Ávalon
by LDGV
Summary: Él ha perdido a sus amigos y a su padre, vive en un mundo donde la muerte está reflejada en la forma de dos personas, pero una chica le demostrará que no está solo y que aún hay esperanza para el futuro. Esta es la historia de Mirai Gohan y Mirai Videl. Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 24 [Terminado]
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Ávalon**

**Capítulo 1**

– Gohan, hijo–su madre le llama al abrir la puerta–Gohan mira…te traje un bocadillo.

Milk entró a la habitación de su único hijo, creyendo que lo encontraría estudiando como era usual, pero eso no fue lo que halló. La ventana de la recámara estaba abierta, y las cortinas ondeaban en sincronía con el viento. La mujer por la impresión que se llevó, dejó caer la bandeja con la comida que amorosamente preparó para su muchacho.

Primero su marido la dejó, y ahora su hijo hace lo mismo. Cada vez más puede sentir, como su fuerza de voluntad se desmorona a pedazos. Cayó de rodillas, su pecho experimentó una sensación de miedo e incertidumbre. Aunque ella no tiene la habilidad para sentir presencias de energía, pudo percibir que algo no andaba bien.

Y sin saber aún qué es lo que pasa, corrió hacia el teléfono para llamar a la única mujer que puede comprenderla: Bulma.

* * *

El pequeño semisaiyajin volaba a toda su velocidad, usando la primera armadura de saiyajin que ha tenido. Ha pasado un año desde la terrible batalla en el planeta Namek. Durante aquella épica confrontación, su padre…el gran guerrero Son Goku. Había alcanzado un nivel de poder, del cual sólo se creía posible en las leyendas, el súper saiyajin.

Con ese nuevo poder había podido derrotar al ser más malvado de todo el universo, el emperador que hizo temblar a cada planeta del infinito cosmos. El Gran Freezer. Bueno, eso se creía. Pero dicha victoria sobre el malvado guerrero, era falsa.

El día de hoy, en cada rincón del planeta Tierra…se podía percibir un par de energías increíblemente poderosas sólo comparables, con el nivel de maldad que estas poseían. Todos los amigos de Goku, captaron al par de energías. Una pertenecía a Freezer pero la segunda, era desconocida. El par de entidades malignas, se acercaban cada vez más rápido al tercer planeta.

– Papá–dice Gohan– ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de resucitar a todos sus amigos fallecidos, durante la batalla con los saiyajines y Krilin que había muerto en el planeta natal de Picorro. Le pidieron al gran dragón que concede deseos, que trajera de vuelta a la vida al esposo de Milk. Sin embargo, ese deseo no se les fue concedido debido a que el mismo Goku, aún seguía con vida y este mismo no quería ser traído de regreso. Ya que, él mismo retornaría por su cuenta.

– ¡Papá! –Grita al mismo tiempo que vuela– ¡estamos en serios problemas!

De repente, el primogénito Son percibe otro ki pero esta vez…no es una presencia malvada.

– ¡Gohan!

– ¡Krilin! –Él responde– ¿ya te diste cuenta?

El hombre sin nariz, vuela paralelamente a su joven amigo–Claro que sí Gohan, nunca olvidaría este ki…jamás.

Y claro que nunca olvidaría a semejante ser, después de todo el malvado de Freezer fue quien le causó la muerte en aquel lejano planeta. Sin embargo, gracias a su fallecimiento…Goku logró transformarse en ese legendario guerrero. Él como todos los demás de la pandilla, lo ha extrañado mucho. Y se ha preguntado sobre donde estará su viejo amigo, y si algún día regresará. Al doblar su mirada hacia el menor a su lado, no puede evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"_Goku…debes estar muy orgulloso de tu hijo_"–dice mentalmente–"_Gohan ha madurado mucho y ahora es un gran muchacho_"_._

Pero su sincera sonrisa se desvanece al pensar en el destino de la Tierra. Ya que Goku no está con ellos, no hay nadie que sea capaz de enfrentar al malvado emperador del universo.

– Deprisa Gohan–dijo Krilin–aumentemos la velocidad.

– ¡Sí!

Y con esas palabras pronunciadas, ambos continúan volando. Mientras tanto, en otro punto del planeta…el príncipe de la raza guerrera de los saiyajin. El gran Vegeta, también ha detectado las energías que se aproximan al planeta.

"_¡Ese inútil de Kakarotto!_"–Piensa–"_¡no eliminó a ese desgraciado de Freezer!_"_._

Antes de llegar al planeta Tierra por primera vez, pensaba que no existía otro saiyajin que fuera capaz de vencerlo. Pero eso cambió cuando conoció a Kakarotto, un guerrero de clase baja…quien fue lo suficientemente hábil para no sólo derrotarlo, sino también humillarlo. Como el mismo Vegeta pensaba.

Durante la confortación en el mundo de cielo verde, incrementó mucho sus poderes. Llegando a sobre pasar sus propios límites. Pero aún así, no fue lo necesario para pelear con el individuo, que se dio el lujo de exterminar a casi toda su especie, llevándolos al borde de la extinción. Inclusive Freezer le asesinó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, para tiempo después resucitar de manera inesperada.

Al regresar a la vida, llegó a donde Kakarotto y la lagartija de blanca piel peleaban. Para su asombro Freezer se encontraba en su máximo poder, no obstante hubo algo que le molestó más. Ese insecto de Kakarotto había alcanzado un nivel que hasta el momento, le es imposible al grandioso príncipe de los saiyajin.

"_Ese maldito, no lo merece…no lo merece_"–piensa–"_yo soy un guerrero de clase alta…un guerrero de élite…debí ser yo, quien se transformara en el legendario súper saiyajin…y no él_"_._

Él soldado de clase baja que tantas veces humilló y menospreció, estaba rodeado de una energía dorada y su cabello había cambiado de color junto con sus ojos. Vegeta simplemente quedó impactado ante esa visión.

– Se supone que un súper saiyajin debe ser un guerrero despiadado–dice–y que disfrute matando a sus enemigos, pero…pero…ese malnacido de Kakarotto es demasiado amable con las personas, y por su estúpida manera de ser–habla–no mató a ese gusano de Freezer cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

Goku era muy conocido no sólo por ser un gran combatiente, sino también, por su peculiar amabilidad y piedad incluso con los villanos más malvados del universo. Pero dicha generosidad deberá ser pagada con un alto precio, ya que Freezer se acerca cada vez más.

Detrás de él, le perseguía un agotado Yamcha.

– ¡No puedo alcanzarlo! –Dice–Vegeta vuela muy rápido.

Luego de muchos minutos de vuelo, todos aterrizan en una zona desértica.

* * *

La nave espacial, se acercaba cada segundo. Habían viajado por mucho tiempo a través de la galaxia, sólo para llegar a ese pequeño planeta de cielo azul.

– Ese es el planeta Tierra papá–dice con voz sádica.

– Umm, ya veo Freezer–voltea la mirada hacia su hijo–puedo ver que estás muy emocionado.

– No puedo evitar sentir emoción, papá–dice el cruel extraterrestre, que lanza chispas de lo entusiasta que está– ¡estoy tan feliz que podría bailar! –ríe.

El gran conquistador del universo, estuvo a punto de morir. Por las manos de uno de esos asquerosos saiyajin, como él mismo los consideraba. Aunque no se lo admitiera a nadie, por mucho tiempo le preocupó la tal llamada leyenda del súper saiyajin. Se presume que no hay nadie más poderoso que el Gran Freezer…pero sí lo hay.

– ¡Gran Freezer! –un soldado lo llama–hemos detectado la nave de ese saiyajin…según nuestros cálculos, tardará tres horas en llegar a su destino.

– Tres horas–dice–es más que suficiente para exterminar a toda la población de ese planeta, y para que ese maldito de Goku vea–habla–los cuerpos sin vida de los terrícolas…será la humillación perfecta para él.

"_Por fin me vengaré de ese malnacido_"–piensa–"_él se dio el lujo de mutilar mi cuerpo de una manera brutal_"–serpentea su cola robótica–"_ahora que he incrementado mis poderes…lo haré pedazos_"–ríe diabólicamente.

Milagrosamente al sobrevivir a la explosión del planeta Namek, su cuerpo sufrió heridas terribles. Quedando mutilado, flotó por el espacio inconsciente por varias horas…hasta que la nave espacial de su padre lo recogió. En ella, un grupo de médicos lograron reconstruirlo usando su tecnología.

– ¡Prepárate Goku! –Grita– ¡yo…el Gran Freezer, he regresado desde el fondo del infierno sólo para matarte! –ríe.

El crucero espacial, comienza a ingresar en la atmósfera del planeta…por fin han llegado.

* * *

– ¡Oigan muchachos! –una mujer de pelo azul que viaja, en una motocicleta voladora…les llama.

– Miren es Bulma–señala Gohan.

– ¡Bulma!... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? –Yamcha preocupado le pregunta.

La nave de la heredara de la Corporación Cápsula, aterriza frente a ellos.

– Vine para ver a ese tal Freezer–respondió–cuando estuve en ese planeta nunca lo pude ver.

– ¡Ya basta de estupideces! –grita Vegeta– ¡terrícolas idiotas!... ¿acaso creen que esto es un juego?

Todos guardan silencio.

– ¿Saben algo? –Comienza a reírse cruelmente– ¡este será el fin de la Tierra!

– ¡Bulma es mejor que te vayas! –dice Yamcha–aquí es muy peligroso para ti.

– Pero qué tonterías dices–le responde–no tiene caso que me oculte…ese tipo puede destruir el planeta entero, si se lo propone.

– Veo que están todos aquí–dice el recién llegado de Ten Shin Han, acompañado de su inseparable amigo– ¡Vegeta!... ¿tuviste el descaro de regresar a la Tierra?

– Sí… ¿algún problema?–dice el hombre de camisa rosa.

– No puedo comprender, cómo es que Yamcha vive contigo.

– ¡Mejor cállense todos! –Grita el príncipe– ¡oculten rápido su poder de pelea!...como lo hizo ese namek.

– ¿Namek? –preguntan todos al unísono, para luego girar la cabeza hacia un acantilado.

– ¡Señor Picorro! –grita feliz el pequeño Gohan.

El namek se encontraba parado mirando el cielo, hasta que gritó…

– ¡Miren allí vienen! –dice señalando a la nave que pasa por las nubes.

El vehículo espacial pasó sobre sus cabezas para luego aterrizar, sobre un claro a lo lejos. De inmediato todos comienzan a correr hacia ese lugar, ya que si vuelan podrían detectarlos por usar su ki.

– ¡Oigan espérenme! –grita Bulma que se ha quedado rezagada.

* * *

La nave interestelar se posó suavemente en la superficie terrestre. De la cual, comenzaron a bajarse soldados para asegurar el perímetro. Al último el Rey Cold junto con su hijo, salen de la nave.

– ¡Muy bien! –Dice Freezer–dispérsense por el planeta y maten a todos los terrícolas.

– ¡Sí!

Los hombres de su ejército, salen volando en todas direcciones.

– Debemos hacer algo–habla susurrando Gohan–sino, matarán a todos.

Los amigos de Goku, se encontraban escondidos en unas rocas cercanas al lugar donde se encuentra Freezer.

– ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? –le pregunta Krilin–no hay nadie aquí que sea capaz de matar a Freezer.

– Pero…pero…pero–balbucea.

En ese momento Ten Shin Han se pone de pie–Ya sé que yo no soy apto para pelear, con un sujeto tan fuerte como ese–dice–pero el deber de un guerrero es pelear hasta el final.

– ¡Acaso te volviste loco! –Le habla Bulma– ¡te matarán!

– Tu mismo lo dijiste Bulma–le respondió–de todas maneras nos matarán….pero yo quiero morir con mi orgullo de peleador…intacto–voltea su mirada hacia Vegeta–y me imagino que hasta tú, piensas lo mismo.

A pesar que Ten Shin Han era un simple humano, Vegeta debe admitir que sus palabras son ciertas. Él era un soldado de clase alta y si iba a morir, lo haría peleando…y no escondido como un cobarde. Por lo que sin decir palabra alguna, salió volando de su escondite hacia donde estaba Freezer. Seguido por todos los demás…incluyendo el pequeño Gohan.

* * *

De repente, comenzaron a caer muertos algunos de los soldados del emperador del universo.

– ¡Vegeta! –Grita Freezer al verlo– ¡aún sigues vivo!

– ¡Claro que sí, gusano! –Aterriza frente a él– ¿qué demonios te pasó? –ríe burlescamente.

Freezer estaba molesto, nadie se burlaba de él. Iba a atacar a Vegeta cuando…

– ¡Makankosappo! –Picorro grita al usar su técnica más poderosa, la cual impacta en la cara de Freezer.

– ¡Masenko! –Gohan decide atacar al Rey Cold.

Al despejarse el humo, revela a padre e hijo juntos y de mal humor.

– ¡Se arrepentirán de esto! –dice el Rey Cold–experimentarán un dolor tan intenso…que desearán nunca haber nacido.

– ¡Déjate de palabras y pelea! –Le desafía el namek– ¡Vamos, te limaré los cuernos!

Sin más que hablar, la batalla comenzó.

Vegeta se abalanzó contra Freezer para conectarle un puñetazo a la cara, ataque que fue fácilmente esquivado por él, para luego golpearlo con su cola mecánica. Haciendo que el príncipe cayera contra el piso. Mientras tanto, Picorro y Gohan luchan con el Rey Cold valientemente…a pesar de saber que no pueden ganarle.

Los demás pelean con los soldados de Freezer, a lo que Bulma permanece oculta junto con Puar. Las explosiones se presentan en todas direcciones, destruyéndolo todo. El planeta entero comienza a templar con violencia.

– ¡Ahhhh! –grita Gohan al recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte del Rey Cold, acción que lo hace salir disparado para incrustarse contra una pared de rocas.

– ¡Gohan! –gritan al unísono Picorro y Krilin preocupados.

Pero por descuidarse, el padre de Freezer toma por la espalda al guerrero de piel verde…aprisionándolo y aplastándolo. Vegeta desde el cráter que formó al caer, concentra su poder en la palma de su mano derecha.

– ¡Ataque Big Bang! –el rayo de energía sale disparado hacia Freezer que flota en el aire. Él, al percatarse de ese movimiento…logra desviarlo con el dorso de su mano.

Ríe–Mi muy querido Vegeta–dice–si quieres derrotarme será mejor que te esfuerces más…

– ¡Maldito insecto! –molesto se lanzó contra él.

– Vamos… ¿Qué pasa contigo?...me dijiste que me limarías los cuernos–el Rey Cold aumenta la presión sobre Picorro– ¡Vamos namek reacciona! –el guerrero verde puede sentir que sus huesos se comprimen hasta el punto de ruptura.

– ¡Ahhh suéltalo! –El hijo de Goku golpea al Rey Cold en la nuca, acción que hace que suelte al namek–Señor Picorro… ¿está usted bien? –flota junto a él.

– Sí, Gohan…gracias–habla con dificultad.

– ¡Qué bien! –su celebración no duró mucho, ya que inesperadamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Yamcha le cae encima, justo en la cabeza. Los demás muchachos habían logrado derrotar a unos cuantos soldados, pero eran demasiados y sus fuerzas disminuían. Ya sólo quedaban Ten Shin Han y Krilin que ya no daban abasto.

– Ríndete Vegeta–le dice al mismo que le bloquea un golpe–ni tu, ni tus amigos…pueden vencernos.

– ¡Esas sabandijas no son mis amigos! –Le patea el abdomen– ¡no te atrevas a mezclarme con esos insectos!

Freezer se repone del golpe recibido, y le conecta un rodillazo al mentón…para terminar con una patada el rostro. Eso hizo que Vegeta volviera a caer pero esta vez, pudo hacerlo de pie. Krilin nota que el malvado se ha descuidado, por lo que se coloca detrás de él para utilizar su mejor técnica.

– ¡Kienzan! –lanzó su disco de energía hacia su oponente, el cual voló velozmente. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, Freezer se movió hacia arriba…ya que se había percatado del ataque con antelación. Aún así, el disco cortante continuó volando por los cielos…irónicamente el Rey Cold no lo ha notado, y cuando sale del cráter que formó cuando Gohan lo golpeó, el disco le cortó uno de sus cuernos. Pero el hombre sin nariz no pudo festejar, ya que huía de las ráfagas de energía que Freezer le disparaba por medio de sus dedos. Hasta que uno de esos, logra golpear al mejor amigo de Goku.

– ¡Maldición Freezer! –Le habla su padre–terminemos de una vez…destruye este planeta.

Ríe–Si papá–alzó su mano derecha al cielo, y en la punta de su dedo índice…comenzó a reunir su poder para formar una enorme esfera de energía color naranja, cuya luz opaca a la del sol– ¡Mueran junto con este planeta! –grita al arrojar la mortal esfera.

Una vez más, el planeta entero comienza tiembla al acercarse la bola de ki hacia el suelo. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el piso, algo la detuvo en seco. Y poco a poco comenzó a subir.

– ¡Es imposible! –grita el Rey Cold.

– ¿Qué demonios? –se preguntó Freezer.

Algo o mejor dicho…alguien detuvo el ataque y se trataba de…

– ¡Ese ki!...es de mi papá–dice Gohan poniéndose de pie– ¡es mi papá!

– ¡Goku! –grita Picorro.

– ¡Kakarotto!

La bola de energía de repente salió disparada hacia el espacio, revelando efectivamente al esposo de Milk.

– Veo que sigues haciendo alboroto Freezer–Goku le dice.

– ¡Pero cómo! –Dice incrédulo–se suponía que tardarías tres horas en llegar.

Goku suelta una carcajada–Lo que pasa es que aprendí una nueva técnica–responde–la teletransportación–y al decir eso, se transformó en súper saiyajin.

– ¿Pero qué le pasó a Goku? –Pregunta Bulma detrás de unas rocas– ¿por qué se puso así?

– Mi papá se convirtió en un súper saiyajin–le responde Gohan que trae consigo, el cuerpo inconsciente de Yamcha.

– ¡Un súper saiyajin! –dice incrédula.

El Rey Cold notó, que la cara de su hijo mostraba horror.

– ¡Esos ojos!... ¡recuerdo esos ojos! –dice al ver la mirada furiosa de Goku.

– Fui demasiado amable contigo Freezer–le dice al estar frente a frente–es mi deber acabarte, por el bien del universo.

Goku se disparó hacia Freezer para golpearlo directamente en el rostro, luego giró y pateó en el estómago al Rey Cold. Usando su gran velocidad apareció detrás de su enemigo, mitad máquina para golpearlo varias veces en la espalda, cuando sintió la presencia del padre del Freezer y se volteó para enfrentarlo.

– ¡Esto es entre Freezer y yo! –Grita– ¡no te metas! –lleva sus manos hacia la parte baja de espalda y prepara un Kamehameha con el que mata al Rey Cold.

Con un enemigo menos se dispone a acabar con el otro. Y aterriza junto a Freezer que había aterrizado para tomar aire, aprovechando su descuido...le dispara un rayo de energía que lo hace caer al piso, boca arriba.

– ¡Hasta nunca Freezer! –extiende su mano derecha hacia él, y carga su siguiente ataque.

– ¡Maldito seas Goku! –Grita– ¡tal vez yo no te maté, pero algo lo hará!

Con dichas palabras, Goku arroja su ataque y acaba de una vez por todas con el malvado del Gran Freezer. Pero no ha terminado, rápidamente elimina a los pocos soldados que quedaban y destruye la nave espacial del Rey Cold. Ya con todo resuelto, regresa a su estado normal.

– ¡Papá!

– ¡Goku! –gritan los demás.

Todos lo rodean a acepción de Yamcha, aún inconsciente.

– ¡Qué bueno verlos! –dice.

– ¡Papá! –Gohan se lanza al cuello de su padre.

– Hola hijo–le abraza con afecto.

– ¡Kakarotto!

Él gira la mirada y ve a Vegeta, que está serio como siempre. Aunque no dicen palabra alguna, con sólo la mirada se entienden, después de unos segundos…el príncipe se retira volando.

– Goku…amigo, qué bueno que estás aquí–le dice Krilin, herido por causa del ataque de Freezer.

– ¡Krilin!... ¿estás bien?

– Sí, no te preocupes… ¿pero y esa ropa tan rara?

– Bueno, los Yadrats me la regalaron cuando llegué a su planeta–les cuenta–después de la batalla en Namek…aunque es ropa muy fea es mejor que estar desnudo.

Él les continuó platicando, de cómo escapó del planeta natal de Picorro antes de hacer explosión. Y de todo lo que hizo durante su año de ausencia, donde logró controlar la transformación de súper saiyajin. Para asombro de los demás, llevó a todos al templo sagrado donde con la ayuda de las semillas del ermitaño, curó a los heridos.

Al final del día, regresó a su casa junto con su esposa e hijo para vivir en paz…o al menos por un par de años.

**Fin Capítulo Uno**

Bueno he comenzado otra historia, espero les guste. Decidí hacer otro relato de Gohan y Videl pero en la época de los androides, tome esta decisión porque para ninguno de ustedes es un secreto el aprecio que les tengo a estos dos personajes, por tal motivo quise explorar sus posibles vidas en el futuro de Mirai Trunks.

Por cierto, debo decir que Videl no saldrá en los primeros capítulos, ya que primero explicaré cosas sobre los androides y ya luego ella participará. También esta historia, se basa en un One-shot que escribí hace ya un tiempo llamado **El Color de la Esperanza**. Bueno me voy, si les gusta dejen comentarios.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2**

Han pasado dos años y medio, desde que Son Goku regresó a la Tierra y eliminó al malvado de Freezer. Durante ese tiempo de paz, ha logrado restablecer su vida junto con su esposa e hijo, en su pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz. Todos los demás, también han continuado con su vida sin ningún contratiempo.

Para asombro de todos los amigos de Goku, Bulma y Vegeta se han establecido como una pareja…tanto así, que han procreado un hijo varón al que bautizaron con el nombre de Trunks. Por varios meses, lo habían mantenido en secreto pero…el día de hoy, se han reunido en la Corporación Cápsula todos los demás, para conocer al pequeño.

El edificio corporativo se encontraba decorado y preparado para la fiesta. Uno a uno, los invitados hicieron acto de presencia. Para felicidad del estómago del padre de Gohan, la larga mesa está repleta de alimentos…los cuales devoraría sin piedad, si no fuera porque su esposa le reprendería.

– ¡Gohan! –Dice Krilin– ¡cómo has crecido!

El pequeño Gohan, ya no es tan pequeño. A pesar que su madre le prohibió los entrenamientos, su padre logró convencerla para que dejara que el muchacho, pudiera entrenar junto con él cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Siempre y cuando, no descuidara sus estudios.

– Gracias amigo–le dice sonrojado.

Para alegría del hijo de Milk, el gran guerrero de piel verde también los visitaba cuando realizaban sus entrenamientos, cosa que al tener dos oponentes de alto nivel, benefició a no sólo a incrementar sus poderes sino también…a aumentar su estatura.

– También puedo ver que te has puesto muy fuerte–comenta–se nota que has estado entrenando.

– Sí–responde–pero a mi mamá no le gusta–ríe.

El hombre calvo asiente–Sabes, no lo tomes a mal…pero–habla–tu mamá toma demasiado en serio las cosas–ambos ríen–en ocasiones pienso que está un poco loca.

– ¿Quién está loca? –Preguntó una mujer de cabello recogido en un moño– ¿de quién hablan?

Ambos hombres sienten, que sus corazones casi se les salen del pecho. De inmediato se voltean y miran de frente a la dueña de la voz.

– ¿Qué acaso no van a hablar? –dice molesta Milk.

– Nadie mamá–balbucea–no hablamos de nadie… ¿verdad Krilin?

– Sí…

– Umm está bien–dice–Gohan hijo… ¿has visto a tu padre?

– Sí mamá–le responde y señala con la mano–míralo, está allí.

La mujer gira hacia donde le indica su hijo, al hacerlo puede ver claramente a su cónyuge comiendo junto con Yajirobe en la mesa, una gran cantidad de piernas de pollo frito. Pero lo que le molesta más, es la manera tan maleducada de cómo lo hace. Ya que está ingiriendo los alimentos con las manos y hablando con la boca llena.

Pero horrorizar más a la mujer, los demás presentes demuestran malos modales al limpiarse la boca con las mangas de sus camisas. Mientras que el viejo pervertido del maestro Roshi y el cerdito de Oolong, se pelean por quien de los dos se comerá el gran pastel de chocolate que adorna, la gran mesa de pasteles.

"_Tengo que alejar a mi Gohan, de esta gente tan maleducada_"–piensa la mujer.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, cuando las luces enfocaron a la escalera por donde baja la heredera de la empresa…Bulma Briefs, la cual carga entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto.

– ¡Hola! –Saluda la mujer de pelo azul–Hay alguien que me gustaría presentarles.

Los invitados presentes se abalanzan sobre la mujer, al ver más de cerca notan la cara del bebé, envuelta en la manta de color celeste.

– Se parece mucho a ti Bulma–le comenta el maestro Roshi.

– Sí, se parece mucho–confirma Gohan–aunque sacó la mirada de Vegeta.

Todos ríen por el comentario, aunque el príncipe que como de costumbre sólo responde con un gruñido, al estar recostado en una pared.

– ¡Muchas felicidades Vegeta! –Le dice alegremente Goku–debes de estar muy feliz.

– ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa Kakarotto!

– ¡Vamos Vegeta, no seas gruñón!

– ¡Insecto! –se voltea y se retira.

Bulma que ha dejado a Trunks en manos de Milk, se le acerca a su viejo amigo.

– Lamento mucho la actitud de Vegeta, Goku.

El hombre de cabello alborotado le mira y sonríe–No te preocupes por eso, todos sabemos que esa es su manera de ser.

– Gracias.

– Ahora que lo pienso–se frota la cabeza–siempre creí que te casarías con Yamcha.

– ¡Eso quedó en el pasado! –dice firme, ya su relación con el antiguo bandido del desierto es más que historia.

Sin más que objetar, la celebración por el nuevo miembro de la familia Briefs continuó. Las cosas no podían ser más felices para el grupo. Aunque nadie notó que en repetidas ocasiones Goku, se frotaba el pecho…por causa de unos cuantos dolores agudos y repentinos que sentía en su corazón. Milk se ofreció en aconsejar a Bulma, en cualquier momento sobre el bebé. Después de todo, ella ya tenía experiencia con niños pequeños.

* * *

Un gran grito se extendió por la cámara de gravedad, la cual temblaba violentamente. Dentro de ella, el color dorado predominaba.

– ¡Por fin te haré pedazos, Kakarotto! –ríe.

Esa habitación de entrenamiento no era común y corriente, Vegeta le pidió a su mujer que le diseñara y construyera una cámara de gravedad, como la que utilizó Goku durante su viaje al planeta Namek. Pero está debería tener la capacidad de incrementar la gravedad no sólo en trescientas veces la de la Tierra, sino también, estar construida con un material que sea capaz de bloquear el ki.

Vegeta no quería que nadie se enterara, de que ya había logrado transformarse en el legendario súper saiyajin, tenía planeado mostrarle su transformación a su gran rival como una sorpresa. Para suerte del saiyajin de sangre pura, la científica logró crear un material que camuflaba el ki. A pesar de que los poderes de Vegeta estaban tremendamente elevados, nadie fuera de la cámara podía sentir su presencia.

– ¡Ya es hora de que salde cuentas con Kakarotto! –Dice el guerrero cuyo cabello es de color dorado–estoy seguro que mis fuerzas, has superado a las suyas…puedo ganarle sin problemas.

El extraterrestre eleva sus poderes, provocando que el aura a su alrededor se mueva más violentamente.

– ¡Soy el más fuerte del universo! –su risa inunda la habitación.

* * *

– ¡Goku, Gohan! –Grita– ¡ya está listo el almuerzo!

Era sábado al mediodía, después de mucho rogarle. Gohan consiguió que su madre le permitiera tener el día libre para sus estudios, y así poder entrenar junto con su padre y Picorro.

– ¡Goku!... ¡Gohan!

La mujer se vio obligada a salir de su hogar, para llamar a su esposo e hijo con mayor facilidad. Pero como era habitual, nunca le responden. Esto debido a que suelen entrenar en lo más profundo de las montañas, y los gritos de Milk no llegan tan lejos.

– Ni modo–dice–cuando tengan hambre vendrán.

A bastante distancia del hogar Son, en medio de los árboles…tres sombras se movían a gran velocidad. Cráteres aparecían en todas partes, pero no era posible ver que cosas los provocaban.

– ¡Masenko! –Gohan una vez más, utiliza su técnica favorita.

Gracias al entrenamiento que recibió de parte de Picorro, sumado al que realiza con su padre, el joven semisaiyajin ha alcanzado un respetable nivel de pelea. Cosa que para su mamá no es importante, ya que ella tiene planeado inscribir a su hijo en una escuela para el próximo semestre. Su madre después de mucho pensar, tomó esa decisión al ver que su muchacho crecía en un lugar sin más niños. Ella como toda madre preocupada por su hijo, quería que Gohan se formara en un ambiente con personas de su edad, para que así tuviera una niñez feliz.

– Nada mal hijo–dice al esquivar el ataque–pero no deberías malgastar tu energía con muchos ataques de ese tipo–le conseja mientras intercambian golpes–es mejor que pelees cuerpo a cuerpo–le pega un rodillazo al menor–y cuando sea conveniente, uses ataques de energía–para terminar, le da un puñetazo al rostro.

– ¡Sí papá! –Se limpia con el antebrazo, el delgado hilo de sangre que sale de su boca– ¡continuemos!

El chico se dispara en el aire, viajando a gran velocidad. Cuando está a punto de golpear a su padre, siente un gran golpazo en la espalda que lo hace caer fuertemente contra el piso.

– ¡Qué no se te olvide que yo también estoy aquí!–le dice Picorro, que se encuentra cruzado de brazos.

El hijo de Goku sólo dice que sí, desde el fondo del cráter en el que se encuentra.

– Ya fue suficiente por hoy–habla–continuaremos mañana.

Picorro asiente, pero nota algo extraño. Goku está respirando muy agitado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Goku?

– Sí Picorro–da una gran bocana de aire–no te preocupes, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

– ¿Seguro? –le cuestiona sin creerle.

– Sí, ya te dije que estoy bien–responde– ¡oye Gohan, regresemos a casa! –grita.

Una vez que Gohan se reencuentra con ellos, comienzan el vuelo de regreso al hogar Son. Donde son recibidos por Milk, quien ya tenía servida la mesa con una gran variedad de alimentos. Cosa que no era de interés para Picorro, debido a que los de su raza sólo deben beber agua para sobrevivir. Luego de un baño y un cambio de ropa, tanto padre como hijo se sentaron a la masa para comer.

– ¡Gracias mamá! –su hijo le agradece antes de comenzar a comer.

– De nada hijo–le responde sonriendo.

Milk también comenzó a almorzar, mientras que el guerrero de piel verde permanecía dentro de la casa. Pero para incredulidad de los demás presentes, el plato de Goku aún contenía comida que no había sido tocada. Gohan y su madre veían al guerrero jugar con la comida usando la cuchara.

– ¿Goku que pasa?

– Ahh–le mira–nada…nada, sólo que no tengo apetito.

Con tales palabras, Picorro alzó una ceja incrédulo.

– Papá… ¿te sientes bien?

– Sí hijo–respira agitado–sólo que me siento un poco cansado.

– Te ves muy pálido–el namek le dice mientras camina hacia él–tu ki está muy bajo.

Goku se levanta de la mesa–Ya les dije me estoy bien, iré a tomar un descanso.

Por más que lo negara, sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho. Con cada latido de su corazón, el dolor aumentaba. Se sentía mareado y con náuseas, molestias que le eran inexplicables debido a que él siempre había tenido buena salud. Caminó hacia las escaleras bajo la mirada preocupante de su esposa e hijo, su visión poco a poco se fue siendo borrosa. El sudor corría por su frente y su garganta estaba seca. Torpemente intentó subir las escaleras, al dar el paso sobre el primer escalón. Pero de allí no logró pasar, perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al suelo.

– ¡Papá!

– ¡Goku! –dicen al unísono Picorro y Milk.

Tales gritos llamándolos fue lo último que escuchó, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

– Calma Milk, ya no llores–la mujer de pelo azul intenta consolarle.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Dice entre sollozos– ¿Por qué se puso tan mal?

Inmediatamente después de que Goku se desvaneció en su casa, Picorro se encargó de llevarlo mientras que Gohan cargaba en sus brazos a su madre. A pesar de no estar consciente, el saiyajin que derrotó al malvado de Freezer…se revolcaba del dolor. El único lugar que se les ocurrió llevar a Goku fue a casa de Bulma, ella era muy inteligente y es probable que sepa que es lo que le pasa.

La científica tomaba el sol junto con su hijo, en la piscina de su mansión. Cuando de la nada aterrizaron, Picorro y Gohan. Los cuales le explicaron de manera algo apresurada lo sucedido y sin perder tiempo la mujer ordenó, colocar a su viejo amigo en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Los gritos agónicos de Goku eran tan fuertes, que debieron sedarlo para que se callara. Pero aún así, se notaba que su salud empeoraba a cada segundo. Por suerte para la hija de Ox Satán, contaban con los mejores médicos disponibles en la Corporación Cápsula.

Lo primero que hicieron fue tomar una muestra de sangre, para enviarla al laboratorio de la corporación. Pero dichos análisis tardarían varias horas en terminarse, por lo que Bulma decidió hospedar a Gohan y a su madre todo el tiempo que sea necesario. La tarde llegó y se fue rápido, dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

Krilin y los demás al enterarse de la condición crítica de Goku, se trasladaron a su lado. En estos momentos tan difíciles, Milk y su hijo merecen todo el apoyo posible. El maestro Karin arribó al lugar con una pequeña bolsa de semillas del ermitaño, con la esperanza de que ese milagroso remedio...fuera capaz de sanar al saiyajin.

Lamentablemente no fue tan milagrosa como esperaban, las semillas podían curar cualquier herida grave pero no pueden sanar enfermedades. Viendo como la última esperanza falló, no les tocó más que esperar. La luz del día apareció, revelando a todos dormidos en la sala de espera a las afueras de la habitación, que contiene al rival de Vegeta. Precisamente el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin, se había metido a la habitación de Goku durante la noche para verlo.

– ¡Maldita sea Kakarotto! –Dice parado al lado de la cama de su acérrimo oponente–más te vale no morirte, maldito insecto… ¡yo soy lo único que puede matarte! –Aprieta sus puños con fuerza–he estado entrenando mucho para hacerte trizas, y no permitiré que tanto esfuerzo haya sido en vano–el saiyajin se inclina hacia el rostro del otro saiyajin–será mejor que te recuperes pronto…y una vez que lo hagas, te haré pedazos–al decir eso, salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como entró.

* * *

– Señora Briefs…señora Briefs, despierte por favor–uno de sus asistentes se esfuerza en despertarla–señora Briefs.

– Umm… ¿qué hora es? –aún con sueño se pone de pie.

– Ya son más de las diez de la mañana–responde–he venido para decirle, que ya están listos los resultados del laboratorio.

– Muy bien–dice–despierte a los demás y prepáreles un gran desayuno, deben tener mucha hambre.

– Sí señora.

Rápidamente se asoma a la cuna a su lado, le da un pequeño beso a su hijo y se retira hacia el laboratorio. Al llegar, muchos de los médicos bajo su mando le esperaban con impaciencia.

– Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que tiene Goku?

– Después de mucho análisis–le comenta uno de los doctores–al estudiar la muestra de sangre tomada al paciente, detectamos un agente patógeno–le explica–siendo más específico, se trata de un virus que ataca al corazón.

– ¿Un virus? –Habla la mujer– ¿qué tratamiento se le puede dar?

– Lo que pasa, es que este virus no tiene tratamiento.

– ¡Qué!... ¿cómo que no tiene tratamiento?

– Señora Briefs–habla–este virus, es totalmente desconocido–argumenta–nunca antes lo habíamos visto, y no se sabe cuanto tiempo se tarde sintetizando un antiviral específico para matarlo.

– ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

– Intentamos con todos los antivirales conocidos–cuenta mientras se limpia las gafas–cuando hacíamos nuestras pruebas en el laboratorio, pero el patógeno es muy resistente y nada ha logrado su eliminación.

– ¿Qué se puede hacer entonces?

– Me temo que actualmente, no hay nada que podamos hacer–dice resignado–su amigo está condenado a morir.

Bulma simplemente no aceptó tal afirmación, y decretó que se realizaran más pruebas. Pero los resultados fueron los mismos en cada intento, el virus era inmune a los antivirales y no se le podía eliminar. El microorganismo atacaba las células cardiacas, produciendo fallos en el sistema nervioso que controlaba el ritmo cardiaco.

Al latir de manera irregular, el corazón causaba gran dolor al paciente. Como se temía que el virus fuera contagioso, se aisló a Goku en una habitación especial de riesgo biológico. Por varias semanas se le suministró gran cantidad de anestésicos para poder controlar el dolor. Mientras tanto el laboratorio de control de enfermedades de la Corporación Cápsula, usaba su tecnología al máximo en busca de una cura.

Durante las cuatro semanas que Goku permaneció internado, ninguno de sus amigos y familiares se movió del lugar, todos querían estar con él. Al comprobarse que el virus no era contagioso, se cambió al saiyajin a un cuarto normal, donde podría recibir visitas.

Por más que lo intentaron, no eran capaces de encontrar una cura. Los médicos al revisar los signos vitales del esposo de Milk, le dieron menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de vida. Gohan y su madre quedaron destrozados, por lo que pidieron llevar de regreso a Goku a su hogar, si iba morir es mejor que lo haga en un lugar conocido y confortable.

Antes de darle de alta, Bulma personalmente tomó una última muestra de sangre de Goku. Para luego guardarla en una bóveda refrigerante, cuya ubicación sólo era conocida por ella. Una vez hecho eso, permitió la salida de Goku hacia su casa. Tal como los médicos lo vaticinaron, dos días después de su regreso a su hogar, el gran guerrero Son Goku…falleció de causas naturales.

Al día siguiente, sus funerales se realizaron a las afueras del humilde hogar Son. Se había llegado a pensar en usar las esferas del dragón para resucitar al guerrero. Pero tal como lo dijo Kamisama en el sepelio, las personas que murieron por causas naturales no pueden ser revividas por el dragón.

* * *

– ¡Maldita sea! –Grita mientras lanza patadas y puñetazos en el aire al entrenar– ¡ese estúpido!

Han pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Goku, como la familia Son no es muy adinerada. Bulma se comprometió a mantener abastecida a la familia, siempre les enviaba comida, ropa, dinero y demás cosas para su vida.

Dentro de su inseparable cámara de gravedad, el príncipe continúa entrenando. Pero ya no era lo mismo, siempre preparó su cuerpo para una gran batalla contra su rival. Sin embargo, este ya está muerto. Y muchas veces pensó, que ya no tenía caso entrenar con tanto esmero.

– ¡Ese desgraciado de Kakarotto!

Irónicamente había alcanzado lo que siempre deseó, ser el guerrero más poderoso del universo. Ahora que Freezer y Goku están muertos, no hay nadie que se le oponga. Si se lo propusiera podría conquistar el planeta Tierra o más ambicioso aún, dominar el universo entero. No obstante esa idea ya no le interesaba.

– Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy–aún vestido con su característica armadura de pelea saiyajin, sale de su cámara de entrenamiento.

Mientras camina, se encuentra con su mujer.

– Hoy terminaste temprano Vegeta–dice Bulma.

– Sí–responde secamente–ya no me apetece entrenar por hoy–él continúa caminando hacia la salida–iré a despejar un poco la mente–se voltea a verla–regresaré más tarde.

– Entiendo, cuídate.

Vegeta sólo se despidió de ella asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego salir disparado en el aire. Voló y voló, sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos. Meditó sobre qué camino tomará su vida ahora, siendo sincero con él mismo, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Tal vez debería reconstruir, su casi extinta especie. Sólo queda él como el último saiyajin de sangre pura, ya que su hijo y Gohan son semisaiyajin. Esperaría a Trunks tuviera una edad adecuada, para iniciar su entrenamiento. Si Trunks es el hijo de Vegeta, este debe ser recordado también como un gran guerrero, al igual que su padre.

El príncipe continuó volando, hasta que a lo lejos vio una isla. La cual se encontraba a nueve kilómetros de la Capital del Sur, en ella. Se encontraba una gran montaña y sobre sus faldas, había una prospera ciudad. Vegeta aterrizó en la cúspide de la montaña para descansar un poco, sin darse cuenta de que se quedó dormido.

Mientras que Vegeta descansaba, dos sombras aterrizaron en la misma isla. Caminaron por los callejones hasta llegar a una concurrida avenida, llena de gente.

– Disculpe señor–le dice una linda chica de cabello rubio–sería tan amable de decirme, qué fecha es hoy y la hora también.

– Claro señorita–le responde el caballero–hoy es doce de mayo, y son las diez de la mañana.

– Muchas gracias por su amabilidad–un chico de pelo negro que acompañaba a la chica, extiende su mano hacia el hombre, para luego dispararle una esfera de energía que lo mata al instante.

– Oye, no seas malo–ríe.

– Vamos–le dice–aquí hay muchos humanos a los que podemos matar.

– Sí–ella replicó enardecida– ¡matémoslos a todos!

El dúo comenzó a atacar la ciudad, destruyendo cuanto edificio vieran. Matando cruelmente a todo ser vivo que encontraran. Las explosiones fueron tan fuertes, que logran despertar al príncipe.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa? –Al ponerse de pie mira las grandes columnas de humo que salen de la ciudad–ese tipo de destrucción sólo se puede hacer con ataques de ki–dice–pero no siento ninguna presencia.

Decidió investigar, por lo que despegó hacia la metrópoli destruida, al posar sus pies en el suelo. Empezó a buscar al causante de todo, no muy lejos logró escuchar un par de voces. Rápidamente caminó hacia ellas.

– ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? –Les pregunta al verlos de cerca– ¡respondan!

El hombre y la mujer se voltean a verlo, y con calma le responden.

– Mi nombre es número diecisiete–dice el chico.

– Y yo soy número dieciocho–comentó la mujer.

El saiyajin para su asombro no percibió ninguna presencia de energía, a pesar de estar frente a ellos. En el fondo sabía que algo andaba mal.

– Pues, permítanme presentarme–se transforma en súper saiyajin–soy el príncipe de la familia guerrera de los saiyajin…el gran Vegeta.

Esos fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

**Fin Capítulo Dos**

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai por su comentario en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3**

– ¡Gohan!... ¡Gohan! –le llama– ¡ven hijo!

Definitivamente, Milk es sinónimo de fuerza de voluntad. Desde que su esposo falleció, ella ha tenido que ser madre y padre a la vez. Aún así, no puede evitar soltar, una que otra lágrima durante la noche.

Cuando se casó, creyó que su matrimonio sería como en los cuentos de hadas. Ella y su marido viviendo en un mundo color de rosa. Mundo que de sus ambiciones nunca pasó. Todo comenzó aquel fatídico día, cuando Goku y Gohan fueron de visita a Kame House.

Se suponía que sólo sería una visita amistosa, en la cual, el maestro Roshi y los demás. Conocerían al pequeño Gohan, pero fue mucho más que eso. Con la llegada no esperada de Raditz, un nuevo universo se reveló. Su marido no era un ser humano como siempre pensó, sino…pertenecía a una casi extinta raza de guerreros de origen extraterrestre.

Y por lo tanto, su hijo era medio extraterrestre. Ese hecho llegó a explicar muchas cosas que no tenían sentido ni lógica. Ya se sabía el porqué, sobre la misteriosa cola de Goku e hijo, la razón de su súper fuerza y demás habilidades. Lamentablemente esto también trajo, peleas y conflictos no imaginados.

Debidos a dichos aprietos, su esposo e hijo debieron arriesgar su vida…luchando contra seres de poderes terribles. En las que se pagó precios enormes, durante un año completo. La familia Son, esperó y esperó con incertidumbre, cuando regresaría Goku. Sus corazones latieron con fuerza cuando el volvió, esos dos años y medio fueron los mejores para la pequeña familia que habita las montañas.

Milk veía a su familia, disfrutar de la vida. Gohan como siempre un chico listo y obediente. Y Goku…bueno, seguía siendo Goku. Pero ahora que él se ha ido, ella lo sentía como si nunca hubiera regresado.

– Me llamaste mamá–dice.

– Sí Gohan–le responde–ya llegaron tus nuevos libros.

Ambos caminan a la mesa de la cocina, donde se encuentran apilados los libros de matemáticas, biología, historia, geografía, literatura, química y demás cosas.

– ¡Son muchos! –dice el muchacho al mirarlos.

– Claro que sí–dice con autoridad–ahora que ya no es necesario que entrenes para ninguna pelea–le dijo–debes aprovechar ese tiempo estudiando como es debido.

– ¡Pero mamá!–su voz denota desilusión–pensé que podría seguir entrenando con el señor Picorro.

– ¡No señor! –Grita–te pones a estudiar, el próximo semestre pienso matricularte en una escuela–comenta–que está en Orange Star City, que no está lejos de aquí.

– Pero…pero…

– ¡Ya dije!...ahora ve a tu cuarto.

El semisaiyajin recoge los libros, para luego subir a su habitación. Su vida ha cambiado mucho, nunca olvidará aquellos dos años que convivió con su padre. Los sábados de entrenamientos, los domingos de ir de pesca, las noches cenando en familia. Cuando termina con sus deberes, suele ir a la parte trasera de su humilde hogar.

Esculpida en piedra caliza, se encuentra la lápida que conmemora al guerrero caído. A su padre. Cuando el clima lo permite, lleva sus libros allí. Y junto a su padre estudia con empeño. Prematuramente el joven Son Gohan, ha pasado a hacer…el hombre de la casa. A pesar que Bulma amablemente les envía cosas, el hijo de Milk se siente responsable del cuido de su madre.

De vez en cuando, camina al río cercano para pescar…y llevar la comida a la mesa. Pero a pesar del dolor, él no llora sino sonríe. Sabe perfectamente que su padre los cuida desde el otro mundo.

– ¿Con qué será bueno empezar? –Su mano derecha sostiene un libro de matemática mientras que la izquierda, sostiene uno de literatura–mejor este–él elige a las letras sobre los números.

Toma asiento en su silla, se acomoda frente su escritorio. Y comienza a leer. Página a página, devoró el libro. Sin embargo, al llegar a la página doce…siente un tremendo poder de pelea, que le hace dejar caer el texto.

– ¡Es…es mi papá! –Dice con voz baja– ¿pero cómo?... ¡no…papá murió!

Esa energía tan grande, era muy parecida a la de Goku cuando se transformó en súper saiyajin…por primera vez. No obstante, no emanaba bondad por el contrario era como una fuerza maligna…era de Vegeta.

– ¡Vegeta se transformó!... ¡es un súper saiyajin!

Como era costumbre, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y salió volando. El ki del príncipe se percibía muy lejos en el sur, el chico no sabía porqué…pero debía ir.

* * *

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –grita Vegeta al lanzarse contra los misteriosos individuos.

El autodenominado número diecisiete, junto con la chica bonita de también nombre numérico. Esquivan sin problemas al saiyajin, elevándose en el aire. Vegeta se desvía hacia arriba, dándoles caza.

– ¿Viste eso?...número diecisiete.

– Sí, su cabello era negro al principio–comenta–pero ahora es de color amarillo.

Asiente la mujer–Además, su poder es mayor a lo que nos dijo Gero.

– Pero a aún no puede ganarnos.

Vegeta reapareció detrás de ellos, golpeando en la espalda al chico. El cual se precipita hacia el piso. Mientras tanto, dieciocho le pega un derechazo en la cara al saiyajin. Aún así, él no se dio por vencido…y confrontó a la mujer con ferocidad.

El príncipe eleva su poder para incrementar su velocidad, haciendo que la lucha se vuelva súper sónica. En las ruinas de la metrópoli, aparecían cráteres de la nada. Las explosiones iluminaban el lugar, con destellos de todos lo colores.

A pesar de la velocidad de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el acompañante de la chica…era capaz de mirar cada movimiento de los combatientes. Sabía que su hermana por si sola, podría vencer al guerrero…por lo que deja que ella luche.

El saiyajin tomó a la chica por su pierna derecha, para luego estrellarla contra el suelo…y seguidamente levantarla para azotarla de nuevo en el piso. Esto lo hizo varias veces, hasta que comenzó a girar aún sosteniendo al androide. Cuando tuvo el impulso suficiente, soltó a la chica que salió despedida.

El hermano gemelo de la mujer, sólo se reía al ver a su acompañante femenino de mal humor. Diecisiete conocía que su hermana, idolatraba su apariencia física. Número dieciocho salió de entre los escombros molesta, no le quedó más que quitarse su chaqueta despedazada…la cual tenía la insignia, de una doble ere en la parte de la espalda. Luego de unos momentos, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se reanuda.

– Dime, mujer–le dice–colocando sus brazos frente a su cara, para bloquear los golpes– ¿cómo es posible que tengas tanto poder?... ¿por qué no puedo sentir una presencia en ti?

– Como veo que vas a morir–le dice–no me parece nada malo en decírtelo–le argumentó–mi hermano y yo…no somos seres humanos.

– ¡Qué!… ¡no son terrícolas!–comentó.

– Somos androides…

– ¿Androides?...entonces son máquinas…

– Se podría decir de esa manera.

– Entiendo, pero… ¡no me importa lo que sean!–gritó mientras es envuelto por su aura dorada–si son androides… ¡los haré chatarra! –antes de atacar, se percató que el otro androide se encontraba cerca.

Desapareció por unos segundos para luego, reaparecer sobre el androide femenino con sus manos unidas en un puño. Con el cual…la golpea en la cabeza, lanzándola hacia su hermano en el piso. El otro androide se aparta, para no recibir el impacto de su hermana. Cuando lo hizo, tal como el astuto saiyajin lo pensó de antemano. Aprovechando el pequeño descuido de su oponente, Vegeta le brinda una patada directa al rostro…que no envía hacia un edificio, que destruye al tocarlo.

– ¡Eso es todo!...Vegeta–una voz femenina se escucha detrás de él.

El saiyajin se voltea, para cuando lo hace. El androide le golpea con un gran trozo de concreto, que sostiene con las manos. El saiyajin sale volando, atravesando edificio tras edificio. Segundos después, sale de entre las ruinas de las edificaciones que destruyó.

– Ahora me toca a mí–el androide diecisiete, coloca su mano en la espalda de Vegeta…con la que le dispara una ráfaga de ki, que lo hace estrellarse contra el suelo. Lentamente desciende desde el cielo, el robot con figura de mujer…parándose al lado de su hermano.

– Número diecisiete…ya me aburrí de jugar con ese tipo–dice–mejor acabémoslo de una vez.

– No sé número dieciocho–le comenta–esto apenas comienza…juguemos un poco más.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, haciendo que se formara una gran grieta en el piso. Una luz dorada de cegadora intensidad, era visible en el fondo de la zanja. De ella Vegeta surgió, pero continuó elevándose hasta llegar a una gran altura.

– Tenía planeado usar esta técnica contra Kakarotto–dice–pero veo, que ustedes serán los primeros en verla.

El príncipe saiyajin, incrementó su poder a su máxima capacidad. Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, manteniendo su cuerpo firme. Los dos androides, veían con paciencia lo que realizaba el guerrero. Ellos eran capaces de ir y eliminarlo rápidamente, pero querían ver de que era capaz Vegeta.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, había un crucero que navegaba cerca de la devastada isla. Se trataba de un buque de propósito turístico. Cuyos pasajeros podían ver una extraña luz en el cielo, lo que no sabían era que esa luz la generaba una persona.

– ¿Qué es eso mamá? –una pequeña niña de lindos ojos azules, le pregunta a su madre...quien la abraza mientras miran desde la borde del barco.

– No tengo idea cariño–respondió la mujer al ver el destello en el cielo.

La energía que acumulaba Vegeta era tan fuerte, que el cielo…mar y tierra. Temblaban violentamente. El mar pasó de tranquilo a furioso, las olas se hacían de varios metros de alto…las cuales golpeaban sin piedad al navío. De inmediato, la tripulación despliega los botes salvavidas…ante lo que parecía, el inminente vuelco del barco.

– ¡Mamá! –grita la niña con miedo, el barco comienza a inclinarse.

– ¡Videl!... ¡no me sueltes! –el agua les caída encima.

En un momento determinado, una ola gigante choca con el crucero…haciéndolo volcar. Muchas de las personas en la nave, mueren ahogadas y atrapadas dentro del barco. Sólo muy pocos logran subir a los botes salvavidas.

* * *

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! –Vegeta a completado de reunir su ki, en sus manos…y en un rápido movimiento las une– ¡haber si les gusta esto…malditos!... ¡Resplandor final! –grita.

El gran rayo de energía pura, sale disparado a tremenda velocidad. Los androides no se mueven de su lugar, y observan como el ataque se les acerca. Segundos después la emanación de energía, impacta contra la ya maltrecha isla. La luz se hizo más cegadora que la del sol, por unos instantes. A pesar de la devastadora exposición que precedió a todo lo anterior, el rayo continuó viajando en el aire…hasta incluso salir de la atmósfera terrestre y finalmente, detonando por completo en el vacío del espacio.

Poco a poco la calma regresó, revelando que la isla había sido destruida por completo. El agua del mar, formaba un remolino colosal justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la isla. Con sus niveles de energía bajos, el príncipe lentamente desciende pero aún mantenía su transformación. Aún en estado de alerta, el saiyajin mira en todas direcciones.

– Debo admitir, que fue un ataque impresionante–afirmó el chico.

– Es cierto diecisiete–dice–pero aún así, no fue capaz de dañarnos.

Ambos androides se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, cuando el ataque estuvo a punto de tocarlos…los dos crearon un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, cuyo escudo les protegió de la brutal técnica de Vegeta.

– Pero…pero–balbucea– ¡estoy seguro de haberlos acabado!

– Número diecisiete, ya estoy cansada de él–habla– ¡terminemos esto de una vez!

Sin más que decir, el dúo se desplaza hacia el agotado saiyajin que aduras penas puede flotar. Con lo debilitado que se encuentra, el príncipe no puede defenderse de los constantes golpes que recibe y termina cayendo en el frío mar debajo de él.

– ¿Por qué no se ven cansados como yo? –Dice con dificultad, mientras sube en el aire pocos metros.

– Te recuerdo que somos androides–le responde número diecisiete–por lo que poseemos una fuente de energía ilimitada, por lo que nunca nos agotamos…

Sin importarle lo débil y herido que está, los deseos de pelea del saiyajin persisten. Pero su poder se encuentra demasiado bajo, por lo que ya no es capaz de mantener su transformación. Haber usado su mejor técnica a su máxima capacidad, le ha cobrado la factura.

– Mira dieciocho–habla–su cabello regresó a la normalidad.

Ella asiente– ¡Qué sujeto más extraño!

Ambos androides se desvanecen frente a Vegeta, fue lo último que vio de ellos. Ya que, los dos reaparecen dándole cada uno al saiyajin, una patada. Ella le golpea en la parte trasera del cuello, al mismo tiempo que él, impacta la zona del estómago. Los dos ataques hacen que el cuerpo de Vegeta, se doble. Por sí mismo el golpe en la nuca, le quebró el cuello…causándole la muerte.

– Con que ese era el príncipe de los saiyajin–comenta el androide dieciocho, al ver el cadáver del saiyajin flotar en el agua…que se tiñe de rojo–bueno, esto sólo sirvió de entretenimiento…debemos buscar a Goku para matarlo.

– Sí–dice–pero no nos apresuremos, divirtámonos un poco más…vayamos a otra gran ciudad.

– Sabes–dijo la rubia–en ocasiones pienso, que aún actúas como un humano.

– Puede ser–la mira–pero vámonos ya.

Una vez con su destino fijado, vuelan a toda velocidad.

* * *

Ha varios kilómetros, sólo queda una persona con vida de aquel desafortunado crucero, que flota a la deriva. Por causa del súper masivo ataque del fallecido príncipe, los botes salvavidas fueron arrojados a gran distancia. Produciendo la muerte de los que lograron subir a los botes de emergencia.

– ¡Mamá! –Grita la pequeña de ojos azules– ¿dónde estás?

La identidad de la niña, era Videl Satán. Su padre hace unos meses, consiguió el título de campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Su padre había comprado boletos para el crucero, y así tener unas pequeñas vacaciones en el mar. Pero a última hora, el campeón no pudo abordar el barco por causa de un negocio, por lo que su esposa e hija decidieron divertirse solas.

– ¡Mamá! –gritó reiteradamente.

La joven se mantiene a flote, gracias a un chaleco salvavidas de color naranja. Durante el caos que tenían los androides con Vegeta, la madre de Videl se retiró de sí misma su chaleco, para ponérselo a su inconsciente hija. Y desgraciadamente el fuerte oleaje, separó a las dos por mucha distancia. La mujer adulta…nadó y nadó contra la corriente, intentando alcanzar a Videl que se alejaba cada vez más. Pero el frío y la inanición, se confabularon para arrebatarle la vida a la esposa del campeón, cuyo cuerpo se perdió en la inmensidad del océano…para siempre.

– ¡Mamá! –grita por tercera vez, Videl se frota la cabeza justo donde recibió un fuerte golpe, que le hizo perder la conciencia por varias horas– ¡auxilio!... ¡alguien me escucha!

Por más que gritara, nadie la escuchaba. Era la única en las aguas. Aún era de día, lo que le dejaba algunas horas de luz, pero cuando cayera la noche. El líquido que la rodea se volverá, más frío de lo que está ahora. Videl en el fondo sentía miedo, a sus diez años de edad era normal sentirlo. Mientras intentaba soportar la corriente que la arrastraba, se percató que el chaleco tenía un aparato extraño en él. Al oprimir el único botón que posee, una luz roja comenzó a titilar. Lo que la hija del campeón no sabía, era que aquel aparato consistía en un sistema de emergencia. El cual, enviaba una señal de auxilio a un sistema de satélite, que enseguida avisaba a los dueños del barco, que a su vez alertaba a los servicios de rescate.

Lo único malo era, que para llegar a ella les tomaría mucho tiempo.

* * *

Después de muchas horas de vuelo, Gohan llegó al lugar de la batalla. Simultáneamente a que volaba, su maestro y Krilin que le habían unido. Todos los demás también sintieron el ki de Vegeta elevarse, para luego desaparecer.

– ¿Alguien ve algo? –pregunta Picorro.

– No–responden al unísono, Gohan y Krilin.

"_¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?_"–Piensa el guerrero de tez verdusca–"_¿Acaso Vegeta luchó con alguien?...pero no se sintió otra presencia, aparte a la de Vegeta_".

– ¡Miren eso! –gritó Gohan.

El mar flotaban diversos objetos, de fabricación humana. Había puertas de automóviles, una bicicleta, sillas y algunas mesas, incluyendo ropas y demás cosas.

– Aquí hubo alguna vez…una ciudad–les dice el hombre sin nariz, al reconocer los artefactos.

– ¡Ya lo vi! –Les grita Picorro– ¡allí está Vegeta!

El trío vuela en la dirección en la que señala el namek, y tal como lo dijo se encuentra flotando el cuerpo sin vida del príncipe.

– ¡Está muerto! –La voz de Gohan se denota sombría– ¿contra quien estuvo peleando?

– No lo sé–responde su ex maestro–será mejor llevar su cuerpo a su casa…pero manténganse alertas, lo que haya matado a Vegeta no debe estar lejos…

Todos asienten, y de dirigen hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

– ¡Nooooooooo! –Los gritos de Bulma no eran injustificados– ¡Vegeta!

El cuerpo del saiyajin, era cubierto por una sábana que fue colocada allí por Krilin. Los restantes guerreros se habían reunido en casa de la peliazul, al sentir desaparecer por completo el ki del príncipe.

Yamcha años atrás, se habría alegrado con la muerte del hombre que le arrebató a la que era su chica. Pero ahora sólo puede abrazarla con consuelo, la mujer llora amargamente en los brazos del ex bandido del desierto…hasta caer desmayada.

– Yamcha–le dice Ten Shin Han–llévala a su habitación, será mejor que esté allí.

– Sí…

Milk se hacía a cargo del bebé Trunks, quien también lloraba la muerte de su padre a pesar de no conocerlo totalmente.

– ¿Cuándo tienen pensado revivirlo con las esferas? –el que lanza la pregunta al aire era Gohan.

– Aún no lo haremos–dice el namek–primero debemos encontrar a quien lo mató, debe de tratarse de alguien muy fuerte…como para haber derrotado a Vegeta transformado en súper saiyajin…por el momento, lo más correcto es colocar el cuerpo de Vegeta en una cámara de suspensión, para que no comience a descomponerse.

De inmediato, Krilin coloca al saiyajin fallecido en dicha cámara. Cuando reciben la visita inesperada de maestro Karin acompañado de Yajirobe.

– Yo sé quienes lo asesinaron–dijo mientras le arroja a Gohan una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño– ¡las van a necesitar!

* * *

El océano no era piadoso con la pequeña, que a pesar de haber alertado a los guardacostas aún no es rescatada. Fue una mala idea haber tratado de nadar contra la corriente, haberlo hecho ha causado que su temperatura corporal disminuya demasiado deprisa…produciéndole hipotermia, sus brazos y piernas se le han adormecido y entumido.

La lluvia comienza a caer con fuerza sobre su cara, por lo que no puede abrir los ojos. Las olas la golpean sin detenerse. También por la necesidad de beber líquidos, ingenuamente bebió algunos sorbos del agua del mar. Grave error, ya que al ser agua salada…la deshidrató. Completamente cansada, no pudo seguir manteniendo la mente despierta, poco a poco terminó colapsando en la inconsciencia. El océano parecía querer devorarla.

**Fin Capítulo Tres**

Para terminar, si se preguntan qué significa la palabra **Ávalon**, les diré que no es una palabra que yo haya inventado, sino que mientras veía un documental de culturas antiguas escuché ese nombre y me gustó.

**Ávalon **es el nombre de una isla legendaria de la mitología celta en algún lugar de las islas Británicas donde, según la leyenda, los manzanos dan sabrosas frutas durante todo el año y habitan nueve reinas hadas.

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai por su comentario en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4**

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, la lluvia no tardaría en caer. La famosa Corporación Cápsula, parecía que se había convertido en una funeraria. El cadáver del príncipe saiyajin, se encontraba a pocos metros de los guerreros. Todos estaban consternados, pero sobre todo la mujer de pelo azul y su pequeño hijo.

– ¡Dilo de una vez! –Gritó Picorro– ¿quién mató a Vegeta?

El antiguo maestro Karin, acompañado del gordito de Yajirobe. Habían llegado para tensionar más el ambiente.

– Una chica y un hombre–responde el gato–yo los vi desde mi torre, los dos son sumamente poderosos.

– ¿Una chica y un chico? –Dice con voz dudosa el hombre sin nariz– ¿estás seguro?

– ¡Sí!...yo no fui el único que los vio–habla–el gordinflón también los miró–señala a Yajirobe.

– Pues, yo sigo con dudas–comenta el hijo de Goku– ¿cómo es posible que una mujer y un hombre puedan derrotar a un súper saiyajin?

– Lo mismo digo yo–alegó Ten Shin Han–simplemente no creo posible, que un par de humanos derrotaran a Vegeta.

– Aunque no lo creas, es cierto–dice Yajirobe.

– ¿Ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Krilin.

– Lo mejor será mantener la calma, aún no sabemos todos los detalles–dice el guerrero de piel verde–debemos averiguar quienes son.

– Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo–afirmó Yamcha, quien regresó de dejar a Bulma en otra habitación– ¿cómo es posible que no hayamos podido sentir ninguna presencia?

– Eso es cierto–reafirma Gohan–si tienen el suficiente poder para eliminar a un súper saiyajin, dicho poder debimos de haberlo sentido, pero no fue así–el niño mira hacia su mentor– ¿cuál cree usted que sea la razón?...señor Picorro.

– Sinceramente–le responde–no lo sé.

Y tal como parecía, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

"_Sí tan sólo papá estuviera aquí_"–piensa el pequeño Gohan.

* * *

– ¡Mr. Satán!... ¡Mr. Satán! –la voz de un hombre, se esparce por la mansión– ¡Mr. Satán!

– ¿Qué ocurre? –El campeón mundial se encontraba, en su despacho privado atendiendo algunos negocios– ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

– Señor, ha pasado algo terrible–el sirviente respira agitado por correr–recibimos una llamada del servicio de guardacostas, diciendo que el crucero donde viajaban su señora esposa e hija…se ha hundido.

– ¡Qué! –el campeón de levanta tan rápido, ocasionando que su silla caiga al piso– ¿qué pasó con ellas?... ¿están vidas?... ¿están a salvo? –preguntó desesperado.

– Eso no lo sé, señor–dice–será mejor que vaya y se reúna con los servicios de rescate.

– Sí…sí–balbucea impactado–has que preparen mi limusina.

– Sí Mr. Satán.

El nuevo y más reciente campeón mundial de las artes marciales, se encuentra desalumbrado. El hombre del peinado estilo afro, camina hacia la repisa en la pared de la habitación. De ella toma una fotografía, la cual pertenece a su familia. Él se sitúa en el centro, abrazando por la espalda a su esposa, quien carga con sus delgados brazos…a quien encarna en vida, el amor que ambos se profesan.

– Videl, princesa–dice llorando ligeramente, al mirar la cara sonriente de la niña peinada con dos colas–debí estar allí, con ustedes.

El hombre poseedor del título de campeón, había planeado esas vacaciones en el mar. Como celebración por ganar el campeonato. Quería pasar el tiempo, viajando en compañía de las dos mujeres que dominan su corazón. La familia Satán, deseaba pasar unas hermosas vacaciones, pero a último momento, el padre de Videl debió permanecer en tierra firme por causa de un nuevo contrato de negocios. Cosa que impidió que disfrutaran juntos del viaje.

"_No debí dejarlas ir solas_"–piensa–"_era mí obligación estar con ellas_".

– Mr. Satán–el mismo empleado de antes, regresa–su limusina ya está lista, para partir cuando usted lo desee.

– ¡No perdamos más tiempo! –Camina velozmente hacia la salida– ¡vamos ahora mismo!

El campeón caminó hasta que logró salir, de su enorme mansión. Para luego montarse en su lujoso transporte terrestre, el cual aceleró a su máxima capacidad con destino…a la estación de guarda costas.

"_Sólo espero que estén seguras_"–dice mentalmente, mientras que el vehículo se desplaza bajo la lluvia.

* * *

A nivel de la superficie, la lluvia caía con fuerza. Pero en las alturas, la tormenta era peor ya que esta, está acompañada de descargas de electricidad. Aún así, sólo dos personas se enfrentan contra la tempestad.

– ¡Maldita lluvia!... ¡estúpido clima!–gritó molesta la mujer de cabello rubio–mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en el laboratorio, hasta que el clima mejorara.

– ¡Pero qué tonterías dices número dieciocho! –Le dice su hermano–sabes mejor que nadie, que destruimos por completo ese lugar…y tampoco quiero volver al hogar de ese viejo asqueroso.

– Sí, eso ya lo sé…pero está lloviendo demasiado–dice la mujer–busquemos un lugar para no mojarnos, además que quiero cambiarme de ropa–dijo mirando su vestimenta–esta está horrible.

El androide diecisiete ríe un poco–De acuerdo–alza su mirada y divisa algo–mira número dieciocho, hay una ciudad más adelante–ella asiente y continúa volando hacia la metrópoli.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser muy poderosos. Los androides sólo saben relativamente poco sobre su pasado, solamente conocen el nombre de su creador. El doctor Gero, fue el único que logró escapar del cuartel general, del ejército de la Patrulla Roja cuando esta fue destruida por Goku, en la época donde este apenas era un niño.

Al ver el sueño de la Patrulla Roja, para conquistar el mundo acabado. Decidió vengarse de Goku por lo que hizo, y es por eso que continuó con sus experimentos en el campo de la robótica. Muchos años después de la derrota de la armada de la Patrulla Roja, el doctor Gero construyó un nuevo laboratorio en las montañas de la Capital del Norte.

Fue allí, donde perfeccionó la construcción de los guerreros que se encargarían de matar al padre de Gohan. Al principio pensaba diseñar a robots para que eliminaran a Goku, pero al mantener vigilado al esposo de Milk, por medio de mini robots espías con la forma de insectos. Se dio cuenta, de que las habilidades de Goku vencerían fácilmente, a cualquier hombre mecánico.

Por eso, tomó la decisión de rediseñar su venganza. Al crear una nueva generación de androides, que si fueran capaces de eliminar a Goku. Cuando analizó sus prototipos, notó que si modificaba a un ser humano normal, con la ayuda de componentes cibernéticos. Se podía crear a un ser súper dotado.

Cerca de su laboratorio, existía un pequeño pueblo. La comunidad era tan diminuta que ni siquiera salía en los mapas. Aprovechando que el resto del mundo, no conocía la existencia de esa comunidad, la atacó con la ayuda de otros androides de bajo poder. Su objetivo era conseguir a humanos, a los cuales someterá a sus crueles experimentos.

Cuando la luz del sol, cayó sobre el poblado. Se podían ver las ruinas de la pequeña comunidad, donde también se encontraban los cadáveres de los habitantes. Todos murieron menos dos personas, eran hermanos gemelos. Una era una chica bonita de cabello rubio, y el otro era su hermano cuyo cabello era negro.

Una vez que ambos humanos, se encontraban en su laboratorio. Dio inicio a la operación. Lo primero que hizo, fue borrar para siempre la memoria de los humanos…olvidando sus verdaderos nombres. Lo segundo fue instalar en sus cuerpos los componentes robóticos, que serán capaces de darles la fuerza suficiente, para matar a Goku. Y uno de esos componentes, consistía en un sistema de energía ilimitada, el cual les daba poder para pelear por horas, días, meses o más tiempo, sin sentirse cansados.

Cuando el procedimiento estuvo completado, el doctor Gero vio su venganza encargada en la forma de sus dos nuevas creaciones, las cuales bautizó con el nombre de androide número diecisiete y dieciocho. El científico malvado, creía al principio que sus creaciones le obedecerían a cabalidad…pero no fue así.

Los androides al tener tanto poder, no entendían porqué tenían que obedecer las órdenes de un viejo loco, y con poco poder de pelea. Y así fue, como la creación se reveló contra el creador…y le dieron muerte al doctor Gero. Dándoles a los androides la libertad, para hacer lo que quisieran. La personalidad de los humanos cibernéticos, también se vio alterada.

La maldad del doctor Gero, se vio reflejada en sus creaciones. Quienes a pesar de haber matado, a la persona que los convirtió en lo que son. Aún así continúan con su misión, de matar a Goku. No obstante estos, no se han enterado aún que este ya ha fallecido. Como último acto de libertad, los androides destruyeron el laboratorio del doctor Gero.

Pero lo que ninguno supo, fue que el doctor Gero había iniciado con un nuevo proyecto aún más ambicioso, que los androides diecisiete y dieciocho. El científico había incursionado en el campo de la genética, mediante la obtención de muestras de células de varios de los guerreros más fuertes. Con la ayuda de mini robots espías, consiguió muestras de Vegeta, Goku, Picorro, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y de Freezer junto con su padre.

En una habitación debajo de su laboratorio principal, el doctor Gero unificó las células obtenidas para formar a un sólo ser vivo. El cual tendría la ventaja de utilizar las técnicas, de las personas que integran sus células. Sin embargo, este proyecto tomaría muchos años en completarse, por lo que lo dejó a cargo de su computadora principal…la cual se encargaría de formar al guerrero más perfecto de todo el universo.

El cual, para terminar su desarrollo tendría que fusionarse con los androides número diecisiete y dieciocho…y así el guerrero de nombre Cell, alcanzaría la perfección absoluta…pero para que esto ocurra, faltan aún muchos años.

* * *

La pequeña hija del campeón, aún sigue con vida. Haber bebido al agua salada del mar, la deshidrató. A pesar de haber despertado hace pocos minutos, aún sus brazos y piernas le duelen mucho. Sus labios comienzan a ponerse morados y su cuerpo tiembla por causa del frío de las aguas.

Sin embargo, sus deseos de sobrevivir son muy grandes. Y con la convicción de que vivirá, logra recuperar la conciencia. Lentamente abre su boca, dejando entrar en ella…el agua de lluvia. Cosa que poco a poco la hidrata. Su chaleco salvavidas, aún continúa enviando la señal de ayuda.

Por suerte para la chica de ojos azules, en el horizonte se observaba un helicóptero de los servicios de rescate. Que maniobra con dificultad, bajo el implacable clima. En un determinado momento, se posicionen justo sobre la niña, para luego descender una canastilla y un par de hombres de rescate.

En pocos minutos la flamante hija del campeón, se encontraba sana y salva. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, lo primero que logró ver fue una silueta robusta sobre ella…rápidamente pudo reconocerla.

– Papá–dice casi sin fuerzas.

– Videl–el campeón sonríe– ¿cómo te sientes?

– Tengo mucho frío, me duele el cuerpo–le afirmó–estoy muy cansada.

De inmediato, un médico dentro del helicóptero. Cubre a la niña empapada con una gruesa frazada.

– Lo sé cariño, lo sé–le dice su padre–pronto todo se arreglará, estaremos de regreso en casa.

Ella sólo respondió, dándole una débil sonrisa.

Él no pudo evitar, soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. En el fondo, haber encontrado a su hija sola…sólo significaba una cosa. Pero tenía miedo de preguntar, aún así…lo hizo.

– Videl, mi amor–pronunció lentamente y con voz baja–dime cariño… ¿qué pasó con tu mamá?

– No lo sé, papá–contestó la niña de ojos azules–cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba…no sé a dónde se fue.

– Está bien hija, está bien–solloza–está bien.

Él ya temía esa respuesta, y fue precisamente lo que él creía…su esposa estaba muerta. Mientras que la trasladan a toda prisa, hacia Orange Star City. Simultáneamente, otros helicópteros buscaban en la zona, a más sobrevivientes del terrible naufragio. Pero no encontraron a nadie. Lo que si notaron, fue algo muy extraño.

En sus mapas se encontraba cartografiada, una isla cerca del lugar donde se hundió el barco, pero dicha isla no se encontraba por ninguna parte…era con si el océano se lo hubiera tragado. Se percataron que el agua, flotaban artículos de fabricación humana. Lo que denotaba que allí estuvo la isla, que ha desaparecido.

Luego de mucho tiempo de búsqueda, al no encontrar a nadie. Dieron por terminada la misión de rescate.

* * *

– ¡Por fin! –Exclamó la mujer rubia–ya dejó de llover.

– Sí, pero eso es lo de menos–responde el androide diecisiete–ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco–el chico giró su cabeza y caminó por los alrededores del parque en donde aterrizaron– ¿querías ropa nueva verdad?

– Sí–contestó secamente.

– Pues mira hacia la derecha–le señala con la mano–ahí hay un centro comercial.

– ¡Genial!...así podré comprar ropa nueva.

El androide masculino comienza a reír– ¿Comprar?... ¡por favor número dieciocho!...sabes mejor que nadie, que robarás la ropa.

Ella le mira seriamente y se encoge de hombros. Caminaron unos cuantos metros, mientras lo hacían. No les importaba chocar, con los demás transeúntes. Las puertas eléctricas de la entrada, se abren dejando pasar. A los seres robóticos.

– No cabe duda–dice número diecisiete mirando el lugar de derecha a izquierda–los humanos si que saben vivir.

– Es verdad diecisiete–replicó dieciocho–pero no se lo merecen–él asiente y continúan con su camino.

Con relativa calma, los dos androides se subieron en una escalera eléctrica. Que los llevó hacia el segundo piso. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, que no dejaban de comprar gran cantidad de artículos. Sobre todo las mujeres, las cuales utilizaban a los hombres que les daban compañía…como si fueran mulas de carga.

Al ver como empleaban las féminas a los caballeros, número dieciocho sonríe y la da una mirada divertida a su hermano gemelo.

– Vamos diecisiete–declaró la mujer–sígueme.

– De acuerdo.

La mortal chica de cabello rubio, caminó por el pasillo mirando por los escaparates. En un local comercial, vio gran cantidad de ropa femenina que fue de su agrado. La rubia se vio a sí misma, tomó con sus dedos el chaleco que tenía puesto. El cual le parecía muy pasado de moda, y se veía horrible con la insignia de la Patrulla Roja en su espalda.

Decidida a encontrar algo mejor que ponerse, avanzó hacia dentro. A pesar de que el doctor Gero, les borró la memoria a ambos…cuando les realizó el procedimiento de conversión de humano a androide. No fue capaz de eliminar, lo que hace que una chica…le encante verse bien y por lo tanto, tener un poco de vanidad.

Por su parte, el androide diecisiete se quedó afuera de la tienda por unos minutos más. Él también el fondo, sentía atracción por los productos que son de venta, en el centro comercial. De igual manera que su hermana, aún posee algunos gustos humanos.

El hombre de pañuelo naranja en el cuello, caminó hasta que se encontró dentro de una tienda, específicamente en un negocio especializado en la venta de armas de fuego.

– ¿En qué le puedo ayudar señor? –le preguntó uno de los vendedores de la armería.

– Sólo estoy dando un vistazo–dijo en respuesta a la pregunta, anteriormente formulada.

El sitio estaba repleto de armas de toda clase. En uno de los mostradores, se exhibía un revólver que incluía su respectiva funda, y cinturón de cuero color café. El androide sabía en el fondo, que él no necesitaba ninguna arma de fuego. Con sus poderes era más que suficiente, pero le gustaba la idea de cómo se le vería esa arma, colgando de su cintura.

– Veo que le gusta el revólver–le dice el mismo vendedor del comienzo–sí gusta, le puedo hacer un descuento.

El androide le mira–Sí me lo quiero llevar, lástima que no tenga dinero.

– Ohhh es una pena–le comenta el vendedor–estaba dispuesto a dejárselo a buen precio.

El chico sonríe–El dinero no lo es todo–y con dichas palabras, le dio un puñetazo al mostrador de vidrio.

– ¡Oiga!... ¿qué demonios cree que hace?

– Sólo consigo lo que quiero–increíblemente para el vendedor, la mano del sujeto frente a él no estaba rota, a pesar de haber roto el cristal.

– ¡Devuelva eso a su lugar!

– Lo siento, pero no–el androide se coloca el cinturón junto con el arma–me gusta mucho como se me ve.

El dueño de la armería, saca su propia arma y le apunta al chico del pañuelo naranja.

– ¡No lo voy a repetir dos veces! –Gritó molesto–devuelva eso a su lugar.

– Dime… ¿qué vas a hacer? –le dice desafiante–si planeas disparar…hazlo.

– ¡Tu lo pediste! –el hombre accionó el arma de fuego, y el proyectil salió volando hacia el androide.

El androide número diecisiete no se molestó, en hacer algo. Se quedó parado pacientemente, hasta que sintió un pequeño piquete en la cara, el cual no le hizo nada. El humano vio con asombro y terror, como la bala sólo se estrelló en su blanco, pero sin producirle daño alguno.

– ¿Qué clase de ser eres? –Camina hacia atrás– ¿quién eres tú?

– No viene al caso explicarte–saca de su funda, su nueva arma–quiero ver a este juguete en acción–le apunta al hombre y le dispara.

Por causa de los disparos, varios de los compradores del centro comercial. Se percataron de lo que pasó, y de inmediato llamaron a los agentes de seguridad. Por su parte, el androide después de ver el cadáver del humano en el piso, coloca de nuevo su revólver en su cinturón para luego abandonar la tienda.

Cuando llegó a la salida, se encontró rodeado por los guardias de seguridad. Que le apuntaban con pistolas pequeñas y escopetas.

– ¡Alto ahí! –Grita un agente de seguridad–no se resista, y coloque sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

El androide se estaba divirtiendo mucho, por lo que decidió seguirles la corriente.

– Está bien–les dice–me rindo–pone sus manos en la nuca.

– Eso es, no intente nada tonto–un oficial se coloca detrás de él, para luego esposarlo.

– Muy bien–dice otro vigilante–ahora camine.

Pero el chico no camina, y sólo comienza a reírse. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, el hermano de número dieciocho. Separó sus manos, haciendo que las esposas que lo sujetaban…se convirtieran en pedazos de metal. Los demás agentes, casi no creen lo que vieron. Y uno de ellos, se asustó tanto que le disparó a diecisiete con su escopeta.

Como era de esperarse, el chico de cabello negro no recibió daño alguno. Por lo que los demás, vigilantes también abren fuego. Los compradores, salen corriendo asustados por los constantes disparos. Los vigilantes dispararon todo lo que tenían, hasta el punto de quedarse sin balas.

– ¡Dios mío! –fue lo último que pronunció, uno de los hombres de la seguridad. Ya que, el androide usando su súper velocidad, le dio un golpe a cada que les provoca la muerte.

– Será mejor que busque número dieciocho–dice caminando encima de los cadáveres.

Mientras eso sucedía, la mujer de cabello rubio. Se encontraba mirando toda la ropa de venta en el almacén, había vestidos de todos los tipos. La chica sólo sonríe al verlos.

– ¿Necesita que le ayude? –Le ofrece una vendedora–nuestra ropa está a la última moda.

– Sí, puedo verlo–dice–tienen ropa muy bonita.

– Claro señorita.

La mujer rubia, luego de tomar unas cuantas prendas de ropa. Caminó hacia el vestidor, para cambiarse de ropa.

– ¿Le queda bien la ropa? –le preguntó la vendedora esperándola afuera del vestidor.

– Sí–habló la mujer al salir– ¿cómo me veo? –pregunta dándose unas cuantas miradas en un espejo.

– Se ve genial–le alaba.

El androide femenino, también se cambió de zapatos y tomó algunos otros accesorios. Justo en ese momento, su hermano hizo acto de presencia. Pero este no estaba solo, debido a que lo seguían otros agentes de seguridad.

– Date prisa número dieciocho–le dijo.

– Ya voy diecisiete–sujeta la ropa y camina hacia la salida.

– ¡Oiga, señorita! –Le dice la vendedora– ¿qué acaso no piensa pagarme?

La rubia se volteó–Ya me cansé de ti–extiende su brazo hacia ella–ya cállate–y con eso dicho, le disparó una ráfaga de energía…que mata al instante a la vendedora.

– ¡Deténgase ahora mismo! –otro grupo de encargados de la seguridad del centro comercial, les rodean.

– Número diecisiete, ya estoy harta de estos humanos–comentó–matémoslos a todos de una vez.

– Sí…

Los androides comienzan a disparar en todas direcciones. Poco a poco el lujoso centro comercial, fue reducido a escombros. Todo humano dentro del lugar, había muerto.

– ¡Maldición! –Grita molesta–olvidé sacar la ropa del lugar, y con lo tanto que me gustaba.

El androide diecisiete le mira divertido–Ya no te preocupes por eso, ya después iremos a otra ciudad donde tomarás lo que quieras.

– Sí–de momento número dieciocho, ve algo en su hermano que no había visto– ¿y esa pistola?

– Ya te diste cuenta, la tomé antes de que todo pasara… ¿verdad que se me ve genial?

– Eres un tonto–ella gira la cabeza–puedo oír sirenas de policía.

Él asiente–Destruyamos esta ciudad, por completo.

Fue lo último que dijeron, antes de iniciar con la matanza.

* * *

– Bulma…Bulma–le llama Milk–despierta.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Lentamente se sienta en la cama– ¿dónde está Trunks? –su hijo fue lo primero en lo que pensó.

La científica se había quedado dormida por varias horas, luego de enterarse de la muerte del príncipe saiyajin.

– No te preocupes por él–le dice la viuda Son–está dormido en su cuna como un angelito.

– Gracias por cuidarlo–la mujer de pelo azul, se pone de pie para ver a su hijo dormir– ¿dónde están los demás?

– Ellos están en la planta baja–le responde Milk–están pensando qué hacer, contra los que mataron a Vegeta.

– Ya veo–dice en voz baja.

– Sé que es un momento difícil, pero debes estar tranquila–le coloca una mano en el hombro, y ambas ven juntas al pequeño Trunks dormir–conozco lo que se siente perder a un marido, pero tú tienes la suerte de que pueden revivirlo.

– Yo no estaría tan segura de ello.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Hace poco soñé, que todos morían…y que ninguno podía ser resucitado–le dice en tono sombrío–tengo un mal presentimiento–pone su mano en su pecho.

La madre de Gohan no dijo nada, ella sentía algo parecido.

Mientras tanto, los amigos del fallecido Goku se encontraban meditando la situación hasta que…

– ¡Muchachos, vengan rápido! –el hombre sin nariz les llama.

– ¿Qué pasa Krilin? –preguntó el guerrero de piel verde.

– Miren estas noticias–de inmediato le subió el volumen al televisor.

–_ Esta es una noticia de última hora_–dice el periodista–_hace una hora, se nos comunicó que Ginjer City fue brutalmente destruida_–dice–_las fuerzas armadas han sido enviadas al lugar de los acontecimientos, pero al parecer también han sido atacadas…los agresores no han sido identificados del todo, lo único que se sabe…es que se tratan de un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer de pelo rubio_–habla–_en cualquier momento les daremos más información_–y con eso Krilin apagó el televisor.

– Estoy seguro que son los mismos que mataron a Vegeta–dice Gohan.

– Yo pienso lo mismo–dijo Ten Shin Han–será mejor que vayamos a esa ciudad.

Todos asienten, y se dirigen a Ginjer City. Aunque Gohan fue sin permiso de su madre.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, pero en Orange Star City.

– ¿Cuál es la condición de mi pequeña?

– No se preocupe Mr. Satán–le dice un médico–ella es una niña muy fuerte, y se repondrá pronto…su vida no corre peligro.

– ¡Gracias a Dios!–exclama aliviado el campeón.

En ese momento, entra un ayudante del hombre de peinado afro.

– Disculpe Mr. Satán–dice–los arreglos fúnebres ya están listos.

– Entiendo, puedes retirarte.

El campeón del mundo, ya había ordenado preparar el funeral de su mujer. A pesar de que su cuerpo no fue recuperado, él le realizaría un funeral como es debido.

"_Le agradezco al cielo_"–dice mentalmente–"_que aún tengo a mi Videl_".

Él sujeta con fuerza la pequeña mano de su hija.

* * *

– Esto es terrible–dice Gohan al ver el lugar.

– Sí–afirmó Krilin.

La antigua ciudad se encuentra ahora en ruinas. Por todas partes son visibles, los cuerpos sin vida de los habitantes. También se encontraban los restos, de los tanques y aviones de las fuerzas armadas. Quienes pelearon inútilmente contra los androides.

– Yo no siento ninguna presencia–dice Yamcha.

– Yo tampoco–comenta Ten Shin Han–pero será mejor estar alertas.

– Escuchen todos–Picorro toma el mando–sepárense y registren el lugar, si encuentran algo eleven su ki, para avisar a los demás.

Cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Buscaron por todas partes, sin encontrar a nadie. Gohan con la esperanza de encontrar a algún sobreviviente, busca debajo de los escombros…pero sólo encuentra personas muertas.

Por su parte, Picorro con la ayuda de su agudo oído. Logra escuchar voces que no son de sus amigos. Camina hacia ellas, específicamente hacia las ruinas de una casa.

– ¡Sé que están ahí!–grita con fuerza– ¡así que den la cara, malnacidos!

De las ruinas, salieron lentamente. Los androides diecisiete y dieciocho.

– Vaya, nos encontraron–dice diecisiete.

– Lástima y nosotros que queríamos darles una sorpresa–comentó dieciocho.

– ¡Pues lo siento mucho!–grita el namek, para luego quitarse su turbante y pesada capa–veamos qué tan rudos son–rápidamente eleva su ki.

Los demás guerreros, al sentir el incremento de poder…se dirigen hacia él. El androide diecisiete se lanzó contra el namek, cosa que Picorro respondió de inmediato lanzándose contra su atacante. Para cuando Gohan y compañía llegan. Picorro y diecisiete, intercambian golpes a alta velocidad.

– Son ellos–dice Krilin–los que asesinaron a Vegeta.

– Basta de palabras–dice el hombre de tres ojos–hay que ayudar a Picorro.

Los demás se preparan para atacar, pero de repente número dieciocho aparece frente a ellos.

– Ustedes jugarán conmigo–les dice la mujer.

– Es una chica muy linda–dijo sonrojado Krilin.

– ¿Pero qué dices Krilin? –habló Gohan.

– Con que quieres jugar–pronunció el antiguo bandido del desierto–pues entonces, juguemos.

El ex novio de Bulma, intenta conectar un puñetazo a la mujer. Pero su puño atraviesa a esta, como si fuera un fantasma. Se trataba de una imagen, producida por la tremenda aceleración de la rubia.

– Aquí estoy… ¡idiota! –desde arriba ella le patea, enviándolo al piso.

– ¡Yamcha! –Ten Shin Han decide actuar, coloca sus manos juntas en forma de triángulo, para luego concentrar su poder en ellas– ¡Kikouhou! –grita al usar su mejor técnica.

El androide dieciocho cruzó sus brazos, para recibir el ataque.

– ¡Masenko! –el hijo de Goku, también ataca.

Un poco más arriba en el cielo, Picorro continúa peleando.

"_No parece cansarse_"–piensa mientras respira agotado–"_ahora comprendo cómo vencieron a Vegeta, lo fueron cansando hasta que llegara a sus límites_".

Por su parte, diecisiete al tener energía ilimitada. No siente ningún cansancio.

– Si quieres, puedo darte cinco minutos para que tomes aire.

– ¡Ya cállate! –gritó y se abalanzó contra el chico de la pistola en la cintura.

El hombre del pañuelo naranja, se agachó antes de que Picorro llegara…para luego darle una fuerte patada en el estómago. Velozmente, hizo un giro invertido para golpear en la espalda al guerrero verde y así, estrellarlo contra el piso. El cual al chocar, produjo un gran cráter.

– ¡Bien hecho muchachos! –celebra prematuramente Krilin, quien erróneamente cree que el androide femenino…ha sido derrotado.

La nube de polvo, fue movida por el viento. Revelando a número dieciocho, completamente intacta.

– ¡No puede ser!

La chica de cabello dorado, desapareció para luego reaparecer frente a humano de tres ojos. Ten Shin Han no pudo hacer nada, cuando el androide usó su velocidad para golpearle en la cara. Sin perder tiempo la cruel asesina se disponía a atacar al pequeño Gohan, pero en ese instante Yamcha regresó a la acción. Disparándole una ráfaga de ki, lo suficientemente intensa como para enviar a volar a la chica…unos cuantos metros.

Pero tal ataque, no le produjo ningún daño físico a la mujer, pero a su ropa sí. Destruyéndole parcialmente su chaleco.

– ¡Kienzan! –gritó el mejor amigo de Goku, cuando el disco de energía estuvo completo. Lo lanzó hacia la mujer, que estaba distraída atacando a Yamcha.

Por mera obra de la casualidad, mientras golpeaba salvajemente al ex novio de la peliazul. Número dieciocho movió su cabeza a la derecha, justo cuando el disco cortante la rozó por el cabello en su lado izquierdo, cortándole unos cuantos mechones.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a cortarme mi hermoso cabello? –le dice furiosa y ahora concluye atacar al calvo.

En otra parte del campo de batalla, el guerrero de piel verduzca. Sale del cráter de impacto que él mismo creó.

– Ya era hora que regresaras–le alegó el androide diecisiete–ahora quiero que me contestes algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Nosotros los conocemos a todos ustedes–dice–allí están Gohan, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y tú eres Picorro…pero–afirma– ¿dónde está Goku?... ¿por qué no ha venido a pelear?

– Goku murió–la respuesta asombró un poco al androide, ya que él deseaba matarlo–hace seis meses…así que no lo esperes, porque él no vendrá.

La misión principal de los androides era eliminar a Goku. Pero ahora que él está muerto, dicha misión no tiene sentido. Después de eso, la plática se acabó…y los puñetazos y patadas se reanudaron. Mientras batallaba, Picorro sintió como el ki de Gohan disminuía…por lo que preocupado, lo buscó con la vista.

El niño estaba siendo aplastado por un fuerte abrazo, dado por el androide dieciocho. Y tirados alrededor de ellos, se encontraban maltrechos los demás guerreros.

– ¡Gohan! –Grita el namek, quien sale disparado en ayuda del niño– ¡Makankosappo! –dio uso a su técnica más poderosa.

El impacto del ataque libera a Gohan, de su atacante.

– Gohan… ¿estás bien?

– Señor Picorro–dice con dificultad.

– Picorro–Krilin se pone de pie, con mucho dolor.

– Krilin, llévate a Gohan de aquí–se lo entrega.

Pero cuando se disponía a irse, Krilin nota algo.

– ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!–le alertó demasiado tarde.

Cuando el namek se volteó, recibió un fuerte puñetazo del androide diecisiete directo en la zona del corazón. El golpe tuvo tanta fuerza, que le perforó el pecho de lado a lado.

– No debiste olvidarte de mí–le dice el chico del pañuelo naranja.

El hijo de Goku, abre lentamente sus ojos. Sólo para ver como cae al suelo, el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro y amigo. La muerte de Picorro, significa que las esferas del dragón han desaparecido para siempre. Si alguien muere, no podrá ser revivido.

– ¡Señor Picorro! –gritó Gohan con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

**Fin Capítulo Cuatro**

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai y a Oyuky Chan por sus comentarios, en el capítulo anterior.

Les diré que me basaré en la película de los dos guerreros del futuro, para crear esta historia…pero le cambiaré algunas cosas para que no sea, una copia exacta de la película.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

El viento soplaba gélido, a la gran altura en la que se encontraba el templo sagrado. La milenaria edificación, flota tal como lo ha hecho desde hace siglos. Dentro de la estructura, específicamente en la sala del trono de Kamisama. Este caía de rodillas al piso, y su cuerpo poco a poco se desvanecía.

– ¡Kamisama!–gritó Mr. Popo desesperado– ¿qué le sucede?

El viejo namek, podía percibir un agudo dolor que le atraviesa el pecho, sin embargo el golpe no lo recibió él. Sino Picorro, el cual junto a él forman a una sola persona. Por lo tanto, si uno de los dos muere el otro lo acompañará al otro mundo.

– Mr. Popo–dice con dificultad–ha llegado el momento de mi partida, Picorro ha muerto.

– ¡No! –su fiel ayudante que se encarga del cuido y mantenimiento del palacio flotante, comenzó a llorar.

– Adiós amigo–le dio una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer para siempre–el templo queda en tus manos.

– ¡Kamisama! –el gran grito del hombrecillo negro con turbante, inundó cada rincón del santuario flotante.

El número de habitantes en el templo, se reduce a una sola persona. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el fiel Mr. Popo caminó hacia el bastón de madera que usaba en vida Kamisama. Para luego de recogerlo, sostenerlo con fuerza entre sus manos. Una a una, las esferas del dragón donde sea que se encontraran. Se convirtieron en piedras, perdiendo para siempre su capacidad mágica de conceder deseos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar, un grito de agonía se escuchaba.

– ¡Señor Picorro! –el joven Gohan, regresó a la conciencia sólo para ver a su maestro y segundo padre. Caer muerto por causa de los androides.

Los demás guerreros, con ver el cuerpo inerte del namek. Entienden en segundos lo que eso implica, ahora ya no habrá esferas del dragón que los respalden. Por lo tanto, ni Vegeta ni ninguna otra persona fallecida podrá volver a la vida.

– Gohan, contrólate–le dice Krilin–mantén la calma.

Pero el primogénito de Goku, no escuchaba razones. Sin importarle el dolor físico, forcejeó para poder zafarse de los brazos de Krilin. Los cuales intentaban retenerlo, pero al final su enfado como siempre ha sido. Le dio la fuerza y voluntad para lograr liberarse, y abalanzarse contra el chico de pañuelo naranja.

A pesar de los gritos del hombre sin nariz y calvo, Gohan corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el androide. Cuando estuvo frente al hombre mecánico, intentó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero este se reía al esquivar, sin ningún problema sus golpes. Al ver como sus ataques eran eludidos, esto sólo provocaba que el chico aumentara su enfado.

Su visión también se va afectando, por causa de las lágrimas que sus ojos derraman. Sin importar que tan velozmente se mueva, el asesino del guerrero de color verde. Se desplazaba a mayor velocidad, hasta el punto de frenar los puños del niño con sus propias manos. Y así, usar su rodilla derecha para golpear a Gohan en la barbilla.

Después soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el niño, para poder utilizar su brazo izquierdo para conectarle un golpe directo a la nariz. Los demás guerreros, salieron del estado de conmoción que le impedía moverse. Y sin dudar, se lanzaron de regreso a la batalla. Los guerreros de raza humana, sabían que sólo con un milagro podrían ganar.

Mientras tanto, Gohan después de recibir ese golpe, que le ha causa un ligero sangrar en su rostro. Se arrastra hacia el cuerpo inerte, del guerrero de tez verduzca. Al llegar al cuerpo de su mentor, le sacude aún sabiendo que eso no logrará hacerle volver al mundo de los vivos.

– Señor Picorro–dice entre sollozos.

En ese instante comenzó a recodar, cuando conoció al guerrero de piel verde. Años atrás, el día que su padre y él se dirigían a una inocente visita a Kame House. La feliz ocasión, se vio arruina con la inesperada llegada de su tío. El cual no traía buenas intenciones, en cuestión de minutos el pequeño hijo de Goku y Milk.

Fue secuestrado por el hermano mayor de su padre, y al llegar al lugar donde aterrizó la nave esférica de su tío. El miedo, sensación que la había dominado implacablemente. No tardó en hacerse presente, y desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos. El terror por no saber que le habrá el cruel saiyajin, no le dejaba en paz.

Precisamente por eso, el llanto había dado inicio. Su secuestrador harto por el lloriqueo, le encerró dentro de su propia nave espacial. Cada segundo dentro de esa esfera blanca, le parecía como si fuera una eternidad. Hasta que por fin pudo escuchar la voz de su padre llamándole, voz que le ofreció consuelo y paz en ese momento de desesperación.

No obstante, la voz de su progenitor no fue la única que escuchó. Otra voz pero más gruesa y profunda, también se encontraba en el lugar. Por varios minutos, Gohan fue capaz de percibir los gritos y explosiones que la batalla producía. Hasta que un grito de dolor le perturbó más, ese chillido provenía de la garganta de su padre.

Lenta pero firmemente, el miedo fue siendo reemplazado por furia. Y con un súbito incremento de su poder, logró salir en una potente explosión de la nave espacial que le aprisionaba. Al poder salir, descubrió el porqué del grito de agonía de su padre. Su tío tenía puesto su pie derecho sobre el pecho de Goku, aplicándole un dolor inmensurable.

Por segunda vez, su poder de pelea explotó con violencia. Y se lanzó contra el saiyajin de cabellera larga, y con un sólo cabezazo logró apartar a su tío de su padre. Después de eso, perdió la conciencia. Cuando despertó de golpe en un pequeño lago, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mismo sitio que antes.

Y aún más importante, él no se encontraba solo en el lugar. Un hombre de apariencia extraña y algo aterradora, le daba compañía. El sujeto se identificó con el nombre de Picorro, además le notificó sobre la muerte de su padre en la lucha con Raditz. Pero no había tiempo para llorar su partida, ya que Picorro sin perder tiempo valioso.

Dio inicio a su entrenamiento. Por seis largos meses, el pequeño y solitario Gohan. Sobrevivió a la intemperie, que le ofrecía la isla donde se encontraba. Luchando contra dinosaurios que le perseguían, peleando por encontrar algo para comer. Debatiéndose en duelo con el frío de la noche.

Al tiempo logró adaptarse al cruel ambiente, hasta el punto de poder idear una manera para poder escapar. Y así volver a su hogar, junto con su madre. El pequeño Gohan, echó mano de su intelecto para diseñar y construir, una balsa que le permitiera cruzar la inmensidad del mar. Que rodeaba la isla en la que se encontraba, para llegar a tierra firme y alcanzando el deseado reencuentro con su mamá.

Luego de navegar por algunas horas, el mar escondió su calma para mostrar su furia. Las olas eran implacables y no cedían, en su labor de hacer volcar la pequeña embarcación. Al final el océano, se declaró ganador. Y el diminuto bote, que tanto esfuerzo le tomó construir. Quedó hecha pedazos, y él terminó inconsciente en una playa.

En ese sitio fue rescatado por un grupo de niños, los cuales vivían solos y sin ningún adulto que los mandara. Luego de un tiempo con ellos, logró llegar a su casa pero en el último momento. Retrocedió, no sabía porqué motivo no se atrevió a volver con su madre. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntárselo, debido a que Picorro había aparecido para llevarlo de regreso a la isla, y así iniciar con su debido entrenamiento.

Por los próximos seis meses, el niño llorón y consentido que todos conocían. Desapareció para siempre, para darle su lugar a un nuevo Gohan. Un Gohan que entendía los peligros que el mundo implicaba, un Gohan que había madurado demasiado pronto para su joven edad. Un Gohan que estaba dispuesto a luchar por su planeta y por su vida. Un Gohan que combatiría lo que fuera.

Pero el hijo de Milk y Goku, no sólo aprendió a cómo dar patadas y a esquivar ataques. También se dio cuenta, de que Picorro no era tan cruel y despiadado como los demás decían que era. El joven saiyajin se percató, que de bajo de esa apariencia de alguien serio y gruñón. Se encontraba una persona noble y comprensiva. Cuando llegó el momento, de enfrentar la amenaza de los saiyajin. En la batalla contra Vegeta y Nappa, en un momento sintió miedo. Pero al ver como su maestro, se sacrificó para salvar su vida. El miedo de esfumó, y la furia lo reemplazó. Al final de aquel día, lograron salvar a la Tierra. Pero ese apenas era, el comienzo del mal.

Para poder resucitar a Picorro y a los demás. Él en compañía de Krilin y Bulma, emprendieron un viaje al planeta Namek. Lugar de origen de su maestro y amigo, pero ellos no eran los únicos en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Otro individuo llamado Freezer, deseaba poder alcanzar la vida eterna.

En aquel lejano mundo, disputaron terribles batallas. Derramaron sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Para cumplir su objetivo, el cual con la llegada de Goku al planeta Namek. Ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, el guerrero saiyajin criado en la Tierra. Alcanzó el mítico poder conocido como, el súper saiyajin. Con el cual enfrentó al malvado de Freezer, en aquel planeta.

Luego de que lograron regresar a la Tierra, y después de la derrota definitiva del cruel gobernador del universo. Gohan creyó que ahora vivirían en paz. Pero lamentablemente, no fue así. Una extraña enfermedad hizo algo que Freezer no pudo, matar a Goku. Cosa que destrozó al pequeño saiyajin.

Cuando su padre murió, Picorro se convirtió en aquella imagen paterna que le daba confianza. En algunas ocasiones, su madre le permitía visitarlo en el templo sagrado. Allí conversaban sobre gran cantidad de cosas, como en la oportunidad cuando el pequeño le cuestionó la razón por la cual. No quiso irse con los demás nameks, a su nuevo planeta.

El guerrero argumentó, se si se iba seguro tendría una vida muy aburrida. Y a él ese estilo de vida, no le interesaba. Y por eso decidió permanecer en la Tierra, y así continuar con su entrenamiento. Pero esa decisión ya le ha cobrado la factura, hasta el punto de haber perdido su vida. Gohan al escuchar las explosiones cercanas, volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y mirar la batalla.

Krilin sostenía un intercambio de golpes con la androide dieciocho, pero que ha ella no le costaba trabajo bloquear. Ten Shin Han salía de unos escombros que lo cubrían, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños las cuales sangraban un poco. En otro parte Yamcha estaba siendo torturado, por el androide diecisiete.

Gohan se puso de pie, y le dio una rápida mirada al cuerpo de su maestro. Al verlo apretó los puños con fuerza, y se disparó en el aire hacia donde estaba el androide diecisiete. El chico con el revólver en la cintura, presionaba su pie derecho sobre la cabeza del ex bandido del desierto.

– ¡Yamcha! –gritó al acercarse a donde él se encontraba.

El niño concentró su ki en su puño derecho, con el cual golpeó en el rostro al androide. Que no posee la capacidad para percibir presencias de energía, por lo que no se percató de la cercanía del saiyajin joven. Tomándolo desprevenido y arrojándolo hacia atrás unos metros.

– ¡Qué tonto eres número diecisiete! –Se burló su hermana de cabello rubia, al aterrizar cerca de él– ¿cómo permitiste que ese chiquillo te golpeara?

– ¡No fastidies número dieciocho! –se pone de pie y se sacude el polvo–después de todo, esto es sólo un juego.

La mortífera mujer mecánica, suelta una ligera risa antes de acompañar a su hermano gemelo. Hacia donde se encontraba los demás guerreros, con intenciones de continuar jugando.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Yamcha? –Gohan le cuestiona al ex novio de Bulma.

– Sí Gohan–escupe un poco de sangre–gracias, me salvaste la vida.

– Esto es inútil–comentó Krilin–si ni Vegeta ni Picorro pudieron con ellos, es imposible pensar que nosotros les ganemos.

– Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer–afirmó Ten Shin Han–pero lo que más me tiene asombrado, es saber que existe alguien que supera la fuerza de Freezer.

– Muchachos–dice Krilin en voz baja–como ya deben de saber, ahora que Picorro ha muerto Kamisama también y eso significa que las esferas.

– Han desaparecido–le interrumpe Yamcha–si alguien muere, no podrá ser regresado a la vida.

– Eso lo sabemos–dice Ten Shin Han–pero eso no es ninguna excusa, para abandonar la batalla.

– ¿Pero qué dices? –dijo el hombre sin nariz.

– Mientras el enemigo continúe de pie–declaró decidido–yo seguiré luchando.

– Pues sí quieres pelear–les dijo Gohan–prepárate, porque ahí vienen–le señala a los androides, que se dirigen con dirección hacia donde se encuentran reunidos.

Los hombres adultos, saltan para evadir a los androides. Pero Gohan no se movió de su lugar, el chico sólo separó un poco sus piernas y se inclinó ligeramente.

– ¡Vengan malditos! –Les gritó con fuerza– ¡jamás les perdonaré lo que hicieron! –una aura blanca se comenzó a formar a su alrededor– ¡yo vengaré la muerte del señor Picorro!

El piso temblaba violentamente, el cabello largo y negro del niño. Se erizó y se levantó, a medida que el ki de Gohan subía sin control. También la musculatura del chico, se vio incrementada. El enfado de Gohan, estaba en su máxima expresión.

– ¡Los voy a hacer pedazos! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, cuando se arrojó contra los androides.

* * *

– Papá, papá–la niña de ojos azules llama a su padre–papá, papá.

Luego de ser rescatada, y previamente establecida en el hospital. Poco a poco fue recuperando el vigor, y con el tiempo el color rosado fue regresando a sus mejillas. Y en contra de todo pronóstico médico, la niña recuperó la lucidez más pronto de lo que pensaban.

– Ya despertaste cariño–una enfermera le sonríe amablemente–déjame revisar tus ojos.

La mujer utilizando una linterna, iluminó las pupilas azuladas de la pequeña. Y así se aseguró, que los ojos de la chica están respondiendo bien. Luego inspeccionó, la temperatura de la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales.

– ¿Cómo está la niña? –preguntó el médico en jefe, al entrar a la habitación.

– Muy bien doctor–dice la enfermera–pero aún debe descansar más tiempo.

– Entiendo–asiente el hombre de bata blanca.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre? –les pregunta Videl.

– El campeón Mr. Satán–le responde el médico–tuvo que salir para atender unos asuntos personales, pero el me dijo que volverá pronto–le afirmó.

El doctor no quiso decirle directamente a la pequeña, que su padre había salido para asegurarse personalmente. De que los arreglos del funeral de su esposa, estén correctamente preparados.

– Tengo mucha sed–les comunicó la chica.

– Enfermera, dele un poco de agua–ordenó.

– Sí doctor.

La enfermera le acercó un vaso con agua, para que la bebiera.

* * *

– ¿Lo encontraste Bulma? –le preguntó angustiada Milk.

– No–contestó–lo busqué por toda la casa, pero hay rastros ni de Gohan ni de los demás.

– ¿Adónde se ha ido? –Pronunció llorando– ¿por qué se fue?...y justo ahora que siento que algo malo está pasando.

– Tal vez yo podría ayudarlas–una voz vieja se escuchó en la habitación.

– ¡Uranai Baba!–dicen las mujeres al unísono.

La bruja entró en la habitación, flotando en su bola de cristal.

– Dime Uranai Baba–le dijo la viuda Son– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando?... ¿dónde están los demás?

– ¿Cuál es la identidad de los asesinos de Vegeta? –le preguntó Bulma.

– Antes de responderles esas preguntas–dice con pesar–deben saber que hace poco, Kamisama y Picorro murieron.

– ¡Qué!–grita Milk.

– Entonces las esferas–dice Bulma.

– Correcto–habló–ellas se han convertido en piedras, se han vuelto completamente inútiles.

En ese momento, la gran científica perdió toda esperanza para resucitar a Vegeta.

– Los responsables de todo lo que está pasando, son un par de sujetos–les cuenta–que se hacen llamar, androide número diecisiete y número dieciocho…los cuales son creaciones un tal Doctor Gero–dice–en este preciso momento, Gohan y los demás muchachos están arriesgando sus vidas para derrotarlos.

"_El Doctor Gero_"–pensó la mujer de pelo azul–"_estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes_".

– ¡No Gohan! –Milk casi se desmalla, pero rápidamente se repone de pie y sujeta de sus ropas a la vieja bruja– ¡quiero que me enseñes lo que está haciendo Gohan!... ¡rápido!

– Está bien, pero suéltame–Milk de inmediato la deja caer–acérquense a mi esfera de cristal–Uranai Baba comenzó a decir palabras mágicas a lo que su bola mágica, respondió mostrándole el campo de batalla.

* * *

Volando a poca altura sobre el suelo, tres figuras se desplazaban a alta velocidad. Dos de las cuales, volaban en dirección contra la tercera.

– Esto se está poniendo emocionante–pronunció palabra el androide diecisiete, quien ve a Gohan volar a toda velocidad hacia él.

– Juguemos un poco con él–comentó número dieciocho.

Gohan se movía tan rápido, que su aura al volar. Generaba una gran zanja en el piso, y por causa de esta. El piso se desgarraba a pedazos. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de los androides, el niño desapareció de la vista de estos.

– ¿A dónde diablos se metió ese mocoso? –dice dieciocho.

– Debe estar cerca de aquí–dice su hermano gemelo.

La mujer de cabello rubio aterrizó, para comenzar a buscar al hijo de Goku. Pero para su sorpresa, un par de manos pequeñas salen de la tierra. Sujetándola por los tobillos, para así halarla hacia abajo. Y cuando la mujer estaba bajo tierra, el pequeño saiyajin emergió del terreno.

– ¡Masenko! –el rayo de energía salió de las palmas de sus manos, hasta entrar en el agüero donde está número dieciocho y luego detonar en una potente explosión.

Sin perder tiempo, Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho del pañuelo naranja. Rápidamente le lanzó un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, sin embargo el androide logró atrapar su ataque con su mano. Para enseguida golpearlo con un rodillazo en el estómago, el cual hace que Gohan escupa un poco de sangre mezclada con saliva.

El hombre después unió sus manos en forma de puño, con las que le pegó al niño en la espalda enviándolo contra el piso. Mientras caía a toda velocidad, el alumno de Picorro alcanzó a colocarse de manera erguida. Y así pudo caer apoyado sobre sus pies, cuando se disponía a atacar al androide.

Una ráfaga de ki chocó contra él en su espalda, arrojándolo al piso. El ataque venía de parte de número dieciocho, quien había salido del agujero en el que se encontraba. La mujer estaba con su cara ligeramente sucia, y su chaleco con la insignia de la Patrulla Roja. Estaba un poco estropeado, por causa de la anterior técnica del niño.

Pero a pesar del dolor, Gohan se recuperó y contraatacó. Intercambiando golpes a alta velocidad, los cuales eran bloqueados con sus respectivos antebrazos. Pero el hijo de Milk, consiguió darle una patada en el estómago al androide femenino. Seguidamente para conectarla, con un cabezazo directo en la cara.

Sin embargo, él sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltearse fue recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro, por parte del androide diecisiete. A lo que Gohan reaccionó, disparándole una ráfaga de energía, la cual el chico del pañuelo naranja…esquivó con sólo inclinar su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Mientras esto ocurría, los demás guerreros miraban la batalla entre Gohan y los androides.

– ¡Hay que ayudar a Gohan! –Gritó Krilin–él solo no puede contra ellos.

Los restantes luchadores, asienten con la cabeza.

La mujer rubia se disponía a regresar a la lucha, cuando alguien le sujetó el brazo derecho. Al girar su visión se dio cuenta, que la persona que la detenía era Ten Shin Han.

– ¡Zanzoken! –al gritar su cuerpo se dividió en una gran cantidad de imágenes, con la apariencia exacta a la del guerrero con tres ojos.

Las imágenes de él, se movían en círculo alrededor de la mujer. Con la intención de confundirla, Lamentablemente, la mujer mecánica podía distinguir de entre las copias. Cual era el verdadero Ten Shin Han, por lo que preparó un gran ataque de ki para lanzárselo. Pero en ese momento, Krilin apareció sobre el androide, para distraerla.

Al mismo tiempo, Yamcha se ubicaba para iniciar su ataque. El cual consistía en formar una esfera de energía, en la palma de su mano derecha.

– ¡Sokidan! –dijo el ex bandido del desierto, disparó su ataque cuyo objetivo era el androide diecisiete, que se encontraba luchando contra Gohan.

– ¿Eso es todo? –habló arrogante el chico, al niño que respiraba agitado.

Cuando luchaban, Gohan quien estaba encolerizado le atacó disparándole rápidamente ráfagas de ki. De igual manera que lo hizo, contra Freezer en el planeta Namek años atrás. Pero haber hecho eso, desperdició mucha de su energía. Y a pesar de tener deseos de lucha, su cuerpo ya no daba abasto.

Yamcha aprovechó el momento para atacar, y utilizó los dedos de su mano para controlar y dirigir. La esfera de ki por el aire, esta llegar al androide. Gohan sonrió al ver la técnica de Yamcha, acercarse por detrás del robot. El niño confiado, esperó hasta que esta chocara con el hombre del pañuelo naranja.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de impactar, el androide número diecisiete hizo un giro invertido en el aire. La energía pasó por debajo de él, mientras que él por arriba. Al terminar la maniobra, el chico cayó de pie y con los brazos cruzados…mostrando una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. Yamcha apenas pudo hacer cambiar de dirección a la bola de ki, antes de que chocara con en el cuerpo de Gohan.

– ¿De verdad creyeron que no me había dado cuenta de ese ataque? –les dijo orgulloso.

De repente se escuchó una gran explosión, se trataba del cuerpo inconsciente y maltrecho de Krilin. Que impactó contra una pared de piedra, mientras Ten Shin Han agotaba las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedan. Su oponente era número dieciocho, quien tomó los restos de un poste telefónico. Con el cual golpeó al hombre de tres ojos, lanzándolo por el piso.

Luego saltó directamente sobre él, para caer en el pecho del guerrero rompiéndole varias costillas. Tanto fue el dolor que le causó, que ocasionó la pérdida de conciencia del hombre. Gohan regresó sobre sus pies, pero el exceso de cansancio le estaba nublando la visión. Y lentamente se tambaleaba de un lado al otro.

Al verlo débil, el androide diecisiete centró su atención en Yamcha. El cual usaba su técnica, contra dieciocho quien era perseguida por la esfera de ki. Pero ella aceleró, haciendo que él la perdiera de vista. Reapareciendo justo detrás de él, golpeándolo con fuerza en la espalda. Ante el dolor, Yamcha giró hacia un lado y finalmente cayendo al piso. Por su parte Gohan con su energía agotada, cayó al piso y respirando con dificultad.

– Perdóneme señor Picorro–susurró Gohan–no fui capaz de vengar su muerte–luego se desmayó.

– ¡Esto se acabó! –Número dieciocho alzó su mano al cielo, en la que comenzó a reunir su poder y así formar una gigantesca bola de ki– ¡mueran!

– ¡Detente ahí número dieciocho! –su hermano le detuvo en el último momento.

– ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa diecisiete? –le dice molesta– ¡hay que matarlos de una vez!

– Como siempre eres muy impulsiva dieciocho–le dice–si los matamos ahora, ya no habrá nadie con quien jugar más.

La mujer robot, comienza a entender y desaparece la energía de su mano.

– Además me parece que hemos encontrado–comenta–algo muy interesante.

– ¿Interesante? –cuestionó su hermana.

– Ese niño–señala a Gohan tirado en el piso–estoy seguro que si lo dejamos avanzar como guerrero, en el futuro nos dará muchas divertidas batallas–dieciocho sonríe–y así podemos jugar con él durante años.

– ¡Buena idea diecisiete! –Le dice–lo iremos despedazando poco a poco, y ahora vamos a buscar a Goku.

– Olvídate de él, gracias a ese tipo–señala al cuerpo de Picorro–me enteré que Goku murió hace tiempo, mejor hagamos otra cosa.

– Está bien, vamos.

Los androides se retiran, dejando a los amigos de Goku tirados y moribundos. Pero para suerte de ellos, una nave de la Corporación Cápsula se divisaba en el cielo acercándose cada vez más.

**Fin Capítulo Cinco**

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai, Oyuky Chan, Jhung Yuki, Lepetiu por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

A todos los deseo un feliz fin de año, y un próspero año 2011.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6**

El silencio reinaba en las ruinas de Ginjer City, edificios desplomados, automóviles destruidos, carreteras arrasadas. Pero también, el silencio rodeaba los cuerpos inconscientes de los amigos de Goku. Quienes hace pocos instantes, lucharon inútilmente, contra las diabólicas creaciones del doctor Gero.

A lo lejos se divisaba, una gran nave que es su costado, tenía escrito el nombre de la empresa más poderosa del mundo. La Corporación Cápsula, esta era pilotada por la hija del fundador de la empresa. La cual viajaba en compañía de familiares y amigos, de los guerreros que yacen tirados en el frío suelo.

– ¡Esta chatarra no puede ir más rápido!–exclamó con un gran grito, la viuda Son.

– Quieres dejar de gritar–le responde algo molesta, la científica de pelo azul–has estado gritando todo el camino, me estás agotando la paciencia.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? –preguntó angustiada–sabiendo que mi Gohan, está arriesgando su vida contra esos malditos androides.

– Serían tan amables de… ¡callarse! –Gritó Yajirobe– ¡ya no las soporto!

Las mujeres se callaron, y continuaron su camino en silencio. En la nave no sólo viajaban Bulma y Milk, sino también. El maestro Roshi, Uranai Baba, Chaos, Oolong, Puar, el maestro Karin junto con Yajirobe. Estos últimos, habían regresado luego de visitar a los guerreros antes de que partieran a la batalla.

Increíblemente, Gohan y los demás habían olvidado llevar consigo. Las semillas del ermitaño, por lo que se vieron obligados a regresar para dárselas por segunda vez.

– Continúa Bulma–dice el gato con bastón–es un poco más adelante, ya casi llegamos.

– Será mejor que aceleres–dijo Chaos–casi no se puede sentir el ki de los muchachos.

Con tal afirmación, la madre de Trunks aceleró a fondo. Menos de cinco minutos después, lo que queda de la ciudad devastada se puede ver.

– ¡Ahí están! –Grita el maestro Roshi– ¡puedo verlos!

La nave fue descendiendo, hasta posarse firmemente en el suelo. Una vez en tierra, la gran puerta trasera se abrió. Y sin perder tiempo, Milk salió corriendo en busca de su hijo.

– ¡Gohan! –Gritaba– ¡Gohan!

La mujer de cabello negro, corrió hacia su hijo. Al estar enfrente de él, cayó de rodillas al notar las heridas que presenta su único hijo. Toda su ropa estaba hecha jirones, y de varias partes de su cuerpo. Fluía el líquido vital de color rojo, además que el chico estaba desmayado. El amor de madre le hace abrazarlo con fuerza, en un intento de darle seguridad.

La mujer le besa repetida y rápidamente, en toda la cara. Intentando borrar con caricias, los golpes que le dieron los androides. Pero para tranquilidad de Milk, Gohan aún respira aunque con algo de dificultad. Mientras tanto, los demás atienden a los otros guerreros. Cuyos cuerpos estas aún el frío piso.

Chaos vuela veloz hacia su amigo herido, Puar hizo lo mismo con Yamcha que tenía su ropa despedazada. A uno cuantos metros, el maestro Roshi junto con Oolong. Levantaban grandes bloques de piedra, los cuales cubrían al cuerpo de Krilin. En cuestión de pocos minutos, colocaron a los guerreros uno al lado del otro.

– ¿Qué haremos con él? –preguntó Puar, al señalar el cuerpo sin vida de Picorro.

– Lo guardaremos aquí–Bulma sacó de un estuche cápsulas, del cual utilizó una cápsula en específico.

Luego de oprimir el botón y arrojarla al suelo. Del aparato de alta tecnología, apareció lo que parecía un ataúd.

– Es una cámara de suspensión–dijo la científica–es como la que guarda el cuerpo de Vegeta, debemos colocar el cuerpo de Picorro en ella.

El maestro Roshi con la ayuda de Yajirobe, toman el cuerpo del guerrero de color verde. De su herida en el pecho, aún continúa fluyendo la sangre. Precisamente, esa lesión le causó la muerte. Momentos luego, cierran la puerta de la cápsula con el cuerpo de Picorro dentro de ella.

– Será mejor que le den las semillas–dice el gato–o podrían morir–saca de una bolsa, cuatro semillas.

Milk tomó una y se la dio a Gohan, Puar se la brindó a Yamcha. Chaos hizo lo mismo con Ten Shin Han, y para terminar Oolong se la suministró a Krilin. Como los guerreros no podían masticar por sí mismos, cada uno debió masticarla un poco para luego dársela. Tal como están acostumbrados, la milagrosa medicina los curó.

– Mamá… ¿eres tu mamá? –Gohan lentamente abre los ojos, pero la potente luz del sol le dificulta la visión.

– Gohan, hijo–Milk con alegría abrazó a su hijo, pero en segundo la felicidad de convirtió en enfado– ¿cómo pudiste irte sin avisar?... ¡no tienes idea de la preocupación que he tenido por pensar en ti!

– Lo siento mucho mamá–baja la cabeza apenado–pero…pero es mí deber hacer algo por la Tierra.

– ¿Pero qué tonterías dices Gohan? –le pregunta furiosa–tu no tienes que hacer nada, tu único deber estar con tu madre y continuar con tus estudios.

– Pero…pero mamá–balbucea, pero la mirada fuerte de su madre le hace callar.

Pocos metros a la distancia.

– ¡Ten! –Chaos celebra al ver a su amigo reaccionar.

– ¿Chaos? –Dice dudoso– ¿Qué haces aquí?...te dije claramente que te quedaras en casa del maestro Roshi.

– Tranquilo–le dice su pequeño amigo–por el momento ya todo pasó, esos sujetos ya se fueron.

– ¿Ya se fueron?–mira en todas direcciones– ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

– No lo sé–responde–hace poco llegamos.

– ¿Llegamos?... ¿quiénes?

Chaos le señala a todos reunidos en el lugar de la batalla.

– ¡Yamcha! –el gato azul gritó feliz.

– ¿Dónde se metieron esos desgraciados?–el antiguo bandido del desierto, se levanta deprisa para inspeccionar el lugar.

– Tranquilo Yamcha–le apacigua el felino flotante–todo está bien ahora.

– ¡Qué bueno verlos muchachos! –Dice Krilin al ponerse de pie–pensé que iba a morir.

– Me alegra que se encuentren bien–dice Bulma–aunque Picorro fue víctima de los androides.

– ¿Androides? –dice Gohan sin entender.

– Ahora no es el momento para explicarlo–da la vuelta y camina de regreso a la nave–cuando lleguemos a la Corporación Cápsula, les explicaré todo lo que sé.

Antes de partir, convierten la cámara de suspensión en cápsula y se suben todos al avión de la Corporación Cápsula. Y mientras emprendían el regreso, la noche reemplazaba al día.

* * *

Dos sombras descendían en la oscuridad, uno era una mujer y la otra sombra era de un hombre.

– ¿Para qué diablos te detienes aquí diecisiete? –dieciocho le pregunta.

– Como te lo dije antes dieciocho, eres muy precipitada–camina hasta entrar en una cueva, del bosque en el que aterrizaron–no hay necesidad de apresurarnos, podemos ir con calma.

– Lo repito de nuevo, en ocasiones actúas como un humano–su hermana le sigue.

Los dos entran en la cueva, donde se sientan en el piso y diecisiete observa las estrellas. Mientras dieciocho, se aburre cada vez más.

– Ahora que lo pienso–dice dieciocho rompiendo el silencio–nunca llegamos a ver al androide dieciséis, me hubiera gustado ver su apariencia.

– Sí–comenta diecisiete–pero ya es demasiado tarde, recuerda que yo lo hice pedazos.

La mujer rubia asiente, mientras recuerda lo que pasó varias horas antes. Cuando despertaron en el laboratorio de su creador.

– _¡Por fin!...después de tantos años_ _podré vengarme de Goku_–dijo el científico conocido como el doctor Gero–_llegó el momento de activar a los androides…sólo espero que esta vez sí me obedezcan._

Semanas antes, el doctor Gero activó a los hermanos robot para enviarlos a matar a Goku. Pero estos se revelaron contra él y casi lo matan, pero corrió con suerte ya que tenía un control remoto que desactivaba a los androides en caso de emergencia. Y gracias a ese aparato salvó su vida. El científico loco, activa las pequeñas bóvedas de almacenaje que guardan a diecisiete y a dieciocho. Lentamente las puertas se abren, y de ellas salió de primero el chico con el pañuelo naranja en el cuello.

– _Muy buenos días tenga usted, doctor Gero_–le saluda amablemente el chico del cabello negro.

– _¡Ohh me ha saludado!_–comentó incrédulo, lo que no notó fue que diecisiete vio el control remoto en su mano.

Enseguida, dieciocho sale de su cápsula.

– _Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, mi estimado doctor Gero_–pronunció dieciocho, quien también miró el control de emergencia.

– _¡Increíble!...se nota que han mejorado su actitud_–dice confiado–_eso me alegra…haberles colocado ese dispositivo de energía ilimitada, provocó que se hicieran rebeldes y que no me obedecieran pero veo que ese problema_, _ya se arregló._

El doctor Gero camina hacia una computadora para mostrarles algo, y rápidamente es seguido por los dos androides.

– _Dentro de su banco de memoria_–les explica–_les he instalado toda la información sobre Goku y los demás guerreros, así sabrán todo sobre ellos y tendrán ventaja cuando los ataquen._

– _Y dígame magnífico doctor Gero_–diecisiete continúa alagándolo–_ ¿cómo consiguió toda esa información sobre Goku?_

– _Eso es muy fácil de contestar_–dice arrogante–_durante años los he mantenido bajo vigilancia, gracias a mini robots espías disfrazados de insectos…gracias a ellos sé todo de Goku y los demás. _

– _¡Usted es brillante!_ –Le felicita falsamente dieciocho–_sin duda, es el científico más inteligente del mundo._

El científico estaba tan confiado por las palabras de los androides, que dejó puesto en una mesa el control remoto para detenerlos en caso de emergencia. En ese momento, los hermanos se hacen señas con la mirada. Es el momento de dejar de fingir.

– _¿Inteligente?_ –Interrumpe diecisiete–_me parece que tu frase, está mal formulada y sería de esta manera…sin duda, es el científico más imbécil del mundo._

– _¿Qué has dicho diecisiete?_ –grita molesto.

– _Lo que escuchó viejo asqueroso_–camina firme hasta estar cara a cara con él–_ ¿lo tienes número dieciocho?_

– _Sí número diecisiete, aquí lo tengo_–le enseña el control remoto en su mano derecha.

– _¡Entrégame ese control número dieciocho!_ –le ordena el doctor Gero.

Ella sonríe y extiende su mano–_Claro doctor, tenga_–cuando el científico estaba a punto de tomar el control, la mujer de cabello rubio aplastó con su mano el aparato.

– _¿Pero qué diablos has hecho número dieciocho?_ –cuestionó no sólo molesto, sino también temeroso por su vida.

– _¡Ohh discúlpeme, fue sin querer!_ –dice en forma burlesca.

– _¿Y esto qué es?_ –dice diecisiete en otra parte del laboratorio.

– _¡Aléjate de ahí diecisiete!_ –Habló el doctor Gero–_ese es un experimento fallido, sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo._

El androide diecisiete se encontraba parado, frente una cápsula de almacenaje que tenía grabado el número dieciséis.

– _Así que se trata de un experimento fracasado_, _entonces no merece nuestra atención_–el chico del pañuelo naranja, le disparó una pequeña esfera de energía. La cual destruyó por completo la cápsula, eliminando también al androide dieciséis dentro de ella.

– _¡Maldito número diecisiete!... ¡te ordeno que te detengas!_

– _Número diecisiete_–dice su hermana–_ya estoy harta de este viejo, elimínalo._

– _Claro_–sonríe y camina hacia el científico.

– _No te atrevas diecisiete, recuerda que yo soy tu creador…yo te convertí en lo que eres ahora_–argumentó.

Pero el chico del pelo negro, no lo escuchó. Usando su velocidad desapareció para luego reaparecer, detrás del doctor. Y rápidamente le dio una patada a la cabeza, la cual fue tan fuerte. Que logró desprenderle la cabeza de su cuerpo, su decapitada cabeza rodó hasta detenerse en una esquina del laboratorio.

– _¡Malditos pedazos de chatarra!_ –Dice a pesar de no tener cuerpo–_ ¡son unos desgraciados!_

– _¡Ya cállate infeliz!_ –el androide diecisiete, saltó y cayó aplastando la cabeza del científico. Y así, la creación mató al creador.

– _Larguémonos de aquí diecisiete_–dice dieciocho caminando hacia la salida, su hermano la sigue.

Al salir por completo del laboratorio, ambos androides le dispararon una gran cantidad de energía. Destruyendo el lugar, sin embargo no eliminó la sección donde se desarrolla el proyecto del androide perfecto.

– Por lo menos ya somos libres–dice diecisiete saliendo de sus recuerdos–y podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Su hermana asintió, a pesar de que no necesitan dormir. Decidieron permanecer en esa cueva, hasta que estén seguros de atacar de nuevo.

* * *

Después de haber recogido a los guerreros, la nave piloteada por Bulma. Llegó a la Corporación Cápsula donde todos pasarían la noche.

– Bulma–dice Yamcha–creo que es el momento para que nos expliques.

Todos que estaban la sala de la Corporación, y guardan silencio para que la madre de Trunks hable. La cual suspiró y comenzó a hablar mientras cargaba a su hijo.

– Los sujetos con los que pelearon, son androides–comentó–en palabras sencillas, son humanos cibernéticos.

– Se podría decir que son como robots–dijo Gohan.

– Podríamos llamarlos de esa manera–contestó.

– Así que son androides–habló Ten Shin Han–lo que no entiendo es de dónde salieron.

– Su creador es un hombre llamado Gero–camina hacia Milk, para darle a Trunks. Luego de un escritorio sacó un libro–el doctor Gero solía trabajar para la Patrulla Roja, su campo de trabajo era el de la robótica…sin duda la tecnología que diseñó es muy avanzada.

– Eso explica el porqué, nunca se cansaron en la pelea–la interrumpió Krilin–si son máquinas, no necesitan descansar.

Todos los presentes, asienten en apoyo a su comentario.

– Aquí hay una fotografía de él–les muestra el libro de científicos, para que todos lo vean–después de la destrucción de la armada de la Patrulla Roja, se desapareció por años pero hay rumores que su laboratorio está escondido en la Capital del Norte.

Por varios minutos nadie dice nada, pero…

– ¡Maldición! –Dice Yamcha–si tan sólo…si tan sólo Goku estuviera con vida, estoy seguro que los derrotaría sin problemas.

– Yo no estoy seguro de eso–comentó Gohan–recuerda que ni el señor Picorro, ni siquiera Vegeta que era capaz de transformarse en súper saiyajin…pudieron derrotarlos, y mi papá tampoco podría.

– Pero…pero Gohan–dice Krilin–debe hacer una solución para el problema.

– ¡Ya sé!–grito el maestro Roshi–recuerden que aún existen las esferas del dragón del planeta Namek, podemos llamar a los nameks para que nos dejen usar sus esferas…y así revivir a los muchachos.

– ¡Qué buena idea maestro! –dice Ten Shin Han–luego entrenaremos todos y acabaremos con esos malditos androides.

– ¡Es una estupenda idea! –Celebró Oolong–ya decía que a pesar de su edad, no es un inútil–ante el comentario, todos ríen pero el maestro responde golpeando en la cabeza al cerdo.

Mientras todos celebraban, Bulma permanecía en silencio y lloraba ligeramente.

– ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! –gritó la mujer del pelo azul– ¡no saben lo que dicen!

– ¿Pero por qué dices eso Bulma? –le dice Yamcha–pero si es una estupenda idea.

– Es cierto que aún existen las esferas de Namek–les dijo a todos–pero cuando se fueron de la Tierra, no dijeron hacia dónde se fueron, por lo que no sabemos en qué planeta están, podrían encontrarse al otro lado de la galaxia… ¿cómo pretenden que nos comuniquemos con ellos, sin saber su ubicación exacta?

Con el argumento de Bulma, la celebración desapareció y fue reemplazada por desesperación e incertidumbre.

– ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Milk con Trunks en sus brazos.

– No sé…no lo sé–y con las palabras de Bulma, el silencio gobernó en la habitación.

* * *

La noche había pasado por completo, en el cementerio de Orange Star City. Se respiraba un aire de tristeza. La caravana fúnebre avanzaba con lentitud, encabezando la marcha venía el campeón del mundo. Quien sujeta la mano de su pequeña hija Videl, que increíblemente para los médicos se había recuperado por completo.

Al llegar a la ubicación, donde será sepultado el ataúd de la madre de Videl. Cargan la urna que por dentro está vacío, por no haberse encontrado su cuerpo. Sin embargo el féretro fue llenado con fotos, flores y algunos artículos personajes de la mujer. Esto para dar, una representación simbólica de ella.

Pero Mr. Satán y Videl no están solos, los habitantes de la ciudad se hicieron presentes. Incluso el alcalde de la cuidad, se presentó al igual que muchos seguidores del campeón. Todos estaban en señal de apoyo y condolencia. La gran presencia de gente, es muy agradecida por los dos miembros de la familia Satán.

A pesar que los ojos del campeón, están cubiertos por gruesas gafas oscuras. Estas no ocultan las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos, esto mismo le ocurre a los pequeños ojos azules de su hija. Lentamente, el féretro es descendido en el lugar donde estará sepultado. Y la tierra comienza a cubrir el ataúd.

Al terminar todo, el campeón camina hacia donde está su hija. La cual se encuentra sentada al lado de un árbol, jugando con la hierba.

– Videl hija–la llama su padre–Videl cariño, mira.

– Umm–respondió con un gemido.

– Videl quiero presentarte a alguien–le dijo.

– ¿A quién? –volteó su mirada para verlo, cuando lo hizo notó que su padre venía en compañía de una niña rubia, y que parecía de su misma edad.

– Su nombre es Ireza–la presenta–ella pertenece a mi club de admiradoras, y quería que la conocieras.

– Hola–saluda feliz–mucho gusto–a pesar de estar en un funeral, no pierde la jovialidad.

– Hola–respondió Videl.

– Bueno, las dejaré solas para que hablen–él se retira, había traído a la rubia con el propósito de que su hija levantara el ánimo, también para darle una amiga.

De inmediato las niñas comienzas a hablar, pero sobre todo Ireza. Que no se detiene de conversar, sobre muñecas y demás juguetes para niñas. Mientras tanto, en la Capital del Oeste otro funeral se realizaba. Pero en lugar de despedir a una mujer, se les daba el adiós a un saiyajin y a un namek.

Al darse cuenta de que no podrían regresarlos a la vida, no había más opción que realizar un funeral. Cuando Goku murió, Kamisama lideró el sepelio. Pero como él también falleció, Bulma y los demás les dedicaron unas palabras a los caídos.

El funeral se efectuó en la Corporación Cápsula, al principio se planeaba enterrar los cuerpos. Pero se pensó en otra cosa, al final decidieron incinerar los restos. Para luego esparcir las cenizas al viento, en memoria de los dos dignos guerreros.

– Ahora cada uno vaya a entrenar a alguna parte–afirmó Yamcha–debemos estar listos para cuando ataquen de nuevo los androides.

– Sabemos que son más fuertes que nosotros–agregó Ten Shin Han–pero eso no es excusa, para dejar de entrenar.

Con tales palabras, cada uno escoge un lugar y comienzan a entrenar.

* * *

– Gohan, ya te traje el almuerzo–afirma Milk, al entrar a la habitación de su hijo.

Ha pasado una semana desde la pelea con los androides, durante ese tiempo la Tierra ha estado tranquila. Lo que no se sabe, es hasta cuándo dure esa paz. Pero al ingresar la viuda Son, no encuentra a su hijo. La ventana de la habitación, estaba abierta y las cortinas ondeaban con el viento.

Los libros de matemáticas, literatura, geografía y demás. Estaban abiertos y abandonados, en el escritorio de madera. La mujer preocupada, asomó su cabeza por la ventana. Y logró ver a su hijo en las afueras de su casa, el cual estaba vestido con un traje de pelea igual al de Picorro. El chico lanzaba golpes al viento, mientras entrenaba.

– ¡Gohan! –Gritó– ¡entra a la casa inmediatamente!

– Pero mamá, necesito entrenar–alegó.

– ¡Dije que entres ahora! –grita más fuerte.

El joven sin remedio, entró en su casa. Sólo para ser recibido por una furiosa Milk.

– ¿Se puede saber qué crees que haces?

– Ya te lo dije, entrenando–respondió.

– ¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería! –Dice incrédula–ahora mismo subes a tu habitación, te cambias de ropa y te pones a estudiar.

– Pero mamá, si los androides…

– ¡No me importan esos malditos androides! –Grita– ¡ahora haz lo que te dije!...lo único que quiero es que estudies para que algún día, puedas ir a una buena universidad.

– ¡Mamá! –Grita– ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? –con tal pregunta, Milk sintió que se le detenía el corazón.

– Gohan…Gohan…

– Mamá entiendo la importancia de los estudios–alega–pero hay que pensar en las demás personas, no acepto la idea de que mueran personas inocentes…si papá estuviera con vida, pensaría igual que yo.

– Gohan, entiende que sólo deseo que tengas un buen futuro.

– Mamá, si dejamos que los androides hagan lo que quieran–afirma–no habrá ningún futuro para nosotros, el mundo se convertiría en un infierno…y yo no lo permitiré.

– Hijo…

– Además, si los androides destruyen todo–argumentó–no habrá ninguna universidad a la que pueda asistir…

Milk guardó silencio y vio como su único hijo, salió de la casa para entrenar. En ese momento pensó que había perdido para siempre, a su pequeño e indefenso hijo.

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado en Jersey City, metrópoli ubicada a veinte kilómetros al este de la Capital del Oeste. Los habitantes de la cuidad, vivían sus vidas con normalidad. Los niños estaban en las escuelas, sus padres trabajando. Las tiendas vendiendo, y los clientes comprando. De la nada, dos siluetas aterrizaron en las afueras de la ciudad.

– Esta se ve que es una buena ciudad–dijo diecisiete.

– Sí, vamos a buscar algo de ropa–agrega su hermana.

Los dos entran en una pequeña tienda de ropa femenina, al estar dentro son revividos por una vendedora.

– Bienvenidos–dice– ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

La única respuesta de los hombres mecánicos, es dispararle un rayo de energía que mata a la vendedora.

– Oye dieciocho, mira esa ropa de allá… ¿te gusta?

– Umm no–la mira con desprecio–está muy pasada de moda.

– Tu sí que eres exigente–ríe un poco su hermano.

– No, sólo que tengo buen gusto–sonríe.

Ambos salen de la tienda.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –le cuestiona diecisiete.

– Y tu qué crees–respondió antes de comenzar con la destrucción.

* * *

En el castillo del Rey del mundo, con rapidez entra desesperado un soldado.

– Señor, tenemos un problema.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta desde su escritorio.

– Tenemos reportes de que los sujetos descritos en Ginjer City–le informa–han aparecido de nuevo, pero ahora en Jersey City.

– ¿Se han comunicado con esa ciudad?

– No lo hemos logrado, el reporte decía que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada…pero la comunicación se interrumpió.

En ese momento, entra un militar.

– Su majestad… ¿ya ha sido informado de la situación?

– Sí–se pone de pie– ¿cuál es la base militar más cercana a esa ciudad?

– Una de nuestra fuerza aérea, está a pocos kilómetros–dice–podemos desplegar nuestros aviones, cuando usted lo ordene.

– Hágalo, despliegue a la fuerza aérea de inmediato–ordena–no hay que permitir que destruyan esa ciudad.

– Como usted ordene–el militar se retira para acatar sus órdenes.

Minutos después, una gran cantidad de aviones de la fuerza aérea de la Tierra, despegaron en dirección hacia Jersey City. También para complementar el ataque, son enviados numerosos tanques de guerra. El ejército de la Tierra, se disponía a pelear.

**Fin Capítulo Seis **

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai, Oyuky Chan, Jhung Yuki, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7**

En el castillo del Rey de la Tierra, la calma no existía. Días antes, el gobierno mundial había recibido la terrible noticia. Sobre la destrucción brutal de Ginjer City, por un par de individuos desconocidos. En aquella ciudad, se encontraba cerca un pequeño destacamento de soldados. Los cuales en sus transmisiones de radio, informaban desesperados que no eran capaces de detener a los desconocidos.

De inmediato, el ejército ordenó enviar más tropas al lugar. Pero cuando llegaron ya no había nada que hacer, es por eso que el gobierno de la Tierra. Se mantuvo alerta en busca de los responsables de tal destrucción, sin embargo por varios días todo estuvo en calma. Hasta el día de hoy, donde se informó que los mismos tipos. Atacaban en Jersey City.

Al conocer del nuevo ataque, el monarca del planeta. No dudó en responder la agresión, por lo que envió a todo un despliegue de aviones de su fuerza aérea. Además de unidades terrestres, y tanques de guerra fuertemente armados. No se permitiría que más vidas inocentes, fueran sacrificadas por esos asesinos.

En la parte inferior del castillo del Rey, se encuentra un búnker que al mismo tiempo. Funcionaba como centro de control, del ejército de la Tierra. Para llegar allí, era preciso descender por un elevador. Luego de cinco minutos de viaje, el Rey vio al abrirse las puertas. La gran cantidad de monitores y equipos de la milicia, los cuales dirigían el ataque.

– ¡Su majestad! –un general le saluda–lo esperábamos.

– ¿Cuánto falta para que nuestras tropas lleguen al lugar? –le preguntó el Rey.

– Con su velocidad y rumbo actual–le responde el militar–llegarán en aproximadamente, diez minutos.

– Excelente–le dice– ¿ha habido alguna nueva noticia desde Jersey City? –le cuestionó por segunda vez.

– No señor–le contestó–se ha perdido por completo la comunicación con esa ciudad.

– Su majestad–otro soldado les interrumpió–el líder del escuadrón de aviones, tiene contacto visual con la ciudad.

– Póngalo en el altavoz, que todos lo escuchen–le ordena el Rey.

– Escuche soldado–le habla un militar de alto rango–hable fuerte y claro, el Rey lo está escuchando.

– A lo lejos–dice el piloto líder–podemos ver grandes columnas de humo, salen de todos los rincones de la ciudad…también distinguimos unas explosiones.

– ¿Las explosiones son muy grandes? –le interroga el militar.

– Sí–contesta–están destruyendo la ciudad con mucha facilidad.

– Le habla el Rey–le dice el monarca– ¿qué recomienda hacer?

– Mi filosofía señor–le afirma–es disparar primero y preguntar después, no me gustan las visitas sin invitación.

– Entiendo–le habla–llegue allí lo más rápido posible.

– Sí señor–la comunicación se termina, y los aviones aceleran sus motores.

* * *

La mujer de cabello rubio llamada número dieciocho, disparaba molesta una gran cantidad de esferas de energía. Hacia un pequeño edificio, mientras que su hermano número diecisiete. Estaba reclinado en una pared, viendo a su hermana.

– Eres una mala perdedora, número dieciocho–le dijo número diecisiete–destruyes ese lugar porque perdiste, en una máquina de videojuegos.

– ¡No te metas diecisiete! –La chica continúa destruyendo el lugar–esa estúpida me hizo trampa, además esto es más divertido que en un juego de vídeo.

– Entonces haz lo que quieras–se encoge de hombros–así que aún había humanos con vida–dijo al ver a un hombre, arrastrarse muy herido mientras sale de lo que queda de su automóvil.

El androide diecisiete, camina hacia el pobre hombre. Que al verlo, se mueve lo más rápido que puede. Pero le es imposible escapar, ya que casi no puede moverse. Al mirarlo en el suelo, el chico robot sólo ríe cruelmente. Y cuando pensaba matarlo, algo lo interrumpió.

– ¿Y eso qué es? –pregunta al ver una gran cantidad de puntos negros en el cielo.

– ¿Qué cosa número diecisiete? –le cuestiona su hermana, y ella también voltea su mirada.

Los puntos negros, cada vez más se acercaban. Y al poco tiempo, los androides distinguieron las siluetas de muchos aviones. Los cuales comenzaron a volar en círculos, sobre la devastada ciudad.

– Otra vez el estúpido ejército–afirma aburrida dieciocho.

– Sí, pero vamos a darles el recibimiento que merecen–habló diecisiete–yo me encargo de los aviones.

– Como quieras–aseveró fastidiaba dieciocho–entonces a mí me tocan los solados en tierra.

– De acuerdo–con dichas palabras, el androide de pañuelo naranja despegó hacia el cielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo del Rey.

– ¿Comenzamos con el ataque? –le pregunta un militar al Rey.

– ¿Ya tienen contacto visual con esos sujetos? –cuestiona el monarca.

– Sí señor–le contesta un hombre dentro de la sala de control–son tal como los describieron, un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer rubia.

– ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas causen tanta destrucción? –interroga.

– ¿Atacamos? –le pregunta por segunda vez.

– Sí, abran fuego–dice decididamente.

En ese momento, desde la sala de control se envió la orden de atacar. Los primeros fueron los pilotos de los aviones, quienes accionaron sus sistemas de armas. Los cuales consistían, en una gran cantidad de misiles, bombas y ametralladoras. Mientras se preparaban para abrir fuego, los militares dentro de sus aeronaves. Fueron capaces de ver como el chico de cabello negro, comenzó a acercarse a la formación de aeroplanos en el aire.

– ¡Todos disparen! –ordena el líder del escuadrón.

De inmediato los pilotos presionaron el botón de disparar, y de cada avión militar salió disparado a gran velocidad, un misil con gran poder de detonación. Los misiles eran dirigidos por sus sistemas de detección de radar, y sin importar en que dirección se mueva el androide. Estos lo perseguirán hasta impactar con él.

"_Tontos_"–pensó diecisiete, al ver las armas de los humanos acercándosele.

El androide no se movió de su lugar, y dejó que uno a la vez. Los proyectiles chocaran contra su cuerpo, los pilotos confiados vieron a sus misiles detonar con fuerza. Los aviones dejaron de disparar, y esperaron a que el humo se disipara. Cuanto esto sucedió, diecisiete se encontraba de brazos cruzados, y totalmente ileso.

– ¡Reanuden el ataque! –dice un militar por medio de la radio, que comunica a todos los soldados.

Mientras tanto, los soldados en tierra. En compañía de tanques y demás vehículos. Ya habían llegado a la zona de guerra, y frente a ellos sentada en un bloque de concreto. Se encontraba el androide número dieciocho. La cual tenía una cara de total aburrimiento, cuyo rostro era sostenido por sus manos.

– ¡Apunten! –dentro de uno de los tanques, el artillero usó la mira de su cañón. Para apuntar con presión milimétrica, a la chica de cabello rubio.

– ¡Fuego! –gritó otro soldado dentro del vehículo.

El tanque se sacudió violentamente, al momento de disparar. El proyecto viajó veloz por el aire, pero cuando estaba a punto de impactar con dieciocho. Ella con un manotazo, lo desvió en el aire. Los militares no se rindieron, ya que los soldados prepararon sus rifles y ametralladoras de grueso calibre. Con las que comenzaron a disparar, pero dieciocho sólo sentía pequeños piquetes producidos por las balas al tocarla.

Súbitamente un misil impactó contra ella, al voltear la mirada. Logró ver a una docena de helicópteros del ejército, que habían llegado para brindar apoyo. Estos disparaban una lluvia de cohetes contra la mujer robot, al mismo tiempo una bomba explotó en su cara. Era una granada lanzada por un soldado que se le acercó, pero ella molesta. Le disparó un rayo de energía que lo mató.

Pero arriba en el cielo, diecisiete era perseguido por los aviones de la fuerza aérea de la Tierra. A los cuales les costaba un poco de trabajo alcanzarlo, por la gran velocidad con la que vuela el androide. El chico del pañuelo naranja sonrió, cuando hizo un giro inesperado para los pilotos. Haciendo que se encontraran de frente.

El androide que mató a su propio creador, al estar junto a uno de los aviones. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo, la potencia del golpe fue capaz de partir a la mitad al avión. Como si este fuera de juguete, y fue tan rápido que el piloto no tuvo tiempo para eyectarse. Los demás aviones, reabrieron el fuego con desesperación.

En la sala de control del Rey, las noticias llegaban rápidamente pero no eran buenas.

– Señor–dice un hombre en el lugar–nuestras armas no los afectan, no reciben ningún daño.

– ¿Pero qué clase de individuos son? –preguntó el Rey de la Tierra.

– Su majestad–le comunica un militar de alto rango–nuestros hombres dicen que los sujetos, tienen la insignia de la Patrulla Roja.

– ¿Qué?... ¡La Patrulla Roja! –dijo incrédulo– ¿pero cómo es posible?...la Patrulla Roja desapareció hace años.

– No lo sabemos señor–respondió honestamente–es probable que estén de regreso.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Él apretó sus puños con firmeza– ¡continúen con el ataque!

* * *

Una serie de gritos y explosiones, se escuchan en la espesura de la montaña Paoz. El joven que entrenaba, lo hacía esperando alcanzar el suficiente poder como para vencer a los androides.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –el hijo de Goku, grita al alzar uno de sus ataques contra una roca–no es suficiente, necesito más poder.

El joven Son Gohan, se sentía destrozado en el fondo. A él nunca le había gustado pelearse con su madre, pero él sabía que tenía la razón. Sus amigos creen que su madre, le hace estudiar contra su voluntad pero eso no es correcto. A pesar de lo estricta que es Milk con él, a Gohan siempre le ha gustado estudiar. La lectura de un buen libro en una tarde lluviosa, era más que agradable para él. Pero por más libros que lea, ninguno le dirá cómo derrotar a los androides.

– Señor Picorro–habla como si su maestro lo escuchara–no me importa cuánto tiempo me tome, ni tampoco todo el dolor físico que pueda sentir… ¡yo vengaré su muerte! –grita en el bosque lo rodea.

Una vez más elevó su ki, y comenzó a pelear en el aire con un enemigo ficticio. Patata tras patada, golpe tras golpe. Su oponente mental, comenzó a tomar forma. La forma se parecía cada vez más, al androide número diecisiete. Pero el hombre mecánico, se reía a carcajadas de él.

– ¡Cállate maldito! –Gritó furioso– ¡cállate ahora mismo!

Dentro de su imaginación, apareció la figura de número dieciocho. Quien también se burlaba de él. El hijo de Milk, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Llevó sus manos a su costado derecho, y entre las palmas de sus manos se creó una luz azulada.

– ¡Kaaaaaaaa...Mmmeeeeeeeeee!–la luz entre sus dedos se hizo más intensa– ¡Hhhhhhaaaaa...Mmmeeeeeee¡–el ataque estaba preparado–¡Hhhhhaaaaaaa! –el rayo energético salió de entre sus manos, hasta atravesar las imágenes mentales de los androides. Pero este continuó su camino, para luego destruir gran parte del bosque.

Gohan al salir de su trance de furia, notó la devastación que él había provocado. Vio los árboles en llamas, y a los animales huir temerosos de él. Cuando aterrizó se dejó caer de rodillas, fue tanto su enojo que hizo el ataque preferido de su padre.

– Ese fue el Kamehameha–el chico miró las palmas de sus manos–es la primera vez que lo hago.

Durante mucho tiempo, había visto a su padre realizar esa técnica. Pero nunca lo hizo, ya que prefería hacer el movimiento inventado por él, el Masenko. Una vez su padre le comentó, que esa técnica necesitaba mucha concentración, para hacerla adecuadamente.

– _¿Sabes algo gracioso Gohan?_ –Dentro de sus recuerdos, recordó lo que le dijo su padre tiempo antes de morir–_al viejo maestro Roshi, le tomó cincuenta años dominar la técnica_–sonríe–_pero yo sólo necesité ver como la hacía una vez, para poder hacerla sin problemas_–vuelve a reír.

– Papá–susurró–ahora me toca controlar bien el ataque–mira el bosque devastado–para no volver a destruir cosas sin razón.

Gohan se puso de pie, y comenzó a limpiar el desastre que hizo. Apagó el incendio, y rescató a unos cuantos animales atrapados entre las llamas. Una vez terminada la limpieza, su estómago gruñó hambriento. Por lo que caminó de regreso a su casa, y el deseaba que su madre no siguiera molesta con él.

"_Me hacen mucha falta, papá y señor Picorro_"–pensó el chico, mientras caminaba entre los árboles pertenecientes a la montaña Paoz.

* * *

"_Hace tanto silencio, que me asusta_"–piensa la mujer de cabellos azulados.

Bulma caminaba pensativa, por los corredores de la Corporación Cápsula. Después de haber incinerado, los cuerpos sin vida de Vegeta y Picorro. Los demás muchachos se habían dio en direcciones separadas, para entrenar y prepararse para cuando lucharan contra los androides. Mientras caminaba, se topó con la vieja cámara de gravedad que Vegeta usaba.

El príncipe se la había pedido, para poder transformarse en súper saiyajin. Pero ahora que su dueño está muerto, dicha habitación de entrenamiento se encuentra abandonada. Bulma suspiró ante los recuerdos, el saiyajin de sangre pura no era muy amable al principio. Vegeta solía darle órdenes como si fuera su empleada, y ella con su carácter fuerte logró con el tiempo apaciguarlo un poco.

Pero el recuerdo más grande que le dejó Vegeta, era precisamente su hijo Trunks. A Bulma, le hubiera encantado que su muchacho. Creciera en un ambiente feliz y normal, y tal vez Vegeta le enseñaría a luchar cuando fuera un poco mayor. Pero ahora con los androides sueltos, sólo le preocupa la seguridad de su hijo.

Al subir las escaleras, llegó a su alcoba. La que antes compartía con el príncipe, pero ahora Trunks tomó su lugar. Ella colocó la cuna de su hijo, a un lado de su cama. Para cuando él necesitara algo de ella, pudiera atenderlo rápidamente. Pero la impotencia se incrementaba en su ser, con cada vez que piensa en todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando Goku enfermó del corazón, ella intentó todo lo que estaba a su disposición. Pero a pesar de haber usado toda la tecnología de su empresa, no fue capaz de sanar a su viejo amigo. Pero antes de que muriera, la científica de pelo azul. Tomó una última muestra de sangre, en ese momento lo hizo porque le parecía lo correcto.

"_¿De qué me sirve tener esa muestra?_"–Se preguntó a sí misma–"_Goku está muerto, aunque lograra crear una cura, ya es demasiado tarde para él_".

De repente, Trunks comenzó a llorar haciéndola salir sus pensamientos. Mientras le cambiaba el pañal, Bulma se decidió dejar de pensar en el pasado, para concentrarse en el presente y futuro.

* * *

– ¡Fuego a discreción! –Gritó un soldado en el calor de la batalla– ¡fuego a discreción!

Muchos de los aviones y helicópteros del ejército, habían sido derribados por los androides. Dejando solos y sin apoyo, a las unidades en tierra. Durante los tormentosos treinta minutos, que el conflicto ha durado. Muchos hombres y mujeres del ejército, fueron asesinados por las malévolas creaciones del Doctor Gero.

Los androides perfectamente, podían haber matado desde el principio a los soldados. Pero querían divertirse con ellos, por lo que lo hacían lentamente. Aunque lamentaban que las máquinas de guerra humanas, fueran tan débiles ya que con un simple golpe las hacían pedazos fácilmente.

– ¿La tienes en la mira? –un soldado le pregunta a otro, el cual utiliza un lanzacohetes portátil.

– Sí–le dijo al apuntarle a número dieciocho– ¿disparo?

– ¡Dispárale! –le grita, y el otro soldado disparó el misil. El cual estalló al chocar con dieciocho, pero el cohete no le causó daño.

Otros soldados, usan sus ametralladoras de grueso calibre. Pero las balas parecían rebotar, en los cuerpos de los androides. Los pocos aviones y helicópteros que aún quedaban, les disparaban los últimos misiles que les quedaban. Los helicópteros al tener la ventaja de permanecer en lugar fijo, usaban sus ametralladoras contra los androides, pero estas no daban efecto.

El androide diecisiete, aterrizó frente a un tanque. El cual movió su torreta móvil, para poder apuntarle con su cañón. El chico tomó el cañón, y con mucha facilidad lo dobló dejándolo inservible. Luego saltó sobre el vehículo blindado, y con sus manos logró arrancar la escotilla de entrada. Para poder disparar una esfera de energía hacia el interior, acción que mata a los tripulantes del tanque.

Después de eso, voló hacia su hermana.

– Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto–le comenta número dieciocho a su hermano.

– Sí, ya no es tan divertido como al principio–le responde el chico del pañuelo naranja.

– Mejor acabemos con ellos–le dijo–y nos vamos a otra parte.

– Está bien–le afirmó.

Los dos androides, extendieron sus brazos para lanzar una gran cantidad de esferas de energía. Con las que derriban, a cada avión y helicóptero de la fuerza aérea de la Tierra. Seguidamente, terminan de matar a los soldados que al ver la batalla perdida, intentaban escapar. El ejército del gobierno mundial, había sido derrotado.

* * *

– Señor…señor–un general llama al Rey, quien está devastado por las noticias que ha recibido.

– ¿Qué quiere? –le pregunta.

– ¿Qué piensa hacer señor? –le preguntan– ¿qué medidas piensa tomar?

– Lo primero será alertar a la población–argumenta–para que estén alertas, los habitantes del mundo necesitan comprender la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Todos los presentes asienten.

– Cometimos un grave error–dice–al pensar que los venceríamos con facilidad, por lo que necesitamos planear mejor lo que haremos…necesitamos la ayuda de la persona más inteligente de este mundo, tráiganme a Bulma Briefs.

* * *

Un pequeño automóvil, se desplazaba a gran velocidad. El conductor aceleraba a fondo, para poder llegar rápido. El hombre al volante, estaba más que preocupado por su hija y nieto. Su hija lo había llamado llorando, diciendo que tenía un problema con Gohan. Y al saber de inmediato lo sucedido, se dirigió a casa de la viuda Son.

– Milk…Milk–un hombre corpulento, llamaba a la puerta de la casa luego de bajarse de su vehículo.

– Papá–la viuda Son, al abrir vio a su padre–me alegra que vieras–lo deja pasar.

– Vine tan rápido como pude–al entra Ox Satán, notó el frío ambiente dentro de la casa– ¿qué pasa hija?

– Es Gohan, papá–dijo con la voz quebrada–ya no es mi Gohan de antes, y se rehúsa a estudiar.

– Calma hija–él la abraza con sus grandes brazos–no te angusties.

– Pero papá…

– Dime dónde está–le conversa con calma.

– Está en el comedor–le contesta–está comiendo.

– Quédate aquí, yo iré a hablar con él.

El suegro del fallecido Son Goku, caminó hacia el comedor de la casa. Donde ve a Gohan comiendo, el silencio era ensordecedor e intolerable. Desde que Gohan llegó a casa luego de entrenar, él y su madre no se hablaban. Milk aún permanecía molesta con su hijo, y el chico para no empeorar la situación. No decía nada.

– Gohan–le llamó cuando lo vio.

– Abuelo–el chico sonrió al verlo.

– Gohan quiero hablar contigo–se sienta a su lado, y él asiente–tu madre me dijo que ya no quieres estudiar…

– Abuelo–lo interrumpió–eso no es exactamente cierto, yo le dije que sólo quería entrenar y estar listo para cuando aparezcan los androides.

– Pero Gohan, comprende a tu madre–dice–entiende que se siente sola, tu padre falleció y está muy afectada…ella sólo se preocupa por tu futuro.

– Eso lo entiendo, pero deben comprender que esos androides–alega firmemente–mataron a Vegeta, al señor Picorro y a las demás personas en esa ciudad, si no hacemos nada moriremos también.

Ox Satán suspira–Yo sé a lo que te refieres… ¿pero no pretenderás dejar a Milk a su suerte? –Le pregunta– ¿acaso te importa más entrenar que estar con tu propia madre?

– Claro que no, yo no pienso dejarla sola–lo mira directo a los ojos–yo amo mucho a mamá, pero a ella le cuesta aceptar la cruel realidad en la que vivimos, pero yo te prometo que cuando tenga la oportunidad estudiaré un poco–dijo–pero también entrenaré.

El abuelo de Gohan lo deja solo, y le comunica a Milk lo que él ha dicho. Y ella sonríe un poco, ya por lo menos se siente un poco más tranquila. Sólo espera que las cosas mejoren, ya para sentirse más aliviada. Su padre le dijo, que se mudaría a vivir a su casa.

* * *

Todos los militares junto con el Rey, se encontraban devastados. Al terminar de escuchar la explicación dada por la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, comprendieron que todas las ideas en las que habían pensado, no funcionarían.

– ¿Androides? –dijo un militar en tono dudoso.

– Tal como lo acaba de oír–les dice Bulma, quien fue llevada desde su casa por órdenes directas del Rey–son humanos cibernéticos, creados por el último científico de la Patrulla Roja.

– ¿Posee usted algún arma que nos ayude a vencerlos?

– No–respondió seriamente–no tengo ningún arma, además mi compañía no se dedica a la construcción de armas.

Bulma no quiso comentarles sobre Gohan y los demás, no deseaba que los militares se confiaran pensando que todo estaría solucionado. La madre de Trunks, sabía que la única persona que pudo haber derrotado a los androides, ya está muerto.

– Comprendo señora Briefs–le habla el Rey–le agradezco que viera, ya lamento que la hayan traído de manera tan apresurada.

– No se preocupe–le afirma la mujer.

El gobierno mundial, ordenó mantener vigilancia en todo el planeta las veinticuatro horas del día. Si los androides reaparecían, la milicia estaría preparada. Ahora lo que deben hacer, es avisar al mundo sobre la noticia.

* * *

Las risas inundaban cada rincón de la mansión, como no había pasado en mucho tiempo. En la gran sala de televisión, la niña de cabello negro y la rubia. Jugaban con muchas muñecas, tal como lo esperaba el campeón del mundo. La chica rubia, le contagió su alegría a su hija. Y ver a su pequeña feliz, hacía al campeón aún más feliz.

Pero Mr. Satán estaba muy intrigado, debido a que él le había comprado durante mucho tiempo. Una gran variedad de juguetes, pero Videl no era como las demás niñas. Por lo que sus muñecos, permanecían abandonados y sin uso. Sin embargo, la chica rubia había logrado hacer que Videl jugara con ellos de nuevo.

– Videl–pronunció su nombre con fuerza.

– Hola papá–le responde.

– Buenos días Mr. Satán–le saludó Ireza respetuosamente.

– Hola Ireza–le sonríe–ya es hora de comer… ¿tienen hambre?

– Sí–responden al unísono.

– Papá–dijo la niña de ojos azules– ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro hija, dime.

– Estaba pensando, que me gustaría cambiarme de escuela–le propuso la chica–me matricularías en la escuela pública de la ciudad.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Me gustaría ir a la misma escuela que Ireza–la rubia asiente.

– Bueno si eso quieres, pues por mí no hay problema–dice.

Videl desde pequeña, había estudiado en una escuela para señoritas. Dicha institución educativa, era de carácter privado. Por lo que no todas las niñas de la ciudad, estudiaban en ella. Con eso hablado Mr. Satán ordenó a sus sirvientes, prepararles algo de comer a las niñas. Y mientras lo hacían, encendieron uno de los tantos televisores de la mansión.

–_ A continuación un mensaje de emergencia, desde el castillo del Rey_–se escuchó en el televisor.

–_ Ciudadanos del mundo_–el Rey les dice–_como tal vez ya saben, hace unos días Ginjer City fue atacada de una manera devastadora_, _y lamentablemente han hecho lo mismo con otra gran ciudad_–dice–_es por eso, que se han tomado medidas de emergencia…se le recomienda a la población estar preparada, en el caso que deban escapar de su ciudad de residencia. _

Mr. Satán dejó de comer, al escuchar las noticias.

–_ Todas las fuerzas militares se mantendrán en alerta_–dijo–_he ordenado la construcción de centros de evacuación, para reubicar a los habitantes de las grandes ciudades…los androides diecisiete y dieciocho_–en la televisión muestran fotografías de ellos, las cuales fueron tomadas por los soldados antes de morir en batalla–_no son seres humanos, por lo que no tendrán compasión por nada ni nadie._

En todo el mundo, este mensaje era visto y escuchado por cada persona con un televisor o radio. Eso incluido a la familia de Goku, quienes también veían atentos las noticias.

–_ Por tiempo indefinido, todas las actividades públicas serán suspendidas_–habla el Rey–_las escuelas permanecerán cerradas, sólo los hospitales, las estaciones de policía, bomberos y las bases militares deberán permanecer abiertas…todas estas medidas son para seguridad de los ciudadanos…por el momento esto es todo, y permanezcan alertas._

Mr. Satán apagó el televisor, y sin haber terminado de comer. Se levantó de su asiento, para hablar con sus guardaespaldas.

– A partir de ahora–les dice a sus agentes de seguridad–quiero que dos de ustedes, permanezcan cerca de Videl…si esos androides se aparecen por aquí, deberán evacuarla de inmediato.

– Sí señor.

– También quiero que preparen la cabaña, que tengo en las montañas de la Capital del Norte–dijo el padre de Videl–llénenla con agua, comida, ropa, medicamentos…será nuestro refugio en caso de emergencia.

La seguridad en la mansión se triplicó, había guardias fuertemente armados vigilando la propiedad. Para Mr. Satán su título de campeón no valía nada, sólo le importaba la seguridad de su hija.

* * *

La noche había caído ya hace mucho, en la pequeña casa de la familia Son. Todos menos Gohan, dormían. Milk preparó la habitación para huéspedes, para que su padre la usara. Luego de haber visto las noticias sobre la destrucción de otra ciudad, Gohan casi estalla en furia. El hijo de Goku, no se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

Como los androides no tienen ki, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Más personas inocentes murieron, y él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlas. Pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarlo, suspirando con desánimo Gohan se acomodó en su cama. Mañana sería un nuevo día, un día más de entrenamiento.

**Fin Capítulo Siete**

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai, Oyuky Chan, Jhung Yuki, y a Lugo por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8**

Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque de los androides, y durante un corto tiempo todo ha estado tranquilo. Sin embargo, las fuerzas policiales y militares se mantienen alertas en caso de que aparezcan de nuevo. La economía y la sociedad se han paralizado, todos los habitantes del mundo estaban a la expectativa.

Las personas de las grandes ciudades, no salían de sus casas. Habían preparado maletas con ropa, agua, comida, medicamentos y demás cosas en caso de emergencia. Se desconocía la ubicación de los androides, por lo que la fuerza aérea de la Tierra. Realizaba constantes sobrevuelos, en cada rincón del mundo.

Las ciudades grandes como la Capital del Oeste, sede la famosa empresa la Corporación Cápsula. Eran vigiladas por escuadrones de helicópteros, además de soldados en tierra. No obstante, los humanos no se sienten seguros. Ellos sabían que los androides, habían derrotado fácilmente a una gran cantidad de soldados del ejército.

Pero mientras que en las junglas de concreto, se respira un aire de tensión. En los lugares lejanos como en la montaña Paoz, el sonido de las aves al cantar. Hacen olvidar aunque sea por un santiamén, la terrible sombra de los androides. La pequeña casa del fallecido Son Goku, había aumentado su población, ya que de dos personas pasó a tres.

Ox Satán se había hecho cargo, de todas las compras y deberes de la casa. Quería que su hija, pudiera relajarse y así. Pudiera limar asperezas con su primogénito, el cual para volver a ver a su madre feliz. Ha hecho un trato con ella, todos los días se levantaría temprano por las mañanas. Y estudiaría hasta el mediodía, para luego entrenar hasta la puesta del sol.

Milk aceptó la idea, aunque a ella. Le sigue molestando que su joven muchacho, tenga deseos de enfrentarse de nuevo con los androides. Pero ella sabe, que sin importar cuantas veces le intente convencer de lo contrario. Gohan seguiría con la convicción de vengar a su maestro, y derrotar a las creaciones del Doctor Gero.

Y tal como lo habían acordado, Gohan estudiaba desde muy temprano. El lápiz marcaba el papel del libro con fuerza, en el momento de resolver un problema matemático. Sin embargo, en la habitación de Gohan sólo se escucha el tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared. Cuyo péndulo oscilaba de derecha a izquierda, en un movimiento continuo y fluido.

La mente del hijo de Goku, se encontraba dividida en dos. Una mitad pensaba cómo hacer el ejercicio que le pide encontrar, el área de un triángulo rectángulo. Mientras que la otra parte, estaba muy ansiosa de que pronto pueda marcharse al bosque para entrenarse sin descanso alguno. Fue tanta su impaciencia, que comenzó a rechinar sus dientes hasta el punto de provocarse dolor.

A lo lejos escucha el ruido de un motor, al alzar la mirada ve por la ventana de su habitación. El pequeño vehículo de su abuelo, quien regresaba de haber ido de compras a la ciudad más cercana. Pero Gohan notó, que cuando su abuelo se bajó de su automóvil. Este no traía ningún paquete con él.

– Papá–le llama Milk al verlo– ¿por qué no traes nada?

– Lo siento hija–le responde el hombre corpulento–todas las tiendas están cerradas, no pude comprar nada en ningún sitio.

– Ahh ya veo.

– Buenos días abuelo–Gohan salió de su habitación, para saludar a su abuelo.

– Hola Gohan–le devuelve el gesto.

– Parece que no podré cocinar nada para el almuerzo–dice la viuda Son–se han agotado todos los comestibles de la alacena.

– Si quieres puedo ir a atrapar un pescado mamá–le sugirió Gohan.

– No, recuerda que debes estudiar hasta el mediodía–le dice en tono autoritario–así que iré yo.

– Será mejor que vaya yo–dice Ox Satán–no tardo en volver.

– ¡He dicho que iré yo! –Gritó Milk– ¡estoy harta que actúen como si me tuvieran lástima!

– Hija yo no quise…

– ¡Cállate papá! –Le interrumpe–que mi esposo haya muerto, no significa que soy una inútil.

Tanto nieto como abuelo, guardan silencio.

– Ahora Gohan, sube a tu cuarto y ponte a estudiar–le ordena–recuerda el pequeño acuerdo que tenemos.

– Sí mamá–derrotado camina de regreso a su habitación.

– Y tu papá–miró a su padre–quédate aquí en casa, enseguida regreso.

La mujer de cabello azabache, caminó firme hacia la puerta de su vivienda. Hasta salir por ella, sin dar marcha atrás. Recorrió la colina que estaba junto a su hogar, y después de atravesar el espeso bosque. Logra escuchar el ruido del agua, al golpear contra las rocas. Frente a ella, el cristalino río fluía sereno.

Aprovechando que se encontraba sola, retiró una a una las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Y sin más, se zambulló en el agua fría. Milk sabía que no podría atrapar un pescado tan grande, como los que Goku acostumbraba atrapar. Pero al menos espera conseguir, uno que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para saciar el apetito, de su padre e hijo. Incluyéndose a ella también.

Mientras nadaba en el frío líquido, recordó que no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Precisamente, la última que lo hizo fue un par de semanas después, de que Goku regresó del espacio. Y había derrotado al malvado de Freezer. Aquella oportunidad, sería inolvidable para la mujer por la alegría que experimentó. Al nadar más, no sólo se sumergió en las profundidades del agua…sino también en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

El sol brillaba en el cielo azul, las nueves se dejaban llevar por el viento. Las aves cantaban tranquilas, y algunas hojas de los árboles caían lentamente hacia el suelo. Pero tal calma, se vio rota con los fuertes gritos, que se acercaban cada vez más.

– _¡Goku suéltame, esto no es gracioso!_–gritaba la mujer, mientras pataleaba sin poder soltarse.

– _¡Vamos Milk!... ¡es sólo por diversión!_–le replicó su esposo, mientras la cargaba en sus cargó hasta llegar al borde el río–_ ¿qué dices Gohan, la lanzó al agua?_–pregunta.

– _¡Lánzala papá!_–le respondió sonriente Gohan, quien estaba sentado en la orilla del río mojándose los pies.

– _¡Goku no te atrevas!_–suplicó la mujer de ojos negros–_sí lo haces, nunca más te prepararé comida de nuevo_–lo amenazó.

–_ Está bien Milk, tú ganas_–dijo y lentamente la fue bajando. Por un momento, la mujer sintió la hierba del suelo pero de repente su esposo la impulsó hacia arriba. Y la mujer se elevó hasta una gran altura, pero luego la acción de la gravedad la hizo bajar. Y cuando estaba a punto de chocar, Goku suavemente la atrapó.

– _¡Goku!_–vociferó molesta–_ ¡bájame!_–le demandó.

–_ Como tú digas_–él obedeció y la soltó. Y la mujer cayó al agua, quedando completamente mojada.

Gohan y Goku, se morían de la risa. Pero a Milk, la situación no para nada cómica.

– _¡Cállense!_–estaba furiosa, pero al ver a su esposo e hijo reírse juntos. Paulatinamente, la risa comenzó a salir de su boca. Y al final la risa de los tres, se combinaron formando una sola.

El resto del día, se divirtieron los tres tranquilamente. Mientras Milk servía la comida para un día de campo, Goku les narraba cómo fue que escapó del planeta Namek. Justo a tiempo antes de que explotara, gracias a una de las naves de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Permanecieron en el riachuelo, hasta que el sol se ocultó dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

Al salir del agua, no sólo regresó a la superficie. Sino también, de sus recuerdos pero Milk no venía sola. En sus manos, se retorcía un pescado de tamaño mediano. Nadó hacia la orilla, donde arrojó al animal acuático. Para luego ella salir del agua, y así se acomodó sobre el pasto. Dejó que los rayos del sol, secaran su húmedo cuerpo.

– Será mejor que regrese a la casa–habla Milk, para sí misma–ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, y esos dos deben estar hambrientos.

Aunque su cuerpo no estaba seco del todo, eso no impidió que se vistiera. Y con eso hecho, tomó al pez y caminó de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

Orange Star City, no escapa a la amenaza de los androides. Y en la mansión del campeón, éste complacía a Videl en todo lo que quisiera. Esto con la meta de sacar de la mente de su hija, a los androides y así evitar que sienta miedo. Ireza le había pedido permiso, para pasar unos días con Videl.

Los padres de la niña rubia, al principio no querían dejarla ir. Por la obvia razón de los androides, pero Mr. Satán les aseguró que él se haría cargo de ella y que podían estar tranquilos. Con la protección del campeón mundial de las artes marciales, ellos dejaron ir a su alegre hija. Quien deseaba pasar más tiempo, con su nueva amiga.

La cual precisamente, se la pasaba casi todo el día en el gimnasio de su padre. A pesar de que Ireza le pedía, que jugaran con muñecas y otros juguetes. Videl se negaba ya que sentía afinidad, hacia todo lo relacionado con las artes marciales. Por lo que decidió comenzar a entrenar, ella siempre había visto a su padre practicar. Así que ya sabía en parte, lo que debía hacer.

Lo primero que hizo, fue levantar pesas desde las más livianas hasta las más pesadas. Si su madre estuviera viva, es muy probable que no la dejara hacer tal cosa. Ya que la madre de la niña de ojos azules, era partidaria de la idea. De que las luchas eran para hombres, y no para mujeres.

Antes de partir en el barco donde murió, la señora Satán ya había iniciado a hacer arreglos para inscribir a Videl. En una escuela para señoritas, dedicada la enseñanza del ballet. También ya le había comprado el vestido apropiado, para tal actividad bailable. Pero ella no había mencionado nada del tema, conservándolo como una sorpresa para cuando regresaran de su viaje. Sorpresa que ni Mr. Satán ni Videl, nunca sabrán.

Los demás integrantes del gimnasio del campeón, se habían asombrado al ver a la joven Videl entrenar. Sobre todo que a los pocos días de empezado, la niña de ojos azulados ya rompía sin problemas gruesas tablas de madera. Con únicamente la fuerza de sus patadas, además de demostrar una buena técnica en sus golpes.

Sin embargo, Videl no era la única persona joven en el lugar. Antes de la aparición de los androides, construidos por el Doctor Gero. El campeón Mr. Satán, había fundado una división de entrenamiento para niños y adolescentes. Todos los niños querían entrenar en ese gimnasio, para presumir que son alumnos del campeón.

Se realizaron audiciones para dejar entrar, a sólo aquellos con la habilidad suficientes para ser un buen peleador. De entre todos los infantes que hicieron la prueba, sólo uno logró ingresar a la academia del hombre con peinado afro. Este chico venció a los otros aspirantes, y proclamaba ser el fanático número uno del padre de Videl.

El niño de largo cabello rubio, se llamaba Shapner. El cual ocultaba un secreto, que del mismo modo fue su motivación para entrar en el gimnasio del campeón. A pesar de su corta edad, Shapner creía que estaba enamorado. Precisamente de la hija del campeón mundial, esto hace ya desde mucho atrás.

Cuando en una firma de autógrafos del campeón, realizada en el parque de la ciudad. Mr. Satán asistió en compañía de su hija, quien ayudaba a su padre en el evento. Shapner sólo había oído hablar de ella, pero nunca la había visto de cerca. La vio por primera vez por mera casualidad, ese día exactamente.

Mientras hacía fila para recibir su autógrafo, distinguió al lado del campeón. A una chica que parecía de su edad, de largo cabello negro peinado en dos coletas. Por la distancia no pudo ver su rostro claramente, pero al acercarse la miró con más detalle. En ese momento, el chico entendió esa frase de amor a primera vista.

Cuando llegó su turno para que le firmaran su foto de Mr. Satán, en lugar de verlo a él. Observó a la chica, quien no notó su mirada embobada. El lindo rostro de la joven, lo hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Pero salió de su embrujo, cuando la persona de atrás le gritó que se moviera. Obligándolo a quitar la mirada de Videl.

Después de esa ocasión, no dejaba de pensar en cómo volver a ver a la chica. Incluso una vez, intentó meterse a escondidas a la mansión Satán. Pero al ver la alta seguridad, vio por cancelado su plan. Pero su suerte cambió, cuando escuchó sobre la escuela de lucha del campeón. Así que se inscribió, y al tener ventaja de tamaño en relación con los otros niños.

Al final de la prueba, Shapner se convirtió oficialmente en discípulo del campeón. Al tener acceso al lugar, se dedicó a observar a Videl. Al principio no intercambian muchas palabras, pero poco a poco le fue sacando más. Y luego de aguardar por una oportunidad, llegó el instante idóneo cuando los dos se encontraron completamente solos. Por lo que pensó, en desafiarla a una pequeña apuesta.

–_ Videl_–le dijo–_ ¿quieres hacer una apuesta conmigo?_

– _¿Apuesta de qué?_ –le cuestionó la niña.

–_ Tengamos una pequeña pelea, si tú ganas seré tu esclavo por una semana entera…pero si yo gano_–le propone confiado.

– _¿Si tú ganas qué debo hacer?_–interroga.

–_ Si yo llegara a ganar_–tomó un suspiro y dijo–_me darás un beso en los labios._

– _¡Qué!... ¡tienes que estar bromeando!_–exclamó Videl–_ni pienses que haré semejante tontería_–frunció el ceño.

– _¿Qué pasa Videl?_–habló en tono desafiante–_ ¿acaso tienes miedo de luchar con el magnífico Shapner? _

– _¡Yo sentir miedo de ti!... ¡jamás!_–dio un salto hacia atrás, y se colocó en posición de lucha–_vamos niño bonito, te ganaste que te arruine esa cara de presumido._

–_ Prepara tu linda boquita_–él también se posiciona para la pelea–_porque tendrás el privilegio de besar, al gran Shapner._

– _¡Ni en tus sueños!_–le gruñó al lanzarse contra él.

Aunque los movimientos de los dos son muy básicos, pueden luchar entre sí plenamente.

Shapner confiado que va a ganar, por creer que tiene la ventaja por la diferencia de sexos. Simplemente se queda de pie, mientras Videl se le acerca y ésta usa un derechazo pero para sorpresa del rubio. Ella detiene su mano a poco de golpearlo, y en un rápido giro le dio una patada al nivel del piso, que lo hace caer.

Con el chico en el suelo, ella saltó para caerle encima pero no contó que él rodara un poco, logrando esquivar su ataque. Molesta por fracasar, vuelve al lanzarle una patada pero esta vez. Shapner logró tomarla de su pie, y al tenerla sujeta con fuerza logra hacerla girar a su alrededor. Y sin aviso la suelta, y la chica cae al piso rodando unos pocos metros.

Videl se reincorporó y corrió hacia él, para luego deslizarse por el piso. Shapner brincó para eludirla, acción que Videl esperaba que hiciera y al pasar por debajo de él. Lo tomó por la parte baja de sus pantalones, y los haló haciendo que él cayera además de sus pantalones. Cuando el movimiento terminó, Videl vio algo inesperado.

–_ Nunca imaginé que usaras ropa interior de corazones_–le dice en tono burlesco–_se lo voy a contar a todos_–ella ríe un poco.

– _¡No te atrevas Videl!_–le dijo avergonzado–_sería el hazmerreír de todos._

–_ Está bien, entonces ríndete_–lo desafió.

– _¡Eres una tramposa!_

–_ No, sólo aprovecho la situación_–le señaló la niña astuta–_pero si no quieres rendirte, les diré a todos._

–_ De acuerdo, me doy por vencido_–comentó mientras se subía sus pantalones.

–_ Perfecto, ahora tengo un esclavo_–sonríe.

Luego de ese día, él fue su esclavo. Curiosamente, Mr. Satán nunca se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Shapner, ya que Videl tampoco tomaba en serio al rubio. Semanas después, Videl y su madre partieron en un crucero. Lamentablemente, la señora Satán perdería la vida en aquel viaje.

– ¡Videl!... ¡Videl! –una voz chillona, la saca de su memoria. Al dar la vuelta, mira su nueva rubia amiga llegar con una maleta.

– Ireza ya llegaste, pensé que no vendrías–le dijo la chica.

– Al principio mis padres no querían, pero tu papá los logró convencer–afirma.

– Ya veo… ¿qué tanto traes ahí?–le interrogó–es una maleta demasiado grande, para que sólo traigas ropa.

– Ahhh, pues traigo todo lo que necesito–aseguró Ireza–mi ropa, mis muñecas, ropa para las muñecas, maquillaje para mí, y demás accesorios.

– ¿Maquillaje?

– Sí, mi madre me los compró–alega sonriente–en ocasiones ella y yo, jugamos al salón de belleza.

– Ahhh comprendo–dijo la hija del campeón– ¿vamos a mi habitación para que guardes todo? –Videl movió su cabeza hasta ver, a cierto chico golpear un saco de boxeo–Shapner ven acá.

El rubio que se encontraba entrenando, en el gimnasio Satán. La amenaza de los androides, no impediría que viera a su chica, como él la llamaba. Aunque claro, nunca decía eso en voz alta.

– ¿Qué pasa?–les preguntó Shapner– ¿quién es ella?–señaló con la mano a la niña rubia.

– Su nombre es Ireza, y es una amiga–se la presentó–se quedará con aquí por unos días.

– Así que tú eres Shapner, Videl me ha contado sobre ti–dijo.

– Veo que te han hablado de mí–sonríe presumido– ¿se puede saber qué te han dicho?

Ireza ríe un poco antes de responder–Sí, Videl me platicó que usas ropa de corazones–ríe de nuevo.

– ¡Qué!... ¡cómo pudiste decirle Videl!–grita indignado.

– Tu nunca me dijiste que lo conservara en secreto–le habla en tono de burla, mientras él suspiró.

Shapner ayuda a llevar el equipaje de la rubia, y el trío sale del gimnasio de la mansión con destino, a la habitación de Videl.

* * *

El viento pasaba a su lado a gran velocidad, a medida que aceleraba al volar. En su mano derecha, sostenía un pequeño y viejo radio de baterías. El cual estaba descompuesto, y no se podía usar. Lo había encontrado por accidente, al buscar otro libro en su armario. No sabía por qué estaba allí, ni desde cuándo. Pero le pareció buena idea tenerlo, sobre todo para saber cuando los androides atacaran.

Ya que estos al no tener ki, no se pueden sentir por lo tanto no se puede saber su ubicación exacta. Pero al escuchar las noticias sobre ellos, sabría dónde estaban. Así que Gohan esperó a que su madre regresara, para irse. Pero se asombró cuando la vio llegar a casa, con un pescado en las manos.

Aunque ella había dicho que iba de pesca, no creyó que fuera capaz de atrapar un pez con sus propias manos. A partir de ese momento, le daría más crédito a las habilidades de su madre. Luego de almorzar y haber estudiado, partió a entrenar. Sólo que antes le daría una pequeña visita a Bulma, para que reparara el radio dañado.

Mientras volaba tuvo que disminuir su altitud, debido a que divisó un grupo de aviones de la fuerza aérea de la Tierra. Que patrullaban la ciudad en caso, de que los androides aparecieran allí. Los aviones militares, había detectado algo en sus radares. Ese algo se trataba de Gohan, quien entró en el espacio aéreo de la Capital del Oeste.

Temiendo que se trataran de los androides, número diecisiete y número dieciocho. Los militares estaban preparados para atacar si es necesario. Gohan al verlos, aterrizó rápidamente para no ser visto. Al perderlo de sus radares, los aviones se retiraron. El hijo de Goku, caminó por las calles casi vacías. Únicamente ocupadas, por soldados fuertemente armados.

– Oye niño–le dice un soldado–será mejor que te vayas a casa, es peligroso estar afuera.

– Sí señor–le dijo para aparentar, y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Bulma.

Cuando llegó, pudo entrar sin problemas.

– Hola Gohan–le saludó la mamá de la mujer de pelo azul.

– Buenas tardes señora–regresa el saludo– ¿se encuentra Bulma en casa?

– Sí Gohan, está en la habitación del pequeño Trunks–le contestó– ¿te gustaría comer algún pastelillo?

– No quiero ser molestia–le responde.

– No seas tonto Gohan, nunca serás una molesta–le sonríe–enseguida te traigo unos deliciosos pasteles, que compré en una nueva pastelería.

– Gracias, señora.

El hijo de Milk, caminó por los extensos corredores de la Corporación Cápsula. Mientras lo hacía, notó que en las paredes colgaban muchas fotografías. Viejos recuerdos de mejores épocas, en algunas él no aparecía debido a que se remontaban, a varios años antes de él naciera. En las fotos más recientes, él sí salía sobre todo en las fotos de la fiesta que organizó Bulma, en honor de Goku. Cuando éste regresó a la Tierra, y eliminó al malvado de Freezer.

– ¿Fue una gran fiesta verdad?–detrás de él escuchó una voz, que lo hizo saltar de la impresión.

– Bulma, eres tú–le dijo al voltearse.

– Sí, lo siento si te asusté–le dedica una sonrisa– ¿y qué te trae por aquí?

– Me preguntaba si podías arreglarme esto–mientras caminan, él le entregó el radio–está descompuesto.

– Déjame verlo–lo tomó y lo examinó más de cerca.

– ¿Podrás repararlo Bulma?

– ¡Pero qué pregunta más tonta!–le dice–recuerda que soy la gran Bulma, yo puedo reparar lo que sea–ríe.

Luego de caminar por un tiempo, llegaron a la habitación del hijo de Vegeta.

– Primero voy a cambiarle el pañal a Trunks, y después arreglo tu radio–le informó– ¿podrías ayudarme?

– Claro Bulma.

Bulma comenzó a asistir a su hijo, mientras Gohan le pasaba las cosas que necesitaba. Trunks sin aviso dio comienzo a un fuerte llanto, pero Gohan pensó rápido y le hizo gestos graciosos con cara. El primogénito del príncipe saiyajin, reemplazó sus lágrimas por risas. Y cuando Bulma terminó, Trunks alzó sus pequeños brazos hacia Gohan.

Con la clara intención, de que éste lo cargara. Como él nunca había tratado con bebés, dudó un momento pero al ver la cara sonriente de Trunks. Lo tomó con cuidado, y lo sostuvo con sus brazos, Bulma sonrió pensando que si Goku y Milk hubieran tenido otro hijo. Gohan habría sido un gran hermano mayor.

– Vamos a mi laboratorio–le alegó la científica–ahí podré reparar tu radio.

– Sí.

Gohan aún con Trunks en sus brazos, caminó junto a Bulma hasta llegar al laboratorio de la mujer. Durante el recorrido, Gohan con la ayuda de un biberón alimentaba al bebé. Y siguiendo las indicaciones de Bulma, él logró hacer que Trunks eructara al terminar de comer. Para finalmente arrullarlo, dejando al hijo del fallecido príncipe dormido.

– ¿Para qué necesitas esto? –le preguntó la mujer, mientras inspeccionaba la máquina.

– Pues se me ocurrió la idea, de estar atento a las noticias–le explicó–y así saber si los androides atacan, porque como ellos no tienen ki no se sabe dónde están.

– Es una buena idea–le dice la mujer, al mismo tiempo que reemplaza una pieza dañada–aunque me parece, que a tu madre no le gustará la idea.

– Bueno estás en lo correcto–dijo un poco desanimado–hace poco tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero al final negociamos que seguiría estudiando pero también entrenando.

"_Para Milk debe ser muy duro todo esto_"–piensa Bulma–me alegro que se hayan reconciliado.

– A mí también–respondió el único alumno de Picorro.

– Sabes Gohan, si quieres puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras–le ofrece la mujer–parece que a Trunks le gusta mucho tu compañía.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Claro, además Trunks necesita a un hermano mayor–afirma la científica–y no creo que otra persona sea la idónea para el puesto–ríe un poco, y luego de unos toques técnicos termina su labor–ya está Gohan, es un radio de baterías algo viejo pero funciona–para probarlo ella le coloca baterías nuevas, y lo enciende.

–_ Este es un mensaje de alerta_–dice un periodista con tono de desesperación–_el ejército hace pocos minutos fue notificado, sobre la aparición de _ _una serie de explosiones en la región 257_–dijo.

– ¡La región 257!–exclamó Gohan–ahí es donde Ten Shin Han y Chaos, fueron a entrenar.

–_ Por suerte esta zona está deshabitada_–continúa hablando el reportero–_por lo que no se teme la pérdida de vidas, aún así el ejército se ha movilizado a esa zona para determinar el origen de las explosiones y comprobar, si se tratan de los androides o no_–afirma–_en caso de más noticias, los mantendremos informados_–Bulma apagó la radio.

– ¡No puedo sentir el ki de Chaos! –aseguró Gohan al concentrarse, para sentir las presencias de sus amigos– ¡y el ki de Ten Shin Han está muy débil!

– ¿Qué piensas hacer Gohan? –le cuestiona la madre de Trunks, al ver al chico exasperado.

Pero Gohan no respondió y al ver una ventana abierta, salió disparado hacia la región 257. Ignorando los gritos de Bulma, quien sólo logra distinguir un pequeño punto en el cielo. Al estar sola nota que Gohan, olvidó la radio que tanto deseaba ser reparada.

* * *

– ¡Kikouhou! –Gritó el humano de tres ojos, con la esperanza de que su ataque surtiera efecto– ¡malditos, no les perdonaré que hayan matado a Chaos!

Horas antes, él y su fiel amigo entrenaban con esmero. En la zona montañosa 257, cuando de la nada un ataque de energía los tomó desprevenidos. Al despejarse el humo y los escombros, ambos guerreros vieron frente a ellos a los asesinos de Vegeta y Picorro. Parecía que las siguientes, víctimas serían ellos dos.

Los androides habían permaneció ocultos, debido a que pensaron que los humanos se confiarían pensando erróneamente. Que ellos habían desaparecido para siempre, y así luego atacarlos de sorpresa. Cuando se disponían a atacar otra ciudad, descubrieron por casualidad al par de guerreros entrenando.

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, comenzó con una clara ventaja para los androides diecisiete y dieciocho. Quienes en pocos minutos, lograron quitarle la vida al pequeño Chaos. Fue en ese momento que Ten Shin Han, decidió pelear con todo. Aunque eso significa, sacrificar su vida. Luego de que el ataque de él impactara contra número dieciocho, número diecisiete aprovechó el instante para atacarlo.

El chico del pañuelo naranja, le dio una fuerte patada que lo envía al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, número dieciocho salía de la nube de polvo creado por el ataque recibido. Para inmediatamente caminar hacia su hermano.

– ¡Acaba con él, diecisiete! –le grita la mujer rubia.

– De acuerdo.

Cuando avanzaba hacia él, otro ataque lo hizo detenerse.

– ¡Kienzan! –vociferó Krilin quien se encontraba cerca del lugar, voló rápidamente hacia esa dirección. Justo a tiempo para ayudar a Ten Shin Han, y así salvarle la vida.

– Apareció otra basura–dice arrogante número dieciocho.

– ¿Estás bien Ten? –le pregunta preocupado.

– Mataron a Chaos–dice llorando un poco–y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo.

– ¡Maldición! –Exclama el calvo sin nariz, el cual siente algo–puedo sentir el ki de Gohan y Yamcha, vienen hacia acá.

Krilin ayuda a ponerse de pie a Ten, sólo para ver como los androides caminan tranquilamente hacia ellos. Ambos guerreros deseaban, que la ayuda llegara pronto. Ahora todo es cuestión, de que si llegan a tiempo.

– ¡Basta de juegos! –gritaron al unísono los dos androides, cuando se lanzaron hacia ellos.

**Fin Capítulo Ocho**

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai, Oyuky Chan, Worminadore, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 9**

La tranquilidad de la zona montañosa 257, se vio destruida por culpa de una serie de violentas explosiones. Los árboles ardían en llamas, y el terreno se llenaba poco a poco de cráteres de impacto. Además del incendio, que consumía el bosque se logró escuchar un potente grito. Producido por los responsables, de dicha destrucción.

– ¡Basta de juegos! –gritaron al unísono los androides, cuando se lanzaron hacia ellos.

El hombre del pañuelo naranja, y la mujer de cabello rubio. Quienes que desplazaban a gran velocidad, contra el guerrero de tres ojos el cual estaba acompañado del hombre sin nariz.

– ¡Maldición! –exclamó Krilin, quien recordó que cuando llegó disparó un Kienzan. El cual, aún continuaba volando y de inmediato Krilin rápidamente recuperó el control del disco cortante. Para enviarlo contra las creaciones, del Doctor Gero.

– ¡Cuidado diecisiete! –le alertó su hermana gemela, al ver como el disco volador se acercaba por detrás de su hermano.

El androide diecisiete giró veloz, para quedar de frente contra el disco de energía. Y con sus manos, lo detuvo justo cuando éste se encontraba a milímetros de su cara. El disco sacaba chispas, al ser frenado por las manos del androide. Y luego de ser detenido, la energía del disco se debilitó hasta desaparecer.

"_Esto es inútil_"–piensa Krilin–"_yo no puedo contra ellos, nos van a matar_".

– Eso fue sólo para calentar–comenta el chico del cabello negro– ¿en qué estaba?...ahh sí.

El androide reanudó su marcha, y los guerreros maltrechos eran sus futuras víctimas.

* * *

El chico sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, y la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Y su conciencia le impulsaba hacia adelante, deseando llegar pronto a donde se disputaba la batalla.

– ¡Gohan…Gohan! –el hijo de Goku, escuchó una voz llamándolo desde atrás.

– ¡Yamcha! –gritó Gohan al verlo.

El antiguo bandido del desierto, había ido a entrenar al mismo lugar desértico donde conoció a Goku hace años. Luego de un tiempo allí, se trasladó a casa del maestro Roshi para descansar un poco. Mientras se encontraba ahí, Puar le alertó que en la televisión se avisaba sobre las explosiones en la región 257.

Yamcha pensó que era probable, que todo eso era causado por los androides por lo que se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Y cuando volaba, se percató de la presencia de Gohan por lo que decidió alcanzarlo y así ir juntos.

– ¿Crees que son los androides los que atacan esa región? –le preguntó el ex novio de Bulma.

– Tienen que ser ellos, no hay otra explicación–le respondió–además el ki de Chaos desapareció hace poco, es posible que lo hayan matado.

– También puedo sentir el ki de Krilin, ya está con Ten Shin Han–mencionó.

Los dos aceleraron a fondo, para poder llegar lo más rápido posible y a los pocos minutos de vuelo. Logran divisar varias columnas de humo, que se elevaban a muchos metros de altura.

– ¡Ahí están! –le indicó Gohan.

Los guerreros aterrizan en el terreno, el cual parece una zona de guerra. Inesperadamente una potente explosión los tomó desprevenidos, y al levantar su vista ven al desdichado de Krilin surcar el cielo muy herido.

– ¡Krilin! –grita Gohan al verlo caer al piso.

El alumno de Picorro, voló hacia el hombre calvo y sin nariz.

– ¿Krilin estás bien?... ¡responde! –le habla preocupado.

– Gohan…Gohan–balbucea con dificultad– ¡lárgate de aquí Gohan, nunca les ganaremos!

– ¡Yo no me voy! –le dice con determinación.

– ¡No seas insensato!...si peleas con ellos sólo conseguirás que te maten.

Krilin con torpeza, comienza a levantarse y su joven amigo le ayuda a reponerse.

– Pero Krilin, es nuestra obligación hacer algo por la Tierra–le afirma el chico pelinegro.

– ¿Nuestra obligación?...tal vez sea obligación de Ten Shin Han, de Yamcha y mía–le responde–pero definitivamente, no es tu obligación Gohan…aún eres un niño y no puedes cargar tus hombros, con la responsabilidad que soportaría un adulto.

– Mi padre hubiera peleado por la Tierra, y yo haré lo mismo sin dudar–le recriminó–además yo vivo en este mundo, y como habitante es mi responsabilidad hacer algo.

A Gohan le molestaba que constantemente, los demás le dijeran que no era su deber ayudar al planeta. El hecho de que él sea un niño, les hace pensar a sus amigos que él no debería arriesgar su vida en duras batallas. Sobre todo con el peligro de los androides, quienes matan y destruyen sin sentir arrepentimiento alguno.

Se vio obligado a luchar, cuando Vegeta y Nappa atacaron la Tierra. Y también cuando conocieron al malvado de Freezer, a pesar que en el fondo no le gusta pelear. Aunque suene increíble o imposible, pero sí existe un saiyajin que no le gusta luchar y su nombre es Son Gohan. Si todos los saiyajin que murieron cuando Freezer destruyó su planeta, resucitaran y supieran que uno de los suyos no le agrada pelear es probable que murieran de nuevo, por la incredulidad.

Resulta extraño, tomando en cuenta que su padre era un fanático enorme de las peleas. Pero eso era lo que distinguía a Gohan de los demás saiyajin, haber sido criado en la Tierra en un ambiente rodeado del amor que sólo una madre puede dar, le hace ser la persona que es. Gohan a diferencia de su padre, nunca le interesó entrenar para ser el más fuerte del mundo.

Pero sin importarle que no le guste pelear, los individuos creados por el Doctor Gero. Lo han obligado a entrenar para incrementar sus fuerzas, y así poder derrotarlos y detener la sombra de muerte que los androides han creado. Porque sobre todas las cosas, él no permitiría que más vidas inocentes se sacrifiquen.

Los androides no son nadie, para decidir cuándo debe morir una persona. Esa idea no la soportaba la mente del chico, la cual posee un fuerte sentimiento de justicia y de respeto hacia la vida. Ese mismo sentimiento fue lo que le motivó, a sepultar los cuerpos sin vida de los aldeanos que Vegeta había matado, en el planeta Namek.

Aquella experiencia de enterrar cuerpos de personas inocentes, no quería repetirla una vez más. Y es por eso, que a pesar de ser un niño no pretendía ver de nuevo esa lúgubre escena. Gohan no deseaba ser él quien deba enterrar, los cadáveres de su madre, abuelo, y de los pocos amigos que aún siguen con vida.

Sólo imaginar a su madre ser asesinada, por los androides le hace hervir la sangre hasta el punto de creer que le estallará la cabeza. Lo mismo le pasa con su abuelo, o con Bulma incluso Trunks. El bebé Trunks, su mente lo recordó de golpe. El pequeño hijo de la peliazul, también merece ver y escuchar al mundo entero.

Sin tener miedo de morir, por culpa de las creaciones mecánicas de la desaparecida Patrulla Roja. Por la culpa de los androides, Trunks crecerá sin un padre a su lado. Nunca podrá verlo de frente, ni conocerlo ni tampoco tendrá la oportunidad de escuchar su voz. Tal determinación le hace continuar, sin importarle que aún sea muy joven.

Los pensamientos de Gohan se interrumpieron, cuando un ataque de energía se dirigió hacia ellos.

– ¡Cuidado Gohan! –gritó Krilin.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba con fuerza, dentro del laboratorio de la peliazul. Bulma se encontraba sentada en la silla de su mesa de trabajo, y frente a ella se ubicaba el pequeño radio de baterías que Gohan le había traído. La radio se encontraba encendida, pero no estaba sintonizada en ninguna estación por lo que la estática era lo único que la radio daba.

Al mezclarse el ruido del radio, con el timbre del teléfono. La mujer amante de la ciencia, y de crear grandes inventos. Lentamente extendió su brazo hacia el auricular, para poder contestar la llamada.

– Diga–dice por medio del teléfono.

– ¡Bulma! –una voz de mujer se escuchó, por el otro lado de la línea– ¡Bulma!

– Milk, por favor no grites–le responde la madre de Trunks.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron en las noticias? –le preguntó angustiada.

– Sí lo escuché todo, alguien está atacando la región montañosa 257–le contestó.

– ¿Gohan está contigo? –Le cuestiona la mujer–estoy muy preocupada por él, conozco muy bien a Gohan si él escucha esas noticias, es seguro que vaya a investigar.

– Lamento decirte, que Gohan ya las escuchó y se marchó hace poco hacia ese lugar–le informó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

– ¡Qué!... ¿cómo permitiste que se fuera allí? –Le grita molesta Milk– ¡puede perder la vida, si son los androides!

– Lo siento–le responde con el ánimo por el suelo–todo fue tan rápido, que no pude detenerlo…tu misma lo has dicho Milk, Gohan es muy impulsivo si se entera algo sobre los androides.

– Eso es lo que me tiene muy desconsolada–le comenta la viuda Son–cada vez siento que Gohan y yo, nos separamos cada vez más.

– No digas eso, Gohan me comentó las cosas que han sucedido entre él y tu–le dice–sé que todo parece ir de mal en peor, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien…sólo ten fe.

– Sí Goku no hubiera muerto por esa enfermedad–dijo la mujer del pelo azabache–Gohan no sentiría el peso que sienten sus hombros, Gohan no tolera las injusticias además de la muerte de Picorro, esto lo hace querer vengar a su maestro.

– Con esa actitud no se puede dudar, que Gohan es hijo Goku–le aseguró con toda honestidad.

– Tengo miedo Bulma, mi Goku murió dejándome un gran vacío–cuando dijo eso, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas– ¡maldita sea mi suerte, Bulma!... ¡ya perdí a mi esposo, no quiero perder a mi único hijo!

Bulma iba a decir algo, pero la mujer del otro lado del teléfono le interrumpió.

– Ya estoy harta de todo esto, acaso el destino se ha esmerado en destruir poco a poco toda mi vida–afirma con frustración–cuando creí que podría tener una vida tranquila y sencilla con mi familia, llegó el hermano de Goku y por su culpa él murió sin mencionar que mi pequeño hijo, fue alejado de mí por un año entero–le acotó.

– Yo te entiendo, en aquella ocasión teníamos la posibilidad de revivirlo…pero esta vez no es posible.

– Luego se fueron al planeta de Picorro, y cuando por fin regresan pensé que todo regresaría a hacer como era antes, nosotros tres en nuestra casa.

Milk sólo deseaba que su vida, no hubiera sido como es ahora. Pero por más que lo desee, ella no puede hacer nada para cambiar la historia.

– Escúchame Milk, si quieres compañía puedo ir ahora mismo a tu casa–se ofrece la científica.

– Eso lo agradecería mucho, aunque me sentiría más tranquila si Gohan regresa a casa–le afirmó.

– Está bien, voy enseguida–le dijo Bulma.

Las dos mujeres se despiden, y la científica toma a su hijo con la intención de llevarlo con ella. Trunks tenía la sangre de un guerrero en sus venas, la que su padre le heredó. Bulma al cargar en sus brazos, a su primer hijo. Sintió lo que Milk sentía, sentir el miedo y la preocupación de que algún día Trunks deba enfrentarse a los malvados androides.

Trunks apenas es un bebé, pero en unos cuantos años ya comenzará a caminar. Dirá sus primeras palabras, y podrá usar su mente en toda su capacidad. En ese momento, el bebé abrió sus ojos y miró directo a los ojos de su madre. El pequeño no hizo ningún ruido, y sólo contempló en silencio a la mujer que le dio la vida.

La mujer del pelo azul, pudo ver por medio de los pequeños ojos de su hijo. La misma gallardía que el fallecido Vegeta tenía, y Bulma comprendió que por más que lo impida. Trunks tendrá el deseo de pelear, tal como lo hacía su progenitor. Ese niño entre sus brazos, es el descendiente del príncipe que la raza guerrera de los saiyajin. Y cuando sea mayor, seguirá los pasos de su padre.

* * *

El sonido de las aguas chocar con la arena, le hacía meditar con serenidad a pesar de la situación. El maestro Roshi, ignoraba los gritos que daban Oolong y Puar. El viejo maestro mientras comía en compañía del cerdo y el gato flotante, se percató que la presencia de Chaos desapareció. Además del debilitamiento del poder de Ten Shin Han.

– ¡Maestro, maestro! –grita el cerdo.

– ¡Maestro Roshi, maestro Roshi! –vociferó el gato flotante.

– ¡Pero qué escándalo, dejen de gritar! –les dice el anciano.

– ¡Hasta que por fin nos hace caso, maestro! –exclamó molesto Oolong.

– ¿Qué pasa? –les pregunta el maestro de Goku.

– Pues eso mismo se lo querías preguntar–le comenta Puar– ¿por qué se levantó de la mesa tan apresuradamente?

– ¿Sucede algo malo maestro? –le consultó el cerdo.

– Hace unos minutos, la presencia de Chaos desapareció por completo–le responde con seriedad.

– ¡Qué! –exclamaron al unísono el cerdo y el gato.

– Eso significa que…–dice Puar.

– Exacto, si mis suposiciones no se equivocan–les afirma el maestro–Chaos ha muerto, posiblemente asesinado por los androides.

– ¿Está seguro de eso? –cuestiona Oolong.

– ¿Qué sabe sobre Ten Shin Han?...él estaba con Chaos–interroga Puar.

– Aún puedo sentir el ki de Ten, pero está muy débil–les responde–también puedo percibir el ki de Yamcha, Krilin y Gohan…ellos están con Ten Shin Han, en este momento.

Tanto Puar como Oolong, guardan silencio por un instante.

– No puedo sentir ninguna otra presencia cerca de ellos, eso me hace sospechar que están luchando contra los androides–les acotó.

Después de saber eso, el gato flotante y su porcino acompañante entran de nuevo en Kame House. Pero el maestro permaneció en la orilla de su pequeña isla, mirando el horizonte con total silencio.

"_¿Goku, acaso sabes qué debemos hacer?_"–Piensa–"_ojalá pudieras contestarme_".

* * *

– ¡Cuidado Gohan! –gritó Krilin.

El hijo de Milk, sujetó con fuerza a su amigo para luego saltar hacia un lado, y por pocos centímetros eludieron el ataque.

– Tienes buenos reflejos–afirmó la mujer de cabello rubio, quien fue quien lanzó ese ataque.

El androide número dieciocho, se disparó a gran velocidad hacia Gohan y Krilin. El hombre calvo, había recobrado un poco de sus fuerzas. Y aunque se sentía ligeramente agotado, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente por más poderoso que fuera su oponente. Enseguida Gohan y Krilin de manera conjunta, se dirigieron hacia la mujer para responder el ataque.

En ese momento, ambos recordaron cuando pelearon en equipo contra los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. En la cual al igual que en esta ocasión, pelearon contra enemigos que los superaban en fuerza. Después de varios años, una vez más luchan en conjunto.

Cuando están a pocos metros de la mujer, los dos se desvían en distintas direcciones. Gohan dobló hacia la derecha, y Krilin giró hacia la izquierda. Al estar a cierta altura, los dos guerreros que defienden a la Tierra. Lanzaron al mismo tiempo un ataque de energía hacia número dieciocho, y a los pocos segundos los ataques impactaron contra su objetivo.

Y sin perder tiempo, los dos dispararon una lluvia de ataques hacia el mismo lugar. Pero de entre el humo y el polvo, la mujer de cabello rubio resurgió de muy mal humor. Y con la ayuda de su gran velocidad, desapareció para reaparecer frente a Gohan golpeándolo en la cara. La fuerza del impacto, empujó a Gohan hacia una pared de rocas pero Krilin se colocó detrás de él, y logró detenerlo a tiempo.

– ¿Estás bien Gohan? –le preguntó Krilin al hijo de Goku.

– Sí…estoy bien–le contestó un poco agitado.

Mientras tanto, Ten Shin Han con la ayuda de Yamcha. Se enfrentaban al androide diecisiete, quien con mucha facilidad bloqueaba cada uno de sus golpes. El guerrero de los tres ojos, había recuperado un poco de sus fuerzas gracias a que Yamcha, le brindó una pequeña cantidad de su energía. Sin embargo el androide diecisiete, al tener un sistema de energía ilimitado combatía sin problemas.

Ten Shin Han le proporcionaba, una serie rápida de puñetazos al chico del pañuelo naranja. El cual los resistía usando sus antebrazos, y así evitar que los golpes lo tocaran directamente. Yamcha también lo atacaba, pero utilizaba sus piernas para intentar patearlo. Pero en un veloz movimiento, el androide le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ten y enseguida golpeó con una patada en el estómago, a Yamcha y con eso se los quitó de encima.

Como consecuencia de esos golpes, ambos guerreros comenzaron a caer en picada hacia el suelo. Pero antes de que toquen el suelo, se acomodaron el aire haciendo que sus piernas les ayudaran a propulsarse hacia arriba, cuando tocaron el suelo. Gracias a ese impulso se dirigieron de regreso hacia el androide, quien los esperaba tranquilamente en el cielo.

Yamcha con la furia al tope, cuando está cara a cara con diecisiete. Intenta golpearlo directamente en el rostro, pero éste lo esquivó ladeando un poco su cabeza. Rápidamente el ex novio de Bulma, aceleró sus golpes hasta hacerse casi inapreciables. Pero el androide, podía ver sus movimientos por lo que eludía cada uno de sus ataques.

Aprovechando que la creación del Doctor Gero estaba ocupada, Ten Shin Han se posicionó detrás de él y lo tomó por el cuello pero para su sorpresa. El androide número diecisiete, luego de encargarse de Yamcha por segunda vez. Sujetó los brazos de Ten, y lo lanzó por encima de él haciendo que Ten y Yamcha chocaran en el aire. Y en esta ocasión, los dos guerreros sí se estrellaron contra el duro piso.

– ¡Ahhhhhhh! –ese grito lo dio Gohan, quien recibió un poderoso ataque de número dieciocho. Con el cual salió disparado hacia precisamente, el mismo cráter que hace poco formaron Yamcha y Ten Shin Han. Enseguida Krilin voló hacia allí, para ver cómo estaban sus amigos. Y para su alivio, todos estaban con vida pero heridos.

– ¡Esto es muy aburrido! –expresó número dieciocho a su hermano.

– Calma dieciocho, aún podemos divertirnos más con ellos–le respondió diecisiete–después de todo, apenas comenzamos.

– ¡Pero ya estoy harta de ellos, diecisiete! –Le grita enfadada–ni siquiera se pueden defender de nuestros ataques, deberíamos matarlos como las cucarachas que son.

– No te precipites número dieciocho, si los matamos ahora no habrá nadie con quien luchar–su hermano le dijo–y estar sin alguien con quien luchar, para mí sí sería muy aburrido.

– ¡No me importa lo que pienses diecisiete! –Le vociferó–si tengo la oportunidad de matarlos, no dudaré en hacerlo.

Mientras las creaciones de la Patrulla Roja discutían, los amigos de Goku se reunían.

– ¿Se encuentran bien todos? –les pregunta Gohan a los demás.

– Sí, pero casi no me queda fuerza–le contesta Yamcha–esos androides son muy rápidos, pueden ver nuestros movimientos sin problemas.

– Será mejor que peleemos los cuatro juntos, así nos aseguraremos de protegernos mutuamente–les comunicó Krilin, quien dijo eso pensando en la seguridad de Gohan.

Inesperadamente mientras ambos bandos hablaban, un grupo de helicópteros se hizo presente en el campo de batalla. Pero no se trataban de aeronaves del ejército, sino de varias televisoras que decidieron investigar lo que sucedía en la región montañosa 257.

– Estimados televidentes–dice un periodista de la televisora ZTV–ya hemos llegado a la región 257, en este momento podemos ver a un grupo de personas–les narra–en tierra se encuentran cuatro individuos desconocidos y en el aire, dos personas más quienes concuerdan con las descripciones de los androides–el camarógrafo en el helicóptero, hizo un acercamiento con su cámara para enfocar a los androides, para que los televidentes los vieran.

Los guerreros vieron pasar a los helicópteros con preocupación, sabían que los androides podrían atacarlos sin dudarlo.

– El lugar es una zona de guerra–dice el periodista mirando a la cámara–como pueden ver todo el lugar está tremendamente destruido, sin duda aquí ha sucedido una gran batalla.

Número dieciocho pretendía derribar a los helicópteros, pero su hermano la detuvo antes de hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué me detienes diecisiete? –le cuestiona la androide rubia.

– Se me ocurrió una idea, dejemos que los humanos disfruten de nuestra pelea viéndola por la televisión–le dijo sonriendo–será un verdadero espectáculo.

Y al decir eso, los dos se lanzaron de nuevo hacia la batalla.

* * *

En la mansión del campeón del mundo, la calma que la casa tenía se vio opacada cuando uno de los sirvientes, anunció que en la televisión se transmitía una noticia sobre los androides. Tal como lo tenía previamente planeado, Mr. Satán les ordenó a sus guardaespaldas que vigilaran a Videl, y a sus demás amigos en caso de que deban huir de la casa.

Videl en compañía de Ireza y Shapner, se encontraban en la habitación de la ojiazul. Y aprovechando que allí, tenían un televisor se dispusieron a ver las noticias. Rápidamente los tres niños, escucharon atentos al aparato.

– _¡Esto es increíble!_ –Describe emocionado el periodista–_los androides han comenzado a pelear con esos hombres desconocidos, además que entre ellos hay un niño._

– ¿Un niño? –preguntó Videl en voz alta.

– Eso dijo Videl–le responde Ireza.

– ¡Mírenlo ahí está! –les señaló Shapner, al verlo en el televisor.

En la pantalla, se pudo ver a Gohan esquivar los golpes que le daba el androide número diecisiete. Gohan detenía los golpes con las palmas de sus manos, en un intento para controlar la ofensiva del androide.

– ¡Está flotando, ese niño está flotando! –dijo asombrada Videl, al ver a Gohan levitar en el aire mientras lucha.

– ¡Pero eso es imposible! –Habló incrédulo Shapner, al ver la pelea por la televisión– ¡tiene que ser un truco!

– ¿Acaso estaré soñando? –comenta Ireza–no puedo creer lo que veo.

–_ Se nos ha informado_–dice el presentador de noticias–_que el ejército está próximo a llegar a esta zona, mientras tanto la batalla continúa._

El helicóptero comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, a causa de las explosiones de la lucha.

"_¿Quién es ese niño?_"–Piensa Videl–"_¿cómo es posible que tenga esa fuerza?...parece que es mucho más fuerte que mi padre_".

Repentinamente todos desaparecieron de la pantalla, debido a su gran velocidad la cámara de televisión no podía seguirlos. Sin embargo todas las personas con un televisor en su casa, se mantienen pegadas a la transmisión. La cual es vista no sólo por Videl y sus amigos, sino también por Bulma en compañía de Milk, y el maestro Roshi en su casa junto a Oolong y Puar.

* * *

– ¡Maldito maestro Karin! –se quejó Yajirobe, quien estaba oculto entre la maleza viendo el combate– ¿por qué demonios tuvo que enviarme a mí aquí?

Justo desde su escondite, el gordo de Yajirobe recordó el motivo que lo llevó a la pelea.

–_ Quiero que les lleves esto a Gohan y a los demás_–le dice el maestro Karin.

– _¿Está usted loco o qué?... ¡no pienso arriesgar mi vida en ese lugar!_

– _¡Deja de decir tonterías!_ –Grita el gato–_debes llevarles esta bolsa con semillas del ermitaño, necesitan recuperar fuerzas para seguir luchando._

–_ Pero…pero_–balbuceó.

– _¡Nada de excusas!... ¡vete ahora mismo! _

Y en contra de sus deseos, Yajirobe tomó su aeronave y se dirigió hacia el lugar de la pelea. Con su valiosa carga, de semillas del ermitaño.

– ¡Demonios! –Exclama–necesito una oportunidad para darles las semillas.

Pero el gordinflón tuvo un golpe de suerte, ya que en ese momento Yamcha chocó contra el lugar donde él se escondía. Y rápidamente se acercó a él.

– Yamcha soy yo Yajirobe, no hay tiempo para explicaciones–le dijo–abre la boca y come esto.

Yamcha sólo abrió su boca, y Yajirobe le colocó dentro una semilla la cual fue consumida, por el antiguo bandido del desierto.

– ¡Yajirobe! –Yamcha reaccionó– ¡qué bueno que estés aquí!

– Toma–le entrega la bolsa con semillas–dales semillas a los demás, yo me voy de aquí.

El gordo asistente del maestro Karin, se montó en su aeronave y despegó deprisa. Mientras Yajirobe se retiraba, Yamcha comenzó a repartir las semillas.

– Muchachos, aquí hay semillas–les dijo les lanzó una a cada uno.

Gohan y los demás las atraparon, y sin pensarlo dos veces se las comieron. En segundos recuperaron sus fuerzas, y sanaron sus heridas.

– ¿Dónde las conseguiste? –le preguntó Krilin.

– Yajirobe las acaba de traer–dice.

– ¿Yajirobe, dónde está? –le pregunta Gohan.

– Ya saben como es, él nunca se quedaría a pelear–les comenta.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Yajirobe respiraba tranquilo al pensar que estaba a salvo de los androides. Pero sin aviso, algo golpeó su auto haciéndolo que se detuviera en su camino.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa? –se pregunta el gordinflón.

– ¿Quién te dio permiso para que te fueras de la pelea? –Le interrogó el androide número dieciocho–me di cuenta que ayudaste a esas sabandijas, así que no creas que te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.

La mujer robótica, le disparó un rayo de energía que le destruyó el auto a Yajirobe, pero éste no murió en ese momento. Sino que salió volando varios metros en el aire, hasta aterrizar fuertemente contra el suelo lleno de rocas. Y algo maltrecho se puso de pie, y desenvainó su espada cuando vio a la mujer frente a él.

– Vamos pelea conmigo–le dijo burlonamente la mujer.

El hombre se abalanzó con su katana en sus manos, y con ella intentó cortar a la mujer. Pero el androide dieciocho, sólo reía al eludir los movimientos del hombre gordo frente a ella. Sin embargo su confianza se vio interrumpida, cuando él logró rasgar un poco su ropa. De inmediato la furia la dominó, y deseó vengarse por dañarle su vestimenta.

– ¡Maldito gordo! –Dijo y tomó su espada cuando él trató de golpearla, en ese instante dieciocho rompió la hoja de la espada con sólo su mano dejando a Yajirobe, sin un arma con la cual defenderse– ¡arruinaste mi ropa! –le grita.

– Lo siento mucho, fue sin intención–intenta disculparse, y el miedo lo invade–te prometo que te conseguiré ropa nueva.

– ¡Muere! –ella le disparó un ataque de energía, el cual le atravesó el pecho matándolo al instante.

El cadáver del ayudante del maestro Karin, salió disparado hasta que cayó cerca del lugar donde se encontraban los demás guerreros. Gohan cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para no ver el cuerpo sin vida de Yajirobe. Otro buen amigo murió, por culpa de los androides.

* * *

–_ No sabemos la identidad de esa persona_–dice el periodista desde el helicóptero–_pero lamentamos la muerte de otra persona inocente_–esto lo dice refiriéndose a Yajirobe, el cual es enfocado por las cámaras del noticiero–_parece que esos monstruos son_ _imparables._

– ¡Sólo hay una persona que puede vencerlos, es Mr. Satán! –exclamó Shapner.

– Pero esos androides son muy fuertes–replicó Ireza.

– No digas tonterías, el papá de Videl es el campeón mundial es natural que pueda ganarles–dice y giró la cabeza hacia Videl– ¿verdad que estoy en lo cierto?

Pero Videl no respondió, algo le decía que ni su padre les podría hacer frente a esas bestias. Sin aviso, los guardaespaldas de Videl entran a la habitación y toman a los tres niños por la fuerza. Llevándolos fuera del lugar.

– ¿Adónde nos llevan? –Les pregunta Videl– ¿dónde está mi padre?

– El campeón Mr. Satán, nos ha ordenado evacuar a sus amigos y a usted señorita–le responde–los llevaremos a la cabaña de su padre, en las afueras de la Capital del Norte…Mr. Satán no quiere arriesgar su vida, señorita Videl.

– Pero debo decírselo a mis padres–les dijo Ireza.

– No se preocupen, sus padres ya están enterados y también serán llevados a la cabaña–aseguró el otro guardaespaldas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos allí? –les pregunta Shapner.

– Nos esconderemos todo el tiempo que sea necesario–dice.

Al salir de la mansión, encuentran una gran nave propiedad del campeón. Todos entran en ella, y deprisa parten hacia su refugio en la Capital del Norte. Mientras tanto, la niña de los ojos azules se pregunta qué estará pasando con ese niño que pelea con los androides. Videl quería conocerlo, pero parece que por el momento…eso es imposible.

* * *

– Ese es Yajirobe–la voz del maestro Roshi, se escuchó en toda la habitación–y ahora es la más reciente víctima de los androides.

– ¡Tenemos que escondernos! –Grita asustado Oolong–ninguno de los muchachos los han podido derrotar, será mejor buscar un refugio.

– Oolong, debes tener más confianza en Yamcha y los demás–le dijo Puar.

– ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?...no hay nadie que le gane a los androides–dice–si Krilin y los demás mueren, ya no habrá nadie que pelee con ellos…y nosotros seremos los siguientes en morir.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Grita el maestro, y golpea con sus puños la mesa–si no fuera tan viejo lucharía, pero mis poderes no son nada comparados con ellos…sólo sería un estorbo.

– Aquí hay una cápsula de un submarino–les dice Oolong–si nos escondemos bajo el agua, los androides nunca nos encontrarán…vámonos rápido.

El cerdo tuvo que hacer empujado al maestro, el cual no reaccionaba por lo enfadado que estaba. Sus alumnos y amigos, parecían estar condenados a morir y él no puede hacer nada para ayudarlos. Los tres llegaron a la orilla de la pequeña isla, donde activaron la cápsula. Rápidamente abordaron el submarino, y se sumergieron en las profundidades.

* * *

– Bueno, qué están esperando–les habla desafiante diecisiete–si quieren seguir luchando, vengan.

– Míralos diecisiete–le dijo dieciocho–están muertos del miedo, saben que no sobrevivirán…están condenados a morir.

– ¡Ya cállense! –vocifera Ten Shin Han, harto de que los androides se burlen de ellos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un misil salió de la nada e impactó contra el androide diecisiete.

– El ejército por fin ha llegado–anunció el periodista–el cielo se ha llenado de aviones de la fuerza aérea, y ya ha comenzado el ataque.

Los aviones militares, comenzaron a disparar una lluvia de misiles contra los androides. Aunque Gohan sabía que esos ataques serían inútiles, y que el ejército no podría hacer nada. La región montañosa 257, está condenada a convertirse en un gran cementerio.

**Fin Capítulo Nueve**

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai, Oyuky Chan, Elestir, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 10**

El Rey de la Tierra, se encontraba esperando dentro de su oficina. Horas antes se le había comunicado, sobre las extrañas explosiones en la región montañosa 257. El gobernante, ordenó que se enviaran aviones militares para comprobar. Qué es lo que está sucediendo, en ese lugar tan alejado.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, desde que dio la orden. Pero él sabía que los aviones tardarían cierto tiempo en llegar, debido a la lejanía de ese lugar. El monarca cruzó los dedos de sus manos, estaba muy ansioso por tener noticias. El Rey comprendía que esos malvados androides, eran enemigos de un nivel sin igual.

Sin embargo, esta no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a un enemigo tan poderoso. Picorro Daimao, nunca podría olvidar a tan temible ser. Hace muchos años, éste individuo había aparecido para atormentar al mundo. El monarca, envió a su ejército para intentar detenerlo cuando éste, atacó su castillo.

Pero vio con horror como sin importar, que arma le atacara él no recibía daño alguno. Al final fue obligado a entregar el poder del mundo, dejando que el malvado Picorro Daimao fuera el gobernante. El mundo cayó en la oscuridad, los malvados podían hacer lo que quisieran hasta que apareció alguien que cambió eso.

El Rey del mundo jamás olvidaría a aquel niño, cuando todos los soldados del ejército habían fallado. Este pequeño logró hacer lo impensable, derrotó al cruel y temible Picorro Daimao. Aquel muchacho del cabello alborotado, se quedó grabado en su memoria. Luego de que todo regresó a la normalidad, nunca volvió a ver a aquel niño.

– ¡Su majestad! –uno de sus ayudantes, ingresó en su oficina.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el gobernante.

– ¡Tiene que ver esto! –le exclamó impactado, para después encender el televisión de la habitación.

– _Estimados televidentes_–dice un periodista de la televisora ZTV–_ya hemos llegado a la región 257, en este momento podemos ver a un grupo de personas_–les narra–_en tierra se encuentran cuatro individuos desconocidos y en el aire, dos personas más quienes concuerdan con las descripciones de los androides_–el camarógrafo en el helicóptero, hizo un acercamiento con su cámara para enfocar a los androides, para que los televidentes los vieran.

El Rey del mundo, vio sus temores reflejados en la pantalla de la televisión. Efectivamente los androides eran los responsables de los ataques, en aquella región de montaña.

– _El lugar es una zona de guerra_–dice el reportero mirando a la cámara–_como pueden ver todo el lugar está tremendamente destruido, sin duda aquí ha sucedido una gran batalla._

El televisor mostró las imágenes del lugar, las cuales eran como el reportero decía. Había cráteres por todas partes, muchos árboles ardían en llamas. Otros se encontraban partidos por la mitad, y el suelo se encontraba carbonizado. Inesperadamente, la batalla entre los androides y los demás individuos se reanudó.

El monarca se impresionó al ver a un pequeño en el grupo, el cual luchaba contra los androides. En la pantalla, se pudo ver al niño evadir los golpes que le daba el androide número diecisiete. El muchacho contenía los golpes con las palmas de sus manos, en un intento para controlar la arremetida del androide.

"_Ese niño_"–piensa el gobernante del mundo–"_se parece muchísimo a aquel niño que nos salvó hace años_".

En el televisor se vio una gran explosión, para luego ver como la cámara enfocaba el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre obeso.

– _No sabemos la identidad de esa persona_–dice el corresponsal desde el helicóptero–_pero lamentamos la muerte de otra persona inocente_–esto lo dice refiriéndose a Yajirobe–_parece que esos monstruos son_ _imparables._

De improviso, un misil salió de la nada e impactó contra el androide diecisiete.

– _El ejército por fin ha llegado_–anunció el periodista–_el cielo se ha llenado de aviones de la fuerza aérea, y ya ha comenzado el ataque._

Los aviones militares, comenzaron a arrojar una lluvia de proyectiles contra los androides. Acompañando a la formación de aviones, se presentó un gran grupo de helicópteros militares. Los cuales se colocan en una formación circular, rodeando a los androides que se mantienen flotando en el aire.

Sin durar mucho tiempo, las aeronaves militares abren fuego contra los androides. Quienes se pierden de vista en la enorme nube de humo, los helicópteros aprovechando que se pueden mantener en un lugar estáticos. Disparan constantes rondas de sus ametralladoras, de manera simultánea a que lanzan proyectiles.

El ataque duró unos segundos, hasta que las aeronaves se detuvieron. La nube de humo se disipó, revelando a los androides con su ropa ligeramente rasgada. Pero ellos se encontraban sin ninguna lesión, el androide diecisiete lanzó una onda de choque en el aire. Cosa que hizo que los helicópteros perdieran estabilidad, y comenzaran a dar vueltas en el cielo sin control alguno.

El monarca sólo se quedó mirando el televisor, parecía que no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer. Ante lo que ocurría, sólo sentía impotencia…la impotencia de no saber qué hacer.

* * *

Una gran nave cruzaba el cielo, la cual tiene estampado en uno de sus costados el rostro del campeón mundial. El vehículo volaba a gran velocidad hacia el refugio, que Mr. Satán tenía preparado. Antes de dirigirse hacia allá, recogieron a los padres de Ireza y Shapner para que estos estuvieran junto con sus hijos.

– Ven hija–le llama su padre, la niña de los ojos azules se dirige hacia él–todo saldrá bien.

– Papá–le dijo Videl.

– Dime hija–respondió el campeón.

– ¿Por qué esas personas pueden volar? –le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

El hombre adulto miró a los jóvenes ojos de su niña, por un momento le pareció ver los ojos de su fallecida esposa. Mr. Satán sabía lo curiosa que era Videl, y quería responderle para satisfacer su mente. Pero él no tenía ni la menor idea, de qué responderle. Para él era extraño a la vez que asombroso, ver como personas vuelan por el aire…ante eso no sabía cómo responder.

– No lo sé cariño–le contestó mientras la abraza contra sí mismo–no lo sé.

Cuando levantó su mirada, vio que a lo lejos entre las maletas que llevaban consigo, se encontraba su título de campeón. Mientras apretaba a su única hija entre sus brazos, un pensamiento lo abrumó con fuerza. Por un instante sintió como si su título de campeón, aquel cinturón bañado en oro comenzara a hablarle mentalmente.

"_Se supone que eres un campeón, y un campeón no huye a la primera oportunidad que tiene. Tu deber como campeón es combatir, demostrar que eres el mejor peleador del mundo_"–escucha dentro de su cabeza–"_abandonaste a la ciudad que te ve como su héroe, qué pensarán las personas cuando se enteren que te fuiste como un cobarde_"_._

"_¡Yo no estoy escapando, sólo protejo la vida de mi hija!_"–Responde mentalmente–"_pero regresaré a la ciudad pronto, y te demostraré porqué soy el ganador del torneo de las artes marciales_".

– ¿Qué te pasa papá? –le cuestionó Videl, al mirarlo fruncir el ceño molesto.

– Nada hija nada–le dijo mirándola.

Uno de los empleados del campeón, salió de la cabina de la nave para dirigirse hacia su jefe.

– Señor, llegaremos en unos quince minutos–le dijo.

– ¿Saben algo sobre los androides? –indagó.

– Por lo que hemos escuchado en la radio, el ejército sigue luchando contra ellos–respondió–pero al parecer no han podido derrotarlos.

– Comprendo.

– Si lo desea puedo traerle una radio, para que lo escuche–le sugirió su empleado, y él aceptó.

Cuando tuvo la máquina entre sus manos la encendió, y de inmediato se escuchó la voz distorsionada de un hombre y al fondo se oían las explosiones junto con los disparos, que los soldados del ejército daban.

– _¡El bombardeo es impresionante, la cantidad de unidades militares se ha duplicado!_–dice uno de los periodistas en el lugar–_los androides se han mantenido estáticos, en el mismo lugar del cielo…casi no han hecho nada._

En ese instante, se pudo oír una violenta y potente explosión.

–_ La artillería terrestre ha comenzado a disparar, esperemos que esto sea suficiente para acabar con esos demonios_–narró esperanzado.

Mientras continuaban su trayecto, permanecieron atentos a la transmisión.

* * *

A medida que se sumergían, la luz desaparecía dando espacio a la oscuridad. El pequeño submarino, resistía sin problemas la inmensa presión que el agua brinda. Claro después de todo, era una máquina fabricada por la famosa Corporación Cápsula. El vehículo sumergible, tocó el fondo a los pocos minutos de haberse sumergido…sin duda era un buen lugar para refugiarse.

– Ya estamos en el fondo–dijo tranquilo Oolong–aquí nunca nos encontrarán…es el escondite perfecto.

– Espero que Yamcha se encuentre bien–afirmó Puar.

El maestro no pronunció palabra alguna, se encontraba concentrado para sentir la presencia de los muchachos. Los cuales aún se mantienen con vida, el maestro sólo deseaba que lograran regresar a salvo. Cuándo fue que el gran maestro Roshi, dejó de ser aquel guerrero que luchaba cuando la situación lo requiere…se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Miró la palma de su mano, y con molestia vio como esta estaba arrugada por los años. Recordó cuando usó la identidad falsa de Jackie Chun, para poder pelear en el torneo de las artes marciales. En esa ocasión tuvo que pelear contra Goku en la final, en esa pelea él resultó ganador aunque ese torneo no era más que una prueba de entrenamiento, para sus discípulos.

Luego de eso, participó en el siguiente campeonato pero esa vez se rindió y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, de que había luchadores que lo sobrepasaban tanto en fuerza como en habilidad…y claro está, en juventud. Desde entonces ha visto como la diferencia de poder, ha ido en un aumento exponencial sin parecer detenerse.

Verlos llegar a niveles de fuerza tan altos, lo hacen sentir orgulloso de sus ex alumnos. Sin embargo, con la nueva amenaza que ha caído sobre el mundo entero. Parece que tales poderes no son suficientes, ya que las creaciones de la desaparecida Patrulla Roja son incontenibles. Sólo le queda esperar y desear, que todo salga bien.

* * *

Sobre su cabeza, los misiles volaban a gran velocidad surcando el cielo. Gohan ignoró por unos minutos, el sonido de las fuertes explosiones sobre él. Caminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo sin vida, que se encontraba frente a él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se agachó y con respeto le cerró los ojos al difunto Yajirobe.

Gohan sabía que a Yajirobe nunca le gustó exponerse al peligro, pero aún así fue hacia ellos llevándoles las semillas del ermitaño para que se recuperaran. Tristemente para el ayudante del maestro Karin, tal acción le consiguió la muerte. Ahí estaba él, junto al cuerpo de otro amigo…el chico maldecía mentalmente a su destino.

Por qué siempre debía ser él, el que presenciara la muerte de personas inocentes. Se preguntaba a sí mismo, pero su pregunta no recibía respuesta. En ese preciso instante, el chico percibió una fuerte detonación detrás de él. Al voltear, vio como uno de los helicópteros militares se precipitaba a tierra.

La aeronave había perdido su rotor de cola, haciendo que ésta girara sin control mientras caía. El helicóptero en llamas, pasó sobre Gohan hasta estrellarse a unos metros delante de él. El hijo de Milk subió su mirada, y vio a los androides dispararle rayos de energía a las aeronaves del ejército. Las cuales eran derribadas, una a la vez.

– Los humanos me aburren–comentó número dieciocho.

– Sí, siempre atacan con las mismas armas–dijo diecisiete, al derribar otro avión de la fuerza aérea.

Gohan vio su oportunidad de atacarlos, al verlos distraídos con el ejército. El muchacho le dio una última mirada al cuerpo de Yajirobe, después de darle una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto, se disparó hacia el cielo. Yamcha y los demás, al ver al niño volar lo siguieron sin dudar para ayudarlo.

El joven semisaiyajin, tomó desprevenido al androide de cabellera negra golpeándolo en la espalda. Cuando número dieciocho giró para ver qué pasó, él le dio una patada directo al rostro que la lanzó a tierra. Krilin miró a diecisiete mientras descendía, por lo que lo atacó con una ráfaga de ki. Número dieciocho chocó contra el suelo, pero se levantó rápido sólo para darse cuenta que estaba rodeada por la infantería del ejército.

Los soldados abrieron fuego contra ella, usando sus rifles y ametralladoras. Pero las balas se aplastaban, al tocar la impenetrable piel del androide. La mujer estaba harta de los humanos, por lo que les arrojó una corriente energía, la cual los expulsó en el aire. Viendo que los inútiles humanos que la molestan ya no estaban, voló de regreso hacia el chico que la atacó.

Mientras subía, atravesó por completo uno de los aviones que se encontraba volando. Todo esto era observado por los millones de televidentes, que miraban la batalla por la televisión. Muchos se habían desmayado por el terror, otros se habían resignado a que morirían sin remedio. Pero a pesar del pánico, ninguno se separó de la televisión.

* * *

El androide diecisiete, se levantaba con calma del lugar donde se estrelló después del ataque de Krilin. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, miró a su hermana gemela intercambiar golpes con el guerrero sin nariz. El androide del pañuelo naranja sonrió divertido, y sin querer perderse la diversión.

Sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, ya que Yamcha y Ten Shin Han lo tenían rodeado. Uno estaba a su derecha y el otro a la izquierda. Yamcha intentó golpearlo con un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que Ten Shin Han, lo conectó con una patada. Pero los dos se asombraron, al ver como el hombre mecánico bloqueó los golpes simultáneamente, usando sus brazos.

Número diecisiete golpeó en el pecho a Ten Shin Han, y rápidamente giró para darle una patada al ras del suelo a Yamcha. Tal movimiento hizo que el ex novio de Bulma, cayera de espaldas al piso.

"_¡Maldición!_"–Pensó Yamcha–"_es demasiado rápido_".

– ¡Veamos qué piensas de esto!–exclamó Ten Shin Han– ¡vengaré la muerte de Chaos!

Ten comenzó a concentrar su ki, poco a poco lo fue difundiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta que éste sufrió, un cambio notable. Dos brazos nuevos, salieron de la parte alta de su espalda. Ahora tenía cuatro extremidades para luchar.

– La última vez que usé esta técnica, fue cuando luché contra Goku en el torneo de las artes marciales…y él era un niño–dijo Ten.

– Yo lo recuerdo, yo estaba en el público viendo esa pelea–dice Yamcha recordando el pasado lejano.

– Ustedes sí que son sujetos muy persistentes–afirmó diecisiete– ¿vamos qué esperas, o es que quieres que te mate de una vez? –le preguntó, mientras recogía las mangas de su camisa.

– ¡Ya cállate! –gritó.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Ten atacó al androide con sus múltiples brazos. Le enviaba veloces golpes, pero el androide los lograba eludir. Mientras tanto, los pocos soldados en tierra se asombraron al ver a una persona, con cuatro brazos. Aprovechando que los androides estaban ocupados, el ejército se reagrupó con la idea de reanudar su ofensiva.

A unos pocos metros, Yamcha no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y decidió participar en la lucha. De inmediato embistió al androide por la espalda, haciendo que éste girara para confrontarlo. Viendo esa pequeña distracción, Ten Shin Han actuó rápido y sujetó los brazos junto con las piernas del androide número diecisiete.

– ¡Golpéalo Yamcha! –le expresó.

El ex novio de la peliazul, atendió al llamado de Ten Shin Han. Y de inmediato comenzó a golpearlo en el abdomen sin parar, puñetazo tras puñetazo daba toda su fuerza en cada golpe.

* * *

–_ Hemos logrado estabilizarnos_–dice el mismo reportero–_por causa de las fuertes explosiones, perdimos el control temporalmente…al parecer la increíble batalla continúa sin parecer tener fin._

La pantalla del aparato, mostró al androide número dieciocho propinarles fuertes golpes a Gohan, quien a duras penas, lograba bloquear algunos de los ataques.

– ¡Gohan! –gritó la viuda Son antes de desmayarse, al ver a su hijo en la televisión.

– ¡Milk! –exclamó preocupado Ox Satán.

– ¡Rápido, acuéstela en el sofá! –le dijo Bulma, quien estaba de visita en la casa de los Son.

La científica corrió a la cocina, para regresar con un vaso con agua. Cuando retornó a la estancia, encontró al suegro de Goku intentando reanimar a su hija.

– Será mejor que la deje descansar, la pobre se llevó una impresión muy fuerte–le dijo la madre de Trunks, quien deja el vaso con agua en una mesa cercana.

– ¿Dime Bulma, no hay nada que la Corporación Cápsula pueda hacer? –le pregunta–no sé, tal vez algún invento que ayude a derrotar a esos androides.

– Lo siento, pero me temo que no–respondió cabizbaja–cualquier arma convencional sólo sería inútil, es por eso que el ejército no ha logrado nada.

– Es una lástima–comentó el abuelo de Gohan.

Los dos voltearon hacia el televisor, donde aún se puede ver a los androides luchar con los demás guerreros.

– Gohan–susurró Milk.

* * *

La mujer de cabello rubia, reía triunfante ante los intentos de Krilin y Gohan por defenderse. Las ropas de ambos, se encontraban tremendamente dañadas y poco a poco se volvían jirones. El androide femenino, tomó a Krilin por una de sus piernas y comenzó a hacerlo girar en el aire. Después de muchas vueltas, lo arrojó hacia el joven semisaiyajin.

El cual trató de atrapar a su amigo calvo, pero cuando éste estuvo a su alcance viajaba a mucha velocidad por lo que no fue capaz de detenerlo, por lo que irremediablemente los dos terminaron chocando contra la pared de un acantilado. Ambos quedaron incrustados en la dura roca, luego del fuerte impacto lentamente reaccionaron.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Krilin? –le indagó Gohan.

– ¡Qué ironía! –Exclamó–ser vapuleado por una chica tan linda.

– ¡Pero si ella es un androide! –respondió el chico, al no comprender bien lo que dijo su amigo.

– Eso lo sé muy bien, pero a lo que me refiero es que a pesar de eso–dice–ella es hermosa–dijo con honestidad.

– Hermosa pero letal–alegó el chico.

El viejo compañero de entrenamiento de Goku, no mentía cuando aseguró que número dieciocho le parecía una mujer atractiva. Todo le parecía muy irónico, allí estaba él arriesgando su vida una vez más. Pero a pesar de todo, no se queja de todo lo que ha visto en su vida. Aunque al principio de su carrera como guerrero, no le fue muy bien.

Cuando entrenaba en el Templo de Oorin, sus compañeros siempre lo humillaban y le hacían su vida insoportable. Muchos le decían que no servía como peleador, pero él se propuso a demostrarles que estaban equivocados. Se marchó del Templo de Oorin después de ocho años de entrenar en ese lugar, cuando se enteró sobre el gran maestro Roshi no dudó en buscarlo.

Navegó mucho pero logró encontrarlo, habitando en su pequeña pero pacífica isla. Pero no sólo encontró a su futuro maestro, sino también a la persona que haría de su vida la que es hoy. Al principio no le agradaba mucho Goku, pero con el paso del tiempo lo fue apreciando. Hasta considerarlo, el mejor amigo que ha tenido.

Nunca podrá olvidar todo el entrenamiento que tuvo con Goku, como cuando repartían leche, entre otros exigentes entrenamientos del maestro, luego de eso participó en el famoso torneo de las artes marciales. Donde se enfrentó contra uno de los sujetos, que lo molestaban en el Templo de Oorin. Al cual derrotó con relativa facilidad, asombrándose a sí mismo.

Después de eso, tuvo un sin fin de aventuras gracias a Goku. Aunque resultó muerto en algunas de ellas, pero pronto retornó a la vida gracias a las esferas del dragón. No obstante le veía el lado bueno, a pesar de ser una persona pesimista en algunas ocasiones. Ya que no todos pueden decir, que han regresado de la muerte o que han visitado otro planeta.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Krilin ve frustrado el sueño más grande su vida. Contraer matrimonio, y tener una familia propia. El hombre sin nariz recuerda cuando Goku se comprometió, no podía creer la fortuna de su amigo. Y para colmo, Goku no sabía ni siquiera lo que significaba el término esposa.

Con el tiempo se resignó, pensaba que tal vez él no es atractivo para las mujeres. Casi todos sus amigos parecían haber encontrado, a una mujer que los apreciara. Goku se casó con Milk, Yamcha tenía a Bulma antes de perderla con Vegeta. Incluso Ten Shin Han tenía su propia admiradora, a la rubia de Lunch.

Pero él no, ninguna parecía querer estar con él. Krilin pensó que era obra del destino, que él quedara soltero. Sin embargo, él reconoce que nunca conoció a una chica a la cual considere atractiva…hasta ahora. Frente a él, se encontraba flotando la primera chica le atrae pero para su desdicha, lo que ella tiene de hermosa lo tiene de cruel.

Número dieciocho, no lo veía con ojos de amor, sino con deseos de matarlo a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Krilin suspiró derrotado, parece que nunca podrá casarse. Tal vez en otra vida o en otro tiempo lo logre, pensó el hombre sin nariz.

– ¿Qué tanto hacen ahí? –Les gritó número dieciocho–si quieren seguir jugando vengan.

Tanto el niño como Krilin, se zafaron de la piedra que los aprisionaba. Y rápidamente se reincorporaron, la batalla aún no termina.

* * *

Yamcha sentía que sus brazos se partirían del dolor, ante los fuertes golpes que le daba a número diecisiete. El antiguo bandido del desierto, se detuvo sólo para escuchar las fuertes carcajadas que el androide daba.

– ¿A eso llamas ataques? –le dijo burlonamente.

El androide se soltó de los cuatro brazos de Ten Shin Han, él pudo haberlo hecho hace mucho pero quería darles falsas esperanzas de derrotarlo. Ten intentó golpearlo, pero diecisiete lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y lo azotó contra el piso. Mientras Yamcha veía paralizado lo que pasaba, pero segundos luego él recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo tumbó al suelo.

Número diecisiete flotó en el aire, hasta estar junto con su hermana.

– Diecisiete–dice dieciocho–yo estoy harta de estos gusanos, esta vez sí pienso matarlos.

– Si los matamos ahora, no habrá nadie con quien podamos seguir peleando–respondió–pero tienes razón, ellos no son rivales para nosotros hasta Vegeta y Picorro eran más fuertes que ellos…ni modo matémoslos de una vez.

– Sí–contestó la mujer.

Mientras los dos hablaban, Ten Shin Han se levantó con algo de torpeza y al subir su mirada ve a los androides en el cielo, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea. Aprovechando que aún conserva sus cuatro extremidades, decidió combinar eso con otra de sus técnicas. Por lo que formó con cada par de brazos, un pequeño triángulo en sus manos.

– ¡Doble Kikouhou! –gritó al lanzar los dos rayos de energía hacia los androides.

Gohan y Krilin vieron el ataque, sin demora atacaron ellos también con un Kamehameha cada uno. Segundos luego, los cuatro rayos energéticos golpearon a las creaciones del Doctor Gero. Yamcha desde el piso, vio como la tremenda explosión iluminó todo opacando la luz del sol. Ten Shin Han al quedar completamente agotado, desvaneció su par extra de brazos y apenas se mantenía en pie. Gohan y Krilin aterrizaron luego, para ayudar a Yamcha.

– ¡No puede ser! –grita Gohan, al ver a los androides envueltos en una burbuja de energía…después de que el humo se disipara.

– ¿En qué estábamos? –preguntó dieciocho.

– Íbamos a matar a esos sujetos–respondió su hermano.

– Así vamos–dijo la mujer al lanzarse hacia tierra.

"_Todo está perdido_"–piensa Gohan, al ver a los androides volar hacia ellos–"_lo siento papá y señor Picorro, no logramos defender a la Tierra_".

Luego de eso, el chico sintió un potente golpe en el estómago.

* * *

La niña del peinado de coletas, corría dentro de la cabaña. El niño y la niña de cabello rubio la perseguían, al poco tiempo la encuentran en una de las habitaciones buscando algo.

– ¿Qué estás buscando? –le preguntó Ireza.

– Una televisión, estoy segura que aquí hay una entre estas cajas–le respondió.

La habitación era la bodega de la cabaña, allí se guardaban toda clase de cosas viejas sin usar. Después de mucho buscar, Videl encontró lo que quería. Una pequeña televisión de baterías, la cual sintonizó. Las imágenes y el audio estaban distorsionados, por lo que no se entendía bien lo que pasaba.

–_ Los androides están destruyendo todo_–dijo un reportero, pero casi no se entendía lo que decía–_los pocos soldados que quedaban con vida, intentaron detenerlos hace pocos minutos pero fueron derrotados, el ejército ha vuelto a fracasar._

Los tres niños escucharon aterrorizados.

–_ Hemos decidió retirarnos de la zona, no queremos ser víctimas de los androides_–fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, antes de que se perdiera la señal.

– ¡Rápido Videl, cambia de canal! –exclamó Shapner.

La ojiazul lo hizo, y encontró otro canal con la misma noticia.

–_ Muchos de los helicópteros de la prensa, han sido derribados_–dice una periodista–_los androides los están destruyendo_–de improviso la cara de la mujer cambió–_ ¡Ohh Dios mío!_–expresó segundos antes del que el helicóptero que usa, fuera destruido.

Videl intentó buscar otro canal de televisión, pero ninguno apareció. Era como si todos hubieran desaparecido.

– ¿Qué les habrá pasado? –dijo la rubia.

– Están muertos, los androides mataron a todos los periodistas en el lugar–respondió Shapner.

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

– Sobrevivir, sólo podemos sobrevivir–dijo Videl antes de dejar caer la televisión que sostenía.

* * *

El androide diecisiete le dio un puñetazo a Gohan, el cual salió disparado hasta chocar contra un montículo de rocas, quedando debajo de ellas. Mientras tanto, dieciocho se distrajo para terminar de eliminar a lo que queda del ejército y a los reporteros que llegaron, para luego ayudar a su hermano.

El androide del pañuelo naranja, apareció por detrás de Yamcha y sin dudar lo apuñaló con su brazo. Haciendo que su brazo lo atravesara de lado a lado, momentos después sacó su brazo cosa que hizo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera de Yamcha, seguidamente el cuerpo sin vida de él cayó al suelo.

– ¡Yamcha! –vociferó Ten, casi sin fuerzas. Y sin posibilidades de defenderse.

Los dos androides le dispararon un rayo de energía cada uno, los cuales lo impactaron matándolo en el acto.

– ¡Mataron a todos! –dijo asustado Krilin, quien dominado por la desesperación salió volando.

– Déjamelo a mí–afirmó número dieciocho.

– Es todo tuyo–respondió su hermano.

La mujer se impulsó veloz, y rápidamente sobrepasó al guerrero teniéndolo frente a frente.

– ¡Hasta nunca! –y con eso dicho, le pateó en la base del cuello y como resultado éste se partió, causándole la muerte.

El cielo se tornó oscuro, mientras que lentamente caían gotas de lluvia. Y los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, la fría lluvia cayó con fuerza sobre los restos chamuscados de helicópteros, tanques y aviones…pero sobre todo, descendía mojando los cuerpos sin vida que llenaban el lugar.

– ¡Larguémonos de aquí diecisiete, no quiero mojarme!

– Bien.

Los terribles androides, abandonaron el lugar. Equivocadamente creyeron que habían matado a todos, pero no se percataron que debajo de un montículo de rocas, se encontraba la única persona con vida. El chico permanecía inconsciente, pasarían muchas horas antes de que despertara. Sólo para descubrir, que era el último guerrero que queda en la Tierra.

**Fin Capítulo Diez**

Gracias a Lilia. Takarai, Oyuky Chan, Dragonheart1000, y a JhugYuki por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Lamento por tardar tanto, pero por causa de mis estudios y a que tengo trabajo me queda poco tiempo libre para escribir, espero comprendan.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11**

La fugaz luz de los relámpagos, iluminaba tenuemente el desolado lugar. La lluvia había apagado el incendio que consumía el que fuere un bosque, que ahora ha quedado reducido a cenizas. El agua se mezclaba con la sangre del suelo, la cual salía de los innumerables cuerpos sin vida. Eran los cadáveres de hombres y mujeres del ejército, que inútilmente intentaron detener a los androides.

Pero esos no eran los únicos cuerpos en el lugar, esparcidos por varias partes se hallaban los cuerpos de los últimos guerreros que defendían a la Tierra. Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han se habían unido a la lista de bajas, cuya lista de fallecidos continúa en aumento sin parecer detenerse, todas las muertes eran causados por los mismos asesinos, las creaciones del Doctor Gero.

Ya la noche estaba comenzando a caer, y las estrellas no eran visibles gracias a la gruesa capa de nubes que las esconden. Pero entre toda la muerte y destrucción del lugar, aún sobrevive un débil rastro de vida. Debajo de un gran montículo de rocas, una pequeña mano ensangrentada comienza a moverse.

Muy lentamente la mano surge de entre los escombros, hasta que se libera el brazo completo. El agua de lluvia mojaba el brazo bañado en sangre, los dedos se frotan entre sí, en un intento de comprobar si aún son capaces de percibir tacto. Otra mano emerge segundos más tarde, tal movimiento hace que las rocas rueden hacia el piso.

Una gran cantidad de cabello se hace visible, una cabeza comienza a asomarse. Usando lo que le queda de fuerzas, el niño retiró las pesadas piedras de sobre sí mismo. Al cabo de unos instantes, el maltrecho cuerpo de Gohan es completamente libre de las rocas que lo aprisionaban. Una gran cantidad de sangre fluía de una herida en su rostro, una larga cicatriz se extendía en su cara marcándole su ojo izquierdo.

Tambaleante, Gohan caminó entre las rocas y cuerpos sin vida regados por el suelo. Los metales retorcidos que alguna vez fueron aviones, helicópteros o tanques, también complementaban la lúgubre escena. La sangre le cubría los ojos, por lo que no veía bien por donde iba. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, las laceraciones se encontraban en casi todo su ser.

Gohan elevó su rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que la fría lluvia lavara su ensangrentado rostro. Lentamente fue abriendo más sus ojos, justo en el momento indicado para poder ver como un relámpago caía a unos metros delante de él. Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y el frío, una de sus piernas se entumió haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso.

Imágenes borrosas y distorsionadas, eran lo que sus ojos captaban de su entorno. Gohan haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico se puso de pie, intentó caminar pero su pierna adormecida le dificultaba su andar. Logró avanzar unos cuantos metros, antes de caer pesadamente contra el suelo. El lodo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, cubriéndolo ampliamente mientras él escupía algo del fango que entró en su boca.

El malherido Gohan, se arrastró entre el barro hasta que se chocó contra un obstáculo. Gohan examinó de cerca la cosa que lo detenía, al pasar su antebrazo por sus ojos logró ver mejor lo que era. Se trataba del cuerpo de Krilin, el cual tenía su cuello roto y sus ojos estaban abiertos pero en blanco, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre que formaba un charco del rojo líquido.

Gohan por más que trató no pudo contener sus lágrimas, las cuales se revolvían con la lluvia que caía en su cara. En ese momento el muchacho recordó a los demás, y miró en todas las direcciones buscando a los restantes guerreros. Yamcha estaba tirado a unos diez metros de él, mientras Ten Shin Han estaba aún más lejos. Pero en las mismas condiciones, sin vida.

El hijo de Goku apretó con fuerza sus puños, ante la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada. Gohan apoyó su rodilla derecha en el suelo, para poder colocarse erguido. Ignorando el cansancio y el dolor, él gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El cielo comenzó a espejarse de manera circular, y pequeños trozos de roca levitaban violentamente sobre el piso.

Las gotas de lluvia que caían, se iban deteniendo gradualmente hasta quedarse completamente estáticas en el aire. El incremento de la rabia de Gohan, iba acompañada con el súbito aumento del ki del muchacho. Mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro, él dio un fuerte y desgarrador grito de furia.

– ¡Maldición, malditos sean androides! –la voz de Gohan, opacó el retumbar de los relámpagos. En ese instante Gohan sintió una corriente eléctrica, que lo atravesó desde sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos. El niño nunca había sentido nada igual, Gohan comenzó a expulsar una fuerte corriente de viento hacia su alrededor.

El viento empujó un poco los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos, mientras que una dorada luz iluminó el paraje de muerte. Por unos pocos segundos, los cabellos de Gohan titilaron en un color dorado. Sus ojos pasaron de su color negro normal, a uno de tono turquesa. Sin embargo la dorada aura que lo envolvía, no duró mucho tiempo y tan rápido como apareció ésta desapareció.

La lluvia reanudó su caer, y las nubes cubrieron de nuevo el cielo. Y por segunda ocasión, Gohan cayó al suelo completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. El semisaiyajin balbuceaba incoherencias mezcladas con insultos hacia los androides, gradualmente su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más baja hasta que se silenció por completo.

Gohan estaba muerto en vida, el agotamiento tanto físico como mental era demasiado. Él deseoso de descansar, sin importarle estar bajo una fuerte lluvia cerró sus párpados. Y así sin más que objetar, el sueño lo inundó. La llovizna fue su manta, y el duro piso fue su almohada. Pero a pesar de sus heridas, por lo menos aún conserva lo más importante que tiene, su vida.

* * *

El fluido eléctrico se había interrumpido hacía ya varias horas, los potentes relámpagos eran la posible causa de la falla en el sistema de electricidad. Dentro de la construcción, a consecuencia de la falta de energía sus ocupantes se iluminaban con velas. Viendo la lluvia caer a través de una ventana, Videl completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos se cuestionaba a sí misma qué había pasado con aquel niño, que tenía la misteriosa habilidad de volar.

Al virar su mirada, distingue a los pocos metros a uno de los empleados de su padre, intentando abrir una lata de atún con un abrelatas. Ella no sabía cuántos días permanecerían allí, pero parecía que sería por algún tiempo. Ella regresó sus ojos hacia la ventana, el vidrio se empañaba a gran medida.

La niña de los ojos azulados, comenzó a creer que la Tierra estaba de luto por alguna razón. Ella escuchó como el fuerte viento golpeaba sin clemencia la cabaña, segundos más tarde un pequeño grupo de ramas se estrellaron contra la ventana, el golpe fue moderadamente fuerte haciendo que el cristal se agrietara levemente.

– ¡Videl, apártate de las ventanas! –Le gritó su padre, al ver que casi el cristal le explota en la cara su hija–traigan algo para bloquear las ventanas–le ordenó a sus sirvientes, los cuales obedecieron.

La hija del campeón mundial, al no tener nada que hacer buscó a los únicos amigos de su edad que tiene. Shapner intentaba hacer funcionar la misma televisión que Videl había encontrado, pero como la ojiazul la dejó caer de sus manos ésta se dañó. El rubio deseoso de saber más detalles sobre los androides, recogió el televisor del piso para llevarlo consigo.

Ireza abrumada por el frío, se refugió en la calidez de una gruesa manta mientras esperaba impacientemente por algo para comer. La niña rubia al abrir sus ojos, vio como varios de los empleados de Mr. Satán usaban tablas de madera para sellar las ventanas. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, tanto así que parecía como si proviniera de un huracán.

El sonido de una ventana romperse, hizo que la niña se estremeciera del susto. Pero el hambre era más grande que su miedo, por lo que su necesidad de alimentarse le calmó los nervios. La pequeña sonrió al ver como un hombre adulto se agachaba a su lado, para así darle una lata abierta de carne enlatada.

Ella y Shapner quienes tenían el mismo tipo de alimento, tomaron sus respectivas latas para comer. Pero sus manos soltaron sus alimentos, ya que se quemaron al tocar los contenedores metálicos con forma de cilindro, debido a que estas fueron calentadas un poco en la chimenea de la cabaña, para poder servir los alimentos calientes.

Videl esperó a que su lata con comida se enfriara un poco, aunque no sentía mucho apetito, quién lo tendría sabiendo que el mundo es destruido pedazo a pedazo. Mientras masticaba la dura carne enlatada, ella vio a su padre darles órdenes a sus hombres sobre mantener vigilada la cabaña, él les decía que mantuvieran la guardia por toda la noche, de manera rotativa.

Completamente invadida por el aburrimiento, la chica pelinegra intentaba entretenerse al mirar como las velas se derretían, siendo testigo de cómo las velas lentamente se reducían de tamaño hasta consumirse por completo. Sus azulados ojos se fueron cerrando con el tiempo, hasta el punto de casi quedar dormida.

Pero su tranquilo descansar, se vio abruptamente cortado cuando sintió como alguien la carga en brazos, al girar un poco su cabeza descubrió que se trataba de su padre quien la llevó a una habitación más cómoda. Mr. Satán colocó a su hija en una blanda y amplia cama, luego la arropó con una frazada.

– Buenas noches hija–le susurró su padre al oído.

A la niña no le importó el fuerte ruido que producía el viento, ni el frío que tenía la habitación. Aunque un último pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, antes de perderse en sus sueños. Quién era aquel niño que poseía la misteriosa habilidad de volar, y que sin afectarle su edad peleaba con los androides.

En una esquina de la habitación, la pequeña llama de una vela se apagó.

* * *

Las burbujas subían lentamente por el líquido de color verdoso, el pequeño embrión continuaba con su pausado pero indetenible desarrollo. Protegido en una cúpula de vidrio, el bioandroide esperaba a que su cuerpo completara su evolución. Aunque para que eso fuera posible, él debía recorrer un largo camino.

A pesar de que los androides número diecisiete y dieciocho, habían destruido la mayoría del laboratorio del difunto Doctor Gero. Cell permanecía a salvo en una recámara oculta debajo del laboratorio principal, el científico que lo creó fue muy precavido, fue por eso que dejó que su computadora principal, se encargara de finalizar el proyecto que tendrá como resultado, la creación del guerrero más perfecto que ha visto el universo.

– _Cell, yo soy el Doctor Gero y soy tu creador_–dentro del recipiente de vidrio que lo contenía se escuchó una voz, era un mensaje que el científico había dejado allí para Cell en caso de que muriera–_en tu cuerpo están reunidas las células, de los mejores peleadores de artes marciales que existen._

En la mente del androide, comenzaron a aparecer una serie de imágenes sobre individuos que él tenía la sensación de conocer, pero que no sabía de dónde. Una silueta de un individuo se asomó en su cabeza, era una persona de color blanco con pequeñas zonas en color morado. Una larga y serpenteante cola, se movía detrás de él.

Cell vio que este hombre era cruel y que no tenía compasión por nadie, en sus visiones lo vio matar a millones de personas sin dudar, matar y destruir le hacía formar una enorme sonrisa sádica en sus labios. Su poder era grande, tanto así que era capaz de destruir un planeta entero con sólo usar un dedo de su mano.

Pero esa persona desapareció, cuando otros individuos hicieron su aparición. Eran hombres cuyo cabello cambió de negro a dorado en un instante, revelando que su poder no parecía tener límites. Cell continuó con sus visiones, cuando la misma voz de antes lo abrumó con más palabras sobre su ser.

–_ Pero para completar tu desarrollo, debes adsorber a dos seres únicos en este mundo_–le explica la voz–_deberás encontrar a los androides número diecisiete y dieciocho, para poder fusionarte con ellos…una vez que lo hayas hecho, tu evolución estará completa y te convertirás en el guerrero más poderoso del universo, todos los humanos te tendrán miedo y nada ni nadie podrá detenerte, serás invencible._

Una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello negro, se presentaron en la mente del androide. Cell con su poco tiempo de vida, comprendía todo lo que debía hacer. Primero esperaría a que su desarrollo básico estuviera completo, y luego saldría en busca de los tales androides número diecisiete y dieciocho, para así alcanzar la perfección.

La pequeña criatura continuaba su progreso, dentro de su cuerpo el ADN de diversos individuos se combinaba y se adaptaba. Dándole las ventajas que eran únicas, para cada una de esas respectivas razas. En el olvidado y oscuro laboratorio, Cell esperaba, él sabía que permanecería allí por muchos años, aún falta mucho tiempo para que vea por primera vez, la luz del sol.

* * *

Luces y sombras, figuras y formas. Eso era todo lo que sus ojos podían ver a través de sus párpados cerrados, pero no se encontraba tirado en el duro y frío suelo, sino que descansaba en una superficie suave. El niño percibía una voz que le hablaba, pero sus oídos captaban el sonido de manera distorsionada. Gohan sentía todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, y no se podía mover a libertad.

La voz pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, pero por más que intentaba responder sus labios no se movían, el dolor y el cansancio eran un par de gruesas cadenas que lo sujetaban. Incluso mover un simple dedo, le producía un malestar enorme. Ante esto Gohan no fue capaz de responder, a pesar de que la voz lo seguía llamando desconsoladamente.

– Gohan, despierta hijo, abre los ojos–Milk le suplicaba angustiada a su muchacho, ella no soltaba la mano del niño ni se movía de su lugar.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde la última pelea con los androides, y desde entonces las creaciones de la desaparecida Patrulla Roja, no han vuelto a atacar y su ubicación actual es desconocida. Sin embargo, todas las grandes capitales del mundo no bajan la guardia, en el caso de que ellos reaparezcan.

Milk al ver a su hijo vendado de pies a cabeza, recuerda cuando lo encontró días antes. Aquella noche no pudo dormir nada, por esperar a que su hijo regresara a casa. Sin importarle la fuerte lluvia de aquella noche, ella tomó la nave de Bulma que estaba de visita en esa ocasión, despertó a la científica y a su padre. Y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, partieron en un rumbo desconocido en busca de Gohan y los demás.

Volaron por varias horas, siendo guiados por un radar de poder que Bulma había instalado en su nave. Eludiendo los rayos que caían, los tres tripulantes del vehículo llegaron al campo de batalla. El radar de Bulma logró detectar una leve señal de energía, aparentemente era la única en toda el área.

La aeronave encendió sus luces mientras inspeccionaba el terreno, con horror fueron testigos de la gran cantidad de cadáveres regados por el suelo. Los cuerpos mutilados de soldados, se hundían en el endeble lodo. Continuaron iluminando el lugar, hasta hallar los restos de Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha también fallecidos.

Pero el objetivo de su búsqueda apareció cerca de allí, Gohan parecía estar inconsciente tirado boca arriba en el piso fangoso. Su ropa estaba destrozada, y grandes manchas de sangre lo teñían. Al verlo la nave aterrizó a los pocos metros, segundos después de avistarlo. Milk salió corriendo hacia su moribundo hijo, pero al estar el suelo totalmente fangoso y por venir corriendo, ella se resbaló cayendo y ensuciándose con el lodo.

Sin molestarle que su ropa estuviera cubierta de fango, Milk se levantó y caminó hacia su único hijo. Ox Satán en compañía de Bulma, llegaron tiempo después refugiados bajo un gran paraguas. La viuda Son con la tranquilidad de saber que su hijo estaba vivo, lo tomó y lo llevó hacia el interior de la nave.

Siendo Ox Satán el único hombre adulto presente en el lugar, él se ofreció a cargar los cuerpos de Krilin y los demás. No obstante, no pudieron hacer nada por los demás cuerpos restantes en el área. Ya estando todos en la nave, volaron de regreso a la casa del fallecido Son Goku. Como no contaban con semillas del ermitaño para sanar sus heridas, debieron utilizar técnicas médicas convencionales.

Al terminar de limpiar su cuerpo y darle un cambio de ropa, lo acomodaron es su cama para que recuperara sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto los restos de Yamcha y los demás, fueron sepultados para dejarlos descansar en paz. El planeta entero parecía estar indefenso, casi todos lo guerreros que daban su vida por defender la Tierra, habían fallecido.

Era como si no hubiera salvación, tal vez el mundo estaba condenado a su destrucción. Milk durante el transcurso de la semana, se quedó al lado de Gohan esperando el momento en que éste despertara. Ella lo llamaba por su nombre una y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Pero él no abría los ojos, ni emitía ningún sonido que indicara que escuchaba las palabras de su madre hacia él.

Bulma les hizo compañía por un par de días, pero sus obligaciones con la Corporación Cápsula la obligaron a regresar a la Capital del Oeste. Ox Satán se convirtió en el encargado de mantener la casa de la familia Son, él limpiaba todo, conseguía la comida, mantenía el orden y atendía a su mortificada hija e inconsciente nieto. Todo lo hacía a causa de que Milk, permanecía día tras día con Gohan.

Milk mientras esperaba, adoptó el hábito de tejer. Ella conocía cómo se hacía desde hace años, pero no tenía el tiempo para practicar pero ahora lo ha vuelto a hacer. Los hilos de lana con diversos colores, se entretejían formando un textil pero al mismo tiempo que sus manos tejían, Milk notó como sus manos se iban avejentando con el paso del tiempo.

Las arrugas se formaban prematuramente en su piel, esa señal de vejez le mostraba las consecuencias de todos los golpes psicológicos que ha recibido, la muerte inesperada de su marido, el casi abandono por parte de Gohan de sus estudios a cambio de combatir a los androides, el mundo siendo destruido poco a poco, y por supuesto, el estado actual de su hijo.

– Gohan despierta, por favor abre los ojos–por enésima vez, ella le suplicó porque despertara pero su ruego no fue atendido, por ahora.

* * *

Mr. Satán leía el periódico al lado de la piscina de su mansión, él le agradecía al cielo que los habitantes de Orange Star City no se percataron de su fugaz escape días antes, él junto con su hija y demás refugiados, permanecieron escondidos en la cabaña por un par de días, hasta que el campeón consideró que ya era prudente regresar.

El campeón temía que la población de su ciudad notara su ausencia, y comenzaran a cuestionar su valentía como peleador y como campeón. Antes de continuar con su lectura, bebió otro trago de su licor favorito, el titular del diario no era muy alentador. La publicación informaba sobre la desaparición momentánea de los androides, nadie sabía dónde estaban pero estaban temerosos de que atacaran de nuevo.

El gobierno mundial mantenía una vigilancia estricta en las ciudades más grandes, aunque la población sabía que el ejército no ayudaría en nada. Con la idea de hacer regresar la calma, las escuelas y demás entidades públicas fueron reabiertas, esto con la premisa de que el mundo debe continuar su marcha.

Sin embargo siendo un padre sobre protector, Mr. Satán decidió dejar a su hija en casa por algún tiempo y así estaría tranquilo sobre su seguridad. Aunque las escuelas fueron abiertas, muy pocos alumnos regresaron a los salones. Las personas que poco a poco regresaban a sus trabajos y demás actividades, cruzaban sus dedos antes de salir de casa, deseando que su ciudad no fuera atacada por los androides.

Del mismo modo, Mr. Satán no comprendía cómo era posible que sólo dos personas provocaran tanto caos en el mundo. Sabía que eran androides por todo lo que se decía en los diarios, radios y televisión, pero aún así no lograba entender como dos seres humanos podían pasar a ser seres cibernéticos, definitivamente tales conocimientos estaban fuera de su imaginación.

El chapoteo del agua, lo saca de su pensamiento y al virar ve a su hija en compañía de los únicos amigos de su edad que tiene, los cuales juegan tranquilos en la piscina de la mansión. Los padres de los niños rubios, tampoco enviaron a sus hijos a la escuela, ellos piensan que aún es demasiado pronto, como para fingir que el mundo camina de nuevo con normalidad.

El campeón del mundo se le ocurrió la idea de entretener a su hija y amigos, él recuerda las palabras de Videl durante su tiempo en la cabaña, ella le argumentó que detestaba el sabor de la carne enlatada después de comerla por un par de días. Para remediar la situación, él ideó algo que hiciera mejorar el ánimo de su hija.

Ahora que tenía el deber de ser padre y madre a la vez, la más mínima idea para alegrar a Videl era bienvenida. Y qué mejor idea que pasar una mañana soleada en la piscina de la mansión, para después pasar a comer un agradable refrigerio para calmar el hambre. Mr. Satán respiró profundamente, en ocasiones como esta extraña mucho más la presencia de su esposa.

Dentro de la alberca, Shapner intentaba impresionar a Videl demostrándole que era capaz de resistir mucho tiempo bajo el agua, aunque su intento de llamar la atención de la ojiazul no parecía dar resultado. Videl ni siquiera lo volvía a ver, estaba muy pensativa con todo lo de los androides.

Videl nadó hacia la escalera empotrada en una de las paredes internas de la piscina, y escaló por ella para salir del agua. El líquido transparente y frío se escurría por todo su cuerpo, las húmedas huellas de sus pies se quedaban marcadas en el concreto que formaba la alberca. Su cabello estaba empapado, a Videl nunca le gustó nadar con un gorro para el cabello, siempre le agradó la sensación de su cabellera libre en el agua.

– ¿Adónde vas hija? –le cuestionó su papá.

– Papá–ella se dirige a su padre–voy al gimnasio, quiero entrenar un poco.

– Pero dejarás solos a los invitados, eso sería una descortesía con tus amigos–le replicó su padre, al ver a su hija.

– Puede ser, pero no puedo soportar fingir que hoy es un día común y corriente–respondió–cuando claramente no lo es, esos androides están en alguna parte y pueden aparecer cuando menos lo esperamos.

– Aunque eso sea cierto, tú no te enfrentarás a ellos por lo que no le veo caso a que quieras entrenar–le aseguró Mr. Satán.

– Que yo no pelee contra ellos, no implica que no pueda entrenar–ella tomó una toalla de las sillas plegables cercanas, y empezó a secar las gotas de agua que la cubren–si me buscas estoy en el gimnasio.

Videl no le dio tiempo a su padre para contestar, ella ya se había ido. Segundos después Shapner emergió del fondo de la alberca, sólo para descubrir que Videl ya no estaba. Sus intentos por impresionarla nunca le funcionan, pero el chico rubio no se rendiría tan fácilmente, él haría hasta lo imposible para hacer que ella se fije en él.

* * *

Un par de brazos robóticos se movían lentamente, ambos estaban dentro de una habitación sellada y presurizada para riesgos biológicos. Uno de los brazos sostenía un tubo de ensaño lleno de sangre, el otro brazo usando una jeringa succionaba una pequeña cantidad del líquido rojo. Los robots eran controlados en otra habitación, en caso de que hubiera una emergencia biológica, el agente patógeno no se escaparía.

Bulma usando los controles, dirigía el experimento en la sala de control. Precisamente su padre el Doctor Briefs, ingresaba de manera sorpresiva en la habitación. Él venía en compañía de su fiel mascota, aquel pequeño gato negro, su hija tan concentrada estaba que no notó su presencia hasta que él la llamó por su nombre.

– Papá casi me matas del susto–le respondió sobresaltada.

– Perdón hija, pero te buscaba desde hace mucho para decirte que Trunks ya se durmió–le dijo– ¿qué haces aquí de todas maneras?

– Como recordarás, Goku murió por un virus desconocido y por lo tanto ningún antiviral funcionó–le explicó–en aquella ocasión yo tomé una muestra sanguínea de Goku, en aquel entonces me vi impulsada a hacerlo pero ahora he tomado la decisión de analizar el virus, con más detalle.

– Comprendo, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde Bulma, Goku falleció así que aunque encontraras la cura ya no serviría de nada.

– Es posible, pero…con todo lo sucedido desde que los malditos androides aparecieron, me he distanciado de lo que más me gusta–habló con honestidad–es por eso que estar en el laboratorio trabajando, me tranquiliza un poco y me hace olvidar por un instante tanto caos y destrucción.

– Ya veo–le dice mientras acaricia a su gato.

– Aprovechando que estás aquí, me gustaría tu opinión sobre el virus–ella le comenta– ¿de dónde crees que Goku contrajo esa enfermedad?...él siempre fue alguien muy sano.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, también me intriga que sólo haya sido Goku el único enfermo.

– Eso es cierto, nunca hubo ningún brote de ésta enfermedad sólo Goku fue víctima de ella–comentó la científica–eso quiere decir que es probable que él contrajera el virus en otra parte, antes de que regresara a la Tierra.

– ¿Qué has podido encontrar del virus? –Le cuestiona–la biología no es uno de mis campos de trabajo, pero conozco un poco sobre el tema.

– Como no quiero arriesgarme a que el virus se haga contagioso, lo he mantenido encerrado en una habitación hermética y así evitar una posible pandemia–le indica la peliazul–ese tubo de ensayo es la última muestra de sangre de Goku, por lo que debemos cuidarla para realizarle más análisis…y así poder encontrar una cura.

– Si quieres encontrar una cura, te advierto que tal vez dures años para encontrarla o quizás nunca lo consigas.

– Vale la pena intentarlo–afirmó convencida de ello.

– Te deseo suerte hija–él se retiró dejando a su hija trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo a continuación fue secuenciar el ADN del virus, para iniciar con su estudio. Luego implantó varios virus en un recipiente, que poseía células cardiacas sanas. Bulma observó por medio del aumento de un microscopio, como el virus atacaba las células del corazón, adicionalmente ella fue tomando notas para documentar toda la investigación.

El virus inyectaba su secuencia genética en las células sanas, y así lograba reproducirse matando en el proceso a las células cardiacas. Bulma razonó que al morir las células del corazón, las cuales se encargaban de controlar el latir del músculo cardiaco. El corazón perdía su ritmo, haciendo que el paciente sintiera mucho dolor y su respiración se complicara, al tiempo el corazón ya no latía más, y el enfermo moría.

Bulma secó su frente con su antebrazo, tendría que esperar por tener le secuencia genética completa del virus, con ella comenzaría a buscar un medicamento que lo eliminara. Pero como se lo dijo su padre, esa labor podría tardar años en lograrse. Ella estaba dispuesta a esperar cuánto sea, sin importar cómo, ella, Bulma Briefs, encontraría una cura para el virus.

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo rural, las granjas yacían carbonizadas. Los cuerpos sin vida de decenas de granjeros y sus animales, llenaba todo el lugar. En todo ese sitio lleno de muerte, sólo dos figuras se movían. Los androides después de la pelea con Gohan y los demás, escaparon de la fuerte lluvia volando sin rumbo establecido.

Volaron y volaron por horas hasta que se alejaron de la tormenta, por casualidad llegaron a un pequeño poblado de granjeros. Al ser tan pequeño el pueblo, ellos no lograron solicitar ayuda cuando los androides los atacaron sin aviso. Por más que les dispararon con sus escopetas, sus intentos de defenderse no funcionaron, y al final murieron sin lograr huir.

Número diecisiete estaba fastidiado, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber matado a los amigos de Goku, ahora no habría nadie con el cual él pudiera pelear, y por lo tanto divertirse luchando. Sin embargo, dieciocho pensaba en otra cosa, de inmediato registró las pocas casas que no fueron destruidas en busca de ropa nueva.

Pero toda la ropa de mujer que logró encontrar, no era de su gusto y no le quedó más opción que seguir usando la misma que tiene. Las creaciones del Doctor Gero, permanecieron allí por varios días sin hacer nada. Número dieciocho también comenzó a aburrirse, empezó a darse cuenta de que su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina.

Ella permanecía acostada en la cama de la vivienda que ambos ocupaban, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, los días pasaban y no hacían nada más que ver al tiempo pasar. Luego de muchas horas en esa posición, el androide femenino se levantó de la cama y caminó en busca de su hermano, hacía mucho tiempo que lo veía.

Al salir de la casa lo primero que vio fue a una camioneta algo vieja, y saliendo desde la parte baja del vehículo la mujer vio las piernas de su hermano. Ante esto, ella tomó el auto y lo subió con mucha facilidad, descubriendo que su hermano sostenía unas herramientas con sus manos, ella arqueó una ceja curiosa, y por eso le cuestionó:

– ¿Qué tanto haces diecisiete?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? –Replicó el androide–estoy reparando esta camioneta.

– ¿Y para qué diablos lo haces?...nosotros no necesitamos algo así–le increpó molesta.

– Porque es divertido, además no tiene sentido destruirlo todo de una vez–respondió–es mejor hacerlo con calma o esto será mucho más aburrido.

– Eres un estúpido diecisiete.

– Y tú eres una terca, ahora baja eso de inmediato.

– ¡Haz lo que quieras! –al gritar, dejó caer la camioneta y su hermano continuó con lo suyo.

El androide con pañuelo, reparó la bomba de inyección de gasolina que tenía dañada el auto. Mientras lo hacía, su hermana estaba sentada en el suelo mirándolo, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos completamente aburrida. Número diecisiete al terminar, fue a la cabina de la camioneta y con la llave intentó encender el vehículo.

Pero lo único que consiguió, fue el sonido del sistema de encendido fallar. Varias veces intentó arrancarlo pero no funcionó, número dieciocho se reía de su hermano al no poder encender el motor. Frustrado diecisiete le dio unos cuantos golpes al volante, cuando escuchó la risa de su hermana.

– Te dije que ese pedazo de chatarra no serviría de nada, mejor larguémonos ya–le aseveró la mujer rubia.

– Sólo una vez más, sólo una vez más–respondió e intentó de nuevo arrancar el motor.

Todo parecía indicar que no encendería el motor, dieciocho estaba harta de esperar por lo que se acercó y pateó a la vieja camioneta, y sin querer hacerlo, la patada logró encender el auto y éste estaba listo para rodar.

– ¿Qué te parece? –dice el androide–ahora vámonos.

– ¿De verdad esperas que nos vayamos en esa porquería?

– Por supuesto que sí, tú no tienes sentido de aventura número dieciocho.

– Actúas como un tonto, no necesitamos esa cosa.

– Vamos dieciocho, será divertido–él intenta convencerla– ¿o es que no te aburres de hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo?... ¡pues yo sí, y mucho!

Ella sabía que tenía la razón, su vida se estaba haciendo monótona y repetitiva. Por mucho despreciara a la raza humana, si los mataba a todos ya no quedará nada que le dé un propósito a su vida. Así que aunque el método no le agrada, reconocía que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Por lo tanto abrió la puerta del pasajero y tomó asiento, su hermano con una flamante sonrisa en los labios aceleró el motor.

Recorrieron las carreteras a alta velocidad, sin detenerse por muchos kilómetros. Al androide diecisiete le encantaba conducir a altísimas velocidades, sobre todo cuando debía eludir a otros vehículos, eso le parecía emocionante. Un par de veces patrullas de la policía los persiguieron, pero diecisiete demostró talento para conducir y los dejó tirados en el asfalto.

Pero como a todo vehículo le pasa, la gasolina que le agotó y debieron detenerse en una estación de servicio. Número dieciocho permaneció dentro de la cabina, ella había reclinado el asiento hacia atrás y apoyaba sus pies en el tablero del auto. El androide diecisiete se bajó del automotor, y sujetó la pistola del dispensador para insertarla luego en el tanque de gasolina. Lentamente el tanque se fue llenando, hasta llenar por completo el recipiente. El hombre robótico disponía a irse cuando un hombre lo llamó gritándole, era el dueño de la estación de servicio.

– ¡Oiga no se vaya, no me ha pagado el combustible! –el hombre le exigió furioso.

– No tengo dinero, así que lárgate y no me molestes–diecisiete se subió al auto, iba a irse cuando el mismo hombre se colocó frente a la camioneta vieja.

– No pienso dejarlos ir hasta que me paguen, o llamaré a la policía.

– Número diecisiete deja de perder el tiempo con este miserable humano, vámonos ya–le ordenó a su hermano.

– Como quieras–él pisó fuertemente el acelerador, y por más que el hombre intentó quitarse terminó siendo atropellado por la camioneta. Esta le pasó por encima, matándolo en segundos. Sin ningún remordimiento los dos androides continuaron su marcha, hasta que vieron los letreros que indicaban que se acercaban a una de las ciudades más grandes de la Tierra, la Capital del Oeste.

Al paso de unas horas, a lo lejos divisaron la entrada a la ciudad repleta de humanos. Autobuses escolares, patrullas de policía, autos de personas civiles, camiones de bomberos y ambulancias, en esa ciudad había de todo, la metrópoli era muy activa.

– Si no estoy equivocado, aquí es donde vive Bulma Briefs–dijo dieciocho.

– Cierto, en la famosa Corporación Cápsula–alegó diecisiete– ¿qué te parece si les damos una pequeña visita, sólo para saludar?

Ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros, al no recibir una negativa él aceleró hasta que vio a lo lejos, el edificio más importante de la ciudad, su fachada en forma de domo era reconocible por cualquiera.

* * *

Bulma despertó sobresaltada, ella no se había dado cuenta cuándo se quedó dormida. Algunas hojas de papel estaban pegadas a sus labios, al mirar en la habitación vio que las computadoras y demás equipos de laboratorio, ya se habían apagado automáticamente hace mucho. Tal como se lo dijo su padre, buscar la cura para un virus tomaría mucho tiempo. Pero eso no fue lo que más le interesó, sino fue los extraños retumbos y temblores que sentía.

Al estar en un laboratorio que estaba ubicado a muchos metros de profundidad, no se tenía un contacto directo con la superficie, sino que se usaba un intercomunicador para hablar con la superficie. Bulma trató de usarlo, pero éste no funcionaba por lo tanto decidió utilizar el elevador. Mientras subía sintió como los temblores se intensificaban cada vez más, una tremenda y violenta sacudida la tiró al suelo sin poder ella evitarlo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Bulma pudo ver una serie de tremendas explosiones a través de las ventanas de su casa, los cristales explotaron sin aviso, y los vidrios le cayeron encima, apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse el rostro.

– ¡Bulma, Bulma! –la voz de su madre se escucha con desesperación, quien cargaba en sus brazos a Trunks.

– ¡Mamá, qué pasa! –ella le preguntó aterrorizada.

– Los androides están en la ciudad, y la están atacando–otra detonación la interrumpió–rápido refúgiate con Trunks en el laboratorio subterráneo, no hay tiempo.

– ¡No pienso irme sin ti y papá!... ¿dónde está papá?

– Él…él…él está…–ella balbuceó–no pierdas más el tiempo, vete de aquí.

La mujer empujó a Bulma de regreso al elevador, y activó la máquina para que descendiera. La última vez que Bulma vio a su madre, fue cuando un gran bloque de concreto se desprendió del techo, el cual le cayó encima. Bulma gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. La Capital del Oeste, no volverá a hacer como antes.

**Fin Capítulo Once**

Gracias a Elestir, Road macay y a Dragonheart1000, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 12**

Las cosas iban tan tranquilas, que todo indicaba que sería un buen día. Después de haber estado con su hija por algunos minutos, el Doctor Briefs abandonó el laboratorio subterráneo para dirigirse hacia el jardín. Allí como era de costumbre, descansaría un poco con la compañía de sus adorados animales.

Desde hace ya un par de meses, el científico quien creó las famosas cápsulas. Había estado pensando en un nuevo y ambicioso proyecto, pero que de la mesa de diseño aún no pasa. Mientras hacía limpieza de su oficina, encontró entre sus viejos documentos los planos y bocetos de las cápsulas, cuando estas sólo estaban en su mente.

El científico utilizando la mecánica cuántica y demás leyes de la física, logró comprimir el espacio en un contenedor diminuto. Así pudo hacer que cualquier objeto, sin importar su tamaño, fuera comprimido a un nivel molecular. Y así nacieron las cápsulas, gracias a las cuales fundó la Corporación Cápsula.

Al revisar sus antiguos trabajos, se preguntó algo a sí mismo. El espacio es uno sólo con el tiempo, así que cuando el espacio es comprimido, el tiempo también debe serlo. Si se modificara el mecanismo que hace funcionar a las cápsulas, para que en lugar de comprimir el espacio, hiciera que éste fuera alterado o mejor dicho: doblado.

Y con eso tal vez era posible que cualquier objeto, fuera trasladado a otro espacio determinado. Además como el tiempo y el espacio están unidos, no sólo cambiaría de lugar sino también de tiempo. En otras palabras, crearía una máquina que viaja no sólo por el espacio sino también a través del tiempo.

Pero para hacer tal cosa, se necesitaría una gran cantidad de energía. Además que para crear tal máquina, se tendría que dedicarse mucho tiempo en su elaboración. Fue por eso que solamente garabateó unas cuantas ecuaciones y algunos diagramas, para luego guardar sus cálculos en su caja fuerte.

Ese sería un proyecto que quizás no pasará del concepto a la realidad, ya que con la actual crisis mundial generada por los androides, hay otros temas por atender. El científico mientras descansaba en una silla de jardín, vio acercarse a su esposa con su acostumbrada bandeja llena de pastelitos y té caliente.

– ¿Dónde está Bulma? –Le pregunta su esposa–ya es la hora del té, además encontré una nueva pastelería que me fascinó.

– Hace poco la vi, está trabajando en el laboratorio subterráneo–le respondió el Doctor Briefs–en la sección de riesgo biológico.

– ¿Y qué está haciendo allí?...ella siempre trabaja en la sección de ingeniería y nunca en la biológica–alegó mientras le entregaba una taza de té con un pastelito–y yo que quería que tomáramos el té los tres.

– Está analizando el extraño virus que mató a Goku, Bulma piensa que es posible encontrar una cura–le contestó.

– ¿Pero para qué hace tal cosa? –se cuestionó–aunque lo lograra, ya es muy tarde…Goku murió hace mucho.

– Con todo el caos que los androides han creado, y con sobre todo las muertes de muchos de sus amigos–afirma el científico, mientras acaricia a su gato negro–ella piensa que trabajando de nuevo en el laboratorio, podrá tranquilizar su mente además de mantenerse ocupada en algo, y si eso la hace sentir mejor pues yo me alegro–respondió.

Su esposa asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su taza de té a la mesa. Para poder así, tomar otro pastelillo de vainilla. Pero cuando hacía eso, notó como el té dentro de su copa se agitaba cada vez más. El Doctor Briefs de inmediato se percató de lo mismo, y segundos más tarde toda la vajilla comenzó a temblar gradualmente.

La luz que ingresaba por las grandes ventanas del jardín, incrementó su intensidad hasta el punto de cegar a ambos. La estructura inesperadamente se sacudió con suma violencia, parecía que la casa se venía a bajo. Una enorme bola de fuego estalló las ventanas, haciendo que esta entrara en el jardín interno de la casa.

Los dos apenas tuvieron tiempo para agacharse, mientras las llamas quemaban todo a su paso. Una serie de violentas explosiones, acompañaron al recién iniciado cataclismo. El jardín se consumía sin detenerse, muchos de los animales allí ubicados intentaban desesperadamente huir del voraz incendio.

La señora Briefs gateando para escapar del humo, logró llegar a lo que era una ventana. Al asomar su cabeza, divisó como los edificios aledaños caían desplomados. Mientras otros se incendiaban, también pudo escuchar los gritos y ruegos de muchas personas atrapadas. Y entre el humo, vio como dos figuras se movían.

Ella reconoció de inmediato a los dos, una mujer de cabello rubio acompañada de un hombre joven de pelo negro. De las manos de los dos, salían disparados múltiples rayos. Eran los androides número diecisiete y dieciocho. La mujer paralizada por el horror, sintió que algo la sujetaba por uno de sus brazos.

Al girar la mirada vio que se trataba de su esposo, quien la haló mientras corría en busca de una salida. Los cristales de los ventanales explotaban a su alrededor, las paredes a pesar de ser de acero reforzado, poco a poco comenzaban a ceder. Grandes grietas se abrían paso en las paredes, y el concreto lentamente caía a pedazos.

Después de recorrer lo que les pareció un camino sin fin, llegaron a la salida del jardín pero para su desdicha la puerta estaba atorada. La señora Briefs tosía a acusa del humo que la asfixiaba, el padre de la peliazul forcejeaba con la cerradura de la puerta intentando abrirla. Viendo que eso no funcionaba, empezó a golpear la puerta repetidamente.

A pesar de su edad y de no ser un hombre físicamente musculoso, golpe tras golpe logró forzar la cerradura hasta hacerla fallar. Con la puerta abierta, ahora podía escapar junto con su esposa. Pero la falta de oxígeno combinada con su cansancio físico, le impedían avanzar. Al caer al suelo, sintió como el humo tóxico entraba con cada bocanada que daba.

Con sus últimas fuerzas tomó a su esposa, y la arrastró hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Ella aún seguía con vida y al verse fuera del jardín que ardía en llamas, buscó con su mirada al padre de su hija.

– Vete de aquí, busca a Trunks y llévalo con Bulma–le habló con dificultad–si se esconden en el laboratorio subterráneo podrán salvarse.

– ¿Pero qué pasará contigo? –le cuestionó en medio de la destrucción, algo en el fondo le decía que era el fin.

– Mi tiempo se acabó, y no puedo moverme sólo te retrasaría, debes irte rápido ve por Trunks–su voz se fue quebrando hasta silenciarse por completo, el fundador de la Corporación Cápsula había fallecido.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo para llorar, la imagen de su nieto apareció en su cabeza. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie para irse no sin darle una última mirada a su esposo. Ella sabía que en poco tiempo, los dos se volverían a ver. La casa que le dio abrigo a su familia, colapsaba con cada paso que daba.

Los ataques de los androides eran imparables, en el exterior todo estaba siendo devastado. La Capital del Oeste, el centro económico y tecnológico del mundo estaba llegando a su final. Anteriormente los androides habían atacado ciudades pequeñas, entre otros poblados, pero esta era la primera gran ciudad que destruían.

La mujer subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su nieto, lo encontró llorando desconsolado en su cuna. Al tomarlo bajó las mismas escaleras, hasta llegar una zona de elevadores donde podrán bajar al laboratorio. Fue allí cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y de la máquina su hija salió.

– ¡Bulma, Bulma! –Bulma vio a su madre que la llamaba con desesperación, también cargaba en sus brazos a Trunks.

– ¡Mamá, qué pasa! –ella le preguntó aterrorizada.

– Los androides están en la ciudad, y la están atacando–otra detonación la interrumpió–rápido refúgiate con Trunks en el laboratorio subterráneo, no hay tiempo.

– ¡No pienso irme sin ti y papá!... ¿dónde está papá?

– Él…él…él está…–ella balbuceó–no pierdas más el tiempo, vete de aquí.

Ella empujó a Bulma de regreso al elevador, y activó la máquina para que descendiera. Sonrió con tristeza al ver por última vez a su hija y nieto, todo se terminó para ella cuando un pesado bloque de concreto se desprendió del techo, arrebatándole la vida. Las puertas automáticas del ascensor se cerraron, pero aún así no pudieron silenciar el estridente grito de Bulma, por la muerte de su madre.

El elevador descendía hacia las profundidades, que por el momento eran el único lugar seguro de los androides. Quienes en la superficie, terminaban de reducir a escombros lo que alguna vez fue una enorme metrópoli. La Capital del Oeste junto con la Corporación Cápsula, pasaron a formar parte de los libros de historia.

* * *

La mujer sumergió una vez más la toalla en una vasija con agua, luego la sacó y la escurrió. Dobló la tela y así la colocó sobre la ardiente frente de su hijo, el sudor fluía por su rostro. Gohan comenzaba a sufrir una repentina fiebre, que tomó por sorpresa a su madre. No había explicación para tal cosa, Milk al ver el rostro de su hijo lo vio como parecía pelear con algo, tal vez, consigo mismo.

La mujer vio con tristeza como su único hijo, ha sido brutalmente castigado por culpa de los androides. Si tan sólo ellos nunca hubieran aparecido, Gohan habría terminado su educación y tal vez él haya podido ir a una secundaria, y más adelante a una buena universidad. Gohan hubiese ganado un diploma, tendría un trabajo respetable y quizás hasta hubiera formado su propia familia.

Pero tales sueños ya son sólo ambiciones frustradas e incumplibles, el mundo cambió y el futuro horizonte parece hacerme más oscuro. Luego la mujer se vio a sí misma, había pasado días al lado de su hijo, no se había separado de él por nada, ni siquiera para probar bocado alguno, estaba cansada de tanto sufrir.

Mientras suspiraba por millonésima vez, vio a Gohan respirar agitado.

– ¿Qué estará soñando? –se cuestionó a sí misma.

* * *

Trunks había dejado de llorar hace mucho, pero su madre aún lo hacía. Ella estaba al borde la locura, a pocos pasos de perder la poca cordura que le queda. Sus padres murieron, sus amigos sucumbieron, el padre de su hijo también falleció. Y todos los anteriores tienen algo en común, murieron a manos de los mismos asesinos.

Su casa, la casa que la vio crecer desde niña, la que le dio la inspiración para encaminarse hacia la ciencia. La casa que la vio convertirse en madre, ahora no era más que ruinas. Gracias la arquitectura con el que fue diseñado, el laboratorio subterráneo equipado con habitaciones específicas para cada investigación. Logró sobrevivir a la destrucción de la superficie, pero no es un lugar perfecto.

Es un laboratorio y no un búnker, por lo que no está equipado con muchas provisiones o demás equipamientos para la sobrevivencia. De un modo u otro, deberá encontrar una forma para vivir temporalmente donde está, hasta que tenga la certeza de que los androides se han ido. Luego subir de regreso a la superficie, con la esperanza que algo por más ínfimo que fuera hubiera sobrevivido, como por ejemplo algún automóvil para escapar del lugar.

Tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, luego encendió la luz de la habitación con lo que comprobó que aún tenía electricidad en el laboratorio. Tal vez si encontraba una radio de onda corta o un teléfono, podría comunicarse con alguien para pedir ayuda. Pero a quién llamar, es la cuestión. Quizás al maestro Roshi o a Milk, pero cualquiera a quien llamara tardará mucho en llegar.

Bulma notó algo de repente, desde hace varios minutos ya no se sienten más sacudidas. Es probable que el ataque ya haya terminado, y los androides tal vez ya se fueron. Pero aún no se atreve a usar el elevador para subir, por lo que decidió esperar por varias horas hasta que lo crea seguro para salir.

Ya no hay nadie que por el momento los confronte, ya que Gohan en la batalla anterior casi muere. Pero qué hay del futuro, quién defenderá la Tierra, quién arriesgará su vida por las personas del mundo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mirar a su hijo, por qué tenía la sensación que su primogénito tomará esa misión en el futuro. La mujer elevó su mirada hacia el techo, e imaginó cómo debe verse la superficie. Su hogar es sólo un recuerdo.

* * *

Gohan se vio así mismo parado en un lugar desconocido, parecía ser un desierto. Y eso era algo muy notorio, debido a las incontables dunas de arena que se hallaban. Gohan se percató de que no sentía ningún dolor, su ropa estaba en perfectas condiciones. Aún así el calor era insoportable, y el sudor lo bañaba.

El chico recordaba vagamente que estuvo luchando con los androides, luego que fue llevado a otro lugar donde se sintió un poco más reconfortado. Y ahora apareció aquí de la nada, sin saber por qué ni cómo. Él caminó y caminó, pero era como si no fuera a ninguna parte. Sólo encontraba más y más arena, y en el horizonte se veía mucha más.

Harto de ir tan despacio, elevó el vuelo buscando salir de ese misterioso desierto. El sol calentaba cada vez más, era señal de que el mediodía se acercaba, y sin un lugar donde refugiarse del sol éste lo cocinaría vivo. Durante su avance no vio ni una pizca de agua, era un mundo muerto y seco completamente hostil.

Gohan al poco tiempo encontró lo que parecían ser una serie de edificaciones, las cuales estaban semienterradas en la arena. El hijo de Goku, aterrizó con la idea de explorar tales construcciones. Y pronto descubrió lo que eran, eran las ruinas de una ciudad destruida y abandonada. Había letreros que indicaban el nombre de las calles e intersecciones, también había postes telefónicos y de iluminación.

Restos de automóviles y buzones de correo, junto a parquímetros. Gohan corrió dejando las huellas de sus pies en la arena, y frente a él encontró una estructura conocida. Era un edificio con la forma de un domo, y en un costado estaba escrito un grabado de una doble C. Gohan reconoció el logotipo de inmediato, eran las ruinas de la Corporación Cápsula.

El joven gritó el nombre de Bulma y el de Trunks, pero nadie respondió a su llamado. Él cayó al suelo, y con sus manos intentó escarbar en la arena, pero no tenía caso hacerlo. No encontraría nada allí, sólo arena y más arena. Viendo que no hay dada ahí, voló de nuevo hacia otro lugar. Pronto llegó a lo que debería ser un extenso océano, pero no había ni una gota de agua.

Sólo quedaba el espacio vacío que el líquido debía llenar, desde la altura descubrió muchos barcos en el suelo, confirmando que ese lugar alguna vez tuvo agua. Al pasar una nube vio lo que buscaba, una pequeña isla apareció a lo lejos. Gohan aterrizó allí descubriendo algo parecido a la antigua Capital del Oeste, soledad y abandono.

La casa del maestro Roshi se hallaba aún en pie, pero muy descuidada. La pintura se había caído casi en su totalidad, la madera estaba fragmentada. Y las palmeras a su alrededor estaban secas, era otro sitio muerto. Gohan entró en la casa, la puerta rechinó al ser abierta. Los muebles del interior estaban cubiertos de polvo, cada habitación estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Por más que buscó no encontró a nadie, sin embargo las pertenencias de los antiguos ocupantes de la casa aún estaban allí. Tiradas en una esquina, Gohan halló la caparazón de tortuga del maestro, junto a su barra de madera. Muchas revistas para adultos, con hermosas mujeres y escasamente vestidas, rodeaban los artículos anteriores.

Fue allí cuando otro lugar cruzó su mente, Gohan salió disparado por una ventana rota. Acelerando tan rápido como podía, llegó al que era su hogar. El chico vio horrorizado como la montaña que conoció desde niño, había perdido toda su vegetación. Los huesos de animales sobresalían levemente de entre las arenas, y entonces la vio.

La pequeña casa de la familia Son, al igual que la casa del maestro de su padre. Se encontraban en un claro estado de abandono, las paredes llenas de grietas. Las ventanas rotas, la puerta parcialmente derribada. Al ingresar, vio las cortinas roídas y sucias. Los sofás cubiertos de polvo, el televisor de la estancia tenía su pantalla destrozada.

Al correr a su habitación, vio todos sus libros tirados en el piso. Al examinar uno vio que la tinta y el papel, habían cambiado de color a un tono amarillento. Las fotografías de su familia y amigos, también presentaban los mismos cambios. Con algo de miedo e incertidumbre, se dirigió a la alcoba de sus padres.

La puerta al estar abierta, no le impidió el paso hacia el interior. Sobre la cama, se veía un bulto cubierto por las sábanas. Gohan caminó hacia la forma, y tomó la frazada que la ocultaba retirándola en un veloz movimiento. Era un esqueleto completo, el cual permanecía vestido. Gohan reconoció la vestimenta, era su madre.

El chico caminó hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta saliendo de la antigua casa, hasta llegar al exterior. Nada tenía sentido, qué mundo es este, por qué estaba aquí, qué le pasó a la Tierra. Tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas. Inesperadamente sintió un poderoso ki a la distancia, parecía ser el único ser con vida, aparte de él obviamente.

El semisaiyajin retomó el vuelo una vez más, siendo guiado por el poder que sentía. En la lejanía observó una cegadora luz dorada, todo indicaba que se trataba de la persona dueña de ese poder. Gohan se posó en el aún flotante Templo de Kamisama, pero al igual que los lugares anteriormente visitados, estaba en ruinas.

Gohan ocultó su ki, y con cautela se fue acercando hacia donde sentía ese misterioso poder, hasta que lo vio. La luz dorada que emanaba, era tan fuerte que no distinguía bien su cuerpo. Era un poder tan grande que le erizaba los cabellos, y le hizo pensar en irse. Con la idea de marcharse, dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la persona del tremendo poder desapareció.

Sólo para reaparecer frente a él, Gohan lo vio directo a su rostro, gracias a que la luz dorada bajó su intensidad. Revelándole las facciones de ese ser, era un niño de su misma estatura y edad. Vestía un uniforme de pelea igual al de su padre, sus cabellos puntiagudos y cejas eran rubias. Y sus ojos azulados sólo mostraban dos cosas: venganza y furia.

– ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Gohan al individuo frente a él.

– Tú sabes quién soy–su voz era peculiar, era ronca y áspera.

– ¿Qué mundo es este? –cuestionó de nuevo.

– Eso también lo sabes.

Gohan no dijo nada, pero el desconocido sí.

– Esta es la Tierra, y yo soy tú.

– ¿Pero cómo es esto posible?

– ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan tontas? –Dijo el que dice ser Gohan–durante mucho tiempo llevaste una vida como humano, ignorándome a mí, tú lado saiyajin, pero ahora después de mucho he despertado por completo.

– ¡Mi lado saiyajin!

– Mitad humano y mitad saiyajin, eso es lo que eres…lo que somos–respondió–tú eres el lado humano y yo el saiyajin, estuvimos separados pero por fin estamos cara a cara, ambos compartimos un mismo cuerpo, y ya es hora de ver cuál de los dos se lo queda.

– ¿Qué le pasó a la Tierra?

– Esta es la Tierra pero a la vez no la es, esta es una representación de nuestra memoria, mostrándonos los lugares que conocemos–comentó el otro Gohan–está destruida porque así quedará la Tierra si los androides la continúan destruyendo, al final será un desierto sin vida.

– ¡Eso no pasará, yo no lo permitiré! –le gritó.

– Somos dos en uno, no hay tanto espacio para los dos–afirmó mientras su aura dorada lo envolvía–tú ya usaste nuestro cuerpo por mucho tiempo, ya es mi turno de ocuparlo.

Gohan se vio obligado a luchar, contra el que era claramente el súper saiyajin que permanecía dormido dentro de él, y que por culpa de los androides había despertado. El otro Gohan era tan rápido, que el Gohan humano no evitó el puñetazo que el otro le dio. Salió disparado hacia abajo, abandonando lo que quedaba del templo.

El Gohan completamente saiyajin lo persiguió, mientras caía en picada al suelo. El Gohan humano finalmente se estrelló contra la arena del piso, mientras el otro se posó cerca de él. El lado humano de Gohan, sabía que no tenía el poder para vencer a su equivalente saiyajin. El cual le disparaba ráfagas de energía mientras avanzaba, el Gohan humano sólo reaccionó rodando por el piso huyendo de los ataques.

Si tan sólo tuviera el poder de su lado saiyajin, tal vez le daría una mejor pelea a los androides y así definitivamente los vencería. Pero para poder controlarlo, primero debería dominar su lado salvaje. Uno tenía la razón, y el otro el poder. Si combina ambos sería un nuevo Gohan, uno que podría salvar al planeta.

El lado humano avanzó hacia el lado saiyajin, pero por más que lo golpeó…sus golpes no surtían efecto. Era obvio el porqué, él era más fuerte que él. El Gohan súper saiyajin lo tomó por su cuello, aplicando mucha presión con su mano. El otro Gohan, viendo que la fuerza era inútil contra su otro yo, usó la única ventaja que tiene: la razón.

– No puedes matarme, ni quieres hacerlo–le pronunció con dificultad–a los que quieres matar es a los androides, no a mí…somos uno mismo, si me matas tú también morirás.

– Eso no es cierto, somos diferentes…nuestros orígenes son distintos.

– Humano o saiyajin, eso no importa…tenemos el mismo nombre, la misma cara, la misma madre y el mismo padre…no debemos pelear entre nosotros, sino contra los androides–alegó el lado humano de Gohan.

– ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces!

El Gohan saiyajin extendió su brazo hacia el otro Gohan, y en palma de su mano una luz destellante apareció. Una sonrisa característica de los saiyajin, se formó en sus labios. Cuando una voz que venía desde el cielo, lo interrumpió.

– _¡Hijo despierta, por favor Gohan despierta!_

Ambos Gohan reconocieron la voz, era la de su madre.

– _¡Hijo abre los ojos, despierta!_

– Ves como sí tenía razón, humano o saiyajin eso no importa…nuestra madre nos llama, somos el mismo.

Debajo de los pies de los dos, un remolino enorme se formaba en la arena. El agujero en el suelo se fue incrementando en tamaño, por más que luchaban ambos eran adsorbidos. La fuerza centrífuga, los hizo girar. A medida que descendían en el agujero, este se fue achicando formando un cono.

Girando cada vez más cerca, los dos chocaron. Tal cosa los hizo fundirse de nuevo en uno solo, en una misma persona. Y desde el oscuro fondo del remolino de arena, una intensa luz dorada apareció. Y ese mundo de muerte, colapsó.

* * *

La angustiada madre continuaba con su rutina, llamando sin parar a su hijo. Ella suspiró derrotada, ante la falta de reacción de Gohan. Milk retiró la toalla de la frente de él, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba la vasija con agua. Cuando iba a sumergir la toalla, vio como el agua se agitaba al igual que los demás muebles.

Pero no fue sólo eso, toda la casa temblaba como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto. La mujer se volteó y vio como la cama de su hijo, se despedazaba por su constante vibrar. Luego una fuerte corriente de aire la lanzó contra una de las paredes, y sus tímpanos casi estallan al escuchar el fuerte grito de Gohan.

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, vio lo que aguardaba desde hace días pero no como lo esperaba. Gohan yacía sobre lo que alguna vez fue su cama, él retiraba una a una las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Luego tomó un par de zapatos y comenzó a atarlos, fue allí cuando vio que la habitación se iluminaba con una fuerte luz, después se dio cuenta de que era él, el que generaba tal luz.

– Gohan, hijo–Milk no halló más palabras que decir, su hijo estaba muy cambiado.

Gohan que aún no dice nada miró a su madre, y a la destrozada habitación con todos sus muebles destruidos. Incluso el techo había sido perforado, creando una gran abertura. Abriendo la puerta, Ox Satán entró y contempló a su nieto. Su cabello era de color dorado y su peinado era electrizante, sus ojos eran azulados además que se veía notoriamente más musculoso.

– Gohan, muchacho–dijo casi en un susurro.

Gohan caminó en silencio total por el cuarto, saliendo a la habitación contigua. El televisor estaba volcado pero seguía funcionando, mostrando un noticiero.

– _Repetimos, tenemos informes sin confirmar de que la Capital del Oeste ha sido atacada por los androides_–dice el periodista–_por más que hemos intentado comunicarnos con nuestros corresponsales en la zona, no lo hemos logrado, las comunicaciones con esa Capital se han caído._

Los azulados ojos de Gohan se abren más, al pensar en Bulma y Trunks. El niño gira hacia atrás, y ve los rostros impactados de su madre y abuelo. El chico alzó su mano hacia ellos, dándoles una señal de despedida al mismo tiempo que una disculpa. Inmediatamente fue hacia la salida, procurando no hacer más destrozos en su casa.

Antes de volar se miró en un pequeño charco de agua cerca de él, vio asombrado a la vez que asustado su nueva apariencia. Gohan recordó cuando su padre alcanzó ese nivel frente a Freezer, él nunca pensó que algún día también lo haría. Pero ahora no es momento para disfrutar de la vista, sin perder tiempo salió disparado hacia la Capital del Oeste.

Milk salió de la casa segundos después, sólo para mirar un punto dorado en el cielo alejándose cada vez más.

– ¡Mi Gohan se convirtió en un rebelde! –gritó antes de desmayarse.

* * *

El humo salía por todas partes, número diecisiete vio como la diversión no duró mucho. Su hermana también aburrida resopló, ahora qué se suponía que harían.

– Te dije que lo destruyeras todo con calma, pero siempre has sido una niña terca–le comentó su hermano.

– ¡Cierra la boca, número diecisiete! –le gritó.

– Pero digo la verdad, mira ya no queda nada que hacer aquí todo está hecho polvo–dice al patear lo que queda de una motocicleta calcinada.

– ¡Qué más da!...de todas maneras íbamos a matarlos a todos–ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber matado a los gusanos, ya no hay nadie con el que podamos jugar–alegó fastidiado.

– Tú también estabas de acuerdo con hacerlo, así que ya no tiene caso lamentarse–dice número dieciocho.

Y así los dos comenzaron a pensar en qué hacer, ya no hay nadie que pelee con ellos o eso creen.

* * *

Pero volando tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho, Gohan miraba desde las alturas toda la devastación. Las calles estaban llenas de cráteres, los edificios estaban derivados. Decenas de cadáveres carbonizados yacían en el suelo, junto a los restos achicharrados de automóviles y demás vehículos.

Y en el centro de la antigua ciudad, el edificio con forma de domo estaba completamente destruido. Su fachada estaba irreconocible, pero al concentrarse Gohan sintió dos pequeñas presencias que provenían desde lo más profundo de la tierra. De alguna manera Bulma y su bebé aún viven, por lo que se llevaría a los androides de allí cuanto antes, para que no los descubran.

Y hablando de los androides, Gohan los vio discutiendo entre sí. Había llegado el momento de dejar los pensamientos a un lado, la razón le daba su lugar al salvajismo.

* * *

El androide número diecisiete sacudió el polvo de su cara, lo último que sabía era que discutía con su hermana cuando de la nada sintió un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, el cual lo envió varios metros en el aire hasta estrellarse contra varios escombros. Un peculiar resplandor dorado brillaba cerca de él, al subir la mirada vio lo que era.

Era un niño y su peinado era de lo más extravagante, una aura dorada lo envolvía de pies a cabeza. Su mirada directa hacia él, sólo demostraba una cosa: odio. El niño reaccionó cuando la mujer del mismo color de cabello lo atacó, pero este se defendió cruzando sus brazos frente a sí mismo. Su hermana y el extraño intercambiaban golpes, cuando él decidió participar.

El niño además de su recién adquirida transformación, incrementó un poco más su poder gracias a una ventaja propia de la raza saiyajin. Si un saiyajin se recuperaba al estar al borde de la muerte, su poder se incrementaba ligeramente. Por lo que Gohan luchaba con todo lo que tenía, aunque no quisiera admitir la notable diferencia de poder.

Gohan le lanzó una patada directa al rostro a dieciocho, pero esta actuó rápido y le sujetó el pie antes de que la tocara, sin embargo, Gohan usó su otro pie para conectarla de lleno en la cara. Luego giró en el aire para colocarse boca abajo, y así utilizó sus manos para frenar su caída e impulsarse hacia arriba.

Al hacer eso fue recibido por derechazo de diecisiete directo al estómago, y un codazo en la nuca. Un rayo de energía chocó contra Gohan segundos después, esto lo hizo empujado metros hacia atrás hasta caer ligeramente de rodillas. El chico se fue recuperando, mientras escupía sangre mezclada con saliva.

– ¿Quién demonios es ese infeliz? –preguntó número dieciocho.

– Creo que lo reconozco, aunque creía que lo habíamos matado–respondió–es Gohan, el hijo de Goku.

– ¡Gohan!... ¿cómo sobrevivió?

– No lo sé, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho así podré divertirme un poco–alegó el androide con pañuelo naranja–aunque su poder se incrementó, no nos supera…le falta mucho para apenas igualarnos.

– Ahora que lo veo, se parece al tonto de Vegeta cuando lo matamos…él también podía cambiar el color de su cabello–comenta la mujer.

La mente racional de Gohan regresó, no podía aceptar la idea de que los androides fueran más fuertes que él, incluso tomando en cuenta de que está transformado en el legendario súper saiyajin. Por qué el destino se burlaba de él, se preguntaba a él mismo, acaso no hay forma de derrotar a los androides, cuestionó mentalmente para sí mismo.

Esta era la gota que derramó el vaso, no soportaba la frustración. Parecía que no importaba que hiciera, el resultado era el mismo, derrotas y más derrotas. Esos desgraciados androides se burlaban de él, se daban el lujo de llevarlo al borde de la muerte, sus manos están bañadas con la sangre de muchos, incluyendo amigos muy queridos, y él simplemente no puede hacer nada.

La idea lo enloqueció, dejando que su lado salvaje lo dominara de nuevo. Gohan sabiendo que no ganaría, gritó mientras su aura reaparecía, quería golpearlos, torturarlos, hacerlos pagar por todo lo que han hecho. Se disparó directo hacia ellos, sin importarle el precio por su terquedad, los enfrentaría hasta desfallecer.

Intentó golpear a dieciocho con un puñetazo, pero su golpe fue atrapado por la mujer. En un instante le torció el brazo a una posición no natural, tal acción le causó mucho dolor, dolor que lo desconcentró lo suficiente como para no ver la patada en la cara que le regaló número diecisiete. Con su cuerpo atravesó los restos derrumbados de un edificio de oficinas, cuando se detuvo se vio rodeado por escritorios y archivos propios del lugar. La pared del frente estalló, creando un boquete por donde a la distancia eran visibles los humanos cibernéticos.

– ¿Se habrá muerto con eso?

– Espero que no, sino esto volverá a hacer muy aburrido.

Número dieciocho vio como un brilló azulado apareció en el interior del edificio, momentos después sabría lo que era.

– ¡Haaaaaaaa! –Gohan empleó la técnica favorita de su padre, con la esperanza de causarles el más ligero daño. Los androides saltaron evadiendo el ataque, pero Gohan sabía como dirigir la energía y logró perseguirlos. Finalmente el Kamehameha, los alcanzó a ambos.

Una gran explosión iluminó el lugar, y el humo se fue yendo con el viento. Un par de siluetas aparecieron en el cielo, primero un brazo, después una pierna, hasta que el humo reveló a los androides con sus cuerpos intactos, sólo con un poco dañada su vestimenta. Gohan maldijo mentalmente ante lo que veía, pero sin importarle siguió hacia adelante.

Él continuó luchando a pesar de los golpes, él continuó peleando a pesar de ser castigado brutalmente, él continuó batallando a pesar de perder mucha sangre. Él continuó combatiendo porque sentía la obligación de hacerlo, si él no lo hace quién lo va hacer. Ya no queda nadie que le ayude, él estaba completamente solo.

Gohan quien aún sentía las presencias de Bulma y Trunks, sin importarle las heridas fue alejando a los androides de la antigua sede de la Corporación Cápsula. Aunque fue recibiendo palizas, logró llevárselos a mucha distancia de Bulma, a casi las afueras de la ciudad. Sus energías se hacían menos, pero su deseo de redención ante los androides seguía igual de grande.

Al ver como los hombres mecánicos se la acercaban, admitió que aún no controlaba bien su nuevo poder. Al principio tenía energía al tope, pero a medida que fue avanzando la pelea vio que no igualaba ni la velocidad y la fuerza de los autómatas. Era obvio que le faltaba entrenamiento, un largo entrenamiento.

El chico recordó cuando su padre le comentó lo que hizo, durante el año entre la pelea en el planeta Namek y su regreso a la Tierra. Goku le dijo que después de aprender la técnica de la teletransportación, entrenó para controlar el estado de súper saiyajin. El cual le era imposible de alcanzar, hasta que gracias a la muerte de Krilin en las manos de Freezer, su poder fue liberado.

Tal vez el debería hacer lo mismo, la emoción de su recién incrementado poder lo cegó. Haciendo que peleara contra enemigos que siguen siendo más fuertes que él, pero de todas maneras no tenía otra opción, en el momento que supo sobre la destrucción de la Capital del Oeste, sólo se preocupó por la seguridad de la peliazul y su hijo.

Con el cuerpo destrozado, Gohan comenzaba a aceptar el dolor como algo normal. Sin fuerzas, sabiendo que era todo por el momento, suspiró exhausto, y su cabello regresó a su color normal al igual que sus pupilas. Este era el fin de la pelea, pero sin duda no sería la última. Gohan aún debe soportar muchos años más de castigos, el golpe final llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sintió.

Bienvenido seas a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Bulma aferró a Trunks a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, una serie de ruidos extraños se escuchan en la profundidad del laboratorio. Las violentas vibraciones se habían ido por un tiempo, pero pronto regresaron fuertemente. Al poco tiempo se volvieron a detener, las horas pasaron y todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que los ruidos comenzaron de nuevo.

Era como si algo o alguien descendiera por el túnel del elevador, los golpes se hacían cada vez más intensos, lo que indicaba que lo que fuera que sea se estaba acercando. Sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar, permaneció de pie frente a la puerta del ascensor. Si eran los androides que la habían hallado, sabía que todo se había terminado para ella.

Repentinamente el techo del elevador, fue golpeado repetidamente hasta desgarrar el metal. Bulma apagó la luz de la habitación, para no ser vista. Escuchó como algo caía en el laboratorio, también percibió muchos quejidos, sea quién sea respiraba muy agitadamente. Al estar todo oscuro no veía bien la silueta de la persona, hasta que ésta habló.

– Bulma–una débil voz la llamó–sé que estás aquí, sal por favor.

La peliazul palpó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz, cuando lo sintió entre sus dedos lo activó y todo se encendió. Una escalofriante visión la abrumó, no eran los androides pero era un niño ensangrentado que apenas se sostenía en pie. Era Gohan.

– Gohan–susurró sin saber qué más decir.

– Hola–él esbozó una torpe sonrisa.

Gohan permaneció desmayado por varias horas, al despertar se vio en medio de la noche en el fondo de un gran cráter. Estaba vivo, muy herido pero vivo. Esta vez los androides lo dejaron con vida a propósito, querían enviarle un mensaje muy sencillo pero directo. No importa cuándo te esfuerces, no importa cuánto entrenes, no importa cuánto incrementes tu poder, tú nunca nos podrás ganar.

A pesar de que el mensaje no fue dicho con palabras, él lo comprendió sin problemas al despertar. Al no poder volar, caminó en la oscuridad de la noche entre los escombros. Siendo guiado únicamente por el pequeño ki de Bulma, hasta llegar a la Corporación Cápsula en ruinas. Gohan hizo con su mano una pequeña bola de energía, era diminuta pero iluminaba lo suficiente como para ver el lugar.

Buscó y buscó, hasta que encontró semienterrada una abertura en el piso. Gohan quien había estado muchas veces en esa casa en el pasado, reconoció que era la entrada al laboratorio bajo tierra de la corporación. Entró en la cavidad y usando el cable que sostiene el elevador bajó, llegando finalmente al laboratorio.

La científica lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie, y junto al pequeño bebé dormido encendieron el ascensor. Por suerte Gohan no lo dañó mientras bajaba, por lo que pudieron subir a la superficie. La estructura que contenía el camino del elevador no resultó muy dañada, permitiendo el uso de la máquina.

Lo que sí les resultó difícil, fue que el ascensor llegara completamente al nivel de la superficie, ya que los escombros impedían que saliera completamente. Como Gohan físicamente no podía ayudarla a escalar, ella se encargó de usar el agujero que creó Gohan en el techo del elevador para salir. Ella salió primero, seguida por un Gohan que milagrosamente podía caminar, con las fuerzas suficientes como para moverse lentamente. La primera visión de la peliazul al salir fue la luz del sol que salía en el horizonte, en el comienzo de un nuevo día, los rayos del sol iluminaban las ruinas de la ciudad. Bulma cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras lloraba, los cuerpos de sus padres deben estar sepultados por allí, en alguna parte.

– ¿Cuándo crees que esto termine? –le preguntó la mujer.

– Me temo Bulma, que la pesadilla apenas comienza–le respondió mientras ambos contemplaban el amanecer.

* * *

Videl aún dormía para cuando el sol comenzó a salir, el cuerpo le dolía por el entrenamiento que auto se impuso. Harta de escuchar de los androides, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el gimnasio de su casa. Había escuchado por los comentarios de los empleados de su casa, sobre la destrucción de la Capital del Oeste.

En los noticieros se presentaban reportajes sobre la devastación, hablaban también sobre no saber nada de la familia Briefs. Por lo que muchos los daban por muertos, junto a las demás víctimas de la capital. Las otras grandes ciudades entraron en pánico, sabían que eran los siguientes, millones huyeron como sea hacia las zonas montañosas, en busca de un lugar donde esconderse.

La niña se volteó en su cama, disfrutando de un reparador descanso. Su reloj despertador continuó imparable marcando el paso del tiempo, los minutos pasaron a hacer horas, y así las horas fueron días, y los días pasaron a llamarse meses, y así sucesivamente hasta ser años. El tiempo siguió su marcha, y los que alguna vez fueron niños, ya dejaron esa etapa en el pasado.

**Fin Capítulo Doce**

Gracias a Elestir, Artemisa-Cazadora, Lilia. Takarai, Oyuky Chan y a Kpyn3, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 13**

El tiempo es cruel e indiferente, al tiempo no le importa que acontecimientos sucedan…su labor es continuar su camino sin parar. Por más muerte o destrucción que haya, el tiempo sigue marcando el ritmo. Los años han pasado, cada segundo de cada hora de cada día durante ocho años, han sido testigo de la muerte de cientos de seres humanos, y todos asesinados por las mismas manos.

Las personas no conocían del todo su origen, tampoco comprendían cómo podían existir seres así. Lo único que sabían con claridad, es que hace ocho años dos androides aparecieron y comenzaron con un holocausto sin paralelo. Como era de esperar, las autoridades gubernamentales respondieron a la agresión empleando la única respuesta que encontraron: usando la violencia.

Los ejércitos fueron enviados uno a la vez, y uno por uno estos fueron diezmados. Aunque cada batallón era más grande que el anterior, los androides con una relativa facilidad los fueron destruyendo. La sociedad colapsó ante el pánico, al principio del genocidio las personas sintieron el temor más grande de sus vidas.

Las fuerzas armadas patrullaban y vigilaban cada gran ciudad, se implantó la ley marcial, los lugares públicos fueron cerrados, todos permanecían encerrados dentro de sus hogares. Con el paso de las semanas, al no tener ningún informe sobre los androides, las personas se confiaron y bajaron la guardia.

Poco a poco las personas volvieron a sus vidas, fue allí cuando los androides reaparecieron para reiniciar su diversión. Ellos ya habían devastado ciudades pequeñas, pero en esta ocasión su objetivo no fue para nada pequeño. La Capital del Oeste, ciudad sede de la famosa Corporación Cápsula.

En cuestión de minutos, cientos de personas murieron ese día. Todo fue reducido a cenizas, los cadáveres quedaron sepultados entre los escombros. Pero la destrucción de esa ciudad, trajo consigo repercusiones a nivel mundial. La Capital del Oeste, era el centro no sólo científico del mundo sino también económico.

Las bolsas de valores se encontraban allí, como estas fueron destruidas la moneda mundial comenzó a fluctuar. Las acciones de las empresas al no ser controladas, perdieron su valor drásticamente. Además de que al no tener un control estable sobre la economía, los precios de las cosas eran diferentes en cada región.

Al principio el gobierno mundial no pudo controlar la crisis, las tiendas comenzaron a vender sus artículos cada vez más caros, ante la no producción de ciertas cosas. Esa situación empeoró con los años, donde los campos agrícolas fueron destruidos en su mayoría por los androides. Lo cual provocó, la escasez de algunos alimentos básicos para el consumo diario.

Los androides no sólo destruían ciudades o pueblos, astutamente los autómatas también acababan con las zonas destinadas a la agricultura y a la ganadería. Al destruir las fuentes de comida, los humanos se quedaban sin provisiones lo que ocasionó una serie de saqueos a nivel mundial sin precedentes.

Al haber poca comida, esta subió su precio y los ciudadanos que sufrieron el golpe de la crisis económica, no tenían el suficiente dinero para costearse sus gastos. Ante la desesperación de morir por hambre, muchos robaban tiendas de comestibles. La policía intentó mantener el orden, el caos social era evidente, la civilización se caía a pedazos.

Durante el transcurso de ocho años, las tierras fértiles se redujeron enormemente. Las cosechas no prosperaban, y las personas perdieron por completo su fe en el gobierno mundial. Aunque este aún existía, para los ciudadanos ya no era nada. Cada ciudad que aún existía se organizó por sí misma, cada una creó su propio ejército y se dedicó a la producción de alimentos para sólo sus respectivos habitantes.

El Rey del mundo permanecía escondido, sus allegados le aconsejaron permanecer oculto en caso de que los androides atacaran su castillo. Pero eso fue una de las razones por las cuales, perdió su respeto por parte de la población, ya que estos pensaban que se escondía por tener miedo a morir.

Por su parte los androides continuaban con su rutina, atacaban algún sitio y luego desaparecían temporalmente y cuando menos los esperaban, ellos reaparecían para comenzar la devastación una vez más. Aunque muchas personas a diferencia de las demás, renunciaron a la idea de vivir en ciudades que sean conocidas.

Algunos se refugiaron en instalaciones subterráneas, las cuales eran completamente secretas, ni siquiera el gobierno sabía de ellas, gracias a eso se han mantenido con vida pero al estar bajo tierra, se les dificulta la producción de comida. Pero mientras los humanos se esconden deseando no ser vistos, hay una persona que busca a los androides sin descanso.

En un encuentro que sostuvieron hace años, él descubrió al súper saiyajin que dormía dentro de su ser. Pero a pesar de ese incremento en su poder, no fue capaz de derrotar a las creaciones del Doctor Gero. Gohan fue derrotado quedando muy herido, los androides lo dejaron con vida a propósito, para poder seguir luchando con él.

Bulma y su hijo Trunks, sobrevivieron a la destrucción de la Capital del Oeste, refugiándose en un laboratorio subterráneo. Gohan les ayudó a salir de allí, donde tiempo después Bulma comenzaría a reparar lo que quedaba de su casa. Una vez que Gohan sanó sus heridas, colaboró con la científica en las labores de reconstrucción.

Usando su fuerza, Gohan levantó cada piedra y escombro. Bulma descubrió que su vivienda estaba hecha pedazos, por lo que tenía que iniciar desde cero. Sin embargo Gohan le recomendó que sería mejor vivir en otra parte, los androides seguro la dan por muerta pero si la descubren la matarán.

Pero Bulma siendo testaruda como lo es en ocasiones, se negó totalmente a marcharse de lo que ella sigue llamando su hogar. La estructura de la casa se fue levantando pieza a pieza, aunque ya no era una residencia lujosa como en el pasado, por lo menos cubría las necesidades básicas. Después de mucha discusión, Gohan convenció a Bulma de camuflar la edificación.

Así que Gohan apiló muchos escombros encima, para esconder la construcción en caso de que los androides pasaran por allí, y así no notaran la casa. Por fuera se veía como un montón de basura amontonada, pero por dentro era una casa. La puerta principal estaba disfrazada de un gran bloque de concreto, que se abría por medio de un sencillo sistema hidráulico que Bulma creó, con la ayuda de materiales reciclados tomados de los destruidos edificios aleñados.

No obstante, semejante morada le molestaba a Bulma ya que estéticamente era horrible, pero comprendía que era mejor vivir en una casa disfrazada, que vivir en una casa llamativa que sólo ocasionaría que los androides la destruyeran. Al lado de la construcción, Bulma sepultó los cuerpos de sus padres, Gohan los encontró mientras levantaba las ruinas de su antigua residencia.

El funeral fue simple pero emotivo para la peliazul, Gohan se tomó la molestia de enterrarlos por ella. Vivir de esa manera, oculta y rodeada de ruinas hizo mella en la estilizada imagen de la mujer. Dejó de lado sus vestidos caros, sus zapatos elegantes y sus delicados maquillajes. Todos los anteriores, fueron reemplazados por unos simples overoles.

La mujer se acostumbró a usar ropa de trabajo todo el tiempo, su cabello azul creció obligándola a peinarlo con una cola de caballo, un viejo cinturón con herramientas se convirtió en su amigo inseparable. Bulma fue equipando poco a poco su casa, buscó entre las ruinas cosas útiles. Halló un refrigerador, una cocina entre otros electrodomésticos dañados. Los cuales ella misma reparaba.

Otra casa que también necesitó reparaciones, fue la vivienda de los Son. Cuando Gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin por primera vez lo hizo dentro de ésta, tal acción le causó varios daños estructurales. Gohan y su abuelo, fueron los encargados de reparar los daños. El chico le agradecía al cielo que los androides durante estos años, nunca lo hayan ido buscar a casa de su madre, temía por la vida de su madre y abuelo.

Por ese temor, se vio obligado a abandonar a su familia. No quería que los androides lo siguieran y descubrieran a su madre, por eso se fue a vivir en lo más profundo de las montañas. Allí entrenó por meses para controlar su poder, al principio no podía transformarse con facilidad. Luego descubrió que al recordar a sus amigos muertos, el enojo era tan grande que lograba transformarse.

Gradualmente fue controlando el poder, hasta transformarse con mucha facilidad. Entrenaba día y noche, con el único objetivo de destruir a los androides aunque le costara la vida. En ocasiones, despertaba herido y agotado después de haber perdido la conciencia a causa de su entrenamiento.

Una noche al contemplar la tranquilidad del bosque, comprendió que él era la última línea de defensa con la que contaba el planeta. Si él moría, ya no habría guerreros que le hicieran frente a los androides. Pero fue allí, en la oscuridad de la cueva que se convirtió en su morada, que pensó en una persona en específico…tal vez aún quede un guerrero más.

* * *

Las patrullas de la policía, perseguían con tenacidad a un gran camión de víveres, el cual fue robado por un grupo de criminales. Como cada ciudad cultivaba sus propios suministros, estos eran repartidos por las autoridades locales a todos pobladores. Muchos queriendo tener más comida para ellos mismos, en ocasiones asaltaban los camiones repartidores de comida.

Los robos aumentaron exponencialmente con los años, hasta que la misma policía debió escoltar a cada camión repartidor. Pero en este caso, los ladrones fueron más listos y se infiltraron en la zona de carga de suministros. Reemplazando al conductor del camión por uno de los suyos, y en medio del camino el conductor se separó del resto del convoy tomando otra ruta. Aunque la policía notó sus acciones, dando inicio con la persecución.

Ahora los suministros valían más que el oro y la plata juntos, el agua también era tremendamente apreciada. Las instalaciones de cultivo y de producción de alimentos, estaban más protegidas que los propios bancos. Las ciudades eran comunitarias, los habitantes se turnaban para realizar diversas labores, como el cultivo de semillas, la recolección de las cosechas, la recaudación de agua y muchas más, sino querían morir por hambre, todos debían ayudar.

– No podrá huir, el camino está bloqueado–dice uno de los policías en una patrulla–es imposible que logre escapar.

– Será fácil atraparlos–indica su acompañante.

Pero las cosas, no pasaron como pensaron. El camión chocó de frente con los vehículos que bloqueaban el camino, dándose libre acceso y continuando con su escape. Cuando las autoridades pensaban en qué hacer, una pequeña aeronave amarilla pasó sobre ellos. La conductora maniobró hasta posarse sobre el camión, ella activó el piloto automático de la nave y luego saltó hacia la camioneta.

La chica con coletas en el cabello, caminó en el techo de la cabina y con cuidado de no caer, abrió una de las puertas del camión entrando en la cabina. Ella forcejó con el conductor, lo cual hizo que el camión perdiera ligeramente el control, haciéndose de un lado para el otro en la carretera. Luego de unos cuantos vaivenes, el camión frenó de golpe. Las patrullas de policía se detuvieron rodeando al vehículo.

– ¡Este es el departamento de policía de Orange Star City! –Gritó por un megáfono un oficial– ¡Salgan con las manos arriba!

La puerta del camión se abrió, el conductor cayó al suelo golpeado e inconsciente. Detrás de él, la adolescente salió un poco agitada, pero ilesa.

– Ya todo está controlado muchachos, pueden bajar las armas–les dice la mujer.

– ¡Buen trabajo Videl! –le felicita un policía.

Otro grupo de policías fueron a la parte trasera del camión, al abrirlo arrestaron a cuatro hombres más. Inesperadamente, los encontraron comiendo las frutas y vegetales que se transportaban. Los ojos azulados de Videl vieron con cierta lástima a los sujetos, ellos no llevaban armas de fuego sólo llevaban consigo el hambre acumulada por semanas de no comer.

Ella sabía que no era excusa para justificar su crimen, pero cuando alguien se muere de hambre hará lo que sea por conseguir aunque fuese una pieza de pan. Los delincuentes no eran de la ciudad, eran pobladores de un pueblo cercano. Este a diferencia de Orange Star City, no estaba organizado y por eso la comida escaseaba. Pero en lugar de trabajar, vieron más fácil robar la comida de otros.

Videl al ver la situación controlada, se subió en su aeronave. Las cosas han cambiado tanto en el mundo, y todo por culpa de esos dos androides asesinos. Despegó deprisa hacia su escuela, se encontraba allí cuando se le pidió ayuda. Todos confiaban en ella, no era para menos, después de todo, es la hija del campeón mundial…Mr. Satán.

* * *

Un niño con cabello lila, miraba escondido desde una puerta a su madre gritar. Esa era la primera vez en su vida, desde que tiene uso de razón que ve a su madre discutir muy acaloradamente con su mejor amigo. Trunks siempre vio a Gohan como un héroe, un gladiador solitario e imponente que por años ha luchado solo contra la muerte, la muerte reflejada en la forma de dos personas.

– ¡No, no, no, no y no! –Repitió gritando la mujer– ¡no insistas Gohan, la respuesta es un no!

– Bulma por favor, reconsidéralo–le pidió el hijo de Milk.

– Ya di mi opinión–ella respondió.

– Bulma, hasta una mujer tan lista como tú debe saber que en la situación en la que estamos…necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo escuchaba.

– Comprendo tu preocupación de madre, pero por más que lo pienso no veo otra alternativa–Gohan caminó hacia ella, y puso sus manos en sus hombros–el mundo necesita toda la ayuda que Trunks pueda darle…no quiero admitirlo, pero yo solo no puedo.

– ¡Mírate! –ella le gritó soltándose de sus manos–mira tu cara en el espejo, observa las cicatrices que llevas…ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces pensé que asistiría a tu funeral, no quiero lo mismo para mi hijo.

– Bulma…

– No Gohan–lo interrumpió–ni cuando los muchachos estaban vivos pudieron hacer algo…perdí a mis padres, a mis mejores amigos–Bulma comienza a llorar–perdí a Vegeta–susurró–y no quiero perder lo único que me mantiene cuerda…no quiero y me niego a perder a Trunks.

– ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

– ¿Egoísta? –preguntó ofendida.

– ¿Qué hay de las demás personas?... ¿puedes dormir tranquila por las noches sabiendo que con cada amanecer, muere gente por culpa de los androides?

– Si ser egoísta es preocuparme por la vida de mi hijo, pues entonces soy la persona más egoísta del mundo–replicó la científica.

– Yo no te pido que Trunks pelee con los androides ahora mismo, sólo te estoy pidiendo que me permitas entrenarlo, cuando él tenga la edad suficiente podrá decidir si los confronta o no.

– No me creo esa excusa Gohan, sabes que cuando él sepa pelear los buscará para enfrentarlos…sabes bien que tiene la sangre de Vegeta.

– Por lo menos déjame enseñarle lo básico, que aprenda a volar…en caso de una emergencia el podría llevarte volando a donde sea.

– No lo sé Gohan… ¿qué garantía tengo de que le enseñes más cosas que sólo lo básico?–cuestiona la mujer–perfectamente le enseñarías muchas cosas más.

Gohan resopló, Bulma en ocasiones puede ser muy suspicaz.

– No dices nada, pues entonces doy la discusión por terminada–sentenció la peliazul.

– Yo sí quiero entrenar con él–el pequeño Trunks, salió de donde estaba escondido sorprendiendo a los adultos.

– ¡Trunks, vete a tu habitación ahora mismo y quédate allí! –dijo al verlo, mientras limpiaba rápidamente sus lágrimas con su antebrazo.

– Pero mamá, yo quiero aprender…

– Trunks…

– Deja que hable Bulma, creo que él ya tiene derecho a dar su propia opinión.

– Yo…yo quiero aprender a controlar el poder que heredé de mi padre, y aunque sé muy poco de él, creo que al entrenar con Gohan podré conocer su historia, además he visto a Gohan volar y me gustaría hacer lo mismo.

– Pero hijo, no sabes lo que dices…

– Por favor mamá, déjame entrenar con Gohan.

Bulma vio al rostro de su hijo, y por un momento le pareció ver los ojos de Vegeta cuando era obstinado en querer algo. Gohan sólo escucha, esperando la reacción de la peliazul.

– Ahora comprendo lo que sintió Milk cuando Picorro te llevó con él, pero al menos tú viniste a pedir permiso.

– ¿Entonces qué dices?–preguntó Gohan.

– Está bien, dejaré que lo entrenes.

– ¡Qué bien, qué bien aprenderé a volar! –gritaba Trunks de la alegría.

– Pero habrá ciertas condiciones, lo harán cerca de aquí para poder verlos y sobre todo…nada de pelear con los androides, si ellos aparecen no dudes en huir Trunks.

– Sí mamá–respondió un poco fastidiado.

– Confío en que no te sobrepases con él, Trunks no resiste los golpes tanto como tú Gohan.

– Tranquila, sólo será un entrenamiento…no una pelea real–Gohan ahora se dirige al niño con cabello lila–será mejor que duermas bien esta noche Trunks, vendré por ti mañana temprano para entrenar.

– ¡Sí Gohan, lo que digas! –el salió corriendo a su habitación.

– Trunks, pero aún es muy temprano para dormir.

– Ya se dará cuenta Bulma, deja que se divierta un poco.

– Tomas las cosas a la ligera en ocasiones, en eso te pareces mucho a tu padre–ella sonrió melancólica–pero te lo advierto Gohan, Trunks no peleará con los androides…eso no pasará.

Gohan asintió silencioso, él no lo quiere decir pero Trunks tarde o temprano luchará con ellos. Es algo inevitable, y en el fondo Bulma también lo sabe.

– Discúlpame Bulma, no debí llamarte egoísta.

– Olvídalo, no pasa nada y perdón por gritarte.

– Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, cómo va todo.

– Bien, cómo está tu madre.

Los dos comenzaron con una conversación sin importancia, queriendo dejar atrás aunque sea por unos momentos a los androides. Bulma vio a un Gohan más maduro, su rostro de niño sólo existe en los recuerdos. Creció mucho, era alto y fornido. Su cabello antes largo, ahora era muy corto y sus ropas eran las de entrenamiento. Gohan con la edad que tiene, debería estar en una preparatoria pero en lugar de eso, entrena día a día. Sin embargo, siempre obtiene el mismo resultado contra los androides: derrotas.

Pero mañana, será otro día.

* * *

Los estudiantes salían del edificio de su preparatoria, ya era la hora de la salida y por fin regresarían a casa. La chica del peinado con coletas, corría hacia la preparatoria pero sólo consiguió encontrar que las clases ya habían terminado por el día. Videl frenó sus pasos, llegó tarde a clase así que no vale la pena correr.

Videl entró por la puerta principal de la escuela, aunque tuvo que nadar en el mar de gente que salía por la misma puerta. La hija del campeón, pronto se liberó del océano de personas, la chica quería recuperar su mochila, y luego se iría a casa. La vida de la ojiazul, no ha cambiado mucho desde que era niña.

Continuó entrenando a solas en el gimnasio de su casa, mientras su padre se dedicó más a la publicidad que a perfeccionar su técnica de pelea. La popularidad de su padre, hizo que muchos quisieran ser amigos suyos, aunque Videl sabía bien que sólo se le acercaban para tener un poco de fama a costas de ella.

Durante todos estos años, sólo consideró a dos personas como amigos verdaderos: a los dos rubios. Sin embargo, el problema de los androides siempre fue un tema de discusión durante años. Hasta el punto de cuestionar por qué Mr. Satán, a pesar de ser el campeón no les enfrentaba. Muchos pensaban que tal vez él los vencería, aunque otros lo veían imposible después de ver como los androides derrotaban al ejército mundial casi a diario.

– ¡Videl, Videl! –Su amiga rubia la llama a gritos, mientras ésta carga una mochila en sus manos–veo que ya volviste, toma te guardé tu mochila.

– Gracias Ireza, ya iba al salón por ella–le responde– ¿dónde está Shapner?

– Recuerda que hoy era su día de trabajo comunal, así que se fue hace poco.

– Así, él mencionó algo al respecto.

Para mantener a una ciudad autosuficiente, era necesaria la colaboración de todos los ciudadanos. Así que cada cierto tiempo, cada persona ayudaba en alguna actividad. Como sembrar o recoger las cosechas, conducir los camiones repartidores, entre otras.

– Me imagino que no tuviste problemas con los delincuentes hoy, normalmente tardas más tiempo en volver.

– Si hubieran sido un grupo más organizado sí, pero esta vez sólo eran personas buscando comida.

– ¿No habrás querido decir robando comida? –cuestiona la rubia.

– Bueno, técnicamente estaban robando–le dice Videl mientras abandonan la escuela–pero aún así me dan algo de pena.

– ¡Tú, sintiendo lástima por unos criminales!... ¡la Videl que conozco no diría eso!

– Sólo piénsalo, si estuvieran robando dinero o joyas no dudaría ni un segundo…pero estaban robando comida, son seres humanos que tienen hambre…es cruel morir por inanición.

– Pero Videl, si alguien roba es un delito…aunque lo que robe sea comida–replicó Ireza–además si desean provisiones deberían organizar su comunidad, en lugar de ser un pueblo de ladrones.

La hija del campeón no respondió, no tenía caso hacerlo. El mundo se volvió desquiciado por culpa de los androides, cada ciudad se volvió individualista. Viviendo en sus respectivas burbujas a causa del caos, el temor a morir hizo que los humanos se preocuparan únicamente en sobrevivir. Videl vivió eso con el paso de los años.

Ella recuerda las decenas de campañas militares en contra de los androides, recuerda los discursos del Rey del mundo anunciando los resultados negativos contra los androides. Ella fue testigo de los primeros años de tribulación mundial, sus años de niñez no fueron para nada memorables. Además de perfeccionar su manera de pelear, tuvo que soportar la paranoia de su padre.

Él la sobreprotegía, cada vez que los androides aparecían, él ordenaba a sus guardaespaldas que sacaran a Videl de la ciudad. Eso pasó en numerosas veces, viviendo largas temporadas en aquella lejana cabaña. Comiendo comida enlatada, teniendo a un hombre armado a su lado listo para protegerla de lo que sea.

Videl resistió eso por años, hasta que gritó basta a todo pulmón. Cuando tuvo la suficiente edad le dijo a su padre que ya no era una niña pequeña, y que no necesitaba que la protegieran. Claro que eso no le agradó al campeón, pero luego de una larga discusión ella logró convencerlo de que ya era mayor.

Aunque Videl sabía que Mr. Satán hacía todo eso, por el temor de perderla como a su madre en aquel naufragio. Una adolescente Videl, vio como el crimen no disminuyó por causa de los androides. Eso lo comprendió cuando ella e Ireza–por idea de la rubia–visitaron un salón de belleza.

Un par de ladrones entraron al lugar, creyendo que sería un robo fácil por ser un sitio visitado por mujeres. Pero no contaron con que una de ellas, no era el típico estereotipo de la damisela en apuros. Con unos cuantos golpes y patadas, Videl no sólo los derrotó sino que también, encontró su vocación en la vida.

Al principio fueron esporádicas, pero sus intervenciones fueron aumentando. Hasta que la policía al ver que su ayuda era necesaria, le dio un reloj comunicador. Y así fue como su época de justiciera juvenil comenzó, lástima que eso no detuvo a los androides. Su padre se opuso a su labor, pero por más que quiso no la detuvo.

Videl sin importar los años, a pesar de todo el desconcierto mundial nunca olvidó una cosa. Cuando sus ojos azules vieron por la televisión, aquel niño que volaba como por arte de magia. Ese chico que peleaba con los androides, siempre se preguntó quién era y cómo hacía lo que podía hacer. Eso siempre la inquietó, y aún lo hace.

Pero ahora que se dirige a casa, sólo quiere un poco de descanso, olvidando que existen los androides…aunque sea por unas horas.

* * *

En las pocas ciudades que aún existen, era posible conseguir alimentos pero al vivir sola en un lugar devastado. Obtener provisiones se hacía el triple de difícil, sobre todo si tienes que alimentar a un chico que tiene un apetito imparable. Para Bulma alcanzaba con un plato, pero Trunks al ser un saiyajin sin duda debía comer mucho más.

El suelo de la antigua Capital del Oeste no era apto para el cultivo, así que Bulma se vio obligada a viajar periódicamente al poblado más cercano para comprar provisiones. Por suerte aún conservaba algo del dinero que ganó cuando su empresa existía, con eso podía comprar lo que necesitaba.

La científica prefería mantener su identidad oculta, si se sabía que era Bulma Briefs los pobladores lo comentarían entre ellos. Y si los androides escuchaban por boca de ellos que ella aún vive, podrían regresar para terminar el trabajo. Bulma prefería que creyeran que ella murió cuando la Capital fue destruida, así se aseguraba de que no será buscada por las creaciones del Doctor Gero.

Además muchos la recuerdan cuando una mujer exigente con su vestir, pero ahora que ha dejado de lado al glamur, nadie la reconoce. Cuando regresó de haber comprado algo de alimentos, vio a Gohan esperando afuera de su casa. El joven Son Gohan siendo puntual, llegó temprano por la mañana para comenzar a entrenar a Trunks.

– No pensé que estuvieras levantada tan temprano en la mañana.

– Anoche no pude dormir, así que me levanté más temprano de lo habitual.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué no dormiste?

– No se puede dormir en paz, sabiendo que por más que intente evitarlo…es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Trunks luche con esos malditos androides…

– Sé que es duro Bulma, pero no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer para resolver el problema.

– ¿Por qué siempre los saiyajin piensan que peleando lo resuelven todo?

– Creo que es por costumbre, pero esa pregunta la hubiera respondido mejor Vegeta.

– Sí, él hubiera dado una mejor respuesta.

– ¿Trunks sigue dormido?

– Cuando me fui sí, pero es seguro que aún lo esté…sólo mira la hora.

– Vamos a despertarlo, que desayune algo para comenzar.

Los dos entraron en la casa, Bulma de inmediato encendió la estufa para hacerle el desayuno a Trunks. Ella sonrió orgullosa, hace unas semanas esa máquina era chatarra, pero ella la hizo funcionar de nuevo.

– ¿Has escuchado algo sobre los androides últimamente?

– No, han pasado tres meses desde su última aparición.

– Eso es lo que me preocupa, nadie sabe dónde están…como no tienen ki no puedo sentirlos, pueden aparecer dónde sea cuándo sea.

– Gohan, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida persiguiéndolos–expresó la mujer–admiro el valor que tienes al combatirlos, pero en ocasiones pienso que te has convertido en un adicto.

– ¿Un adicto?

– Sí un adicto, un adicto a los androides…y como toda adicción terminará matándote si no la controlas.

– Si yo no hago nada, quién lo va hacer…quedé solo en esta lucha, y lo estaré hasta que Trunks esté listo para luchar.

– Creo que te has auto impuesto demasiada responsabilidad, es una crisis muy grande como para que la manejes solo…piensa en tu madre, ella perdió a su marido y sería muy injusto para ella que también pierda a su único hijo.

– Ya suenas como mi madre, siempre que la visito me pide que me olvide de los androides…pero no puedo, por más que lo deseo no puedo–dice el semisaiyajin–estuve cuando mató a todos, uno a uno los fueron matando, pero a mí no…sé que no me matan porque soy su juguete, si muero ya no tendrán con quien jugar, es muy frustrante saber que sin importar cuánto me sacrifique entrenando sólo consigo el mismo resultado…perder.

– Gohan yo…

– Siempre pasa lo mismo, cuando están a punto de darme el golpe final ellos simplemente se van–continúa diciendo Gohan–al dejarme vivir se burlan de mí, ellos saben que me torturan más dejándome vivo que matándome.

– Temo que Trunks pase por lo mismo, por eso quisiera impedir que luche…pero sé que él lo hará.

– No será así si todo sale bien.

– Se honesto Gohan, qué planeas hacer con Trunks…estoy segura que este no será un entrenamiento ligero.

– Tengo la sensación que Trunks tiene un gran poder dormido, sólo que no lo sabe usar…estoy seguro que algún día me superará y que él derrotará a los androides…y lo sé porque me convencí de que yo no lo haré, por más que entrene nunca tendré el poder para vencerlos…pero Trunks triunfará donde yo he fracasado.

– Tiene que haber otra manera para vencerlos, no todo en la vida se resuelve con golpes.

– Sabes que en este caso, no la hay.

– Sí debe haberla, sólo que aún no sabemos cuál es.

– Desearía decir que tienes razón.

– Debiste ser más honesto conmigo cuando hablamos ayer, y haberme dicho lo que pensabas hacer.

– Si te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías aceptado.

– Has cambiado Gohan, cuándo fue que aquel niño que conocí en Kame House perdió su inocencia.

– No estoy seguro, tal vez cuando apareció Raditz o quizás cuando murieron los demás, eso ya no importa, no se puede cambiar el pasado–el hijo de Goku caminó a la puerta de la cocina–iré por Trunks, ya es tiempo de comenzar.

– Cambiar el pasado–susurra la mujer al verlo alejarse–ojalá se pudiera hacer tal cosa.

* * *

Sus ojos nunca lograron ver a aquella antigua ciudad en sus tiempos de gloria, desde que tiene conciencia la ha visto tal y como está. Edificios demolidos, calles repletas de cráteres, para él todo ese paisaje era cotidiano. Aunque en ocasiones se imagina, a aquella vieja ciudad llena de personas en las avenidas, las carreteras infestadas de automóviles, haber conocido la empresa de su familia antes de ser destruida. Pero ahora rodeado de escombros, Trunks camina al lado de Gohan buscando un buen lugar para comenzar.

– Aquí es un buen sitio, Bulma nos dijo que estuviéramos cerca de ella–Gohan se sentó en una gran roca, mientras que el hijo del rival de su padre permanece de pie frente a él–bueno, primero lo primero…no podrás hacer nada si no dominas tu ki, comenzaremos con eso.

– ¿Y qué debo hacer?

– Intenta concentrar tu poder en tus manos, siente como todo tu ser se enfoca en las palmas de tus manos–Gohan le muestra a Trunks como hacerlo, el niño de cabello lila vio como una pequeña luz resplandeció en las manos de Gohan, antes de apagarse–vamos intenta hacerlo.

Trunks trató, pero como era de esperarse al primer intento falló. Gohan vio la frustración del niño al no lograr expulsar su poder, pero sabía que tomaría tiempo. Mientras el hijo de Vegeta trataba una y otra vez, el sol fue saliendo poco a poco. Gohan decidió empezar desde muy temprano en la mañana, para poder aprovechar todo el día.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad al chico, en sus manos una débil luz brilló. Gohan le felicitó, pero esto apenas comenzaba. Las primeras horas del día, las dedicaron al control básico del ki, aunque con dificultad al principio cada vez que lo usaba, a Trunks se le fue facilitando su uso. Con el primer objetivo alcanzado, ya era tiempo de que Trunks aprendiera a volar.

– Ahora harás lo mismo que antes, sólo que en lugar de enfocar su ki en tus manos lo dirigirás hacia abajo, que fluya por tu cuerpo desde tus piernas hacia el suelo…eso te impulsará hacia arriba–le explicó el joven Son.

Trunks hizo lo que su maestro le indicaba, el polvo alrededor de sus pies levemente comenzó a moverse. Gradualmente una ráfaga de aire sacudió el suelo a su alrededor, un tambaleante Trunks por primera vez en su corta vida levitó unos cuantos centímetros. Jubiloso por su hazaña, continuó su ascenso hasta llegar a estar cara a cara con Gohan. Y tal como subió, así bajó de regreso al piso.

– Nada mal para un primer día, dejemos las cosas así por ahora…me imagino que debes tener hambre–Gohan se dirige al niño saiyajin frente a él.

– Sí me estoy muriendo del hambre, regresemos a casa.

– Bien, vamos.

Los dos caminaron de regreso y mientras lo hacían, Gohan vio que tal vez sus sospechas no estaban mal fundamentadas, si él en unas cuantas horas controló su ki logrando volar, en unos días más podría enseñarle a bloquear ataques entre otras cosas, pero el hijo de Goku también razonó que la persona que debería enseñarle todo eso no debió ser él, sino Vegeta.

"_¿Qué diría Vegeta si nos viera ahora?_"–meditó el semisaiyajin, imaginando la reacción del príncipe al ver como el hijo de Kakarotto, instruye a su hijo…quien precisamente le mira de reojo.

"_¡Yo quiero ser como él!_"–pensó Trunks, quien cada vez más admira a Gohan.

Uno depositaba sus esperanzas en el otro, sin saber que éste reflejaba sus anhelos en él.

* * *

Luego de tantos años haciendo lo mismo, años de destrucción y matanzas indiscriminadas, era natural que la rutina los fuera adsorbiendo. Ambos, cada uno a su manera, encontraron un pasatiempo con el cual entretenerse. Ella se sentía atraída por la ropa elegante y de buen gusto, a él los automóviles deportivos le encantaban.

Muy en el fondo de ellos a pesar de haber sido modificados artificialmente, aún quedaban pequeñas muestras de humanidad. Asimismo, por tal razón luego de años de crueles asesinatos de cientos de personas, mientras volaban sin rumbo fijo descubrieron una pequeña isla paradisiaca. En dicha isla de tamaño considerable, se erguía una gran mansión. Su propietario era un hombre de negocios, quien se fue allí a vivir con la esperanza de escapar de los androides.

Lamentablemente para él, los androides lo encontraron por accidente. Como era de esperarse, número diecisiete y dieciocho lo asesinaron junto con las demás personas en la mansión. Número dieciocho estaba a punto de destruir la isla completa, cuando su hermano gemelo la detuvo a tiempo. El joven androide, se dio cuenta de que durante años han vagado por la Tierra, sin tener un lugar donde establecerse.

Y fue así como los hermanos de la destrucción, se adueñaron de la mansión para gozar de todas sus comodidades. Explorando su nueva residencia, número diecisiete descubrió un gran garaje lleno de automóviles de lujo, sin dudar, el androide se subió al primero que vio y condujo por toda la isla a toda la velocidad que el motor del auto podía darle.

Por su parte, la mujer androide al revisar con cuidado el interior, encontró una habitación llena de ropa y joyas para dama. Las vestimentas de la esposa del difunto magnate, ahora eran propiedad de la mortal belleza rubia. Número dieciocho pasó horas y horas modelándose para ella misma, mientras su hermano se divertía solo, un enorme espejo fue el público en su desfile de modas privado.

Permanecieron allí por varios meses, hasta que sintieron el impulso de retomar sus acciones cotidianas. Dejando la isla, los androides reanudaron sus ataques a ciudades y a pequeños poblados. En algunas ocasiones, el ejército mundial intentó vencerlos pero no eran más que parásitos para ellos.

Luego de numerosos ataques, los androides regresaban a su mansión secreta para divertirse a su manera, para después de un tiempo atacar de nuevo. Tales acciones se convirtieron en un ciclo, un ciclo que sólo era interrumpido temporalmente por una persona en específico. El hijo de Goku, alumno de Picorro y amigo de Krilin, Son Gohan.

Las constantes intervenciones de Gohan no eran molestas para los androides, sino, que eran la mayor fuente de entretenimiento para ellos. Desde aquella ocasión donde erróneamente lo dieron por muerto, y además de esa otra pelea cuando su cabello se tiñó de rubio. El niño ahora hecho hombre, poco a poco fue su subiendo su nivel pero aún está muy lejos como para apenas igualarlos.

Gohan los ha enfrentado solo, en una clara desventaja numérica. No obstante, por más que lo superen, los androides no le darán muerte. Para ellos Gohan es un juguete, un pobre diablo que está destinado a entretenerlos hasta que se harten de él. Para las creaciones del Doctor Gero, Son Gohan es como un bumerán que siempre vuelve, no importa cuántas veces lo venzan, él siempre regresará por más.

La última vez que lo enfrentaron, él sólo logró dañar un poco sus ropas. Desde entonces han pasado tres meses, y conociéndolo, Gohan es probable que haya entrenado sin parar durante estos meses. Es por eso, que ambos hermanos han decidido que ya es hora de hacerle una visita. Pero en lugar de buscarlo, es más fácil hacer que él los busque. Y los androides conocen la forma perfecta de hacerlo: causando caos y tormento a la humanidad.

* * *

Decenas de cartas de sus admiradores, yacen regadas por la alfombra de su oficina. Reclinado en un cenicero, un habano lentamente se consumía al lado de una copa con whisky. El campeón mundial ha retenido dicho título por años, pero no porque haya derrotado a cientos de retadores, sino, porque el torneo de artes marciales nunca más se volvió a realizar desde su victoria.

En los primeros años de la destrucción, Mr. Satán se concentró en salvaguardar la vida del único verdadero tesoro que posee, su hija. Ya había perdido a su esposa, y no quería volver a sentir el dolor de otra pérdida. Así que con cada ataque de los androides, ordenaba la rápida evacuación de Videl a una lejana cabaña.

Durante años lo hizo, pero a medida que la niña se hizo adolescente no quiso más de su protección. Vio como su hija soltó su mano para caminar por su cuenta, tal cosa le permitió ver con más atención como el mundo a su alrededor se desplomaba como un castillo de naipes. Las personas–máxime los de su ciudad–al ver como el ejército y el gobierno mundial, no lograban nada contra los androides.

Rogaron al último gran héroe de la Tierra, aquel luchador que sobresalió en el torneo de artes marciales. Pero las cosas no pasaron como lo imaginaron, muchos creyeron que Mr. Satán intervendría para luchar contra ese par de seres que destruyen todo, pero el campeón nunca pronunció palabra alguna contra los androides.

Comenzaron a circular rumores de que no se encontraba en la ciudad, que él se había escapado a un búnker secreto muy lejos de allí, y muchos comenzaron a llamarlo cobarde. A medida que los años pasaron, una gran cantidad de ciudadanos de Orange Star City ya no lo veían como un héroe, sino como un hombre adinerado que vive escondido en su mansión.

En ese instante la familia Satán volvió a brillar con luz propia, pero no se trataba del padre sino de la hija. Videl había comenzado su carrera como heroína adolescente, y la prensa poco a poco le dedicó las primeras planas de sus ediciones. El nombre de Videl Satán se hizo más grande que el de Mr. Satán, pero a pesar de eso algunos se mantuvieron fieles a su campeón.

Y al paso de ocho tormentosos años, esos pocos seguidores le han escrito con desesperación que por favor haga algo. Ellos depositaban su fe en él, confiaban que él hiciera lo que el ejército no ha podido hacer, matar a los androides. Y ahora sentado en la soledad de su oficina, Mr. Satán sostiene con su mano la última de las cartas que le enviaron. Luego de años de dudas por parte de muchos al llamarlo cobarde, se le presenta la oportunidad de recuperar su gloria perdida con los años.

¿Pero cómo vencer a un par de personas, que son capaces de destruir una ciudad entera sólo con un chasquido de sus dedos?

Y es por eso que el campeón supo que con su mente racional no sabría cómo, por eso le pidió consejo a las botellas de licor que adornan su bar personal. Gracias al valor y a la motivación que dichos líquidos le dan, él redactó un pequeño discurso que tiene pensado pronunciar para que cada hombre, mujer y niño de Orange Star City lo escuche.

Él, el campeón mundial de las artes marciales liberará al mundo de su tormento, él retará a los androides para darles fin.

Él salvará al mundo.

Aunque muera en el intento.

Su nombre nunca será olvidado.

* * *

El sol se ponía en la lejanía, mientras que en las alturas un chico de cabellos lilas surcaba el cielo al practicar. Volaba de un lado al otro, de arriba hacia abajo, aceleraba y desaceleraba. Todo mientras su instructor le guía en el manejo de la técnica de volar, a ese paso las verdaderas lecciones comenzarían pronto.

– Trunks ya es suficiente por hoy, ya está anocheciendo y ya has volado suficiente–le llama Gohan desde el suelo, y el chico lentamente aterriza cerca de él.

– ¡Ya no puedo esperar para decirle a mamá que ya sé volar!

– Y eso no es nada, sólo imagina lo que sabrás mañana.

– ¿Por qué, qué me enseñarás mañana? –preguntó emocionado el chico.

Gohan sonrió divertido al ver la impaciencia del niño.

– Eso te lo diré mañana, sólo te advierto que lo fácil ya pasó…ahora vienen las cosas realmente difíciles.

Trunks permaneció callado, y solamente lo miró con un rostro inquisitivo.

– No te preocupes, serán cosas que podrás manejar.

Ambos llegaron a casa de Bulma justo a tiempo para recibir la oscuridad de la noche, la científica los esperaba con la cena servida en la mesa.

– Trunks antes de cenar ve a ducharte–el chico caminó al baño y ella volteó hacia el semisaiyajin–puedes quedarte a cenar si lo deseas Gohan, siendo hijo de tu padre debes estar muerto del hambre–ella soltó una ligera risa.

– No quisiera ser molestia.

– Basta de ya de tonterías, vamos a comer antes de que todo se enfríe… ¿cómo les fue?

– Bien, Trunks aprendió a volar en un día y si continuamos así avanzará muy rápido.

– ¡Mamá, Gohan escuchen esto! –la voz de Trunks los interrumpió.

Ambos fueron hacia él, donde el niño le subía el volumen a una pequeña radio que Bulma reparó.

– _Luego de meses sin saber de ellos, hace pocos minutos se reportó haber visto a los androides cerca de la región 148 del suroeste, aún no se ha confirmado dicho avistamiento, pero se les aconseja a todas las personas cercanas a esta zona alejarse_–Bulma apagó la radio, sabiendo la reacción del joven Son.

– Parece que la cena se va a enfriar–afirmó la mujer viendo en silencio como Gohan salía de la casa, Trunks permaneció en su lugar obligado por la penetrante mirada de su madre.

A las afueras de la casa, una luz dorada iluminó la oscuridad del cielo. Para Gohan la rutina reiniciaba, ellos aparecían y él los enfrentaba. Es probable que luchen de nuevo, y hasta el mismo Gohan sabía que es seguro que vuelva a perder. Pero en el fondo sabe que no lo matarán, ellos no destruirían a su juguete favorito, ellos no acabarían con su diversión.

El ciclo comenzaba de nuevo.

**Fin Capítulo Trece**

Gracias a Elestir, Artemisa-Cazadora, Yuki Nekoi, Animedbz, Lilia. Takarai, Oyuky Chan y a Kpyn3, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Les deseo a todos un feliz año 2012.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 14**

El cielo estaba completamente oscurecido, una gran capa de nubes ocultaba a las estrellas impidiendo que la luz de éstas fuera visible. La oscuridad no sólo se esparcía triunfante entre las nubes, en tierra ésta también gobernaba. Antes de la aparición de los androides, las enormes ciudades ahuyentaban a las tinieblas con sus luces artificiales, tal cantidad de luz era tan grande que desde la cima del firmamento era visible.

Pero hoy en día, ocho años después de que los androides atacaron por primera vez. Aquellas ciudades que daban luz en la noche, ya son sólo un vago recuerdo del pasado. Sin las bombillas que dieran luz, las tinieblas reclamaron su trono en medio de la noche. Se había hecho una costumbre apagar las luces en las noches, en las pocas ciudades que aún quedan.

Esto como una medida de prevención, en caso de que los androides pasaron volando sobre una ciudad en medio de la noche, dándoles la falsa ilusión de que el lugar estaba abandonado. Pero entre la penumbra sepulcral del cielo, una fuente de luz se daba paso a medida que avanzaba. Su intensa luz dorada dejaba una estela de oro en las nubes, tal poder sobrehumano es el reflejo del rencor y de la furia de un sólo hombre.

Estaba a pocos minutos de llegar, su velocidad era impresionante, ésta dejaría en vergüenza al avión más rápido del mundo. Gohan estaba más que consciente que tal vez vuelva a perder ante ellos, pero no tenía otra opción más que enfrentarlos. Por el momento es el único que les puede dar pelea, los humanos sencillamente no pueden, y Trunks, aún no está listo para ello.

La región 148 del suroeste estaba cerca, pronto los vería de nuevo, escucharía sus burlas hacía él una vez más, sentiría el dolor que sólo ellos le pueden dar. A pesar de ser de noche, las explosiones daban un poco de luz en el ambiente. Esa zona en específico no era muy poblada, pero eso parecía no importarles a los androides, quienes sólo matan nada más por diversión.

El hijo de Son Goku llegó tarde–una vez más–llegar al lugar de los hechos cuando ya no hay vidas que salvar, se había vuelto algo casi rutinario. Al no tener ki propio, los androides eran invisibles para él–en cierta forma–lo cual le dificultaba rastrearlos, descubriéndolos cuando ya era tarde. Gohan descendió entre las llamas que consumían el lugar, las tiendas de campaña y las casas rodantes yacían devoradas por el fuego.

Al parecer los dueños de aquellos cuerpos sin vida eran nómadas, personas que preferían estar en constante movimiento para no permanecer en un mismo lugar más de un día. Tristemente para ellos, los androides terminaron encontrándolos a todos, matándolos sin una razón lógica, siendo guiados únicamente por su sed de sangre.

Cauteloso caminó lento entre los cadáveres, miró a cada lado en busca de cualquier movimiento. Listo para actuar cuando el primer golpe sea lanzado, preparado para hacer todo lo que sea necesario. Los conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que lo estaban esperando y sobre todo, lo estaban observando. Harto de juegos, Gohan se detuvo para confrontarlos.

– ¡Sé que están aquí, salgan de una vez! –les gritó el semisaiyajin.

Un par de leves risas respondieron su llamado, él sólo endureció su mirada al escucharlos. Número diecisiete, se encontraba reclinado en un árbol que ardía lentamente, su hermana estaba acostada sobre una de las casas rodantes volcadas mientras ésta se consumía por el fuego. Allí estaban ellos, rodeados por las llamas que parecían escoltarlos. Ante semejante visión, se daba la ilusión que eran bestias salidas desde el mismo infierno. Pero tal vez tal descripción, no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

– ¡Eres tan predecible! –dice burlona la rubia.

– Sabíamos que esto te traería a nosotros–le aseguró el androide con pañuelo en el cuello.

– Ya veo, no sólo matan por entretenimiento, sino también, como una forma de llamar mi atención–respondió conteniendo su rabia–creí conocer lo sádicos que eran, pero veo que lo son mucho más de lo que imaginé.

– Ahí estás de nuevo, diciendo las mismas ridiculeces de siempre, sabes Gohan esto está comenzando a aparecerme una rutina–opinó el androide número diecisiete.

– Siempre vienes diciendo palabras heroicas, luego jugamos unos minutos para que al final termines igual…–dijo dieciocho.

– Derrotado, humillado y medio muerto–terminó de decir diecisiete.

– ¿Y eso qué?... ¿acaso no les encanta verme moribundo?

– No niego que verte hecho trizas me encanta, pero ya empieza a aburrir un poco–confiesa número dieciocho.

– Además si te matamos ahora, con quién vamos a luchar…

– ¿Sólo lo ven como un juego verdad?...por más que lo pienso y lo pienso no lo comprendo, no entiendo sus deseos de tanta muerte.

– Odiamos a los seres humanos, así de fácil, nos divierte mucho verlos vivir con tormento y miedo–comenta el androide diecisiete.

– Y también ver sus rostros al saber que morirán, sumado a eso, sus ruegos de que los dejemos vivir… ¡ahh, eso es música para mis oídos! –dijo cruelmente dieciocho.

Son Gohan, elevó su ki haciendo que su aura dorada lo envolviera por completo. Allí estaba, siendo obligado a hacer lo que nunca le gustó en toda su vida…pelear. Él sabía que el dolor lo invadiría cuando los primeros golpes se dieran, el cuerpo le iba a doler mucho al día siguiente por la mañana. Pero después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

El androide número dieciocho dio una pequeña muestra de su velocidad, al aparecer detrás de Gohan en un parpadeo golpeándolo en la nuca. Gohan caminó hacia delante a causa del impacto, cuando volteó su cabeza para buscar a la rubia, el androide diecisiete lo tomó desprevenido golpeándolo en su rostro con un puñetazo.

Número dieciocho reapareció frente al semisaiyajin para conectarlo con un golpe en el pecho, ante la velocidad de los androides, Gohan apenas lograba bloquear uno que otro ataque. Los gemelos se estaban dando un festín de golpes con él, luego de varios segundos defendiéndose Gohan contraatacó con un puñetazo en el rostro de diecisiete.

El androide se quedó inmóvil por un instante, sólo para después sonreírle burlescamente mientras apartaba el puño de Gohan de su cara. Sin que el semisaiyajin lo evitara, el androide lo pateó enviándolo varios metros en el aire. En las alturas dieciocho lo aguardaba, y al tenerlo cerca lo hizo regresar al suelo gracias a un fuerte ataque de energía.

Mientras descendía, Gohan se reacomodó en el aire, haciendo que sus pies tocaran el suelo con lo que se impulsó hacia el androide diecisiete. Ambos incrementaron su velocidad, dando la ilusión de que habían desaparecido. La rubia permanecía quieta mientras miraba la pelea, para ella la velocidad de ambos no era problema.

Gohan era mucho más rápido de lo que fue en su último encuentro con los androides, pero tal mejora en su rapidez no parecía notarse. El androide lo superaba por mucho, eran tan acelerados sus movimientos que Gohan sólo distinguía de manera borrosa sus brazos. El androide masculino se reía levemente, harto de sus burlas, el saiyajin aumentó aún más su ki.

Por fin Gohan tuvo una oportunidad, el androide se detuvo flotando frente a él, sin dudar se lanzó contra el hombre cibernético para atacarlo. Pero sólo consiguió que su puño atravesara la imagen del androide, Gohan asombrado al no haber notado su movimiento, lo buscó de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda sin verlo.

– Voy a darte una pista–le dice número dieciocho a la distancia.

– ¿Qué? –respondió agitadamente.

– Mira justo detrás de ti–afirma la rubia.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, fue recibido por una fuerte patada del androide diecisiete quien lo mandó disparado hacia el suelo. Gohan volaba directamente hacia donde estaba dieciocho, la mujer lo recibió con un tremendo rodillazo en el abdomen. La fuerza del impacto, hizo que Gohan escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, al mismo tiempo varias de sus costillas se rompieron.

Lentamente cayó al piso, mientras intentaba contener el dolor que sentía. Su aura dorada se desvaneció, pero su cabello aún continuaba de color dorado. Torpemente se fue poniendo de pie, pero al estar de espaldas sólo vio como una luz muy brillante se le acercaba. Segundos más tarde una explosión cubrió el lugar, dejándolo devastado e inerte.

– ¿Se habrá muerto?

– No creo, esa sabandija es persistente…aún debe estar por allí retorciéndose.

– Eso lo dices porque sólo estás jugando con él, si pelearas en serio ya lo hubieras matado.

– Siempre actuando precipitadamente, creo que nunca cambiarás número dieciocho.

Mientras tanto, el herido semisaiyajin seguía con vida. El ataque lo dejó desorientado, su camisa había desaparecido y sus pantalones se hacían harapos. Tosiendo algo de sangre se levantó, casi no podía respirar a causa del dolor de sus costillas rotas. Pero sin perder la calma y ignorando el agudo dolor, se concentró de nuevo en los androides.

Los gemelos aterrizaron cerca de él, diecisiete caminó para estar cara a cara con Gohan. Mientras uno estaba herido, con su cuerpo sangrando y su ropa hecha trizas. El otro esbozaba una mueca por sonrisa, su ropa y cuerpo estaban en perfectas condiciones. Se miraron hasta que diecisiete lo golpeó en la barbilla, Gohan respondió el golpe pero diecisiete se agachó para luego darle una patada en las piernas que lo hizo caer.

El androide diecisiete saltó para luego dejarse caer contra él, Gohan apenas rodó por el suelo evadiéndolo logrando ponerse de pie de nuevo. Número diecisiete salió disparado como una bala hacia él, Gohan con un manotazo lo hizo cambiar de dirección, diecisiete frenó para atacarlo de nuevo mientras su hermana algo aburrida sólo miraba.

Gohan se volteó justo a tiempo para golpear al androide, quien en segundos giró para patearlo en el rostro. Con una pirueta logró ponerse erguido, enseguida disparó un rayo de energía con ambas manos, el cual empujó al androide varios metros hacia atrás. El hombre mecánico recibió el ataque con las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que el daño hacia él fuera mínimo.

Número dieciocho intervino en ese instante, golpeándolo en el abdomen nuevamente lastimando aún más sus costillas. Gohan escupió una gran cantidad de su sangre, mientras aguantaba el dolor, él se ahogaba con su propia sangre. El androide masculino viéndolo diezmado, pensaba atacarlo por la espalda.

Pero el semisaiyajin mantuvo su temple, y en el momento en que el androide lo atacó él se ladeó un poco atrapando el brazo del androide con su antebrazo izquierdo, luego inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante para tomar impulso y darle un cabezazo que lo tiró al suelo, ante esto, el androide femenino se desvaneció. El saiyajin con cada vez menos fuerzas, intentó adivinar el siguiente movimiento de la mujer, quien con su velocidad aparecía y se desvanecía varias veces.

Gohan disparó en cada lugar donde ella surgía, pero rápidamente se esfumaba de ese sitio. Mientras tanto, diecisiete se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa. El juego se había vuelto aburrido, nada que él hiciera vencería a su hermana o a él. Así que se reincorporó a la lucha, sólo para terminarla de una vez.

Los tres continuaron luchando a gran velocidad, las tremendas explosiones en el cielo se debían al choque de sus puños. Saltando de un sitio a otro, se dieron golpes mutuamente. Dos contra uno, siempre la misma desventaja para Gohan. Tal vez si pudiera luchar sólo con uno tendría una leve oportunidad, pero contra los dos le es imposible ganarles.

Un cuerpo maltrecho y agotado se estrelló contra el suelo, simplemente ya no podía dar más. Un sencillo acto como abrir los ojos era tremendamente doloroso, los calambres agobiaron sus músculos devastados. Lentamente su cabello se tornó negro al igual que sus ojos, la pelea estaba técnicamente terminada.

– ¡Y otra vez terminas igual! –Se mofó la mujer mientras caminaba hacia él–siento lástima por este gusano, pero disfruto tanto verlo retorcerse.

– Bueno por ahora es todo–número diecisiete se agachó hacia él, mirándolo cara a cara para luego abofetearlo como una clara burla–espero que en nuestro próximo encuentro, la pelea sea más entretenida…así que no dejes de entrenar–al decir eso no pudo contener la risa–adiós Gohan.

– Nos vemos luego–dieciocho le lanzó un beso con su mano, al mismo tiempo que pisaba con fuerza la pierna derecha del saiyajin, a lo que Gohan respondió con un grito de dolor– ¡lo siento mucho, no me fijé por dónde iba!

Ella dio otro paso, quebrándole la otra pierna mientras le ofrecía falsas disculpas. Tirado, con el cuerpo lacerado, con las costillas y las piernas rotas. Gohan lentamente cerró sus ojos, mientras la conciencia se le escapaba de las manos, imaginó un mundo donde los androides nunca aparecieron, un mundo donde el asistió a la preparatoria como lo haría un joven de su edad.

Tal mundo no era más que un afán.

* * *

El sudor le cubría las manos al campeón, sus dedos sujetaban torpemente el papel donde había escrito de manera desordenada y apresurada–gracias a los efectos del alcohol–su garganta estaba seca, y balbuceaba algunas incoherencias que sólo él entendía. Ahora que el whisky y el brandy junto con una fuerte resaca lo habían abandonado, su mente consciente le hacía preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Recuerda muy vagamente lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando en su oficina leyó una a una las cartas de sus cada vez más escasos seguidores, los cuales le piden con súplicas que los salve de los androides. Mientras leía recordó todos los insultos que ha recibido en estos ocho años, donde lo llaman cobarde y fracasado.

Mr. Satán agobiado por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, deprimido al ver como su imagen pública era pisoteada y escupida, se dejó llevar por los susurros que los licores le daban. Anoche dominado por la falta de razón, tomó una hoja y un lápiz para escribir el pequeño discurso que precisamente intenta decir ahora mismo.

Aún dominado por los efectos del licor, él solicitó una conferencia de prensa en la única estación de televisión de su ciudad. Él pretendía callar a las personas que lo catalogan como un cobarde, demostrando su valentía a todos los que lo vieran a través de sus pantallas de televisión. Cuando su resaca terminó y comprendió lo que había hecho, vio que no tenía marcha atrás…sólo podía avanzar hacia adelante.

– Salimos al aire en cinco segundos Mr. Satán–le informa el camarógrafo del estudio de televisión, mientras el campeón sudaba cada vez más por los nervios.

El ego lo cegó de tal forma, que nunca llegó a pensar en que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de todos en Orange Star City, y eso incluía por supuesto, su vida propia y la de su hija. Por el contrario, sólo pensaba que esta era su oportunidad, esta era la ocasión perfecta para recobrar aunque fuese una minúscula parte de la gloria y del respeto que tuvo años atrás. Era ahora o nunca, él quería ser el de antes…él quería ser el héroe de nuevo.

– Tres…dos…uno–el técnico de la cámara, le hace una señal con su mano, el campeón se tragó su miedo y habló.

– Hola habitantes de Orange Star City, durante años hemos vivido con miedo por culpa de ese par de androides, y muchos de ustedes me han rogado porque haga algo–el afirma mirando directamente a la cámara–sé que por varios años no hice nada, pero ahora les diré el motivo de mis acciones.

Casi toda la población de la ciudad lo escucha, sin embargo, un par de hermanos gemelos también lo miraban por su televisión.

– Comprendí que simplemente no era oponente para ellos…y digo era porque la situación ha cambiado–se corrige rápidamente–durante estos ocho años he entrenado en secreto, perfeccionando una técnica especial que matará a esos androides infernales…y ahora que está completa es hora de usarla.

El padre de Videl, sintió un escalofrío al decir tal cosa…que ni él mismo se lo creía.

– Yo, Mr. Satán, el último campeón mundial del desaparecido torneo de artes marciales, reto a una pelea a los androides…les mostraré quién soy yo, y de una vez por todas los eliminaré de este mundo, y les demostraré a todos que sólo son unos farsantes, que utilizan trucos para provocar miedo en la gente–por fuera su rostro mostraba valor, pero por dentro rogaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

Sus pocos seguidores aplaudieron felices, al ver a su héroe hacer lo que tanto han deseado. Otros ven con incredulidad lo sucedido, aunque admiten que retar a los androides es algo valiente. Pero en el fondo, se preocuparon de lo terriblemente peligroso que eso significaba. Por años su urbe estuvo a salvo de los androides, y ahora el campeón los invita a visitar su ciudad…y no para simplemente conocerla.

– Los estaré esperando, si se ausentan sólo demostrarán que son unos cobardes–y al terminar sus palabras, usó su típica pose de victoria frente a la cámara.

Cuando su breve aparición televisiva terminó, Mr. Satán se retiró del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió hasta llegar a su limusina, ignoró a toda persona durante su camino, sólo quería volver a casa. Seguía torturándose mentalmente, qué había hecho, él mismo se había puesto la soga al cuello. Vio el pequeño bar portátil del vehículo, donde una vez más el brandy le prometía calmar su alma.

¿Acaso el campeón había firmado la sentencia de muerte de Orange Star City?

Un par de hermanos gemelos, eran los únicos con la respuesta a esa interrogante.

* * *

Allí estaba una vez más, rodeado de suaves sábanas y almohadas. Su cuerpo estaba vendado, sus heridas habían sido suturadas con cuidado. Para Son Gohan tal escena ya era algo rutinario, sobre todo desde que las semillas del ermitaño comenzaron a escasear. Haciendo que Gohan dependiera de la medicina convencional por algunas temporadas, hasta que los pocos cultivos produjeran más semillas.

Como también era costumbre para él, no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior. Él sabía que era de día, al ver los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana frente a la cama donde reposaba. Lo último que recuerda era que encontró a los androides, luego sostuvieron un breve intercambio de palabras antes de comenzar a luchar.

A pesar de que no recuerda los detalles, para Gohan era más que claro cuál fue el resultado de la confrontación: una derrota más para el hijo de Goku. Y al igual a como pasa en todas las peleas que ha tenido con los androides, él logra sobrevivir, pero eso pasa porque los mismos androides le perdonan la vida. Sólo para torturarlo la próxima vez.

La próxima vez, siempre hay una próxima vez. Gohan intentó apretar su puño derecho por la furia, pero sus dedos rotos no se lo permitieron. La frustración que siente lo ha acompañado como una sombra por años, tanto entrenar para al final terminar igual en cada pelea. Él se ha convertido en una burla viviente, un objeto de entretenimiento para los androides.

¿Cuántos años más tendrá que vivir con eso?

Olvidando ese tema, otra pregunta lo inquietó. Él no recordaba nada, así que cómo terminó en el lugar donde se encontraba. Reconocía la habitación, era la casa de Bulma. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, él trató de mirar en esa dirección pero su cuello herido no se lo permitió. Gohan tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, no podía doblar su cabeza ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda.

– ¡Qué bueno que despertaste, estuviste dormido dos días completos! –le dijo una voz femenina.

– ¡Dos días, creí que sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas! –exclamó el hijo de Milk.

– No, fueron dos días completos–Bulma le dice–Trunks sintió como tu ki se debilitaba y fuimos por ti, cuando llegamos estabas más muerto que vivo, los androides habían destruido todo ese lugar.

– Gracias por traerme.

– No hay nada qué agradecer, aunque sigo pensando que eres un adicto a pelear con los androides.

– Aunque en verdad sea una adicción, no puedo dejarla por más que quiera–le respondió honestamente– ¿dónde está Trunks?

– Afuera practicando su técnica de vuelo, deberías verlo, ya vuela más rápido que un cohete.

– Eso no me sorprende, después de todo es el hijo de Vegeta.

– ¡Ni qué lo digas!–sonrió al recordar al difunto príncipe.

Gohan también rió levemente.

– Sé que tardarás un tiempo en recobrarte, pero tengo pensado enviar a Trunks a la torre del maestro Karin para ver si ya hay semillas, así podrás recuperarte más rápido.

– No le digas a mi madre lo que pasó, ella se alteraría mucho si sabe sobre mi condición–le ruega el semisaiyajin–no quiero mortificarle más la vida a mamá.

– No me gusta mentirle a Milk, pero tampoco deseo que sepa que su único hijo está postrado en una cama, con las piernas rotas y unas cuantas costillas fracturadas–alegó la científica.

– Gracias Bulma, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos favores te debo–confesó el joven.

– No me debes nada, pero ahora deja de hablar y descansa un poco más–le aconsejó mientras lo arropaba con la sábana.

– ¡Ya descansé suficiente, lo que necesito es entrenar!

– Si sigues con esa actitud, no vivirás mucho tiempo–le replicó la madre de Trunks.

– ¡Es qué no entiendes! –Dijo con desilusión–la velocidad y fuerza que ellos tienen no se compara con la mía, ni siquiera cuando me transformo en súper saiyajin soy rival para ellos.

Bulma le dio la espalda lentamente, ya sabía por dónde iba todo…no tenía caso intentar silenciarlo.

– Sigo enfrentándolos porque no hay nadie más que pueda, por eso es primordial que Trunks me supere cuánto antes…mi fe está puesta en él–dice sumergido en la amargura–los golpeé lo más fuerte que pude, soy tres veces más veloz de lo que era hace un año…pero a su lado eso no es nada, siento como si hubiera un pared frente a mí que no me deja ir más allá.

– A eso se le llama tener un límite, todos los tenemos–le contesta la mujer–hay límites físicos y mentales, tal vez lo que necesitas no es entrenar tu cuerpo para romper con tu límite físico…sino disciplinar tu mente para vencer tu límite mental.

Bulma le dio una última mirada, antes de irse. Gohan comprendió algo que nunca antes pensó, de qué sirve ejercitar el cuerpo sino se hace lo mismo con la mente. Tal vez tanto odio y rencor hacia los androides, es lo que no le deja avanzar. Ya era tiempo de que Gohan se encontrara a sí mismo, la fuerza bruta no lo es todo.

* * *

La ingeniería era su fuerte, pero la biología y la medicina eran tierras desconocidas para ella. Durante los ocho años desde la aparición de los androides, ella se ha instruido a sí misma en estos campos de la ciencia. Tomó cuanto libro encontró, los estudió en varias ocasiones con el afán de encontrar una cura.

Bulma al estar dentro de su laboratorio, siempre sentía como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. En esa habitación presurizada–en caso de alguna emergencia biológica–se encontraba el microorganismo que fue capaz de hacer, lo que ni el mismo Freezer logró. Matar al súper saiyajin Son Goku.

Tal como el método científico se lo ordenaba, ella llevaba notas sobre sus avances en su investigación. Al principio tenía notas escritas, pero estas las reemplazó rápidamente por grabaciones de audio. Gracias a que reparó una vieja grabadora de audio, la gran mayoría de su investigación estaba documentada en cientos de pequeños casetes.

– Bitácora de progresos, hoy revisaré los resultados obtenidos con el suero experimental número seis en animales–dijo Bulma, quedando su voz grabada en la grabadora.

La científica caminó hacia una serie de jaulas metálicas, las cuales contenían cada una un ratón. Bulma había capturado a los roedores de entre las ruinas de la ciudad, luego los contagió con el virus que mató a Goku. Primero analizó los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad, viendo como ésta se desarrollaba.

Finalmente les inoculó con un suero experimental, el cual es el sexto intento de una cura para el virus. Las vacunas anteriores habían sido un rotundo fracaso, ya que no lograron curar a ninguno de los especímenes contagiados. Ahora, la científica deposita su fe en la sexta versión de la cura. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, al ver como todas las ratas estaban muertas dentro de sus jaulas.

– Los especímenes del uno al veinte están muertos, el suero experimental número seis no funciona, por el momento el virus sigue sin una cura–aseguró la mujer peliazul–sigo sin lograr encontrar una vacuna efectiva para matar al virus, el cual parece sólo contagiarse de manera directa, es decir, por entrar en contacto con el agente biológico, el virus parece no tener la capacidad de dispersarse por el aire.

La madre de Trunks, se dejó caer en el suelo del laboratorio mientras con frustración frotaba su rostro con su mano. Ella ha mantenido en secreto sus investigaciones, ni Trunks ni Gohan saben que ella intenta encontrar una cura para el virus. Desde que Gohan comenzó a entrenar a Trunks, Bulma ha conseguido más tiempo a solas para realizar sus experimentos.

– Habrán pasado años desde su muerte, tal vez no regrese de entre los muertos como lo hizo en el pasado–ella continúa hablando, cada una de sus palabras seguían siendo grabados en la grabadora de audio–siento que tengo una gran deuda con Goku, y aunque esta vacuna ya no le sirva para nada, creo que él se merece que yo haga esto.

La peliazul se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa, dio un suspiro al ver las jaulas llenas de ratones muertos. Sabía que debía incinerar los cuerpos de los roedores, luego comenzar desde cero con su próximo suero experimental, y finalmente atrapar de nuevo a unos cuantos especímenes para ver si su cura funciona o no.

– No sé si algún día, estas grabaciones serán escuchadas por oídos ajenos a los míos...pero no quiero que piensen que me rendí, sean quiénes sean las personas que escuchen esto–afirmó fuertemente–aunque me tome otros ocho años más, encontraré un tratamiento efectivo para matar a este virus–al decir eso, apretó con fuerza el botón que apagaba la grabadora.

Dejó el grabador en una mesa cercana, y de inmediato se puso a trabajar. Tal vez ella no tenga poderes sobrehumanos, quizás ella no pueda vencer a los androides en una pelea. Pero ella tiene su propia lucha, su enemigo sólo puede ser visto bajo el aumento de un microscopio. Ese organismo diminuto mató a su mejor amigo, y ella, lo vengará.

* * *

Tal como Bulma se lo había dicho, ella envió a Trunks a la torre del maestro Karin por semillas. El chico quien ya dominaba la técnica de vuelo fue y regresó sin problemas, trayendo con él un puñado de semillas para Gohan. Lo que los medicamentos y demás tratamientos normales tardarían meses en sanar, esas pequeñas semillas lo hicieron en segundos, regresándole la salud a Gohan.

El semisaiyajin había ganado un incremento en sus fuerzas, gracias a la habilidad de los saiyajin, con la que se fortalecen luego de recuperarse de haber estado al borde de la muerte. Gohan viéndose recuperado de sus lesiones, continuó con el entrenamiento de Trunks. Pero las cosas fueron levemente diferentes ese día, Gohan le pidió a Trunks que entrenara solo por unas horas.

Trunks aceptó sin entender la petición, pero aún así no la cuestionó. Por lo que el chico lanzó golpes y patadas al aire, mientras luchaba con un enemigo imaginario. Son Gohan por su parte se retiró a la montaña que se convirtió en su hogar, fue allí no para entrenar su cuerpo como lo hizo por años, fue simplemente para pensar.

Al llegar vio el árido paraje que lo rodeaba, muchos de los árboles ya no estaban y ahora sólo estaban presentes el polvo y las rocas del suelo. Eso era así gracias a él, en su afán de vencer a los androides entrenó tanto que fue destruyendo poco a poco esa zona de la montaña. Y es ahora que comprende el daño que causó, quizás ya era tarde para remediarlo.

Caminó sin rumbo por un par de minutos, recordando los años de entrenamiento ininterrumpido, día tras día entrenando, parando únicamente cuando su cuerpo no daba más, y él se desmayaba por el agotamiento. Su motivación durante esos ocho años, fue sin dudar su deseo de matar a los androides, ese odio enfermizo hacia ellos fue el que le obligó a ejercitarse sin descanso.

– El odio me hizo hacer esto–susurró para sí mismo, al mirar las montañas que alguna vez estuvieron llenas de vegetación, pero por su violento entrenamiento desapareció.

Él no era una persona rencorosa, pero los androides hicieron un fuerte impacto en su vida. Sus amigos más cercanos, algunos eran más que un amigo…eran casi como un padre y un hermano–Picorro y Krilin–murieron en sus manos. Con ellos, Gohan conoció el significado del odio. Ni siquiera Freezer logró despertar en él, tal nivel de rencor.

Fue el odio quien lo hizo alejarse de su familia, fue el odio quien lo impulsó a entrenar por jornadas interminables, fue el odio quien lo obligó a pelear con los androides una y otra y otra vez. Su cuerpo resintió tanto castigo por años, ser un semisaiyajin le brindó una resistencia sobrehumana, pero aún así con los años el agotamiento hizo mella.

Después de tanto entrenar, comenzó a notar que ya no avanzaba, se había quedado estancado…era como si una pared lo detuviera. Como su poder de pelea no se elevaba casi nada, sus derrotas ante los androides comenzaron a aumentar. Gohan no sabía por qué no avanzaba, pero ahora parece saber la respuesta.

– ¿De qué me sirve odiar a los androides? –Se pregunta a sí mismo–aunque los odie con todo mí ser ellos no desaparecerán, por más que les guarde rencor no haré que los demás regresen a la vida–reflexionó–no gano nada odiándolos toda mi vida.

Era el mismo odio que lo impulsó al principio, quien ahora lo detiene. Por años lo único en su mente eran las creaciones del fallecido Doctor Gero, tal pensamiento le impidió disfrutar de su vida. Lo llevó a poner sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo, tanta responsabilidad simplemente era demasiada para él.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutó con su familia?

¿Cuándo fue la última ocasión en la que hizo algo que lo hiciera sentir feliz?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió a gusto consigo mismo?

Son Gohan había vivido una vida llena de amargura, su existencia se ha visto marcada por los sacrificios. Él sacrificó su propia felicidad, a cambio de eliminar a los androides. Se apartó de su madre y abuelo, su entrenamiento hizo que sólo los viera una que otra vez por meses. Gohan también comprendió que no debe contagiarle ese odio inútil a su aprendiz, no es justo que Trunks amargue su vida desde tan joven.

Por primera vez en años, Gohan tomaría un descanso. Se dedicará a entrenar a Trunks, no porque sea él quien mate a los androides, sino porque Trunks merece controlar el poder que su padre le heredó. Si Trunks desea enfrentarlos será porque él lo decidió, y no porque se sienta obligado a hacerlo.

El hijo de Son Goku, despegó hacia donde se encontraba el hijo de Vegeta para continuar con su instrucción. Pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, siempre sienta bien.

* * *

Videl miraba desinteresada los diferentes vestidos expuestos en las vitrinas, por el contrario, sus demás compañeras de preparatoria se emocionaban con sólo imaginarse a ellas mismas usando dichos vestidos. Tanta emoción no era para menos, la escuela decidió organizar un baile con la idea de alegrar a sus estudiantes.

La pelinegra miraba la salida de la tienda, podía salir de allí pero simplemente no lo hacía. Le había prometido a su mejor amiga que la acompañaría a comprar su vestido, cosa que Videl veía como inútil. Por más que lo pensaba y lo pensaba, no encontraba respuesta para una pregunta:

¿Cómo pueden estar pensando en vestidos, cuando su padre estúpidamente retó a los androides?

Cuando Videl se enteró del desafío de su padre, casi se cae de espaldas. Era la cosa más idiota e insensata que su padre había hecho en toda su vida, la chica rogó que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero no lo era. La heroína adolescente sabía que podía vencer a cualquier simple delincuente, pero jamás podría detener a los androides.

Si ella que se entrena a diario no podría hacer tal cosa, su padre que no ha ejercitado ni un músculo en años mucho menos lo logrará. Durante años su ciudad milagrosamente se mantuvo a salvo de los androides, pero con el reto de su padre, es casi seguro que ellos vendrán. Nadie en su sano juicio, con plenas facultades mentales haría tal cosa, pero su padre lo hizo.

Había pensado en huir pero, ella estaba ligada a esa ciudad…sus amigos y demás personas que allí viven, la hacen permanecer allí hasta el final. La ojiazul vio como una a una, sus amigas salían de los probadores mostrando los vestidos que usarían en la gala, todas ya habían elegido uno…todas ellas menos Videl.

– ¿Acaso te vas a quedar allí sentada todo el día? –le preguntó Ireza, mientras se modelaba a ella misma frente a un espejo.

– Sí, sabes que esta tontería no me interesa, aún más con el reto de mi padre a los androides–respondió aburrida.

– ¡Pero este puede ser el único baile de nuestras vidas!

– Hay cosas más importantes que un tonto baile Ireza, deberías entenderlo muy bien sabiendo que los androides…

– ¡Ya estoy harta de los androides!... ¡androides por aquí, androides por allá! –Exclamó molesta la adolescente rubia–de lo único que hablamos es de los androides, aunque sea una única vez en mi vida me gustaría fingir que ellos no existen, que tenemos una vida normal…y si pensar en el baile me hace olvidarlos y sonreír por un par de horas, pues que así sea.

Videl no le respondió.

– Quiero sentirme hermosa, que los chicos me miren y se mueran por mí aunque sea sólo por una noche–continúa hablando Ireza–deseo vivir la vida que nunca tendremos, quiero ser como una princesa por una noche… ¿es acaso mucho pedir Videl?

Una vez más ella no le contestó.

– Si tú no quieres ir al baile, está bien, pero yo sí quiero ir–la repentina rabia desapareció de su rostro rápidamente– ¿cómo me veo?

– Bien…creo.

Con sus vestidos en sus manos, todas menos Videl, salieron de la tienda donde tomaron caminos separados. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, la hija del campeón se preguntaba qué clase vida tendría al terminar la preparatoria. Las universidades habían desaparecido hace mucho, por más que quiera estudiar no habría donde hacerlo.

Lo más probable es que se uniera al cuerpo policial de Orange Star City, ya que sería el único lugar donde se sentiría cómoda. Los gritos de varias personas la sacaron de su mente, al ver como un hombre era perseguido por una multitud. La muchedumbre llamaba al sujeto ladrón, esa era la palabra mágica para Videl.

Un criminal, un delincuente, un vándalo…y por instinto fue en su captura.

* * *

El sudor le corría por la cara, Trunks se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo. Con su antebrazo se cubrió del sol que le caía directamente en el rostro, pronto una silueta apareció frente a él. Al principio no reconoció quién era, pero lentamente se levantó hasta ver que se trataba de Gohan quien le sonreía.

– ¿Cómo llegaste sin que me diera cuenta? –pregunta el hijo de Bulma.

– Simple, desaparecí mi presencia antes de llegar–respondió–lo hice para ver qué tan atento a tu entorno estabas, recuerda que los androides no tienen ki por lo que nunca podrás sentir su presencia, ese detalle nos obliga a estar atentos en todo momento.

– ¡Cómo digas Gohan!... ¿de dónde sacaste esas espadas? –le pregunta al ver una espada en cada mano del semisaiyajin.

– Cuando volaba hacia aquí, pasé por el antiguo museo de la ciudad, entre las ruinas encontré estas dos espadas–le responde–están un poco oxidadas y ya no tienen filo en sus hojas, pero se me ocurrió otra cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Aunque ya no están afiladas y ya no sirven para una pelea, aún así se podrían usar para aprender a usarlas.

– ¿Las usaremos?

– Esa es la idea, cuando yo era niño mi maestro me dio una espada, era pequeña pero estaba hecha a mi medida, con ella sobreviví seis meses solo en una isla, y cuando las encontré me recordaron aquellos días, y me pareció buena idea que aprendas a usar una–Gohan le lanzó una de las dos, y Trunks la atrapó en el aire.

– ¡Pero esta está oxidada, ya no sirve para pelear!

– Como dije, estas son sólo para entrenar…estoy seguro que algún día tendrás una espada nueva y reluciente, pero antes de tenerla debes saber cómo usarla.

– Ya entiendo–respondió el niño empuñando la corroída espada.

– Pero antes de comenzar, me gustaría decirte una cosa Trunks–Gohan cambió su expresión por una menos jovial–sé que algún día pelearás con los androides, pero anhelo que cuando lo hagas, pelees porque es tu decisión y no porque te sientas obligado a hacerlo.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

– También quiero pedirte que no sientas odio por los androides.

– ¡Pero Gohan, ellos han matado a tanta gente!

– Por eso mismo te digo que no los odies, por años cometí el error de guardarles rencor…un rencor que me cegó, que hizo que me apartara de mi familia y que llevara al límite mi vida–le dice al niño–es por eso que cuando entrenes no pienses en los androides, sino, piensa en la vida de las personas que protegerás, piensa en tu madre.

– ¿En mamá?

– Sí, sé que los androides son seres atroces que a menos de que los detengamos no se contendrán–reafirma el semisaiyajin–pero aún así, no volveremos a pensar en ellos, no dejaremos que los deseos de odio y venganza nos cieguen, nuestra única motivación será hacernos más fuertes para proteger la vida de las personas, ya sean mi madre, mi abuelo, Bulma, tú o cualquier otra persona.

– Sí Gohan.

– No amargues tu vida odiando, no obtendrás nada bueno haciéndolo–Gohan como responsable del niño, no quería encaminarlo a una vida de llena de rencor, que lo carcomería por dentro dejándolo como un cascarón vacío–bueno ya fueron suficientes palabras, comencemos–él sujetó su espada cuya hoja tocó la de la espada del niño.

– ¡Sí!

– Quiero que olvides a los androides Trunks, mientras permanezcamos aquí ellos no existen–Gohan le dice, mientras ambos caminan en círculo, girando entre sí–sólo somos tú y yo, nadie más...

– ¡Está bien Gohan!

– Ahora muévete despacio, atácame lentamente–Trunks lanzó una arremetida con la espada muy lentamente, Gohan la desvió con su propia arma– ¡de nuevo!

Trunks dio otra estocada, al igual que la anterior fue bloqueada. Sus espadas chocaron con suavidad, primero arriba luego abajo, de un lado hacia el otro. Todo eso era para que el niño se amoldara a portarla, para que su cuerpo se moviera en conjunto con la hoja de la espada.

– ¡Bien, así está muy bien Trunks!

– ¡Gracias!

– ¡Atácame de nuevo!

Los movimientos fueron incrementando su velocidad, el sonido metálico de las hojas al golpearse resonaba en el ambiente. Sus corroídas armas lucharon una contra la otra, Gohan atacaba y el niño se defendía, luego los papeles se volteaban y el atacante se volvió defensor. Las muñecas del niño se fueron soltando, haciendo que mejorara la maniobrabilidad de su espada.

Gohan admitía que no era un espadachín profesional, pero aún así sabía lo básico. Trunks sintió una sensación desconocida al empuñar la espada, dicha arma era como una parte de él. Su maestro vio como el chico con las primeras horas, comenzó a manejar con habilidad el arma. Era obvio que la sangre de Vegeta corre en las venas del niño, sin importa de qué forma, el pequeño tiene destreza para luchar.

* * *

Era de noche, una a una las parejas especialmente vestidas entraban en el edificio de la preparatoria. Al fin tendrían una noche para vivir la vida normal que nunca han tenido, y para hacerlo se debía celebrar con una fiesta de gala. Los hombres escoltaban a las mujeres, mientras estas se sentían reinas por una noche.

Pero de todas las jóvenes en la fiesta, sólo una no vestía para la ocasión. A Videl nunca le interesaron ni los vestidos, ni el maquillaje. Muchas de sus compañeras de escuela la veían como una excéntrica, no era normal que una linda chica les diera palizas a delincuentes. Para los hombres era una mujer muy atrayente, gracias a sus entrenamientos su cuerpo se moldeó ganando una curvilínea figura.

Ella vestía ropa normal, completamente ajena a la gala que se realizaba esa noche, estuvo a punto de no asistir pero por la insistencia de su rubia amiga se presentó. Tenía pensado hacer acto de presencia por unos minutos, para luego retirarse lo más rápido posible. El baile era el primero en realizarse en años en la preparatoria, el constante temor causado por los androides hizo que lo que era una tradición escolar se perdiera.

Luego de muchos años de permanecer reprimidos, los mismos alumnos solicitaron reanudar el antiguo baile anual, y la preparatoria aceptó. Y ahora, ella apoyaba su barbilla en su mano mientras yacía sentada en una solitaria mesa, en una esquina del salón de baile. Miró como las agujas de su reloj macaban las nueve de la noche, cansada de estar allí se levantó y caminó entre los muchos adolescentes que bailaban.

– ¿Ya te vas Videl? –un joven caballero con largo cabello rubio le habla.

– Sí Shapner–responde la chica.

– ¿Antes de irte, me dejarías bailar contigo?–pregunta esperanzado el joven, quien se vistió lo más elegante que le fue posible, sólo para impresionarla a ella.

– No–contesta molesta, ella desea irse de allí.

– Por favor Videl, te juro por mis padres que nunca más te lo pediré.

– Ya dije que no–replicó la ojiazul, quien iba a continuar cuando el joven se le adelantó sujetándola por su brazo.

– Por favor–susurró Shapner, desde hacía años que estaba enamorado de ella, pero Videl nunca notó sus sentimientos, pero el rubio sabía que tal vez esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para estar con ella, era una oportunidad que no deseaba desaprovechar.

Usualmente Videl, hubiera respondido con una negativa verbal o física–una paliza–pero en esta ocasión no pudo responder porque el chico la llevó a la pista de baile. Shapner era un amigo desde hace años, por eso ella no lo golpeó–como haría con cualquier otro hombre–sin embargo, además de no ser amante de las fiestas o bailes, Videl guardaba un pequeño secreto: no sabía bailar.

La mujer con ojos azules era hábil en la lucha, pero no era capaz de sincronizar sus movimientos de una manera rítmica, tal como la danza pide. Videl sintió algo de vergüenza al quedarse parada torpemente mientras las demás chicas en la fiesta, se la comían viva con sus miradas. Mientras tanto, a Shapner no le importaba que ella no se moviera con ritmo. La tenía cerca de él, el joven rubio no daba crédito a su suerte.

Tal vez ella le permitía estar cerca sólo porque es un viejo amigo de su infancia, Shapner al mirar su rostro vio algo que nunca observó en ella: timidez. Intuyó de inmediato que ella no era una experta bailarina, y quizás eso le incomodaba. Él no quería ser el causante de tal vergüenza, así que al terminar la canción él la soltó.

Suavemente le agradeció por dejarlo bailar con ella, Videl no dijo nada y salió rápido de allí. No importaba que siempre intentara proyectar una imagen de una mujer dura, todos tienen debilidades, y ella no es la excepción. Ireza al verla salir no la detuvo, conocía muy bien a la chica y sabía cuando ella estaba de mal humor.

Una acomplejada Videl salió de la preparatoria, se subió en su aeronave y despegó hacia su casa. Maldijo mentalmente todo el camino por el ridículo que protagonizó–así lo veía ella–refunfuñó por no haber noqueado a Shapner cuando la sacó a bailar. La hija del campeón continuó volando, pero ella no era la única en el aire.

Un par de siluetas descendían desde el cielo nocturno, ambas personas aterrizaron frente a la casa del padre de Videl. La noche era tranquila y el silencio sólo fue interrumpido por los pasos de ellos dos. La mujer rubia acompañada de su hermano, llegaron hasta la puerta de la mansión. Donde tocaron el timbre suavemente, mientras esperaban.

– ¡Qué extraño!... ¿cómo es que nunca llegamos a visitar antes esta ciudad?

– No lo sé, tal vez porque no es una ciudad importante y no sabíamos que existía–respondió el androide diecisiete–cuando ese tipo salga no lo mates de inmediato y tampoco destruyas la mansión, pueden haber cosas que nos interesen.

– ¡Ya cállate, yo hago lo que quiera!

La fina puerta de madera tallada a mano se abrió lentamente, una criada de la mansión salió a recibirlos. Ella al ser una mujer con mucha edad, no los reconoció en primera instancia al no traer puestos sus lentes.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlos?... ¿cómo entraron aquí?

– Dígale a Mr. Satán que hemos venido para aceptar su reto–diecisiete respondió con una falsa tranquilidad.

La sirvienta se colocó sus anteojos, y las manchas borrosas que veía frente a ella tomaron forma definida. A pesar de su edad, la mucama reconoció de inmediato el rostro de los hermanos frente a ella. Su grito de horror fue tan grande, que hizo eco en toda la mansión, resonando hasta llegar al despacho privado de Mr. Satán.

Una botella muy costosa de brandy se destrozó contra el suelo, Mr. Satán sintió como su pulso cardiaco se aceleró desmedidamente. Sentía que algo andaba mal, lentamente movió su mano derecha hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Del primer cajón sacó un revólver, y lo ocultó bajo sus ropas.

Desde el exterior, el campeón escuchó como sus guardaespaldas disparaban contra los intrusos. Los disparos fueron reemplazados por unos gritos de agonía, luego nada, simplemente silencio. La puerta de su oficina se abrió, Mr. Satán miró hacia el frente donde vio como dos personas entraban. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, pero una débil luz del exterior entró por la puerta abierta.

Él no dijo nada, solamente tragó saliva mientras se levantaba de su silla. Gracias a la puerta abierta, pudo ver los cadáveres de sus guardias y demás lacayos. Aunque sabía que sería inútil, expresó un rostro firme y valiente. Mr. Satán miró de reojo el retrato de su fallecida esposa, su rostro le recordó a su hija en ese momento ausente.

"_¡Videl hija, no vengas a casa esta noche!_"–pensó sin quitarle la mirada a los androides frente a él.

Esa noche en la mansión se celebró otro baile, los presentes bailaron al ritmo de un réquiem.

**Fin Capítulo Catorce**

Gracias a Elestir, Artemisa-Cazadora, Animedbz y a Sakura-Selene, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 15**

Su piel le ardía, sus ojos irritados gritaban de dolor. Videl no sabía dónde estaba, sus azulados ojos estaban vendados al igual que muchas partes de su cuerpo. El olor a carne quemada aún permanecía en su nariz, un mal sabor que no supo describir la asqueaba. Unas leves voces la llamaban, quiso hablar pero era como si la voz la hubiera abandonado.

Inesperadamente sintió como unas manos le retiraban los vendajes, el brillo del sol la cegó, unas figuras extrañas la rodeaban. Con el pasar de los segundos sus pupilas se adaptaron a la luz, y lentamente comenzó a distinguir a las personas que estaban junto a ella. Un hombre ya algo mayor con una gruesa barba canosa le dio una leve sonrisa, una joven mujer con la apariencia de una enfermera imitó el gesto.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –el galeno le preguntó al verla despertar.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –cuestionó la joven.

– Está a salvo, el infierno ya pasó, ha estado dormida por dos días…sólo dígame cómo se siente.

"_¿El infierno?_"–Videl pensó sin entender.

– No creo que aún esté en condiciones de responder preguntas doctor, mejor dejémosla descansar un poco más–sugirió la enfermera al ver la cara de desconcierto de la paciente.

– Tal vez tenga razón enfermera, siga durmiendo señorita Videl.

La hija del campeón les interrogó una y otra vez dónde estaba, pero no recibió respuesta. El médico y su asistente salieron del lugar rápidamente, no sin antes compartir una mirada incómoda al no querer responder. Al estar sola, Videl paulatinamente fue mejorando su visión y así comenzó a distinguir el lugar donde estaba.

Parecía ser una carpa improvisada, hecha con viejas sábanas sostenidas por cuerdas a una endeble estructura de madera. Desde el exterior percibía las voces de muchas personas, sin embargo no lograba entender con precisión sus palabras por la lejanía. Siendo terca como siempre lo ha sido, con torpeza apoyó sus pies en el suelo, caminó con mucha calma, y paso a paso llegó a la salida de aquel toldo.

Con su mano apartó la tela de la entrada, y con firmeza plantó su pie en el exterior. Sus ojos no creyeron en ese momento lo que veían, era sin duda una visión post apocalíptica. Había muchas personas heridas quejándose por sus dolencias, algunas calentaban sus cuerpos con fogatas rudimentarias.

El cielo estaba oscurecido, a causa de las muchas columnas de humo que subían desde las ruinas. Los restos carbonizados de automóviles, llenaban las destrozadas autopistas repletas de cráteres. En el horizonte, Videl vio los pocos edificios que aún yacían de pie pero con graves daños en sus estructuras, mientras los demás sólo eran enormes montículos de escombros.

Ella regresó su visión al campamento de refugiados, pronto su mirada se topó de frente con las de los demás. A Videl no le gustó ser el objetivo de sus miradas, en ellas sintió el rencor que los demás le brindaban. La joven no soportó mucho tiempo allí afuera, y no tardó en entrar de nuevo a su refugio improvisado.

Videl completamente impactada se tiró al piso, allí sintió como su mente le hacía recordar lo acontecido. Enloquecidamente se fue quitando sus vendajes, su piel rojiza la hizo sentirse atrapada por las llamas que casi la matan. Hace sólo dos días, el apocalipsis cayó sobre ella y su ciudad. Todo lo que conoció, ya no existe.

La justiciera comenzó a recordarlo todo, ella había estado en el baile de su escuela, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de ella bailando con Shapner, luego de eso se retiró de la actividad y voló de regreso a casa. Mientras volaba en su aeronave, vio a lo lejos como una brillante luz bañó la mansión de su padre.

La intensidad de la luz le hizo perder la visibilidad haciéndole perder la dirección de su nave, sin soltar la palanca de control su transporte se deslizó por el suelo al aterrizar mientras se desintegraba pieza a pieza, y con dificultad logró detenerse de manera forzosa. Gracias al cinturón de seguridad que usaba, no salió disparada a través del parabrisas de su vehículo.

La chica peinada con coletas salió de la cabina algo mareada, pero lo hizo en el momento justo antes que el tanque de combustible de la aeronave detonara. La onda expansiva la arrojó por el aire, aunque estaba parcialmente herida se levantó de inmediato. Ella no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia la casa de su padre, al hacerlo, notó como avanzaban en la misma dirección varios camiones de bomberos y patrullas de la policía, quienes se desplazaban a gran velocidad.

Videl se quedó rezagada ante la rapidez de los vehículos, al llegar a la su casa la encontró ardiendo en llamas. Era un infierno en la Tierra, los bomberos intentaban apaciguar las llamaradas que devoraban la mansión que fue su hogar por años. Su primer pensamiento fue su padre, aunque los policías intentaron detenerla ella logró entrar en la ardiente estructura.

– _¡Papá!_ –Videl recuerda sus propios gritos de agonía.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

– _¿Dónde estás papá?_ –ella gritó de nuevo.

Videl corrió entre las llamas aguantando la respiración y conociendo de memoria el lugar llegó a la oficina de su padre, durante su recorrido encontró los cuerpos sin vida de los empleados de la mansión, rápidamente notó que el incendio no fue la causa de su muerte, algo o alguien los asesinó antes. Dentro de la abrasadora oficina, entre el humo que le nublaba la visión halló el cuerpo de su padre.

– _Papá…_

El héroe del mundo, el hombre que la crió y cuidó por años estaba muerto. Al sostener su cabeza sus manos se llenaron con la sangre de Mr. Satán, en ese momento descubrió el cuello roto de su progenitor. Mientras lloraba sin saber qué decir, una biga de madera comenzó a ceder ante el fuego. Un crujido alertó a la mujer quien miró hacia arriba, al ver como el techo de la oficina se le venía encima se apartó por reflejo. La fina madera que adornaba el techo colapsó sobre el cadáver del campeón, las llamas se acercaron al cuerpo al que comenzaron a devorar sin clemencia alguna.

El humo se hacía más espeso y Videl ya no podía soportarlo más, el hollín le impedía respirar y sus ojos le ardían por el tizne. Con dificultad intentó salir, pero ya no lograba ver nada y se estaba asfixiando. Las llamas pronto la alcanzaron, y lentamente le quemaban las ropas que la cubrían. Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, pequeñas llamaradas la bañaban, y fue allí cuando a causa de la falta de oxígeno que perdió el conocimiento.

Alrededor de un minuto después un equipo de bomberos la halló, uno de ellos le arrojó una frazada con la que apagó las llamas que la aprisionaban. Otro la cargó en sus brazos mientras salían de la agonizante mansión, si adentro era como el infierno afuera todo era de proporciones terroríficas. Cientos de miles de detonaciones llovían sobre Orange Star City, los edificios se desplomaban matando a las personas adentro y a sus alrededores.

La población sumergida en el pánico, usaba los teléfonos saturando las líneas al llamar a las autoridades. Pero la policía no podía hacer nada, nadie podía. Una inconsciente Videl, no pudo ver con sus ojos la imponente explosión que terminó de borrar del mapa aquella ciudad. Orange Star City, la ciudad del campeón ya no existía más.

A la mañana siguiente, los escasos sobrevivientes comenzaron a ayudarse entre ellos. Mientras un grupo de ellos buscaba medicinas y demás cosas útiles, se toparon con una ambulancia volcada y levemente destruida, dentro encontraron a la adolescente más famosa de aquel sitio, la hija del campeón, Videl Satán.

Con lo que no fue destruido, un rudimentario campamento se edificó entre las ruinas. El único médico que había la atendió con lo poco que tenía, la espalda de la mujer estaba destrozada, las quemaduras se esparcían por sus piernas y abdomen, era un milagro que aún viviera. Su cabello retenía el olor a quemado, su rostro enrojecido demostraba que la muerte estuvo a centímetros de llevársela.

– ¡Videl! –una chica rubia se asombró al verla sin sus vendajes.

Ella no respondió.

– ¡Santo cielo, Videl! –Ireza se arrodilló a su lado, y al verla llorar se contagió de su sufrimiento.

– Videl…–Shapner las vio al entrar, ambas se abrazaban mientras derramaban sus lágrimas.

Ninguno de los tres habló más.

* * *

El café humeante reposaba dentro de la taza, unos labios femeninos degustaron la bebida con calma, mientras que frente a ella un par de saiyajines devoraban todo sin dejar ni siquiera migajas. Podrán pasar los años, pero Bulma nunca perderá el asombro al verlos comer, una leve carcajada salió de ella, los hijos sin duda eran iguales a los padres.

– ¡Mamá dame más! –el niño le dijo sin importarle hablar con la boca llena.

– Trunks qué te he dicho jovencito–ella arqueó una ceja.

– No se debe hablar con la boca llena–respondió apenado y sonrojado.

– Así es–Bulma tomó el plato de su hijo y caminó hacia la estufa– ¿quieres más Gohan?

– Ahhh sí Bulma, más por favor–contestó el semisaiyajin, que al igual que el pequeño habló con la boca llena.

Bulma suspiró negando con la cabeza, no tenía caso reprender a un saiyajin mientras come. La científica llenó el plato de Trunks y luego el de Gohan, quienes sin ningún reparo degustaron de ellos. Siendo una humana normal, ella no comió mucho así que al terminar procedió a lavar todos los cubiertos sucios.

Los escuchó hablar a ambos, oyó la emoción en el tono de voz de Trunks. Bulma no los interrumpió para nada, ella sólo reía en silencio. Cuánto había pasado desde una tarde tranquila, ella no lo sabe. Trunks le preguntaba esperanzado a su mentor si alguna vez se transformaría como él, Gohan afirmativamente le respondió, siendo el hijo del príncipe saiyajin era obvio que lo conseguiría.

Al terminar de lavar cada plato y cuchara, Bulma hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría dos minutos después, encendió una pequeña radio que ella misma había reparado, con el dial intentó sintonizar cualquier estación de radio. Pronto escuchó una voz distorsionada, con cuidado lentamente ajustó la señal consiguiendo mejorar la recepción.

– _Se han confirmado los rumores, Orange Star City fue erradica por completo, los más de dos mil habitantes de esta ciudad se han ido_–la sonrisa en la cara de Gohan se desvaneció–_al parecer los androides habrían aceptado el reto que el campeón mundial de las artes marciales, Mr. Satán, les había lanzado._

– ¿Qué hizo qué? –Gohan pregunta incrédulo.

– _Es fácil suponer que el campeón del desaparecido torneo mundial también ha fallecido, le rogamos al cielo que reciba las almas de estos hombres y mujeres, a quienes se les arrebató la vida por obra de esas demoniacas criaturas_–Bulma no quiso oír más, y apagó la radio.

– ¡Esos malditos androides, lo hicieron de nuevo! –Gohan exclamó enfurecido.

– ¿Retó a los androides, qué pensaba ese señor? –Trunks les cuestionó abiertamente.

– ¡Vamos afuera Trunks, aún tenemos dos horas más de luz! –Gohan se levantó de la mesa– ¡ya descansamos suficiente!

El niño miró a su madre, sin decirle nada le dio una mirada de aceptación. La científica los vio salir, no quiso ni trató de detenerlos, sabía que no lo lograría, Gohan estaba determinado en acabar con los androides, ni ella ni nadie más lo haría creer lo contrario. Trunks impulsado por la entrega de su maestro lo siguió, Bulma vio en los ojos del niño una mirada firme…esa mirada era igual a la de Vegeta.

* * *

Era una noche fría, y las miradas sobre ella eran heladas. Miró de reojo a los demás, todos la veían con odio y resentimiento. Videl sintió que aquellas miradas la atravesaban como afiladas dagas, y los susurros le taladraban los odios. La joven se encogió ocultándose debajo de una gruesa frazada, mientras observaba las llamas de la fogata frente a ella.

– Come Videl, tienes que comer algo–Shapner le ofreció un plato escaso en alimento–no es mucho, pero es lo que encontramos en lo que era un supermercado.

– No tengo hambre–replicó desinteresada.

– Debes comer Videl–Ireza también intentó convencerla.

– ¡Déjenla que se muera de hambre! –Gritó un hombre con veneno en su voz–su padre fue el culpable de nuestra desgracia, él atrajo a los androides hacia nosotros, por su culpa mi esposa está muerta.

– ¡Sí, su padre nos condenó a todos! –Vociferó una mujer– ¡por culpa de Mr. Satán los androides destruyeron todo!

– ¡Qué se vaya, no quiero verla con nosotros!

– ¡Mi esposo y mis hijos murieron por su culpa, que se vaya de aquí!

– ¡Todo es su culpa!–más personas se unieron contra ella.

– ¡Ya basta, déjenla en paz! –respondió Ireza en su defensa.

– Todo fue destruido por la estupidez de su padre, el desgraciado nos hizo esto–más y más palabras hirientes iban hacia ella.

– Vámonos Videl, no escuches a estas víboras–Shapner con cuidado la cargó en sus brazos, mientras Ireza los seguía lejos de la multitud que insultaba a Videl con fiereza.

El rubio y eterno enamorado de la joven, la llevó lejos del campamento principal, él con sus propias manos había construido una pequeña carpa, era muy simple pero acogedora. Al entrar la colocó en un viejo colchón que encontró entre los escombros, Ireza no le quitó los ojos de encima a su amiga y casi hermana, había perdido a su padre y casi muere, pero ahora hasta los demás supervivientes le recriminan lo sucedido.

– Será mejor atenderle las heridas, gracias al cielo que no son muy graves–la rubia habló, consiguiendo como respuesta un llano sí de Shapner.

Sus quemaduras eran dolorosas, sin embargo estas no le arrebatarían la vida. Su piel sanaría, tal vez le quede unas leves cicatrices, pero seguirá viviendo.

– Saldré mientras lo haces, avísame cuando termines–comentó el rubio antes de salir.

– Sí.

No negaba que muchas veces fantaseó con verla sin ropa, pero ahora le importaba más verla con vida. Ireza lentamente y con cuidado la desvistió, retiró las vendas para aplicarle los pocos medicamentos que tenían. Videl se quedó sólo con su ropa íntima, y aguantando el dolor no dijo nada al sentir las manos de la rubia tratar sus quemaduras.

Ireza se secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo, pronto prosiguió con la colocación de vendas limpias sobre las quemaduras. Al terminar dejó que Shapner entrara de nuevo, ambos adolescentes de cabellos dorados, viéndose solos en la noche se prepararon para dormir. Ambos se habían salvado de la muerte por muy poco, la noche que debía ser de diversión y alegría se convirtió en un sepelio.

Shapner aún mantiene fresco el recuerdo de él y Videl bailando juntos, una sumisa risa salió de sus labios al recordar todo el tiempo que se demoró preparándose para esa noche, su noche. Tomó una ducha, se colocó su mejor esmoquin, peinó con elegancia su larga cabellera, bañó su cuerpo con una loción de su padre, y finalmente se puso una flor en su traje. Todo eso sólo era para ella, para Videl.

Mientras sus manos la acompañaban al bailar, sintió que todo por lo que había pasado valió la pena. Con un poco de desilusión la vio irse de la gala, pero al menos fue capaz de acompañarla en una canción. Shapner luego se reunió con Ireza, y ambos continuaron disfrutando del baile. Entretanto las parejas bailaban las luces se apagaron de pronto, la música se silenció para siempre y todos cubiertos en la oscuridad sólo escucharon a lo lejos una serie de explosiones cada vez más fuertes.

Un terremoto sacudió la Tierra de repente, el edificio de la preparatoria comenzaba a desmoronarse con todos adentro. Las parejas corrían frenéticas hacia la salida, mientras las mujeres gritaban invadidas por el terror. El sismo se hizo más violento, y este finalmente acabó con la preparatoria dejándola hecha trizas.

– _¿Qué diablos pasa?_ –se preguntó el joven, al ver el cielo nocturno iluminado por las detonaciones.

La electricidad se había ido, todas las bombillas en Orange Star City se habían oscurecido para siempre, la desorientación y la desesperación los dominaba.

– _¡Ireza, Ireza!_ –Shapner buscó a su vieja amiga, a quien había perdido de vista. Ambos habían conseguido salir antes de que se desplomara el edificio, cuyos escombros convertidos en polvo no permitían respirar aire puro.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes y sus profesores no lo consiguieron, sus vidas fueron arrebatadas al morir dentro de la preparatoria. Al correr sin rumbo se tropezó con algo, el cuerpo desmayado de la rubia fue el causante de su caía. Las explosiones iluminaban lo suficiente como para que él la reconociera, Ireza tenía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del cual sangraba.

– _¡Auxilio, por favor ayúdenme!_ –el rubio reconoció la voz que escuchaba, sin perder tiempo cargó a Ireza y corrió lejos de allí.

Shapner volteó su mirada al cielo y vio lo que le parecía dos personas flotando, varios destellos de brillantes colores salían de ellos. Esos destellos al caer al suelo, detonaban como si fueran pesadas bombas. Durante todo ese tiempo, el suelo no dejó de sacudirse como si se tratara de una gelatina, varias veces tal sacudida hizo caer al suelo al hombre de cabellera rubia.

– _¡Auxilio, auxilio estoy atrapada!_

A unos diez metros de distancia, un lujoso automóvil estaba volcado. La joven pareja que lo utilizaba intentó huir, pero una explosión cayó cerca de ellos sacándolos del camino y volteándolos. El conductor murió, pero su acompañante femenino aún se mantenía vivo. Shapner la vio a la distancia, esa larga cabellera pelirroja era familiar para él…era Ángela una compañera suya en la preparatoria.

Shapner dejó a Ireza en el suelo, y comenzó a marchar hacia el automóvil. Lo que ni él ni Ángela habían notado, fue que el tanque de combustible tenía una fuga y la gasolina comenzaba a derramarse por toda la carretera. Un par de cables del sistema eléctrico del motor, dejaban caer pequeñas chispas que por muy poco tocaban el inflamable líquido.

– _Tranquila, ya voy…ya voy_–Shapner estaba a poco de llegar, Ángela le sonrió al verle pero su sonrisa se borró cuando unas chispas cayeron en la gasolina, el tanque de combustible explotó destruyendo por completo el vehículo, a Shapner la explosión lo mandó a volar mientras la mujer pelirroja moría calcinada.

Ambos rubios inconscientes sobrevivieron, al mismo tiempo que las demás personas en aquella ciudad morían. Desde el firmamento los androides vieron la devastación y la destrucción que sus manos forjaron, sin nada más que hacer o decir los dos se alejaron volando. Pero al retirarse no se percataron que alrededor de unas ochenta personas aún se negaban a morir, al salir el sol al día siguiente esas personas se reunieron.

Ireza y Shapner fueron encontrados al igual que a Videl, los tres fueron llevados al campamento recién levantado donde fueron atendidos. Los rubios despertaron primero, mientras la pelinegra aún dormía.

– ¿Qué pasa, dime? –Él alcanzó a escuchar los leves gemidos de su amiga, Shapner le habló mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos–mejor no digas nada–ella ocultó su rostro en su cuello al sollozar, y por qué negarlo, él esa noche también lloró.

Videl en su cama permanecía con los ojos abiertos, ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, las había usado todas.

* * *

Las joyas se deslizaban suavemente entre sus delgados dedos, anillos con diamantes adornaban sus manos. Broches lujosos mantenían sus cabellos rubios peinados, a todo eso, su hermano la miraba algo aburrido. Número dieciocho disfrutaba de los accesorios que le pertenecieron a la esposa del campeón, como les era usual, antes de devastarlo todo saquearon el lugar en busca de algo que valiera la pena.

El androide diecisiete le quitó la mirada a su hermana, y con sus manos pasó lentamente las páginas de un álbum fotográfico. En las fotografías aparecía el rostro de su más reciente víctima, a su lado, una mujer y una niña muy parecida a ella también aparecían. Algunas imágenes mostraban las vivencias de una típica familia, sólo que esa familia no era para nada típica, era la familia de Mr. Satán.

Fotos de una pequeña bebé, retratos de la familia, imágenes de viajes vacacionales, el androide veía todo eso con aburrimiento y desinterés. Ambos androides ahora estaban en la mansión que usurparon años atrás, la cual se convirtió en su guarida donde recolectaban todo lo que robaban, sobre todo la rubia de número dieciocho, quien comenzaba a guardar toneladas de ropa elegante siendo esta su mayor debilidad.

El robot masculino prosiguió viendo las fotos, pronto llegó a la imagen de un hombre levemente musculoso, con un notorio y peculiar peinado que sostenía en alto un cinturón bañado en oro, ese pobre diablo–como le llamaba número dieciocho–resultaba ser precisamente el mismo sujeto que los retó a los dos a una pelea.

Diecisiete comenzó a recordarlo todo, habían volado durante la noche hasta llegar a esa pequeña ciudad. A los hermanos cibernéticos les sorprendió que nunca hayan ido allí, era como un oasis rodeado de infiernos. No les fue difícil hallarlo, siendo el hombre más adinerado de la ciudad era lógico suponer que viviría en la única mansión que allí había.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, encontraron un poco de resistencia aún así fue fácil de mitigar:

– _¡Son los androides!_ –el androide diecisiete disfrutó como nunca, al escuchar a la anciana mucama gritar al reconocerlos.

En menos de un minuto los guardaespaldas y vigilantes de Mr. Satán los rodearon, era una desventaja de doce a uno, pero a para ellos no eran nada. Entretanto los ayudantes del campeón no daban crédito a lo que veían, frente a ellos número diecisiete sonreía mientras posaba su mano derecha en su cintura, a su vez, que su otra extremidad se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Su hermana por su parte, tenía una expresión estoica con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Aquellos hombres sintieron como las manos les temblaban, el sudor les bañaba de pies a cabeza. Ninguno de los allí presentes supo quién disparó primero, pero lo que sí supieron fue que segundos más tarde los demás lo hicieron.

– _¡Ahhhhhhh!_ –las balas de grueso calibre se aplastaban al tocar su impenetrable piel, los androides sólo se burlaron con una mueca que pasaron por sonrisa.

Los casquillos vacíos rebotan en el suelo, pronto los cargadores de las armas se terminaron de vaciar, fue allí cuando los gritos llenos de terror comenzaron. Las finas paredes enchapadas en mármol se llenaron de salpicaduras de sangre, los candelabros que daban luz se columpiaban silentemente mientras que debajo de ellos la habitación se llenaba de cadáveres.

Caminaron esquivando los cuerpos regados por el suelo, hasta que llegaron a una habitación que parecía ser una oficina. Al ingresar lo vieron, era el renacuajo que se atrevió a retarlos a pelear. Este se levantó con calma de su silla, y luego rodeó su escritorio hasta encararlos.

– _Dijiste que nos esperabas, aquí estamos_–diecisiete rompió el sepulcral silencio.

– _Sí, ya lo noté_–respondió algo temeroso, pero en el fondo le agradecía al cielo que su hija estuviera fuera de casa en ese momento.

– _Bueno, vamos directo al grano…te daré la ventaja de dar el primer golpe_–la hermosa pero sanguinaria mujer se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

– _Sí…aquí voy_–el campeón se preparó para acertar un golpe directo, pero en lugar de eso sacó su viejo revólver y le disparó directamente al rosto de la mujer.

La pequeña nube de pólvora se disipó, y mostró a la rubia completamente intacta. El campeón no creía lo que veía, frente a él número dieciocho le mostró sus dientes y entre ellos la bala yacía atrapada. El androide femenino se volteó a un lado y escupió la bala, la cual destrozó un jarrón colocado en una repisa.

Diecisiete al ver la cara pálida y asombra del humano, en un rápido movimiento le arrebató el arma y frente a sus ojos la aplastó con sólo usar la mano. Dieciocho también aprovechó y lo golpeó directo al pecho, el tremendo puñetazo lo mandó a volar, chocó con su escritorio haciéndolo añicos. Sangrante, con varios huesos rotos, el campeón de la humanidad se vio derrotado pero sobre todo indefenso.

– _¡Es sólo un pobre diablo, nos hizo perder nuestro tiempo!_ –exclamó molesta la rubia.

Número diecisiete no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia el moribundo hombre y sin piedad alguna apoyó su pie en su cuello. Aplicó presión sobre él con crueldad, el padre de Videl sintió que la vida se la escapaba de las manos, pronto el sonido seco de los huesos rompiéndose se oyó, los ojos de Mr. Satán aún abiertos veían hacia el inmenso vacío.

– _Veamos si aquí algo vale la pena_–su hermana caminó hacia una caja fuerte, la abrió con relativa facilidad destrozando su puerta de metal, pero lo único allí contenido era un común y corriente álbum fotográfico. La mujer lo ojeó un poco antes de tirarlo, diecisiete lo recogió impulsado por un viejo sentimiento humano: curiosidad.

Sintiéndose los reyes del castillo, ambos hermanos recorrieron habitación por habitación. Ella tomó la joyería que fue de la esposa del difunto, él simplemente se divirtió destrozando las pinturas de Mr. Satán colgadas en la galería. Al terminar su recorrido, los hermanos se dieron esa mirada de complicidad que no necesitaba palabra alguna.

La mansión ardió en llamas segundos después, al terminar allí les dedicaron sus feroces ataques a la desamparada ciudad. Ellos como los directores de una orquesta afinaron los instrumentos, los gritos agónicos, los ruegos de clemencia, y demás quejidos moribundos eran guiados por sus manos. Al terminar con la matanza, se retiraron dejando su acostumbrada huella de muerte.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa porquería? –le cuestionó su hermana al terminar de arreglarse.

– Sólo quería verlo–respondió.

– Salgamos a alguna parte, estoy segura que en las regiones del noroeste aún hay humanos escondidos–aseguró antes de marcharse.

– Por mí está bien–al salir número diecisiete lanzó el álbum al suelo, sin encontrarle ningún valor le disparó una ráfaga de su energía.

Las fotografías ardían hasta consumirse completamente, en un retrato en particular, Mr. Satán junto a su esposa y su hija sonreían a la cámara, las llamas comenzaron a devorar las esquinas de la imagen quemándola con calma hacia el interior, el fuego pronto carbonizó los rostros sonrientes, al final esa fotografía quedó igual que el resto del mundo…hecho cenizas.

* * *

Después de dos semanas desde los ataques, todos ya habían asimilado la idea de haberlo perdido todo. El agua y la comida era muy poca, los grandes campos de cultivos que algunas vez tuvieron ahora sólo eran terrenos estériles. Buscaron en las ruinas de supermercados y tiendas, hallaron muy poco, unas cuantas latas, algunos medicamentos, pero eso era mejor que no tener nada.

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no estamos seguros si permanecemos donde estamos–un oficial de policía que sobrevivió, les hablaba a los demás en medio de una reunión.

– ¿Adónde propone que nos vayamos?

– A donde sea menos aquí, estamos expuestos a simple vista–argumenta el policía–si los androides sobrevuelan esta zona nos verán y nos matarán, tenemos que ocultarnos donde nunca nos encuentren.

– ¡Pero no tenemos a donde ir!

– Sí lo tenemos, conozco un lugar donde ocultarnos.

– No te quedes callado niño bonito, habla de una vez–otro hombre le dijo de manera burlesca.

– Podemos irnos a la estación del metro, los túneles del tren subterráneo están bien construidos y podíamos vivir allí–Shapner les propone a los demás–como está bajo tierra los androides no nos encontrarán ahí, podríamos camuflar las entradas para que nadie que no sea de nuestro grupo no las encuentre.

– Un refugio subterráneo, como un búnker…me gusta la idea–reconoció el antiguo policía–bien lo someteremos a votación, todos los que estén de acuerdo levanten la mano…y ahora los en desacuerdo–él luego contó los votos–la mayoría está a favor, empaquen todo lo que puedan, estrictamente lo necesario…nos ocultaremos bajo tierra.

Las pequeñas carpas improvisadas se desarmaron, tomaron lo poco que les quedaba, algo de comida enlatada, unas cuantas botellas llenas de agua de lluvia, sin más que llevar caminaron al subterráneo. Como los caminos estaban destruidos, tuvieron que tomar otras rutas algo difíciles, esquivaron los escombros y demás ruinas hasta que finalmente llegaron.

No era lo que esperaban, la antigua entrada estaba colapsada y era inaccesible. Pronto buscaron otra entrada hasta que la hallaron, un agujero en el suelo algo pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pasara. Los hombres removieron las rocas de la entrada para ampliarla, descubriendo una escalera que se mantenía en buenas condiciones.

Antes de ingresar en los oscuros túneles encendieron antorchas, guiados por su luz descendieron finalmente. Tal como Shapner lo había predicho, la estación del metro se mantenía bastante intacta. Los corredores del metro habían resistido la devastación de la superficie, y aunque se notaban pequeñas grietas en las paredes, se mantenían en pie.

Al recorrer las vías del tren subterráneo, llegaron a una estación donde los pasajeros esperaban por la llegada del transporte. Allí vieron varias máquinas expendedoras de comida en buen estado, rompieron los cristales de las máquinas y sacaron las barras de chocolate, las bolsas con maní, los paquetes con papas fritas y las gaseosas en lata. Todo lo que era comestible fue saqueado, eso les durará como mínimo un par de horas, eso no bastaba para seguir viviendo.

Al asentarse en los túneles construyeron pequeñas habitaciones, eran diminutas casas, su nuevo hogar. Cuando terminaron de comer lo que tenían, una nueva pero desagradable idea los enfrentó. Escondidas bajo la superficie vivían cientos de ratas, era una excelente oportunidad para conseguir alimento.

Muchos se negaron ante la idea, pero eso era mejor que morir de hambre, si realmente querían seguir con vida debían comer lo que fuera por muy asqueroso que pareciera. Uno a uno los roedores fueron capturados, los cocinaron con fogatas, devoraron su carne como si se tratara de un banquete. Comer carne de rata pasó a hacer el menú diario.

Con el paso de más días, se encargaron de ocultar las entradas al metro, asegurándose de que sólo ellos supieran de su existencia. Cuando llovía recolectaban el agua, y cuanta cosa encontraran útil. El resto del mundo ya no importaba, eran ellos y nada más, la pequeña comunidad de sobrevivientes se aisló por completo.

Pero haber encontrado un refugio, tener comida y agua no los hizo olvidar un detalle, siempre que miraban a Videl la veían con recelo. Los demás cargaban en sus hombros la responsabilidad del ataque, culpaban a su padre a través de ella por todo. Muchos la aborrecían, y no toleraban ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

– Iré a caminar un poco, regresaré luego–la hija del fallecido campeón se despide de sus amigos.

– No te tardes, la comida estará lista pronto.

– ¡Qué bien, estofado de rata! –respondió con algo de sarcasmo.

Videl caminó por la intrincada red de túneles, mientras lo hacía se topó con los demás habitantes del subterráneo, quienes le daban duras miradas. La joven los ignoró, no tenía porqué sufrir por ellos, que los androides hayan destruido todo no fue su culpa, aunque le duela reconocerlo…su padre fue el causante de todo.

En sus sueños la mirada vacía en los ojos de su padre la atormentaba, el fantasma de su progenitor la perseguía a donde fuese. Las quemaduras en su piel se estaban sanando bien, pronto se quitaría esas incómodas vendas. Una vez libre de ellas, continuaría con lo único que le hace olvidar la triste vida bajo tierra: entrenar, perfeccionar su técnica de lucha y dejar su mente en blanco.

La débil luz de una antorcha le dio vida a su sombra, reflejada en una pared dicha sombra imitaba cada movimiento y cada pose de su cuerpo.

* * *

Atrapada en una pequeña jaula, una desdichada rata se retorcía del dolor. El roedor estaba tirado de espaldas, y sus patas se agitaban violentamente en el aire. Su pequeño corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado, su sistema respiratorio comenzaba a fallar. Sus chillidos agónicos resonaban en las paredes del laboratorio, cualquier persona hubiera sentido lástima por ese animal, sin importarle que fuera una rata de alcantarilla.

– El espécimen ya entró en la fase crítica, luego de haber sido infectado por el agente viral éste ya comenzó a afectarle–la científica describía todo en su grabadora de audio–en este experimento sólo puedo contar con un único paciente, por más que busqué esta vez no pude encontrar a más ratas, fue una verdadera suerte haber hallado por casualidad a esta, es como si intuyeran que las atrapo para experimentar con ellas.

En una mesa detrás de la mujer, un intrincado sistema de tubos, probetas y demás equipo se hallaba colocado. Viajando dentro de un tubo en forma de espiral, un líquido de color amarillento terminaba goteando en una probeta. Gota a gota la sustancia se terminó de destilar, al ver eso la mujer tomó una jeringuilla y hundió la aguja en la probeta.

Bulma fue llenando de a poco la jeringa, al estar llena fue hacia la jaula. Usando gruesos guantes para protegerse de las garras del animal, la madre de Trunks abrió la jaula y sujetó a la rata por el cuello. Al mantenerla firmemente sujeta, insertó la larga aguja metálica en la piel del roedor. Con su dedo pulgar fue empujando el líquido, hasta terminar de inocular al ratón. Al finalizar, cerró de nuevo la jaula y observó detenidamente.

– El suero antiviral experimental número catorce ya fue inyectado–continúa hablando a su grabador de voz–en los primeros minutos luego de la inoculación no se observan cambios, la rata aún sigue gritando, honestamente sus chillidos comienzan a molestarme–expresó la científica–en esta ocasión he variado los componentes en el suero número catorce, espero que el nuevo antiviral fortalezca el sistema inmunológico del huésped.

La peliazul reemplazó su grabadora por una cámara fotográfica, con ella capturó varias imágenes del espécimen para documentarlo. Mientras fotografiaba, notó como pausadamente los gruñidos del ratón se calmaban. Incrédula miró al monitor que mostraba los signos vitales del animal, los latidos y la presión sanguínea se normalizaban, la respiración también parecía mejorar.

– El espécimen ha normalizado su pulso y demás funciones vitales–habló asombrada de nuevo a la grabadora, ella lentamente se acercó demasiado a la jaula hasta mirar directamente al roedor–el suero experimental número catorce, de manera preliminar, ha mitigado los síntomas producidos por el agente viral…increíblemente a pocos minutos de haber sido administrado.

En sus trece intentos anteriores, todos sus antivirales fracasaron. Este parecía por fin hacer algo, a primera vista, el huésped infectado recuperaba un poco sus funciones básicas. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, después de tanto ensayo y error, finalmente sus esfuerzos comenzaban a funcionar. Sin embargo, aún era muy precipitado afirmar que había encontrado una cura para el virus, y así lo comprobó al mirar lo que pasó luego.

– Algo pasa, el espécimen ha comenzado a convulsionar inesperadamente–Bulma volteó a ver al monitor una vez más, las lecturas se habían disparado a las nubes.

Los gritos del pequeño animal se volvieron a escuchar, fuertes espasmos musculares lo sacudían, de su boca salía una especie de espuma. Bulma retrocedió con lentitud, era tan horrible lo que veía que simplemente cerró los ojos. Los chillidos fueron sustituidos por el silbido del medidor de signos vitales, el espécimen había muerto.

En sus pruebas anteriores ya había visto a los ratones morir por el virus, pero esta fue más grotesca que las anteriores. Con náuseas regresó su mirada, una vez más agradecía que Trunks no estuviera allí ni que supiera de sus investigaciones médicas. Ver como un ser vivo muere de esa manera tan horrible, sin duda no es algo que un niño deba ver.

– El suero experimental número catorce fracasó, el huésped murió–suspiró por un instante antes de continuar–al principio parecía funcionar, los síntomas desaparecieron casi de inmediato, pero al final la reacción fue muy violenta causando la muerte, a diferencia de las pruebas anteriores este antivirus afectó al ejemplar, tendré que investigar a fondo para saber qué falló y cómo solventarlo.

Dejó en la mesa la grabadora y se colocó de nuevo los guantes, seguidamente tomó otra jeringa y con ella sustrajo una muestra sanguínea del roedor muerto. Normalmente hubiera incinerado el cadáver, pero esta vez procedería de manera distinta. Situó a la rata dentro de una cámara presurizada, enseguida sustituyó sus gruesos guantes de tela por unos de látex, los cuales se posicionaban en su lugar al introducir las manos dentro de unas aberturas especiales, con sus manos protegidas procedió a tomar un escalpelo.

Allí mismo, a varios metros bajo tierra inició con la autopsia. La científica lo presentía, estaba cerca, su más reciente medicamento casi lo consigue pero algo falló, debía saber qué fue. Dentro de ese animal se hallaba la respuesta, pero ésta no se dejaría encontrar con facilidad. Las investigaciones implican buscar respuestas para lo desconocido, y esta no fue la excepción.

* * *

El ocaso se veía llegar, la luz del sol ya tomaba ese tono anaranjado que anunciaba su retirada. Una leve brisa movía las cortinas de la ventana, mientras decenas de libros y cuadernos de apuntes reposaban en un anaquel. Todos aquellos libros de estudio compartían el mismo destino, habían sido olvidados por su dueño, quien llevaba años sin ni siquiera tocarlos.

La mecedora se mecía de atrás hacia adelante con calma, haciendo que el piso de madera rechinara con cada movimiento. La aguja se colaba entre las fibras de la tela, dejando como una estela al delgado hilo que le seguía. Cada agujero, cada raspadura y cada trozo descosido eran vueltos a reparar, aquella tela con el pasar del tiempo se iba llenando de parches y costuras.

A Milk el dolor en sus envejecidas manos la estaba matando, pero no le importaba su propio bienestar, prefería arreglar ella misma las ropas de su hijo antes de verle andar desnudo. El joven se estaba quedando sin prendas para usar, la poca ropa que le quedaba se hacía harapos por culpa de los androides.

Gohan la visitaba muy poco, la última vez que lo vio o que supo algo de él fue hace meses, desde entonces no tiene noticias suyas. Sabía que su único hijo seguía con vida, algo se lo decía, si fuera lo contrario ya lo hubiera sabido, su instinto de madre la habría hecho sentirlo.

– Milk…Milk–su padre le llamaba– ¿estás aquí hija?

– Sí papá.

El corpulento hombre con algo de dificultad entró por la angosta puerta, en sus manos una canasta le acompañaba. Al verla sentada en esa mecedora cosiendo, le pareció ver a una anciana. Milk era como una esponja, todo lo malo que le rodeaba, sin importar si era pequeño o grande lo asimilaba.

Se echaba la culpa por los estudios abandonados de Gohan, si tan sólo hubiera sido más firme, tal vez él continuaría a su lado, pensaba. Milk se encerró en su propio mundo, gracias al parcial aislamiento de las montañas Paoz, ella imaginaba a su esposo aún con vida, a su hijo graduado de la mejor universidad que existe, un mundo sin androides.

Los androides, toda la culpa de sus desgracias la tienen los androides. Por ellos su hijo se marchó para enfrentarlos, por ellos Gohan nunca podrá asistir a una universidad como ella quería, por ellos todo cambió. Milk apretó con sus manos la tela que cosía, cada corte y raspón; cada mancha de sangre y sudor que esa tela tenía impregnada, fue por obra de ellos.

– Mira, logré encontrar todo lo que me pediste–él le enseñó la canasta.

– Déjame ver papá–su padre le entregó el canasto en las manos.

La viuda Son examinó los diferentes trozos de tela, y tal como su padre le dijo allí estaba todo lo que le pidió. Sobresaliendo entre las bobinas de hilo, estaban dos telas, una roja y otra azul. La mujer asintió en silencio, ya tenía lo necesario para su materializar su idea.

– No le digas nada a Gohan, quiero que sea una sorpresa para su cumpleaños–su hija le habló.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará confeccionar el traje?

– No sé, lo haré con calma para que quede perfecto, aunque me tome algo de tiempo.

– A Gohan le encantará, la última vez que lo vi me dijo que siempre le gustó la idea de usar un uniforme de pelea como el de su padre.

– Eso lo sé, pero no lo haré igual al de Goku, estoy segura que Gohan quiere ser como su padre pero no copiarlo, desea ser alguien sin ser la imitación de otro, así que le cambiaré algunos detalles al diseño.

A ella le dolía aceptarlo, pero por más que lo deseara sabía que Gohan no dejaría de enfrentar a los androides. En sus anteriores cumpleaños le regaló libros, con el propósito de hacerlo volver a sus estudios, pero sus intentos nunca dieron frutos. Aquellos libros sin usar, sólo acumulaban polvo sobre sus cubiertas.

El sol se había ocultado por completo, y con la luz de una tenue lámpara comenzó con su trabajo. Extendió la tela roja sobre una mesa, al tenerla completamente liza trazó unas líneas con tiza. Con sus tambaleantes manos utilizó unas tijeras, con ellas cortó las marcas de tiza que le servían de guía.

Aquel uniforme que confeccionaba con sus propias manos, sería la inspiración para la agobiada mente de su primogénito, aquella sencilla ropa lo hará ser tan fuerte como su padre.

* * *

Una fogata calentaba el pequeño campamento que compartían dos hombres, sobre el fuego varios pescados ensartados en barrillas de madera se cocinaban. Trunks se frotaba las manos al sentir el calor de las llamas, Gohan tranquilamente agregaba más leña para mantener el fuego ardiendo.

– Es un lugar muy hermoso, qué bueno que los androides no hayan pasado por aquí antes–comentó el niño de cabellos lilas.

– Sí, es verdad–respondió Gohan al verle–te felicito Trunks, has mejorado mucho tu manejo de la espada, tal como lo esperaba comienzas a superarme poco a poco.

– Gracias Gohan–contestó sonrojado Trunks, para él significaba mucho que su héroe, su maestro, le felicitara–pero aún me falta mucho para ser como tú.

Estaban rodeados por altísimos árboles, y la luz de la fogata apenas atravesaba el denso follaje. Dentro y oculta entre tanta vegetación, una pequeña comunidad de leñadores existía. Antes de la llegada de los androides, el pueblo talaba los árboles con cuya madera fabricaban una gran cantidad de muebles así como madera para chimeneas.

Sus ganancias eran respetables, y con eso tenían lo suficiente para vivir. Pero al aparecer los androides, estos exterminaron a casi todos sus compradores y la comunidad cayó en la ruina. Al ser un poblado muy pequeño fueron olvidados por el resto del mundo, pero en lugar de quejarse agradecían eso, ya que al no ser conocidos no eran blanco de los hermanos cibernéticos.

Gohan con el permiso de Bulma se llevó a Trunks para entrenar en otro lugar, la científica aceptó sin dudar, sería bueno para su hijo salir un poco y no estar siempre rodeado de las ruinas de la Capital del Oeste, adicionalmente, aprovechó la ausencia de los saiyajines para continuar con sus experimentos secretos.

Una inesperada explosión iluminó la noche, ambos guerreros saltaron de sus asientos de inmediato. A la distancia los gritos de tormento se esparcían entre los árboles, para Gohan tales ruidos le eran familiares y por reflejo voló hacia ellos. Trunks dudó un poco y aunque estaba temeroso le siguió, hasta que logró ver las llamas y la destrucción, mientras corría se tropezó con algo. El niño de cabellos lilas se topó cara a cara, por primera vez en su vida con la muerte, el causante de su tropiezo era el cadáver de un desdichado hombre. Trunks ahora veía con sus propios ojos, el horror que Gohan tantas veces le describió.

– ¡Ahhhhhhh! –una mujer abrazaba a su hija completamente aterrorizada, ella elevó su mirada sólo para descubrir que un altísimo árbol ardiente colapsaba sobre ellas. Pese a eso, una inexplicable fuerza las tomó a las dos salvándolas de la muerte. Su esposo invadido por el asombro, vio a su esposa e hija ser salvadas por un misterioso joven que literalmente flotaba en el aire, este desconocido las colocó en el piso con suavidad.

– ¡Son los androides! –dijo el saiyajin al verlos.

– ¡Gohan, otra vez tú! –diecisiete habló cuando lo vio.

– ¿Por qué siento que esto ya lo hemos vivido antes? –preguntó dieciocho, ante sus repetidos encuentros con Gohan.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, acaso no vas a decirnos que nos acabarás y todo eso? –cuestionó diecisiete.

– Está muy callado hoy–aseguró su hermana al ver lo silencioso que estaba el saiyajin.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan! –Trunks voló hasta estar cerca de él.

– ¿Quién es ese niño? –los dos androides no lo conocían.

"_¡No puede ser, por qué me seguiste hasta aquí!_"–Pensó frustrado Gohan–"_ahora ellos saben de la existencia de Trunks_".

– ¿Dime quién eres mocoso? –diecisiete se materializó a espaldas del niño con velocidad.

La mera existencia del hijo de Vegeta era desconocida para los hermanos cibernéticos, Gohan nunca se los mencionó, con la finalidad de proteger a Bulma y al mismo Trunks. Él tenía planeado revelarles su existencia, hasta que Trunks alcanzara el nivel suficiente como destruirlos, pero esa idea se desmoronó como un castillo de arena.

– Mi nombre es Trunks, y soy el hijo del príncipe Vegeta–respondió apresuradamente, sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

– ¡No les digas nada, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!

– ¿Hijo de Vegeta? –dieciocho miró a su hermano–no sabía que ese enano tuviera un hijo.

– Así que dime, hijo de Vegeta–número diecisiete se inclinó hacia él– ¿quién es tu madre?

– Bueno, mi mamá es…

– ¡Ya fue suficiente! –Gohan pateó a diecisiete en el rostro, para evitar que Trunks hablara más de lo debido– ¡aléjate Trunks, escóndete en un lugar seguro!

El androide dieciocho se aventuró cansada de tanta palabrería, y sin poder resistirse golpeó a Gohan con un puñetazo al rostro, seguidamente con un rápido giro le propinó un codazo al pecho que lo lanzó al suelo. Una vez allí, la mujer comenzó a pisotearlo en repetidas ocasiones, pero el saiyajin soportó cada ataque de ella.

Tambaleante se puso de pie, él sabía mejor que nadie que a los androides les gustaba jugar, así que simplemente les siguió el juego, él respondió con una seguidilla de golpes que la rubia con facilidad esquivó. Viendo como su hermana se distraía con el saiyajin, diecisiete se concentró en el niño al que le brindó una lluvia de ataques, Gohan al verle se interpuso cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y uno a uno recibió los poderes de diecisiete.

La pequeña nube de humo se marchó, frente a los gemelos apareció un Gohan levemente herido, con su ropa destrozada, pero con su temple intacto. Un repentino recuerdo del pasado cruzó su mente, su maestro alguna vez hizo lo mismo por él cuando Nappa estuvo a punto de matarlo, sin embargo, el desenlace fue distinto.

– ¿Qué estás esperando? –le preguntó sin verlo– ¡aléjate de aquí!

– Pero Gohan…

– Nada de peros, le prometí a tu madre que te regresaría ileso y pienso hacerlo… ¡vete cuánto antes!

Trunks no dudó y se marchó volando, al ver como se escapaba diecisiete le disparó una vez más, pero otro rayo de energía proveniente de Gohan interceptó su ataque. El hijo de Goku limpió la poca sangre que sus labios emanaban, y con un grito poderoso cambió el color de sus cabellos a un tono dorado. Las personas que miraban la lucha a escondidas se tallaron los ojos impresionados, era la primera vez que veían semejante cosa.

– Déjame ver si entendí, ese niño se llama Trunks y es hijo de Vegeta–número diecisiete dedujo en voz alta–y por lo que vi, parece que tú lo estás entrenando… ¿verdad Gohan?

Él guardó silencio.

– Bueno veo que estoy en lo cierto, tremenda sorpresa no te parece dieciocho, ahora tenemos dos juguetes para jugar–pero ella no dijo nada, y sólo miró a Gohan elevar su poder.

Pequeños fragmentos del suelo levitaban junto a su aura, él sólo endureció su mirada hacia los androides. Tanto diecisiete como dieciocho notaron algo diferente, había determinación en su rostro pero aquella expresión de resignación que normalmente le encontraban ya no estaba, era como si él los combatiera sin sentir ningún rencor, ese Gohan no era el de siempre.

Ambos androides de manera conjunta le arrojaron un mortal rayo de energía, la explosión no tardó en llegar pero el semisaiyajin sobrevivió al recibir el ataque con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡Masenko! –Gohan usó una de las viejas técnicas de su niñez, aunque no eliminó a sus oponentes con eso, sí logró dañarles un poco sus vestimentas.

A diecisiete le fascinó la idea de un Gohan más combativo y menos sumiso, ya se estaba cansando de siempre ganarle con tanta facilidad, así que incrementó su velocidad y consiguió golpearlo de lleno en el mentón, Gohan salió disparado hacia el cielo por el golpe, pero usando su ki pudo detenerse en seco y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el androide.

Mientras volaba Gohan disparó una pizca de su ki al piso, la luz que se produjo cegó a diecisiete quien lo perdió de vista, sin que lo viera el saiyajin se materializó detrás de él justo a tiempo para patearlo por la espalda. Dieciocho se llevó la mano a la cara, al ver como su hermano cayó en un truco tan infantil.

Cuando volvió a mirar notó que Gohan ya no estaba, la rubia lo buscó frenéticamente sin hallarlo. De repente a su lado derecho un destello llamó su atención, al ver la luz abrió fuego contra ella creyendo que era él, tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando descubrió que no se trataba de él sino de una simple esfera de ki. Gohan reapareció frente a ella con gran velocidad, y sin darle ni un segundo para pestañar le propinó una seguidilla de puñetazos por todo el cuerpo.

– ¡Vamos Gohan, véncela! –Trunks escondido lo alentaba al verlo pelear– ¡acábala!

Finalmente el androide dieciocho terminó chocando contra unos árboles, los cuales se derrumbaron ante el impacto. Gohan aterrizó algo agitado pero sereno, estaba vez no estaba enceguecido con la idea de cobrar venganza, simplemente los atacaba manteniendo la calma, y al hacerlo un sentimiento de incredulidad lo abrumó, por primera vez en años él no era la indefensa víctima.

– ¡Ahhhhh! –diecisiete reapareció para intercambiar golpes con él, mientras tanto una enfadada dieciocho veía como su ropa se estaba destrozando por culpa del saiyajin. La rubia se desplazó para ayudar a su hermano, entre los dos le sujetaron los brazos y lo aventaron al aire, con su gran velocidad lo alcanzaron en pleno vuelo y con un par de puñetazos en la espalda lo enviaron directo al suelo.

Mientras descendía Gohan se colocó de tal manera que aterrizó con sus manos, al tocar el suelo se impulsó con una pirueta y cayó directo sobre sus pies. Ambas creaciones del Doctor Gero le dieron caza, arremetiendo contra él de manera conjunta. Sin embargo, las energías del saiyajin disminuían y lentamente fue perdiendo la leve ventaja que tenía sobre ellos.

– Algo cambió, no es el mismo enclenque de siempre–mencionó dieciocho.

– Sí, ya lo había notado, y eso me encanta–afirmó diecisiete–así nos divertiremos más, ya estaba cansado de ganarle siempre tan fácil.

Trunks desde lo lejos sintió como el ki de su maestro se debilitaba, simplemente no podía mantener la misma intensidad al luchar por mucho tiempo, y los androides se aprovecharon de eso. Y así, los dos lo rodearon dándole una lluvia de golpes y patadas, a lo que Gohan con algo de torpeza esquivaba o bloqueaba uno que otro golpe, no obstante, algunos sí lo impactaban.

Como consecuencia de su lucha, el frondoso bosque que los rodeaba se iba destruyendo metro a metro. Las llamas que consumían el bosque se expandían más, ante esto Gohan llevó la lucha al cielo para disminuir un poco la destrucción, mientras volaba ambos guerreros robóticos le perseguían.

Gohan se detuvo en el aire, segundos después los dos gemelos lo rodearon uno a cada lado. Los puñetazos junto a las patadas iban y venían, pero sin que los androides lo esperaran él reaccionó, y justo al gritar él extendió sus brazos hacia ellos arrojándoles un poco de su poder, y así logró quitárselos de encima.

El brillo del ataque se disipó, y aún en medio de la oscuridad de la noche los dos androides aterrizaron. Sus ropas estaban rotas pero nada más, una vez más Son Gohan falló al intentar vencerlos. Pero a diferencia del pasado, él no perdió el conocimiento y aunque fue derrotado al menos les complicó un poco las cosas.

Gohan abrió los ojos con lentitud, estaba atorado entre la gruesa madera de un tronco. Varias astillas afiladas se incrustaron en su piel, y el dolor de los golpes lo afligían. Vio a los dos androides alejarse en la noche, no sin antes lanzar unos últimos ataques a la villa de leñadores. Pero su preocupación se concentró en Trunks y no en él, rápidamente se levantó y lo buscó por medio de su ki.

Sentía su presencia, él estaba vivo. Aliviado lo encontró de bajo de un árbol caído, estaba levemente herido a causa del último ataque de los androides. Gohan lo cargó en sus brazos, al mirar a su alrededor vio el bosque consumirse, los pobres animales que allí vivían también huían de la devastación. Si el fuego se expandía todavía más, terminaría con las pocas casas que aún quedan.

El hijo de Son Goku volteó a su derecha, un hombre estaba aparado mirándolo y éste extendió sus manos.

– Yo cuidaré del chico, por favor apague el fuego.

* * *

Trunks se despertó de repente, estaba en una pequeña pero cálida habitación. Un par de vendas le cubrían la frente y su estómago, le dolían pero sus heridas no eran mortales. Logró sobrevivir a su primer enfrentamiento con los androides, a los seres para los cuales estaban entrenando, las personas que asesinaron a su padre cuando él era un bebé. Posó sus pies en el piso, era una cabaña acogedora y al abrir la puerta para salir lo primero que buscó fue a Gohan.

– No sé cómo agradecerte, dígame que debo hacer para pagar mi deuda con usted–un humilde hombre le dijo con sinceridad–le salvó la vida a mi hija y a mi esposa.

– No es necesario, no me debe nada–respondió Gohan.

– Se lo ruego, quiero pagar mi deuda–el hombre era persistente, su esposa e hija eran lo más valioso para él–además usted salvó lo que queda del pueblo.

Anoche le confió la seguridad de Trunks a ese hombre, para poder apagar el fuego sin obstáculos. Lo consiguió gracias a su ki, con esa energía liberó ondas choque por todo el bosque mitigando las llamas. Las personas de la comunidad al verle usar su poder, comprendieron que no era ningún sueño, y que por más increíble que fuera era real.

– ¡Haré lo que usted quiera!

Gohan un poco incómodo lo miró, no era usual recibir tanta gratitud. Por más que le dijera que no, el caballero frente a él insistía. Para no menospreciar su ofrecimiento, Gohan pensó en algo.

– Veo que tienes una pequeña herrería–dijo al ver el taller de aquel hombre– ¿eres bueno forjando el metal?

– ¡Soy el mejor de este pueblo, puedo hacer lo que sea! –exclamó orgulloso.

– De acuerdo, si realmente quiere pagarme por lo que hice–se detuvo un momento, pero continuó con sus palabras–entonces le haré un encargo.

– ¡Dígame, haré lo que usted quiera!

– Quiero que me forje una espada, una que sea resistente y con una hoja muy afilada–le pidió–tiene que ser perfecta.

– ¡No hay problema! –Expresó emocionado– ¡con estas viejas manos haré la mejor espada que haya visto este mundo!... ¡no le fallaré, se lo juro por mi vida!

– Se lo agradezco, aunque quiero que esto sea un secreto–Gohan le aclara–sólo lo sabremos usted y yo, nadie más debe saberlo ni su esposa ni su hija y mucho menos el niño que me acompaña…es importante que él no sepa nada de la espada…aún no–dijo al sentir la presencia de Trunks acercarse.

– Puede confiar en mí, mis labios están sellados.

– Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, yo lo visitaré periódicamente para ver como va el trabajo…y así la recogeré cuando esté lista.

– Como usted diga–ambos estrecharon sus manos sellando el pacto.

– ¡Gohan! –Trunks salió de la cabaña, y encontró a los dos hombres juntos– ¡Gohan!

– Trunks–él le sonrió cuando el niño saltó para abrazarlo.

– ¡Qué bueno verte!

– A mí también me alegra verte, pero ya es tiempo de volver con tu madre.

– Sí.

Los dos se despidieron de los pobladores sobrevivientes, para luego partir volando. Las personas quedaron asombradas al verlos volar, sin duda eran seres especiales. Los niños del poblado comenzaban a hablar del guerrero dorado y de sus poderes, una nueva leyenda había nacido. Mientras los demás contaban la historia, un hombre trabajaba con esmero.

Su martillo golpeaba el metal una y otra vez, la pieza metálica tomaba forma al brillar al rojo vivo. Chispas saltaban del metal al ser martillado, capa a capa la hoja de acero fue doblada y vuelta a doblar para darle resistencia. Sujetó la hoja hirviente y la sumergió en un recipiente con agua, el vapor no tardó en aparecer al enfriarla.

El herrero la sacó del agua para examinarla, su trabajo apenas comenzaba. Esa espada necesitaría muchas horas de duro trabajo para darle forma, luego debería pulirla y finalmente afilaría su hoja. Algo le decía que esa arma se enfrentaría a los androides, así que se propuso hacerla lo más fuerte posible. Las manos de un valiente empuñarían esa espada, y con ella haría justicia.

Con sus manos la sostuvo para contemplarla, esa espada será el alma de un joven guerrero.

**Fin Capítulo Quince**

Gracias a Elestir, Artemisa-Cazadora, Iori-Jestez, Bulleto, Misora Naomi, Animedbz, Sakura-Selene y a Una lectora por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Lamento ser tan lento en actualizar, pero tengo poco tiempo para escribir, espero que les haya gustado el episodio. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	16. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 16**

Era un día caluroso, los pasillos de la Universidad del Oeste estaban atestados de estudiantes caminando en direcciones opuestas. El fin de semestre se acercaba, haciendo que los alumnos se emocionaran ante la cada vez más cercana ceremonia de graduación. Muy pronto todos serían profesionales en distintas ramas científicas, y con sus diplomas en mano, cada uno de ellos lucharía para entrar en el mismo lugar: la Corporación Cápsula.

Gohan caminó por los corredores atravesando por completo el campus universitario, llegando a las habitaciones ocupadas por los estudiantes. El primogénito de la familia Son estaba muy cerca de graduarse, su madre estaba más que orgullosa, al fin su anhelo se cumplió, Gohan se graduaría con honores.

– _¡Gohan, despierta!_ –una voz lo llamó, haciendo que él mirara en varias direcciones.

Solo, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, tomó uno de sus abultados libros de texto para dar inicio a una larga tarde de lectura. Mientras pasaba las páginas con las yemas de sus dedos miró de soslayo, en una mesa cercana reposaban varios retratos de amigos y familiares. En uno él posaba abrazado con su madre y padre; en otra aparecía junto con su abuelo y demás amigos.

Él no podía pedirle más a la vida, desde la derrota de Freezer hacía más de quince años la paz absoluta reinó sobre la Tierra. Gohan al volver de aquella batalla, retomó sus estudios por orden de su madre pero no abandonó del todo la lucha. Gracias a sus calificaciones y a una carta de recomendación firmada por Bulma Briefs, Gohan ingresó sin problemas en la mejor universidad que podía existir.

– _¡Gohan, Gohan!_ –por segunda vez, aquella voz le llamaba.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, Gohan se puso de pie y caminó a la entrada para abrir. Giró suavemente la cerradura abriendo por completo la puerta, al otro lado se encontró con un par de individuos para nada agradables. Frente a él un hombre de cabello negro se mantenía de brazos de cruzados, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios le sonría hipócritamente a su vez que jugaba con su cabellera.

– _¡Por favor Gohan, despierta!_ –él escuchó dentro de su cabeza ese gritó angustiante.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, por más quiso moverse sólo consiguió sentir un terrible dolor. Un adolescente de cabellos lilas le sonreía mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, al mirar a un lado una mujer de mechones azulados también le obsequió una cálida sonrisa. Gohan pestañeó varias veces, todo había sido un sueño, su vida llena de paz no fue más que una ilusión.

– Nos alegra verte de regreso Gohan, casi nos dejas–Bulma le dijo, al verlo consciente.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó muy confundido–no recuerdo nada.

– Hace una semana continuábamos con el entrenamiento, cuando vimos a los androides atacar un poblado, tú me dijiste que me marchara para que pudieras pelear con ellos–le explicó su joven alumno–me escondí hasta que sentí como tu ki se desvanecía, te busqué hasta hallarte más muerto que vivo…

– Trunks te recogió trayéndote aquí, estuviste inconsciente por una semana–Bulma continuó hablándole–será mejor que descanses más, aún no estás completamente recuperado de tus lesiones.

– Fue un sueño, no fue más que sólo un delirio.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Trunks.

– Nada Trunks, nada–respondió con dificultad–sólo que después de trece años de tormento, ya debería haber entendido que no tengo el lujo de hacerme ilusiones.

Gohan al verlos marcharse para dejarlo reposar, se sumergió en sus pensamientos por completo. Él suspiró percibiendo un punzante dolor en sus pulmones, mover un sólo músculo le causaba un terrible dolor. Pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a semejantes dolencias y tormentos, él era como un pararrayos donde desembocaba parte de la maldad de los androides.

Trece años…trece malditos años llenos de dolor, tormento, tribulaciones y muerte. Un mundo que alguna vez estuvo rebosante de vida, con hermosos paisajes naturales, y numerosas ciudades repletas de habitantes, ahora no es más que un planeta moribundo que agoniza con cada día al ser destruido lentamente por los androides.

¿Cuántas personas han muertos en todos estos años?

¿Cuántas ciudades han sido destruidas?

¿Cuánto más tendrá que sufrir la humanidad?

Gohan no tiene las respuestas, pero lo que sí sabe es que no debe dar la guerra por perdida…aún hay esperanza. Esa esperanza ahora tiene catorce años, Trunks dejó atrás su infancia para convenirse en un adolescente, abandonó los juegos para aprender a pelear. Tristemente Trunks se fue familiarizando con los dolorosos entrenamientos, comenzando con su propia colección de cicatrices.

Por más hermoso, por más alentador y por más perfecto que fuera aquel sueño que tuvo, Gohan se alegra de haber despertado. No puede haber peor cosa que engañarse a sí mismo con un espejismo, por más desoladora y horrible que sea la verdad, es mejor que una hermosa mentira.

* * *

Las olas rompían contra la pequeña playa, el agua se perdía entre los granos de arena. La salada brisa marina movía con suavidad a las palmeras, varias gaviotas revoloteaban sobre la pequeña casa frente al inmenso mar azul. Con calma un par de hombres descendieron desde el cielo, al posarse sobre la arena las huellas de sus zapatos se marcaron sobre ella, pero las aguas del mar las borraban lentamente al tocarlas.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un dormido maestro Roshi, acostado cómodamente sobre su silla de playa. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una revista un tanto subida de tono, mientras sus ronquidos eran levemente amortiguados por ésta.

– Maestro despierte, maestro–Gohan lo llamó, aunque él seguía dormido.

– Ellos también están durmiendo–Trunks levitó un poco y vio a través de una ventana a Puar y Oolong dormir en los sofás de la estancia.

– Maestro, maestro despierte–él lo sacudió consiguiendo finalmente que el anciano abriera los ojos.

– ¿Quién es, Gohan eres tú?

– Sí maestro, soy yo.

Había pasado un mes desde su último encuentro con los androides, una vez más la historia se repetía para Gohan, los enfrentaba lo mejor que podía pero su poder seguía siendo insuficiente para vencerles y al final terminó herido de gravedad. Trunks le rescató a tiempo, permitiendo que Bulma se encargara de sus heridas.

– Maestro necesito hablar con usted.

– ¿Qué pasa Gohan?

Fue en esa misma isla cuando años atrás Goku le presentó a su hijo, el maestro al igual que los demás se asombró al saber que Goku era padre, en aquel momento pensó que era una broma. Y ahora aquel niño tímido que le temía a los cangrejos de la playa, se encontraba parado frente a él con muchos años y cicatrices encima.

– ¿Podría medir el poder de Trunks?

– ¿Medir su poder?

– Sí, quiero salir de una duda.

– Pues sí, claro.

– Acércate Trunks.

Debajo de sus gruesas gafas oscuras, sus ojos reflejaban cierta sorpresa. Trunks había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, no sólo en estatura sino también en fuerza.

– Trunks, quiero que eleves tu ki lo más que puedas–Gohan le ordenó.

– ¡Sí!

El hijo de Vegeta con calma comenzó a elevar su poder, al principio únicamente consiguió agitar sus cabellos pero con el pasar de los segundos la arena alrededor de sus pies comenzó a moverse. Un torbellino lo envolvió, el agua en la playa retrocedió varios metros mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura azulada. Todo en la isla se agitó, la silla de playa salió volando, la casa en medio de la isla se sacudió hasta sus cimientos despertando a Puar y a Oolong.

– ¡Un terremoto!... ¡un tsunami! –Oolong y Puar salieron de la casa asustados, pero se quedaron congelados al ver la escena frente a ellos.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – Trunks gradualmente fue descendiendo su ki hasta normalizarlo, el chico respiró agitado al limpiar un poco de sudor sobre su frente, ganando una orgullosa sonrisa de Gohan.

– ¿Y bien, qué opina maestro? –Gohan preguntó.

– ¿En qué consiste tu duda exactamente? –el maestro respondió con una pregunta.

– Trunks, ve a saludar a Oolong y Puar, tremendo susto les diste.

– ¿Tan grave es tu duda que Trunks no debe oírla? –le cuestionó el anciano, al comprender la capciosa petición del joven Son.

Gohan y el maestro de su padre se apartaron un poco de los demás, mientras el gato volador y el cerdo humanoide platicaban con el hijo del príncipe saiyajin.

– ¿Comparando mi poder con el de Trunks, cuánto tiempo tardará él en igualarme?

– ¿Igualarte?

– Sí–respondió– ¿cuánto tardará en hacerlo?

– El chico tiene una fuerza formidable, se nota que lo has entrenado bien–el maestro cruzó los brazos al mirar el suelo–pero aún está lejos de tu nivel, creo que podría tardar unos tres o cuatro años en igualarte.

– ¡Tres o cuatro años!... ¡maldición, es demasiado tiempo!

– Mi cálculo puede variar… ¿ha tratado de transformarse en súper saiyajin?

– Sí maestro, lo ha intentado pero todavía no lo consigue–contestó al mirar de soslayo a Trunks a la distancia–la transformación se obtiene cuando la rabia es tan grande que no se puede controlar, tiene que pasarle algo tan devastador como para que no pueda dominar su ira, sólo así logrará despertar al súper saiyajin que duerme dentro de él.

– A todo esto… ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?

– Es fundamental que Trunks supere mis poderes cuánto antes, él es la única esperanza.

– Le estás poniendo un peso muy grande a ese muchacho.

– Sí, lo sé maestro y créame que no me gusta hacerlo, en ocasiones cuando dormimos después de entrenar todo el día pienso en la terrible vida en la que sumerjo a Trunks, desde que sale el sol hasta que se oculta le enseño como atacar y como defenderse; y aún más importante, a como mantenerse con vida.

Gohan miró nuevamente al hijo de Bulma.

– Sé que lo que hago no tiene perdón, estoy amenazando la vida de un muchacho que hace poco era un niño, sufrirá dolores terribles y lo sé muy bien porque yo los he experimentado, estará a poco de morir, se preguntará muchas veces si vale la pena seguir peleando sabiendo que su rival es superior a él y por mucho, pero al final se dará cuenta que hace lo correcto.

– ¿Por qué hablas como si ya no estuvieras a su lado?

– Porque sé que así será, tengo la intuición de que moriré peleando, no sé cuándo será pero mi muerte se acerca, ya no valgo nada para los androides, están aburridos de mí–Gohan le dijo con honestidad mezclada con frustración–fui su juguete por muchos años, pero ya no los divierto como antes…me matarán cuando menos lo espere.

– Veo que estás convencido de ello.

– Lo estoy.

– Es triste escuchar que un guerrero anuncie y que acepte su propia caída, pero si ya estás seguro de eso yo no te haré cambiar de opinión–replicó el maestro–a Trunks le falta más trabajo, aún no está listo para ser tu relevo…siento que muchos miedos aún lo atormentan, pero siendo hijo de Vegeta los superará.

Gohan vio que su alumno iba bien encaminado, él continuará guiándolo y entrenándolo pero al final será Trunks por sí mismo quien luche. Ambos se despidieron del maestro y de los demás, volaron de regreso a casa de Bulma. Derrotista o resignado; desesperado o precipitado, se le podría llamar de muchas maneras, pero Gohan ya presiente que su suerte está echada.

* * *

Fluyendo lentamente un líquido de color púrpura viajaba dentro de un intrincado equipo de laboratorio, hasta terminar gota a gota dentro de una probeta. A un costado estaban las jaulas un poco viejas y maltratadas por los años de uso ininterrumpido, a un lado un gran pizarrón repleto de anotaciones mostraba en una línea de tiempo todos los fracasos y avances conseguidos por la investigación en curso.

Una taza de café ya algo frío reposaba sobre una mesa, la cual estaba inundada de documentos escritos con puño y letra de Bulma Briefs. La científica quien era una experta en campos como la física y la ingeniería, sabía prácticamente nada de biología o medicina, con el paso de los años ella misma se ilustró en dichos campos, ampliando sus conocimientos para cumplir su meta.

Con la ayuda de viejos libros de farmacología, Bulma fue comprendiendo contra quién luchaba y cómo derrotarlo. Con los años y gracias a varios experimentos ella documentó el proceso con el cual el virus infectaba, se multiplicaba y finalmente mataba. El método del ensayo y error le mostró sus fallas, guiándola hasta este preciso momento. Y tal como lo ha hecho en los últimos años, registró todo el experimento con su grabadora de audio.

– El antivirus experimental número doscientos setenta y cuatro, entra en la fase de prueba–Bulma agarró su taza de café y de un sólo sorbo lo bebió, estaba amargo y frío pero no le importó–el espécimen es de la misma clase que todos los anteriores, igualmente fue contagiado con el virus.

Seis años atrás, Bulma se tropezó con la que sería la clave de todo. En aquel experimento, al huésped infectado se le suministró un antivirus experimental el cual en los primeros segundos estabilizó al roedor enfermo; sin embargo, el medicamento le causó una fuerte reacción que finalmente le produjo su fallecimiento.

Al fracasar la prueba, le practicó una autopsia a la rata con la que vio un masivo fallo en los órganos del espécimen. Cuando examinó bajo el microscopio la sangre descubrió que el virus efectivamente había sido afectado, pero el antivirus alteró el orden químico del organismo provocando un masivo colapso que desembocó en la muerte.

– En este instante procedo a inocular a la rata con el antiviral–tal como lo había hecho cientos de veces en los últimos años, insertó la aguja en la piel atravesando los tejidos del animal, con su pulgar empujó el líquido dentro de la jeringa hasta hacer que la sustancia corriera dentro del torrente sanguíneo–el suero experimental número doscientos setenta y cuatro, ya fue administrado…ahora sólo me queda esperar.

Era más de medianoche, Bulma estaba más que cansada y los ojos le ardían ante la falta de descanso. Miró el monitor que mostraba los signos vitales del huésped, pero el sueño la comenzó a vencer cerrándole lentamente los ojos hasta dejarla dormida. Toda su investigación se resumía en esa prueba, si fallaba no le quedaría más salida que comenzar desde cero por millonésima vez.

Todo virus, sin importar su procedencia o tipo trabaja de manera similar. Primero entra en un huésped, ya sea ingresando por medio del aire o por contacto directo. Una vez dentro del organismo ataca células sanas, adhiriéndose a ellas a través de sus membranas. Cuando tanto el virus como la célula están conectados, el virus penetra la pared celular de la célula sana ingresando en su interior.

Al estar dentro, el virus introduce su ARN en el núcleo celular iniciando así con la fase de replicación. Con el paso del tiempo se multiplican los virus dentro de la célula, al final son tantos que estos no se pueden contener y inevitablemente destruyen la célula. Con la membrana celular desgarrada, las copias del virus son liberadas y así infectan a más células sanas repitiendo el proceso cientos de veces.

El virus que se llevó a Goku funcionaba así, pero sus víctimas eran las células cardiacas que controlaban al corazón. Al matar las células cardiacas, el corazón deja de funcionar no sin antes causar un tremendo dolor que sufre el paciente. Con la muerte de todas las células del corazón, éste también fallece llevándose consigo al huésped infectado.

Y es allí donde entra la vacuna creada por Bulma, con su intentó anterior descubrió que interrumpiendo el proceso con el cual el virus inyecta su ARN, éste no es capaz de replicarse y termina muriendo al ser detectado por el sistema inmune del huésped. Para lograr tal cosa, Bulma creó un antiviral que incluye enzimas específicas que destruyen las cadenas proteínicas del virus, impidiéndole multiplicarse.

Antes de proceder con la prueba, experimentó con pequeñas cantidades del virus bajo el microscopio viendo que su fármaco funcionaba. Pero para estar segura de su eficaz funcionamiento, debía probarlo en un organismo vivo. Una vez más, un inocente roedor debía sacrificarse en nombre de la ciencia.

– ¡Diablos, me quedé dormida! –Bulma sobresaltada se despertó, ya eran las ocho de la mañana–Trunks ya debe estar despierto, debo prepararle su desayuno.

La científica se levantó de su asiento mientras frotaba sus ojos, después de parpadear un par de veces miró de soslayo a la jaula del espécimen. Sus globos oculares se abrieron enormemente, su boca se abrió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La rata olfateaba tranquilamente el interior de su celda, pero eso no era relevante, sino el hecho de que estaba viva.

– ¡En nombre de Kamisama! –expresó en un susurro.

Bulma caminó hacia la jaula mirando asombrada al ratón vivo, rápidamente tomó otra jeringuilla y extrajo una muestra sanguínea la cual observó luego bajo la lente de un microscopio. Por más que buscó no encontró rastro alguno del virus, las células en la sangre eran normales y sanas. Ella, Bulma Briefs, la que alguna vez fue la mujer más rica del mundo…encontró la cura definitiva para el virus que mató a Son Goku.

– ¡No lo creo!

Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que lloraba, no por tristeza sino por alegría. Sollozó silentemente mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, luego las apartó y contempló. Aquellas manos ahora envejecidas con arrugas, le recordaban los años que pasaron desde la muerte de Goku y el comienzo del tormento, después de tantas malas noticias por fin una buena.

– Está hecho Goku, está hecho–habló entre lágrimas–sé que ahora es muy tarde para ti, pero cumplí mi meta, te vengué, maté al desgraciado que te llevó lejos de nosotros…

Con lentitud se puso de pie, y miró el techo del laboratorio sintiendo por un instante que hablaba directamente con el fallecido Son.

– Si tan sólo hubiéramos tenido esta cura antes, estoy segura que tú nos hubieras salvado de los androides–dijo Bulma–si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo, y darte la cura en el pasado… ¡cómo desearía poder retroceder el tiempo!

Inmediatamente registró los resultados obtenidos, y así como la composición exacta del antivirus. Aunque no había personas enfermas con dicho organismo microscópico, ella sintió que era necesario fabricar varias dosis del mismo por cualquier eventualidad inesperada. La maquinaria en el laboratorio inició entonces con la elaboración de la cura, guardando una dotación completa de ella.

Sujetó la jaula en sus manos y salió del laboratorio, subió por medio del elevador llegando hasta la superficie desde las instalaciones subterráneas. La calidez de la luz del sol golpeó su rostro cuando salió, al que cubrió con una mano mientras caminaba unos metros lejos de su casa. Se agachó hasta tocar el piso, y estando de rodillas abrió la jaula liberando al roedor.

Bulma vio como la rata salió con timidez antes de voltearse a mirarla, la científica la miró por varios segundos antes de que el animal saliera huyendo rápidamente. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista, una sonrisa leve se formó en sus labios. La satisfacción de cumplir con un objetivo personal, no tiene comparación alguna.

– ¿Qué haces mamá? –Trunks se asomó por la puerta.

– Nada Trunks…ve a lavarte, prepararé el desayuno pronto–ordenó sin voltearse a verlo.

– Como digas–él se marchó.

La mujer de cabellos azules se levantó nuevamente, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y caminó de regreso hacia su hogar. Ella quizás no tenga súper poderes, tal vez no sea una experta en artes marciales, pero ella sola enfrentó a su rival microscópico hasta vencerlo totalmente. Bulma Briefs, definitivamente, era una guerrera a su manera.

* * *

El vapor salía de la cacerola, la tetera chillaba por atención, el olor a condimento llenaba la cocina, la mesa estaba servida. Hoy era una fecha especial para una madre devastada por la preocupación y la zozobra, muchas veces pensaba dónde estaba su hijo luego de meses de no verlo, al menos hoy lo vería.

Milk había dejado de ser ella misma desde hace mucho, siempre encerrada en su habitación cosiendo y tejiendo día tras día, año tras año. Varios años atrás, se propuso darle a su hijo lo que consideraba el mejor regalo que le podría ofrecer. Con tela roja y azul; midió y confeccionó ella misma sin la ayuda de nadie cada parte del uniforme, cada costura la hizo con sumo cuidado dejándola con un acabado más que perfecto. Usó como guía el mismo traje que su difunto esposo solía utilizar, sin embargo, deseosa de darle a Gohan su propia identidad al vestir, le modificó levemente algunos detalles.

Muchos de los cumpleaños anteriores de Gohan no se celebraron, en ocasiones él estaba herido por alguna pelea, en otras estaba entrenando y llevaba meses sin saber de él, pero en su última visita hace unos cuatro meses él le prometió estar en casa para su próximo cumpleaños, Milk confiaba en la palabra de Gohan, sabía que él estaría con ella ese día.

Esa misma mañana, Ox Satán escuchó un estruendo en la cocina. Al levantarse de su cama y al inspeccionar dicho lugar, vio asombrado a su hija tomar y utilizar cada instrumento culinario disponible. Las cazuelas estaban a reventar, en la mesa de madera ya no cabían los ingredientes, los olores de los platillos siendo elaborados llenaron la casa entera.

El regalo de Milk estaba terminado y empacado, sin embargo él aún no tenía nada para su nieto. Cuando Gohan era niño, él le compraba cuánto juguete o libro encontraba en las tiendas, pero ahora con los androides sueltos ya no hay tiendas a las cuales visitar. A pocas horas de la fiesta, él buscó rápidamente algo que obsequiarle a su único nieto para su cumpleaños.

Al mismo tiempo que Milk cocinaba como para abastecer a un ejército, él rebuscó entre sus cosas sin hallar nada digno que regalar. Frustrado, recorrió la casa pensando qué hacer y fue justo al llegar a la puerta del ático que la esperanza lo impulsó a entrar. La puerta era pequeña, con su gran corpulencia le costó trabajo ingresar al polvoriento desván.

Muchas cajas sumergidas en telarañas se mostraban ante él, algunas contenían objetos que no habían sido usados en más de diez años, o incluso más. Buscó en cada una, más no pudo encontrar algo que sobresaliera. Cabizbajo se volteó para irse, pero cuando se marchaba vio como los rayos del sol entraban por una polvorosa ventana hasta terminar en una esquina.

Sus avejentados ojos debieron ajustarse lentamente, para finalmente distinguir lo que la luz le mostraba. Una sonrisa se amplió en sus labios al tomar el que sería un buen regalo para Gohan, rápidamente salió del ático para limpiar y decorar su presente. El regalo de Milk combinado con el suyo, eran la mezcla ideal para la ocasión.

Para cuando la puerta fue golpeada, cada bocadillo y plato fuerte ya estaba colocado sobre la mesa. Muchos de aquellos platillos, estaban elaborados con los inusuales ingredientes que sólo la montaña Paoz podría ofrecer, tanto animales como vegetales, alimentos que le harían agua la boca al mismísimo Son Goku.

Bulma, Trunks, Puar, Oolong y los maestros Karin y Roshi también se presentaron a la celebración. Aquella vieja casa solitaria en medio de la nada, se llenó de vida como años atrás no lo hacía. Gohan, aquel pequeño tímido que aprendió a pelear de un hombre de piel verduzca, que viajó a otro planeta a buscar otras esferas del dragón, hoy llegaba a los veintiún años de existencia.

Cuando él atravesó la puerta Milk no se pudo contener, lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, Gohan con vergüenza por no visitar a su madre en mucho tiempo sólo guardó silencio. Le dio de comer esta más no poder, ella quiera que él estuviera satisfecho. Por aquel día, Milk se sintió rejuvenecida, después de tantas lágrimas ya era tiempo de reír.

– Esto es para ti hijo–Milk le entregó su regalo, luego de años haciéndolo finalmente estaba en manos de su legítimo dueño.

– Gracias mamá–Gohan abrió el paquete, lo que vio le hizo recordar a su padre.

Bulma lo miró sin entender, él permaneció en calma unos cuantos segundos antes de mostrarles a los demás su obsequio. Un segundo de silencio se formó ante el recuerdo de Goku, Bulma quiso comentarles públicamente sobre su pequeño logro, pero ahogó sus palabras en el último instante, ya no tenía caso decirles que tenía la cura para el virus que mató a Goku, el remedio llegó trece años tarde, el paciente hace mucho que murió.

– Toma Gohan, espero que te guste–su abuelo también le dio su regalo.

Al terminar de desenvolver el presente, Gohan sostuvo en sus manos un par de botas. Aquel calzado le perteneció a su padre, pero luego de su muerte esperaron olvidadas rodeadas de polvo y telarañas hasta que fueran redescubiertas. Ox Satán las limpió y pulió devolviéndoles su antigua gloria, dejándolas como nuevas.

Bulma y Trunks le obsequiaron una cápsula que albergaba una casa, para que la usara cuando estuviera solo y así no viviera a la intemperie. El maestro Karin por su parte le dio una pequeña bolsa con semillas, aquellas diez semillas eran las últimas que habían, las plantas que las producían ya no daban fruto. Oolong, Puar y Roshi se disculparon al no tener nada que obsequiarle, Gohan les respondió que su presencia era el mejor regalo que le podían brindar.

El día no duró mucho, los pocos invitados se marcharon dejando a la familia Son descansar unida. Gohan se quedó una semana completa por petición de su madre, durante cada uno de esos días Milk intentó convencerle para que se quedara, hizo cuanto pudo por mantenerlo a su lado, le suplicó incontables veces, pero él no podía prometerle tal cosa.

Antes de partir para continuar con el entrenamiento de Trunks, Gohan usó su nuevo traje de pelea. Se miró fijamente contra el espejo, sin duda era un uniforme idéntico al de su padre excepto que las mangas eran más largas y que en su espalda estaba bordada su propia insignia. Era inspirado en su padre, pero dándole su propia identidad.

– ¿Ya te marchas?

– Sí.

– ¿Cuándo volverás?

– No lo sé, quizás en dos meses o tres.

– ¿Estarás en casa de Bulma?

– Algunos días, sólo si es necesario.

Antes de partir él le dio un abrazo, Milk simplemente guardó silencio.

– Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre.

– Mamá…

– ¡Vete, si te vas a marchar vete ahora, antes de que pierda la poca fortaleza que me queda!

– Yo la cuidaré, ve muchacho…ve.

– Adiós mamá, adiós abuelo.

Gohan se fue volando, si los androides eran culpables de destruir el mundo, él era el culpable de devastar su familia, sobre todo a su madre. Tal vez algún día ella le perdone sus constantes abandonos, quizás logre perdonarlo por todas esas noches de insomnio pensando en él.

Nada es eterno, algún día la pesadilla deberá terminar. Con aquella consigna se marchó volando, el infierno tenía que desaparecer ya sea por su mano o por la de otro. Sin embargo para Gohan, sus posibilidades de destruir a los androides por sí mismo eran pocas, por donde él mirase, todos los caminos conducen a la muerte.

* * *

Los túneles eran húmedos y oscuros, algunos contaban que en ellos se escuchan gritos y lamentos en las noches, muchos otros decían que esas eran voces de fantasmas, eran las almas en pena de las personas que murieron aquel día hace seis años. Habían pasado seis años desde que Orange Star City fue devastada, los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron se refugiaron bajo tierra ocultándose de los androides.

En estos años la población aumentó levemente, la vida continúa sin importar los dolorosos sucesos del día a día. Muchos hombres y mujeres que habían perdido a sus respectivos cónyuges, lentamente quisieron reconstruir sus vidas y terminaron casándose entre sí. Un ser humano soporta más el miedo a morir si tiene a alguien a su lado, tal cosa creó nuevas y pequeñas familias dentro del búnker.

Varios niños jugaban en los túneles del antiguo metro, sus padres no les permitían salir a la superficie por temor a ser vistos por los androides. Aquellos pequeños nunca habían visto la luz del sol ni sentido la brisa en el rostro, eran reclusos de su propio refugio, obligados a vivir bajo tierra conviviendo con ratas y demás insectos.

Un pequeño lloriqueo se escuchó entre las gruesas paredes de los túneles, sus ojos azulados se abrieron ante el ruido. Ella se levantó de su rudimentaria cama y caminó iluminada por una débil antorcha, pasó entre las endebles casas hasta llegar al origen del sollozo. Suavemente se reclinó sobre la cama de madera, lentamente retiró la sábana que escondía a la pequeña que lloraba.

– ¿Videl?

– Sí Rose, soy yo tranquila–ella habló con un tono de voz bajo– ¿por qué lloras?

– Tengo miedo, escuché otra voz gritando…me da miedo dormir sola.

– No hay nada de que temer, es sólo una creación de tu imaginación.

– Pero dicen que hay fantasmas aquí.

– ¡Tonterías, los fantasmas no existen! –respondió.

– No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

En los primeros días de su vida bajo tierra, los sobrevivientes se alimentaron únicamente de carne de roedor, en un comienzo esto les mantuvo con vida pero con los meses algunos enfermaban y ante la falta de medicamentos morían. Pronto comprendieron que dichos alimentos no eran del todo seguros, por lo que desistieron de consumirlos más.

– Te contaré una pequeña historia, así no tendrás miedo.

Cuando comprendieron que necesitaban otras fuentes de comida, un grupo se ofreció para regresar a la superficie y así buscar alimentos. Doce personas abandonaron la seguridad del refugio luego de meses bajo el subsuelo, al salir vieron las ruinas de su antiguo hogar, a donde fuese que se mirase sólo se observaba destrucción y desolación.

Al buscar entre los escombros, encontraron algunos vehículos que milagrosamente no estaban totalmente destruidos. Un camión, un autobús escolar y unas cuantas motocicletas, aquel descubrimiento fue más que perfecto. Cuando exploraron más de la destruida ciudad, se toparon con una gasolinera en la cual habían sobrevivido algunos contenedores con combustible, con aquellas nuevas herramientas el siguiente paso era lógico.

Repararon lo mejor que pudieron aquellos viejos vehículos, comenzando así con una cruzada en búsqueda de alimentos y otras cosas útiles. Mientras recorrían las carreteras abandonas, llegaron a la que alguna vez fue la estación de policía, al revisarla encontraron adentro rifles, escopetas, revólveres y municiones. Ahora que tenían armamento y transporte, entendieron que para encontrar comida debían salir de Orange Star City.

– ¿De qué trata la historia?

– Del guerrero dorado.

El pequeño convoy salió de la ciudad hacia Ryder City, aquella metrópoli estaba a pocos kilómetros y tal vez en ella podrían encontrar alimentos. Al llegar vieron que Ryder City compartía el mismo destino, estaba destruida casi en su totalidad. Pronto encontraron las ruinas de una tienda de comestibles, tomaron todo lo que aún fuera consumible además de cualquier otra cosa que valiera la pena.

Por obra de un milagro, algunos pobladores también se mantenían con vida y estos suplicaron ser llevador por ellos. Humanitariamente aceptaron, equiparon más vehículos y condujeron de regreso. El pequeño convoy triplicó su tamaño a la hora de partir, mientras viajaban los habitantes de Ryder City compartieron con sus nuevos aliados una asombrosa historia, la cual se contaría por años pasando de boca en boca.

– Se dice que es un hombre alto como un árbol y musculoso como un oso, su cabello brilla como el sol, a su alrededor arden sin lastimarlo unas llamas doradas y sus ojos son más azules que el cielo–Videl le relató a la niña–muchos afirman que cuando los androides aparecen él también lo hace, puede volar como un ave y su fuerza es sobrehumana.

La niña lentamente fue olvidando su temor.

– Algunos cuentan que lo han visto pelear con los androides, él salva a la gente al ver que éstos desean matarlos–continuó relatándole.

– ¿De dónde viene, acaso es un ángel?

– Nadie lo sabe con certeza, su nombre si es que lo tiene también es desconocido…la gente sólo se refiere a él como el guerrero dorado, es un héroe, un guardián, un protector…él está en todas partes y al mismo tiempo en ningún lugar.

– Me gustaría verlo.

– Hay una forma de hacerlo.

– ¿Cuál?

– Es simple, primera cierra los ojos y piensa en él…cuando menos lo esperes él aparecerá en tus sueños–le dijo mientras la arropaba con la frazada.

Videl se quedó hasta que Rose se durmió, la hija del fallecido campeón mundial sonrió tristemente. Rose era una niña pequeña de cinco años de edad, aún tenía permitido creer en cuentos de hadas y en seres mágicos…pero que en la realidad no existen.

– Serías una buena madre Videl, sabes dormir a los niños.

– ¿Ireza, qué haces despierta a estas horas?

– Escuché a Rose llorar, pero cuando llegué te vi con ella y no quise interrumpir–respondió su vieja amiga–siempre les cuentas esa historia, y cada vez que lo haces te escuchas más convencida de su veracidad.

– No digas eso, el guerrero dorado no es más que una historia, no existe–contestó la mujer de cabellos negros–si se las narro es para hacerles olvidar sus miedos, es mil veces mejor que piensen en un héroe imaginario que en los androides asesinos.

– ¿Pero y si es verdad, muchos juran haberlo visto?

– Creo en lo que veo, y hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no dejaré de pensar que sólo es un mito–al decir eso salió de la habitación de Rose junto a Ireza.

– En ocasiones es bueno tener fe y creer en algo.

– La fe, es un lujo para el que no tengo tiempo.

Ireza negó con la cabeza, Videl era una escéptica de primera y parece que nunca cambiará.

– ¿Irás mañana a buscar comida?

– Sí tengo planeado ir, estoy harta de estar metida en este agujero.

Ambas amigas se despidieron y tomaron rutas separadas, Videl entró en su pequeña casa construida con lonas y madera. Cuando se acostó en su cama, sintió que algo se movía entre las sábanas, sabiendo bien lo que era procedió a reparar el problema. Parecían que las ratas eran atraídas por ella, esta era la octava vez que una se metía en su cama. Con el roedor expulsado, ella se preparó para dormir de nuevo, mañana será un día ajetreado.

– ¡Cinco minutos, nos vamos en cinco minutos! –un hombre adulto con cabellera rubia les gritó a los presentes.

Los preparativos estaban listos, tal como se hace cada dos semanas los buscadores de comida saldrán precisamente a buscarla. Shapner se había convertido en el conductor oficial del único camión disponible, desde su adolescencia los motores y autos le encantaron aprendiendo de mecánicos hasta ser uno de ellos.

– Dile a Videl que se dé prisa, nos vamos–Shapner le habló a uno de los demás miembros del equipo.

– No tienen por qué decírmelo, aquí estoy–ella apareció frente a él.

– Perfecto–aseguró el rubio– ¡nos vamos ahora mismo!

Shapner se subió a la cabina del camión, inesperadamente Videl abordó también sentándose a su lado ganando una mirada inquisitiva del chofer.

– Dicen que eres buen conductor, quiero ver si es cierto–ella le habló de forma suspicaz.

– Pues entonces preciosa abre bien los ojos, porque estás a punto de maravillarte–y con dichas palabras, aceleró el motor.

Ireza se despidió con la mano al verlos irse, el convoy avanzó entre las carreteras dañadas saliendo de la destrozada metrópoli. El camión era escoltado por motocicletas y otros automóviles, en total veinte personas viajaban para cumplir su misión de encontrar alimentos. Shapner controlaba el camión mientras Videl revisaba un desteñido mapa, guiando al rubio en cuanto a qué ruta tomar.

Viajaron por varias horas hasta llegar un pequeño poblado, aquel pueblo parecía estar abandonado por sus habitantes pero no estaba destruido. La expedición se detuvo adentro del pueblo, una vez dentro todos salieron de los vehículos para iniciar la búsqueda. Pero antes de comenzar, se repartieron las armas.

– ¿Sabes manejarlo? –le preguntó Shapner al sostener una escopeta.

– Sí, que sea mujer no quiere decir que soy una inútil–respondió empuñando en sus manos un rifle.

– Ahora que lo pienso, te ves tremendamente sexy con un arma en las manos–afirmó en un nuevo intento por seducirla.

– ¡Cierra la boca! –ella por millonésima vez lo rechazó.

Una parte del grupo se quedó cuidando los vehículos, a su vez que los demás comenzaban a buscar alimentos. Un edificio en específico llamó su atención, había una tienda cubierta de polvo y telarañas. Videl, Shapner y otros dos individuos entraron a explorar, sin dejar de apuntar con sus armas revisaron cada estante de la tienda.

– Atún, aquí hay muchas latas de atún–Videl señaló.

– Esa es comida no perecedera, esa resiste mejor el paso del tiempo–Shapner replicó.

Comenzaron a llenar una serie de costales con las latas, también encontraron vegetales enlatados, y botellas de licor.

– ¡Cerveza, tengo años sin tomarme una! –el rubio exclamó con nostalgia.

Todos los alimentos que aún son comestibles fueron cargados en el camión, paulatinamente el compartimiento de carga se fue llenando. No obstante, otro lugar les interesó.

– Parece ser un consultorio médico.

– Busquen antibióticos, vendas…todo lo que sea útil.

– Penicilina–dijo Videl al tomar un frasco de dicho medicamento de una repisa.

Cuando medicamento encontraban, lo colocaban dentro del camión. Varias horas después, habían llenado completamente el furgón, comida, medicamentos, ropa y demás cosas, esta había sido una buena recolección. Ya dentro de sus vehículos, la expedición dio inicio el viaje de regreso a lo que quedaba de Orange Star City.

Sin que lo notaran, un grupo de personas los vigilaban a cierta distancia. Mientras ellos buscaban provisiones, estos individuos colocaron obstáculos en la carretera para cerrarles el paso. Hacía años que el gobierno mundial ya no actuaba, las personas se vieron obligadas a organizarse a ellas mismas si querían sobrevivir, haciendo que la humanidad se fragmentara, con lo que se hizo normal que grupos se atacaran entre sí robándose alimentos y demás cosas.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso? –Shapner preguntó al ver el bloqueo en la carretera.

– Eso no estaba allí cuando llegamos, algo anda mal–comentó Videl al sujetar con fuerza su arma de fuego.

La caravana se detuvo ante el camino bloqueado, cuando pensaban en rodear los obstáculos el sonido de las balas chocar contra la carrocería de sus vehículos se escuchó. Varios hombres armados los rodearon mientras les disparaban, sino hacían algo pronto los matarían.

– ¡Es una maldita emboscada! –Shapner gritó al agacharse de las balas que destrozaban el parabrisas del camión.

– ¡Con un demonio acelera, acelera! –Con la culata del rifle, Videl rompió el cristal de la ventanilla para sacar el cañón del arma, y con su ayuda inmediatamente respondió al fuego– ¿qué estás esperando, acaso quieres que nos maten?

– ¡Sujétate fuerte!

El hombre de larga cabellera rubia apretó el acelerador, el camión golpeó con fuerza la barricada atravesándola completamente. Con el camino libre, los demás automóviles del convoy aceleraron escapando de los disparos. Pero sus perseguidores no se rindieron, la cacería apenas comenzaba. Varios vehículos oxidados y algo descuidados salieron de los lados para darles caza, la autopista se convirtió en el escenario de una balacera.

– ¡Son bandidos, ladrones de carretera!

– ¡Ya me di cuenta! –Videl le respondió sarcásticamente.

Un motociclista se acercó por uno de los costados del camión, al estar a su lado disparó hacia la cabina impactándola en varias ocasiones. Videl apuntó y disparó en repetidas oportunidades alcanzando al motociclista haciéndolo caer de su potro mecanizado, al mismo tiempo los demás miembros del grupo utilizando sus armas se encargaban de los demás.

Moviéndose con calma una serpiente atravesaba la polvorienta y olvidada carretera, de repente percibió como una fuerte vibración sacudía el suelo, ante esto aumentó su velocidad cruzando justo a tiempo antes de ser arroyada por un pesado camión, persiguiéndole unos metros atrás varios automóviles oxidados y sucios se acercaban.

Uno de los miembros del convoy arrojó por la ventana una bomba improvisada, esta explotó incendiando a uno los vehículos de los bandidos al caer sobre éste. Al mismo tiempo que los ladrones intercambiaban balas con los escoltas del camión, un automóvil se acercó por detrás al furgón conducido por Shapner, al verlo el rubio movió la camioneta goleándolo violentamente, cosa que lo hizo volcar.

Sin embargo, uno de los bandidos de dicho auto logró sujetarse del camión llegando así hasta su parte superior. Desde arriba disparó tres veces, sus balas atravesaron el techo de la cabina y una de ellas hirió a Shapner en el brazo. Maldiciendo dentro de su cabeza, el rubio desenfundó su propia arma.

– ¡Toma el volante!

– ¿Qué, acaso te volviste loco?

– ¡Sujeta el maldito volante!

Videl lo tomó con algo de nerviosismo, las balas pasaban cerca de ella. Shapner abrió la puerta del conductor estando aún en movimiento, con su revólver en mano se asomó desde la cabina apuntando hacia arriba de ésta. Con la punta de su bota mantenía presionado el acelerador, mientras la hija del antiguo campeón mundial dirigía al automotor en línea recta.

Uno a uno fue lanzando tiros hasta vaciar el cargador del arma, falló algunos pero al menos consiguió lo que quería al alcanzar al bandido sobre el camión. Al recuperar el control de su vehículo, miró por el espejo retrovisor siendo testigo de las explosiones que la confrontación generaba, las balas seguían silbando en el aire y los casquillos rebotaban al caer.

Shapner notó una vibración que no le agradó, uno de los neumáticos traseros se reventó además de que vio como un humo negro salía de la tapa del motor. Luego de intensos treinta minutos, el convoy sobrevivió no sin tener daños o bajas. Al regresar al búnker con un par de horas de retraso, las consecuencias se hicieron evidentes.

– ¡Lleven a los heridos adentro, rápido!

– ¿Pero qué pasó? –Ireza cuestionó al verlos.

Shapner inspeccionó el camión de arriba a bajo; de un lado a otro, ese viejo furgón algo oxidado era su tesoro, él le daba mantenimiento, él lo hacía rodar por las calles, y al verlo lleno de agujeros de balas, con una rueda destrozada y con el motor dañado se enfureció, tardaría mucho tiempo en ponerlo de nuevo en buenas condiciones.

– Estás sangrando, ve a ver al doctor.

– No es nada, sólo es un raspón–le respondió a Videl– ¿cómo están los demás?

– Perdimos a unos cuantos y otros están heridos, al menos la comida y las medicinas que trajimos les ayudarán a reponerse.

– Tuvimos suerte, ahora tenemos que ser el doble de cuidadosos–Shapner afirmó–no sólo tenemos que cuidarnos de los androides, sino también de cualquier otro individuo que desee nuestro refugio o comida, no podemos confiar en nadie.

La humanidad era también su propia enemiga, la comida era un bien muy preciado por ser tan escasa, cualquier lugar que ofrezca alimento y cobijo será sin duda alguna el blanco de ataques desesperados. Si el grupo de sobrevivientes de Orange Star City quiere realmente seguir viviendo, no puede permitir que su búnker caiga en manos de otros, por muy inhumano que suene, y Videl así lo entendió.

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que los androides fueron vistos, algunos se aventuraron a decir que ya todo había terminado pero más errados no podían estar. Cientos de miles que se habían mantenido ocultos, se movilizaron de regreso a las últimas ciudades aún intactas, sin saberlo habían caído en una trampa.

Los androides al ver que los humanos se ocultaban, se vieron obligados a buscarlos ellos mismos, aunque tal cosa sólo les causaba fastidio, ciertamente eran un tanto haraganes, todo lo querían fácil. Así que no hicieron nada por mucho tiempo, causando que los humanos salieran de sus escondites y repoblaran las ciudades.

Éxilon City estaba ubicada a doscientos kilómetros al sur de la desaparecida Capital del Oeste, esta ciudad se mantenía prácticamente intacta, sus habitantes vivían en lo que parecía una utopía, más allá de sus límites todo era muerte pero dentro era como si los androides no existieran. Cientos de refugiados de otras partes se enteraron, iniciando así un éxodo masivo hacia Éxilon City.

Las escuelas, hospitales, hoteles, todo lugar que pudiera recibir a los cientos de refugiados fueron utilizados. Un gran grupo de policías, soldados del destrozado ejército mundial además de voluntarios, montaban guardia en el perímetro de la ciudad en un vano intento por mantenerla segura y protegida.

Hacía años que no se sabía nada del Rey del mundo, muchos lo daban por muerto pero otros suponían que aún seguía con vida escondido en alguna parte. Hace unos años la Capital Central, sede del gobierno mundial, fue destruida llevándose consigo lo que quedaba del ejército mundial. En aquella oportunidad los militares cegados por la desesperación, emprendieron una última ofensiva que terminó siendo una carnicería.

El despojado ejército mundial quedó eliminado, toda fuerza terrestre, marítima y aérea fue derrotada, la humanidad ya no podía luchar más. Desde entonces toda la sociedad humana cayó en el oscurantismo absoluto, donde cualquier lugar habitable será peleado por cualquiera que quiera vivir.

Durante un tiempo el mundo siguió con su marcha alrededor del sol, los meses de falsa paz domesticaron a los humanos, y al ver que su trampa funcionó, los androides decidieron reaparecer. Sin embargo, número diecisiete creyó divertido cambiar su modo de actuar por una vez, convenció a su hermana de llegar a Éxilon City tranquilamente sin hacer ningún alboroto.

Al llegar cambiaron su apariencia al matar a unos cuantos tomando sus ropas, caminaron entre los humanos sin que estos los notaran, recorrieron las calles y caminos riendo en silencio al escuchar a los incautos decir que los androides ya no vivían más. La rubia de dieciocho paseó por las tiendas de ropas, impulsada por su obsesión por la moda la cual era igual de insaciable que la sed de destrucción de diecisiete.

– ¡Malditos androides, espero que estén ardiendo en el infierno!

Número diecisiete dentro de su pequeño recorrido entró en un bar, muchos hombres alcoholizados no dejaban de maldecirlo a él y a su hermana. Al verlos beber copa tras copa, el androide volvió a sentir un poco de curiosidad humana.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo?

– Dame lo que ese está bebiendo.

– Pues aquí tienes.

Allí estaba, sentado en la butaca de un bar con una copa de whisky en la mano, la sostuvo por un momento mirándola, en el fondo un débil recuerdo de él bebiendo en el pasado antes de ser un androide le hizo pensar, casi no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, él sabía que alguna vez fue un humano, pero grandes lagunas mentales le bloquean la memoria. Fue al sentir el ardor del trago pasar por su garganta, que él continuó cuestionándose sobre su vida anterior:

¿Dónde vivía?

¿Qué vida tenía?

¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre?

¿Número dieciocho era realmente su hermana?...ambos tenían cabellos de colores distintos, así que le pareciera algo extraño que fueran hermanos.

– _Abre los ojos, vamos ábrelos._

Era una escena algo peculiar, un androide destructor y asesino dotado con grandes poderes estaba bebiendo en un bar estando rodeado de humanos. Tenía tantas preguntas acumuladas, durante años quiso ignorarlas llenando el vacío que estas le causaban generando muerte y devastación, pero ahora un simple licor le hizo pensar en su odiado pasado.

– _¿Quién eres, quién soy yo?_

Se encontraba acostado en una mesa metálica, con sus brazos y piernas sujetas con gruesas correas. No sentía nada, ni dolor, ni frío, ni calor, podía mover sus dedos y al tocar las puntas de estos no percibió sensación alguna. Era como si estuviera muerto y vivo al mismo tiempo, él era una contracción en sí.

– _Eres una de mis grandes creaciones, tu nombre es diecisiete._

– _¿Dónde estoy?_

– _Este es mi laboratorio, tomé tu __insignificante_ cuerpo de humano y lo doté con la más grande tecnología que este mundo puede tener, ahora eres capaz de superar cualquier limitación que un ser humano no podría jamás.

Aquel anciano con bata blanca no dejó de reiterarle sus nuevas capacidades, con sólo oprimir un botón la mesa se colocó en posición vertical mostrándole más detalles de su ubicación. Era una habitación oscura, muchos computadores y demás instrumentos científicos eran visibles, planos esquemáticos decoraban las paredes de piedra, varios esqueletos metálicos yacían colgados del techo.

– _Te sientes aturdido, pronto pasará, ya te acostumbrarás a tus sistemas biomecánicos_.

– _No entiendo nada de lo que dice._

– _Paciencia número diecisiete, paciencia._

Ese hombre que se presentó con el nombre de Doctor Gero, le fue liberando poco a poco de las correas, su primer pasó no duró mucho, no tenía equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero no sintió dolor alguno. Torpemente se fue levantando, su cuerpo no era normal, él no era normal.

– _¿Quién es la chica?_

Acostada en otra mesa metálica igual a la suya, dormía una joven de cabellos rubios, él no la recordaba aunque notó que ella también utilizaba el mismo símbolo que él en su ropa, una doble erre.

– _Es tu hermana diecisiete, ella es número dieciocho…pero aún no despierta._

Vio tirados en un basurero muchas toallas y guantes ensangrentados, aquella sangre acaso era suya, no lo sabía, pero eso creía. Con el pasar de los segundos comenzó a percibir cosas, sintió frío y demás sensaciones, el científico le explicó que sus sistemas apenas comenzaban a activarse uno a la vez en secuencia.

El equilibrio pronto lo recuperó, caminó un poco por el laboratorio bajo la mirada vigilante de su creador. Encontró unas ropas algo rotas tiradas dentro de un incinerador, eran ropas de hombre y mujer, en el fondo algo le dijo que eran suyas y de aquella mujer rubia llamada dieciocho. Una billetera sobresalía del bolsillo de un pantalón, si la revisaba tal vez encontraría algún documento de identificación, quizás sepa su verdadero nombre.

Pero cuando iba a tomarla la compuerta del incinerador se cerró y se activó, grandes llamas devoraron en segundos las ropas destruyéndose así, su única oportunidad de saber quién era. El Doctor Gero sonrió, al sostener un control remoto con el cual encendió el horno, ahora lo que menos necesitaba eran incómodas preguntas innecesarias.

– _¿Qué me ocurre?_ –preguntó diecisiete al cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Una serie de imágenes llenaron su mente, él nunca había visto en persona a esos sujetos pero por alguna razón sabía de ellos, sus nombres y técnicas, pero uno sobresalió de entre todos.

–_ Hace muchos años existió el más formidable ejército __que ha habido_, aquella milicia tenía planeado conquistar el mundo entero pero un maldito niño _apareció_ para arruinarlo todo–Gero le dijo–_yo apenas logré escapar cuando destruyó el cuartel general, desde entonces he perfeccionado mi tecnología robótica hasta crearte a ti._

– _¡Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku!_ –repetía diecisiete frenéticamente.

– _Nunca debes olvidar ese nombre, tú y tu hermana están diseñados para darle muerte a él y a sus amigos o a cualquier otro que les ayude, les he dado el poder para hacerlo, están equipados con un dispositivo de energía ilimitada, así nunca tendrán que descansar, cuando sus enemigos ya no puedan mover ni un dedo ustedes serán capaces de pelear por horas, días y mucho más sin detenerse._

Número diecisiete comenzó a dilucidar su misión, un odio irracional contra el tal llamado Son Goku se formó dentro de él, diecisiete no lo conocía, nunca lo había escuchado hablar, nunca se habían visto las caras, pero eso no evitó que sintiera la necesidad casi demencial de matarle, pero entre todo ese deseo de muerte un pensamiento surgió, era un esclavo de aquel hombre, su humanidad fue erradicada casi por completo.

– _Ya despertaste, ven te presentaré a tu hermano._

Dieciocho finalmente se despertó, al igual que a él le explicó su nueva condición como androide y su misión de venganza. Ella lentamente fue controlando su cuerpo hasta caminar con éxito, diecisiete y ella se miraron, algo dentro de sus destrozadas memorias les indicaban que eran conocidos, pero sin saber exactamente de adónde.

Gero dejó que los hermanos se conocieran un poco, creyó que ambos le eran fieles así que se concentró en continuar con su plan. En otra habitación, muchos robots espías con la apariencia de insectos depositaban muestras de tejido y sangre dentro de varias máquinas. El científico vio como su venganza poco a poco crecía, el primer paso para crear a un androide perfecto ya se dio.

– _¿Qué te pasa?_ –diecisiete le cuestionó a su hermana al verla sujetarse la cabeza.

– _Mientras dormía me vi a mí misma frente a un espejo, por algún motivo cambiaba de ropa constantemente…_–ella luego miró su vestimenta–_esta ropa está horrible, necesito una nueva._

Por más que Gero borró la memoria de ambos, pequeños vestigios de humanidad quedaron en sus mentes, como la vanidad. También diecisiete comenzó a recordar detalles minúsculos, dolor mucho dolor, un dolor indescriptible que surgía desde sus entrañas. Aquel científico los mutiló por dentro para convertirlos en lo que son, entonces diecisiete se dio cuenta de que era increíblemente poderoso, al mirar como una esfera de energía se formó en su mano, si eran tan fuerte por qué debía cumplir la ambición de un anciano más débil que él.

– _¡Qué diablos pasa!_ –una explosión sacudió el laboratorio, Gero vio como sus nuevas creaciones destruían su equipo sin razón aparente–_ ¿qué hacen par de estúpidos?_

– _No pienso hacer lo que un viejo asqueroso y enfermo como usted me diga, si tengo este poder es para mí y sólo para mí, no lo usaré para sus ambiciones._

– _Usted nos convirtió en fenómenos, usted nos hizo perder nuestro pasado y ahora nosotros le haremos perder su futuro. _

Ambos androides apuntaros sus manos hacia Gero, las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a brillar. Pero justo antes de atacar algo pasó, sus cuerpos se congelaron repentinamente, no podían moverse ni hablar, eran como estatuas conscientes.

– _Algo salió mal, tendré que revisar todos sus sistemas después, por __suerte_ siempre estoy preparado–él sostenía en su mano un control remoto, con el cual los detuvo a tiempo, seguidamente Gero caminó hacia diecisiete, al verlo congelado sin poder defenderse lo abofeteó en el rostro al que se acercó a pocos centímetros–_no_ _sé si me escuchas diecisiete, pero si lo haces recuerda esto toda tu vida…no importa si llegas a matarme nunca podrás ser el que eras, cada día que vivas será gracias a mí, cada vez que uses esos poderes que tienes será gracias a mí, por más que te rebeles todo tu ser se debe a mí, siempre serás mi esclavo…siempre._

– ¿Le sucede algo amigo?

– ¿Qué?

– Le pregunté que si le sucede algo.

El cantinero no dejaba de mirarlo, los demás en el bar tampoco, diecisiete lentamente salió de sus recuerdos para volver a la realidad, él ya no era un ser humano, y no tenía porque estar con ellos. El Doctor Gero era un humano, un maldito ser humano que tenía la estúpida ambición de gobernar el mundo, pero aquel anhelo era algo común entre los humanos.

– Humanos, humanos…humanos–susurró.

Eran una especie despreciable que siempre quería todo para sí misma, pero que ansiaba por encima de todo el poder. Los humanos estaban dotados de inteligencia pero muchos sólo la usaban para crear herramientas que causaban muerte, como él. Diecisiete se asqueó al pensar que él alguna vez fue un ser humano, y ahora se arrepentía de recordarlo. Los odiaba, los maldecía, los despreciaba, porque al ver a un humano le recordaba que nunca dejará de ser lo que es, un ser viviente condenado a seguir los deseos de destrucción de su creador aunque este ya esté muerto.

"_Siempre_"_._

"_Siempre_"_._

"_Siempre serás mi esclavo_"_._

– Ven acércate, quiero mostrarte algo–diecisiete llamó al cantinero quien se arrecostó sobre la barra–abre bien los ojos y mira.

En un movimiento veloz diecisiete se quitó la gorra que ocultaba su cabello y cara, en milésimas de segundo el cantinero lo reconoció mostrando en su rostro una expresión de miedo total. El androide lo tomó por la cara tapándole la boca con la mano, y en ella formó una esfera de energía con la cual mató al hombre.

– ¡Es diecisiete, es número diecisiete!

– ¡Los androides están aquí!

El androide quiso callar las voces de su pasado con los gritos de sus víctimas, uno a uno los mató lentamente. Segundos después todo el bar explotó, varios metros a la distancia su hermana quien visitaba una tienda de modas escuchó los gritos y las detonaciones, supo de inmediato que diecisiete comenzó a divertirse.

Su disfraz ya no era necesario y rodeada de muchas mujeres se lo quitó, la escena del bar se repitió. Éxilon City, el lugar utópico lejos del peligro, el refugio donde la humanidad podría volver a soñar con un mundo perfecto, se desmoronó a pedazos. Aquellas explosiones y gritos de tormento atrajeron a un invitado más, quien nuevamente llegó tarde a la escena.

– Y aquí es cuando nuestro juego comienza.

Ambos androides se lanzaron contra Gohan, quien parecía mirar la misma película por millonésima vez. Sus cabellos se volvieron de oro y sus ojos como zafiros antes de luchar, el porqué de las cosas no importaba, todos incluyéndolo a él eran marionetas del destino, cada uno cumpliendo con su papel tal cual fue escrito.

– Es él, el guerrero dorado…la leyenda era cierta.

Un hombre moribundo los vio iniciar con su titánica lucha, aquel mito de un individuo con cabellos brillantes como el sol era verídico. Ese hombre murió viendo como aquel sujeto bañado en oro enfrentaba a las criaturas de muerte, antes de morir supo que ese resplandeciente gladiador tenía en sus manos el destino de todo ser viviente en la Tierra.

El guerrero dorado, un mito, una leyenda, una realidad…una esperanza de vida ante la muerte.

* * *

Era usual que en ocasiones saliera a pensar, sentir la fresca brisa besando su rostro y jugando con sus cabellos azulados le daba algo de paz en medio de tanta tormenta. Algunas veces, Bulma encontraba viejas máquinas oxidadas y abolladas entre los enormes montículos de escombros, los cuales son lo único que queda de los edificios que alguna vez ostentó la Capital del Oeste.

Estufas, radios, televisores, frigoríficos y demás cosas útiles, eran usados como repuestos para su hogar. Tristemente en varias oportunidades mientras escarbaba entre las pilas de chatarra oxidada, encontraba restos humanos pertenecientes a las víctimas que murieron durante el devastador ataque de los androides, años atrás.

La Bulma Briefs de sus años de juventud jamás hubiera tomado una pala para cavar ella misma una tumba, pero ahora una adulta Bulma Briefs luego de sobrevivir a tanto cataclismo, no dudó en ningún momento para crear ella sola una fosa común. Con respeto fue depositando pieza a pieza, cada fragmento de hueso o cráneo que encontraba en sus búsquedas de chatarra útil.

Un día aprovechando que Gohan y Trunks no estaban, salió de nuevo con la intención de recolectar objetos que aún sean de utilidad para ella. Con sus manos fue retirando las capas de tierra y rocas que ocultaban los escombros, una radio de onda corta apareció entre sus manos, sería de gran provecho, con dicho aparato podría intentar contactar a alguien, pero al examinarlo descubrió que estaba demasiado dañado como para restaurarlo.

Pronto un descubrimiento la sorprendió, cubierta de tierra luego de tantos años de abandono y olvido una caja fuerte surgió ante sus ojos. En la puerta de la caja era claramente reconocible el emblema de la antigua Corporación Cápsula, y aún más inesperado era el nombre del Dr. Briefs a un costado.

– Esto era de mi padre–susurró interesada, muchos objetos familiares fueron destruidos como consecuencia del ataque, por lo que encontrar algo que le perteneció a su familia la impresionó.

La caja era pesada y al no contar con la ayuda de Gohan o Trunks, se le dificultó el trabajo de tomarla, ante eso la científica optó por otra táctica, regresó a casa y trajo consigo un soplete con el cual abrió la puerta blindada después de varios minutos de arduo trabajo. Al lograr abrirla, encontró dentro varias carpetas y documentos antiguos de la corporación. Pero de entre todos ellos, uno sobresalió al estar escrito con la letra de su padre: Proyecto Ávalon.

Esa misma noche mientras Trunks dormía, ella en la soledad de su habitación examinó uno a uno los papeles que encontró, muchos tenían ecuaciones matemáticas y diagramas técnicos sobre una especie de máquina. Los cálculos junto a los postulados escritos a un costado, afirmaban teóricamente que el desplazamiento temporal era posible.

Impactada por su descubrimiento, la científica saltó de su cama y tomó una calculadora, una a la vez revisó las ecuaciones comprobando que los números eran correctos, su padre años atrás había teorizado gracias a las leyes de la física y a la mecánica cuántica, una máquina que permitía el viaje a través del tiempo.

– ¡Por Kamisama! –exclamó con asombro.

Su mente analítica sin demora vio el uso más probable para dicho invento, segundos más tarde se volteó para mirar una antigua y desteñida fotografía junto a sus amigos tomada tiempo atrás. Bulma había deseado por años poder alterar el curso de la historia, evitando los acontecimientos tan terribles que habían sucedido.

– ¡Sí tan sólo fuera posible tal cosa!

Pero sí era posible, y en sus manos tenía la prueba. Luego de haber encontrado la cura para el virus que mató a Goku, Bulma se encaminó en una nueva travesía. Siendo guiada por los cálculos de su padre, ella haría que las cosas escritas en el papel pasaran a la realidad. El Proyecto Ávalon se asomaba como la solución final para detener a los androides, si se evitaba su aparición nada de lo que había sucedido pasará.

– ¡Alteraremos la historia, todo será como debió ser!

Bulma sabía que ella era capaz de construir semejante aparato, pero quién se convertiría en el primer viajero en el tiempo, quién tendría el valor y la destreza para completar tal misión. La mujer pensó con lógica, debía ser una persona que aún no existía en el pasado para que no se encontrara con una versión suya más joven, creando así, una paradoja con consecuencias desconocidas. Sólo había un candidato, sólo había un valiente posible para tal viaje.

La imagen de un joven con cabellos lilas, se presentó en su mente.

**Fin Capítulo ****Dieciséis**

Gracias a Elestir, Artemisa-Cazadora, Revontulet711, Bulleto, Mtzrael, Dragonheart1000, LeahC y a Una lectora por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	17. Capítulo 17

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 17**

La lluvia se había retirado no hace mucho, el suelo aún permanecía húmedo formando pequeños charcos por doquier. Orange Star City continuó con su acostumbrada rutina, ni la lluvia ni la peor tormenta detenía a los ocupados y apurados habitantes de dicho lugar, el mundo con cada día se movía más rápido.

Ella tomó la humeante taza con café que yacía sobre su escritorio, era una mañana algo fría pero eso no haría que los criminales detuvieran sus fechorías. Su sueño se cumplió, aunque a su padre no le gustaba mucho la idea debió resignarse, ella se había convertido en una oficial de policía. Sus superiores reconocían su destreza, de continuar así, en unos años podría ser la jefa de los hombres de azul.

Pero para tener tal posición, primero debía empezar desde abajo y eso es justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Al terminar de beber su café, se colocó su chaqueta y gorra antes de salir de la estación de policía. Una vez afuera sintió la fresca brisa y caminó hacia su patrulla, Videl acostumbraba hacer sus rondas ella sola, quería demostrarles a sus colegas que ser mujer no era sinónimo de debilidad.

Recorrió las avenidas y callejones de la ciudad dentro de su vehículo, a primera vista Orange Star City parecía ser una ciudad tranquila, pero en realidad era conocida por la gran cantidad de delincuentes que hacían de las suyas, fue precisamente esa, la razón por la cual decidió dedicar su vida al servicio policial a pesar de las repetidas negativas de su padre.

Mientras conducía dentro de una concurrida autopista, vio y escuchó no muy lejos de allí una potente explosión. Presionó un pequeño botón en su tablero de instrumentos, haciendo que la estridente sirena de su patrulla se accionara. Hundió con fuerza su pie en el acelerador, los demás automóviles se movieron a los costados dándole paso libre a la unidad policial.

–_ ¡Atención a todas las unidades!_ –una voz resonó por medio de su radio de comunicación–_se reporta una explosión en una estación de servicio, se informa de dos posibles sospechosos, se trata de una mujer de cabello rubio con chaqueta azul, acompañada de un hombre joven de cabellera negra que usa una pañoleta naranja en el cuello, por el momento es toda la información disponible._

– _Central, aquí unidad 327_–respondió Videl–_me estoy acercando al lugar._

– _Enterado unidad 327, proceda con precaución, los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar._

Videl se acercó a la gasolinera que ardía en llamas, sin perder tiempo salió de su patrulla pero fue recibida por el calor que las enormes llamas creaban, era tanto el calor que sentía que se le derretía el rostro. Sofocada por el espeso humo, la policía corrió de regreso a su vehículo y tomó de inmediato la radio.

– _Central, aquí la unidad 327 de nuevo_–Videl dijo muy agitada–_esto es un maldito infierno, envíen a los bomberos cuánto antes_–mientras hablaba ella observó algo a la distancia–_central, creo que estoy viendo a uno de los sospechosos, espero instrucciones._

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

– _Central responda, necesito instrucciones estoy viendo __a un posible sospechoso_–Videl se cansó de esperar y dejó la radio, para ir ella sola por uno de los presuntos culpables de la explosión.

– _Unidad 327_–la central de la policía respondió, pero Videl ya no estaba allí para escuchar–_los sospechosos se hacen llamar número diecisiete y dieciocho, son altamente peligrosos no se les acerque sola, Videl no te les acerques… ¡Videl responde, responde!_

La joven policía avanzó completamente sola y sin ayuda, caminó apresuradamente para alcanzar al sujeto con pañuelo naranja, la mujer rubia no estaba a la vista así que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, uno contra uno.

–_ ¡Alto ahí, ponga las manos donde pueda verlas!_ –Ella gritó con fuerza–_ ¡dese la vuelta lentamente!_

El sujeto colocó con lentitud las manos sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo se giró suavemente para mirar a la policía directo al rostro. Un extraño escalofrío viajó por el cuerpo de Videl al mirar a ese individuo, la oficial empuñó su arma apuntándole al hombre que no dejaba de reírse silentemente de ella.

–_ ¡No se mueva, está bajo arresto!_

Mientras caminaba a espaldas de él, Videl sacó sus esposas y se las colocó logrando aparentemente detenerlo sin problemas…o eso creía ella. Procedió como con cualquier otro arresto, sujetando con fuerza sus manos esposadas lo hizo caminar sin dejar de apuntarle con su revólver.

–_ ¡Deja de perder el tiempo diecisiete, todavía no hemos terminado de destruir este lugar!_

La joven policía escuchó como una chica hablaba a sus espaldas, volteó su rostro encontrándose con la mujer rubia, con su expresión facial demostraba estar malhumorada.

–_ ¡Qué aburrida eres número dieciocho, sólo le seguía el juego a esta pobre tonta antes de matarla!_ –contestó para luego moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana, segundos después reapareció al lado de su hermana logrando que Videl parpadeara incrédula varias veces.

–_ ¿Qué diablos son ustedes?_ –preguntó la oficial completamente confundida.

–_ ¡Mátala rápido, quiero largarme de aquí cuánto antes!_

Para aumentar la sorpresa de Videl, diecisiete rompió con mucha facilidad las esposas que mantenían atadas sus manos. La joven de azul no titubeó y abrió fuego descargando por completo el cargador de su arma, una a la vez todas las balas se estrellaron contra los individuos pero estas no les hicieron el más mínimo rasguño.

–_ ¡Santo cielo, no lo creo!_

Asustada corrió de regreso a su patrulla y se encerró en ella, rápidamente intentó encender el motor pero este no funcionó. Una fuerte sacudida movió el automóvil, al levantar la vista Videl vio como la mujer rubia había arrancado el motor de su lugar, manteniéndolo en su mano como si fuera más ligero que una pluma.

– _Central aquí la unidad 327, solicito apoyo inmediato, central…central… ¡alguien me logra escuchar!_

Número diecisiete sin aviso arrancó la puerta del conductor, sacando a Videl con un fuerte tirón fuera del auto. Ambos hermanos la rodearon mientras se deleitaban con su rostro invadido por el terror, con una lentitud sádica número dieciocho la sujetó por su cuello levantándola en alto, los pies de la policía se columpiaban en el aire al mismo tiempo que era asfixiada.

–_ ¡Kamisama, ayúdame!_

Luego una fuerza potente y desconocida empujó lejos a los hermanos gemelos, Videl cayó al suelo mientras tosía sin control al recuperar el aliento. Al abrir los ojos vio como todo el paisaje que la rodeaba había cambiado, la ciudad estaba completamente en ruinas sin rastro alguno de vida, pero aún más increíble fue el hombre envuelto en llamas doradas que estaba frente a ella. Videl no le podía ver el rostro, pero aquel individuo se veía imponente y sobrenatural.

–_ ¡Videl, Videl despierta, Videl!_

Simultáneamente a que escuchaba una voz llamándola, vio como aquel hombre bañado en oro se volteaba para mirarla. Ella perdió toda noción y sentido cuando vio el rostro lleno furia de ese hombre, pero increíblemente no sintió temor.

–_ ¡Videl!_

– ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? –preguntó apresuradamente, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

– Gracias al cielo, estabas gritando dormida–su rubia amiga la abrazaba para tranquilizarla–sea lo que sea ya pasó, era sólo un mal sueño Videl…respirada tranquila.

La hija del fallecido campeón se sentó en su cama empapada en sudor, Ireza y unas cuantas personas más la rodeaban. Todo había sido un mal sueño, sólo fue una pesadilla, pero en aquella alucinación se vivía el mismo tormento que en la vida real. Al calmar su respiración una pregunta la visitó:

¿Cuál vida era más terrible, la del sueño o la del mundo real?

Ambas, respondió para ella misma.

* * *

Se sentía de vuelta en su hábitat natural, estaba en el campo científico que siempre la acogió con los brazos abiertos. Bulma se hallaba dentro de su laboratorio de ingeniería, habían pasado años desde que lo había visitado por última vez. La mujer de cabellos azulados se dedicó únicamente por años a encontrar la cura para el virus que mató a Goku, pero ahora que la había encontrado era el momento idóneo para trabajar en otro objetivo.

– Proyecto Ávalon–masculló al leer por millonésima vez el título de la carpeta que sostenía–antes de comenzar, será mejor que revise con más detalle los cálculos.

El laboratorio estaba equipado con diversos computadores, y con grandes mesas de trabajo cómodamente equipadas. Bulma retiró con el dorso de su mano la fina película de polvo que cubría la superficie de la mesa, tomó asiento y esparció los papeles mirando silenciosa y detalladamente cada uno de ellos.

Para poder viajar a través del tiempo, primero se debe entender qué es el tiempo. Dentro de la estructura del universo, existen diferentes dimensiones que mantienen el orden necesario para que este funcione. Englobando todo lo conocido por el ser humano, están las dimensiones de espacio las cuales comprenden la derecha y la izquierda; adelante y atrás; arriba y abajo.

Estas tres dimensiones son las más visibles, pero existe una cuarta dimensión que abarca las tres anteriores y es completamente invisible pero siempre nos rodea: el tiempo. Pero a pesar de que parecen ser concepciones separadas, es todo lo contrario. El Doctor Briefs se dio cuenta que el espacio y el tiempo son una sola entidad, si se alteraba una…se modificaba la otra.

Tal término fue llamado espacio-tiempo, si se lograba manipular el tejido del espacio-tiempo se podría controlar el destino del universo y por lo tanto el de la humanidad. El padre de Bulma recordó el mecanismo que utilizan las cápsulas para almacenar objetos, las cápsulas alteran el espacio y al hacer esto también alteran el tiempo, debido a que el espacio es uno sólo con el tiempo.

El Proyecto Ávalon teorizaba que al manipular la estructura molecular de un objeto, los átomos de dicho cuerpo se desplazarían fácilmente a través de la cuarta dimensión utilizando un incremento gravitacional. En lugar de comprimir una cosa para almacenarla, esta sería enviada a un punto distinto en el tiempo. Bulma tomó otro de los cálculos de su padre para leerlo, en ese papel se explicaba mejor el funcionamiento de tal aparato.

Utilizando una gran cantidad de energía, se haría que la estructura molecular de la máquina vibrara, al acelerar los átomos de la nave estos aumentarían la gravedad a su alrededor, causando que se rasgue la tela del espacio-tiempo, haciendo que la máquina junto con su ocupante dieran un salto temporal.

– ¿Pero de dónde sacaré tanta energía para hacer algo así? –se preguntó al dilucidar más el desafío tecnológico y científico que enfrentaba.

Antes de construir el primer prototipo funcional, primero debía crear una fuente de energía lo suficientemente grande como para darle potencia a la máquina. Economizar y saber administrar la energía era fundamental, para alimentar semejante aparato se necesitará de cada amperio disponible.

Bulma caminó hacia un pizarrón cercano y usando una pieza de tiza, comenzó a trazar líneas las cuales salían desde el fondo de su gran mente científica. Al terminar de dibujar dio tres pasos hacia tras, desde allí contempló el diseño que creó. La máquina tendría forma de huevo, cuatro grandes motores a los costados le darían propulsión, y todo el aparato estaría sostenido sobre cuatro largas y delgadas patas.

– Para alimentar algo así, se necesitaría una cantidad de energía colosal…

Además de los sistemas para romper el tejido del espacio-tiempo, tenía que incluir los instrumentos necesarios en la cabina del piloto, con los cuales se programa la época exacta a la que se quiere viajar. Los materiales para construirla también requieren de mucha resistencia, ya que desplazarse de un plano temporal a otro exigirá al máximo la estructura del vehículo.

Regresó a la mesa de trabajo e inspeccionó las ecuaciones de nuevo, pero mientras lo hacía repentinamente notó un detalle que pasó por alto tanto su padre como ella al principio. Una ecuación en particular argumentaba que las realidades no se pueden alterar, sino que al modificar una de las variables se crearía una singularidad en el espacio-tiempo, creando así, una versión alterna de dicha realidad.

– ¡Pero qué estúpida soy, cómo no pensé en eso! –furiosa y decepcionada golpeó con fuerza la mesa.

De nada servía construir esa máquina, si se viaja al pasado y se altera cualquier hecho histórico el futuro no cambiará en lo más mínimo, sino que se crearía una dimensión alterna, es decir, que a partir de un cambio en la historia se formaría una nueva línea temporal completamente diferente a la línea de tiempo original.

– Si Trunks viaja hacia atrás y les avisa a los muchachos sobre los androides, nuestra realidad no cambiará…seguirá igual a como la conocemos–habló Bulma para ella misma–Goku, Vegeta, Krilin, Yamcha, Picorro y los demás están condenados a permanecer muertos.

Bulma cerró sus ojos con fuerza en ese instante y dejó volar a su mente, se vio a ella misma viviendo junto a Vegeta y Trunks, vio a Goku entrenando alegremente con Gohan, uno a uno fue teniendo una visión sobre sus amigos caídos, todos viviendo en un mundo sin androides…un mundo de paz sin tormento que los agobie.

– _Gracias por todo Bulma_–Yamcha le dijo.

– _Bulma, gracias por salvar a mi Goku de esa enfermedad_–Milk también se presentó ante ella.

–_ Gracias por curar a mi papá_–una versión infantil de Gohan se materializó frente a sus pies.

– _Buen trabajo mujer_–Vegeta sin mirarla directamente la felicitó.

– _Gracias Bulma._

– _Te lo agradezco mucho Bulma._

– _Sin ti nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados las lágrimas se escurrían entre sus párpados, al final los vio a todos juntos sonriendo agradecidos por su sacrificio, pero en especial una mujer de cabellos azules se mostró cara a cara con ella, Bulma la reconoció de inmediato, nunca podría olvidar esos ojos, ese rostro, ese peinado y esa voz, Bulma Briefs siempre reconocería a Bulma Briefs.

– _Gracias por sacrificarte por mí, sino hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste nunca hubiera podido vivir al lado de Vegeta y nuestro __Trunks_, gracias a ti pude experimentar como pasó de ser un mercenario asesino a ser el padre de mi hijo, por ti Goku y los demás también me acompañan, no te rindas, aunque parezca _inútil_, todo lo que haces vale la pena.

La mujer abrió sus ojos aún manteniendo en su mente la sonrisa de todos, miró de nuevo los papeles entre sus dedos. Si construía la máquina y lograba arreglar el pasado, sabría que en otra dimensión ella y los demás tendrían una vida llena de paz, Goku estaría con su familia, Trunks conocería a su padre en persona, y Gohan no tendría que pelear a muerte con esos malditos demonios.

– No es tiempo para llorar y lamentarse, es el momento de ponerse a trabajar–Bulma tomó un martillo y un destornillador en cada mano, estaba lista para comenzar–primero lo primero, construiré la unidad de almacenamiento de energía, luego experimentaré con el prototipo del dispositivo que romperá la barrera del espacio-tiempo, y al final ensamblaré toda la máquina…

Usando las ecuaciones y el dibujo en la pizarra Bulma comenzó con su labor, mientras buscaba los materiales de construcción fue planificando mentalmente los detalles finales del futuro viaje de Trunks, tenía que programar la máquina para la época correcta, además era necesario que Trunks les explicará a los demás todo sobre los androides, lo fuertes que son y cuándo aparecerán, adicionalmente le enviaría la medicina a Goku, haciendo que él sobreviviera al virus del corazón.

– Te lo prometo papá, haré realidad tu visión…yo construiré a Ávalon.

¿Es correcto alterar el curso de la historia?

¿Quiénes somos como para decidir que pasa y que no?

Las cosas pasan por una razón, cada acontecimiento en la vida crea otro nuevo y así sucesivamente de forma infinita. Tal vez no era correcto cambiar el rumbo del tiempo, las personas que murieron estaban destinadas a morir porque así estaba escrito. Pero para esa brillante mujer, la forma en como pasaron las cosas no son aceptables, y aunque su realidad no sufra ningún cambio positivo, sentía la obligación moral de hacer algo.

Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

– ¡Maldita sea!

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que salieron en busca de provisiones, su búsqueda fue exitosa encontraron alimentos, medicamentos y demás cosas de utilidad. Sin embargo, no todo fue bueno. Ellos no eran los únicos que buscaban suministros, otro grupo desconocido también deseaba tales alimentos, sólo que su método era para nada pacífico.

Les tendieron una trampa, y al tenerlos los atacaron con todo lo que tenían, aunque fallaron en su intento por robarles sus suministros, consiguieron diezmarlos levemente. Varios de los miembros de la caravana fallecieron, otros resultaron heridos, algunos de sus vehículos terminaron con serios daños que tardarían tiempo en reparar.

– ¡Esto es un desastre!

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios crees que haces?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? –replicó Shapner con una pregunta–intento reparar esta cosa.

– ¿Cómo está tu brazo? –preguntó nuevamente Ireza.

– Bien, más que perfecto–respondió apresuradamente.

– Déjame ver–ella lo sujetó por su brazo y aplicó una leve presión, Shapner con su expresión fácil demostró el dolor que percibió.

– No me mires así, no tengo tiempo para estar acostado todos los días en mi cama.

– Sino descansas nunca sanará esa herida, todos te necesitamos por eso quiero verte en buenas condiciones–la rubia alegó.

– Y yo lo que necesito es reparar el motor del camión, sin esta camioneta no hay comida ni nada–afirmó como respuesta–el radiador está lleno de agujeros de bala, varias válvulas de inyección se agrietaron, el carburador y algunos pistones ya no funcionan–él enumeró uno a uno los daños–no tengo repuestos y el último taller mecánico del mundo fue destruido por los androides hace años.

– Entonces toma lo que necesites de autos viejos abandonados–Videl aseguró apareciendo detrás de los dos rubios–pero primero hazle caso a Ireza, y ve a descansar.

– Está bien lo haré, pero en cuanto me sienta mejor terminaré de reparar el camión–sentenció el rubio.

– Shapner tenemos un problema–otro de los sobrevivientes llegó ante el trío de amigos.

– ¿Qué pasa Mark?

– Será mejor que veas esto.

Shapner y sus viejas amigas de la infancia, se dirigieron hacia el improvisado garaje donde guardaban los automóviles que suelen utilizar en sus búsquedas. A llegar Shapner vio como otros sobrevivientes reparaban los demás vehículos, pero eso no era lo que Mark quería mostrarles, por eso los condujo hasta donde estaban apilados varios barriles de combustible.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó el rubio al no entender.

– ¿Estás ciego o qué? –Replicó–de todos los barriles que ves sólo uno tiene gasolina, y apenas alcanza para llenar medio tanque de una motocicleta, y sin combustible no podremos continuar con la búsqueda de comida ni nada, moriremos de hambre en unas semanas.

Fue allí cuando Shapner comprendió la crítica situación, en todas sus búsquedas habían hallado alimentos, ropa, medicamentos, pero nunca encontraron el líquido vital que hace funcionar a sus vehículos: gasolina. Los barriles con combustible que encontraron tiempo atrás estaban prácticamente agotados, y con la situación actual ya no existen refinadoras de petróleo ni mucho menos estaciones de servicio a las cuales llenar el tanque.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –cuestionó Ireza.

– Será mejor mencionar esto en la junta de esta noche, todos deben saberlo–contestó el hombre de cabellera dorada– ¡acaso la vida no puede ponerse peor! –expresó furioso antes de patear uno de los contenedores vacíos.

– Me voy, los veré a todos en la reunión–dijo Ireza al retirarse.

– Yo te acompaño–habló Videl rápidamente–y en cuanto a ti, ve a descansar, son demasiadas emociones para un día.

Al llegar la noche retomaron su acostumbrada rutina, las puertas del búnker se cerraron con todos adentro. Una vez bajo tierra se realizó la reunión mencionada por Shapner, donde uno a uno expondría los recientes problemas al concejo. El concejo como se hacía llamar, estaba conformado por los miembros más viejos del refugio, un médico, un policía, entre otros ciudadanos de la antigua Orange Star City.

Cuando los sobrevivientes comenzaron con su vida en el subsuelo, se presentaron varias situaciones, la primera fue el restablecimiento o formación de nuevas familias, cada una viviendo en una pequeña tienda improvisada. Con los años al ver como la población aumentaba, varias personas comprendieron que era necesario conformar una especie de organismo regulador, una entidad que mantuviera el orden dentro del búnker.

Como toda sociedad en construcción, eran necesarios ciertas reglas o parámetros de conducta. Tal concejo primero estableció profesiones para ciertos individuos, algunos se dedicaban a la preparación de los alimentos y a su almacenamiento, otros atendían la pequeña enfermería curando desde simples resfriados hasta heridas mortales.

Una armería también fue creada para almacenar las armas y municiones disponibles, además de una pequeña escuela para educar a los niños la cual era tutelada por Ireza, finalmente un taller mecánico donde se guardaban y reparaban los pocos vehículos con los que cuentan, este sitio era dirigido por Shapner al ganarse la confianza del concejo.

Todos cooperaban en cuanto podían para el bienestar de la comunidad, pero una en especial no era tomada en cuenta para nada: Videl. El concejo sin decirlo directamente le seguía guardando resentimiento por el pasado, la sombra de su padre la convertía en una marginada entre ellos. Sin embargo a ella no le importaba, aunque en ocasiones se oponía a las decisiones del concejo al no estar de acuerdo, ganándose más desprecio por parte de este.

– ¿Cuál es la situación de los heridos en la más reciente búsqueda? –preguntó una anciana miembro del concejo.

– Varios de los heridos están estables, algunos tienen moretones y golpes menores, otros sufrieron heridas de bala–respondió la encargada de la enfermería, quien en el pasado estuvo a punto de graduarse en la escuela de medicina–en este ambiente tan húmedo y con tan poca ventilación sus lesiones podrían infectarse, por suerte contamos con una pequeña dotación de antibióticos, pero no sé cuánto nos durará.

– Gracias doctora–afirmó otro integrante del concejo, quien vio a Shapner levantar la mano pidiendo la palabra– ¿quiere decirnos algo joven Shapner?

– Sí, lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero no puedo evitarlo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

Él les explicó sobre los bajos niveles de combustible, además de los graves daños que su flota vehicular sufrió en su última salida. Shapner también hizo énfasis en aumentar las medidas de seguridad, no en contra de los androides sino en contra de otros humanos. El rubio comprendía la importancia de proteger su hogar, ya que de no hacerlo podrían perderlo al caer en manos de otras personas desesperadas.

– Para nadie es un secreto lo importantes que son, sin esos autos viejos no tenemos ni comida ni agua, moriríamos de hambre en poco tiempo–finalizó su argumento.

– ¿Qué solución propone a esta situación?

– Mi recomendación al concejo es racionar lo más posible los alimentos y el agua, y tal vez recurrir de nuevo a las ratas como en el pasado.

– ¡Eso jamás! –Expresó molesta una mujer que presenciaba la reunión–mi padre enfermó mucho por comer ratas de alcantarilla, fue por eso que dejamos de hacerlo.

– Debo compartir esas palabras–dijo un miembro del concejo–es totalmente insalubre la carne de los roedores, es una propuesta que no será tomada en cuenta joven Shapner.

– Yo lo siento, sólo era una idea nada más.

– ¿Y por qué no dejamos de vivir como gusanos bajo tierra y salimos a buscar ayuda en otra parte?

– ¡Mide tu lengua jovencita!

– ¡Todos son un montón de cobardes! –Videl gritó en voz alta–por algún tiempo funcionó vivir solos y escondidos, duramos más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, pero ya llegó el momento de buscar a otros sobrevivientes y así…

– ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? –Le respondieron–hemos sobrevivido gracias a nuestro escondite, los androides están allí afuera en alguna parte y si salimos nos matarán, además si hay otros sobrevivientes lo más seguro es que sean hostiles como los salvajes que nos atacaron hace poco.

– ¿Entonces qué harán, díganme?... ¿piensan combatir el hambre recurriendo al canibalismo comiéndose unos a otros?

Nadie dijo nada.

– Ya no tenemos combustible, el agua y los alimentos son escasos, en las búsquedas anteriores comprobamos que ya no queda nada de comer en las ciudades destruidas más cercanas, la única solución que tenemos es intentar contactar con otros, debe haber gente allí afuera con comida y agua en abundancia–Videl reiteró su idea, ante las miradas de desaprobación de los demás.

– ¡Eres una maldita loca!... ¿acaso ya olvidaste quién nos hizo vivir así?

– Mi padre sólo quería…

– ¡Exacto, el estúpido de tu padre nos condenó al infierno a todos! –aseveró una anciana–miembros del concejo, por mucho tiempo toleramos la despreciable presencia de esta chiquilla, pero creo que ya es tiempo de poner en votación si permitimos que continúe viviendo entre nosotros.

– ¡Sí, que se largue!

– ¡Expúlsenla, nos trae mala suerte!

– ¡No quiero verla más aquí!

– ¡Está decidido, por tu insolencia Videl este concejo someterá a votación si permaneces o no con nosotros!

– ¡Qué! –Shapner e Ireza exclamaron en protesta.

– ¡La sesión se declara terminada!

– ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? –el rubio la sujetó con fuerza por uno de sus brazos.

– Sólo dije la verdad, acéptalo Shapner, agotamos completamente los recursos disponibles que existían en esta ciudad y en las aledañas, únicamente queda el polvo que cubre el suelo…–respondió al soltarse violentamente de él.

– Si alguien sale sólo podrá esperar una de dos cosas: o la muerte en manos de otros o por obra de los androides–él replicó con vehemencia–sin mencionar que aunque hubieren personas con comida en otro lugar… ¿qué te hace pensar que la compartirían con nosotros?

– Por lo menos moriría libre, y no como una rata escondida en una alcantarilla–arremetió de nuevo–nadie aquí quiere reconocerlo, pero todos en el fondo saben que esta farsa no durará para siempre, tarde o temprano moriremos y yo no quiero estar aquí cuando comiencen a matarse entre sí como animales por el último trozo de pan.

Videl se marchó dejándolos solos, mientras los demás sobrevivientes continuaban con sus frases insidiosas contra ella, la poca o nula simpatía que algunos le tenían decaía cada vez más. Aquel grupo de personas que logró sobrevivir al ataque de los androides, sin saberlo habían formado una especie de sociedad secreta, donde sólo importaban ellos y nada más, todo sea por sobrevivir.

Sin embargo la idea de marcharse no le molestaba del todo, estaba harta de vivir bajo tierra rodeada de animales y de insectos, cansada de respirar ese aire rancio, fastidiada de no sentir la luz del sol por días, ella no consideraba humano la forma en la que vivían, aquel búnker que los albergaba se convertía con cada día en una prisión auto impuesta.

Acostada en su cama pensó y pensó hasta que se durmió, no le importó escuchar los cuchicheos de los demás con respecto a ella. Durmió solitaria en silencio, un silencio que sólo duró hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando varios pasos acelerados, gritos, y demás ruidos la despertaron. Aturdida trató de entender la razón de tanta conmoción, repentinamente alguien intentó entrar en su casa, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su rubia amiga agitada.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

– ¡Tenemos que escondernos, nos atacan!–pronunció aterrorizada.

– ¿Quién nos ataca, son los androides?

– No, son los mismos sujetos que los atacaron días atrás, nos encontraron.

Videl se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió de su casa, justo a tiempo para ver a las mujeres, niños y ancianos correr hacia la parte más profunda del búnker, los hombres corrían en sentido opuesto. Cada hombre que supiera usar un arma se encontraba en la armería, cada rifle, escopeta y pistola disponible fue entregada, esta era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

– ¡Vámonos, dicen que son muchos!

– ¡Yo no entiendo nada, cuándo pasó todo esto!

Cuándo fue que todo pasó de estar en calma a esta locura, Videl queriendo respuestas comenzó a correr en contra de los gritos de Ireza que se perdieron en el eco del caos, evadiendo a los refugiados logró llegar a los niveles superiores donde los gritos se silenciaban, sin notarlo detrás de ella otras puertas se cerraron protegiendo aún más el interior del búnker.

– ¿Qué haces?...ve a esconderte con los demás–Shapner le dijo molesto al verla.

– ¿Y tú qué crees que haces, creí haberte dicho que descansaras? –regresó la pregunta.

El refugio que alguna vez fue una estación del metro, tenía una única entrada y salida, la cual estaba cubierta por un gran bloque de concreto, los habitantes del refugio habían disfrazado lo mejor posible su hogar, con la esperanza de que los androides no se percataran de su existencia. Irónicamente, su escondite fue descubierto pero no por los androides, sino por simples mortales.

Aquel grupo de individuos desconocidos los habían seguido sin que los notaran, guardando su distancia los vigilaron y vieron todo lo que tenían, un lugar seguro donde esconderse, vehículos y alimentos. Era el paraíso, un sitio perfecto, el único problema era que estaba ocupado por alguien más.

Fue así que esperaron varios días para actuar, los habían visto abrir y cerrar aquella gruesa puerta de concreto cientos de veces, pero nunca averiguaron cómo hacerlo. Desde afuera el búnker a simple vista era indetectable, estaba perfectamente escondido y camuflado con el ambiente.

Al darse cuenta de que no podrían accionar la puerta–la cual sólo se abre desde adentro–pensaron en simplemente volarla en pedazos. La humanidad había quedado sola por años, no había líderes políticos, ni ningún orden militar establecido, los gobiernos eran parte del pasado, así que los humanos se apagaban a una ley natural indiscutible: la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Algunos humanos que no habían muerto por los androides ahora eran nómadas, tomaban lo que podían de un lugar y seguían moviéndose, nunca se quedaban en una misma zona mucho tiempo. Al ver a la despedaza sociedad humana, muchos hombres y mujeres sumergidos en el anonimato tomaron el control de sus vidas, y las de otros.

Muchas mini sociedades se fundaron por todas partes, algunas eran personas pacíficas y temerosas que se escondían totalmente evitando contacto alguno, otros eran lo opuesto, solían atacar a los grupos de humanos más débiles robándoles lo poco que tenían, la humanidad se convirtió en presa y depredador de sí misma.

– ¡Disparen con todo, entraremos allí a como dé lugar!

Aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y listón rojo les transmitía respeto, pero sobre todo miedo. En su vida anterior–antes de la aparición de los androides–ella era una reconocida ladrona de bancos y joyerías, robaba en un lugar y luego en otro, le encantaba escapar de los policías no sin antes acabar con algunos cuantos.

– ¡Disparen maldita sea, disparen!

Con el surgimiento de los androides número diecisiete y dieciocho, ella creyó terminada su vida de criminal, ya no había bancos a los cuales robar, no había policías a los cuales vencer, el mundo, su mundo, cambió para siempre. Al ser nómada sobrevivió lejos de las grandes ciudades, pero pronto encontró una ventaja en ese mundo sin ley ni orden. Donde hay caos, los más crueles gobiernan.

Fue reclutando a cuanto hombre y mujer encontraba en su camino, al principio eran sólo cinco, luego veinte, después cincuenta y ahora eran más de cien. Sin dejar de lado su espíritu de ladrona le robaba a quién fuera y cómo fuera, no tenía escrúpulos. Recientemente en sus viajes junto con su pandilla, ella encontró las ruinas de una base militar destruida por los androides años atrás, y de ahí tomó las armas y vehículos que pudo.

Y justo ahora usaba las armas que hurtó de allí para destruir aquella pesada puerta de concreto, con la potencia de fuego combinada de tres ametralladoras calibre cincuenta, fue agrietando la puerta. Desde adentro Shapner y los demás observaron atónicos como la puerta se desmoronaba, sin previo aviso una explosión sacudió todo derribando finalmente la puerta.

– ¡Fuego! –Shapner ordenó.

Los hombres del refugio comenzaron disparar hacia el exterior, al ver como aquellos desconocidos corrían hacia el interior de los túneles. Las armas de los salvajes–como Videl y los demás comenzaron a llamarlos–eran más poderosas y paulatinamente esa superioridad se hizo notar. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente los salvajes comenzaron a retroceder, a Videl eso le pareció extraño pero los demás sobrevivientes imprudentemente los persiguieron.

– ¡Esperen, algo anda mal! –ella gritó pero no fue escuchada.

Como feroces guerreros corrieron con sus armas al frente, pero cuando salieron del búnker los hombres de Shapner, se vieron rodeados por docenas de fusiles de asalto M-16, fue una trampa.

– ¡Bajen sus armas o mueran! –la mujer rubia empuñando una AK-47 les ordenó.

– Yo la conozco…es ella–Videl escondida aún dentro la vio–es Lunch.

Videl recordaba haberla visto antes, cuando ayudada a la policía años atrás vio cientos de fotos con su rostro, era una criminal mundialmente perseguida, pero con el caos de los androides se olvidó de ella.

– ¡Qué esperan, las armas al suelo!

Shapner y sus hombres fueron desarmados, Videl también fue descubierta y atrapada junto con los demás. Lunch se frustró al descubrir la seguridad con la que contaba el búnker, la puerta exterior sólo era el principio, los túneles fueron equipados con contrapuertas a cierta distancia cada una, haciendo la parte más profunda muy segura pero tarde o temprano llegarían hasta allí.

– ¿Hay alguna especie de trampa esperándonos si tratamos de entrar?

– No diré nada, mátame si quieres.

– Ahh así que eres un chico rudo, me gustan los hombres así–ella colocó el cañón de su arma sobre su cabeza–además ese cabello tuyo combina con el mío, se un buen chico y dime si corremos peligro al intentar entrar–ambos rubios se miraron, aunque él no le respondió a ella.

Muchos de los soldados de Lunch pensaban que únicamente debían entrar, si lograron derribar la puerta más difícil las demás no son nada, pero ella desconfiaba de la situación temiendo que si entraba en esos túneles desconocidos para ella encontraría su fin, podrían estar llenos de explosivos, pensó la mujer.

– ¿Qué quieres de nosotros bruja?

– ¿Cómo me llamaste niña? –Videl llamó su atención alejándola de Shapner.

– ¡Sé quien eres bruja, eres Lunch, una antigua ladrona!

– No sé porqué una niña como tú sabe de mí, pero me alaga que alguien recuerde mi anterior vida–respondió la mujer.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? –Preguntó–si sólo querías ayuda pudiste haberla pedido.

– ¡Despierta niña ingenua, el mundo ya no es el de antes! –Le gruñó en la cara–la cordialidad ya no existe, sobrevives o mueres, no hay puntos intermedios.

– Los enemigos son los androides, no debemos pelear entre nosotros.

– ¡Qué tonta eres, con ese pensamiento sólo morirás más pronto!

– ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio?...quiero todo lo que tienen aquí–respondió.

Videl miró a su alrededor y vio el equipo con el que contaba Lunch, muchas armas, vehículos y secuaces, pero no tenía alimentos, ni agua, ni medicamentos. Su orgullo no le dejaba aceptar que se estaban muriendo de hambre, tenían días sin comer ni beber nada. La chica con ojos azules notó algo más, Lunch también poseía un enorme camión transportador de combustible.

– Escúchame, cuando ayudaba a la policía escuché que te gustaban los retos, te propongo un desafío.

– ¿Policía, desafío? –Dijo la rubia–me gusta como suena, siempre quise acabar con el último policía del mundo.

– Oficialmente nunca formé parte del cuerpo policial, pero honorariamente me siento miembro–Videl continuó con su idea–peleemos, sólo tú y yo, sin armas, sin ayuda, sólo nosotras.

– ¿Para qué?

– Sí ganas te ayudaré a entrar al búnker, tomarás lo que quieras.

– ¡Qué haces Videl! –el rubio le dijo a la distancia sin creerlo.

– ¿Y sí tú ganas?

– Nos dejarás en libertad, además de darnos varios litros de gasolina… ¿aceptas?

– Bien, me gusta cuando cosas sin planear ocurren, vamos niña muéstrame que tienes.

Shapner y los demás quienes eran prisioneros, no daban crédito a lo que veían, Videl estaba arriesgando no sólo los pocos recursos que tienen, sino también las vidas de las personas ocultas bajo tierra. Con tal acción únicamente consiguió que el odio que algunos le tenían aumentara, incluso Shapner desaprobaba sus acciones.

Lunch retiró el arma que colgaba de su hombro y la dejó caer, Videl se levantó bajo la mirada de todos. La rubia lentamente se quitó los guantes de sus manos, y al hacerlo apresuradamente se lanzó contra Videl arrojándola al piso. Lunch cayó sobre ella y con su puño derecho la conectó en el rostro, cuando quiso levantarse Videl la haló de su pierna tirándola de nuevo.

Ambas mujeres rodaron sobre el suelo erguiéndose finalmente, reiniciando así el mutuo intercambio de golpes. Lunch era conocida por su habilidad al usar armas, pero nunca la habían visto pelear usando sólo las manos. Y Videl por su parte disfrutaba de volver a luchar contra alguien, así liberaría mucha tensión acumulada.

Lunch disparó un derechazo pero Videl le sujetó el brazo, con un hábil movimiento de palanca le torció su extremidad arrojándola lejos de ella. La rubia cayó sólo para regresar de nuevo hacia Videl, quien no notó que cuando Lunch tocó el suelo, llenó su mano de tierra la cual se la lanzó contra el rostro, cegándola temporalmente.

Al estar indefensa Lunch la acribilló con sus puños, no eran golpes con mucha técnica pero si efectivos al generar dolor. Después de soportar el ardor en sus globos oculares, y el dolor en su cuerpo Videl pudo ver de nuevo, permitiéndole responder a las arremetidas de Lunch, quien comenzaba a cansarse demostrando no ser buena para este tipo de confrontaciones.

– Nada mal niña, pero hagámoslo más interesante–la rubia se dio cuenta que por sí misma no podría vencerla, así que sacó una navaja de su bota.

La líder de los apodados salvajes, abanicó el cuchillo hacia ella pero Videl al inclinarse hacia atrás logró evadirlo. Seguidamente consiguió sujetarle su mano con la navaja, pero Lunch copió su movimiento al tomar la mano libre de Videl. Se sostuvieron mutuamente luchando con sus miradas, pero Videl con más experiencia en peleas reaccionó más rápido.

Como Lunch tenía las manos separadas, su abdomen estaba expuesto esto lo aprovechó la pelinegra para patear a la rubia en dicho lugar. Sin perder tiempo Videl le dio un puñetazo a la mandíbula que la empujó hacia atrás, Lunch se tambaleó un poco pero se levantó de nuevo pero ahora sin su cuchillo.

Sin control alguno disparó varios puñetazos que Videl evadió, la joven en todo momento mantuvo la guardia y no la perdió de vista. Videl la golpeó en su costado, posteriormente la conectó nuevamente al rostro, terminando su ataque con una patada a la cabeza. Todos miraban como ambas féminas luchaban, algunos sólo observaban sus cuerpos sin importarles quien iba ganando.

Pero Videl se confió y no evadió un manotazo de Lunch, cayendo al suelo de rodillas con un fuerte sangrado en su nariz. Se insultaron, murmuraron maldiciones y demás palabras, eran una antigua ladrona contra una joven con el espíritu de un policía, era la tradicional confrontación entre el crimen y la ley.

Videl la pateó varias veces consecutivas, haciendo que Lunch se bamboleara hasta besar el suelo. La rubia se puso de rodillas y Videl se acercó intentando darle un rodillazo al mentón, pero Lunch atrapó su pierna haciéndola caer de espaldas, al mismo tiempo la rubia se levantó limpiando la suciedad de su cara.

La antigua criminal la pateó en las costillas, deteniéndola por unos segundos. La rubia alzó sus brazos al aire, triunfante caminó a su alrededor bajo la vista preocupada de Shapner. Lunch pretendía atacar de nuevo pero Videl la tomó por sorpresa, al pararse de manos logrando así enganchar sus piernas alrededor del cuello de la ladrona.

Videl usó todo su cuerpo como un fulcro, tirando al suelo a su rival aplicando más presión a la vez. Mantuvo su llave contra ella por varios minutos, si lo deseara podría matarla allí mismo. Los secuaces de la rubia trataron de intervenir, pero Videl la soltó para asombro de todos y se arrastró hacia ella.

– Yo gané, ahora quiero hablar contigo a solas–le susurró al oído.

Lunch algo maltrecha les ordenó a sus hombres no hacer nada, se levantó tosiendo mucho pero con vida. Ambas mujeres con sus largos cabellos alborotados y sus ropas rotas, se alejaron de los demás quienes no entendían nada.

– Te propongo un trato que es beneficioso para ustedes y para nosotros, vive y deja vivir.

– Te escucho niña.

Dentro del búnker, en su máxima profundidad los sobrevivientes habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Los miembros del concejo debatían sobre qué hacer, si salir a ver qué ha sucedido o permanecer dentro como están. Inesperadamente alguien tocó a la puerta de metal, la voz de Videl fue reconocida de inmediato. Ireza quien tranquilizaba a los niños asustados suplicó que abrieran la puerta, al hacerlo comprobaron que se trataba de ella.

– No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tomen toda la comida que puedan cargar y llévenla hacia la superficie.

– ¿Qué crees que haces maldita loca? –le preguntó una anciana molesta.

– Demuestro que aún tenemos un poco de humanidad.

– Háganlo, ella sabe lo que hace–Shapner apareció detrás ella apoyándola– ¡rápido, no hay tiempo!

Sin entender del todo, varios sobrevivientes llevaron hasta la superficie toda la comida y agua que pudieron. Al salir vieron que los salvajes ya no estaban, sólo estaba Lunch con una camioneta esperando sin dejar de sostener su AK-47.

– Ya cumplí con mi parte–Videl le dijo al terminar de cargar ella misma la camioneta de la rubia.

– Y yo con la mía–Lunch le señaló con la mano los contenedores de combustible que Videl le dio, los alguna vez vacíos tanques de almacenamiento ahora estaban llenos de gasolina–será mejor que la sepas administrar, eso no durará para siempre.

– Pero sí lo suficiente.

– Sabes que podría atacarlos de nuevo, me llevaría todo si lo quisiera.

– Sé que no lo harás, podrás ser una ladrona y una demente pero confío en tu palabra.

– No puedo prometer nada, pero si fuera tú estaría preparada para el futuro, podríamos vernos de nuevo.

– Si eso llegara a pasar, juro por la memoria de mi padre que te acabaré en cuanto te vea.

– Tienes agallas niña, eso me gusta.

Lunch se subió a la camioneta y se marchó, los sobrevivientes de Orange Star City celebraron no haber perdido su hogar, pero los miembros del concejo no vieron con buenos ojos las acciones de Videl. Sin perder tiempo, comenzaron con las reparaciones de la puerta principal del búnker y demás zonas dañadas.

Shapner por su parte se llevó otra sorpresa, al encontrar varios repuestos para su camión dañado, todos conseguidos por el trueque que la rubia y la pelinegra acordaron, con la gasolina y las refacciones en poco tiempo estarían de nuevo buscando alimentos. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar por la decisión del concejo en cuanto a una cosa:

¿Puede Videl seguir viviendo con ellos?

* * *

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, la corriente de un arroyo cercano les obsequiaba un poco de su agua a los dos. Trunks sumergió su rostro mientras lo frotaba con sus manos, desde el comienzo del día tanto él como su mentor han estado entrenando casi sin descanso. Desde el más reciente encuentro entre los androides y Gohan, Trunks notó el repentino cambio de actitud de su maestro.

El que ya era un entrenamiento extenuante, se intensificó el triple desde aquel día. La mirada de Gohan no era la de siempre, todo lo tomaba como sino hubiera mañana, como si el tiempo no alcanzara. Cada nuevo día era una rutina, unas cuantas horas de peleas cuerpo contra cuerpo, más adelante otro par de horas para el control de varias técnicas de ki.

Con su rostro fresco Trunks limpió el agua que se escurría entre sus ojos, no tenía la necesidad de voltearse a mirar, sabía que Gohan no se había movido ni un milímetro desde la última vez que lo vio. Gohan seguía recostado sobre la rama de un alto roble, desde allí mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo viendo las nubes pasar.

Hacía unos días que se había enfrentado nuevamente a los gemelos destructores, la devastada Éxilon City fue su plataforma de combate donde nada nuevo pasó, la misma historia se repitió por millonésima vez. Fue al despertar horas después de la pelea, dentro de un profundo cráter creado por él mismo al estrellarse, que Gohan comprobó que ya era el momento de dar un paso más en el entrenamiento de Trunks.

–_ ¡Qué bueno verle de nuevo, hace años que no lo veía!_

– _Digo lo mismo, veo que los androides no han pasado por aquí recientemente._

– _Sí, desde que usted nos ayudó tiempo atrás esos demonios no han regresado por estos rumbos._

–_ ¡Me alegro!_ –Expresó con honestidad–_me encantaría que mi visita fuera social, pero vine a recoger un encargo que le dejé, espero que no lo haya olvidado._

–_ ¡Olvidarlo!... ¡nunca olvidaría nada relacionado con usted!_ –Respondió el herrero–_sígame, su espada lo está esperando._

– _Gracias, aunque esa espada no es para mí._

Aquel viejo artesano del metal lo condujo hacia su herrería, allí trabajó con esmero por varios años hasta crear su mejor obra. Fundió la cantidad necesaria de acero y demás metales, dándole a la hoja de la futura espada un balance químico perfecto entre sus componentes. Luego de horas y horas de martilleo ininterrumpido, la pieza metálica tomó su forma alargada.

Con sus golpes sobre el metal ardiendo al rojo vivo, dejó como resultado una lluvia chispas dentro de su taller, pero gracias a esos martilleos consiguió doblar y volver a doblar la pieza muchas veces, aquel acto logró que el metal ganara resistencia. Con el proceso de enfriado repentino, terminó de endurecer el metal a su máxima dureza.

– _Allí está._

– _Es grandiosa._

Cuando había finalizado de moldear el metal, pasó al largo proceso de pulido y afilado, usando piedras para afilar deslizó la pieza de acero contra éstas hasta darle su mortal filo. Al tener la hoja lista, sólo faltaban pequeños detalles como colocar la empuñadura y su respectiva vaina.

– _Me tomé mucha libertad con el diseño, normalmente las espadas se llevan colgadas de la cintura pero con esta, construí la funda de tal forma que se lleve cargada en la espalda_–el herrero le explicó al mostrársela–_con esta correa ajustable podrá asegurarla mejor y llevarla con comodidad._

Gohan al tenerla por primera vez en sus manos la admiró sorprendido, era una arma digna de ser portada por un guerrero, al desenvainarla vio el delicado trabajo en la hoja la cual reflejaba perfectamente la luz dándole un brillo casi místico. La equilibró en un fluido movimiento de muñeca, la espada estaba nivelada óptimamente.

– _Me gustaría probarla._

– _Y a mí me encantaría verlo._

El saiyajin regresó al bosque que rodeaba la casa del herrero, allí comprobó el magnífico filo de la espada al cortar con mucha facilidad varios árboles. El metal resistió increíblemente, tomando en cuanta que la fuerza de Gohan es superior muchísimas veces a la de un humano normal. Sin duda era perfecta para Trunks.

Ya con la espada en su poder Gohan le agradeció su trabajo al artesano, quien no dejó de retribuirle por haber salvado a su familia años atrás. Mantuvo la espada oculta hasta este momento, por suerte Trunks no se percató de su presencia y continuó entrenando con total normalidad.

Y ahora al ver a su joven discípulo tomar un descanso, Gohan vio que ya era hora de darle su espada. La razón por la cual ordenó la confección de dicho objeto, fue para darle todas las herramientas necesarias al joven hijo de Vegeta para cuando debiera pelear solo, no quería irse sabiendo que lo dejó abandonado a su suerte.

– Ven Trunks, continuemos.

– Sí Gohan.

El chico caminó de regreso a su lado, pero al llegar vio algo en las manos de Gohan, era la funda de una espada. El primer pensamiento de Trunks fue que tendrían un entrenamiento con armas, ya en el pasado lo habían tenido así que no le pareció extraño ver la espada.

– Trunks me conoces, no soy bueno para dar sorpresas así que lo diré sin rodeos, esta espada que ves es tuya–afirmó al entregársela, el joven estupefacto la sacó de su vaina mirando su propio rostro en el reflejo del metal–nunca olvides que un espadachín no es nada sin su espada, y una espada no es nada sin su portador…esta espada es una extensión de ti, debes ser como ella, firme y resistente sin importar nada.

– Gohan…yo…

– Entrena con ella, debes ser uno con ella, nunca la uses para la venganza sólo empúñala para proteger…

Trunks impaciente se la colocó de inmediato y corrió hacia el arroyo de nuevo, aunque la superficie del agua se movía pudo mirarse como en un espejo sin problemas. Gohan sonrió al mirarlo, estaba orgulloso de ese muchacho y sabía que Vegeta también lo estaría de estar con vida.

Desde el borde del río Trunks saltó tan fuerte como pudo, mientras se mantenía en el aire en un rápido movimiento desenfundó su espada y la abanicó sin problema alguno. Gohan estaba en lo cierto, esa espada y él se complementaban, uno no era nada sin el otro. Pronto el chico se topó de frente con su maestro, ambos compartieron una sonrisa al reiniciar el entrenamiento antes de volver a casa.

– ¿Trunks, qué traes en la espalda?–preguntó la científica.

– ¿No es genial mamá? –contestó al sacar la espada de su vaina.

– ¡Ten cuidado a donde apuntas esa cosa! –ella apartó con su mano la hoja de la espada que apuntaba hacia su rostro.

– Bájala Trunks, no querrás herir a tu mamá–Gohan le dijo al entrar en la habitación de la casa.

– Sé que tienes algo que ver con esto Gohan, así que explícate ahora mismo.

– Sí, yo le di la espada, me pareció un buen regalo para él–el saiyajin argumentó ante la mirada molesta de Bulma–no me mires así, Trunks no es ningún niño pequeño, él sabe como usarla, le será de gran utilidad.

– Gohan no me molesta que le des obsequios a Trunks, pero una espada, podría lastimarse o herir a alguien.

– Ya te dije que sabe usarla, ten un poco más de fe en tu hijo Bulma, él hará grandes cosas en el futuro con esa espada, estoy seguro–proclamó el hijo de Son Goku.

– Y en el pasado también–susurró la científica.

– ¿Qué dijiste mamá?

– Que ya está listo el estofado–afirmó apresuradamente–vayan a lavarse, es hora de cenar.

Fue una cena tranquila y jovial, Trunks no dejó de hablar de lo estupendo que era su espada, y de cómo luchó con ella contra Gohan. Bulma sonrió en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo, Vegeta estaría orgulloso al oír sus hazañas. Fue allí cuando una pregunta la abrumó, cuando Trunks retroceda en el tiempo cómo actuará Vegeta si se llegara a enterar que él es su hijo, y sobre todo cómo reaccionaría su contra parte más joven.

Bulma recordó que en aquella época pasaba por un tropiezo amoroso, Yamcha su novio en aquel entonces la engañaba con otras mujeres, por eso dio por terminado su noviazgo con él y fue allí cuando hizo lo impensable, se fijó en aquel sádico hombre que solía matar sólo por diversión. Si para ella actualmente sigue siendo un misterio cómo se enamoró de Vegeta, para la Bulma de años atrás sería algo imposible de creer. Lo mejor es que ni la Bulma ni el Vegeta del pasado conozcan lo que les deparará el futuro, ellos tendrán que descubrirlo a su debido tiempo y por sí mismos.

– ¿Pasa algo Bulma?

– No Gohan, sólo estoy cansada nada más–ella se levantó para recoger la mesa al decir eso.

Bulma miró el reloj colgado en la pared, al ver la hora envió a su hijo a la cama, pero otro pensamiento la visitó. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios al presenciar como las manecillas del reloj se movían hacia adelante, muy pronto ella lograría que esas mismas agujas se desplazaran en sentido opuesto.

* * *

– Trunks ven y mira esto.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Eso–le señaló.

Ambos estaban parados en la cima de un gran risco, al bajar la mirada Trunks vio a cientos de personas caminar lentamente entre las paredes de los peñascos, serpenteando en el delgado camino que estos formaban. Aquellos humanos llevaban consigo lo poco que aún les quedaba, esa penuria era el resultado del mundo en que viven.

Delgados caballos y burros, arrastraban improvisadas carretas repletas de personas hambrientas y sin hogar. Muchos bebés lloraban en los brazos de sus madres, mientras sus padres luchaban por hallar algo de comer. A Trunks se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al mirar tal miseria, aquellos caminantes viajaban sin tener un lugar a donde ir, ya no había ciudades en pie, la sociedad estaba derrumbada.

– Nunca olvides que por ellos luchamos, por ellos entrenamos y por ellos aceptamos el peso que cargamos, hacemos lo que hacemos por ellos–Gohan le dijo sin mirarlo–vamos continuemos entrenando.

El entrenamiento se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche, ambos estaban más que cansados pero satisfechos por los avances del día. Gohan quería aumentar el nivel de exigencia para Trunks, comprendía que ningún entrenamiento tendría la intensidad que tienen los combates con los androides. Es un grado de precisión brutal, el cuerpo es llevado hasta sus límites.

Aunque la idea le preocupaba muchísimo, Gohan deseaba introducir poco a poco a Trunks en sus peleas, así experimentará directamente la forma de luchar de los gemelos cibernéticos, y sentirá en carne propia el compromiso que posee un enfrentamiento de este tipo, por más entrenamientos o pruebas que le ponga, el temple que necesita Trunks sólo lo conseguirá luchando cara a cara con los androides.

Trunks tiene que aprender a valerse por sí mismo, Gohan no siempre podrá protegerlo ni tampoco estará su madre sanándole las heridas eternamente, él solo tendrá que entrenarse y cuidarse por sí mismo. Es cruel pedirle a un joven algo así, pero en el mundo en que viven sólo sobrevivirán aquellos que tengan la destreza de arreglárselas solos.

El chico miró lo silencioso que estaba, Gohan permaneció ocupado en sus pensamientos otra vez. Al adolescente le intrigaba su actitud, qué andaba mal con él.

– Trunks, no siempre estaré contigo–dijo de la nada–si el día de mañana yo llegara a morir, prométeme que continuarás con tu entrenamiento, no te dejes llevar ni por el odio ni la venganza, tú única meta será proteger a los inocentes, hasta que finalmente triunfes donde yo tantas veces fracasé.

– ¿Qué dices Gohan?

– Prométemelo.

– Lo haré, daré lo mejor de mí.

– Confío en ti Trunks, ahora descansa.

Ahora rodeados por la noche, Trunks miró la luna recordando las conversaciones con su madre sobre alguien en especial: su padre. A Bulma se le dificultaba hablar sobre Vegeta, no sabía cómo decirle a su hijo que su padre solía ser un asesino a sangre fría, y que estuvo a punto de acabarlos años atrás, pero aún así le pareció justo contarle sobre él.

Orgulloso, calculador y frío a la hora de pelear, exigente consigo mismo, esas fueron algunas de las palabras que Bulma usó para describirlo. Al escuchar sobre él Trunks quedó fascinado, si tan sólo pudiera conocerlo, pensó. Bulma le regaló una vieja fotografía de él, estaba desteñida y algo rota, pero aquella imagen la atesoraba.

Al conversar con Gohan sobre su padre, él lo describió de igual manera, pero Trunks quería saber más: cuáles eran sus sueños, qué lo motivaba a ser quien era, cómo llegó a ser el saiyajin temido y respetado que fue, y aún más intrigante, qué le hizo amar a su madre. Trunks era algo tímido pero no tonto, con sólo ver la mirada de su madre al hablar de él, supo que entre ellos hubo algo grande.

Aquella noche fue de silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, uno visualizaba el futuro…el otro fantaseaba con el pasado. La madrugada llegó pronto, y los atrapó estando dormidos pero ambos aprendieron una cosa al despertar abruptamente, el pasado ya es historia y el futuro aún no existe…lo único que importa es afrontar el presente.

Una sacudida violenta los sacó del sueño, gritos y lamentos provenían desde el fondo del barranco. No era necesario preguntar quiénes eran los culpables de eso, Gohan tiñó sus cabellos de oro y salió volando no sin antes decirle a Trunks que se quedara allí. Al descender, Gohan vio la serie de explosiones que destruyó el campamento de los nómadas, al llegar notó los numerosos cuerpos sin vida…incluyendo mujeres y niños.

– ¡Hasta cuándo actuarán así, es que su sadismo no tiene fin! –sólo unas risas le respondieron.

Diecisiete esperaba las mismas palabras de siempre: Gohan afirmando que los detendría y ellos burlándose de él. Pero no fue así, no hubo palabras ni discursos heroicos. Solamente había la mirada de un hombre harto de tanta matanza, y las risas hipócritas de un par hermanos sin compasión alguna.

Número dieciocho disparó una pequeña esfera de energía contra el saiyajin, al mismo tiempo diecisiete se arrojó contra Gohan, quien primero desvió con un manotazo el ataque de dieciocho, para luego soportar y responder a la ofensiva de diecisiete. Ambos por unos minutos sostuvieron su lucha, entre tanto dieciocho flotaba a un lado de ellos mirándolos pelear.

Diecisiete se alejó para tomar impulso y así trató de patearlo, sin embargo Gohan lo evadió fácilmente al ladearse pero eso le dio la oportunidad a dieciocho de atacarlo por la espalda con un potente derechazo, que lo envió directo al suelo. Los dos androides sin perder tiempo lo persiguieron a medida que él descendía, hasta estrellarse finalmente en el costado de un barranco.

La pared de piedra no soportó el impacto del cuerpo de Gohan, cosa que hizo que el peñasco se desplomara cubriendo con escombros a los tres combatientes. Aprovechando precisamente esa columna de polvo y humo, Gohan salió disparado de regreso hacia el cielo pero fue descubierto por los androides quienes retomaron su persecución.

Acelerando lo más posible, el saiyajin subía sin detenerse ganando altitud, por su parte tanto número diecisiete como número dieciocho abrieron fuego contra él intentando derribarlo. Ante las ráfagas cruzadas de los androides Gohan debió maniobrar escapando de ellas, no obstante diecisiete lo sorprendió al reaparecer a su lado sólo para brindarle un puñetazo al rostro, en ese instante dieciocho preparó un nuevo ataque más poderoso el cual lanzó sin demora. Gohan únicamente atinó a cubrirse con sus brazos, resistiendo la onda de choque.

– ¡Gohan! –Trunks salió de su escondite e intentó ayudarle.

– ¡Te dije que no vinieras, vete de aquí tonto!

Trunks no resistió el impulso de hacer algo, por lo que contraatacó imitando el movimiento de dieciocho. La mujer rubia solamente se rió al recibir el endeble ataque, que no le hizo nada. Fue en ese momento que ella procedió a disparar ráfaga tras ráfaga cada vez más rápido, Trunks con mucha dificultad se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo sus ataques.

Diecisiete no quiso quedarse atrás por eso usó su vertiginosa velocidad, apareciendo y desapareciendo varias veces confundiendo a Trunks, quien recibió un puñetazo al mentón que lo despachó directo al duro piso.

– ¡No, Trunks!

Gohan se volteó hacia él preocupado, aunque debió desviar su mirada de nuevo al notar la cercana presencia de diecisiete, el androide arremetió contra él nuevamente pero al esquivarlo, dieciocho reapareció por detrás y así logró golpearlo por la espalda. El impulso del golpe lo mandó a volar un poco, pero su corto viaje se terminó cuando acabó frente a diecisiete quien lo golpeó en repetidas veces sin piedad.

Trunks lentamente se levantó siendo testigo de la golpiza que los dos hermanos le daban a Gohan, quien por más que trató de cubrirse no podía hacerlo. Simultáneamente ambos androides se detuvieron, sonrieron por unos segundos mirando al maltrecho Gohan antes de golpearlo al mismo tiempo, incrustándolo en una pared de piedra.

– ¡Gohan!

El hijo de Bulma estaba presenciando lo que muchas veces Gohan le advirtió, ambos androides peleaban en combinación, resguardándose uno al otro. Esa era la misma realidad en cada pelea contra ellos, al ver eso Trunks se sintió culpable e inútil, si él pudiera manejar por sí solo a uno de ellos, Gohan tendría la oportunidad de acabar con el otro.

Pero Gohan notó otra cosa, esta vez los puñetazos de los androides eran más fuertes, no se estaban conteniendo tanto como en el pasado, en anteriores confrontaciones al menos él lograba hacerles un daño mínimo y resistía más tiempo antes de caer agotado, pero en esta ocasión los androides no le daban ni la más pequeña oportunidad.

– Me arrepentiré por esto luego, pero ya eres muy aburrido–dijo diecisiete al ver como lentamente Gohan se restablecía–luego de tantos años de luchas, ya no es lo mismo, pienso matarte hoy Gohan, de todas formas ya encontramos un nuevo oponente con el cual jugar–de soslayo miró a Trunks.

– Trunks será mejor que te marches, hoy sólo queremos divertirnos con Gohan–dieciocho también se unió a las palabras de su hermano–ya habrá tiempo para ti, aún no eres nadie para enfrentarnos.

Gohan por un instante creyó estar listo, el momento llegó, ya no habría un mañana para él. Si iba a morir al menos le enseñó todo lo que sabía a Trunks, lo preparó y lo sometió a muchas pruebas, le brindó todas las armas que pudo darle. Pero ahora debía recorrer su camino solo, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Alumno y maestro intercambiaron miradas, ese era un adiós forzado. Trunks se marchó tan rápido como pudo, el peso del mundo caía sólo en él. Gohan por su parte terminó de quitarse su camisa despedazada, su aura dorada se restableció a su alrededor mientras elevaba su poder a su máxima expresión, era como una llama que brillaba con toda su fuerza antes de apagarse.

– ¡Hasta que por fin peleará en serio!

– Sabe que va a morir.

En menos de un pestañeo, Gohan se vio rodeado por ambos androides. En total silencio se miraron varios segundos antes de desaparecer, la pelea se tornó supersónica, un ser humano no podría ver nada, únicamente escucharía los golpes como estruendos en el aire. Manteniendo esa velocidad, los tres peleadores se desplazaron por diversos puntos del campo de batalla.

Del suelo y de las paredes rocosas, se desprendían pequeños trozos de piedra a consecuencia de los impactos. Unas leves siluetas eran levemente observables, las cuales aparecían en un sitio para luego materializarse en otro. Muchas explosiones acompañaban los retumbos, haciendo estremecer la Tierra violentamente.

Después de algunos minutos los tres emergieron nuevamente, en sus ropas desgarradas era notoria la fuerza de sus golpes. Agotado y adolorido, Gohan disparó un esfera de energía que diecisiete evadió sencillamente, el androide con una aplastante embestida lo estrelló contra un muro de piedra, manteniéndolo sujeto, usó su cabeza para golpearlo repetidamente en su cráneo.

No muy lejos de allí, Trunks se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, el ki de Gohan se desplomaba sin control. Parpadeó varias veces antes de maldecir en voz alta, tomó su espada y salió disparado de regreso hacia la pelea. Entretanto, los androides continuaron desgastando la resistencia del saiyajin que reconocía que esa lucha no era como las anteriores, estaba vez no estaban jugando.

El eco de los gritos de Gohan se expandió por toda la Tierra, por más que ansiaba bloquear los ataques no le era posible, nunca antes había combatido así, se sentía igual que una oveja entrando en el matadero. Número dieciocho flotó de cabeza sobre él, con hipocresía le dio un suave beso en la frente, sólo para apartarse antes de que su hermano lo conectara con un derechazo al rostro.

Y de la misma forma que una vela brilla por mucho tiempo hasta finalmente derretirse, su resplandor dorado se apagó tornando sus cabellos negros otra vez. Los dos androides se miraron, ella asintió firmemente y él solamente obedeció. Con sutileza avanzó hacia su contendor caído, cómo iba a extrañar sus divertidos encuentros.

No obstante alguien surgió de la nada, Trunks con su espada en mano la abanicó con furia, pero el androide masculino usando sólo dos dedos de su mano logró atraparla. El chico intentó liberar su arma pero le era imposible, diecisiete la mantenía muy bien sujeta. Con su otra mano disponible, el androide apresó el rostro de Trunks y al mantenerlo así le disparó una carga de potente energía.

Trunks cayó al suelo mientras diecisiete admiraba la espada, antes de arrojársela de regreso. El hijo de Bulma apenas si reaccionó, al moverse pocos centímetros a un lado esquivó su espada que estuvo muy cerca de enterrarse en su cara. Al verse paralizado por la impotencia, los dos androides vieron la oportunidad idónea para atacar.

En un despliegue de inmenso poder, ambos reunieron y posteriormente lanzaron una poderosa ráfaga de energía que viajó directamente hacia el joven saiyajin. Gohan salió de los escombros al escuchar el grito de Trunks, y de forma automática sin pensar en las consecuencia imitó el gesto que tuvo su maestro cuando fue atacado por Nappa años atrás, lo cubrió con su cuerpo protegiéndolo de una muerte segura.

– ¡Él no puede morir!

La piel de Gohan experimentó un calor abrasador, más caliente incluso que la misma superficie solar. Sus ojos perdieron la capacidad de ver ante tanta iluminación, su voz se fue ahogando poco a poco hasta silenciarse. Lo último que los nervios de Gohan sintieron, fue un agudo y atroz dolor en su brazo izquierdo, como si este hubiera sido arrancado de raíz. Luego de eso, nada.

Aquella luz iluminó todo como un sol en medio de la noche durante minutos, y al apagarse el ambiente se tornó sepulcral. Los androides dieron por terminada la pelea, dando a Gohan por muerto no vieron necesario permanecer más allí. Trunks inconsciente sobrevivió bajo varias toneladas de rocas, su espada clavada en el suelo fue lo único que permaneció en pie.

Paulatinamente, la noche recuperó su oscuridad.

* * *

Era una noche más que fría y no podía dormir por más que lo desease, así que silenciosamente a escondidas de todos salió del búnker, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía la luna que casi olvidaba lo hermosa que se veía. Videl en el pasado había recorrido las ruinas de su ciudad, pero nunca antes lo había hecho de noche. La oscuridad y el silencio pueden hacer que las cosas más familiares, se vuelvan desconocidas.

La tenue luz de una antorcha era toda la compañía que tenía, ver los restos destruidos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar le hace sumergirse en la frustración. Los primeros meses en el búnker no fueron fáciles para ella, la gran mayoría la rechazaba y estuvieron a punto de expulsarla del refugio sino hubiera sido por sus amigos de la infancia, aunque ahora deseaban desterrarla de nuevo por sus recientes acciones.

Ella no los culpaba del todo, fue su padre por su deseo estúpido de ser el héroe de nuevo quien ocasionó las desgracias que vivieron, pero era obvio que tarde o temprano los androides visitarían su ciudad, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la muerte los sentenciara. Estar a un paso del abismo hace cambiar a las personas, y ella presenció tal cosa cara a cara.

Ireza quien antes del ataque era una adolescente coqueta, que siempre pensaba en fiestas y sobre todo en cómo llamar la atención de un chico, ahora era una mujer más madura que dejó de lado aquel impulso infinito de siempre verse atractiva, hoy en día se había convertido en la maestra del refugio, enseñándoles a escribir y a leer a los niños que viven bajo tierra.

Shapner se convirtió en una persona muy respetada dentro del grupo, a pesar de su joven edad por dentro era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, siempre buscando la manera de conseguir comida y agua fresca para todos. Él fue quien más la protegió cuando quisieron echarla del refugio, incluso se peleó con varios sobrevivientes para evitarlo.

Videl sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca le correspondió porque simplemente no lo miraba de tal forma. Lo quería, lo apreciaba y estimaba como un excelente amigo, pero nada más. El rubio comprendió sutilmente su negativa, ya no la cortejaba tanto como en años anteriores, pero ocasionalmente lo intentaba.

Escaló los restos de un edificio derrumbado llegando finalmente a la cima, desde allí miró las estrellas y más allá. Pensó en tantas cosas, habidas y por haber; sueños y pesadillas. Se imaginó a ella misma en otra vida, sin androides ni destrucción, quizás en un universo alterno aceptó finalmente a Shapner y se casó con él.

Una risa suave se escapó de sus labios, en ningún universo alternativo se casaría con él, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Siguió mirando hacia el firmamento divagando entre varias ideas, qué tal si se construía una nave espacial y escapaban así del planeta, pero quién podría crear tal cosa, ya no queda nadie así.

Sus ojos azules pronto encontraron algo interesante para mirar, un destello se intensificó en el cielo, al principio creyó que se trataba de una estrella pero al ver como se acercaba cada vez más, pensó que era un asteroide o meteorito. El objeto brillante descendía a una velocidad tremenda, Videl se cubrió con sus brazos al sentir el potente calor que liberaba esa cosa.

Una gran bola de fuego recubría dicho objeto, esa luz dejaba detrás de sí una estela resplandeciente en el cielo que se apagaba de a poco. Videl observó como a lo lejos esa cosa se estrelló, el piso se sacudió con violencia con el choque. Lentamente la calma volvió y la chica se quedó congelada en su lugar, sólo una pregunta la perseguía:

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

La luz del sol comenzaba a salir detrás de ella, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho le hizo sentir la adrenalina crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Videl sin pensarlo mucho se levantó y dejó caer su antorcha, corrió y corrió saltando obstáculos hasta llegar al sitio del impacto. Una enorme columna de humo salía desde el cráter, usado eso como guía se encaminó hacia allí.

Al llegar al borde del agujero, vio como el brillo poco a poco se extinguía hasta desaparecer completamente. Pausadamente se fue introduciendo en la abertura, a consecuencia de su profundidad la luz no llegaba del todo al fondo, impidiéndole ver con exactitud qué se estrelló. A medida que se aproximaba, notó que las rocas adyacentes estaban cubiertas de un líquido espeso, al mirar sus manos vio que era sangre.

Extraños quejidos eran audibles, con algo de miedo y emoción se acercó más. Cuando la luz del sol por fin llegó al fondo del cráter, simplemente no creyó lo que veía. Un hombre muy musculoso se encontraba incrustado en el piso, su ropa casi destruida por completo ya no cubría su cuerpo, por la gran cantidad de sangre era obvio que se estaba desangrando.

Con suavidad tomó su rostro y lo sacó del suelo, ella extendió sus dedos entre los cabellos negros del hombre creyendo que había muerto. Intentó voltearlo pero era demasiado pesado para ella, viéndose sola pensó rápido y decidió ir por ayuda al búnker. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, aquel sujeto desconocido se movió un poco y la miró directo a los ojos.

– Ayúdame, por favor.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento, Videl gateó hacia atrás sorprendida que ese hombre sobreviviera a semejante cosa, ningún ser humano resistiría a algo así. Desde hace mucho comprendió que habían cosas inexplicables en el mundo, su padre solía llamarlos trucos, ella no sabía en qué creer. Pero estaba convencida de una cosa, en ocasiones hay más realismo en una fantasía que en la realidad misma.

Y aquel hombre moribundo era la prueba de ello, los hechos superaban a todo entendimiento.

**Fin Capítulo Diecisiete**

Hola, como había mencionado en los primeros capítulos de la historia, mi intención al crear a Ávalon es contar desde mi punto de vista los acontecimientos que no fueron mostrados ni en el manga ni en el anime, con relación a esta línea temporal alterna. Debo reconocer también que me tomé la libertad de modificar algunos detalles para darle originalidad al fic, y así no parecer una copia exacta de la historia original.

Como recordarán en el OVA que cuenta la historia del futuro, Gohan y los androides se enfrascan en una pelea en un parque de diversiones donde pierde su brazo izquierdo, tal escena es una de las más recordadas de dicha película pero yo decidí eliminarla por una sencilla razón la cual procedo a explicar. Como Trunks mencionó en varias oportunidades el futuro de donde viene es un infierno, los androides lo destruyen todo pedazo a pedazo sin piedad alguna.

Es por eso que me parece ilógica y hasta tonta la escena del parque de diversiones, si se supone que el mundo es un infierno en la Tierra, cómo diablos las personas se divierten como si nada pasara en un parque de este tipo, es decir, lo más sensato sería estar escondidos en lugar de exponerse en un sitio donde son un blanco fácil.

Por tal motivo me tomé la libertad de modificar levemente los sucesos, manteniéndome lo más fiel posible a la historia tal y como el señor Toriyama nos mostró. Agradezco el apoyo que me brindan para el fic, así también las observaciones o críticas que me proporcionen.

Antes de irme quiero darle las gracias a Elestir, Artemisa-Cazadora, Revontulet, Misora Naomi, Bulleto, Sakura-Selene, LeahC, DRAGON y a Una lectora por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	18. Capítulo 18

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 18**

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

El viento soplaba solitario moviendo con su fuerza las partículas sueltas de polvo, las huellas de sus pies se marcaban en toda la superficie del suelo árido e inerte. Habían volado la mayoría del camino recorriendo miles de kilómetros en poco tiempo, pero durante su trayecto el panorama era el mismo.

Número diecisiete se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas, posó su mano en el arenoso piso antes de arrastrarla dejando las marcas de sus dedos claramente delineadas. Su hermana seguía esperando respuesta a su pregunta, pero él no respondía, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, manteniéndose aún arrodillado giró su mirada a su alrededor comprobando que ellos dos eran los únicos en medio de la nada.

– Diecisiete–ella lo volvió a llamar– ¡maldita sea, habla de una vez!

– ¿Dijiste algo número dieciocho? –cuestionó sin prestarle mucha atención.

– Pregunté qué vamos hacer ahora–reiteró su cuestionamiento.

– ¿Tienes algo en mente dieciocho, dime qué piensas?

– ¿Qué pienso? –Alegó frunciendo el ceño– ¡creo que somos los dos únicos sujetos con vida en este maldito planeta!

Luego de trece largos años de diversión atormentando a los humanos, destruyendo ciudades y poblados enteros; sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las consecuencias de su enfermizo entretenimiento se hicieran evidentes, aún más para ellos dos. No importaba en qué dirección volaran, lo único que encontraban eran las ruinas de lugares destruidos años atrás por ellos mismos.

Los suelos lentamente se desertificaban, las pocas plantas morían llevándose consigo el color verde de la vida. La Tierra se fue secando cada vez más, y con ella la especie humana también se perdía en el abismo de la extensión. A primera vista los androides creían que ya no había personas vivas, sin embargo la verdad era todo lo opuesto.

Ambos habían cometido el error de subestimar a la raza humana, cuando realmente un ser vivo quiere seguir con vida hará lo que sea por sobrevivir. Muchas personas fueron ingeniosas al buscar lugares remotos y escondidos para vivir, consiguiendo permanecer ocultas sin que los hermanos cibernéticos los descubrieran.

Toda su vida la habían dedicado al exterminio, y ahora que creían que lo habían destruido todo ya no tenían ni significado ni propósito, habían perdido la razón de su existencia. Daban por muerto a Gohan y a Trunks, pensaban que ya no había nadie que los enfrentara. Se sentían solos en un mundo lleno de tumbas, la soledad era un enemigo al que no podían derrotar sin importar que tan poderosos sean.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

La respuesta a la pregunta era tan desconcertante, que incluso un par de asesinos consagrados eran incapaces de encontrarla.

* * *

El mundo había perdido toda lógica y coherencia hacía ya mucho tiempo, las reglas de la naturaleza que marcaban los límites en la vida ya no estaban. Aunque no entendían del todo cómo eran posible ciertas cosas, los humanos sabían que éstas eran reales. Una gran variedad de nuevos eventos abrieron sus mentes, las personas ahora podían creer en lo que fuera.

– ¡Ayúdenme por favor, que alguien me ayude!

Hace años, antes de la aparición de los androides, muchos hubieran considerado como maniático a cualquiera que dijera ser capaz de volar sin ningún aparato, que era posible derrumbar un edificio entero con un sólo puñetazo, que lanzar rayos de energía por las manos también era un hecho factible, pero eso y más dejaron de ser locuras…ahora son acontecimientos normales de la vida cotidiana.

– ¿Qué ocurre Videl, por qué gritas?

Ella siempre había recitado cientos de veces ese refrán que dice: ver para creer. Cuando era niña y el caos se desató sobre el mundo, vio como aquel pensamiento se fue desmoronando a medida que atestiguaba cientos de sucesos aparentemente imposibles. Videl en su joven vida, había visto a los androides volar, destruir y matar.

– ¡Vengan todos, tienen que ver esto!

La vida ya no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, tanto así, que literalmente las personas caían del cielo. Loca, esa era una palabra que muy repetidas veces se utilizaba para referirse a ella. Videl siempre parecía estar en contra de casi todo, si los habitantes del búnker pensaban hacer algo ella se oponía, y a cambio sugería otra alternativa, sin embargo sólo ganaba precisamente esa palabra: loca.

– ¡Un hombre cayó del cielo esta mañana!

Los demás se voltearon para mirarse entre sí, muchos negaron con la cabeza creyendo que se le había zafado el último tornillo. Pobre niña, pensaron algunos, tan joven y ya perdió el juicio. La hija del fallecido campeón se les quedó mirando, ellos no se movían de sus lugares y únicamente la observaban con lástima mezclada con molestia.

– ¡Eres una demente!

– ¡No miento, puedo probarlo si me siguen!

Shapner e Ireza pronto llegaron al sitio de la conmoción, hacía menos de un día su hogar había sido invadido y casi lo pierden, ahora Videl aparecía generando una nueva agitación. Ella continuó repitiendo que necesita ayuda, pero su llamado llegó a pocos oídos. Sin embargo logró lo quería, un grupo muy pequeño de individuos la acompañaron de regreso al cráter.

– ¡Pero qué diablos!

– ¡Se estrelló un meteorito o qué!

El reducido conjunto de personas estaba aparado al borde del agujero, el humo del impacto continuaba saliendo desde las rocas y el suelo. Videl inmediatamente comenzó a descender hacia el fondo, Shapner al verla tan apresurada pronto también avanzó a sus espaldas. Sus pies se hundían en el blando piso, algunos perdieron el equilibrio al caminar mientras bajaban.

– ¡En nombre del cielo!

Allí estaba tal como ella lo dijo, un inconsciente hombre semidesnudo yacía incrustado en el suelo. Muchas manchas de sangre cubrían las piedras cercanas, y por su aspecto parecía estar muerto. Videl intentaba levantarlo y al verla los demás la ayudaron, luego de varios minutos de arduo trabajo consiguieron cargarlo.

– ¡Pesa mucho, de dónde salió este sujeto!

– ¿Ya se dieron cuenta?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No tiene brazo izquierdo.

Al regresar al búnker todos se quedaron estupefactos, las personas que la llamaron loca hacía unos minutos sintieron como sus voces desaparecieron. No sabían qué pensar ni qué creer, la línea entre el delirio y la sensatez era muy delgada. Incluso los miembros del concejo al enterarse de la situación, sólo lograron presenciar todo sin opinar.

– ¿Acaso esto es real? –Shapner le preguntó a Videl.

– Tan real como tú y yo–respondió.

Fue tanta la expectación que se formó por todo, que en las afueras de la pequeña enfermería muchas personas esperaban y cuchichiaban sobre el hombre desconocido caído del cielo. Videl no sabía como explicarlo, pero algo la obligaba a permanecer cerca. Ella esperó y esperó por un par de horas mientras atendían al herido, comprendía que por la gravedad de su estado tardarían mucho en terminar.

Los miembros del concejo al ver como el tiempo avanzaba y que la atención no disminuía, decidieron intervenir finalmente disipando un poco al conglomerado de personas curiosas. Poco a poco los mirones fueron alejados, los niños que no dejaban de observar también fueron obligados a retirarse, pero una persona no se movió para nada, Videl. Pero cuando por fin llegó el momento, a ella no se le permitió la entrada.

– ¿Cómo está el desconocido, doctora? –un anciano del concejo le cuestionó, mientras miraba a Gohan estando vendado de pies a cabeza.

– Es un milagro que siga vivo–le comentó–tiene varias contusiones por todo el cuerpo, en su cabeza presenta una fractura no muy profunda pero de cuidado, sin duda alguna su herida más grave es la pérdida total de su brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Debieron amputarlo?

– No, cuando lo trajeron ya no lo tenía.

– Dicen que cayó del cielo–dijo sin dejar de mirar al moribundo– ¿cómo es eso posible, las personas no caen del cielo?

– Como médica le puedo decir que heridas tiene, y al atender su cuerpo comprobé que es una persona como usted o como yo–aseguró la doctora–pero nunca antes había visto que alguien sobreviviera a unas laceraciones tan terribles, sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte para preguntarle quién es y de dónde viene.

– ¿Y cuándo despertará?

– No lo sé, no lo sé.

Ellos salieron dejándolo solo, pero esa soledad no duró mucho tiempo. Videl logró colarse dentro y pudo mirarlo de nuevo, caminó hasta estar a su lado guardando silencio total al verlo respirar. La joven seguía sin entender porqué sentía tanta fascinación por ese hombre. Quizás, porque su mera existencia desafiaba a toda lógica.

* * *

Una delgada mano sobresalía de un montículo de rocas y polvo, aquella extremidad permaneció inmóvil por varias horas hasta este preciso momento. Los dedos lentamente se fueron flexionando dejando sus huellas en el suelo, las piedras comenzaron a vibrar cada vez más hasta que inevitablemente cedieron.

Surgiendo desde esos escombros un herido adolescente saiyajin se puso de pie, Trunks estaba cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza, en varias partes de su cuerpo eran visibles varios cortes y demás lesiones. Caminó torpemente un par de pasos antes de caer de rodillas, él tosió con fuerza expulsando el polvo que se filtró en sus pulmones.

Estaba confundido e invadido por el dolor, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido horas antes, esta era la primera vez que experimentaba en carne propia la sensación de sobrevivir a una pelea a muerte. Con las palmas de sus manos sacudió los residuos sobre su cara, una cantidad pequeña de ella se introdujo en sus ojos haciéndolos llorar.

– Gohan…Gohan–susurró sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Trunks una vez más se puso de pie y avanzó un par de metros hacia su espada, aquella arma fue el único objeto que logró mantenerse erguido durante toda la pelea, los demás guerreros cayeron como un castillo de naipes. El hijo de Bulma colocó su mano en la empuñadura, se aferró a ella lo más fuerte que pudo y la haló. La espada siguió clavada en el suelo sin importar cuánto él la jalara, Trunks ante su fracaso gritó con las reducidas energías que le quedaban, pero él dejó de tirar con fuerza al ser visitado por un recuerdo adornado con las palabras de Gohan:

– _Entrena con ella, debes ser uno con ella, nunca la uses para la venganza sólo empúñala para proteger…_

Ser uno con ella, él y la espada deben ser una misma entidad.

– ¡Por favor!

Él volvió a poner su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, y en esta ocasión la hoja de acero se liberó del piso con una facilidad casi increíble. El trabajo de aquel sencillo herrero demostraba su verdadero valor, a pesar de la brutalidad de la lucha el metal del arma estaba intacto, la espada no tenía ni un rasguño.

– Gracias…

El joven guerrero saiyajin equilibró un par de veces el arma, luego con una sincronía más que perfecta la lanzó hacia arriba sin mirar, Trunks permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar mientras su espada en el aire se inclinaba con dirección al suelo, la gravedad la trajo de regreso y justo antes de caer sobre él, Trunks se ladeó un poco haciendo que la hoja de la espada se deslizara dentro de su vaina de forma impecable.

Con el pasar de los minutos fue mejorando su visión, así pudo admirar el lugar destruido como resultado de la batalla nocturna. Trunks gritó varias veces llamando a Gohan, pero él no respondió. Los androides no estaban a la vista, era probable que ya se hayan retirado hacía mucho tiempo.

– No puedo sentir su ki, no puedo sentirlo.

Trunks siguió buscando pero no encontró nada más que rocas y arena, aquel sitio estaba completamente muerto. Luz y calor, eran lo único que lograba recordar antes de perderse en la inconsciencia. Por un descuido suyo puso su vida en peligro, casi muere, pero como siempre ahí estaba él para protegerlo, como siempre Gohan lo salvó.

– ¡Maldita sea, por qué no me fui como me dijo!

Si hubiera peleado mejor, sino fuera tan débil, cobarde e inútil tal vez Gohan estaría bien a su lado. Trunks continuó culpándose y reprochándose por su intervención en la lucha, esas ideas pesimistas lo hicieron creer que Gohan estaba muerto. No sentía su presencia, no habían restos ni de su ropa ni de él mismo, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

Estaba lejos de su hogar, se encontraba completamente solo en medio de la nada, ahora tal como Gohan llegó a pensar, era el momento de que Trunks se valiera por sí mismo. Terminó de quitarse la suciedad que lo cubría, su madre debe de estar preocupada por él, era mejor regresar cuánto antes.

Caminó por terrenos encumbrados, atravesó valles convertidos en desiertos, avanzó desde que el sol salió hasta que alcanzó el cenit, las altas temperaturas lo estaban destrozando poco a poco. A consecuencia del descomunal ataque de los androides, el terreno circundante cambió para tomar una topografía distinta.

Por segunda ocasión el mismo día cayó de rodillas, estaba bañado en sudor y el calor le hacía ver siluetas moviéndose a su alrededor. Una figura translúcida se le acercaba por un costado, Trunks entrecerró sus ojos para definir mejor la silueta, al hacerlo, se percató de otra que se movía por su izquierda.

– Son ellos–dijo afectado por el intenso calor.

Aquellas alucinaciones tomaron la forma de los androides, estaban allí parados sin hacer nada más que mirarlo directamente. Trunks enceguecido por la rabia combinada con impotencia los insultó fuertemente, pero ellos dos sólo se quedaban allí sin decir absolutamente nada. Pronto el saiyajin comprendió que no eran reales, así que intentó ignorarlos.

Trunks prosiguió con su andar dejando sus huellas marcadas en el polvoroso piso, no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda, la poca vida vegetal presente eran unas marchitas hierbas que apenas sobresalían de la tierra. Unas aves volaban sobre él en una formación circular, parecían esperar a que sucumbiera para devorarlo.

Con el paso de los minutos los espejismos no lo abandonaron, las figuras con la apariencia de los androides lo escoltaban a cada paso que daba. No sabía si su propia mente se burlaba de él, pero tener a su lado a los androides aunque no fueran reales, estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia al extremo.

– ¿Qué diablos quieren de mí, acaso no ha sido suficiente tortura? –les gritó, pero ellos no se inmutaron.

El sol en el cielo descendió lentamente, y el calor infernal fue disminuyendo de forma progresiva. Una fresca brisa golpeó su rostro de frente, las partículas de polvo en el suelo se iban con la corriente de aire. Trunks se giró y presenció como las siluetas de los androides se fueron desvaneciendo, e igual a como llegaron se marcharon sin decir palabra alguna.

Herido, agotado y mentalmente diezmado se dejó tender en el piso, rodó sobre su espalda dándole el rostro al firmamento. Su voz como un susurro le pidió disculpas a Gohan, aquel desierto era una metáfora de cómo terminaría el mundo sino hacía algo, la soledad fue su única compañía en aquel momento de agonía.

Ese pobre chico no tenía idea del futuro que le esperaba o mejor dicho, el pasado que aguardaba por él.

* * *

Las chispas saltaban por todas partes, los martilleos hacían eco en las paredes, aquel frío y empolvado laboratorio cobraba vida a cada segundo de labor científica. Habían pasado unos días desde el comienzo del proyecto, ya con la idea de cómo proceder la científica recolectó materiales tanto de su hogar como de los escombros en la ciudad destruida.

Metal de edificios derrumbados, pernos, tornillos y cables conductores de electricidad tomados de automóviles oxidados, todo lo necesario estaba a la mano. Bulma colocó todo el metal recolectado en una fundidora, con el metal derretido procedió a moldearlo hasta darle forma. Acalorada y bañada en sudor, dejó que la maquinaria automatizada se encargara de continuar con el trabajo.

Sin embargo aquel paso era el más fácil de toda la construcción, simplemente consistía en preparar la estructura de la máquina del tiempo, el verdadero desafío era equipar tal armazón con los componentes que permiten el desplazamiento temporal. Por lo pronto ella se concentró en la energía para la máquina, salir de una dimensión de espacio y tiempo para llegar a otra requería de mucha potencia.

– ¿Cómo almacenar tanta energía? –se había preguntado al comienzo de su trabajo.

Al principio creyó esperanzada de que ella sería capaz de diseñar y construir, un mecanismo que fuera eficaz en pocos días de generar y almacenar la energía que necesita la máquina para funcionar, pero con el pasar de las horas tristemente aceptó que ante los limitados recursos, tal cosa no sería posible.

Bulma por la emoción al descubrir los planos del Proyecto Ávalon y por la idea de poder arreglar todo, creyó que la máquina estaría preparada lo antes posible, pero con el problema de la energía comprendió que su entusiasmo era irreal, así que pronto diseñó un conjunto de acumuladores que contendrían el voltaje requerido pero éste tardaría mucho tiempo en almacenarse, según sus cálculos, alrededor de ocho meses.

– Ocho meses, si hemos resistido trece años…ocho meses no son nada–afirmó al mirar su reloj de pulsera continuar su marcha.

Pero sus cálculos matemáticos también evidenciaron otra limitante, la energía que los acumuladores pueden contener sólo alcanza para dos viajes, es decir, uno de ida y otro de vuelta, después de eso se necesitarían otros ocho meses para que la máquina del tiempo estuviera preparada para otra travesía.

Sin embargo, en el plan de Bulma sólo se necesitaría de la máquina una única vez, la naturaleza del viaje sería para advertirles a los muchachos sobre la inminente venida de los androides, además de entregarle a Goku su medicina. La fecha propuesta por la mujer de cabello azul era el día en que Freezer y su padre visitaron la Tierra, tal acontecimiento histórico ocurrió tres años antes del surgimiento de número diecisiete y dieciocho, así los guerreros tendrían varios años para entrenar y prepararse.

Sobre una mesa cercana se encontraban una gran cantidad de materiales y equipo, Bulma en ese momento expulsó un suspiro lleno de nostalgia, en una ocasión como esa extrañaba el sabor mentolado de un cigarrillo. Con los esquemas de construcción impresos en su mente, procedió a dejar suelta su habilidad creativa.

Uno a uno todos los pernos y tuercas en la mesa se fueron entrelazando entre sí, colocó en su sitio los cables que permitirían el viaje de la corriente eléctrica. Tenía la vista cansada, en sus dedos varias ampollas y cortes le causaban punzantes dolores, no dormía bien y si lo hacía era por sólo unas cuantas horas.

En el fondo no sabía si todo ese esfuerzo funcionaría, nadie podía asegurarle que los esquemas diseñados por su padre realmente operarían, pese a ello allí estaba, dando lo mejor de sí para fabricar un aparato que nunca antes había sido concebido, un artefacto que no sólo romperá las barreras del tiempo sino también las de la muerte y la miseria. Una máquina que brinde esperanza al mundo entero.

Cuando los acumuladores estuvieron terminados los conectó a un generador, estos lentamente fueron cargados con electricidad amperio a amperio, la corriente eléctrica era débil apenas detectable, pero las baterías cumplieron almacenando dentro de sí la energía. Bulma buscó dentro de un cajón de su mesa encontrando allí un antiguo medidor de amperaje, asegurándose así que las baterías estaban haciendo lo suyo.

El generador encargado de abastecer de electricidad a los acumuladores, fue encontrado por Bulma mientras buscaba chatarra útil en los escombros de la desaparecida Capital del Oeste, aunque estaba algo oxidado y viejo funcionaba. Ella se las ingenió para unir ese generador a un papel solar instalado en las afueras de su casa, el cual tomaría la fuerza del sol para almacenarla en las baterías de Ávalon.

Por el momento cerraba el capítulo de la energía, ya no podía hacer nada más para generarla y contenerla, así que mientras lentamente la corriente eléctrica se recolectaba pasó al siguiente reto en la lista: experimentar y desarrollar el mecanismo que permite el viaje en el tiempo. Contempló nuevamente los números en los planos de su padre, rascó frenéticamente su cabeza al no saber por donde empezar, diseñar y construir unas baterías eran algo fácil para ella…pero una máquina del tiempo irónicamente llevará algo de tiempo.

– ¡Diablos, quiero un cigarrillo!

* * *

La monotonía había sido rota, normalmente las personas dentro del refugio vivirían en total secretismo intentando sobrevivir el resto del día. Los hombres se encargarían de los trabajos manuales más pesados y rigurosos, mientras que las mujeres realizarían otras labores. Sin embargo todo cambió, un nuevo inquilino era el responsable.

Muchos seguían poniendo en duda la historia de Videl, las personas no caen del cielo y si lo hicieran, era ilógico pensar que sobrevivirían a una caída así. No obstante, aquel hombre completamente desconocido permanecía dormido y herido en la enfermería, él sin querer estaba generando una serie de preguntas y dudas sin precedente alguno.

Varios de los sobrevivientes especulaban sobre él, de dónde venía y quién era ese extraño hombre, algunos intentaban explicar sus desgarradoras heridas pero por más que meditaban con respecto a él, sólo llegaban a la misma conclusión, no sabían categóricamente nada. Y fue ante este repentino incremento en la curiosidad, que la enfermería se fue colmando de fisgones.

– ¡Todos deben estar realizando sus labores, qué nadie se distraiga con el desconocido!

El concejo–quienes son el grupo de individuos que gobierna el búnker–comenzó a preocuparse por la idea de perder su influencia en los hombres y mujeres de la comunidad de sobrevivientes, aumentando así su nivel de control sobre todos ellos. Una guardia armada se instauró en el pequeño hospital del búnker, nadie sin autorización podía entrar o tan siquiera permanecer cerca de allí.

Los días seguían pasando y el desconocido no despertaba, sin embargo expresaba de manera involuntaria seguir con vida. Gemidos, susurros, lamentos y gritos ahogados, aquel hombre con su cuerpo mutilado expresaba no sólo su dolor físico, sino también, el dolor emocional que lo embargaba y carcomía por dentro.

Una noche fue muestra de ello, los gritos se escurrieron por los túneles del búnker perturbado la paz del silencio. Los niños temblaban aterrorizados, los adultos se mantenían intranquilos al no poder dormir, y el concejo agotaba su paciencia al ver como su liderazgo parecía decaer cada día sin importar que hicieran para remediarlo.

La doctora y sus pocos asistentes regularmente cambiaban las vendas del hombre, las mujeres miraban incrédulas la condición física del individuo, pecho ancho, su único brazo era grueso y tonificado, piernas fuertes y una espalda dura como una roca. Los hombres por el contrario sentían ligeros celos por la musculatura del sujeto, ni ejercitándose de por vida igualarían su cuerpo lleno de músculos.

Los médicos perdieron la cuenta de todas las cicatrices y cortes que lograron encontrar, no había parte de su cuerpo que no presentara heridas sanadas o por sanar, aunque desconocían las causas de estas intuían que un ser humano ordinario no resistiría a algo así. Aquel hombre seguía desafiando la lógica con cada aspecto de su ser.

– ¡Al fin hemos terminado!

Shapner y los demás bajo su mando, repararon los vehículos dañados usando las refacciones que Videl obtuvo de Lunch gracias a su trueque. Reemplazaron los neumáticos perforados, ajustaron los motores de nuevo, poco a poco aquellos autos oxidados revivían lentamente y para terminar con su resurrección, el líquido vital que les daba vida volvió a depositarse en sus tanques de combustible.

– Asegúrense de reparar todo el mecanismo, no podemos pasar más tiempo con esa entrada así.

Lunch había destruido la puerta principal del búnker, este estaba completamente expuesto para los desconocidos, ante esta situación, se procedió a restaurar de inmediato la seguridad del refugio instalando una nueva puerta más resistente que la anterior, se escogió un grueso bloque de piedra para cerrar la abertura y única entrada al búnker.

Al terminar por aquel día, Shapner recorrió el interior de los túneles buscando a Videl. El concejo tenía pactado una reunión especial donde debatiría si permitía o no la permanencia de ella en el refugio, Videl solía poner en duda la autoridad y las órdenes del concejo, y éste cansado de ella deseaba echarla lejos.

– ¿Has visto a Videl?

– No.

– ¡Oye tú, sabes dónde está Videl!

– No tengo idea.

– ¿Alguien ha visto a Videl?

La respuesta en general fue la misma: no.

Esa chica únicamente generaba problemas, y nadie quería verse vinculado a ella por temor de también ser expulsado del búnker. Shapner prosiguió con su búsqueda infructuosa por todo rincón, pero el objetivo de su pesquisa nunca apareció. Viendo que él solo no podría, creyó prudente pedir ayuda a la única persona que compartiría su preocupación.

La atención de los pequeños frente a ella estaba dispersa, no era una maestra titulada pero hacía lo mejor que podía. Aquellos niños tenían todo el derecho de aprender las lecciones más básicas, y no había nada más elemental que el conocimiento de leer y escribir. Si alguna vez el mundo recupera la viva que antes poseía, esos niños se convertirán en los encargados de reconstruirlo.

– Repitan después de mí–la joven rubia habló pausadamente–a, e, i, o, u.

– A, e, i, o, u–varios niños repitieron en coro.

– ¡Muy bien! –Exclamó Ireza, quien con un trozo de tiza escribió aquellas letras en un pizarrón algo maltratado– ¿quién me dice cómo se les llama a este grupo de letras?

Nadie respondió por un par de segundos, pero una niña levantó su mano pausadamente.

– Habla Rose.

– ¿Las vocales? –dijo con tono de duda al responder.

– Sí Rose correcto, se llamaban vocales–Ireza prosiguió con su instrucción.

La puerta de su improvisado salón de clases fue golpeada con fuerza varias veces, los niños se atemorizaron sin entender la razón de tanto ruido. Ireza abrió la puerta encontrándose con un agitado y preocupado Shapner, quien en un susurro rápido le pidió que saliera, la rubia sin entender del todo se dirigió de nuevo a su clase.

– Atención niños, atención–Ireza les dijo sonriendo y fingiendo tranquilidad–por hoy damos por terminada la clase, para mañana quiero que sigan practicando su lectura.

La improvisada maestra rebuscó entre sus cosas, sacando unos cuantos libros de texto de primaria. Aquellos instrumentos de aprendizaje estaban algo rotos y desteñidos, demostrando lo viejos y maltratados que estaban. Ireza repartió los pocos que tenía, los niños miraron interesados los dibujos casi borrosos de inocentes animales los cuales decoraban las amarillentas páginas de los libros.

– Ahora dime con calma qué pasa–le preguntó a su amigo al cerrar la puerta de la escuela.

– Videl no aparece, la he buscado por más de una hora y no la encuentro.

– Tanto alboroto por eso, sabes muy bien que ella acostumbra irse a caminar por los túneles por horas, ya volverá pronto.

– No entiendes, necesito hablar con ella sobre la reunión de esta noche, recuerda que quieren sacarla de aquí.

– Aún así no deberías preocuparte tanto, nada le va a pasar.

– ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

– Sí, vamos.

Al buscarla por casi treinta minutos y aún sin encontrarla, pensaron que tal vez no estaba dentro del búnker. Salieron a la superficie mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, pronto se dividieron tomando diferentes caminos. Entre tanto, Videl usaba una llave de tuercas ajustando así varios tornillos sueltos, frente a ella estaba una motocicleta algo estropeada por los años pero que milagrosamente parecía funcionar.

Un pensamiento en su cabeza le hacía creer que no duraría mucho tiempo en aquel sitio, sí realmente deseaban que se marchara ella con todo gusto los complacería. Desde hace unos días en total secreto buscó en los restos de la ciudad, dentro de un garaje abandonado encontró semienterrada aquella moto, la sacó y limpió para examinarla mejor.

El vehículo motorizado estaba goleado y ligeramente maltrecho, sin tener grandes conocimientos en mecánica ella le dio el mejor manteniendo posible. Sustituyó los retrovisores rotos, le colocó una rueda nueva, lubricó las piezas oxidadas entre otras reparaciones, no era el trabajo de un mecánico experto pero al menos parecía funcionar. Videl preparó más cosas en caso de que deba marcharse, cantimploras con agua y otras con combustible adicional. Tomó prestado–por decirlo de forma amable–un rifle y unas cuantas municiones, lo único que le hacía falta era un casco para proteger su cabeza.

– ¡Videl…Videl!

La hija del campeón asesinado escuchó los gritos de su amiga rubia, rápidamente reaccionó tomando la moto y acostándola en el suelo, luego utilizando una manta la cubrió ocultándola. Con mucha prisa arrojó tierra y rocas sobre la manta escondiendo aún más la motocicleta, nadie debía saber que se estaba preparando para partir, ni siquiera sus mejores y únicos amigos.

– ¡Videl!

– ¡Aquí estoy! –se movió sobre sí varias veces sin saber qué hacer, pronto se lanzó de espaldas al suelo y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

– ¡Videl, qué haces aquí afuera! –Ireza exclamó sin entender.

– Sólo estoy tomando algo de sol, sí, nada más eso–respondió apresuradamente.

– ¿Tomando el sol?

– Sí, estoy harta de vivir en las sombras.

– ¡Videl! –Shapner gritó en la lejanía.

– Aquí viene–ambas murmuraron al unísono.

Cuando el rubio tranquilizó su frenesí, inmediatamente bombardeó a Videl con lo que según él era la solución. Él le propuso que ella le ofreciera una disculpa pública al concejo por su manera de actuar, además de prometer no volver a cuestionar la autoridad para someterse de lleno a ella. Obviamente la chica se negó rotundamente a eso, ella jamás estaría de acuerdo con el concejo.

Videl nunca podría aceptar someterse a un grupo de personas, que aprovechándose de las condiciones precarias del mundo y de su comunidad quieren ser los dirigentes sin tomar en cuenta el pensamiento de los demás. Aquel concejo estaba tomando más potestad de la que merecía, eso era una muestra irrefutable de que aquel grupo estaba siendo corrompido por el poder.

El trío de amigos regresó al búnker, Videl miró de reojo hacia atrás comprobando que el par de rubios no descubrió la motocicleta que ocultó. Si era necesario se marcharía lejos de allí, no sabía adónde ni qué hacer luego, pero ya no soportaba estar enclaustrada bajo toneladas de tierra y rocas como un gusano.

Ella podía escuchar la voz del mundo y éste, no decía nada.

* * *

Su respiración se mantenía estable pero débil, estaba cubierto de vendas impregnadas con su sangre, sus heridas tardarían tiempo en sanar y sin duda éstas dejarán cicatrices en su piel, en síntesis nada nuevo para Son Gohan, excluyendo por supuesto, la pérdida absoluta de su brazo izquierdo, dejándolo lisiado de por vida.

Totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su lado, la pequeña e improvisada enfermería se militarizó de la noche a la mañana por orden directa del concejo, la identidad y la presencia del misterioso desconocido era un problema que debía ser resuelto cuanto antes. Era un mundo donde todos desconfiaban de todos, aún más sino saben de donde se proviene.

– ¿Ha hecho algo? –preguntó un vigilante a otro al presentarse en la escena.

– No, sigue dormido–contestó sin dejar de mirar al sujeto herido.

– ¿De dónde vendrá? –cuestionó por segunda ocasión consecutiva.

– Te apostaría lo que fuera a que es de otro planeta–afirmó al dejar libre su primer pensamiento.

– Pero tiene forma humana–alegó silenciando a su compañero de vigilancia.

A pesar de haber sido auxiliado humanitariamente, Gohan era estrictamente vigilado día y noche por guardias armados quienes especulaban su verdadero origen. Toda la comunidad de sobrevivientes hablaba de él, y justo en ese momento el concejo se reunió para debatir de una vez por todas qué hacer con Gohan.

– ¡Guarden silencio ahora mismo! –una anciana del concejo gritó.

La sala de reuniones iluminaba débilmente por unas cuantas luces se silenció, al iniciar formalmente la sesión se expresaron diversas opiniones con respecto al hombre caído del cielo. Algunos desconfiaban de él, ponían en tela de duda la humanidad del moribundo con el argumento de que un ser humano no sobreviviría al correr la misma suerte que él tuvo, además agregaron que era una pérdida innecesaria de los pocos recursos que poseen.

Otros opinaron que debía permanecer allí hasta que fuera capaz de hablar y explicar quién es, si con eso conseguían a un aliado valía la pena hacerlo. Las palabras se fueron alargando sin llegar a un consenso establecido, en el fondo nadie quería aceptarlo pero ninguno tenía idea de qué hacer con él.

– Como no hay una decisión definitiva le permitiremos quedarse por ahora, pero si en algún momento se convierte en un riesgo para nuestra seguridad o para la del búnker, será eliminado de inmediato–sentenció un integrante del concejo–pueden retirarse.

Era más de medianoche cuando todos dormían, o por lo menos la mayoría. Shapner no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el desconocido que no le era posible dormir. A todo eso le agradaba un ligero detalle, como resultado de la presencia del forastero el concejo olvidó debatir sobre Videl, por el momento todo indicaba que la rebelde pelinegra permanecería más tiempo allí.

Otra mente se mantenía ocupada aquella noche, Videl simplemente no tenía ánimos de dormir ni de nada, la vida ya había perdido casi toda intención, pasar cada día de su vida en ese agujero maloliente invadido de ratas e insectos no era vivir. Pero cuando pensaba que todo estaba acabado llegó caído del cielo un hombre, un sujeto que le pidió ayuda.

Un extraño sentimiento de moralidad y de humanidad le hacía preocuparse por él, fue ella quien lo encontró y dio la señal de alerta, abandonarlo ahora a su suerte sería como sino lo hubiera ayudado al principio de todo. Ahora aquel individuo que seguía dormido desde hace días, era su responsabilidad.

Videl daba vueltas en la cama intentando encontrar una explicación lógica para todo, los seres humanos no volaban, mucho menos resistían a un impacto del mismo nivel que él aguantó. Ella recordaba haberlo visto envuelto en medio de unas llamas de color dorado brillante, aquel indicio la encaminó hacia un razonamiento lógico que al mismo tiempo era irreal.

Los mitos sólo son eso mitos, son cuentos orales que se transmiten de persona a persona con el fin de aumentar la moral de los individuos, la realidad no está construida de leyendas sino que se basa en hechos históricos verificables y tangibles, pero qué más verificable y tangible que la existencia de un hombre que precisamente ella salvó.

"_El guerrero dorado no es más que una historia, no existe_"–pensó al levantarse en medio de la oscuridad.

– _¿Pero y si es verdad, muchos juran haberlo visto?_

– _Creo en lo que veo, y hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no dejaré de pensar que sólo es un mito._

– _En ocasiones es bueno tener fe y creer en algo._

– _La fe, es un lujo para el que no tengo tiempo._

Esas habían sido sus palabras semanas atrás, Videl siempre se consideró una persona empírica, ver para creer, experimentar para comprobar. Pero la descomunal idea de que él fuera el mítico guerrero dorado se desplomaba a pedazos por un hecho incuestionable, su cabello era de color negro.

– Soy una tonta, he perdido la razón–negó con la cabeza al caer de espaldas a la cama.

Pero cómo explicaba los acontecimientos de los que ella fue testigo, si él no era el legendario guerrero de cabellos rubios entonces quién era, esa misma pregunta había sido pronunciada tantas veces por distintas bocas que ya era algo monótona. Un nuevo pensamiento se hizo presente, qué tal si él era una especie de androide o monstruo, sólo los androides diecisiete y dieciocho habían demostrado tener la resistencia como para sobrevivir a algo así.

Una suave risa salió de sus labios, si su padre aún siguiera con vida estaría diciendo que todo esto no era más que un truco, pero ella presentía que había una gran verdad oculta detrás de las sombras del misterio. La humanidad había vivido en una burbuja casi toda su historia, creyendo que las cosas denominadas sobrenaturales son caprichos de percepción.

Si aquel hombre estaba siendo vigilado con muchísimo recelo por los miembros del concejo, ella lo observaría con el doble de desconfianza, y cuando ese sujeto recupere la conciencia los primeros ojos que verá serán unos que comparten el mismo color que el cielo.

* * *

– _¡Ahhhhhhhhh!_–_Trunks con su espada en mano la abanicó con furia, pero el androide masculino usando sólo dos dedos de su mano logró atraparla. El chico intentó liberar su arma pero le era imposible, diecisiete la mantenía muy bien sujeta. Con su otra mano disponible, el androide apresó el rostro de Trunks y al mantenerlo así le disparó una carga de potente energía._

Debajo de sus párpados que aún se mantenían cerrados, los globos oculares del adolescente se movían de arriba a abajo reviviendo cada segundo.

_Trunks cayó al suelo mientras diecisiete admiraba su espada, antes de arrojársela de regreso. El hijo de Bulma apenas si reaccionó, al moverse pocos centímetros a un lado esquivó la espada que estuvo muy cerca de enterrarse en su cara. Al ver que no era capaz de ni siquiera defenderse fue dominado por la impotencia que lo mantuvo paralizado, y al verlo así los dos androides vieron la oportunidad idónea para atacarlo._

Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza atrapando la sábana que lo cubría, todo era demasiado real.

_En un despliegue de inmenso poder, ambos androides reunieron y posteriormente lanzaron una poderosa ráfaga de energía que viajó directamente hacia él. Gohan salió de los escombros al escuchar su grito de terror, Trunks vio como la luz se le acercaba a pasos agigantados y pronto sintió el calor del ataque combinado con el frío de la muerte._

Y un último grito hizo eco en su mente y el sueño terminó:

– _¡Él no puede morir!_

Aquella voz ahogada y distorsionada lo obligó a abrir los ojos, su visión terriblemente borrosa no le permitía distinguir nada a su alrededor. Aunque aún sentía dolor en su cuerpo, este ya no era tan agudo como al principio además de que aquel calor infernal que lo devoraba había desaparecido completamente.

Al adaptarse al fuerte brillo del sol, Trunks miró el ventilador que giraba en el techo sobre su cabeza, una suave corriente de aire ingresó en la habitación por la ventana abierta besando su rostro. El joven saiyajin intentó sentarse en la cama, pero los fuertes vendajes le impidieron hacerlo manteniéndose así acostado.

Trunks ponía en duda si aquello era real o no, le parecía demasiada maravillosa la realidad que se mostraba a sus ojos. Su último recuerdo era de él mismo caminando en el desierto, mientras discutía con las alucinaciones que se presentaban ante él a medida que avanzaba. Pronto su memoria sufrió un lapso perdido, al no ser capaz de recordar lo que pasó después de eso.

El hijo de Vegeta y Bulma giró su rostro hacia un costado, colgada en una pared su espada se mantenía tranquila e inmóvil, su ropa no estaba visible por ninguna parte, de todos modos aquellas prendas de vestir estaban más que destruidas, completamente inutilizables. Un rechinido lo puso en alerta, aún manteniéndose desconfiado cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

Varios pasos se fueron acercando poco a poco, una mano se posó sobre su frente tomando su temperatura. Seguidamente sintió como una toalla húmeda limpiaba su rostro cuidadosamente, con cautela volvió a abrir los ojos mirando la espalda de una mujer de cabello azul recogido en una larga trenza.

Bulma vertió un poco de agua fría en un vaso, luego se dio la vuelta descubriendo a su primogénito despierto y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella lo llamó varias veces pero Trunks no musitó ni media palabra, entre tanto ella se preocupaba de que hubiera perdido la capacidad de pronunciar sonido alguno, él seguía dudando de la veracidad de los hechos que veía.

¿Cómo había llegado a casa?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta ahora?

¿Por qué no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido hasta este momento?

– ¡Trunks, Trunks, Trunks!–su madre continuaba pronunciando su nombre.

– ¿Eres tú de verdad mamá o es un sueño? –preguntó el saiyajin.

– Trunks soy yo–contestó la mujer de cabellos azulados– ¿cómo te sientes?

– Mamá cómo llegué aquí, no recuerdo nada.

Al principio Bulma quiso mantener lo más alejado posible a Trunks de cualquier pelea con los androides, pero con el pasar de los años él se fue involucrando más y más siendo guiado además de adiestrado por Gohan. Precisamente fue él quien le pidió llevarse a Trunks unos días lejos para entrenar, algo reacia al principio aceptó.

Ya era costumbre que Gohan se llevara a Trunks para practicar por algunos días, siempre se marchaban por cuatro días o máximo una semana completa, pero Gohan siempre lo regresaba a salvo y a tiempo tal como lo prometía, así pues ella los vio marcharse sin preocuparse para dedicarse de manera secreta a la construcción de la máquina del tiempo.

Pero los días pasaron sin señales de ninguno de los dos, Bulma trató de guardar la calma creyendo que se habían retrasado por cualquier contratiempo, pero cuando la paciencia se le agotó al ver como los días se hacían llamar semanas decidió buscarlos por su cuenta. Lo primero que hizo fue obtener información, su fuente más confiable y directa era la radio.

Aunque el mundo ya no fuera el que solía ser, aún existían pequeñas estaciones de radio que alertaban sobre los androides sabiendo así su ubicación, éstas con el transcurso de los años fueron siendo destruidas por los hermanos robóticos haciéndose cada vez más difíciles de hallar. Con su vieja radio viajó por todo el dial sin sintonizar nada más que la desagradable estática, el mundo se había silenciado.

Viéndose sin la más mínima idea del paradero de Trunks y Gohan, usó el antiguo automóvil que tenía sin usar desde hacía largas temporadas. Se colocó en el asiento del conductor y situó sus manos en los controles, pisó el acelerador sin tener un rumbo fijo el cual seguir, sólo condujo por horas y horas hasta que cayó la noche.

Desesperada se detuvo en medio de la nada esperando a que el sol regresara, se mantuvo dentro del vehículo con las manos en el volante y con el rostro pegado a éste, mientras maldecía por su incapacidad de sentir presencias de energía como los demás guerreros. Para cuando el astro rey salió por el horizonte, ella aún permanecía allí entre dormida y despierta.

Bulma alzó su mirada y presenció como la curvatura del sol lentamente se elevaba en la distancia, a medida que los rayos de éste bañaron con su luz la superficie terrestre ella notó otro detalle, a lo lejos una pequeña silueta parecía avanzar con torpeza, la científica no lograba distinguir si se trataba de un ser humano o otra cosa.

Curiosa pisó el acelerador conduciendo como si el diablo la persiguiera, la figura pronto fue tomando forma más definida y pronto la identificó como un ser humano. Cuando estuvo relativamente cerca, a muy pocos metros, hundió el pie en el freno salpicando polvo con los neumáticos del auto.

A sólo unos pasos de distancia estaba su hijo, era Trunks, llevaba días sin comer ni beber nada, estaba herido demostrándolo con la sangre seca en su piel y rostro, la suciedad cubría toda su ropa dándole una imagen deplorable. Bulma salió de la cabina del automóvil y corrió hacia él, Trunks por millonésima vez de desplomó para besar el polvoriento suelo.

El saiyajin a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia pudo percibir el ki de su madre, usándolo como una especie de faro caminó hacia ella en medio de un viaje que le tomó días. Bulma lo sujetó entre sus brazos gritando su nombre pero Trunks no hacía caso a sus llamados, por el contrario, él balbuceaba constantemente frases como: ¡me siguen, Gohan murió por mi culpa, no puedo vencerlos!

En el momento que escuchó que Gohan había muerto Bulma no supo qué decir, si la noticia era cierta ella no tendría el valor de buscar a Milk para dársela. Sumergida en un agudo sentimiento de rabia mezclada con tristeza lo arrastró al auto, Trunks seguía murmurando hasta el punto de expresar palabras sin sentido, por eso su madre no perdió el tiempo y regresó cuanto antes a casa.

– Te encontré divagando en el desierto, pero ahora tranquilízate y descansa–Bulma lo arropó de nuevo.

– Mamá hay algo que debes saber, Gohan…Gohan…

– Sí lo sé hijo, lo sé–susurró.

– ¿Lo sabes, cómo? –cuestionó sin comprender.

– Cuando te hallé hablabas muchas cosas sin razón, y entre ellas dijiste que él murió.

– Fue mi culpa, debí marcharme como él me dijo…fallé, fui débil.

– No sientas culpa Trunks–afirmó aguantando el llanto– ¿sabes dónde quedó su cuerpo, lo viste? – preguntó con el deseo de darle un funeral digno al hijo de su eterno amigo.

– No, nunca vi su cuerpo.

– ¿Entonces cómo sabes que está muerto, puede estar malherido como tú?

– No puedo sentir su ki, su presencia se desvaneció.

– ¿Estás completamente seguro de ello Trunks, dime si estás seguro?

– Bueno yo…no lo sé, simplemente no percibo su presencia por ninguna parte.

Bulma tranquilizó su ímpetu al interrogarlo, él ya estaba bastante consternado como para agobiarlo aún más con todo esto. Sin embargo la pregunta seguía en pie: ¿Gohan estaba muerto o no?

– Ten Trunks, toma un poco de agua estás muy deshidratado–ella le brindó un vaso con aquel líquido, la científica lamentó silentemente no tener más semillas del ermitaño, con ellas las heridas de Trunks sanarían en segundos, pero las últimas las habían utilizado para sanar sus golpes causados por sus entrenamientos diarios.

Trunks apenas si pudo beber algo de agua, no sólo tenía laceraciones por todo el cuerpo sino también quemaduras causadas por el intenso sol que lo castigó por días. Ahora acostado sobre ese suave colchón él sin darse cuenta comenzó con su propia colección de cicatrices, igual a la que Gohan inició trece años atrás.

– ¿Hijo, sabes quién fue Freezer? –Bulma lanzó su pregunta de la nada.

– Gohan me lo mencionó una vez, pero no sé mucho sobre él.

Trunks sin percatarse de nada fue siendo introducido en el plan de su madre, ella tenía planeado enviarlo al pasado para intentar corregir la retorcida realidad en la que viven, como tiempo de destino, Bulma decidió mandarlo en el momento exacto en el que aquel emperador diabólico llegó a la Tierra en compañía de su padre, pero Trunks debía recibir primero unas cuantas lecciones de historia.

– Me imagino que sabrás que tu padre al principio no era amigo nuestro, era una especie de mercenario espacial, un asesino–ella habló con lentitud.

– Gohan ya me había comentado ciertas cosas de él.

– Como resultado de la batalla entre los muchachos y tu padre, varios de nuestros amigos murieron pero lamentablemente Picorro también fue víctima.

– No entiendo.

– Picorro y Kamisama eran una sola persona, si uno moría el otro sufría el mismo destino–Bulma le explicó al sentarse en la cama a su lado–las esferas del dragón como creación de Kamisama también se encontraban conectadas a ellos, por eso no pudimos revivirlos como hubiera sido lo usual.

– ¿Qué hicieron entonces?

– Por suerte encontramos la nave espacial que Kamisama usó para venir a la Tierra, con ella viajamos a su planeta natal para usar sus esferas del dragón y así resucitar a todos–Bulma rió un poco–en aquel viaje me acompañaron Krilin y Gohan.

– ¿Gohan?

– Sí, pero en aquel entonces era un niño, mucho más joven que tú ahora–prosiguió relatándole–luego de viajar por varios días llegamos, pero la mala fortuna nos persiguió porque no éramos los únicos que querían usar las esferas.

Bulma hizo una pausa y continuó.

– Freezer, un hombre con una maldad y crueldad únicamente igualada por su poder deseaba apoderarse de las esferas para conseguir la inmortalidad.

– ¿Ese tal Freezer era muy fuerte?

– Sí lo era, claro, no tanto como los androides pero en ese momento era el enemigo más poderoso y ruin que habíamos enfrentado.

– ¿Cómo lo vencieron?

– Calma no debes precipitarse, Freezer había enviado a sus ejércitos para ayudarlo, nosotros pasamos muchas dificultadas para liberarnos de ellos pero al final Freezer se quedó solo, pero fue allí cuando el verdadero tormento dio inicio.

Bulma terminó de contarle todo lo demás, mencionando claro está el momento más grande de aquella batalla: la aparición del legendario súper saiyajin. Trunks quedó fascinado al imaginar la confrontación de dos grandes titanes mientras un planeta se destruía a pedazos, él a pesar de que nunca antes había visto a Goku o a Freezer, los imaginó intercambiando golpes mientras varias columnas de lava se erguían entre ellos.

– Entonces el papá de Gohan era un hombre muy fuerte–afirmó Trunks–él derrotó a Freezer.

– Bueno…sí y no.

– No comprendo.

– En ese instante cuando la pelea terminó pensamos que efectivamente lo había eliminado, luego de eso durante meses no supimos la ubicación de Goku pero estamos esperanzados de que volvería, pero un día, tu papá y los demás percibieron varias presencias malignas acercándose al planeta.

– ¿Quiénes eran?

– Eran Freezer y su padre, incluso alguien tan despreciable como él tuvo la suerte de tener un milagro, él sobrevivió a la pelea y a la destrucción del planeta natal de Picorro, supongo que su padre lo halló flotando en el espacio y trató sus heridas, cuando ambos llegaron a la Tierra estaba completamente cambiado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con cambiado?

– Su cuerpo estaba reconstruido casi en su totalidad, sus piernas, un brazo y parte de su rostro se encontraban sustituidos por partes mecanizadas, era mitad robot–Bulma detalló al recordar con mucha precisión aquel día–recuerdo que todos nos habíamos resignado, pensábamos que si ni siquiera Goku había logrado eliminarlo nosotros tampoco lo haríamos, estábamos aterrados y por un momento creí que moriría.

– Pero viviste.

– Sí, gracias al cielo aquel día Freezer fue eliminado definitivamente junto con su padre, vivimos tranquilos después de eso por un par de años, luego naciste tú y el resto de la historia ya la conoces–finalizó con decepción.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

– Porque es algo importante que debes saber, además quiero mostrarte que a pesar del peligro y el temor a la muerte al final siempre hay esperanza.

– Pero los androides son más poderosos que ese tal Freezer, no habrá ningún milagro como en el pasado.

– Eso nadie lo sabe hijo, nadie lo sabe–Bulma se levantó de la cama con calma–ya fue suficiente plática por ahora, duerme un poco más.

La mujer dejó la habitación de su hijo sabiendo que logró el primer paso, ahora él estaba enterado de los acontecimientos ocurridos años atrás, así cuando él realice el primer salto temporal de la historia estará ambientado para la época. Por el momento era suficiente información, más adelante cuando esté preparado para el viaje le suministrará más detalles.

– Gohan…–suspiró la mujer, no sabía si comunicarle a Milk la pérdida de su hijo o aguardar más tiempo, ni el mismo Trunks estaba seguro de su fallecimiento, tal vez lo mejor era esperar.

* * *

"_¡Tres semanas, cómo alguien puede dormir tanto!_"–Videl pensó al escurrirse en medio de la noche.

La conmoción inicial lentamente se fue enfriando, el tiempo seguía pasando y el desconocido aún permanecía dormido sin mostrar señales de despertar. Algunos llegaron a pensar que nunca despertaría, manteniéndose en un estado de coma profundo por un tiempo indeterminado. El concejo también llegó a descuidarlo, la estricta vigilancia inicial fue debilitándose hasta dejarlo dormir solo en su habitación.

Durante los días en que Gohan dormía, el búnker fue regresando a su condición normal, la vida continuaba estando igual de estancada en lo mismo. Los daños causados por la violenta intervención de Lunch fueron reparados, los niños aprendían a leer con Ireza, Shapner dirigía y cuidaba los automóviles bajo su mando, el concejo seguía manipulando a la población para su propio beneficio, el mismo estilo de vida repetido día a día.

Sin embargo el interés en el desconocido no disminuyó nada en una persona en particular, Videl fingía ser la misma de siempre–cosa que hizo que el concejo amenazara con echarla de nuevo–pero en las noches solía pensar más en el sujeto dormido y su procedencia. En su cabeza rondaban una gran cantidad de posibles explicaciones sobre él:

Podría ser una clase de androide disfrazado de persona: aunque la sangre y los tejidos vivos lo descartaban.

Quizás era una especie de demonio o criatura mutante: pero su aspecto humano suprimía esa idea.

Tal vez era un ser proveniente de otro mundo: Videl no sabía si reírse de ella misma al considerar la remota posibilidad de que fuera un alienígena.

Y la última explicación que se le ocurría era que se trataba del guerrero dorado: pero el color oscuro de su cabello a primera vista refutaba ese pensamiento.

Deseosa de respuestas caminó silenciosamente en la noche, sin ser detectada logró ingresar en la enfermería evadiendo a los pocos médicos que se mantenían despiertos en aquel lugar. Videl avanzó entre las habitaciones hasta llegar a la que buscaba, abrió la cerradura con suavidad sin hacer ruido.

Ella dejó escapar de sus labios una blasfemia cuando la puerta rechinó al abrirse, apresurada entró guardando silencio total por un minuto hasta que respiró tranquila al no ser descubierta. Videl inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, aunque la recámara estaba en tinieblas sabía que él se hallaba allí, podía escucharlo respirar.

La joven palpó con sus manos su entorno hasta tocar la cama del sujeto, de la misma manera descubrió una lámpara de aceite en una mesa de noche, al encenderla la oscuridad huyó ante la presencia de la llama. Viendo mejor la habitación tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado, él parecía no inmutarse por su visita.

– Sigues dormido, ya lo sospechaba–murmuró irónicamente.

Videl miró su rostro de perfil, él poseía una expresión muy seria pero al mismo tiempo tenía la intuición que esos labios eran capaces de brindar una alegre sonrisa. Notó las cicatrices en su cara, sobre todo la que marcaba profundamente su ojo izquierdo. La chica sintió un escalofrío al pensar cómo se la hizo o quién se la dio, y qué tormentos había experimentado ese hombre.

– No sé si puedes escucharme, tal vez oyes todo lo que decimos pero no quieres o no eres capaz de responder–Videl le dijo–de todas formas vamos a conversar, aunque la única que pronuncie palabra alguna seré yo.

Gohan continuó respirando sin reaccionar.

– Mi nombre es Videl, Videl Satán y yo fui quien te encontró…o quizás tú me encontraste a mí–afirmó sin quitarle la mirada de encima–en los últimos años he vivido aquí, es un refugio improvisado que construimos en las ruinas de un subterráneo, esta ciudad solía llamarse Orange Star City pero ahora su nombre ya no importa.

Ella comenzó a juguetear con su cabello al hablar.

– Pero no siempre viví como un insecto en una cloaca, no es por presumir pero en mi niñez disfruté de muchas comodidades, mi padre era millonario por ser el campeón mundial de artes marciales, gracias a eso pude hacer muchos viajes en barco en compañía de mi madre, ya que papá solía atender más su imagen de campeón.

Ella hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

– Mi madre murió en un accidente marítimo mientras viajábamos en un crucero, yo sobreviví luego de estar muchas horas en el mar abierto, tiempo después los androides aparecieron y comenzaron a destruirlo todo, presiento que sabes quiénes son, mi padre intentó protegerme por años pero él falleció tiempo atrás.

Videl titubeó un poco antes de proseguir.

– Seré honesta, mi papá por sus provocaciones hizo que los androides destruyeran esta ciudad y le asesinaran, soy la primera en decírtelo antes de que otros quieran mentir o exagerar al respecto–alegó poniéndose a la defensiva–y así fue como terminé en ese agujero asqueroso, reconozco que he sobrevivido al estar aquí pero es inhumano estar encerrado para toda la vida en un sitio como este.

Inesperadamente ella escuchó algo de movimiento en las afueras de la enfermería, tremendamente preocupada apagó la lámpara y se mantuvo callada, pero al silenciarse los ruidos suspiró aliviada y decidió ir directo al grano con él.

– Quiero decirte algo más, toda mi vida desde que comencé a vivir aquí estaba atrapada en la rutina, simplemente no tenía razón de ser–ella cruzó sus brazos y elevó su rostro hacia el techo–pero cuando caíste del cielo…y no lo digo literalmente, me hiciste replantearme mi vida, tal vez suene tonto o ridículo pero siento que me elegiste, no estoy del todo segura para qué pero creo que ambos nos necesitamos.

Videl se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama, apoyándose en ella ubicó su rostro sobre el de Gohan.

– Necesito algo que le dé significado a mi vida y creo que tú eres eso, quiero saber quién eres y de dónde provienes–argumentó al hablarle tan cercanamente–hay una leyenda urbana que habla de un hombre sobrenatural con poderes idénticos a los de los androides, pero ese mito es muy riguroso en un detalle, ese individuo tiene el cabello rubio de allí el nombre de guerrero dorado.

Hizo una segunda pausa.

– Tengo un vago recuerdo de cuando era niña, la televisión estaba transmitiendo un ataque de los androides, había unos extraños sujetos luchando con ellos y entre todos había un niño de cabello negro, él volaba como un ave, lo había olvidado por años pero recientemente lo he recordado, no sé si fue real o si mi mente me juega una broma–Videl se detuvo para humedecer sus labios–ahora me causa mucha inquietud y curiosidad, que ese recuerdo vuelva a mí por causa tuya.

La joven lentamente se fue apartando de él.

– Debo irme pero nuestra conversación apenas comienza, tengo muchas preguntas y quiero respuestas–se alejó un poco antes de regresar impulsivamente–discúlpame si sueno muy exigente o demandante pero mi existencia debe tener un propósito…y si esta no lo posee, entonces eso significa que mi vida no tiene razón de ser–concluyó sombría.

Tal como llegó se marchó, apagó la lámpara y caminó suavemente saliendo de la enfermería al terminar su pequeño monólogo. Se sentía muy bien al dejar salir de su ser todas las dudas e inquietudes que la agobian, aunque él no respondió en lo más mínimo le complació ser escuchada sin prejuicios ni negativas, simplemente fue una mujer expresando su sentir.

Al estar solo y sin que nadie lo notara en ese momento, la mano derecha del hombre dormido comenzó a flexionarse hasta formar un puño. Los labios secos se separaron de a poco, los ojos finalmente se liberaron abriéndose al mundo exterior, aquel hombre volvió a escaparse de la muerte y estaba vivo pero sobre todo despierto.

– Trunks…

Gohan intentó levantarse pero estaba adolorido, el dolor lo invadía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pronto se percató de un pequeño gran detalle, no experimentaba dolor ni molestia alguna en su brazo izquierdo, es más, no percibía nada en esa parte de su cuerpo, no sentía su brazo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al mover su otro brazo, el dolor no se podía describir con palabras.

Con la palma de su otra mano examinó su hombro izquierdo, notando de inmediato la ausencia total de su extremidad izquierda. Quiso gritar pero no pudo, su rostro expresó no sólo el dolor físico que soportaba sino también el mental que toda la batalla con los androides le brindaba. Furioso se sacudió con violencia en la cama, lágrimas de rabia recorrían sus mejillas laceradas.

Por primera vez en su vida no pudo usar su ki, su debilitamiento corporal era de tal nivel que ni una esfera de energía del tamaño de una canica podía producir. Por muchos años su lado saiyajin le hizo ser la persona que era, pero ahora sin sus habilidades sobrenaturales era como un humano más.

– Videl…

Pero un nombre le trajo a su mente una voz, no comprendía porqué pero no le importaba, aquella suave voz humana le trajo algo que hacía años no experimentaba: paz.

**Fin Capítulo D****ieciocho**

Hola, seré honesto con todos ustedes personalmente me gustan los capítulos de una extensión considerable, ni muy cortos pero tampoco demasiados largos. Cuando me dejé atrapar por el universo del fanfiction mis episodios eran cortos, pero con el tiempo al tener más práctica fui alargándome más y más hasta tomarle gusto.

Me encantaría darles un capítulo más largo, pero por cuestiones universitarias no podré dedicarme a escribir como deseara, así que ante ese dilema me planteé dos posibilidades: actualizo el capítulo tal y como lo tengo hasta ahora o tardo más tiempo para extenderlo. Pero como sé que hay personas que quieren el episodio ya, lo dejaré así.

Espero que el próximo sea más largo que este, no quiero sonar exagerado pero hacer capítulos largos ya es una regla y una constante en mis humildes escritos. Ya para retirarme quiero darles las gracias a Elestir, Revontulet, Bulleto, Sakura-Selene y a LeahC, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	19. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 19**

Aquel pacífico y remoto paraje montañoso lejos de toda civilización, era ahora el único sitio en todo el planeta donde la vida parecía transcurrir con total normalidad. Mientras que en el resto del mundo, las ruinas de las ciudades destruidas se erosionaban con el viento al llenar el suelo de polvo, eran las gotas de lluvia las que mantenían la vida en aquellas montañas.

Sin embargo, las formas de vida que se desarrollaban y convivían allí en su mayoría no eran seres humanos. Las árboles crecían enormemente produciendo así grandes sombras, las cuales refugiaban del intenso sol a los animales salvajes que poblaban la zona. Las montañas Paoz estaban repletas de flora y fauna, por el contrario los seres humanos eran avistados en pocas ocasiones.

Por muchos años, las montañas Paoz han estado solamente habitadas por la familia Son. Tal aislamiento les permitió sobrevivir a los constantes y devastadores ataques de los androides, quienes se concentraron en destruir ciudades, poblados o lugares con un mínimo de habitantes. Dejando de lado los lugares inhóspitos como las montañas, permitiendo así que los Son vivieran sin ser detectados.

Al estar allí, se percibía la sensación como si el tiempo mismo hubiera dejado de andar, las plantas crecen con lentitud, las criaturas van y vienen obedeciendo sus instintos de supervivencia sin imaginar la destrucción que se ha extendido por el globo. En medio de un diminuto valle se encuentra la casa del fallecido Son Goku, que al igual que las montañas el paso de los años no ha cambiado su fachada.

El sol escondió su curvatura debajo del horizonte al terminar la tarde, un orbe gris brilló al estar rodeado de estrellas en medio de la penumbra de la noche. El frío y la humedad se conjugaron en un fraterno abrazo para formar niebla, las ramas de los árboles apenas eran captables a través de la neblina, dando la ilusión de ser formas espectrales de naturaleza tenebrosa.

Desde una pequeña ventana abierta, justo en la habitación de una madre afligida, aquellas siluetas de pesadilla entraron. La mujer en la cama al estar dormida se movía a un lado, luego al otro, en un perpetuo ir y venir mientras sus ojos fuertemente cerrados reflejaban la intensidad de su sueño intranquilo.

– Gohan…

Su voz era la única que se escuchaba en la recámara, comenzó como un leve susurro, la magnitud de su tono fue en aumento al sentir más miedo abrigado en preocupación. Como si esas figuras sintieran el sufrimiento de la mujer, se adentraron más en la casa siendo testigos de los lamentos y posteriores gritos de ella.

– ¡Gohan!

Ox Satán dormía silentemente en la habitación contigua, cuando el grito de su hija le hizo saltar del colchón haciéndole palpitar el corazón con rapidez. Su agudeza visual estaba muy deteriorada, por eso palpó desesperado la mesa de noche a su lado en busca de su viejo par de lentes. Un segundo grito y luego un tercero, incluso un cuarto atormentó sus oídos.

– ¡Milk!

Las siluetas ampliaban su tamaño sobre la cama, en medio de tanta exclamación agónica la esposa de Goku abrió sus ojos. Sintiendo un terror que nunca podrá describir, les dio forma más definida a las sombras que entraban por su ventana, tres fueron las más claras de distinguir para ella, una era idéntica a su hijo, las otras dos con intensiones malignas no necesitaban presentación alguna.

Milk estaba tan cohibida, que no se percató de la entrada apresurada de su padre en su alcoba. Aquel sentimiento de luto y pérdida sólo lo había sentido con tanta fuerza en una ocasión años atrás, siendo el día en que Son Goku murió al ser derrotado por un organismo microscópico que sus increíbles poderes no fueron capaces de vencer.

– ¡Hija, mírame!

Una fuerte corriente de aire golpeó su rostro de frente, por tal motivo Ox Satán cerró apresuradamente la ventana, al hacerlo y sin sospecharlo, hizo desaparecer por completo las sombras que entraban en el aposento de su primogénita. Al ver a su hija sumergida en ese ataque de pánico él no supo qué hacer, asustado la escuchó pronunciar el nombre de su nieto repetidas veces con menos fuerza cada vez.

– ¡Santo cielo, qué pasa, qué hago!

Ella perdió el conocimiento instantes luego, creer que su único hijo había muerto fue demasiado duro para su avejentado cuerpo. Milk no era capaz de percibir las presencias de energía, pero mientras dormía experimentó en carne propia cada golpe y cortadura que Gohan sufrió. El clímax de su visión llegó cuando sintió como su brazo izquierdo era desgarrado de raíz, percibiendo como cada nervio era desprendido de su cuerpo.

Ox Satán se mantuvo cerca de ella mientras la veía respirar tranquilamente, al fin la repentina tormenta se marchó tal cual se presentó. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Milk recuperó su lucidez, aún estaba asustada y lo demostraba con el leve temblor de sus brazos, su padre reiteró su nombre haciéndola volver en sí.

– ¿Hija estás bien, qué fue eso? –preguntó el anciano, intentando llevar algo de coherencia a la locura.

– Papá, es Gohan, él está…

– ¿Gohan, no entiendo?

– ¡Murió papá, Gohan murió!–su fortaleza se quebrantó e irremediablemente el llanto la venció– ¡mi Gohan está muerto, está muerto!

– ¿Cómo lo sabes, cómo es posible que sepas algo así? –le cuestionó Ox Satán, tratando de ser fuerte por los dos.

– No lo sé, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo–expresó en medio de sus lágrimas–pero por un momento lo sentí…simplemente lo sentí.

El suegro de Goku rodeó con sus corpulentos brazos a su hija, sus propios ojos se humedecieron al dilucidar la muerte de su nieto. Hacía varias semanas celebraron junto a él su cumpleaños, el primer recuerdo que se le viene a la mente fue verlo sonreír al usar el uniforme que su madre le confeccionó.

A pesar del doloroso momento él aún tenía un ápice de esperanza, todo no era más que un mero presentimiento de madre, no tenían pruebas reales de su deceso, Son Gohan podría estar con vida. Por más que lo desease no había forma de dar con él, Gohan solía marcharse lejos y no tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo.

Padre e hija permanecieron abrazados en la cama, las horas pasaron y el resplandeciente sol asomó su rostro de nuevo. Lentamente él la acomodó en la cama, y como si fuera una niña pequeña otra vez, la arropó esperando que durmiera tranquilamente. Al salir de la habitación caminó unos pasos antes de reclinarse en una pared, quizás vivir en un ambiente tan recóndito les estaba robando poco a poco la cordura.

* * *

Ya no tenía más lágrimas en sus ojos, él las había usado todas. Trunks ahora sorpresivamente más sereno, se encontraba sentado en la cima de un antiguo poste de alumbrado público. Desde allí él miró toda el área circundante, en varias ocasiones en el pasado recorrió las ruinas de la Capital del Oeste con su madre.

Bulma tuvo la fortuna de conocer la ciudad antes de su destrucción, así al transitarla con su hijo fue como una especie de guía turística. Claro, Trunks debió usar su imaginación para reconstruir mentalmente cada calle, avenida o edificio que ahora ya no está. Su madre lo inundó con relatos sobre la típica vida de ciudad, autopistas congestionadas, personas caminando apresuradas de un lado a otro.

Por más que intentó despejar su mente pensando en la vida pasada de la ciudad, el recuerdo de Gohan siempre se hacía presente. Pero ahora asimilaba mejor el dolor, cosa que le hizo comprender el sentir y el actuar de su madre. Bulma no demostró mucho sufrimiento frente a su hijo, únicamente unas cuantas lágrimas que no fueron vistas de nuevo.

Trunks al principio se molestó por la forma de comportarse de ella, no entendía cómo podía seguir actuando como si Gohan no hubiera muerto. Por varios días él se mantuvo apartado caminando por las ruinas de la ciudad buscando soledad para continuar con su luto, pero al paso de tres semanas el dolor fue desapareciendo.

Bulma era una mujer que soportó la pérdida de muchos seres queridos, al principio como es natural las muertes de todos ellos pusieron a prueba su fortaleza, pero también con cada deceso fue tornándose más fuerte mentalmente hasta el punto de expresar muy poco dolor a pesar de sí sentirlo.

Eso era algo que Trunks no comprendía, ya que él no estuvo cuando los amigos de su madre murieron, ni tampoco presenció el fallecimiento de su padre. Por eso al dar por muerto a Gohan, este se convirtió en el primer golpe directo a su alma. Gohan era su mentor, su hermano, su protector, su amigo, fue todo eso y mucho más.

Por su parte, Bulma comprendió porqué Trunks tomaba la noticia tan en serio. Él se sentía culpable, creía que por su falta de valor y fuerza los androides lo asesinaron. Ella le dio espacio y se concentró en su labor científica secreta, la cual no pudo avanzar mucho por tener a Trunks en casa por tanto tiempo, Bulma no deseaba revelar nada sobre el vehículo del tiempo hasta que éste fuera una realidad.

Varios días atrás, logró construir un par de baterías las cuales alimentarán con energía a toda la máquina del tiempo, ahora debía afrontar el verdadero desafío tanto científico como tecnológico, el cual consiste en elaborar el mecanismo que teóricamente es capaz de abrir una abertura en el tejido del espacio-tiempo, para así, viajar a otro plano temporal.

Durante muchas noches consecutivas, Bulma intentó materializar los cálculos de su padre sin conseguirlo. En su mente distintas ideas fueron consideradas, pero todos los aparatos que ideó necesitaban de mucho equipo y tiempo, pero esos dos criterios eran limitados en su caso: apenas tenía materiales para construir además de no tener todo el tiempo que deseara.

En medio de una noche serena, el piso de su habitación estaba repleto de papeles y apuntes sobre todos los posibles dispositivos del tiempo. Fue estando allí rodeada de frustración, que la científica recordó cuando trataba de creer la cura para el virus que mató a Goku, si reutilizaba el método del ensayo y error quizás consiga su objetivo.

Una vez más, recurrió a su vieja grabadora de audio para documentar sus progresos y fallos, durante horas escuchó y escuchó de nuevo sus grabaciones intentando encontrar el procedimiento correcto que haga funcionar la máquina. Harta de no llegar a ninguna parte, arrojó a una pared el lápiz que sostenía y de inmediato silenció el parloteo de la grabadora.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo mirando al guardarropa que estaba frente a ella, suspiró un poco al retirar con su mano unos cuantos mechones de cabello azulado que caían sobre sus ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se levantara y fuera a dar un vistazo al interior del armario, dentro encontró varias prendas de vestir suyas que no usaba en años.

– No recuerdo la última vez que usé algo así–afirmó para sí misma.

En sus manos sostenía un atrevido vestido de gala con un pronunciado escote, en su juventud solía asistir a muchas fiestas como anfitriona en nombre de la Corporación Cápsula. Aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, le gustaba que los caballeros presentes se le quedaran mirando, creía que si tenía un bello cuerpo femenino, era un desperdicio no lucirlo.

Al buscar más en el ropero halló más ropas: trajes de baño, ropa ejecutiva, vestidos de noche, zapatos de tacón alto y bajo, en fin, una gran variedad de prendas. No importaba qué tipo de ropa fuera, si casual o formal, todas compartían un mismo destino: fueron olvidadas por su dueña y ahora sólo representan los buenos recuerdos de una época que ya no volverá.

Sujetó de nuevo el vestido y se miró en un espejo, con sus manos situó aquella vestimenta sobre su cuerpo. El paso del tiempo dejó marcado su andar sobre ella, ya no poseía una figura esbelta ni curvilínea, el tono de su piel se había oscurecido, varias arrugas demarcaban su rostro, su cabello azul también perdió algo de intensidad.

La Bulma Briefs actual ahora lucía ropa de taller manchada con espeso aceite, los tacones fueron reemplazados por botas gruesas, su largo y suelto cabello se reprimió al ser sujetado en una trenza. Negó con la cabeza varias veces al dejar caer el vestido a sus pies, no tenía caso fantasear con una vida que terminó hacía muchos años atrás.

La científica y antigua empresaria continuó hurgando en el armario, allí encontró muchos objetos que no sabía ni siquiera que estaban ahí, esto le demostró que había pasado bastantes años pensando en otros temas y no en ella misma. Sacó una pesada caja, al abrirla se topó con un álbum fotográfico adornado de fotos suyas, de sus padres y amigos.

– ¿Pero cómo llegó esta chaqueta aquí?

Su visión estaba concentrada en la chaqueta de color azul que sujetaba, Bulma no recordaba haber visto nunca antes tal objeto. Por su talla y estilo parecía ser de hombre, tenía mangas largas hasta las muñecas aunque era muy corta en su parte delantera. La prenda estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar de los años de estar guardada, estuvo a punto de dejarla a un lado cuando una idea se proyectó en su mente.

– Quizás le guste…

Bulma recordó haber encontrado también dentro de la caja, una insignia bordada de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma podría ser muchas cosas: una genio, científica, orgullosa, testaruda pero nunca una modista. Tales tareas sin duda serían nada para una mujer como Milk, pero para Bulma eran actividades nunca antes realizadas por ella.

Con torpeza al principio pero con confianza al avanzar, fue cosiendo el logotipo de la corporación en la manga izquierda de la chaqueta. Esa pieza de ropa que encontró por mera casualidad, de la cual desconocía cómo llegó a estar tan cerca de ella sin notarla, se convirtió en un regalo para su hijo Trunks, la chaqueta era aún muy grande para él tal vez en unos años se ajuste a su talla.

– Ya fueron demasiadas distracciones–murmuró al guardar las ropas que alguna vez exhibió con elegancia.

Esta vez no colocó la chaqueta de nuevo dentro de aquella polvorienta caja, con total cuidado la colgó dentro de su guardarropa. Algún día cuando el momento de viajar al pasado llegue, Trunks vestirá esa prenda sujetando su espada a sus espaldas, pero para que eso ocurra, primero debe construir dicha máquina del tiempo.

– ¿Dónde me quedé?

Y las ecuaciones junto a las demás anotaciones, hicieron que su brillante ingenio trabajara. El tiempo era como una puerta cerrada, lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la llave que logre abrirla.

* * *

No había muchos pacientes en la pequeña enfermería del búnker, algunos permanecían en ella por pocas horas tratando enfermedades leves como resfríos comunes o ataques de asma causados por el ambiente escasamente ventilado del subsuelo. Siendo el caso más grave, las heridas brutales en el cuerpo lisiado del hombre que cayó del firmamento.

La enfermería había sido fundada por un anciano médico sobreviviente, el cual trabajó en el desaparecido hospital de Orange Star City, al morir éste su puesto fue tomado por una joven mujer que a causa del devastador ataque no pudo terminar sus estudios de medicina, pero a pesar de eso era la mejor calificada para sustituirlo.

Precisamente dicha mujer vestida de bata blanca, caminó hacia la recámara del paciente más singular que ha tratado en años. Como ya era normal en su rutuna de trabajo, cada mañana le daba una inspección al hombre sin brazo izquierdo comprobando por millonésima su estado de inconsciencia total.

Los enfermeros del turno de noche le aseguraron que todo transcurrió con normalidad, aunque ella notó que la cerradura de la enfermería estaba abierta al llegar cuando debería estar cerrada, por un segundo pensó que alguien había entrado sin autorización, consideró reportarlo al concejo pero al creer tal cosa como escasamente probable lo ignoró.

Al entrar caminó hacia la cama donde el hombre dormía, primero revisó su pulso encontrándolo dentro de los parámetros normales, cuando abrió el ojo derecho del sujeto lo iluminó con una lámpara pequeña haciendo que la pupila se dilatara, pero aquellos signos quedaron de lado al ver como ese mismo ojo se movió directamente hacia ella.

– ¡Esto no puede ser posible!

Retiró sus dedos de los párpados de aquel ojo descubriendo también que este se mantenía abierto, el otro igualmente se abrió. Se asustó al presenciar como un hombre que era considerado más muerto que vivo, lentamente reaccionaba frente a ella. El desconocido no emitía sonido alguno, simplemente mantenía ambos ojos dirigidos a su rostro, no obstante su silencio no duró para siempre.

– ¿Dónde estoy, qué sitio es este?

Las personas que caminaban dentro de los túneles, fueron testigos de como un considerable grupo de hombres armados, marchaban siendo liderados por uno de los concejales que rige en el búnker. No hacía más de quince minutos que llegó hasta sus oídos, la noticia más sobresaliente e inesperada del día enviada directamente desde la enfermería: el presunto individuo caído del cielo había despertado.

Una vez que la noticia fue conocida por el concejo, éste ordenó desplegar un batallón de improvisados soldados a la enfermería. Como era de suponer, la información se filtró entre los demás habitantes del refugio haciendo que una enorme muchedumbre se aglomeraba a las afueras del diminuto hospital.

– ¡Alejen a todos de aquí, qué nadie se acerque! –ordenó el concejal a la guardia armada.

Parada detrás de una fila interminable de curiosos, Videl increíblemente permaneció en silencio sin moverse. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al observar el caos que crecía, un presentimiento le decía que aquel individuo estremecería al concejo, además claro, de ser la razón que la liberará de aquel nauseabundo agujero subterráneo.

– ¿Dónde está el individuo, doctora?

– En su habitación, no se ha movido de ahí–respondió la cirujana, al mismo tiempo que varios hombres armados se encaminaban hacia allí.

– ¿Ha dicho algo, dijo su nombre o quién es?

– No, solamente preguntó dónde está–contesta pausadamente–parece estar desorientado y muy confundido, quizás debamos ser más pacientes y darle algo de espacio hasta que se sienta mejor…

– Eso doctora, no le corresponde decidirlo a usted–acometió con todo autoritario–a partir de ahora, el desconocido estará vigilado día y noche por guardias armados, si intenta hacer algo que perturbe la paz y la seguridad de este refugio, personalmente me encargaré que no vuelva a despertar de nuevo–argumentó encolerizado por temor a que el poder que él y sus colegas poseen, se termine a causa de ese forastero– ¿ha quedado claro?

Los médicos a cargo de la enfermería guardaron silencio, ellos al igual que Videl comenzaron a pensar que el concejo estaba apoderándose sin medida alguna del búnker, aquel sitio estaba pasando de ser un lugar que proporciona protección a ser una especie de prisión. Sin embargo, a pesar de su reciente recelo hacia el concejo no refutaron la afirmación del concejal.

La puerta de endeble madera se abrió, los guardias entraron rodeando la cama, segundos luego, el anciano miembro del concejo se paró al pie de ésta.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre desconocido?

– Gohan, mi nombre es Gohan.

– Escúchame Gohan–se dirigió a él con lentitud–somos personas civilizadas que no dudamos en brindar ayuda humanitaria a cualquier desventurado, pero también, no queremos que individuos peligrosos destruyan lo que tanto nos ha costado construir, por eso esperamos que respondas a todas las preguntas que tenemos.

– Sí–contestó con voz baja.

– ¡Perfecto! –Exclamó–vístanlo y llévenlo a la sala de reuniones, vamos a conversar un poco.

Videl quien aún se encontraba en los alrededores de la enfermería, vio como el individuo caído del cielo era trasladado en una oxidada silla de ruedas al mismo tiempo que era escoltado por hombres sin ningún entrenamiento militar, quienes en sus rostros reflejaban el miedo que todos sentían al desconfiar del forastero que custodiaban.

No era necesario preguntar adónde lo llevaban, ella lo dedujo casi en un santiamén. El concejo iba a interrogarlo, y ella debía estar presente para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el desconocido. La sala de juntas del concejo al igual que el resto del búnker era improvisada, alguien con la determinación necesaria podría escabullirse en la débil construcción y así espiar el interrogatorio.

En ese mismo momento, Gohan quien lentamente conocía el entorno que lo rodeaba miró de soslayo notando los cientos de ojos curiosos que lo observaban a él, pese a tal situación un par de azulados iris lo vislumbraban con un ímpetu superior al de los demás. Videl también se percató de su fugaz vistazo, por menos de un segundo sus miradas estuvieron conectadas.

* * *

En sus vidas pasadas fueron personas comunes, quienes se sometieron a las reglas de la sociedad tal como esta así lo demandaba. Pagaron impuestos, enviaron a sus hijos a la escuela, tuvieron empleos respetables, por esas actitudes muchos los catalogaban como aburridos o enchapados a la antigua, pero ninguna burla cambió su manera de pensar.

Al desplomarse la sociedad tal y como la conocieron, además de verse rodeados de personas que según ellos vivían en un libertinaje inmoral, aquel grupo de personas mayores creyó que era su deber tanto social como ético, rescatar las conductas o comportamientos que un ser humano íntegro y responsable debe tener a toda costa.

Los primeros días después del ataque de los androides fueron de terror para ellos, no había organización alguna en el reducido grupo de sobrevivientes, entre ellos disputaban por los escasos alimentos llegando al punto de recurrir a la violencia y a la anarquía. Fueron tiempos oscuros, como ellos los llamaron.

Cuando encontraron los túneles del subterráneo casi intactos, y decidieron convertirlos en su nuevo hogar, vieron escandalizados como los hombres y mujeres sobrevivientes olvidaron por completo como era vivir en una sociedad. Ante esta situación, aquel conjunto de ancianos comenzó a regular el comportamiento de los demás.

Pronto implementaron reglas de convivencia obligatorias, cada familia debía vivir separada unas de otras, los niños que nacieron gracias a uniones no maritales debían ser educados en un ambiente familiar, todos colaborarían para proveer de agua y comida a la comunidad, por lo tanto si algún día el mundo recuperaba el camino que poseía, ellos reconstruirían la civilización con rectitud y concordia.

Sin embargo no todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo con ese grupo, el cual se bautizó así mismo como el concejo, Videl Satán, la hija del fallecido campeón mundial de las artes marciales, desde el principio cuestionó a esa asamblea. Un concejal, quien fuera oficial de policía en la desaparecida Orange Star City, demostró su rechazo contra ella.

Ese veterano policía, presenció furioso como una atrevida adolescente se inmiscuía en el deber de la ley. Videl hacía el trabajo de los oficiales deteniendo a los criminales de la ciudad, mientras los demás hombres de azul le agradecían por su heroísmo, él odiaba que esa chiquilla dejara como inútiles a todo el cuerpo policial.

Uniéndose a ese viejo sentimiento de antipatía por la pelinegra, las acciones de Mr. Satán hicieron que él y el resto de los concejales desearan que ella silenciara sus quejas y cuestionamientos. Vilmente usaron la reputación de su padre para generalizar el rechazo hacia Videl en los demás sobrevivientes, consiguiéndolo para su satisfacción.

Por años fue una marginada, no se le daba ningún voto de confianza en lo más mínimo. Incluso su lucidez fue cuestionada por sus alocadas sugerencias, los miembros del concejo no podían estar más felices, al ver como la hija del culpable de su infierno pagaba los pecados de éste. Durante mucho tiempo fue así, hasta que una de sus afirmaciones dementes resultó ser verdadera:

¡Un hombre cayó del cielo!

Dicho hombre que se hace llamar Gohan, fue encontrado semienterrado en un profundo cráter. Fue rescatado y recibió atención médica dentro del refugio, permaneció dormido por tres semanas completas hasta que milagrosamente recuperó la conciencia. Y ahora se hallaba en una habitación rodeado de varias personas, las cuales parecían temerle sin decirlo abiertamente.

– ¿Gohan, ese es tu nombre?

– Sí, así es.

El saiyajin no entendía del todo qué hacía allí, ni quiénes eran esos individuos que le preguntaban sobre su identidad. Él seguía sufriendo muchas dolencias, la espalda y el pecho lo mataban sin mencionar el dolor en su hombro izquierdo como resultado de la amputación de su brazo, pero para los ancianos del concejo el interrogatorio era lo primero sin importar si el sujeto estaba completamente recuperado o no.

– ¿Gohan, de dónde provienes?

– Mi casa está en las montañas Paoz.

– ¿Cómo explicas que fueras encontrado dentro de un aguajero?

– No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó en la pelea, ni como llegué aquí.

– ¿Pelea? –preguntaron al unísono los concejales, todos se miraron entre sí sin comprender del todo.

– ¿Qué causaron las heridas que tienes, cómo perdiste tu brazo?

– Los androides–respondió antes de dejar salir un quejido de dolor y cansancio.

– ¿Los androides? –por segunda ocasión intercambiaron miradas con incredulidad.

– ¿Qué relación tienes con los androides, eres amigo de ellos?

– No, los he combatido por años.

– ¿Los has enfrentado, es acaso una broma?

– No bromeo, ellos han destruido mi vida…jamás mentiría sobre algo así.

Los ancianos detuvieron temporalmente el interrogatorio, las pocas palabras dichas por Gohan estremecieron sus corazones y mentes, aquel hombre moribundo afirmaba conocer a los androides y haber luchado contra ellos, simplemente eso no era posible. Años atrás ejércitos completos intentaron detenerlos: la fuerza aérea, la marina y la infantería, todos ellos fueron exterminados.

La sola idea de que un hombre los haya confrontado inclusive haber sobrevivido a ellos, era ridícula. Quizás el susodicho Gohan había perdido la razón, tal vez era un demente. Y por esa locura se convertía en un peligro para la comunidad, eso parecía apoyar su política de vigilarlo con dureza y si es necesario, darle fin a su vida.

Sin embargo había una última pregunta que el concejo quería realizar, por más descabellada que sonara valía la pena hacerla. Era la oportunidad perfecta para comprobar, si las leyendas urbanas tenían una pizca de verdad o son sólo historias sin fundamento.

– Gohan–una anciana se dirigió a él pausadamente– ¿has escuchado hablar del guerrero dorado…es usted acaso ese hombre?

– No sé de quién me hablas…

– Entiendo–replicó la mujer mayor a su respuesta–regrésenlo a la enfermería, pero mantengan la vigilancia.

Ocultos en una pared cercana, un par de ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos. Videl tal como lo había pensado se infiltró sin ser detectada en la recámara del concejo, consiguiendo así escuchar las pocas palabras pronunciadas por el desconocido al que ahora podía darle un nombre definido.

– ¡Es él, tiene que ser él!

Cerró sus ojos ante un recuerdo, de nuevo tuvo la visión de un pequeño niño luchando contra los androides siendo ayudado por unos individuos peculiares, uno de ellos tenía tres ojos mientras los demás parecían tener una apariencia más normal, a pesar de que sus habilidades no eran para nada ordinarias.

La televisión le mostró tales imágenes años atrás, para luego no volverlas a ver nunca más. Todo parecía tener sentido, aquel niño volaba, tal acción, era más que imposible para un ser humano común. Por el pasar del tiempo aquel infante ya debía ser un adulto, las piezas calzaban a primera vista: Gohan era ese niño.

– Tengo que verlo otra vez, debo hablar con él…

Al igual que al principio, muchos curiosos observaron como era llevado de regreso a la enfermería. Shapner receloso no confiaba en él y no se sentía cómodo con su presencia, a Ireza le pareció un hombre muy sexy por su notoria musculatura como también pensaban otras mujeres allí presentes.

Los médicos procedieron a darle más analgésicos para su dolor, ese hombre no dejaba de asombrarlos, había estado en un interrogatorio soportando al mismo tiempo sus dolencias. Por su parte, Gohan gracias a los medicamentos encontró un poco de alivio, con el dolor adormecido por varias horas pudo pensar con claridad.

No sabía con exactitud dónde estaba ni quiénes eran las personas que lo rodeaban, tampoco comprendía si era un huésped o un prisionero. Las armas y la vigilancia a la que era sometido, le hacían pensar que efectivamente aquel confinamiento era real. Sin embargo había otra cosa más que lo inquietaba, adónde se hallaba la portadora de aquella voz…

¿Había sido un sueño, acaso lo imaginó todo?

Quizás después de años de golpizas por fin estaba perdiendo el juicio, fantaseando con ideas que no producían nada valioso. Sin semillas del ermitaño era obvio que su total recuperación llevará semanas o meses, con su nivel de energía actual no era capaz ni de volar, eso lo obligaba a entrenar su cuerpo de inmediato aunque estuviera lastimado.

Gohan miró a su ahora solitaria mano, siendo aquella la única zona de su cuerpo la cual sí lograba mover con normalidad, empezó a cerrarla y a abrirla reiteradamente. Podría parecer una tontería o algo inútil, pero sí quería entrenar de nuevo debía iniciar por algo sencillo y básico. Por el momento sólo sería su mano, esperaba que muy pronto pueda ejercitar el resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella noche de tormento, Milk no salió de su habitación durante esos siete días para nada, ni siquiera para saciar su apetito. Aquella premonición le causó un terror interminable, pasó horas y horas lamentándose por su hijo…torturándose así misma por no haberlo detenido años atrás, cuando tomó la pelea contra los androides tan personal.

Sin embargo aquel sentimiento de muerte poco a poco se fue borrando, cuando su esposo falleció esa sensación perduró en ella sin desvanecerse, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Rápidamente creyó esperanzada que todo había sido un mal sueño, un sueño tan terrible que lo sintió real, quizás demasiado.

Ox Satán por su parte al ver el estado mental decaído de su hija, estuvo debatiendo interiormente sobre dos caminos a tomar: o esperaba a que Milk saliera de su encierro o viajaba hasta la antigua Capital del Oeste para buscar a Bulma y comprobar personalmente la salud de Gohan. Muy seriamente consideró la segunda opción, pese a ello no debió salir de casa, su hija inesperadamente abandonó su recámara.

– ¡Milk!

– Papá…

Juntos buscaron una explicación a lo sucedido, llegando a la conclusión que no fue más que una pesadilla muy realista. Ni Milk ni su padre negaban el hecho de extrañar a Gohan, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última visita, tal vez por no saber nada de él fue que ella expresó esa preocupación de ese modo tan exagerado.

Un poco más tranquila Milk trató de enderezar su marcha, el hambre la estaba matando pero antes de todo eso primero deseaba tomar una ducha. En ese mismo instante pero a varios kilómetros de distancia, su hijo postrado en una cama comenzaba a experimentar algo similar a lo que ella padeció.

Gohan se vio a sí mismo sepultado en toneladas de rocas, el resplandor dorado que envolvía su cuerpo hacía pocos segundos apagó su luz, varios gritos agónicos llegaron hasta sus oídos, la voz le resultó muy familiar: era Trunks. Los androides lo habían atacado como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sus golpes no eran por diversión, su intención era clara y concisa: matarlo.

Un destello poderoso estremeció el suelo, Gohan asomó su rostro desde las rocas viendo como Trunks permanecía inmóvil mientras una descarga de energía se acercaba a él. Por reflejo y sin pensarlo dos veces, Gohan salió de los escombros para acudir en la ayuda de su joven pupilo.

– _¡Él no puede morir!_

El eco de su propio grito retumbó en sus tímpanos, dentro de su sueño revivió el momento segundo a segundo. Cada centímetro de su piel, cada nervio percibió el ardiente calor del ataque energético. Sus ojos se cegaron ante el mismo y sus oídos ya no escucharon nada más, un punzante dolor se extendió en su brazo izquierdo, eso sería lo último que sentiría en esa zona.

Luego de eso sólo recuerda pequeños fragmentos, la fuerza del ataque no lo asesinó pero sí lo mandó a volar cientos de kilómetros hasta finalmente estrellarse en un sitio desconocido para él. Pronto notó como alguien tocaba su cuerpo, en menos de un pestañeo demostró que a pesar de sus lesiones sus reflejos son sobrehumanos.

– ¡Suéltame, me romperás el brazo!

Uno de los enfermeros que lo cuidaba, se encontraba limpiando el rostro sudoroso de Gohan mientras dormía, cuando éste velozmente usó su única mano para sujetarle el brazo aplicando una fuerza tremenda, generándole mucho dolor al desafortunado enfermero.

– ¡Suéltalo Gohan, suéltalo!

La doctora y varios de los guardias que lo vigilaban intentaron liberar al pobre hombre, a pesar de ser cinco personas luchando juntas no pudieron abrir la mano de Gohan. Fue entonces cuando él despertó completamente descubriendo lo que estaba haciendo, inmediatamente soltó al enfermero que cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor, tenía el brazo roto.

– Lo siento de verdad, lo siento…

El pequeño malentendido no tardó en ser difundido, el concejo vio sus temores materializarse al enterarse de la inusual e increíble fuerza de Gohan, tal cosa sólo hizo que pronto muchos pensaran realmente que era una amenaza para el búnker, por otro lado, Videl vio confirmada sus sospechas, él no era para nada ordinario.

– ¿Cómo está?

– Aparte de su brazo fracturado, muy asustado–respondió la doctora, al revisar el estado físico de Gohan.

– No fue mi intensión, créeme no quise herir a nadie…

– Tranquilo yo te creo, pero muchos te tienen miedo–la doctora se apartó un poco de él al terminar de examinarlo–es asombroso, tus heridas aún siguen siendo de gravedad pero están sanando con mucha velocidad, en todos mis años en el campo de la medicina nunca había presenciado algo como esto–ella expresó con honestidad– ¿realmente eres un ser humano?

– Sí, lo soy.

Efectivamente, a pesar de no tener semillas del ermitaño a mano sus heridas sanaban rápidamente, gracias a su herencia de guerrero saiyajin. Además, durante la semana transcurrida Gohan fue comprendiendo más del lugar en el que estaba, era una especie de colonia de sobrevivientes oculta bajo tierra.

Nunca antes había convivido con personas ordinarias por tanto tiempo, no sabía cómo explicarles la naturaleza y el porqué de sus poderes, quiso hacerlo pero decirles abiertamente que su padre era un extraterrestre y que había viajado por el espacio cuando era niño, sólo ocasionaría que lo denominaran como un fenómeno aumentando el temor hacia él.

Ante esa verdad intentó no revelar mucho de sí mismo, pese a los constantes interrogatorios del grupo de ancianos. Cuando estaba solo, él intentaba detectar el ki de Trunks pero al estar aún débil no pudo hacerlo, confiaba que en un par de días al sentirme mejor pueda percibirlo para marcharse de aquel lugar tan poco normal.

Y al aguardar por ello Gohan siguió pensando en los androides, había pasado años enteros de su vida dedicándolos totalmente a ellos, por lo que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Con el transcurrir de las semanas, el saiyajin repasó en su cabeza cada movimiento suyo y de los androides en la pelea al recordarla mejor, buscando sus errores y los de ellos.

Tal como lo había dicho la galena, las descomunales heridas de Gohan fueron sanando a un ritmo sobrehumano, a pesar de no estar del todo sano ya era capaz de moverse con mayor libertad. Justamente una noche mientras los demás dormían, Gohan harto de estar en esa cama se levantó de ésta para poner sus pies en el suelo luego de semanas sin hacerlo.

Al principio sus piernas lastimadas flaquearon haciéndolo caer de rodillas, pero soportando el dolor físico tal como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, logró erguirse de nuevo dando unos torpes pasos en la habitación. En la enfermería la mejora de Gohan no pasó desapercibida, y ante esto nadie supo qué decir.

Por otro lado, Videl trataba de conversar con él directamente, pero cada intento era frustrado por la gran cantidad de guardias custodiando la enfermería, por más que pensó no supo cómo entrar sin ser descubierta, quizás debía hacer algo que personalmente odiaba profundamente: esperar. Y esperó hasta que el momento idóneo se presentara.

Como los días seguían pasando Gohan se cansó de estar siempre encerrado, ante esto, él hizo una solicitud. Si realmente no era un prisionero, pidió que se le permitiera recorrer el refugio así al menos no estaría en el mismo sitio semana tras semana. Reacios al principio y luego de horas de debates, se le otorgó el permiso de transitar por los túneles subterráneos.

Cuando finalmente pudo colocar un pie fuera de la enfermería, habían transcurrido dos meses desde su llegada inesperada. No fue necesario decirlo en voz alta, pero para las personas del refugio era obvio que aquel hombre no era normal, después de todo ya habían aceptado muchas cosas que en un inicio parecían locuras y él era sólo una cosa más para agregar a la lista.

Ya podía caminar con lentitud, su ki estaba recuperando su nivel con cada día. Si todo salía como esperaba en poco tiempo se marcharía volando de allí, pese a ello su dolor físico quedó de lado al ser testigo del estilo de vida de aquella gente. Vio las sencillas chozas a las que llamaban hogar, las ropas remendadas que usaban, la poca y casi descompuesta comida que llenaba sus estómagos.

Los insectos y las ratas eran notorios al mirar las paredes, Gohan por años sólo vio una cara de la moneda en este infierno. Cuando llegaba a una ciudad atacada ya no había personas que salvar, todas ya estaban muertas, a lo mucho agonizando antes de fallecer, esta era la primera vez que encontraba a tantos sobrevivientes juntos después de la devastación.

– Estación del metro de Orange Star City–Gohan leyó en voz alta un mensaje grabado en una pared del túnel.

El saiyajin nunca había vivido en una ciudad, siempre se mantuvo alejado junto a su familia en las montañas, así que le parecía extraño que se encontrara pensando por un segundo cómo sería vivir en una metrópoli. Conviviendo con una cantidad enorme de personas, todas entrelazando sus vidas ya sea para bien o para mal.

Un balón rebotó suavemente hasta chocar con sus piernas sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al recogerlo vio hacia atrás encontrando varios rostros de niños mirándolo. Los niños al verlo de frente salieron corriendo al temerle, sus padres les habían advertido no acercarse a Gohan por el mero hecho de tenerle miedo.

Sólo una pequeña niña permaneció de pie observándolo tranquilamente, Gohan se reclinó un poco sin importarle que su espalda le doliera únicamente para recoger el balón. Con la pelota en mano quiso dársela a la chiquilla pero esta se alejó al tenerlo tan cerca, algo desconcertado Gohan miró en la dirección que tomó y avanzó siguiendo sus pasos.

A medida que continuó dentro de los túneles del búnker, el centro de las miradas cambió. En un comienzo era él quien se asombraba de las cosas que veía, ahora eran los demás sobrevivientes quienes se sorprendían al verle caminar a su lado. Allí estaba él, el hombre que cayó del cielo y vivió para contarlo.

Cinco minutos después, escuchó las agudas voces de los niños. Vio como estos entraban en una débil construcción siendo liderados por una mujer de corto cabello rubio, una vez dentro la rubia cerró la puerta de madera. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta, se le dificultó tocarla ya que con su única mano sostenía el balón, así que pensó en qué hacer cuando alguien se le adelantó.

– Permíteme ayudarte…

Una señorita que a primera vista igualaba su edad se presentó junto a él, Gohan se mantuvo en silencio cuando ella golpeó la puerta de la escuela tres veces. Adentro la voz de Ireza se escuchó, segundos luego la maestra abrió la entrada, la joven rubia escapó un quejido de desconfianza al ver a Gohan delante de ella.

– Yo sólo quería regresarle esto a los niños–él extendió su mano hacia Ireza, quien algo recelosa tomó la pelota de su mano.

– Gracias, no debió molestarse–respondió Ireza, su cara de incertidumbre se desvaneció cuando notó a su amiga parada al lado del hombre con sólo una mano– ¡Videl!

– ¿Videl? –preguntó Gohan para sí mismo.

Aquel nombre le hacía experimentar una sensación extraña, sin poder definir ese sentimiento se retiró tan rápido como le fue posible dejando a las dos mujeres solas, Videl de inmediato lo persiguió para por fin conseguir las respuestas que tanto quería. Había pasado varias semanas completas esperando, y ya estaba cansada de aguardar.

Ella se enteró sobre la petición de Gohan gracias a los rumores y murmullos, sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad lo acechó por todo el búnker a una distancia razonable. Y cuando vio el momento perfecto se acercó a él, pero este parecía no estar a gusto con su presencia.

– ¡Espera, quiero hablar contigo!

Videl corrió detrás de él pero le perdió la pista, había llegado a un camino poco iluminado y aparentemente vacío. Esa mujer estaba demasiado determinada en buscarle un significado a todo: de dónde provenían los androides, quién los construyó y por qué, acaso son invencibles como aparentan, quiénes eran los individuos que años atrás lucharon contra ellos. Ese hombre debía tener las respuestas.

– ¿Por qué me sigues, qué quieres de mí?

Una voz gruesa hizo eco en las paredes de concreto y piedra, Videl giró sobre sí buscándolo pero no lo halló. Fue entonces que notó una silueta en el techo del túnel, Gohan había saltado a una barra de madera en lo alto del pasillo ocultándose así de ella.

– Deseo conversar contigo, sólo quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

– ¡Preguntas, estoy harto de sus insistentes preguntas! –replicó enfadado.

– Lo siento de verdad, pero necesito que hablemos.

– ¿Quién eres tú, acaso te conozco?

– Me llamo Videl, yo te encontré cuando te estrellaste–le contestó–además hace unas semanas me escabullí en tu habitación para…

– Así que fuiste tú–él la interrumpió en el acto–sabía que conocía esa voz…

Gohan saltó de nuevo al suelo, permaneciendo de pie frente a la chica que seguía enmudecida. Ya había estado antes frente a él, pero en esta ocasión el hombre se encontraba completamente consciente además parecía estar de mal humor. Gohan no le quitó la vista de encima a los ojos de esa chica, aquella dureza sembrada en su mirada se asemejaba muchísimo a la de su madre y Bulma.

– ¿Qué clase de preguntas? –Gohan rompió el silencio, haciéndola reaccionar.

– Sobre varias cosas.

– ¿Eso incluye a los androides?

– Por supuesto, quiero saber todo sobre ellos.

– ¿Por qué una mujer como tú quiere conocer algo sobre esos demonios?

– La pregunta correcta sería por qué no hacerlo–replicó de inmediato–los androides son los causantes de todo este infierno, mientras los demás quieren esconderse de ellos yo pienso que aprendiendo cuanto se pueda del enemigo, se podrá encontrar una forma de vencerle.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo la información que quieres?

– Hace muchos años cuando era niña, me oculté con mi padre y unos amigos en una cabaña lejana, allí vi por la televisión a un…–Videl calló sus palabras de golpe, Gohan arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Aquí no es seguro hablar, vamos a otra parte…

Detrás de ellos, varias personas habían presenciado todo pero lo más peligroso para Videl, fue reconocer a varios de los subalternos del concejo allí también. Era obvio que en pocos minutos, los ancianos sabrían de su encuentro con Gohan.

– No hay tiempo, sígueme ahora mismo…no sé si podremos vernos de nuevo después–ella lo tomó por su mano restante halándolo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, explícate?

– Estas paredes tienen ojos y oídos, pero en la superficie hablaremos con tranquilidad.

Tal como ella lo sospechó, los hombres bajo las órdenes del concejo los vieron alejarse. Ambos sujetos intercambiaron miradas, Gohan seguía siendo un peligro para el refugio y todo aquel que se le acerque también es una amenaza, sin embargo al tratarse de Videl, ella ya era considerada como una molestia por los ancianos.

* * *

– _El mecanismo de las cápsulas comprime la estructura molecular de un objeto, haciendo que este se reduzca de tamaño facilitando su almacenamiento…_

Luego de dos meses de análisis, Bulma finalmente creía saber por dónde debía empezar para construir el dispositivo que hará funcionar la máquina del tiempo. Ella guardaba absoluto silencio mientras terminaba de ajustar algunos detalles del primer prototipo, curiosamente su voz llenaba la habitación pero esta provenía de la grabadora que reproducía sus observaciones grabadas previamente.

– _Según los cálculos de mi padre, si se aplica un empuje de compresión sobre un objeto, sumándose también un incremento en la fuerza gravitacional en el mismo lugar, esto causará que el espacio-tiempo colapse sacando a dicho objeto de su plano temporal enviándolo así a otro distinto._

Bulma comprendió que la gravedad era la clave de todo, la fuerza de la gravitación es la causante de que las cosas en ascenso vuelvan a bajar, además de mantener los pies de los humanos anclados al suelo. Pero al pensar en cómo aumentar la intensidad de esta fuerza natural, su mente recordó a Vegeta, él sin estar presente le dio otra pista.

Años atrás Vegeta entrenaba en una habitación que aumentaba la intensidad de la gravedad, ella misma había sido la creadora de tal aparato, además, le dio mantenimiento en varias oportunidades a causa de los tremendos entrenamientos de Vegeta, así que conocía como trabajaba dicha máquina, solamente debía hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones.

Por eso con los materiales que recolectó semanas atrás, volvió a ensamblar el aparato pero a diferencia del original este no aumentaría la gravedad en una amplia habitación, sino, que la incrementaría en un punto determinado, un punto muy pequeño. Esto teóricamente hablando, tal como el Proyecto Ávalon postulaba, rompería la tela del espacio-tiempo.

– _Espero poder realizar la primera __prueba_ en poco tiempo para determinar…

Bulma silenció su propia voz, con la grabadora en mano activó su función de grabar y de inmediato habló.

– Esta será el primer ensayo del dispositivo aumentador de la gravedad–ella explicó dejando su voz registrada en el grabador de audio–la máquina está compuesta por un tubo metálico en forma de anillo, dentro de ella viajarán varias partículas las cuales al acelerar su velocidad distorsionarán el espacio incrementando así la gravedad a su alrededor.

Al mismo tiempo que detallaba el artilugio tecnológico, dio una última inspección visual caminando alrededor de la máquina.

– Para concentrar la gravedad en un punto exacto, adosado al anillo, está instalado el mecanismo que usan las cápsulas para almacenar cosas–la madre de Trunks prosiguió explicando detalladamente su creación–en el instante que la gravedad esté aumentada, accionaré éste dispositivo haciendo que la compresión se mezcle con el aumento gravitatorio, confío que ambas fuerzas combinadas puedan abrir un agujero en el tejido del espacio-tiempo.

Bulma redirigió toda la electricidad de su casa hacia el acelerador de partículas, el cual lentamente comenzó a trabajar generando un zumbido eléctrico y metálico. La científica notó como su cabello azulado se erizaba a consecuencia de tanta energía, pero eso no fue lo único que percibió. Varios objetos comenzaron a salir despedidos hacia la máquina, debido a su intensa atracción gravitacional.

– Es terriblemente insoportable, no puedo mantenerme en pie…–intentó narrar, pero la grabadora se liberó de su mano y se adhirió al acelerador de partículas.

Vegeta hubiera aprovechado ese incremento en la gravedad para ejercitarse, pero Bulma apenas si lograba moverse, su peso como resultado de la distorsión gravitatoria aumentó súbitamente, su frágil cuerpo pesaba el triple de lo normal y estaba siento halada hacia el aparato sin poder evitarlo.

Haciendo el esfuerzo físico más grande en toda su vida, luchó para acercarse a una mesa cercana donde se encontraba el interruptor que accionaba el mecanismo de compresión. Mientras tanto, el artefacto continuó con la labor para la que fue construido, varios objetos del laboratorio comenzaron a moverse hacia el acelerador de partículas, si este no se estabilizaba terminaría destrozándolo todo.

– ¡Maldición!

Con la punta de sus dedos activó el sistema de compresión, este al funcionar alteró el espacio que rodeaba el acelerador de partículas, cuando aquellas dos fuerzas opuestas chocaron, una que se expandía y otra que se comprimía, crearon una singularidad gravitacional predicha en las ecuaciones del Doctor Briefs.

En el acto, la gravedad en los alrededores del laboratorio se normalizó, Bulma sintió como su cuerpo recuperó su peso normal. En ese momento ella dirigió su mirada a la maquinaria, donde percibió un oscuro y pequeño agujero. Segundos después el prototipo no pudo resistir más la magnitud de la singularidad, destrozándose en pedazos antes de estallar dejando en oscuridad total el laboratorio.

– ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Bulma debió limpiar los destrozos y demás cosas rotas, antes de empezar a analizar los resultados de la prueba. Tal como lo esperaba, el acelerador de partículas similar al que usaba la cámara de entrenamiento de Vegeta incrementó la acción de la gravedad. Hasta este punto, el experimento cumple con todo lo especulado.

Posteriormente cuando el sistema de compresión–idéntico al que emplean las cápsulas para funcionar–fue activado, se unió a la potente atracción gravitacional logrando así abrir por unos cuantos segundos una abertura en el espacio-tiempo. Eso explica aquel punto oscurecido que pudo notar, Bulma bautizó tal efecto físico como: agujero negro.

– Tendré que construir otro.

Todo el prototipo se hizo trizas, las tuercas reventaron y el mental se dobló, esto demostraba la tremenda energía que aquella abertura era capaz de generar. Bulma recogió de entre los destrozos su grabadora de voz, milagrosamente esta estaba intacta. Lástima que varios otros equipos sufrieron graves averías, algunos quedaron inservibles.

– Pero ese hoyo es muy peligroso, de no ser controlarlo adecuadamente sería letal.

Bulma aún no podía afirmar explícitamente, haber inventado la primera máquina del tiempo en la historia. Únicamente consiguió una inestable y breve distorsión del espacio, esa fuerza de la naturaleza debía ser dominada para permitir el salto temporal, de lo contrario, la integridad del ocupante y del vehículo del tiempo estaría comprometida.

– De regreso a la mesa de diseño–murmuró encendiendo de nuevo el grabador de audio–tengo que pensar en alguna forma de estabilizar la singularidad en el momento de crearla, cuando eso esté hecho la máquina del tiempo entrará en ella saliendo de este plano temporal, para viajar a otro completamente diferente.

Hizo una corta pausa para observar un trozo de metal destrozado.

– Si planeo enviar a mi hijo dentro de esa cosa, debo darle todas las medidas de seguridad mínimas o podría nunca más volverlo a ver…incluso peor, como morir al intentar retroceder en el tiempo.

La científica terminó de grabar sus opiniones y admiró la habitación, era una tarea más allá de las capacidades humanas pero si un científico por su cuenta triunfó al convertir a dos personas en androides, ella podría hacer realidad los viajes a través del tiempo. Sólo necesitaba hacer más pruebas, más experimentos…de los errores conseguirá el éxito.

* * *

Los ojos de los sobrevivientes no se apartaron en ningún momento, tanto ella como él sintieron como éstos se clavaban como agujas en su piel al recorrer los túneles. A lo lejos un destello brillante inundó sus ojos, a medida que caminaban el aire fresco golpeaba sus rostros…la superficie estaba a pocos metros.

Una vez en la puerta del búnker, la luz del sol bañó toda el área circundante iluminando las ruinas de la antigua ciudad. Para Gohan tal vista era más que familiar, él había estado en cientos de ciudades reducidas a escombros durante años. Pero nuevamente había una gran diferencia, entre los restos se encontraban varias personas trabajando arduamente.

Al ser una colonia de sobrevivientes, a Gohan le pareció lógico buscar cualquier cosa que sea de utilidad de igual manera que hace Bulma en la Capital del Oeste. Las miradas de preocupación y miedo se repitieron allí también, no obstante no se detuvieron para responderlas sino que continuaron hasta perderse detrás de un edificio parcialmente derribado.

– ¡Basta, no daré ni un paso más hasta que te expliques!

– Está bien, aquí es más privado…

– ¿Por qué tanto secretismo, qué piensas preguntarme con exactitud?

– Como te dije allá abajo–Videl se sentó en un trozo de concreto cercano–cuando era niña vi por la televisión a un grupo de personas que luchaban con los androides, entre ellos, había un chico pequeño, la transmisión se interrumpió y no pude ver más, por varios años olvidé por completo aquello pero cuando te vi por algún motivo lo recordé.

Gohan tragó saliva al escucharla, él conocía perfectamente a los hombres que mencionó.

– ¿Gohan, es tu nombre verdad?

– Sí.

– Gohan–repitió– ¿aquel niño que vi luchando contra los androides eras tú?

– ¿Sigo sin entender tu obsesión con el pasado?

– ¡Eso ya te lo había explicado! –Expresó airadamente, casi de forma demencial–pero estabas dormido, toda mi vida la pasé huyendo y escondiéndome de los androides, quiero saber el cómo y el porqué de su existencia, presiento que aquellos hombres estaban involucrados en todo esto…

– Sí–la interrumpió.

– ¿Sí qué? –le cuestionó sin comprender.

– Ese niño era yo…

La joven permaneció congelada en su lugar, Gohan comenzaba a pensar que tal vez esa chica tenía algunos cables sueltos en la cabeza o quizás pensaba eso, por su nula experiencia con personas del sexo opuesto. De todas maneras, las únicas mujeres en su vida eran su madre, Bulma y de forma negativa la androide número dieciocho.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, di algo?

Videl por su parte estaba como hechizada, por años todas sus ideas o especulaciones sólo recibían el apelativo de ser locuras. Pero ahora una de sus sospechas era real, esto le abría las puertas a cientos de ideas y preguntas que rondaban dentro de su cabeza. Luego de más de una década de vivir con miedo, parecía que el mundo recobraba una pizca de la cordura que alguna vez tuvo.

– ¿Videl?

El saiyajin se arrodilló frente a ella, puso su mano en su hombro para sacudirla levemente intentando sacarla del peculiar trance que parecía poseerla.

– ¡Aléjate de ella, fenómeno!

Gohan giró su cabeza hacia un costado, a escasos metros se hallaba un hombre rubio de larga cabellera que le apuntaba con un rifle. Este le observada con recelo fusionado con temor, las manos de Shapner temblaban notoriamente por la mezcla de emociones que nublaba su juicio. El rubio estaba convencido que Gohan le había hecho daño a Videl, el saiyajin trató de dialogar con él pero Shapner hacía caso omiso a sus palabras.

El joven rubio consideró la idea de disparar, si eliminaba a ese fenómeno–como lo catalogaba–se desharía del culpable que ocasionó el terror dentro de las mentes de los sobrevivientes. Sus dedos se escurrieron hasta tocar el disparador, Gohan únicamente le miró sin hacer o decir nada más al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban miradas.

Y el sonido de un disparo hizo eco en las ruinas…luego hubo silencio.

* * *

El joven y aparentemente último saiyajin que existía, sostenía su espada firmemente entre sus manos. Aquel sentimiento de luto que abrumó su corazón persistía en él, pero éste ya había tranquilizado su fuerza inicial. No había tiempo que perder, Trunks creyó que la mejor manera de honrar el legado y la memoria de su maestro, era hacer justamente lo que le enseñó.

Delante de él, cuatro columnas de hormigón semienterradas en el suelo polvoriento se erguían. Con suavidad movió la hoja de la espada desde su posición inicial hacia un lado, su imaginación entró en escena al cambiar los inertes bloques de concreto por la apariencia de figuras oscuras, Trunks recordó una de las lecciones que Gohan le dio tiempo atrás: no odiar a los androides, el odio no te hace más fuerte sólo te engaña y limita.

Por esa razón, no entrenó imaginando que combatía contra los hermanos infernales, por el contrario, creó mentalmente a otros oponentes que le sirvieran de objetivo. Tomó aire y repentinamente desapareció, en el primer bloque de hormigón surgieron varios cortes muy profundos, tan hondos que partieron el concreto en múltiples pedazos.

Cuando la primera columna de cemento se despedazó, Trunks se materializó detrás de ella mirando el resultado de su supersónico ataque. Sin descansar enfundó su espada en un segundo antes de lanzarse contra el segundo pilar, al cual bombardeó con una serie veloz de puñetazos que hicieron añicos el monolito.

– ¡Ahhhhhh!

Trunks saltó hacia atrás manteniéndose suspendido en el aire, con ambos brazos hizo varios movimientos rápidos de forma consecutiva hasta extender sus manos hacia el frente, al hacer eso unió sus manos con sus dedos abiertos. Una esfera de energía se formó entre las palmas del saiyajin, el cual la disparó contra el tercer blanco hecho de concreto a quien destruyó fácilmente.

Ahora quedándole sólo un objetivo en pie, el adolescente voló hacia éste a gran velocidad. En pleno vuelo recurrió nuevamente a su arma, y usándola la abanicó contra el pilar. Trunks aterrizó más adelante y se volteó para mirar la columna, ésta permaneció igual por algunos segundos antes de fragmentarse en muchas partes finamente cortadas.

– ¡Esto no sirve, así no seré más fuerte!

A pesar de haber destruido exitosamente los cuatro objetivos, estos al ser entes inertes no se defenderían ni opondrían resistencia ninguna, por lo tanto tal entrenamiento no dejaba ningún fruto útil. Los androides por otro lado, no sucumbirían ante los mismos ataques con tanta facilidad. Trunks tendrá que trabajar más, para obtener un adiestramiento verdaderamente provechoso.

– ¡Si sólo Gohan estuviera conmigo! –Alegó mustiamente– ¡no, él ya dio todo lo que tenía…es mi turno de hacer lo mismo!

Caminó en círculos meditando, no era difícil darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba…requería un oponente. Al entrenar con alguien el esfuerzo es mayor, de tal manera, el aumento en la fuerza es más notorio. Pero ahora al estar solo, no contaba con nadie que le brindara ayuda. Una posibilidad se presentó, una idea completamente suicida.

Se le ocurrió buscar a los androides y pelear contra ellos, sabía que la victoria por el momento era imposible, pese a ello, esperaba que el ejercicio físico realizado incremente el nivel de su ki. Quizás si repite dicha acción en varias ocasiones consiga igualar el poder de Gohan, inclusive, llegue a superarlo.

Aunque le parecía un pensamiento probablemente exitoso, no podía asegurar su propia supervivencia, los androides podrían perfectamente asesinarlo sin dudarlo. Sumado a eso, si su madre llegara a enterarse de tal plan no se lo permitiría. Por muy prometedores que fueran los resultados a simple vista, descartó por completo esa posibilidad.

– ¿Dónde estarán ahora, qué pensarán hacer?

Desde hacía varias semanas no sabía nada de las creaciones del Doctor Gero, ellos acostumbraban atacar un sitio para posteriormente desaparecer por algún tiempo antes de destruir otro lugar. Haciendo casi imposible saber con exactitud en qué parte del mundo se encuentran, ni cuándo atacarán de nuevo.

Su padre, Yamcha, Picorro, Yajirobe, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Gohan y los demás guerreros que defendían a la Tierra, dieron sus vidas para intentar detenerlos. Hoy en día, era su responsabilidad continuar con el mismo ideal que ellos por motivos o ideales diferentes, terminaron sacrificando sus vidas. Él era la última línea de defensa, sí él cae el mundo también caerá.

– Goku…

Nunca había visto a ese hombre en toda su vida, pero por las palabras de su madre y de su maestro fue un extraordinario guerrero, con la fuerza de un saiyajin y con el espíritu de un terrícola. Gohan era su ídolo a imitar, sin embargo, llegar a ser como Son Goku lo transformaría en una leyenda…una leyenda que resplandece con un tono dorado.

Trunks también anhelaba, que aquel brillo dorado lo acompañara.

**Fin Capítulo ****Diecinueve **

Hola, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer palabra por palabra el episodio completo. Sé que tal vez fue un capítulo de pocas emociones al no haber peleas, pero en los siguientes estas regresarán. Además deseaba dejar de lado las luchas por un momento, para narrar un poco más sobre el estilo de vida de los sobrevivientes al tener a Gohan con ellos.

Y por supuesto, debía hacer lo que muchos esperaban desde el primer capítulo: ver a Mirai Gohan interactuando con Mirai Videl. Pretendo mostrar más adelante cómo pudo haber sido la vida de Gohan, sabemos que es un arduo guerrero que entrena y pelea, pero también debe haber más cosas para explorar dentro de su psique.

En cuanto al hipotético funcionamiento de la máquina del tiempo, mi explicación es meramente ficticia, mezclando detalles científicos reales con otros imaginarios. Mi intención es dar una posible explicación del cómo funciona dicho aparato, ya que Toriyama nunca nos mencionó cómo trabaja el vehículo del tiempo, por eso me pareció importante crear una descripción de su probable forma de activarse.

Antes de irme quiero darles las gracias a: Elestir, xAmmy, Revontulet, Mtzrael, Bulleto, Sakura-Selene, LeahC y a Joseto1945 por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	20. Capítulo 20

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 20**

El fuego terminó de apagarse ante el viento, las fogatas repletas de cenizas rodeaban el campamento al apoderarse el sol del cielo. Los automóviles viejos y cubiertos de polvo, yacían estacionados cerca de los hombres dormidos en el suelo. Lentamente fueron despertando, como cualquier otro día su rutina reiniciaba.

– ¡Vamos haraganes, de pie!

Caminando entre sus secuaces acostados con su ametralladora en mano, Lunch les gritaba malhumorada. La joven que alguna vez fue la criminal más buscada del mundo, ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo. En la actualidad su amado dinero ya no vale nada, tampoco existen bancos o joyerías a las cuales asaltar, y tal vez lo más aburrido para ella: ya no hay policías que la persigan.

– ¿Qué esperan sabandijas?

Aquellos días divertidos donde veía morder el polvo a los uniformados quedaron atrás, el mundo perdió casi por completo la estructura básica que lo hacía ser lo que era. Sólo una ley continuaba vigente, y hasta una delincuente como Lunch respetaba esa regla: sobrevivir. Al presenciar como toda la civilización colapsaba frente a sus ojos, ella debió readaptar su estilo de vida.

Lunch no era una mujer que estuviera pendiente de la moda, sin embargo al verse revestida de polvo deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder darse una ducha. Ella notó como un par de sus partidarios no obedecían sus llamados, se acercó un poco y los pateó suavemente descubriendo de inmediato la razón por la cual no respondían.

– Antes de irnos, caven un par de tumbas…

Las provisiones se les habían agotado hace días, por más armas de fuego que tuvieran estas no se podían comer. Lunch se volteó mirando la deplorable imagen que sus hombres le daban, estaban hambrientos y agotados, de continuar así terminarían como ese par: sepultados bajo tierra. Diez minutos después, la caravana que la antigua ladrona comandaba comenzó a rodar.

No tenían idea de hacia dónde dirigirse, únicamente sabían que no era seguro permanecer en una misma ubicación mucho tiempo. Por varias horas recorrieron los caminos buscando un lugar que parece no existir, una zona segura donde los androides no los encuentren. Hace dos meses Lunch y sus seguidores creyeron haber hallado exactamente ese sitio, lo atacaron estando a muy poco de adueñarse de él, pero una chiquilla los detuvo.

Nunca antes había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo contra nadie, siempre recurría a sus armas para hacer el trabajo. Pero aquella niña sin tenerle miedo se paró frente a ella y la retó…al final también la derrotó. Una chica salida de la nada la venció, habían pasado años desde la última vez que Lunch fracasó en una pelea.

Pese a ello, no resultaba difícil encontrar una explicación para su derrota. Ya no era la misma bandida joven y llena de energía que robaba cuatro bancos el mismo día, su época de ser indetenible quedó atrás hace mucho. Ni siquiera ella es capaz de hacerle frente a la adversidad, ahora era una mujer que de a poco se adentraba en la edad.

La rubia con listón rojo en la cabeza, miró indiferente por la ventana el ambiente desértico que los rodeaba al avanzar los vehículos. Aquel mundo muerto y abandonado no ofrecía ninguna motivación para permanecer con vida, quizás era más sencillo morir y terminar con esa existencia miserable.

– Ten Shin Han… –susurró.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –le preguntó el conductor.

– No, nada…sigue conduciendo.

Por fuera aparentaba ser una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, pero debajo de esa máscara como cualquier otro ser humano abrigaba anhelos. Durante muchos años sólo pensó en conseguir más y más dinero, no había nada más que la hiciera cambiar de mentalidad…hasta que lo conoció. Aquel individuo la marcó para siempre, dejando una huella que no podrá ser borrada jamás.

Era un hombre fuera de lo común, poseía de una fuerza superior a un terrícola normal, pero quizá su rasgo más característico estaba reflejado en sus ojos. Nunca le preguntó por qué tenía tres ojos pero tampoco le importaba averiguarlo, simplemente se trataba de una peculiaridad más en su ser.

Los dos no pasaron a tener nada formal, se trataban como conocidos que convivieron poco tiempo uno al lado del otro. Ella era una experta robando y eliminando policías, sin embargo al intentar decirle abiertamente su sentir resultaba siendo una cobarde. Lo intentó a su manera, robaba algo de dinero y con éste compraba objetos variados tratando de llamar su atención, lamentablemente para Lunch no funcionó.

Inclusive trató de convencerlo para que se uniera a ella, con sus habilidades de artista marcial podrían robar cuanto desearan sin ser detenidos, pero la determinación de buscar sus límites fue más importante para Ten Shin Han. Al llegar la amenaza de los saiyajin, la rubia comprendió que no hacía nada al estar con él y se marchó.

Aquella fue la última vez que lo volvió a ver, él murió en la pelea contra Nappa y Vegeta sumergiéndola en un frenesí de alcohol buscando ahogar la tristeza. Su amargura se terminaría cuando gracias a las esferas del dragón fue revivido, a pesar de eso no se atrevió a estar junto a él otra vez.

Sabía que ella no podía competir contra el duro entrenamiento al cual él solía someterse, con dolor se alejó de Ten Shin Han esperanzada que la distancia hiciera desaparecer aquel estúpido sentimiento que los humanos llaman amor. Volvió a su vieja rutina: robos, asaltos, persecuciones policiales…aquellas actividades la hicieron olvidar temporalmente al humano de tres ojos.

Unos cuantos años pasaron hasta que el tormento comenzó, al tratarse de un acontecimiento mundial la televisión se encargó de difundir las noticias. Lunch observó por medio de las pantallas de los televisores, como un desconocido grupo de hombres enfrentaban a los androides. Eran desconocidos para el resto del mundo, menos para ella.

El momento exacto no fue televisado, pero en el fondo lo sintió…él murió de nuevo. Trece años después, aún seguía extrañándolo y se culpaba a sí misma por no haber insistido más. Siempre ha sido una mujer de impulsos, la vida que tenía le era totalmente asquerosa, carente de sentido y valor.

Colgando en su cinturón tenía un revólver cargado, si actuaba rápido podría dispararse sin que nadie la detuviera. Con sólo una bala la angustia terminaría, quizás así podría reencontrarse con él en el más allá, asimismo de no darles el placer a los androides de asesinarla. Temerosa deslizó su mano hasta sentir el metal del arma, pero sus dedos se negaron a tomarla.

En el pasado nunca había dudado a la hora de disparar contra otro ser humano, sin embargo la posibilidad de suicidarse comenzaba a tener una connotación cobarde. El corazón le latía fuertemente casi saltándole del pecho, su respiración era pesada e irregular.

– ¿Le ocurre algo jefa? –le preguntó nuevamente el chofer bajo su mando.

– Nada, nada…

Lunch miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, su cara marcada por los años y su cabello rubio que lentamente iba perdiendo su tono, eran una señal de que debía continuar viviendo. No había logrado sobrevivir trece años repletos de sufrimiento, como para rendirse tan fácil por un sueño roto del pasado.

Recuperó la compostura, clavó su mirada hacia el frente y le ordenó al conductor aumentar la velocidad. Una vez escuchó a alguien decir que toda persona tiene un propósito, tal vez ella también lo tenía solamente que aún no lo descubría. Ten Shin Han dio lo mejor de sí hasta morir, y Lunch daría lo mejor de sí al vivir.

* * *

– ¡Diablos, necesito una cerveza!

Despertó con los labios secos a causa del intenso calor, perezosamente se sentó sobre su cama mirando aquel lugar que llamaba hogar. Al igual que los demás, su casa consistía únicamente en una choza construida con los materiales disponibles a la mano. Aquella edificación no era la mansión enorme con la que soñaba en su juventud, tantas metas y sueños que no se cumplieron.

Al llegar a la inestable edad de la adolescencia, su personalidad se fue definiendo poco a poco a la que es hoy. Shapner era un joven de clase media con una vida sencilla, quien al conocer a Videl Satán comenzó a ambicionar un estatus social semejante al de ella. Quería ser como Mr. Satán, un hombre que lo tenía prácticamente todo, aunque interiormente no fuera así.

Una gran pasión por los automóviles nació en él, como cualquier otro joven en preparatoria quería conducir el más flamante vehículo disponible, y dentro de su mente así era. Pero sus más amados deseos nunca lograron concretarse. Los androides no sólo devastaron el mundo asesinando a millones de personas, sino también, destruyeron sus fantasías.

Muchas veces se preguntó por qué había sobrevivido, por qué el destino quiso que siguiera con vida después de aquella noche. Nunca olvidará como en medio del cielo nocturno el infierno cayó sobre sus hombros, los androides arrasaron la ciudad, había explosiones por doquier. Los gritos de terror retumbaban en el aire, la locura se apoderó de cada alma esa noche.

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero después de tantos años sigue lamentándose por no haber hecho algo más. Las súplicas de Ángela aún lo atormentan, ella estaba atrapada dentro de un coche volcado, él corrió y corrió al intentar salvarla pero aquel automóvil explotó antes de poder rescatarla, Ángela murió frente a sus ojos.

– ¿Un día más en mi vida o acaso uno menos? –se preguntó al prepararse para salir.

Al establecerse la comunidad de sobrevivientes, él sintió que era su oportunidad de redimirse de las culpas que lo asechaban. Con el pasar de los años lentamente lo fue haciendo, de ser un miembro más del búnker se convirtió en alguien de importancia. Ayudaba con la distribución de los alimentos así como del mantenimiento de los vehículos que poseían, al mantener vivos a tantos supervivientes se perdonaba a él mismo por no salvar a Ángela.

Por poco más de seis años así fue, a primera vista parecía que su pequeño mundo tenía un balance estable. Los pecados que cometió en el pasado conseguían absolución, sin embargo otras facetas de su vida seguían igual de irreparables que antes. Dentro de su vida personal había un elemento que continuaba vacío, el amor no era una prioridad en aquel orbe moribundo.

Inicialmente fue efervescente, creía que Videl lo vería como él la ve a ella pero no fue así. Lo intentó reiteradas veces, sin embargo la hija del campeón fallecido continuaba rechazándolo para su frustración. Con los años sus ánimos decayeron, aquel joven amor que sentía por Videl fue marchitándose.

Ante su persistencia ella se cansó de él, lo apreciaba como un amigo sin llegar a algo más. Una vez llegado a la etapa adulta de su existencia, entendió que tal vez Videl no estaba destinada a estar a su lado. La vida continuó y él cambió, dejó de insistir con la chica de sus sueños y pensó más en sí mismo.

Pero la inesperada visita de un hombre, hizo que su mundo dejara su equilibrio para retorcerse como nunca antes imaginó. La desconfianza fue el primer sentimiento que vino a su cabeza, la lógica le decía que un ser humano no puede sobrevivir a las heridas que ese individuo tenía, pero desafianzado a la razón ese sujeto siguió viviendo.

Durante los dos meses que ese fenómeno permaneció en el búnker, fue el centro de los rumores por parte de casi todos. Shapner a menudo escuchaba como los refugiados especulaban sobre él, era acaso un ángel caído del cielo o por el contrario, se trataba de un ser que sólo ocasionaría la perdición en la colonia de sobrevivientes.

Si de él dependiera, al primer intento de hacer algo amenazador para el refugio le metería una bala entre los ojos. Así de desconfiada y paranoica estaba su mente, Shapner comprendía que en el planeta en que vivían no se podía confiar en nadie.

– Un día más o menos, de todas maneras, llegado el momento todo terminará–respondió él mismo su pregunta.

Hacía poco más de una semana que el desconocido despertó, éste decía llamarse Gohan. Shapner ahora triplicó su recelo contra él, un forastero despierto era más peligroso que uno dormido. Cuando estaba vestido salió de su modesta casa, tenía hambre así que antes de hacer otra cosa fue por algo de comer.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última búsqueda de comestibles, al transcurrir los días las provisiones iban más en picada obligándolos buscar de nuevo, de lo contrario morían de inanición. Shapner caminó por los húmedos túneles del búnker, hasta finalmente llegar a la zona donde se almacenan y distribuyen los alimentos.

– Hola Shapner…

– Hola–él le regresó el saludo a uno de los tantos sobrevivientes.

El rubio tomó un tazón de un mueble cercano, para luego unirse con los demás que hacían fila esperando por una rasión de alimento. Con algo de lentitud la cola fue avanzando, el menú del día consistía en un estofado de verduras algo rancias, acompañado con un poco de agua recolectada de la lluvia. Teniendo su plato lleno se acomodó en una mesa para comer, ignoró lo mejor que pudo el mensaje que sus papilas gustativas le daban al masticar.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dicen?

– Sí, el sujeto extraño anda caminando por los túneles.

En la misma mesa donde Shapner intentaba consumir aquella comida casi descompuesta, dos hombres conversaban entre sí, con su plática ganaron la atención del rubio quien los escuchó atentamente y con disimulo.

– ¡Es un peligro, no confío en él!

– Yo igual, deberían echarlo lejos de aquí.

– También escuché que lo vieron con Videl.

Los ojos de Shapner se enchancharon, sabía mejor que nadie que ella tenía cierta obsesión con el desconocido, pero jamás creyó que llegara a tanto como para estar con él.

– ¿Cuál era su nombre? –Se cuestionó uno de los dos caballeros–ahh ya recuerdo, Gohan…su nombre es Gohan.

– ¿Qué querrá la loca de Videl con él?

– No lo sé, pero si intentan algo, lo que sea, estoy seguro que el concejo los detendrá.

El sonido de una cuchara cayendo al suelo los silenció, ambos se voltearon a mirar hacia donde estuvo sentado Shapner descubriendo que él ya no estaba. El joven de rubia cabellera, salió corriendo tan deprisa como le fue posible. A lo largo de su camino, escuchó a los demás murmurar sobre ella y el tal Gohan, aumentando así el descontento de Shapner.

Desconociendo la ubicación de Videl, el primer lugar que visitó fue la escuela dirigida por Ireza quien al verlo alterado le confirmó que minutos antes Gohan había estado por allí. Luego de eso continuó recorriendo los túneles del refugio subterráneo hasta llegar a la superficie. Gracias a los comentarios de los allí presentes, se percató que Videl y el hombre caído del firmamento estaban cerca.

– ¿Hacia dónde se fueron? –le preguntó a un chico junto a él.

– Por allí–respondió señalándole con la mano–iban corriendo, ten cuidado con ese sujeto.

Tercamente ignoró la advertencia de aquel otro sobreviviente, pretendía seguir los pasos de los dos pero antes decidió ir preparado. Se dirigió hacia su amado camión, de la cabina de éste sacó un rifle al cual revisó comprobando que estaba cargado. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero ciegamente creía estar en lo correcto.

– Sí–la interrumpió Gohan, al escuchar como Videl le cuestionaba sobre un misterioso niño.

– ¿Sí qué? –la hija del campeón asesinado, le consultó sin comprender.

– Ese niño era yo…

Gohan se preocupó, al ver como la chica que no paraba de hablar sobre su pasado y sus dudas milagrosamente enmudeció. Nunca antes en todos sus años de vida, el saiyajin había conocido a una mujer tan extraña e inusual.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, di algo?

Nervioso se volteó en varias direcciones sin saber qué hacer, en ese momento un pensamiento repentino lo visitó. Se encontraba en la superficie, no había nadie que lo estuviera vigilando era su oportunidad para irse de aquel sitio. Pero a pesar de que sus poderes aún no estaban completamente restablecidos, pensó que probablemente no debía apresurar su partida…Gohan actuaría con calma, además quería descubrir qué tanto sabe ella sobre él.

– ¿Videl?

El guerrero saiyajin se arrodilló frente a la humana, empleando la única mano que le quedaba la sacudió suavemente intentando hacerla reaccionar, Videl estaba como embrujada.

– ¡Aléjate de ella, fenómeno!

Shapner luego de seguir los pasos de ambos durante varios minutos, finalmente los había encontrado. El joven rubio sostuvo con fuerza el arma de fuego mientras le apuntaba a Gohan, sus manos humedecidas por el sudor también temblaban alteradas. Desde que tenía uso de razón, jamás se topó con un hombre dueño de una mirada tan ecuánime, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al continuar mirándolo.

– ¿Qué le hiciste maldito? –el rubio intentó aparentar ser valiente.

– No le he hecho nada.

– ¡No mientas! –Shapner posó su dedo índice sobre el disparador del rifle– ¡dime qué le hiciste o te mataré ahora mismo!

– Escúchame, te aseguro que no la he lastimado–Gohan trató de razonar con Shapner, sabía perfectamente que esa arma sería ineficaz a la hora de herirlo.

– No te creo, no trates de engañarme…–manteniendo una distancia segura, el humano perturbado apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza de Gohan, su intención era clara: eliminarlo.

– Espera…

– ¡Muérete!

El rubio activó el mecanismo de disparo del arma, provocando que el proyectil saliera propulsado por el cañón. El estruendo del rifle resonó en las ruinas de la ciudad, y al mismo tiempo que el sonido se propagaba en el ambiente Gohan movió su mano velozmente. En cuestión de segundos, cuando el terrícola pestañeaba por disparar, el saiyajin atrapó en pleno vuelo la bala dirigida a su rostro.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Videl reaccionó al estremecerse por el disparo del arma de fuego, parpadeó varias veces saliendo del extraño encantamiento que la mantenía petrificada. La chica giró la cabeza hacia un costado notando a Shapner armado con un rifle, segundos luego sus ojos rodaron hacia el frente, Gohan aún estaba de pie a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio.

– ¿Qué diablos eres, qué diablos eres? –Shapner estaba pasmado, aquel disparo debió haberlo matado pero éste no le hizo nada, sus manos aún más temblorosas dejaron caer la carabina al suelo.

Gohan quien poco a poco iba recuperando sus poderes, utilizó su velocidad sobrehumana para desvanecerse, reapareciendo detrás de Shapner mientras él intentaba encontrarle una explicación racional para lo que acaba de presenciar.

– ¿Adónde se fue?

El humano observó como la mirada de Videl se dirigía hacia sus espaldas, sintiéndose atemorizado se fue volteando suavemente. Al girar totalmente se vio sorprendido al toparse con Gohan, el cual en completo silencio extendió su mano mostrándole la bala aplastada entre sus dedos. Shapner caminó hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de él, pero al no mirar se tropezó con una roca cayendo al piso estrepitosamente.

– ¡Apártate de mí!... ¡no te me acerques!

Videl quien permanecía sin decir nada se puso de pie por reflejo, Gohan por su parte estiró su mano hacia Shapner.

– No he venido aquí para herir a nadie, y eso te incluye a ti–el saiyajin sostuvo la mano en esa posición hasta que Shapner la tomó.

Ambos hombres se miraron cara a cara sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el rubio aún catalogaba de imposible lo sucedido instantes antes. En su cabeza la desconfianza se mantenía intacta, pese a ello aceptó el hecho de que aquel sujeto llamado Gohan no sería fácil de eliminar, más interrogantes sobre su procedencia se multiplicaron en su mente.

– Vinimos para hablar, si todavía quieres hacerlo es tu oportunidad–el hijo de Son Goku se dirigió a la hija de Mr. Satán.

– Ahh, sí…sí–dijo torpemente.

– ¿Acaso se conocen ustedes dos? –un poco más tranquilo Shapner les preguntó.

– ¡No!... ¡sí! –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Sí o no?

– Shapner–Videl ahora más consciente que antes, avanzó hacia él– ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la cabaña de mi padre?

– Sí, éramos niños en aquel entonces.

– Por la televisión vimos a los androides luchar contra el ejército, pero además había un niño combatiéndolos… ¿te acuerdas de eso también? –prosiguió con sus preguntas.

– Yo, yo…no recuerdo muchas cosas del pasado.

– Refrescaré tu memoria, era un niño de nuestra edad y con una larga cabellera negra…

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este sujeto? –la interrumpió al mirar a Gohan.

– ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –Exclamó airadamente–ese niño es él.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices Videl, perdiste la cabeza? –cuestiona el hombre de pelo dorado.

– ¿Cómo explicas entonces lo que acaba de pasar?

– Bueno, yo…no sé.

Gohan prefirió no decir nada mientras los dos hablaban, jamás había imaginado que algunas personas tuvieran noción sobre su existencia. Desde su niñez, únicamente se había relacionado con su familia, amigos y con entidades malignas de naturaleza extraterrestre o cibernética. En toda su vida nunca tuvo la oportunidad de socializar con nadie más, hasta ahora.

Ante esta nueva experiencia la duda se incrementó en él, no sabía cómo convivir con seres humanos normales, estaba acorralado contra la pared. Después de tanto tiempo entrenando y luchando al borde de la muerte, Son Gohan deberá relacionarse con individuos que no comprenden sus habilidades.

Mientras tanto, Videl le expuso sus argumentos a Shapner intentándolo convencer de que Gohan era efectivamente aquel pequeño con poderes sobrehumanos. El rubio fue muy directo con ella, al expresarle su preocupación de que Gohan fuera un mal augurio para los sobrevivientes, el destino quizás los prevenía de su pronta destrucción.

– ¡Y a mí me llaman loca! –Videl exclamó, al escuchar las palabras apocalípticas de Shapner.

Una delgada roca rodó desde una colina cercana deteniéndose a los pies de Videl, del otro lado de ésta, dos hombres los espiaban contemplando lo recién acontecido. Ambos eran subordinados del concejo, con cautela se deslizaron sobre sus vientres alejándole del trío. Estaban asombrados por la pequeña demostración de Gohan, no todos los días se ve a alguien deteniendo una bala.

– Será mejor irnos–la chica con coletas tuvo un mal presentimiento, no estaban tan solos como pensaba.

* * *

La puerta principal de aquella solitaria casa se abrió, un par de botas cubiertas de polvo fueron dejando sus huellas al avanzar. Trunks se sentía agotado, pero no satisfecho por el resultado de su entrenamiento. Debía hallar una forma mejor para incrementar su fuerza, le guste o no toda la responsabilidad era suya.

– ¡Mamá…mamá!

El joven saiyajin se quitó su espada y la colgó en una pared al caminar, continuó llamando a su madre pero esta no respondía. Últimamente Trunks notó como ella pasaba muchas horas en el laboratorio subterráneo, en una ocasión para no despertar sospechas, Bulma le dijo que lo visitaba solamente para revivir viejos recuerdos.

Trunks no tenía idea de que en realidad, ella estaba construyendo una máquina del tiempo. Esperó por varios minutos, pronto dejó de llamarla al no ser contestados sus llamados. Sin embargo algo más se ganó su atención, sobre una mesa cercana había varios periódicos antiguos. Curioso, el saiyajin tomó uno de ellos, con asombro descubrió la fecha de publicación.

– Dieciséis de mayo del año 767–dijo en voz baja.

El papel estaba amarillento y cubierto de polvo, las fotografías habían perdido su color hacía años. Aquellos documentos eran el último vestigio de la civilización que fue casi destruida, eran un registro histórico de los acontecimientos sucedidos en el pasado, un pasado que a primera vista parece irreparable.

– Hola hijo–Bulma apareció de la nada con más diarios viejos en sus manos–veo que ya los viste.

– ¿Qué hace esto aquí mamá?

– Estaba haciendo algo de limpieza en el laboratorio, cuando casualmente te topé con esto–ella colocó la pila de periódicos que cargaba sobre la mesa–ya habíamos hablado sobre la llegada de Freezer y su padre a la Tierra, así que, se me ocurrió contarte cómo empezó la siguiente desgracia después de esa.

– Los androides–dijo Trunks.

– Correcto.

Como preparación para el futuro viaje de Trunks al pasado, la científica le brindaba pequeñas lecciones de historia a su hijo. Así éste estará listo, para cuando los sucesos más relevantes del mundo ocurran frente a sus ojos. Además Bulma quería precisar la fecha exacta de la aparición de los androides, para que Trunks se la suministre a Goku en el pasado.

– Alrededor de dos años y medio después de la pelea contra Freezer, Goku comenzó a sentirme mal de salud–Bulma inició su relato–en aquel entonces no logramos encontrar una forma de sanarlo, su cuerpo moría a causa de un extraño virus cardiaco…por más que tratamos de ayudarlo, él murió–ella recordó la amarga impotencia que sintió en ese instante, no importó ni su abundante dinero ni la avanzada tecnología que poseía, Bulma no pudo hacer nada.

– ¿Murió por una enfermedad del corazón? –Trunks preguntó, no creía digno que un guerrero tan formidable falleciera de tal modo.

– Sí, para todos fue devastador obviamente más para Milk y Gohan–la mujer de pelo azulado continuó su narración–pero sorpresivamente también lo fue para tu padre, el rival que lo impulsaba a superarse no fue vencido por él como deseaba, sino por una enfermedad.

– Entiendo.

– Pasaron seis meses, vivíamos tranquilamente reponiéndonos del fallecimiento de Goku–Bulma aseveró–pero el doce de mayo del año 767, el infierno dio comienzo–Trunks agachó la mirada apretando fuertemente los puños, esa fecha a partir de ese momento no se borraría de su memoria jamás–justo en una pequeña isla a nueve kilómetros de la capital del sur, a aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, ellos aparecieron.

El hijo del príncipe Vegeta sujetó uno de los diarios viejos, en él se informaba sobre los repentinos y catastróficos ataques de los androides, según el mismo periódico, el ejército mundial se preparaba para iniciar una contraofensiva para detenerlos definitivamente. Pese a sus armas, los androides triunfarían ante las fuerzas armadas.

– Los muchachos estaban consternados, aquellos individuos no tenían ki–aseguró la mujer–era imposible detectarlos o buscarlos, atacaban una ciudad y luego destruían otra al otro lado del mundo, era una locura–exclamó–pronto sabríamos el porqué, no eran seres vivos como cualquiera…se trataban de máquinas.

Trunks asintió.

– Eran androides construidos por un científico loco llamado Gero, quien fuere parte de la desaparecida Armada de la Patrulla Roja–Bulma le explicó a su atento hijo–Goku siendo un niño los derrotó y destruyó el cuartel general de la Patrulla Roja, creímos que nunca más los veríamos a ver pero Gero sobrevivió, y por años continuó secretamente con sus experimentos para crear a un par de guerreros poderosos para matar a Goku, vengándose así de él por acabar con su sueño de conquistar el mundo entero.

– ¿Qué pasó luego?

– Uno a uno fueron siendo asesinados: Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Vegeta y Picorro–con tristeza le respondió–lo más normal hubiera sido resucitarlos, pero al morir Picorro las esferas del dragón se volvieron piedras y esa esperanza se perdió–Bulma detalló con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos–Gohan logró sobrevivir y por años los combatió solo, soportando terribles castigos que casi lo matan, pero eso ya lo sabías.

Los ojos del adolescente guerrero saiyajin, rebuscaron entre las decoloradas imágenes de los diarios apilados sobre la mesa. En una fotografía se apreciaba a los androides, diecisiete sonreía con sadismo al disfrutar de la muerte que generaba. Trunks enfadado arrugó aquel papel repleto de malas noticias, esos dos sujetos no habían cambiado nada desde su primer ataque…hay cosas que jamás cambian.

– Te ves cansado hijo–su madre rompió su concentración– ¿tienes hambre?

– Sí.

Bulma había conseguido su objetivo, ahora Trunks conocía información vital sobre el surgimiento de los androides, su origen y aún más importante: la fecha y la hora exacta en la que comenzaron con su holocausto. Sin embargo todavía faltaba un dato más, su plan era enviarlo en el instante exacto en que Freezer llegó a la Tierra, para eso primero deberá recordar precisamente en qué sitio ocurrió tal evento.

– ¿Pasa algo mamá? –le cuestionó, al verla tan pensativa.

– No Trunks, no…

– Mamá estaba pensando–balbuceó el chico– ¿cuándo le diremos a la familia de Gohan sobre…?

– ¡Aún no! –exclamó alarmada–Milk es una mujer que se impresiona fácilmente, además no sabemos si realmente murió.

– Pero no puedo sentir su ki, he intentado buscarlo aunque no logro percibirlo.

– Esperemos un par de semanas, si al pasar el tiempo no tenemos información de él…yo personalmente hablaré con Milk–Bulma sentenció, a pesar de su aflicción con respecto a Gohan no consideraba prudente declararlo muerto aún.

Trunks mientras comía volvió a ver como su madre regresaba a las profundidades de su laboratorio, tenía una tremenda curiosidad por saber qué la hace estar allí por horas enteras. Sabía perfectamente sobre la capacidad inventiva de Bulma, quizás ella deseaba despejar su mente recurriendo a una disciplina que tanto ama: la ciencia.

Al mismo tiempo, la científica miraba los artilugios tecnológicos que desarrollaba en completo secreto. Un proyecto con un objetivo tan ambicioso no podía mantenerse oculto para siempre, llegará el momento en que su hijo deba conocer aquella máquina que prometía traer esperanza al mundo y a sus vidas.

* * *

Los días continuaron pasando, las miradas y los rumores aún se centraban en él pero al saiyajin poco le importaba. El dolor causado en su pelea con los androides meses atrás persistía, sin embargo, este decaía progresivamente al transcurrir el tiempo. Deseoso de reanudar su entrenamiento, Gohan se percató de que debía entrenarse en una nueva forma: tenía que aprender a valerse por sí mismo usando sólo un brazo.

Jamás imaginó lo difícil que sería únicamente ajustarse las botas con una mano, era como un niño pequeño que aprendía por primera vez como cuidarse solo. Otras actividades también se le complicaron, vestirse por completo además de comer fueron desafíos que antes no creyó posibles. Pero al comprender que las cosas más cotidianas eran un problema, se dio cuenta de otra verdad evidente: ¿cómo lucharía empleando exclusivamente una mano?

Si antes tenía dificultades luchando contra dos androides a la vez, ahora con una única mano el arte de pelear se complicaba notoriamente. No sólo perdía capacidad de movimiento al combatir cuerpo contra cuerpo, sino también, la magnitud de sus técnicas se veía afectada. Para compensar la pérdida de su miembro izquierdo, estaba obligado a doblar su esfuerzo físico al luchar.

Su estómago resonó estridentemente al permanecer silencioso, cómo extrañaba la comida que su madre le preparaba. No mal agradecía la ayuda brindada en el búnker, pero la poca ración de alimento que recibía no era suficiente para tranquilizar su apetito de saiyajin. Aunque sonara exagerado, podría morirse de hambre.

Pausadamente se fue acomodando sobre la cama, ahora que estaba despierto y con sus sentidos funcionando más normalmente, entendía las palabras salidas de la boca de Videl. El ambiente bajo el subsuelo era inhumano, el poco aire fresco para respirar además de la gran cantidad de insectos y ratas hacían ese lugar no aptó para la vida.

Al descansar no dejaba de pensar en esa chica, ella era una mujer poco ordinaria que tenía una visión extraña del mundo, a diferencia de los demás humanos no le temía a los androides, por el contrario, deseaba enfrentarlos a pesar de aceptar que le es imposible hacerlo. En ella se sentía un ki levemente más alto que el de un humano, esa joven no era ninguna damisela indefensa.

– _¿Cómo te salvaste del disparo de Shapner días atrás?_ –la pregunta de Videl regresó a su cabeza, la conversación que tuvo por la mañana con ella se revivía en su memoria.

– _Lo que voy a decirte no lo divulgues con nadie, me he dado cuenta de la forma en que nos miran, no quiero hacer más alboroto del que ya hay._

–_ No diré nada, pero será mejor que me hables con la verdad._

El pequeño incidente con Shapner no fue conocido por los demás sobrevivientes, el concejo no lo dio a conocer mientras continuaba con su vigilancia sobre Gohan. El hijo de Goku sin sospechar las ideas ridículas y paranoicas que ellos tenían respecto a él, trató de reiniciar su entrenamiento en las afueras del búnker, no obstante una chica muy curiosa no le dio ni un minuto de soledad.

– _Dentro de todo ser viviente existe una energía…_

– _¡Una energía en el interior de nuestros cuerpos!_ –Videl lo interrumpió escéptica.

– _Como lo oyes, esta fuerza es llamada ki_–Gohan en su mano formó una diminuta bola brillante de luz, la señorita sentada frente a él se reclinó para mirar mejor, él algo incómodo por la cercanía de esa mujer la desapareció.

– _¡Tiene que ser un truco, practico las artes marciales desde niña y nunca he escuchado sobre eso!_

– _Bueno, es un conocimiento que no __muchos_ _poseen_…es normal que lo desconozcas–una gota de sudor rodó por la cabeza del saiyajin, esa joven era capaz de mostrar un carácter explosivo repentinamente, ella se parecía muchísimo a su madre.

– _Bien te creo, continúa._

– _El ki al ser controlado debidamente, aumenta la capacidad física de una persona_–le explicó–_la velocidad y la fuerza son ampliamente superiores a las de un ser humano normal, pero eso pude detener la bala._

– _¿Esa es la razón que hace tan __invencibles_ a los androides?

– _No, los androides no son seres vivos por eso carecen de un ki propio._

– _¿Entonces por qué son tan poderosos?_

– _Ellos son personas mejoradas usando tecnología, no conozco qué tipo de transformación sufrieron para ser quienes son ahora, pero gracias esas mejoras es que son tan poderosos._

– _¿Son más fuertes que tú?_ –Videl señalándolo con un dedo le indagó.

– _Por supuesto, mi fuerza no se les compara_–reconoció honestamente y con impotencia–_por años intenté aumentar mi nivel, pero ellos son simplemente superiores._

– _Este ki del que hablas_–argumentó la curiosa mujer con coletas–_ ¿es posible que cualquiera aprenda a utilizarlo?_

– _Sí, yo diría que sí, siempre y cuando se tenga el entrenamiento adecuado_–le indicó Gohan.

– _¿Yo podría aprender a usarlo?_

– _Bueno, yo creo que sí_–replicó ante el cuestionamiento de la humana pelinegra.

Con las afirmaciones de Gohan, Videl se dio cuenta que muchas de sus ideas llamadas por otros como locuras, no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Los androides no eran ningunos seres salidos del averno, aunque sus acciones así los parecían ver. Las ansiadas respuestas que tanto quiso por fin llegaron a sus oídos, sonaban fantasiosas tanto así que dudaba de su veracidad.

Lo que por años fue un misterio para gran parte de la humanidad, al fin se revelaba. Gohan le narró como un científico llamado Gero creó a los androides, cuya misión era asesinar a su padre por haber arruinado sus planes décadas atrás. La chica escuchó asombrada como los acontecimientos actuales tenían su origen años antes de su propio nacimiento, y en el centro de esa historia tan increíble se encontraban unas esferas mágicas que convocaban a un dragón gigantesco.

– _¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_

– _No, tú me pediste la verdad…pues esa es la verdad._

– _Eso es imposible, las personas no pueden regresar a la vida después de muertas… ¡deja de burlarte de mí!_ –Videl se levantó muy molesta y ofendida, odiaba cuando se burlaban de ella.

– _No es mentira, te lo juro por mi madre._

– _Es que eso no tiene ninguna lógica, cuando mueres se acabó, no hay regreso alguno…_

– _Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero ya te he __dado_ una muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer–Gohan intentando ser sensato llamó a la mesura.

– _Bien, supón que creo todo lo que dices… ¿me enseñarías a hacer lo mismo que tú?_

Gohan frunció el ceño, el tiempo que tenía era escaso y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Una cosa era tomar un par de horas para contarle de su vida, y otra muy distinta era enseñarle lo que sabe desde cero. El saiyajin pensaba irse pronto de allí, aunque volar todavía se le dificultaba se iría si bien fuera caminando.

– _Eso sí es imposible, ya que no me quedaré mucho tiempo._

– _¿Qué?_ –Cuestionó–_me lo debes, sino fuera por mí hubieras muerto en ese cráter…_

– _¡No te debo nada…nada!_ –Alzó la voz silenciando a la pelinegra–_apenas si te conozco, vienes a mí presionándome con una docena de preguntas, si terminé en este sitio fue por casualidad…no dudé __en sacrificarme_ por la persona que arreglará este _maldito_ infierno, tú no tienes espacio en mi vida.

Videl lo miró perpleja.

– _¡Estoy cansado de tus insistentes preguntas, aléjate de mí y déjame solo!_ –Gritó enfadado el saiyajin–_ ¡tan pronto como pueda me iré de aquí!_

Así terminó la charla que sostuvieron horas atrás, no era normal que un hombre como Son Gohan le levantara a la voz a una mujer. Su enfado estaba reservado para los androides, y sólo ellos debían verlo. Mañana cuando la vea se disculpará con ella, luego de eso se marchará hacia la Capital del Oeste, sin importar el tiempo que le lleve, regresará con los demás.

– ¿Un dragón mágico? –Shapner dijo en tono dudoso, al oír el testimonio de Videl.

– Eso me dijo.

En ese mismo momento pero en otra parte del búnker, Videl y sus amigos de la infancia discutían sobre el relato de Gohan protagonizado por un científico loco, esferas que cumplen deseos y energías místicas. Los dos rubios atentamente oyeron la historia, tal y como el saiyajin se la contó a la hija del fallecido campeón mundial.

– ¿Y tú le creíste esas tonterías?

– Sí.

– ¡Abre los ojos Videl, ese sujeto te está llenando la cabeza de estupideces!

– ¿Y qué me dices de lo que sucedió aquel día? –Ella lo puso contra la pared, de manera literal, con sus argumentos–fuiste testigo de lo que pasó, viste lo mismo que yo.

– Con muchísima más razón debemos desconfiar de él, hay que echarlo mientras podamos.

– No te preocupes por eso, él piensa irse muy pronto.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Ireza se unió a la plática después de guardar silencio.

– Él también me lo dijo.

Pronto el trío se separó dejando sola a Videl, pero al intentar dormir no lo lograba. Se sentía extraña, finalmente tenía muchas de las explicaciones que siempre quiso, pero después de tantos años no sólo quería quedarse con eso, deseaba ser parte de aquel mundo que estaba escondido detrás del mundo…un lugar lleno de poderes y seres inimaginables dentro de la mente humana, pero ese pensamiento trajo otro a la vez:

"_¡Quiero irme muy lejos!_"

La mente racional de Videl se dejó sumergir en los sueños al dormirse, al entrar en esa dimensión la rigurosa lógica que gobernaba su vida se desvaneció. Se vio a sí misma parada frente a siete esferas de brillante cristal, al acercarse atestiguó como a un dragón enorme surgió desde ellas hasta la cima del cielo oscurecido.

– _Deseo que mi padre regrese a mi lado, y que el mundo sea el de antes…_

Aunque su apariencia era la de una mujer adulta, al pronunciar esas palabras su voz sonó infantil, quizá por su anhelo de volver a verlo. Los ojos del dragón brillaron y delante a ella una silueta de niebla se fue formando, no necesitaba pensar mucho para reconocerla, pero aquella figura no fue lo único que se manifestó en su sueño.

El paisaje entero a su alrededor también se transformó, los edificios desplomados comenzaban a levantarse, cada ladrillo destruido, cada pieza de cristal roto, cada grieta en el suelo…todo lo que estaba devastado se reconstruía ante sus ojos. La alguna vez demolida Orange Star City se hallaba una vez más con vida, las autopistas vacías se llenaban de tráfico y los citadinos reaparecían mágicamente en las avenidas.

Sorprendida, Videl a lo lejos vio como la silueta se alejaba de ella perdiéndose en la restaurada metrópoli. La chica la persiguió eludiendo a los resucitados habitantes de la ciudad, luego de atravesar un mar de personas corrió intentado alcanzar a la figura brumosa que continuaba alejándose más y más.

Al doblar en una esquina, una mano fuerte la tomó por el cuello elevándola en el aire. Eran los androides, incluso en los sueños ellos aparecían para arruinar cualquier consuelo. Una extraña corriente de aire golpeó su rostro obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, al abrirlos segundos después, se encontraba sola y rodeada nuevamente de las ruinas de su ciudad natal como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡Qué…qué fue eso!

Exaltada despertó sin tener noción del tiempo, tal vez Shapner tenía razón, Gohan llenó su cabeza de tonterías que la hacían alucinar. Pero no, por más empírica que fuera su mente algo le decía que dejara la sensatez a un lado. Las declaraciones de él debían ser verdad, por más imposibles que sonaran, tenían que ser auténticas.

– Ya es suficiente, no moriré como una lombriz bajo tierra…si muero, lo haré libre.

La libertad era un ideal que ni siquiera los androides eran capaces de exterminar, mientras los demás eran esclavos de su miedo, ella se negaba a perder su libertad. Tal vez la muerte no era el fin, sino el comienzo de una etapa nueva. Tal idea significaba que si moría en realidad estaba siendo liberada, por lo tanto los androides al asesinarla se convertirían en sus libertadores.

Los autómatas la liberarían, de aquel planeta invadido por la desolación.

* * *

Aquella mañana comenzaba como una más, usando su solitaria mano se fue vistiendo a pesar de la dificultad. Él se negaba a recibir ayuda alguna, sabía perfectamente que no se debía depender de otros para todo. Cubrir su cuerpo fue sólo el primer desafío matutino, ajustarse las agujetas de sus botas se convirtió en otro obstáculo a vencer.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le llevó vestirse, a pesar de eso la demora no le importó. Viajó por los túneles tranquilamente, las miradas y los cuchicheos ya eran cotidianos para él pero otro detalle llamó su atención: ella no estaba a la vista. Gohan seguía sin adaptarse completamente a ese sitio, sin embargo una peculiaridad era más que común para él. Desde que abría los ojos al despertar y hasta que regresaba a dormir, Videl se hallaba cuestionándole sobre muchos temas de su vida.

– ¿Dónde estará?

La voz de esa chica resonaba en sus oídos por horas, mientras él intentaba responder o eludir las más directas y delicadas preguntas. Gohan no sentía ninguna maldad en ella, pero no consideraba correcto ni prudente revelarle demasiada información sobre sí mismo, ya que las personas cercanas a él terminaban sufriendo mucho dolor…algunas acababan muertas.

Su susceptibilidad para percibir el ki de otros se había recuperado notoriamente, las presencias de Trunks y Bulma aún eran indetectables para él a causa de la distancia, aunque detectaba claramente las pertenecientes a los individuos que lo rodeaban. Creyendo que estaba en mejores condiciones, Gohan decididamente se marcharía de aquel refugio oculto en las entrañas de la Tierra.

Conociendo mejor el camino, logró llegar a la superficie sin problemas. Mientras avanzaba apartándose del búnker percibió las caras desalentadoras en aquellos hombres y mujeres, para él no era ningún secreto la gran falta de alimentos que padecían, vivían rodeados de miseria a la sombra de la muerte día y noche.

Un par de humanos seguían sus pasos a una distancia razonable, Gohan estando al tanto de ellos los eludió hábilmente dejándolos confundidos. Desde la cima de un edificio colapsado los vio buscándolo hasta marcharse al no hallarlo, y estando allí parado, el saiyajin se volteó mirando al horizonte, como si este lo llamara.

Miró el sol sobre su cabeza y luego se observó a él mismo, sus huesos rotos estaban casi recuperados, los profundos cortes en su piel hacía días que se habían cerrado, sus músculos desgarrados se encontraban sanos, su ki levemente débil y la ausencia de su mano izquierda eran las únicas dos bajas en su lista.

– Podría irme ahora mismo…

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo a un ritmo lento pero constante, el viaje hasta la Capital del Oeste le tomaría horas pero no sería imposible. Aunque algo le impidió emprender la marcha, aquellas personas a pesar de toda su desconfianza y paranoia, fueron los que lo mantuvieron con vida en lo que pudo ser su último paso por la Tierra.

Gohan no los culpaba, él en todos sus años de lucha contra los androides nunca se presentó a él mismo con la humanidad. Jamás mencionó el origen y el porqué de sus habilidades, los humanos no sabían su nombre y quién es en realidad, él mismo fue el que generó que la misma raza humana que tanto ha protegido le tenga miedo.

Videl representaba las preguntas y dudas acumuladas en la humanidad, una especie que estaba al borde de la aniquilación total que se cuestionaba sobre el motivo de sus atacantes, así como de sus defensores. Aquellos cuestionamientos buscaban respuestas en cada rincón, y él tenía la oportunidad de contestar esas incógnitas.

– Ya la encontré.

Manteniéndose en el aire dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al panorama, daba por un hecho su partida pero antes deseaba decir adiós. Su vuelo aún era algo lento pero no detuvo su avance al sobrevolar las ruinas de la ciudad, siguiendo la energía de Videl prontamente la halló muy alejada del refugio.

Gohan fue descendiendo pausadamente a espaldas de la joven quien no advirtió su cercanía, él conservando su mirada sobre ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Videl equipaba una vieja motocicleta algo golpeada pero parecía a primera vista que funcionaba, sin saber el motivo de ella para sus acciones decidió hacerse notar.

– Buen día…

La humana se sobresaltó al ser sorprendida, por reflejo se volteó encontrándose de frente con Gohan quien se suspendía en el aire pocos centímetros sobre éste. Ella ya había visto una pizca de sus habilidades, pero seguía siendo asombroso vislumbrar a un hombre flotando, tal don lo hacía ver de naturaleza sobrenatural.

– Hola…

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Gohan le preguntó al aterrizar.

– Ya lo estás haciendo, así que adelante–Videl giró de nuevo dedicándole su interés a la motocicleta.

– Bueno yo, quiero disculparme por haberte gritado el otro día–él le dijo mirándola aunque ella le estaba dando la espalda.

– No tienes que hacerlo, yo no te guardo ningún rencor–respondió con tono indiferente–sé que me excedí con mis preguntas, es normal que me quisieras lejos de ti.

– Aún así deseo excusarme.

– Si te sirve de consuelo te perdono, ya puedes irte en paz.

Ella no estaba actuando como siempre, era cortante y poco comunicativa, es como si estuviera concentrada en hacer otra cosa. Gohan estuvo a punto de irse, pero no se movió ni un paso permaneciendo de pie a espaldas de la chica.

– ¿Puedo saber qué haces?

– ¿No es obvio acaso? –Su contestación estaba impregnada de sarcasmo–preparo esta motocicleta.

– Sí eso ya lo noté, me refería a qué piensas hacer con ella.

– Por muchos años tuve la idea de recorrer el mundo, sin embargo me quedé aquí encerrada en una habitación maloliente y plagada de insectos lejos de la superficie–le narró sin mirarlo–aunque esta era mi ciudad ya no me siento parte de ella, a donde quiera que vea sólo contemplo desprecio y rechazo, sé que no me quieren aquí, así que les daré el gusto de no verme más…

– Conque piensas marcharte, adónde exactamente–los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era él quien hacía las preguntas– ¿qué pasará con tu gente, los abandonarás tan fácilmente?

– ¡Acaso no me escuchaste! –Exclamó con molestia– ¡esta no es mi gente, me odian y no me quieren con ellos!

Gohan guardó silencio.

– Desde que mi padre causó la destrucción de esta ciudad y la muerte de miles de personas, toda la culpa y el rencor de los que sobrevivieron cayó sobre mí como una maldición…

– Aún así no debes sentir tanta amargura.

– ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? –Arremetió la humana contra el saiyajin al señalarlo con un dedo– ¡no sabes nada sobre mí, nada!... ¡de seguro gracias a tus magníficos poderes nunca has perdido a nadie! –en tono de burla dejó escapar esas palabras.

– No sabes lo que dices…no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que he vivido, tú eres la que no sabe nada sobre mí.

Ambos detuvieron sus afirmaciones, estaban molestos tanto consigo mismo como con el otro. Videl de soslayo observó su brazo ausente, sabía que él a pesar de sus dones sí había experimentado mucho sufrimiento. Gohan no comprendía por qué aseguraba que su padre fue el causante de la destrucción de su ciudad, al parecer los dos en todos sus años de existencia habían tenido experiencias dolorosas.

– ¿Y hacia dónde piensas irte? –él rompió la silente calma.

– No importa dónde, me iré tan lejos de aquí como me sea posible.

– Los androides están allí afuera, morirías si llegan a encontrarte.

– No me interesa, esta vida tan repugnante no tiene razón de ser.

– Sé que este mundo ya no es como el de antes, pero aún es muy pronto para catalogar la vida de esa forma.

Son Gohan se marchó dando por termina la pequeña y algo agitada conversación, al quedarse sola Videl pateó una roca enviándola a volar lejos. Ni ella misma entendía sus propias acciones, deseaba marcharse pero no sabía hacia dónde, no había lugar para ella en ese planeta. Fue entonces, estando allí parada mirando el desértico paraje que la rodeaba, que recordó la vieja cabaña de campo que su padre tenía, era probable que ésta aún existiera.

– Solicito hablar con sus líderes…

El hijo de Milk por su parte, regresó a las profundidades del subsuelo dirigiéndose directamente hacia la sala de juntas liderada por el concejo de ancianos. Los guardias que vigilaban la entrada se vieron sobrecogidos al tener frente a sus ojos a ese anormal hombre–como lo describían en sus mentes–sabiendo que las armas no le causarían mayor efecto, le permitieron la entrada.

– ¿Qué deseas de nosotros?

– He venido ante ustedes primero para agradecerles la ayuda que me brindaron–habló al estar frente a los dirigentes de la colonia de sobrevivientes–segundo, sé perfectamente que mi existencia les resulta difícil de creer, comprendo que tengan dudas e incluso miedo al pensar en mí, pero les puedo asegurar que nunca he pensado en atentar contra sus vidas…

– ¿A qué vienen estas palabras?

– Me marcho, al otro lado del horizonte me espera mi familia y quiero volver con ellos.

– ¿Comprendes que no podemos dejarte ir sin que nos garantices que no revelarás la ubicación de este sitio?

– Sí, pero les aseguro que no le diré a nadie sobre cómo llegar a aquí.

– Entonces vete…

Desde su llegada ninguno de ellos se sentía tranquilo con su presencia, con el mero hecho de haber resistido a las lesiones que tenía, hacía de ese hombre fuera de lo común. Temerle a lo que no se comprende siempre ha sido parte de la naturaleza humana, el miedo a lo desconocido hace que los seres humanos tomen decisiones radicales y sin coherencia, las cuales muchas veces terminan siendo las equivocadas.

Lo vigilaron día y noche empuñando armas temiendo que fuera un peligro para su hogar, aquel sitio seguro escondido bajo el suelo representaba la vida en un planeta esclavizado por el terror, la desesperanza, la muerte y la crueldad. Con la retirada de ese individuo, se podría pensar que su rutina regresaba a lo que solía ser, pero ellos sabían que en el fondo no será así, Gohan marcó un antes y un después en sus vidas.

– Antes de hacerlo diré una cosa más, sé que repudian a los androides y es comprensible pero hace tiempo aprendí que sentir odio contra ellos no sirve de nada, por muy fuerte que sea el rencor que tengan por ellos, eso no hará que sus seres queridos asesinados regresen a la vida–el saiyajin habló tocando una herida que no sanaba en los sobrevivientes–no estoy enterado del todo, pero he escuchado que culpan al padre de Videl por la aniquilación de su ciudad, sin embargo, odiarla a ella tampoco resuelve nada, dejen a un lado el odio que puedan sentir…el rencor sólo los carcomerá hasta matarlos.

– Sabíamos que tú y ella estaban muy apegados, también somos conscientes de las rarezas que eres capaz de hacer, por ende deberás entender que no confiamos totalmente en ti…y mucho menos en Videl–un concejal le respondió–ella siempre nos recordará la avaricia de su padre, y como por querer ser el héroe terminó siendo nuestro sepulturero.

– Su padre pudo haber cometido errores terribles… ¿pero por qué deben achacárselos a ella?

– ¡No necesito que me defiendas!

Esa voz retadora era muy conocida por los concejales, no era necesario preguntar quién era.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí!

Videl caminó hacia la mesa de los miembros del concejo, pasó al lado de Gohan sin mirarlo, estaba harta de ocultar sus pensamientos, años de guardar silencio se acabaron.

– Sé que me aborrecen, que desean que hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo, créanme, siento lo mismo por cada uno de ustedes…–tragó saliva y continuó–no son más que un grupo de viejos manipuladores enceguecidos con la idea de que reconstruirán el mundo… ¡entiendan, ya no hay un mundo que reconstruir!

– ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

– ¡No, cerré la boca por años, ya no más! –Gritó encolerizada–se aprovechan del miedo y de la miseria de los demás para hacerse del poder, nos obligan a vivir como ratas en una cloaca pudriéndonos día a día hasta morir, me dan asco, son peores que sanguijuelas, son parásitos–de repente ella sacó un revólver y lo apuntó hacia los ancianos–perfectamente podría darles fin, terminar con sus reglas…

– ¡Ha perdido la cabeza!

– ¡Error, recuperé la razón! –su mano temblaba al sostener su arma–pero no lo haré, no me sentiría orgullosa por eliminar a unas cuantas cucarachas…así que he decidido complacerlos, me iré y no sabrán de mí nunca más.

Videl se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino, al pasar junto al saiyajin le miró de reojo sonriéndole suavemente sin detener su camino. Los ancianos por unos segundos perdieron absolutamente el poder y autoridad que ellos mismos se impusieron, y aunque tenían la capacidad para detenerla no lo hicieron.

Gohan únicamente giró sobre sus pies saliendo también de la habitación, aquella era una batalla en la que no le correspondía pelear.

* * *

Era una mañana adornada con constantes vendavales de viento, su madre estaba ocupada en el laboratorio de nuevo y él se alejó de casa para entrenar. Voló por alrededor de dos horas sobrevolando lugares destruidos y abandonados, descendiendo finalmente en un pequeño valle cubierto por una leve capa de vegetación marchita.

Comenzó luchando contra su propia sombra proyectada en el suelo, sus movimientos fueron ganando velocidad a medida que progresaba. Su ritmo lentamente se fue haciendo constante, demostrándole que esa era su máxima capacidad por el momento. Si deseaba ganarle a los androides, necesitaría aumentar su velocidad aún más.

Mientras disparaba puñetazos con una rapidez supersónica, el saiyajin usó parte del ingenio heredado por su padre al improvisar un poco. Sin detenerse disparó una esfera de energía hacia el cielo con la mayor aceleración posible, seguidamente desapareció intentado alcanzarla entre tanto ésta aún volaba.

Esforzándose consiguió ponerse al lado del ataque energético, posteriormente con un manotazo la desvió en otra dirección. Trunks de inmediato volvió a tratar de cazarla, era como un juego pero su finalidad era disminuir el tiempo de reacción de sus reflejos, así como, de ser más veloz a la hora de desplazarse de un punto al otro.

Como si se tratara de un partido de tenis, la bola de ki rebotaba de un lado hacia otro. Sin embargo, al mantener por tanto tiempo esa intensidad, el agotamiento se convirtió en un lastre que lo fue frenando poco a poco. La esfera de energía a causa de su prisa era borrosa de distinguir, los ojos del saiyajin comenzaban a tener problemas para apreciarla.

– ¡Ya te tengo! –Trunks triunfó al sobrepasarla, confiadamente preparó su mano para golpearla otra vez pero la bola de luz por un instante pareció tener vida, ya que se movió levemente impactándolo en el rostro esquivando así la maniobra del saiyajin.

Al recibir de lleno el golpe en la cara, perdió la vista por unos segundos al mismo tiempo que se precipitaba a tierra. Simultáneamente al caer, pensó en lo humillante que era ser vencido por su propia técnica, pero antes de hacer contacto con el suelo logró estabilizarse, aterrizando por lo consiguiente de pie.

– Gohan estaría desilusionado–masculló al frotar su cara adolorida– ¡soy un inútil!

Cada estilo de entrenamiento que se le ocurría, resultaba de manera contraria a lo que esperaba. Enfadado aplastó una roca cercana destrozándola en diminutos fragmentos, estaba más que seguro que ni su padre, ni Gohan, ni tampoco Goku entrenarían de esa forma tan amateur, debía haber otro método más eficaz para incrementar su nivel.

– ¡Maldita sea, así nunca le ganaré a los androides!

Creyendo que con su mediocre progreso deshonraba la memoria de su maestro y padre, el chico gritó furioso demostrando la rabia que poseía debajo de esa cara de un joven amable. Sin esperarlo, una extraña corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, al mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no notó como ese excedido flujo de ki produjo un resplandor dorado que lo envolvía.

Aquella demostración de energía sólo duró segundos, pero en ese mismo momento experimentó el enojo acumulado dentro de sí por años. La muerte de su padre, sus abuelos, Gohan y los demás guerreros, fue el catalizador que por una diminuta fracción de tiempo, le demostró el poder que yacía dormido en su interior.

"_¿Qué fue eso?_" –se cuestionó mentalmente al respirar muy agitado.

El brillo que irguió sus cabellos se desvaneció, estos volvieron a su color habitual sin que Trunks entendiera que ocurrió. Confuso se dejó caer de espaldas, tardaría un poco en comprender que ese poder era la salvación de su mundo. Un poder que aún no controlaba, aquel poder era el que Gohan tanto esperó.

* * *

Una delgada rata se desplazaba por un montículo de rocas revestidas de maleza y musgo, el roedor continuó olfateando en busca de algo de alimento en aquella fría tarde. La zona norte del planeta era conocida por sus bajas temperaturas además de ser arridas, era un sitio donde la vida animal y vegetal debía adaptarse a las condiciones tan inhóspitas.

El ratón prosiguió andando entre las piedras regadas en el suelo, al detenerse para alimentarse de una planta reseca su instinto de supervivencia se percató de un peligro latente y cercano. Un ave sobrevolaba a varios pies de altura, gracias a su agudeza visual detectó a su próxima presa y de inmediato se lanzó en picada para capturarla.

Reaccionando en segundos antes de ser devorada, la rata se escabulló a su madriguera en la profundidad del suelo. Arrastrándose por metros y metros de tierra, el animal fue introduciéndose cada vez más huyendo del ave que quiso nutrirse con ella. Al cabo de varios minutos, el pequeño roedor llegó hasta las ruinas de lo que fue un laboratorio.

La recámara estaba colapsada y casi totalmente demolida, restos de ordenadores junto a más equipos electrónicos reflejaban el arduo trabajo científico que allí se efectuó años atrás. La rata avanzó adentrándose más en la antigua guarida del Doctor Gero, hasta llegar a una puerta blindada algo oxidada pero en pie.

Dentro de esa habitación, se encontraba olvidado por el mundo que moría a su alrededor, un pequeño embrión que continuaba con su desarrollo. Sabía quién era y quiénes integraban cada célula de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba obsesionada con un pensamiento, una meta, un ideal: la perfección.

Ciegamente creía en las palabras de su creador plasmadas en su cabeza, él se veía como el siguiente paso en la evolución para concebir a un guerrero dotado con capacidades físicas y mentales extraordinarias, las cuales estarían lejos del alcance de cualquier otro individuo, sin importar si sus oponentes son androides, saiyajines o humanos…él sería invencible, perfecto.

Cell, permanecía sumergido dentro de ese frasco lleno de tibio líquido nutriente. Cada célula en su ser aguardaba por el momento de su redención, llegado el instante adecuado saldría de las profundidades de la Tierra para cumplir el propósito de aquel científico, convirtiéndose en la máxima representación del poder.

Como si fueran títeres del destino, Gohan y los demás desempeñaban sus papeles haciendo lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Sin saberlo eran como eslabones en una larga cadena de eventos, que convergirían en la inevitable realización del sueño de Gero. El pequeño bioandroide se agitó en lo profundo de su contenedor, sólo unos cuantos años más de espera y tanto el futuro como el pasado sabrán de lo que es capaz.

**Fin Capítulo ****Veinte**

Como es mi costumbre, les agradezco por el tiempo que invirtieron al leer. Igualmente que el capítulo anterior este no tuvo mucha acción, ya que primero debía encaminar los acontecimientos para que así estos generen otros que serán mostrados más adelante, donde progresivamente los personajes se dirigirán hacia un mismo desenlace.

También quería explorar la parte humana del futuro de Trunks, todos sabemos lo que los androides hacen: van de un sitio a otro destruyéndolo todo, pero qué hay de los que sobrevivieron a la matanza inicial, a ellos les correspondió atestiguar como las creaciones de Gero hacen de su vida una tortura.

Quedan más cosas pendientes por mostrar, las cuales a su tiempo serán contadas. Antes de irme quiero darles las gracias a: Elestir, My2, Revontulet, Sakura-Selene, Makenshi Kirito, LeahC y a Artemisa-Cazadora por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	21. Capítulo 21

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 21**

El ambiente circundante estaba calmo, el aire salino proveniente del mar obsequiaba un aroma fresco. Las aguas marinas parecían que no notaban el tormento que se extendía en tierra, los peces y demás criaturas que habitaban en las profundidades continuaban con su vida. La paz residía entre las corrientes del océano, y observando dicha quietud se encontraba un anciano.

Esa noche el insomnio le impedía dormir, Roshi abandonó la suavidad de su cama caminando envuelto de oscuridad por los pasillos de su casa. Unos estridentes ronquidos se intensificaron al llegar a la estancia, el rechoncho cerdo humanoide era el causante de tan sonoro estruendo. Oolong dormía plácidamente en el suelo, estando rodeado de platos sucios y restos de comida.

Otro murmullo era opacado por Oolong, el singular felino azul igualmente estaba dormido en el sofá. De sus ojos un par de finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro gatuno, con sus diminutos brazos apretaba contra su cuerpo una antigua fotografía de Yamcha, cuando este lucía su larga cabellera oscura. Los dos animales antropomorfos, eran la única compañía que el viejo maestro tenía día a día.

Kame House envejecía como la arena que llenaba la playa a su alrededor, sin importar los años que han transcurrido, la estructura de madera mantenía su fachada sin cambios. Roshi fue caminando en silencio tratando de no despertar ni a Puar ni a Oolong, al conseguir evadirlos se detuvo frente a una repisa repleta de imágenes de una época que ahora parece muy lejana.

En una estaba él junto a Goku y Krilin cuando participaron en su primer torneo de artes marciales, los tres usaban trajes y sombreros demostrando la ilusión con la que tomaban el certamen. Más retratos cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo, gritaban silentemente llamando su atención. El veterano artista marcial, escuchando sus mudos gritos los miró.

Otras fotografías exhibían momentos irrepetibles de su vida, en ellas se mostraba el crecimiento de sus alumnos no sólo en estatura y fuerza, sino también, el desarrollo que experimentaron en otros aspectos que forman a los seres humanos: como la familia y amigos. De ser únicamente él con sus dos pupilos, la lista se amplió con el tiempo.

Algunos de los que consideró como aliados, en un principio eran lo opuesto: como Ten Shin Han, Chaos y sobre todo el mismo Picorro. Sin embargo, él a pesar de su origen nada benigno, dio su vida por defender el mundo que trató de conquistar. Pero al morir, selló para siempre el no regreso de los que murieron protegiendo lo que más valoraban.

El maestro Roshi al recordar a los que nunca volverán, salió de su casa admirando el paisaje marítimo y nocturno. Sus pies se hundieron en el arenoso suelo, dejando que las olas del mar los cubrieran haciéndolos sentir el frío que las domina. Y fue estando allí, contemplando la superficie del agua que simulaba un espejo reflejando la luz de las estrellas, que percibió como la impotencia lo abrumaba.

– Goku–masculló– ¿qué será de tu hijo ahora que se resignó a morir?

El anciano no atestiguó los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron en los últimos meses, no obstante, su experiencia y su sensibilidad por el ki le hicieron ver de forma literal, la batalla que por muy poco casi lleva a Gohan a la muerte. Roshi todo este tiempo, tuvo noción de lo que ocurría a kilómetros de distancia de su pequeña isla.

– Gohan, esta es una segunda oportunidad que se te ha brindado…valórala.

Aquel hombre desde niño, colocó sobre sus hombros el peso de salvaguardar la raza humana y su planeta. Ese infante marcado por la pérdida de tantos seres queridos, creció sumergido en la amargura y el rencor. Roshi pensó en ayudarle, pero al percibir varias personas junto a él declinó sus intenciones.

Con la llegada de cada alba, miraba el horizonte comprobando la salud de Gohan. Su débil energía, progresivamente fue recuperando la vitalidad que la ha definido desde el comienzo. Pronto notó otra presencia que recurrentemente se mantenía cerca de él, Roshi siendo un caballero que adoraba las mujeres, sintió alegría que una de ellas se mostrara interesada en el primogénito Son.

Gohan después de recibir tanto dolor, merecía la felicidad y el amor que sólo una criatura dotada de hermosura como una señorita podía darle. El maestro aguardaba esperanzado, que ella sanará las heridas no físicas, sino espirituales, que él posee. No sabía su nombre, nunca la había visto, desconocía su historia pero confiaba que ella lo complementara.

– Esta es una prueba a la cual jamás te has sometido, muchacho–él susurró como si Gohan lo escuchara en la lejanía–entrenaste tu cuerpo, aumentaste tu ki para combatir fuego con fuego, pero estás a punto de aprender que para tratar a una damisela se necesitaba honestidad, lealtad y cariño, esa chica te mostrará no sólo lo que significan esas palabras, y por ende, lo que se siente amar.

Las olas continuaron besando la costa, la noche pasaba segundo a segundo preparándose para el arribo del amanecer. Él lamentaba ampliamente, que su edad le impidiera hacer algo más que solamente afligirse por los fallecidos, pese a eso, reconocía la abismal diferencia de niveles entre los poderes de los androides y los suyos.

Combatirlos únicamente agregaría su nombre a la larga lista de víctimas, él ya no pertenecía al universo de las peleas y pasaría a engrosar las filas de los espectadores. Roshi desvió su vista hacia un costado, Trunks paulatinamente iba ocupando el espacio que Gohan utilizó por años. El saiyajin descendiente de Son Goku ya luchó suficiente, era el momento de que el hijo de Vegeta tomara la batuta de esta confrontación.

– Bien hecho Gohan, le enseñaste honor y dedicación…él triunfará donde sus antecesores fracasaron.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Kame House, un nuevo día estaba a pocos minutos de empezar. Y él como el resto de la humanidad, se preguntaba si este será el último amanecer que verá.

* * *

Las primeras horas de la mañana estaban dominadas por el frío, los pasillos del laberíntico refugio comenzaban a tornarse tenebrosos. Las débiles antorchas colocadas en cada pared, apenas si iluminaban el oscuro camino. Una a una, las llamas fueron apagándose hasta dejarse sumergir en la penumbra.

Los niños y los ancianos aún dormían, sólo unos cuantos individuos abrían sus ojos al despertar. Muchos de ellos al hacerlo, echaban de menos sus antiguas y extintas vidas al recordarlas. Algunos fueron hombres de negocios que acostumbraban tener grandes riquezas y lujos, los restantes habían sido seres humanos comunes que a pesar de no ser millonarios, se consideraban felices.

Sin embargo, ya no importaban sus éxitos pasados todos desembocaron juntos en el mismo lugar. De a poco la actividad fue elevándose en el búnker, desde las incontables chozas iban saliendo los sobrevivientes al dar inicio un nuevo día de existencia. Ninguno de ellos planificaba para el futuro, por el contrario, el presente se llevó su atención completamente.

Dentro de sus mentes pensaban con qué saciarían su hambre, las provisiones eran cada vez menos y ellos simplemente eran demasiados. Tal como Videl pronosticó tiempo atrás, los refugiados se miraban unos a otros con recelo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que toda la comida fuera consumida, desencadenando un frenesí irracional que generaría disputas casi homicidas.

Anticipándose a tales acontecimientos además de su deseo de ser libre, ella se dispuso a marcharse cuánto antes de aquellas instalaciones subterráneas. Esa sería la última vez que despertaría en ese sitio, a partir de hoy estaría por su propia cuenta siendo ella misma la responsable de sus decisiones ya sean correctas o no.

Horas antes, Videl se enfrentó a los dirigentes del búnker haciéndoles ver, que son un grupo que se aprovecha de las penurias de los supervivientes, dándose a sí mismos un poder que antes no poseían ni merecen. Por otro lado, Gohan, un hombre ajeno a dicho entorno, fue tomando una idea de la otra cara de la moneda que siempre conoció.

Desde que era un niño y comenzó a enfrentar solo a los androides, estrictamente se enfocó en entrenar y maximizar sus poderes. Protegió a su familia, a sus amigos y unos cuantos humanos que encontraba a lo largo de los años. Pero paradójicamente, no presenció las condiciones de vida de las personas que protegía.

Fue hasta ahora al caer casualmente en esa comunidad, que experimentó lo que es no tener nada que comer o beber, lo que era vivir en un lugar bajo tierra e inhumano por temor a ser descubierto en la superficie por los hermanos cibernéticos. Atestiguó como el miedo y la desesperanza, volcó a los terrícolas unos contra otros.

– _¿Es una broma verdad, no estarás hablando en serio?_ –Shapner esperaba que fuera un chiste.

– _¿Es cierto Videl, te marchas?_ –Ireza entristecida le consultó.

Sus dos viejos amigos de la niñez, no terminaban de creer que realmente ella se iría de allí. Los tres desde pequeños vivieron el inicio del infierno, ocultándose de los androides y sobreviviendo a la destrucción de la ciudad que los acogió como sus habitantes. Para ambos rubios, era ilógico salir de las profundidades exponiéndose al peligro de una muerte segura.

– _Sí, me voy…ya no resisto más tiempo aquí abajo._

– _¡Morirás allí afuera, por favor no lo hagas!_

– _¡Reconsidéralo, no hay nada __ahí_ para ti!

Precisamente, esa era razón por la cual ella pretendía emerger del subsuelo. Mientras los refugiados pensaban que el mundo entero perdió su alma, Videl estaba ansiosa por ver el cielo nocturno iluminado por estrellas, caminar al sentir el caluroso saludo del sol, llenar sus pulmones de aire traído por el viento.

Videl no deseaba sobrevivir, ella quería vivir. Pensaba explorar los rincones de la Tierra, ver lo que no veía en una década por estar escondida debajo del piso. Hastiada de no hacer nada día tras día, ansiaba por la llegada del momento de partir. Si se topaba con la muerte cara a cara, ella la recibirá sin protestar.

La mañana le dio espacio al mediodía, en el transcurso de esas horas los rumores sobre la partida de Videl se esparcieron de boca en boca. La gran mayoría escuchó los murmullos con satisfacción, sólo una minoría se negaba a aceptar su pronta ausencia. Ireza quien la consideraba como la hermana que nunca tuvo, parecía apesadumbrada y enojada al saber que no podía detenerla.

Shapner del mismo modo se molestó con Videl, clasificaba de suicidas las acciones de la mujer pelinegra. Por más que meditaba, no le encontraba ningún sentido marcharse de la seguridad del búnker. Creía que sólo era un capricho promovido por su arrogancia, ella solía tener en ocasiones la idea de que tenía la razón sin escuchar objeciones.

– Se va…el forastero también se irá–un sobreviviente le dijo a otro.

No obstante, Videl no era la única que se preparaba para irse. Gohan, el hombre que desafió al sentido común de los humanos, planeaba retirarse del refugio. El miedo que percibían por él persistía, aunque adicionalmente una leve fascinación nació en las mentes de los más jóvenes entre los sobrevivientes.

– ¡Es él, te digo que es él!

– Su cabello es negro, no rubio…estás equivocado–los pocos infantes allí alojados, también se unieron a los murmullos que resonaban en las paredes.

Los niños del búnker, no conocieron el mundo antes de su destrucción. Nunca disfrutaron de un parque de diversiones, ni tuvieron vacaciones de verano, ni tampoco experimentaron lo que era vivir en una ciudad. Ellos que fueron privados de muchas cosas que eran descritas como cotidianas o triviales, a diferencia de sus padres progresivamente miraron a Gohan de manera distinta.

Algunos conocían la leyenda urbana que contaba, sobre un hombre que poseía habilidades idénticas a las de los androides, pero su característica más célebre era el fuego color dorado brillante que lo envolvía, haciendo que sus cabellos tomaran el color del sol. El concejo creyó que Gohan era el mítico guerrero dorado, pero lo descartaron de inmediato por el notorio tono de su cabellera.

Una parte de la población clasificaba tal fábula como una mentira, incluso la mismísima Videl se la narraba a los pequeños solamente para ayudarles a dormir. Pero una fracción de los refugiados, pensaban que aquel relato debía tener una pizca de verdad. Si bien unos no lo habían visto con sus propios ojos, ciegamente creían en su veracidad.

– Ahí viene…

– No creo que sea un ser humano…

– ¡Lo mejor es que se marche, en un fenómeno!

Gohan recorrió los túneles avanzando hacia la salida, a su alrededor los refugiados le miraban con una mezcla de asombro e incertidumbre, él no olvidaría la gran variedad de expresiones que se producían por su presencia: recelo, incredulidad, sorpresa y esperanza entre otras más. No obstante, la manifestación de repudio se presentó al surgir un rostro femenino en la multitud.

– ¡Largo de aquí, no regreses jamás!

– ¡Eres una demente, desquiciada!

– ¡Márchate y nunca vuelvas!

El saiyajin miró de soslayo, Videl metros detrás de él venía cargando una maleta al mismo tiempo que recibía insultos y demás frases de desprecio por parte de los sobrevivientes. Ella no respondía a esas palabras, silentemente continuaba sin ver a nadie concentrada en sus pensamientos.

"_Para ser alguien que no es aceptado en este lugar, debo confesar que de pronto, me cuesta trabajo dejarlo_"–pensó Videl, su mirada estaba enfocada en el suelo viendo como sus pies se colocaban uno frente al otro al caminar.

La mente de una mujer, es un enigma oculto en un interminable laberinto. Ella que por mucho tiempo anheló ser libre de ese sitio infestado por plagas, ahora sin creerlo comenzaba a extrañarlo. Vivió por años allí, convivió con esas personas de las cuales sólo obtuvo ofensas, a pesar de ser cosas negativas, éstas ya formaban parte de su vida.

Finalmente los dos pelinegros regresaron a la superficie, muchos de los supervivientes que se habían mantenido bajo el suelo, encerrados de tal forma a causa del implacable miedo. Volvieron a ver la luz del sol, sintieron como éste calentaba su piel y a la brisa jugar con sus cabelleras. Por una centésima de segundo, acariciaron tenuemente la libertad que Videl tanto buscaba lejos del búnker subterráneo.

– ¡Videl…espera Videl!–Shapner corrió hasta alcanzarla, deteniéndola al tomarla por su brazo.

Él se resistía a aceptar que ella se iría lejos, por lo tanto actuando impulsivamente recogió todas las pertenecías que pudo y optó por perseguirla. Durante varios minutos estuvo ensayando las palabras que usaría cuando la tuviera frente él, pero su cabeza se nubló al verla cara a cara, Shapner enmudeció al mirarla descubriendo que literalmente no era la misma de antes.

– ¿Qué te pasa, di algo?

La moda y los cambios de imagen ya no eran tan importantes como alguna vez lo fueron, las mujeres de la actualidad ya no se esmeraban por usar ropa provocativa o por adornar sus facciones usando maquillaje. Videl era una chica que nunca le interesó su apariencia física, aunque fue la hija de un hombre adinerado.

Siempre cubrió su desnudez con ropa sencilla, los cosméticos y los accesorios de belleza no eran parte de su repertorio. Sus cabellos estuvieron recogidos en dos largas coletas por años, desde niña había usado ese estilo pero esa mañana al prepararse se miró al espejo y creyó conveniente un cambio, si quería una vida nueva reemplazaría cada aspecto en su ser comenzando por su cabello.

– Discúlpame, es que te ves diferente.

– Sí, lo sé.

Sus coletas dijeron adiós, Videl reconfiguró su cabellera azabache permitiéndole a ésta caer libre por su espalda. Los restantes habitantes del refugio ni siquiera notaron la no tan sutil variación, Shapner por el contrario, quien si estaba muy pendiente de ella se asombró al examinarla, su viejo peinado no era desagradable aunque tal vez infantil, este la hacía ver más madura…una adulta.

– Lo siento–él levemente recuperó la elocuencia–pienso acompañarte, no sé adónde planeas irte pero no te dejaré sola.

– No, Shapner escúchame…

– Allí afuera sólo hay peligros, están los androides y quién sabe que cosas más…

– ¡No, quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta…no necesito que me acompañes!

– ¡Él te llenó la cabeza con locuras! –El rubio señaló a Gohan con su mano–la Videl que conozco no se haría esto.

– Él no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, si me voy lo hago por voluntad propia–replicó al zafarse de su agarre–gradezco tu preocupación pero eso no me cambiará de parecer, me iré y nada me detendrá.

– ¿Por qué, acaso yo soy el culpable de esto? –Cuestionó sin saber qué decir–por más que intento comprender no lo consigo.

– No lo has entendido aún Shapner–afirmó la mujer–mis acciones no son originadas por ti ni por nadie más, lo hago por mí.

– Pero, pero.

– ¡Ya basta, ya no sigas!... ¡se acabó la plática! –ella lo apartó alejándolo.

Shapner retrocedió suavemente al saber que no podría detenerla, Videl solía ser muy obstinada en sus decisiones, nadie la haría cambiar de opinión ni ella misma. El rubio la observó por varios segundos, trató de crear dentro de su memoria una imagen, una especie de fotografía de ella con la cual añorarla, en su interior presentía que tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver.

– Videl…

Ireza igualmente especuló mentalmente muchas formas distintas de persuadirla, sin embargo, terminó deduciendo que ninguna funcionaría. Pero al contrario de Shapner, la rubia dejó de lado las negativas y le brindó su apoyo a su amiga. Sabía que el concejo no haría nada por ayudarla, fue por eso que a escondidas tomó–por no usar el término robó–un poco de comida, medicamentos y un arma.

– Ireza.

– Videl no pienso detenerte, aunque quiero hacerlo–la delgada mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos, le entregó una pequeña valija con las cosas que hurtó para ella–no sé que encontrarás en tu viaje, pero espero que sea lo que sea que encuentres, eso te haga feliz.

– Escucha, yo…

Videl no era muy sentimental, pero incluso ella no pudo resistirse a darle un abrazo de despedida a su vieja camarada. Capricho o necesidad, sin saber definir bien lo que estaba haciendo sentía que era lo correcto para sí. Gohan por otro lado, miró a la multitud sin pronunciar frase alguna. Pese a eso, al ver a tantas personas reunidas creyó conveniente un último intercambio verbal con ellas:

– Sé que tienen miedo–los refugiados se voltearon mirando de reojo al saiyajin, muchos lo habían visto a cierta distancia pero sólo unos cuantos tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar con él–son tiempos difíciles, el alimento y el agua se han convertido en tesoros casi imposibles de hallar, ninguno de nosotros sabe si vivirá para ver el día de mañana.

Las miradas se hicieron directas, las voces de los humanos se silenciaron dejando que las palabras de Gohan fueran las únicas que se percibían.

– Entiendo porqué se ocultan bajo tierra, temen que los androides regresen a este lugar y los encuentren aún con vida, sé que prefieren convivir con ratas y insectos que reconstruir sus vidas en la superficie–una parte de los sobrevivientes agacharon sus cabezas–no se resignen a tener una existencia tan inhumana, ustedes merecen algo mejor.

Gohan se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir.

– No me conocen y tienen derecho a desconfiar de mí, si lo desean no crean lo que digo pero les aseguro que algún día este tormento acabará, podrán reiniciar sus vidas y al hacerlo volverán a levantar su ciudad hasta restaurarla–les dijo el hijo de Goku–los androides serán derrotados, existen incontables cosas que ustedes desconocen, la esperanza no está perdida…vendrán mejores épocas.

El hombre apuntó su solitaria mano hacia ellos.

– Qué nadie los doblegue, no se arrodillen ante los que desean aprovecharse de sus carencias–afirmó elocuentemente el saiyajin aludiendo al concejo–los únicos que tienen el control de sus vidas son ustedes mismos, pueden seguir como están o forjarse un destino que los mantenga con vida y adicionalmente, un rumbo que los haga sentir dignos, que los haga sentir humanos nuevamente y no como alimañas de una alcantarilla.

El guerrero terminó así su corto discurso, los asilados por su parte reanudaron su camino de regreso al interior del búnker. Era obvio que a ninguno de ellos le gustaba su hogar, pero al no tener otro lugar a donde ir y deseando también permanecer ocultos sin ser detectados, se rindieron y aceptaron continuar habitando los húmedos túneles.

Lentamente la cantidad de individuos se redujo a casi nadie, Videl recogió su equipaje y comenzó a distanciarse del sitio que la mantuvo con vida y protegida por años. Gohan quien pretendía iniciar su retorno hacia las distantes montañas Paoz, escuchó como una voz repetía su nombre reiteradas veces hasta detenerse.

– Espera Gohan, espera.

La doctora que atendió sus heridas, corrió hacia él casi sin aliento. La galena agitada trataba de recuperar el oxígeno, en sus manos se hallaba un pedazo de papel algo maltratado. Gohan iba a hablarle cuando ella se le adelantó:

– Antes de irte, debes tener esto–le entregó el documento doblado–es un regalo, una niña pequeña lo dibujó para ti, quiso entregártelo personalmente pero sus padres no se lo permitieron, así que yo lo hago por ella.

Gohan desdobló la hoja descubriendo de inmediato un dibujo, los trazos del bosquejo eran un poco desproporcionados pero comprensibles. La figura de un individuo musculoso era el tema central de aquella creación infantil, unas llamas de color dorado rodeaban al sujeto y sus cabellos tenían el mismo tono.

– Te lo agradezco, y dale las gracias de mi parte…dile que lo guardaré por siempre–el saiyajin habló segundos después de admirar el humilde esbozo, la artista por medio de sus jóvenes ojos lo miró no con miedo ni recelo como lo hacían los adultos, sino, que logró ver más allá de su apariencia exterior revelando la otra faceta que habita en su ser, en cada trazo y línea de la silueta de ese resplandeciente gladiador, estaba marcada la ilusión de un mundo mejor.

– Se lo diré, cuenta con ello–contestó antes de formular una pregunta– ¿adónde irás?

– A casa con mi madre, debo volver...ella me está esperando, lo puedo sentir.

La mujer de bata blanca sonrió, él la observó sin entender.

– Algún día contarán la historia, de un hombre que cayó del cielo y cambió nuestras vidas–le dijo pausadamente la doctora al despedirse de él–algunos dirán que sólo es un cuento de hadas, que no es real…yo sabré que sí.

Gohan buscó una respuesta a dicha afirmación, sin embargo la fémina no se quedó para oírla y se dirigió a la entrada del búnker. Cuando la galena ingresó el pesado bloque de hormigón que fungía como puerta se cerró, oficialmente ambos ya no pertenecían a esa colonia humana bajo el suelo, su supervivencia dependía única y exclusivamente de ellos mismos.

Para el semisaiyajin tal cosa no era algo difícil, desde niño gracias a las duras pruebas de su mentor de color verduzco, aprendió a cómo cuidarse sin la ayuda de nadie. No obstante, el escenario que vislumbraba era diferente para la humana de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Pese a ello, ella no sentía ni un ápice de arrepentimiento y se mentalizó olvidando el pasado para concentrarse en el futuro.

– ¿Qué dirección tomarás? –él preguntó pero no recibió contestación, Videl ya había iniciado su marcha y se encontraba a una larga distancia del refugio.

Él se encogió de hombros, Gohan apetecía salir volando de allí aunque no logró hacerlo. Al mirar como esa señorita se alejaba más y más, sintió la obligación de asegurarse de que estaría bien. Agitó su cabeza un par de ocasiones antes de seguirla, al cabo de unos minutos la encontró junto a la vieja motocicleta que tiempo atrás halló entre los escombros.

– ¿Aún sigues aquí? –Videl le cuestionó al verlo–pensé que ya te habías ido.

– Sí–acotó–te ves muy serena.

– Claro que lo estoy, ahora soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca.

– Bien por ti, dime algo Videl… ¿ya sabes hacía dónde te encaminarás?

– Cuando mi padre vivía, él tenía una cabaña en la Capital del Norte–replicó la hija del campeón asesinado–en un par de oportunidades la usamos como albergue, estaba pensando irme hacia allí, quizás ésta siga en pie…

– ¿Y si ya no existe, Videl?

– Si ese fuera el caso, recorrería lo que queda de la Tierra hasta morir.

Videl fue preparándose para partir bajo la mirada ecuánime de Gohan, él debatía interiormente sobre qué debía hacer. Por un segundo pensó llevarla consigo a casa de Bulma o de su madre, estaba más que seguro que ninguna de ellas dos la rechazaría. A pesar de eso, no sabía si la propia Videl aceptaría irse con él.

Aquella damisela perdió una parte de su ser, ya no sentía miedo ni preocupación alguna. Si moría ahora en ese momento no le importaba, era claro que después de años bajo tierra su personalidad se alteró. La Videl Satán que entró en ese búnker por primera vez, ya no era la misma mujer que salió de allí.

– Gracias.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por haberme contado un poco sobre ti, ahora sé que muchas de las ideas que tuve a lo largo de mi vida no eran tan descabelladas como algunos otros pensaban–aseguró al colocarse frente a frente con el hombre de un brazo–como humana, viví creyendo lo que la sociedad y su lógica me decían, pero tú eres la prueba de que hay mucho más de lo que se ve a primera vista…y te doy las gracias por eso.

La hija de Mr. Satán, dio media vuelta y se subió a su motocicleta estando a punto de alejarse. Trató de encender el motor en reiterados intentos, murmuró un par de soeces insultos al fracasar. Al creer que ese oxidado vehículo no arrancaría, escuchó aliviada como el motor rugía mientras que del escape salía numeroso humo oscuro.

– Adiós Gohan…

– ¡Aguarda, no te vayas! –él la detuvo en el último instante.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– ¿Me permites acompañarte? –sin saber todavía qué estaba haciendo, habló de todas maneras.

– ¿Acompañarme, por qué? –Sorprendida preguntó–creí que deseabas volver con tu familia.

– Sí los extraño, pero me preocupa qué será de ti.

– ¡Por favor! –Exclamó la pelinegra– ¡no soy una chiquilla indefensa que necesita protección!

– No creo eso, simplemente no puedo irme sin saber que estarás bien, eso es todo.

– Te propongo un trato–ella lució esa sonrisa pícara que la caracterizaba– ¿si permito que vengas conmigo me contarás más cosas del ki y los androides?

– De acuerdo, acepto–titubeó levemente al acceder.

– Muy bien, sube rápido.

– ¿Qué suba, no insinúas que monte esa cosa contigo? –Gohan le indagó incrédulo.

– Por supuesto, yo no sé volar como tú–respondió la mujer de cabellos negros–además es mi viaje por lo tanto mis reglas, y ya aceptaste, así que súbete ya.

– Pero…pero.

– ¿Qué sucede, acaso el hombre con súper poderes le tiene miedo a una motocicleta?

– Está bien, ganaste.

Gohan con algo de incomodidad se colocó sobre el asiento de la moto, con su único brazo se aferró a la cintura de la chica. Él no lo notó, pero en el rostro de ella un suave sonrojo se manifestó. Siendo una persona acostumbrada a las batallas a muerte llenas de dolor, el roce cálido de su piel contra la de una mujer lo doblegó de un modo que nunca antes imaginó.

Una vez listos, Videl accionó el acelerador del corcel motorizado dando así por iniciada su travesía en lo que queda del mundo. Los neumáticos de la moto dejaron sus huellas en el polvoriento suelo, la chica de pelo oscuro maniobró ansiosa esquivando los obstáculos que encontraba en su recorrido.

El saiyajin y la humana no aminoraron su avance, ninguno podría pronosticar lo que encontrarían juntos. El horizonte se extendía delante de ellos, había muchos kilómetros por transitar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

Un par de viejas manos que alguna vez demostraron la delicadeza única de una mujer, ahora se refugiaban en el interior de unos gruesos guantes. Esas extremidades sostenían una especie de plano, un bosquejo creado con poco detalle pero que significaba muchísimo para la autora de dicho diagrama.

– Muy pronto Goku, muy pronto todo se arreglará.

Bulma bajó suavemente el papel que observaba con sus ojos, detrás del esquema fue apareciendo el armazón casi concluido de Ávalon. La máquina estaba tomando su peculiar forma ovoide, la estructura era sostenida por cuatro delgadas y firmes patas. Una serie de paneles de acero forjados con la forma adecuada, se unían en el esqueleto del aparato convirtiéndose así en su piel.

Los avances en el vehículo del tiempo iban según lo esperado por la científica, no obstante aún faltaban más meses de laborioso trabajo antes de revelárselo a su hijo. Aprovechando las recurrentes salidas de Trunks para entrenarse, la mujer de cabellos azulados continuó buscando chatarra que fuera de utilidad en el proyecto.

Sus incursiones a la superficie daban frutos, gracias a ellas ya poseía suficientes cables de cobre que serán las venas y arterias de la máquina, las cuales la alimentarán con electricidad al activarse. Del mismo modo, halló otras piezas que complementarán las secciones faltantes como un asiento para la cabina del piloto.

Gracias a la acción simple de una llave de tuercas, fue ajustando cada tornillo que de manera conjunta fijarían los instrumentos en el panel de control. Aseguró la silla del conductor en el piso, una vez finalizada esa tarea instaló el mecanismo que abriría y cerraría una cúpula traslúcida que protegería a Trunks en el momento de activar a Ávalon.

Los segmentos básicos, que conforman el medio de transporte que salta entre las líneas temporales estaban cerca de estar concluidos. Sin embargo, el corazón del artefacto científico, el cual permite que esa maquinaria realizara su milagrosa función seguía sin perfeccionarse. La mujer caminó hacia una mesa cercana, rápidamente retiró una manta que la cubría.

– Eres el primero, de la que supongo que será una larga lista de fracasos–Bulma le comentó a los restos del primer prototipo del dispositivo que permite el viaje en el tiempo–que al final desembocará en el éxito.

En la primera prueba efectuada meses atrás, comprobó definitivamente que la teoría formulada por su padre hace años realmente funciona. No obstante, una cosa era teorizar y otra fabricar. Llevando sus conocimientos sobre física al extremo, ella consiguió manufacturar el mecanismo que ejecuta los saltos temporales pero este se arruinó en el primer ensayo.

Le tomó unos días recolectar otra vez los materiales a usar, reconstruyó el dispositivo desde la parte más minúscula hasta la de mayor complejidad. En un santiamén, trajo a su mente la increíble fuerza de la naturaleza desencadenada por la ciencia que experimentó aquel día. La gravedad no era un juguete, eso lo entendió muy explícitamente al mostrar ésta su poderío.

Cada átomo de su cuerpo fue halado por la atracción gravitacional amplificada, su peso se triplicó como si pesara toneladas más de lo real. Sus huesos crujieron hasta sus límites de ruptura, y cuando todo indicaba que sucumbiría, la singularidad se consumó haciendo algo nunca antes presenciado por un ser humano: un vórtice que Bulma bautizó como agujero negro.

Una de sus manos se acercó al segundo prototipo, a pesar de sus intenciones no lo accionó. Dentro de su cabeza otro tema capturó su atención, como todo viaje éste debía tener un destino. Tal elemento se convertía frustrantemente en un dilema, ya había pensado en ese problema sin hallar el esencial trozo del acertijo que le faltaba.

– ¡Necesito recordarlo, dónde fue exactamente! –Molesta sujetó su cabello tratando de despejar su juicio – ¡cómo es posible que no lo recuerde, yo estuve allí ese día!

La dama se dio la vuelta analizando por trillonésima ocasión, un pizarrón donde estaba dibujado un croquis ordenado cronológicamente, que mostraba los acontecimientos que iniciaron desde la llegada de Freezer a la Tierra hasta la época actual. Bulma de manera claramente deliberada, ya le había contado a Trunks varios de los sucesos ocurridos en esos años.

Esa información tan vital deberá ser suministrada a Goku en el pasado, preparándolo para la aparición de los androides así como del padecimiento que sufrirá en el corazón. Todo esto contemplado en el plan de Bulma, si las cosas salen como ella espera. Sabía la fecha precisa en que aquel villano espacial arribó con su padre, pero no recordaba el sitio en que eso pasó.

– Es mejor ir por partes–se sugirió a sí misma.

Al pensar se acordó de cómo fue desarrollándose ese día, ella siendo joven se encontraba en casa compartiendo la mesa con su familia, Yamcha y un invitado muy inusual: Vegeta. Repentinamente, tanto el saiyajin como su ex novio percibieron dos presencias malignas, las cuales pertenecían a Freezer y a su papá.

Gohan y todos los demás–incluida ella–se desplazaron a una zona semidesértica donde la nave de aquel hombre malvado aterrizó. En ese instante Bulma dirigió sus ojos a un mapa roto y decolorado de la Tierra colgado en la pared, señalando con su dedo índice buscó el área aproximada donde eso sucedió.

– Creo que fue aquí–afirmó apretando su dedo sobre el mapamundi, seguidamente empleó las coordenadas geográficas situando esa posición lo más puntual posible–sector 573 del punto 18220, a esa ubicación debe ir Trunks–Bulma marcó esa región con un bolígrafo rojo.

Aunque la dirección no era concreta, su hijo tenía la capacidad de percibir el ki y al usarlo se guiaría hacia su versión más juvenil del pasado sin problemas. Haciendo más memoria recordó que Goku le comentó muy vagamente, que usó una nave perteneciente a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu para realizar el viaje de regreso a casa.

– Ya sólo falta algo por hacer–regresó la mirada a la máquina a sus espaldas.

Dejando los hechos del ayer a un lado, retomó las herramientas para reiniciar sus trabajos de construcción. Trunks regresaría de su entrenamiento en unas horas hambriento y agotado, cada segundo era primordial. Cuando él retorne no podrá continuar con su proyecto secreto, su muchacho comenzaba a hacerle muchas preguntas cuyas respuestas se volvían más difíciles de encontrar.

– No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

Una fría brisa soplaba sobre las deterioradas ruinas regadas por el camino, la vieja carretera repleta de grietas lentamente iba siendo absorbida por el polvo. A cada lado se encontraban los restos oxidados de antiguos automóviles y demás señales de tránsito, más allá de eso sólo había soledad envuelta en silencio.

Sorpresivamente, aquella afonía fue derrotada por un sonido que esa autopista no escuchaba en años: un motor de motocicleta. Precisamente ésta iba recorriendo las calles sin aminorar su marcha, la conductora mantenía su mirada fija el trayecto que se extendía frente a ella. Videl y su peculiar acompañante, llevaban varias horas viajando encontrándose con el mismo paisaje.

– ¿Sabes hacía dónde vamos? –Gohan le preguntó.

– ¡Habla más fuerte, no te oigo! –exclamó la mujer pelinegra.

– ¿Hacía dónde nos dirigimos, lo sabes? –reiteró su pregunta, esta vez usando un tono de voz mayor.

– No tengo ni la más mínima idea–le respondió Videl.

– ¡Qué! –Expresó el saiyajin– ¿qué clase de viaje es este?

– El que siempre quise hacer, no importa la dirección simplemente deseaba sentir el viento en el rostro–afirmó la señorita.

– Será mejor que nos detengamos.

– ¿Por qué, acaso no tienes sentido de aventura?

– Sabes algo, no te comportas como una mujer ordinaria.

– No soy una mujer ordinaria–aseguró con orgullo.

Era exactamente por esa forma de ser tan impulsiva, que él no se separaba de ella. Perfectamente podría marcharse volando dejándola a su suerte, pero no creía correcto hacerlo. La moto continuó andando por más millas, aunque el paisaje era árido y nada agradable Videl le encontraba cierto encanto, prefería eso que regresar a ese agujero bajo tierra.

La hija del asesinado campeón, observó y comprendió la magnitud de la devastación. Había visto en el pasado sitios destruidos, sin embargo, jamás imaginó que casi todo el planeta estuviera muerto. Los androides arrasaron con aquel mundo dejando muy poco, su corta travesía evidenciaba un hecho innegable:

"_¿Será que ya no hay más personas vivas?_"–pensó Videl, al reflexionar sobre los millones de homicidios realizados en los últimos años.

Por unos segundos sus ojos examinaron el indicador de combustible, éste mostraba que aún tenían suficiente gasolina para recorrer varios días más. No obstante, ella consideró prudente detenerse por ahora parando el consumo del hidrocarburo. Gohan al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se sorprendió, él no esperaba que se detuviera, Videl parecía estar muy decidida en continuar.

La chica de melena negra fue desacelerando, hasta estacionarse a un costado de la vía. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, el anochecer no tardaría en cubrirlos con su espeso velo oscuro. Sus palabras enmudecieron al presenciar un acontecimiento que hacía tanto tiempo no miraba: el atardecer.

– Precioso–susurró, el cielo se colorió a sí mismo con matices naranjas y amarillos dándole la despedida al rey de los astros.

– ¿Dijiste algo Videl?

– Nada, no dije nada–objetó rápidamente–pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana a primera hora seguiremos.

– No me parece un sitio muy seguro, estamos expuestos…los androides podrían vernos.

– ¿Nunca dejas de preocuparte? –Videl ignoró su sugerencia–sólo se vive una vez y no quiero fastidiarme con inquietudes, tienes que despreocuparte un poco y relajarte.

Gohan tomó del suelo unas cuantas ramas secas de varias plantas marchitas, con su poder las encendió logrando hacer una fogata. Los minutos pasaron y la oscuridad finalmente los arropó a ambos, en aquella zona no se podía ver nada más allá de la diminuta hoguera, la penumbra invadió completamente el paraje.

Luego de tantos años la noche recuperó su dominio, ya no había luces artificiales que la relegaran a un lado. Los viajeros se sentaron frente las llamas, mientras permanecían sin decirse nada uno al otro. Videl se acostó cruzando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, arriba de ella las estrellas le ofrecían una vista incomparable.

Ella respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco, con esa sencilla respiración sintió que recuperó una parte de la vida que perdió estando bajo el subsuelo. Entre tanto miraba el bello espectáculo protagonizado por las constelaciones, un rugido resonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Lo siento…–Gohan se disculpó al reírse avergonzado–tengo hambre.

– Sí, ya me di cuenta–Videl comentó en tono sarcástico– ¿cómo alguien puede tener tanto apetito?

– Lo heredé de mi padre, él incluso comía mucho más que yo.

– Tienes que estar bromeando–respondió con escepticismo.

– Digo la verdad, lo juro.

– ¿Tu padre te está esperando en casa? –cuestionó sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

– No–le dijo secamente–él murió cuando era niño.

– Discúlpame, no debí preguntarte.

– Tranquila, no hay problema…–afirmó algo nostálgico–mi mamá le preparaba comida suficiente como para alimentar un batallón de hombres.

– Por lo que escucho, tu madre parece ser una mujer muy devota–le manifestó–yo no creo que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

– Ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte en ocasiones, pero puede ser dulce si lo desea–Gohan habló recordando todas las veces que ella lo regañó a él y a su padre–aunque nunca lo dijo, papá llegaba a tenerme miedo…y más cuando lo amenazaba con dejarlo sin cenar–él rió levemente.

– ¿De qué murió él, si me permites preguntarte?

– Del corazón, falleció de un virus del corazón–contestó sin demora–él repentinamente comenzó a sentirse cansado, sin fuerzas–Gohan recordó en voz alta–lo intentamos todo, pero no ningún medicamento funcionó, una mañana no se levantó, seguía dormido tranquilamente sobre su cama–unas delgadas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos–estando parado frente a él, sentí como su ki se desvanecía hasta morir.

– Sé que es tarde, aún así te doy mis condolencias.

– Gracias…

– Yo sé lo que se siente perder a alguien, mi madre murió cuando era pequeña–ahora fue Videl quien revivió el pasado–mi padre era millonario y repetidamente viajábamos en crucero, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó pero el barco se volcó y la perdí de vista, supongo que el mar le arrebató la vida.

– Lamento escuchar eso–Gohan demostró su pesar.

– Tranquilízate–la chica negó con la cabeza–eso fue hace tanto ya.

– ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

– No recuerdo cuánto tiempo flote en el agua, pero un día escuché a un helicóptero de rescate acercándose–en su mente revivió el estridente sonido de las hélices de la aeronave, su piel volvió a percibir la dura y baja temperatura que el océano compartía con ella, cuando creyó que moriría la ayuda apareció para salvarla–así fue como logré sobrevivir, después de eso nunca más volví a subirme a un navío.

Los dos se percataron que tenían algo en común, habían perdido a familiares muy cercanos siendo aún pequeños. Las circunstancias no fueron las mismas, pese a eso el resultado sí lo fue. Vivieron vidas separadas, presenciaron la devastación global desde perspectivas distintas. Haber caído accidentalmente en aquella ciudad para ser rescatado por esa mujer, ya no resultaba tan accidental como al principio.

– ¿Qué pasó con tu vida después de eso? –cuestionó Gohan.

– Mi madre pensaba educarme como a cualquier otra niña, ya sabes cosas delicadas como el ballet–bufó al referirse a eso–aunque era una mujer, una chiquilla, tales actividades no me interesaban, así que seguí los pasos de mi padre.

– ¿Luchar?

– Sí, él me enseñó lo que sé–puntualizó antes de liberar un extenso bostezo.

– Será mejor que duermas, mañana nos espera más camino por recorrer.

– Tenemos un trato recuérdalo, cuando el sol salga me contarás mucho más sobre ti y los androides–volvió a bostezar cansada–quiero saberlo todo…todo.

Ella se giró sobre sí, situándose frente a las llamas que obedientemente le brindaron su calor. Son Gohan permaneció despierto sin quitarle la mirada de encima, él trató de cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño pero no lo consiguió. No lo entendía, su mente llena de recuerdos de luchas y de muertes, no comprendía porqué ese rostro femenino lo hipnotizaba como lo hacía.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo?

El saiyajin reconocía la belleza con la cual las mujeres son dotadas, no obstante, él jamás había mostrado ni un ápice de interés en una. Entrenamiento, entrenamiento y más entrenamiento, era lo único que sabía hacer, no quedaba espacio en su cabeza para nada más. Pero ahora allí estaba, sentado frente a una hoguera mirando a esa chica dormir.

– Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…

Temeroso y titubeante, se acercó con el mayor cuidado posible. Su única mano se colocó a centímetros de aquellas facciones suaves, el fuego resaltaba cada característica que ella poseía. Una nariz pequeña, cejas delineadas, ojos grandes y labios húmedos. Para ser un hombre que nunca ha besado a una mujer, esa boca se volvía un fruto que con ansias deseaba probar.

Asustado por no saber qué estaba haciendo se echó hacia atrás, ese sentimiento de afecto no se comparaba con el que se le profesa a una madre o un amigo, iba más allá de eso y de cualquier frontera. El saiyajin comenzó a alejarse más de ella, necesitaba espacio para pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

– Espero que logres disculparme, pero me es imposible permanecer cerca de ti.

Gohan despegó hacia la oscuridad del firmamento nocturno, la fogata fue haciéndose diminuta cada vez más al ganar altura hasta desvanecerse. Y fue entonces que estando allí arriba, que el guerrero cubierto de cicatrices y despojado de una de sus manos, entendió esa imprevista atracción que Videl causaba en él: en otros tiempos los humanos sencillamente la llamarían amor.

¿Amor, cómo era posible tal cosa, apenas si la conocía?

Siendo una mezcla de saiyajin y humano, Gohan fue controlado por su lado extraterrestre la mayor parte del tiempo. Su parte terrícola luego de tanto esperar, lo reclamó abrumando su espíritu con deseos e impulsos típicos de la raza humana. Ahora se tornaba más evidente, porqué tenía la necesidad de cuidar de ella.

– ¡Cómo desearía que las condiciones fueran otras!

Son Gohan trató de endurecerse a sí mismo, él no permitiría que su sensatez se nublara ante un capricho causado por el atractivo de una mujer. El hijo de Goku aterrizó de nuevo cerca de la fogata, cumpliría su promesa contándole ciertas cosas sobre los androides y su persona, una vez hecho eso se apartaría de Videl para siempre.

El amanecer llegaría en unas cuantas horas, le esperaba un día agotador siendo lo mejor para él dormir. Sin embargo su preocupación más grande, radicaba en que ella muy pronto despertaría.

* * *

El sol surgió entre las tinieblas, a pesar de eso casi nadie lo admiró como se solía hacer. La temperatura fue elevándose gradualmente, los desiertos iban ganando terreno al absorber con su arena las ruinas de las antiguas grandes ciudades. La Tierra quien fuera una bella flor azul que flotaba en el espacio, pausadamente fue marchitándose.

– ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás allí sin hacer nada?

Una enfurecida mujer rubia habló fuertemente dentro de esa cueva, pero su acompañante masculino no respondió. No sabían su ubicación exacta, sin embargo eso era irrelevante. Ambas creaciones del Doctor Gero se encontraban lejos de todo y a la vez de nada, el viento era el único murmullo que el mundo producía.

– ¡Maldito seas diecisiete, respóndeme de una vez!

El androide continuaba sin gesticular frase alguna, sólo yacía sentado sobre una roca mirando el suelo bajo sus pies. Su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro ocultándolo, había permanecido en esa misma posición por días produciendo un gran descontento en su impulsiva hermana. Dieciocho no resistió más, lo haría hablar aunque fuese por la fuerza.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo dieciocho, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestra última pelea? –él detuvo su silencio.

– Más de dos meses… ¿pero y eso qué?

– ¡Y eso qué, y eso qué! –Exclamó el androide– ¡fuimos hechos para combatir, generando así miedo en los humanos, demostrándoles que sus asquerosas vidas no significan nada!

– Sigo sin comprender–ella le contestó–en el pasado, pasamos meses sin luchar regresando después a la batalla, era una costumbre que solíamos disfrutar.

– Con la diferencia que ahora no queda nadie con quien pelear, hemos perdido nuestra esencia, sólo nos queda buscarnos un nuevo propósito–su hermana no dijo nada.

Fueron concedidos con el objetivo de ser armas de venganza, pero al hombre que debían asesinar ya había muerto. Su misión principal no fue cumplida, ese suceso los dejó marcados si bien no lo reconocían abiertamente. El androide con pañuelo naranja se sentía vacío, debajo de toda esa crueldad y maldad creía que le faltaba algo, él también tenía sus propias metas y aspiraciones.

Diecisiete estaba harto de ser visto sólo como una herramienta, como una máquina de matar, quería ser un fin y no un medio. Si bien la idea de conquistar la Tierra en un principio le pareció absurda, en ese instante la veía desde otro ángulo. Le encantaba causar miedo en los terrícolas, proseguiría haciéndolo aunque con un método que no había empleado antes: la opresión.

– ¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos? –la rubia reanudó sus alegatos.

– Gohan y los demás han muerto, podemos hacer lo que queramos–aseguró diecisiete– ¿por qué seguir atrapados en la misma rutina?

– ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?

– ¡Abre los ojos dieciocho! –Él la tomó por sus hombros– ¿no estás cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo año tras año?

En una época que nunca regresará fueron seres humanos, la transformación que sufrieron no sólo alteró sus cuerpos dándoles habilidades fuera de cualquier límite. Sus mentes también fueron cambiadas, los pensamientos benignos que alguna vez tuvieron hoy en día estaban desaparecidos. En sus cabezas únicamente quedó esa enfermiza sed de sangre y devastación que hoy en día los continúa dominando.

– ¿Adónde vas? –para ella, diecisiete actuaba extraño.

– Buscaré en cada rincón de este planeta muerto, los humanos están en alguna parte escondiéndose de nosotros como las alimañas que son–el hombre cibernético liberó una pizca de su energía, agrietando las paredes rocosas de la gruta–el juego de destruir ciudades ya me aburrió, quiero hacer algo diferente.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente?

– ¿Por qué exterminar a los humanos cuando podemos usarlos a nuestro antojo? –Le indagó a su hermana–piénsalo, tú y yo como los nuevos amos de esta tierra, los terrícolas son estúpidos y temerosos por naturaleza, los dominaremos con mano firme para que cumplan lo que se les ordene.

– ¿Esclavos?

– Correcto, ya basta de destruirlo todo, moldearemos este mundo a nuestra imagen–el androide después de tantos años dejó a un lado las viejas directrices de su creador, por primera vez pensaba para sí mismo sin concentrarse exclusivamente en la diversión a costa de un genocidio mundial–ya no tienen a nadie que los defienda, el camino está despejado.

Destruyeron la civilización humana hasta llegar a sus cimientos, era la oportunidad idónea de forjar un orden nuevo. No tenía sentido reducir ese planeta a cenizas, era mejor tomar lo que queda de él para reclamarlo como suyo. Los seres humanos elegirían entre servirles o ser libres, pero no ambas opciones.

La humanidad fue dominadora de los demás seres vivos por milenios, era el turno de la humanidad ser dominada del mismo modo.

* * *

La intensa luz solar atravesaba sus párpados, tal molestia la sacó abruptamente de su sueño. Videl pestañeó un par de veces al sentarse sobre el suelo, la fogata hacía horas que se apagó dejando únicamente un rastro de cenizas en su haber. La motocicleta seguía en su sitio, su pequeño equipaje también aunque algo faltaba.

– ¿Dónde estás? –se preguntó al no ver a Gohan.

Se posó sobre sus pies de nuevo recogiendo sus maletas, antes de sacudir el abundante polvo que cubría su cuerpo y cabello. Al estar más despierta comprendió velozmente la situación, Gohan se marchó mientras dormía abandonándola en esa antigua carretera. La cual imitaba su vida en un aspecto, no iba a ninguna parte.

– ¡Eres un cobarde, un mentiroso!

Ella rápidamente giró dando una vuelta completa, mirando el paisaje desolado que la acompañaba.

– ¡Bien hazlo, vete! –Gritó la humana– ¡no me interesa saber nada de ti, olvídate de mí, quiero estar sola!

No entendía porqué le enfurecía tanto que Gohan no estuviera, eso era precisamente lo que deseaba al principio de su viaje: soledad. Atravesó incontables momentos difíciles sin él, ni siquiera sabía que existía, ella no lo necesitaba en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Qué tonta fui, me ilusioné como una niña! –Exclamó para luego susurrar– ¡y yo que comenzaba a disfrutar esto!

Un tornado de polvo la rodeó repentinamente dificultándole la visión, el piso debajo de ella siendo frágil se agrietó por la fuerza de una voz. Entre tanta arena observó una silueta en la lejanía, la figura de un individuo desconocido que la asombró con sólo notar su presencia. Por más que lo negara, aún quedaban misterios en el mundo que valían la pena descubrir.

Y el más grande enigma de su vida, se hallaba justo frente a sus ojos.

**Fin Capítulo ****Veintiuno**

Hola, al escribir me pregunté por qué ver a los androides como seres que únicamente se dedican a destruir y matar. Sé que esa es la visión tradicional que nos da el anime, pero pensándolo con detenimiento llegué a una conclusión. Resulta cansado y predecible que ellos sólo devasten ciudades, y me pregunto: de seguir así qué harán luego de eso cuando ya no quede nada.

Ambos son seres superdotados, por qué no utilizan esas habilidades para sus propios beneficios aunque éstos sean malvados. Lo reconozco, la dominación mundial ya es una idea repetida y trillada, los villanos estereotipados siempre lo hacen. Pero piénsenlo, si ellos llegan a aniquilar a los humanos, qué se suponen que hagan después.

No pretendo cambiar la personalidad de los androides, sencillamente digo que los dos pueden tener objetivos más grandes que continuar encerrados en esa vida tan monótona. Con lo crueles que son, no me cuesta trabajo imaginarlos torturando a una raza humana esclavizada. Haciendo que los seres humanos estén atrapados en un infierno, del cual la muerte ya no será una vía de escape.

Discúlpeme por no haber cumplido con lo dije antes, sé que aseguré que los episodios tendrían determinada longitud de la cual este carece. En los últimos días varios deberes me reclaman, espero su comprensión. Antes de marcharme quiero darles las gracias a: Elestir, Una Lectora, My2 y a Makenshi Kirito por sus observaciones en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	22. Capítulo 22

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 22**

Era una llanura fría recubierta con un leve manto de césped, unos cuantos animales pastaban sin ser conscientes de las circunstancias que arrinconaron a la humanidad. Precisamente, un ser humano caminaba entre esa hierba cargando sobre sus hombros un par de cubetas. Aquel hombre algo avejentado, se aproximó a un viejo pozo que sobresalía del suelo rocoso.

– Debe quedar algo, por lo menos un poco.

El sol resplandecía directamente sin ningún obstáculo, las escasas nubes aisladas solamente adornaban el cielo azulado sin atreverse a bloquear al astro brillante. El terrícola se quitó momentáneamente el improvisado sombrero de paja que portaba, con su antebrazo retiró el sudor que recorría su frente antes de darle un vistazo al agujero.

La lluvia se ausentó en esa región desde hacía un año, el agua era un líquido que sólo continuaba existiendo en la memoria. El pasto crecía cada vez más lento al punto de casi no hacerlo, al morir éste se llevaba consigo a los seres vivos que lo utilizaban como fuente de alimento que a su vez, provocaban la muerte de la diminuta población que allí se asentó.

Era tal el nivel de desesperación por un vaso con algo de beber, que muchos aunque sonara ridículo y hasta inútil, tomaban las abundantes rocas del suelo para tratar de exprimirlas como si éstas les brindaran la bebida que tanto buscan. De continuar la situación así, los humanos terminarían atacándose unos a otros por una ínfima gota de rocío.

– ¡Por favor Kamisama, por favor! –rezó el anciano, al descender con una cuerda un recipiente en lo profundo del hoyo.

La humanidad se olvidó de sus creencias religiosas, por se sentían abandonados por éstas. En estos trece años, las plegarias se incrementaron al mismo ritmo que los fallecidos a manos de los androides. La soga se deslizó entre sus dedos al continuar su camino, a primera vista no se alcanzaba a ver si había o no agua en el pozo.

Pasaron tres minutos cuando aquel pobre hombre escuchó un chapoteo, se congeló en ese instante abriendo su boca incrédulo. Al asir el cable se percató de la diferencia en el peso del bote, prontamente comenzó a subir la correa elevándola triunfalmente al terminar su labor.

– ¡Agua, agua…es agua!

Cuando sostuvo con ambas extremidades el tarro, vio como una lágrima proveniente de él cayó sobre el líquido allí contenido. Su reflejo en la delgada superficie se distorsionó, nunca antes experimentó una alegría tan inmensa al contemplar lo que antes salía mundanamente de un grifo abierto. Hipnotizado, sumergió sus manos llenándolas hasta el tope.

Ese fluido que normalmente es translúcido, no lo estaba para nada. Pese a eso, él no dudó en ingerir grandes tragos de éste sintiendo como refrescaba su seca boca. Fueron momentos de gloria, la muerte y la agonía generada por las creaciones infernales de Gero desaparecieron de su cabeza.

Con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, se dispuso a sacar más de ese brebaje dador de vida cuánto antes. Sin darse cuenta, dos pares de pies se posaron en el pasto marchito a sus espaldas. Un ruido lo sacó de su éxtasis, giró su cuerpo viendo a quienes estaban parados junto a él. La cubeta en sus manos cayó lentamente impactándose contra el piso, el agua que tanto amó se derramó siendo absorbida por la tierra.

– Hola…

Anteriormente, él jamás vio directamente a los androides. Sabía quienes eran por las imágenes de la televisión y la prensa escrita al comienzo del holocausto, el destino ahora se burlaba cruelmente de ese desdichado terrícola: primero le regala esperanza para luego arrebatársela sin la más mínima demostración de compasión.

– Te lo dije dieciocho, aún quedan gusanos sólo debíamos buscarlos.

– Así parece, y qué piensas hacer con él.

– Observa.

El androide catalogado con el número diecisiete caminó hacia el humano, éste pensando que sería enviado al otro mundo únicamente aguardó por su deceso. El sujeto cibernético demostrando una calma no propia de él, apresó al infortunado terrícola pero a diferencia del pasado la sangre no fue derramada.

– Escúchame, sé que hay más humanos vivos que están escondidos por aquí–diecisiete le habló pausadamente, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba más presión en su agarre–llévanos con ellos, de inmediato.

– Sí…sí.

El trío avanzó siendo guiado por el asustado hombre, el cual a pesar de estar invadido por el terror no entendía porqué continuaba vivo. En ese mismo momento, una mujer dormida yacía cómodamente sin molestarle la dureza del suelo que la sostenía. Aquel descanso tan necesario, finalizó cuando ella retornó a la dimensión de la noción.

Sus ojos miraban el ambiente asimilando la realidad y recordando como era, siendo niña gracias a la riqueza de su familia, ella se dio el lujo de viajar por el mundo conociéndolo íntimamente. Visitó grandes ciudades adornadas con las luces de los edificios, conoció las playas de las islas del sur, de joven vivió en un planeta rebosante de vida.

Hoy en día, todo aquello se redujo a casi cenizas. Sin embargo, el orbe moribundo llamado Tierra mantenía secretos que debían ser revelados. Videl despertó encontrándose sola, su inusual acompañante había desaparecido haciéndola creer que la abandonó en ese lugar. Enfurecida la humana gritó y refunfuñó al sentirse traicionada, el viaje épico que inició hacía pocas horas parecía haber terminado.

– ¡Qué tonta fui, me ilusioné como una niña! –Expresó para inmediatamente murmurar– ¡y yo que comenzaba a disfrutar esto!

El viento comenzó a soplar, al principio con lentitud ganando progresivamente más fuerza, la arena suavemente fue cubriendo sus botas al ser llevada por la brisa. Varios metros delante de ella, un torbellino de polvo giraba rápidamente alrededor de una silueta. La agudeza visual de Videl se enfocó en ese sitio, robándole el aliento por un instante.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Una voz potente resonó agrietando el piso bajo sus pies, la abundante arenisca se filtró dentro de sus párpados haciéndole perder su visión temporalmente. El tornado se apagó tan velozmente como apareció, devolviéndole la quietud al entorno circundante. La chica aún frotaba sus globos oculares con molestia, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

– Discúlpame, no quise lastimarte.

Videl proseguía con sus acciones, las cuales se detuvieron al escuchar esas palabras. Ahí estaba él, ese hombre que ampliamente demostró no ser ordinario en ninguno de sus aspectos. No obstante algo cambió en ese individuo, la pelinegra no lo notó en ese momento pero Gohan al estar a su lado se veía intimidado.

– ¿Qué diablos hacías? –la señorita recuperó la elocuencia, quedando muy marcada por su tono molesto.

– Necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, así que expulsé una parte de mi poder–Gohan casi susurrante reiteró sus disculpas–de verdad perdóname.

– Por un segundo creí que me habías dejado sola, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

– Quizás deberías comer algo–él trato de desviar el tema–nos espera un amplio trecho.

– No hay tiempo que perder, continuemos.

Videl recogió sus maletas del suelo preparándose para partir, Gohan silentemente caminó detrás de ella sin atreverse a verla. La chica de largo cabello azabache montó su potro mecanizado, encendió el motor que rugió alimentado con combustible dispuesto a retomar su travesía. La damisela esperó hasta voltearse levemente, el saiyajin aún no se subía a la motocicleta.

– ¿Qué te pasa, qué sucede? –la humana sin entender su actitud tan extraña le cuestionó.

– Nada, no es nada.

– ¡Entonces muévete, ven acá y sube!

El maestro de Trunks se colocó donde ella le demandó, y sin aguardar más la hija del campeón asesinado aceleró dejando las huellas de los neumáticos delineadas en el asfalto. Gohan se percató del humor enfadado de Videl, ese viaje no sólo tenía un destino físico al cual llegar, sino también, se trataba de un éxodo consignado a conocerse ellos mismos.

* * *

Una silueta veloz saltaba de un punto a otro sin frenarse, pasaba sobre las grandes rocas de aquella zona montañosa sin tener ningún problema. Repentinamente el joven hijo de Vegeta brincó alto en el cielo, difuminando su figura contra los rayos del sol. Sus pies se hundieron en el suelo deteniéndose de golpe, él percibió no muy lejos varias presencias de energía.

Trunks con cautela se mantuvo oculto de ellos, el descendiente del príncipe de su raza llevaba casi una semana fuera de casa entrenándose y preparándose para una pelea que no sabe cuándo será. Su madre como cualquier otra se preocupaba por sus largas ausencias, sin embargo al entender que no podría detenerlo ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Él miró la palma de una de sus manos al recordar, revivió la sensación que sus nervios percibieron al ser poseídos por una fuerza originada en su interior. Sin duda era su ki, pero éste estaba potenciado por algo más que no lograba definir. Únicamente comprendía que el enojo causado por su impotencia, unida a la muerte de tantos lo enfureció hasta casi cegarlo.

Dentro de su corazón no había vacilaciones, aquel poder heredado por su padre era el mítico súper saiyajin que dormía en él. En numerosas ocasiones observó como Gohan se transformaba de tal manera, su maestro le aseguró que algún día ese poderío le permitirá emplearlo para defender a los pocos que aún sobreviven.

Y justamente al pensar en los sobrevivientes que se niegan a morir, Trunks se concentró en los ki que detectó a pocos metros de él. Eran seres humanos, sin cuestionamiento alguno, pese a ello no dejó de ocultarse evitando así un contacto directo. Pronto escuchó unas cuantas voces aproximándose, eran de niños.

– ¡Vengan por aquí!

– ¡Allí hay más!

Era un bosque pequeño, un riachuelo con una corriente suave lo cortaba en dos partes. El guerrero cargando su espada sobre su espalda, ojeó desde la cima de un árbol a los infantes corriendo entre la maleza. Esa era la primera vez en su vida, que Trunks se topaba con personas cercabas a su edad.

– _Nunca olvides que por ellos luchamos, por ellos entrenamos y por ellos aceptamos el peso que cargamos, hacemos lo que hacemos por ellos_–las palabras pronuncias por Gohan para él, se manifestaron en su memoria sin esperarlas.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, sólo socializó con su madre, Gohan y los restantes amigos de ambos. Irónicamente, estaba transitando por la misma senda que su maestro tomó. Su niñez no fue nada común, creció en una ciudad reducida a polvo sobreviviendo a la falta de víveres, sobre todo a los androides.

– ¡Miren, allá están!

Los ojos del muchacho de cabellos lilas giraron a un costado, esos pequeños se detuvieron frente a un arbusto repleto de diminutos frutos. Trunks agudizó su mirada reconociendo dicho alimento, en un santiamén recordó cuando años atrás, él estuvo a punto de consumir aquellas bayas que se formaban en los matorrales.

– _¡No Trunks, escupe eso ahora!_ –un alarmado Gohan le gritó.

– _¿Por qué?_ –respondió el chico con la boca llena.

Mientras descansaban de entrenar, el primogénito de Bulma encontró una especie de frutas entre la espesura. Hambriento y curioso las introdujo en su boca, tenían un sabor ligeramente ácido pero aún así le agradó. El hijo de Goku gracias a sus horas de lectura las reconoció, ese fruto de color rojizo era altamente tóxico.

– _¡Son venenosas Trunks, escúpelas!_

Esa advertencia asustó al muchacho ocasionando que casi se las tragara, Gohan lo sujetó presionando el abdomen del niño con sus manos haciéndolo expulsar esas bayas contaminadas. Ya más tranquilo, el joven saiyajin respiró mirando a Gohan con una expresión de gratitud. Ese día pasó como uno más, hasta recordarlo en este momento.

– Si comen eso, morirán intoxicados…

Él no quería ser descubierto, sin embargo, el deseo de hacer algo lo impulsó a reaccionar. Uno de los niños estaba a punto de comer, actuando rápido Trunks con su ki creó una corriente de viento potente que tiró al suelo a los chiquillos. Ellos sin comprender que pasó, huyeron de allí aterrorizados y desconcertados.

Con la mirada clavada en esos humanos de corta estatura, el retoño de Vegeta los siguió manteniéndose encubierto en todo momento. La lógica le decía que si había infantes, también tenían que existir adultos a su lado. Su razonamiento fue sustentado al aptar más presencias energéticas, eran terrícolas, se trataba de un grupo de un tamaño reducido.

– Lo sabía–Trunks masculló.

El guerrero adolescente se quedó allí observándolos, para alguien que no conoció las comodidades del mundo civilizado, él consideraba como crueles las condiciones de vida de esos individuos. Trunks se dio cuenta que su futura confrontación no terminaría al eliminar a los androides, habría demasiadas heridas que sanar.

Cientos de ciudades que se deberán reconstruir, el gobierno sin duda tendrá que ser restablecido, pero aún más importante, los humanos que sigan vivos, necesitarán un hogar a donde ir. Y qué hay de las provisiones, de dónde obtendrían los suficientes alimentos para saciar el apetito de tantos hambrientos.

Quién tomaría la responsabilidad de ayudar a todo el planeta, Trunks supo que el peso caería sobre él. Su primer paso hacía esa reconstrucción no sería levantar nuevos poblados, sino, mostrándoles a los humanos mismos lo que es tener humanidad. En un pestañeó se desvaneció sin haber sido notado, recorrió los terrenos cercanos de un sitio a otro.

Las horas pasaron, los pocos terrícolas que se refugiaban allí huyendo de la devastación fueron vencidos por el agotamiento. De continuar así, morirían por inanición en pocos días, la extinción se asomaba como el único final para la raza humana. Los sonidos de un nuevo amanecer resonaron en sus tímpanos, y un aroma que no era percibido por ellos en largo tiempo los alertó.

– ¿De dónde salió todo esa comida?

En el centro del sencillo campamento, una fogata ardía tranquila mientras que con su calor cocinaba la carne de un cerdo sostenido por un conjunto de ramas. Algunos vegetales y hongos complementaban el inesperado regalo, nadie tenía la más remota idea de cómo habían aparecido tales cosas, sin embargo lo agradecían verdaderamente.

Aquel festín no duró en ser consumido, realmente requerían llenar sus estómagos. Sin hacerse cuantiosas preguntas, una niña masticaba fuertemente el trozo de carne que degustaba. Su familia debió huir de la urbe que habitaban, temiendo ser asesinados por los hermanos demoniacos. Soportaron semanas con escasos comestibles, viajando por kilómetros escapando de cualquier lugar densamente habitado.

– ¡Suéltala, es mía!

Dos chicos se disputaban por la última patata asada sobre el fuego, esa discusión a pesar de ser minúscula demostraba la naturaleza agresiva que latía en los terrestres. El caos los dividía, poniéndolos uno contra el otro. Viendo todo eso, Trunks desde una distancia segura se sintió regocijado por su contribución, esa era la primera de muchas.

Al mirar a sus amigos discutir, la chiquilla se volteó hacia un costado descubriendo lo que le pareció ser un hombre. Sus infantiles ojos dudaron, no era normal ver a alguien en la cima de un altísimo árbol. Trunks de inmediato se percató, moviéndose apresurado salió disparado alejándose entre las nubes.

– Gracias…

Si bien a su edad es común imaginar cosas, esa pequeña presentía que ese ángel–como lo nombró–los cuidaba en silencio. El patrón de esa comunidad de sobrevivientes se repetía en los rincones de la Tierra, personas agrupadas en pocas cantidades que se apoyaban entre sí. Sin saberlo, un chico que aún no llega a la adultez se comprometió a protegerlos a todos ellos.

* * *

– _Pienso acompañarte, no sé adónde planeas irte pero no te dejaré sola_.

– _No, Shapner escúchame…_

– _Allí afuera sólo hay peligros, están los androides y quién sabe que cosas más…_

– _¡No, quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta…no necesito que me acompañes!_

– _¡Él te llenó la cabeza con locuras!_ –El rubio apuntó a Gohan con su mano–_la Videl que conozco no se haría esto._

– _Él no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, si me voy lo hago por voluntad propia_–respondió al librarse de su enganche–_gradezco tu preocupación pero eso no me cambiará de parecer, me iré y nada me detendrá_.

– _¿Por qué, acaso yo soy el culpable de esto?_ –Debatió sin saber qué argüir–_por más que intento comprender no lo consigo._

– _No lo has entendido aún Shapner_–aseveró la chica–_mis acciones no son originadas por ti ni por nadie más, lo hago por mí._

– _Pero, pero._

– _¡Ya basta, ya no sigas!... ¡se acabó la plática!_ –ella lo expulsó apartándolo.

Shapner reprimió el deseo de gritar y maldecir en voz alta, pero una parte de esa furia se liberó al patear varias de sus pertenencias hasta desahogarse sutilmente. Sólo había pasado una semana, pero para él fue una eternidad. Frustrado se sentó en su cama tomándose del rostro fuertemente, actuaba igual que un niño que hacía un berrinche por no tener lo que quiere.

En su memoria no sólo regresaron las palabras que se dijeron antes de su partida, sino adicionalmente, recordó como se veía al marcharse. Un simple cambio de peinado le daba una lección, solamente debía prestar más atención a su verdadero significado. Desde que conoció a Videl siendo una niña, ella demostró no ser adepta a ciertas cosas.

Por ejemplo: nunca le gustó lucir su físico al adornarse con maquillaje, tampoco le interesaba arreglarse de tal forma que provocara atracción en un chico en particular. Sin embargo, cuando ella modificó su tradicional estilo de coletas demostró que dejó eso atrás, que ya era pasado, algo nuevo debía llegar a su vida.

– Quizás yo también debería cambiar…

Videl Satán fue amor a primera vista, desde que era un muchacho creyó ingenuamente que esa señorita sería su novia, inclusive más. Por años trató de ganarse su interés, no obstante nada de lo que él hacía lo conseguía. Con el pasar del tiempo, sus intentos decayeron sin perder la esperanza de estar juntos.

La mujer de sus sueños había madurado, al peinarse de una forma nueva esa premisa quedó demostrada. Él por el contrario, estaba estancado en la idea de compartir un romance verdadero y profundo. Ella no correspondió a sus sentimientos, era insano para su juicio continuar añorándola con tanto ahínco.

Fue su máxima fantasía, y era el momento de superar esa ilusión. Ya no amargaría su existencia pensando en la damisela que lo rechazó, seguiría su camino manifestando al igual que ella, que ya creció mentalmente convirtiéndose en un adulto. Ya mucho más tranquilo, el enojo que le recorría las venas se desvaneció.

Salió de su módico domicilio recorriendo en silencio aquellos túneles, sabía dónde terminaba cada camino sin importar cuál tomara. Al encontrarse allí se congeló, los demás refugiados caminaban pasándole a un lado en una dirección u otra. Dentro de su cabeza una idea nació, luego de tanta reflexión comprendió lo que Videl constantemente le afirmaba.

Qué sentido tenía seguir con vida, si continuaba ahí bajo tierra día tras día. Eso no es vivir, es sencillamente una prisión que ellos mismos se impusieron, todos parecían aceptar ahogando sus propias quejas. La hija de Mr. Satán gritó su sentir, una sensación que él ya reconocía como suya. Pero las inquietudes no terminaban ahí, Gohan también causó revuelo en los sobrevivientes.

Al principio cuando sobrevivieron al ataque de su ciudad, eran personas heridas, asustadas y muy desorganizadas que no terminaban de asimilar la desgracia que cayó sobre sus hombros. El tiempo se encargó de crear líderes que establecieron sus leyes, reglas que se cumplían a cabalidad preservando así a la comunidad de residentes en el búnker.

Nadie se opuso a tales normas durante los primeros años de sobrevivencia, pensaban que si las respetaban su vida no estaría en peligro. Sin embargo aquel grupo gradualmente fue llenando sus manos más y más sin control, convirtiéndose en un régimen autoritario que no tenía resistencia alguna, dominaban a placer.

– _Qué nadie los doblegue, no se arrodillen ante los que desean aprovecharse de sus carencias_–Shapner trajo a su memoria las palabras de Gohan–_los únicos que tienen el control de sus vidas son ustedes mismos, pueden seguir como están o forjarse un destino que los mantenga con vida y adicionalmente, un rumbo que los haga sentir dignos, que los haga sentir humanos nuevamente y no como alimañas de una alcantarilla_.

En los rostros de los hombres y mujeres que convivían con él, Shapner notó el descontento que crecía en cada uno aunque no lo daban a conocer directamente. Videl estaba en lo cierto, al permanecer en ese sitio eran esclavos de sus miedos, de sus malos recuerdos, de sus preocupaciones, y sobre todo de sí mismos.

Habían perdido lo que los hacía ser miembros de la humanidad.

– ¡No puede ser verdad!

– Créeme, no te estoy mintiendo–un par de sujetos pasaron a su costado corriendo, sin comprender observó cuidadosamente viéndolos a ambos perderse en la lejanía.

El joven rubio siguió mirando atestiguando así, como los ánimos se caldeaban más delante de su posición, varios gritos se intensificaban en lo profundo de las paredes de piedra de la antigua estación del metro. Dejó de estar petrificado y recuperó su capacidad de movimiento, corrió hacia el origen de las exclamaciones topándose con un caos propio de un mundo post apocalíptico.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Shapner preguntó sin recibir contestación.

La habitación que fungía como despensa del refugio, me encontraba bajo el asedio de varias personas exigiendo algo que llevar a sus estómagos. Los encargados de los alimentos respondían con una frase que se repetía hasta el cansancio: ya no queda nada. La reacción de los sobrevivientes fue de incredulidad, pasando a ser una muestra de la violencia que vive dentro de los humanos.

– ¿Cómo que ya no hay nada de comida?

– ¿Por qué no lo informaron antes?

Era conocido por todos, que cada cierto tiempo varios voluntarios inspeccionaban los poblados cercanos buscando suministros. Por años esa rutina los mantuvo vivos, pero como resultado de la inesperada visita de Gohan, el estilo de vida que poseían se cortó totalmente. Le prestaron más interés al desconocido hombre, que a buscar más fuentes de alimento.

– ¡Deténganse, mantengan la calma!

Los refugiados no pudieron contenerse, se lanzaron unos contra otros disputándose por las migajas que quedaban. Ya no eran integrantes de una sociedad, ahora se enfrentarían sin importarles lo que le sucedan a sus semejantes. El gentío se enfrascó en un intercambio de insultos, puñetazos y amenazas.

– Tenías razón Videl, siempre la tuviste…era inevitable–murmuró Shapner, el búnker se convertía en un manicomio subterráneo–nos volvimos animales, matándonos por el último trozo de pan.

– ¡Hey Shapner, Shapner! –una voz femenina ganó su atención entre la conmoción.

– ¡Ireza!

El muchacho de cabellera dorada atravesó a la turba descontrolaba mientras se golpeaban, la delgada chica trataba de esquivar las manifestaciones de frenesí que se multiplicaban a su alrededor. La noticia de la escasez de víveres se dispersó por los túneles, los restantes residentes no evitaron correr invadidos por el pánico.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –ella le preguntó al estar junto a él.

– Haremos lo que Videl nos dijo pero que no quisimos escucharla, nos marcharemos de aquí.

– ¿Pero qué dices, no hay lugar adónde ir? –cuestionó al mirarle a los ojos.

– Lo sé, aún así debemos hacerlo–controlado por una emoción innombrable y nueva para Shapner, al responder tomó la mano de la mujer, compartiendo por unos segundos un vínculo que superaba la amistad.

El concejo no tardó en enterarse, no obstante ni un gramo de la autoridad que poseían servía para nada. Los ancianos contemplaron como la estructura que forjaron, se desmoronaba al igual que un castillo de naipes que se precipitaba al suelo de manera irremediable. Las explicaciones para tales acontecimientos no se hicieron esperar, todas convergían en culpar al sujeto caído del cielo ahora ausente.

Los androides no estaban presentes, sin embargo de estarlo no había duda de que disfrutarían ver a esos humanos retorciéndose de agonía por causa de sus acciones. La histeria colectiva perduró hasta que se sofocó, no porque la paz los tranquilizara, sino, puesto que luego de horas de agredirse terminaron tendidos en el suelo sin fuerzas.

Al caer la noche, el silencio se apoderó de los corredores bajo el subsuelo. Shapner veía dormir a su camarada rubia al mismo tiempo que él pensaba, Videl se marchó creyendo que era lo correcto, si bien le enfureció al inicio actualmente le daba la razón. Él e Ireza querían irse, no intentarían seguir sus pasos, de igual forma, buscarían su propia libertad…a su manera.

Estaba muy claro para Shapner, nunca más la volvería a ver, quizás, era lo mejor.

* * *

Soledad y mudez, eran lo único que había kilómetro a kilómetro. Recorrieron cientos de millas en una semana, siendo sólo ellos dos sobre el pavimento. Esa carretera se volvía infinita, parecía que no nunca llegarían a ningún lugar. El indicador de combustible señalaba medio tanque, ella sospechaba que fracasaría en su intento de encontrar la cabaña de su padre.

Las nubes por primera vez en días se oscurecían, quizás la lluvia quería venir a saludarlos. Videl dejó de vislumbrar el cielo y miró de reojo al espejo retrovisor, notando el rostro estoico de su acompañante. Aquella apatía que él mostraba comenzaba a cansarla, el viaje estaba perdiendo la esencia que lo hacía divertido.

Él le prometió muchas respuestas, las cuales no salían de sus labios. Su actitud también cambió, se comportaba extraño, como si su presencia le incomodara. La mujer se hartó, progresivamente fue disminuyendo la velocidad de la motocicleta hasta finalmente detenerse. Gohan aún sin gesticular sonido alguno, simplemente la observó.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? –la hija de Mr. Satán le cuestionó malhumorada.

– ¿Qué? –regresó la pregunta inseguramente–no te escuché, me distraje.

– ¡Lo ves, a eso me refiero! –airadamente afirmó–últimamente te veo pensativo, ni siquiera me has vuelto a dirigir la palabra en días.

– Lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

– Precisamente–replicó–dime qué te ocurre.

Videl se paró frente a él colocando sus muñecas en su cintura, aquella pose le recordó de inmediato a su madre cuando ésta solía reprenderlo siendo niño. Otra vez se encontraba con esa comparación, esa señorita se semejaba más y más a Milk sin que pudiera seguir negando tal hecho.

– Si recuerdo bien, prometiste hablarme de ti, si te dejaba acompañarme–Videl volvió a decir–pero aún sigo esperando.

Los acontecimientos estaban cambiando muy rápido para él, pasó de solamente pensar en su próxima pelea a estar al lado de una chica, no una joven cualquiera, sino, de una que físicamente comenzaba a gustarle. Ese interés por las personas del sexo opuesto generalmente se da en la adolescencia, sin embargo él hasta ahora sufre esa atracción. Y eso era algo, para lo que nunca se entrenó.

"_¡Si tan sólo Yamcha estuviera con vida, él sabía todo lo necesario sobre las mujeres!_" –pensó el saiyajin, al mirar tímidamente a la muchacha delante de sus ojos.

– Continúo aguardando…

– ¿Qué quieres saber? –respondió tratando de despejar su mente.

– ¡Por dónde empiezo! –Expresó para sí misma–me habías dicho que ese tal Doctor Gero, creó a los androides para vengarse de tu padre por arruinar sus planes.

– Correcto.

– ¿Qué planes eran esos?

– ¿Escuchaste alguna vez de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja?

– Había oído ese nombre, pero no sé con exactitud qué era.

– Hace años, décadas, este ejército de mercenarios quiso apoderarse de las esferas del dragón…

– Las que conceden cualquier deseo.

– Sí, esas–Gohan le confirmó–a pesar de ser un niño, mi padre se las arregló para derrotar él solo a toda esa milicia, produciendo así el odio que motivó a Gero a construir a los androides.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible algo así?

– Ya te lo había dicho, el ki…

– Aún me cuesta trabajo creer lo que dices–Videl conversó deteniéndolo a él–esa cosa que llamas ki es impresionante, sin embargo que un niño hiciera tal hazaña suena sobrehumano.

– Estás en lo cierto, él era más que un simple terrícola.

– ¿A qué te refieres con terrícola? –Le cuestionó la mujer de cabellos negros, formando en su rostro una expresión de duda– ¿no insinúas que él era un…?

– ¿Un qué, Videl? –la interrumpió– ¿un extraterrestre acaso?

– De eso hablo–ella le dijo con incredulidad– ¡alienígenas, androides, científicos locos, poderes sobrenaturales, dragones mágicos! –Enumeró velozmente– ¡es demasiado para ser real!

– El universo está lleno de sorpresas que jamás creerías.

– ¡Lo dices en serio, tu papá era un extraterrestre! –la chica exclamó con suspicacia, esa conversación estaba tocando temas que no esperaba.

– Un saiyajin para ser más exacto, él vino a la Tierra siendo un bebé con la intensión de conquistar este mundo, pero terminó defendiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Eso significa que tú…

– Mi madre es una humana, por lo tanto yo soy un híbrido…mitad terrícola, mitad saiyajin.

Videl comenzó a caminar en círculos sin mirarlo, era una locura, no podía ser verdad semejantes palabras. En otra época, Gohan hubiera terminado dentro de un hospital para enfermos mentales por afirmar ser el hijo de un hombre proveniente del espacio exterior. Tal vez ella sobrepasó la línea, buscaba repuestas pero ya no sabía qué pensar.

Por otro lado, el hijo de Son Goku se sentía más tranquilo. Sus dudas por su nueva manera de verla se olvidaron temporalmente, no obstante una cuestión se formuló en su cabeza. Desde que era un chiquillo llorón, todas las personas que lo han conocido han estado al borde la muerte, incluso algunas terminaron sin vida.

Ella no era una mala persona, es un poco entrometida y en ocasiones tanta curiosidad resulta molesta, aún así Videl no merecía morir en una agonía dolorosa. Viendo la situación desde otro ángulo, si se rehúsa a responderle él no dejará de recibir preguntas. Le contaría lo que fuera necesario, sin revelarle ciertos detalles delicados.

Las horas continuaron pasando, Gohan pacientemente le hizo un corto resumen de la raza de su padre. Su estilo de vida, su estirpe de guerreros, y sus métodos de conquista interplanetaria. Eso únicamente la influyó a cuestionarle más, y específicamente sobre las famosas bolas mágicas que otorgan deseos, llevándose otra impresión al oír que éstas también provenían de un distante rincón de la galaxia.

– ¿Namek?

– Sí, las originales son de allí–Gohan le contestó–Kamisama era oriundo de ese planeta, él basándose en las de ahí creó las esferas del dragón de la Tierra.

– Ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo.

– Y aún no termino.

– Quiero saber más, pero ya es suficiente por un sólo día.

– En ese caso, seguiremos mañana.

– No eres como ellos–Videl alegó sin mirarlo directamente.

– ¿Quiénes?

– Dices que los saiyajin eran una especie salvaje, que disfrutaba de las batallas y en especial cuando acababan a sus enemigos–sus azulados ojos lo buscaron–pero tú eres diferente, para ser un saiyajin no me pareces ningún bárbaro sediento de sangre.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en encender una fogata, permitieron que la perpetua oscuridad de la noche los devorara. Sin decirse nada más, miraron al cielo y a sus estrellas que juntas formaban constelaciones. Videl soltó una suave carcajada, sentía una libertad extraña, era como si la enorme y pesada venda que nublaba su vista hubiera desaparecido.

Lo sabía, su intuición se lo decía a gritos, había cosas que valían la pena descubrir de su mundo, inclusive, de mucho más allá de éste. Durante los años que vivió bajo tierra, jamás imaginó que existieran seres y objetos tan difíciles de creer. Se veía a ella misma como una insignificante hormiga, que no tenía noción del colosal universo que le daba un hogar.

Si tan sólo Shapner e Ireza supieran lo que sabe ahora, verían sus vidas desde una perspectiva distinta. Androides, seres alienígenas, energías invisibles, criaturas fantásticas, un sin fin de elementos que cualquier otro individuo se negaría a tan siquiera concebir. Era afortunada, se le estaba revelando hechos que el resto de la humanidad ignoraba.

Para Gohan también era una revelación, una a un nivel personal. Cuando platicaba con su madre, sólo conversaban temas relacionados con su padre o de la vida que ella planeaba para él. Con Trunks el entrenamiento y las tácticas de combate eran el contenido a discutir, Videl se convertía cada vez más en una especie de confidente, alguien con quien desahogar sus aflicciones.

Dado por iniciado el siguiente día, Gohan fue el primero en despertar como ya se hacía normal. Videl solía dormir mucho, podía hacerlo tranquilamente sabiendo que al abrir los ojos una nueva aventura comenzaría. Mientras ella continuaba en su estado somnoliento, él se alejó un poco dejando sus botas marcadas en la arenosa superficie del suelo.

El dolor en sus músculos aún persistía, pero con una intensidad ínfima comparada con el vigor que éste poseía meses atrás. Miró su única mano, su ki recorrió su anatomía otorgándole habilidades fuera del alcance ordinario. Ya podía volar, sin embargo deseaba comprobar qué otras acciones era capaz de hacer.

Su sombra desapareció en un pestañeo, desplazándose a una velocidad supersónica ejecutó maniobras de pelea una tras otra. Disparó puñetazos al aire luchando con un enemigo inexistente, sus poderes regresaron a él luego de tanto tiempo separados. Como era común en su linaje, cuando un saiyajin se recupera su fuerza se incrementa.

Gohan ya era un guerrero experimentado, y aunque se alegraba al notar el aumento en su capacidad de lucha, comprendió que dicho poder no era suficiente para derrotar a los hermanos cibernéticos.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Progresivamente fue elevando su ki hasta liberarlo en una explosión de luz dorada, olvidándose por completo de la chica dormida no lejos de su ubicación. Con sus pupilas y cabellera resplandeciendo en otra tonalidad, continuó comprobando su estado físico al probar sus reflejos y demás destrezas.

Aquella demostración de coraje generó retumbos y sacudidas en el ambiente circundante, las cuales no tardaron en aproximarse a la señorita cómodamente situada en el piso. El par de globos oculares que ostenta se abrieron en un santiamén, era como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto adornado con truenos.

– ¡Y ahora qué!

Con el cabello enmarañado cubriéndole el rostro, Videl miró en todas direcciones descubriendo como varias descargas de energía destruían un acantilado a unos metros de la carretera. Brillando con mayor intensidad que el sol, una luminiscencia color oro con forma humanoide flotaba en el firmamento matutino.

Al mismo tiempo que observaba, un recuerdo de ella se materializó en su memoria. El llanto de Rose, una pequeña niña que vivía en el búnker resonó en sus oídos.

– _Te contaré una pequeña historia, así no tendrás miedo._

– _¿De qué trata la historia?_

– _Del guerrero dorado._

Ese nombre casi mitológico, la hizo recordar el relato que ella misma le contaba a los chiquillos del refugio.

– _Se dice que es un hombre alto como un árbol y musculoso como un oso, su cabello brilla como el sol, a su alrededor arden sin lastimarlo unas llamas doradas y sus ojos son más azules que el cielo–_Videl le narró_–muchos afirman que cuando los androides aparecen él también lo hace, puede volar como un ave y su fuerza es sobrehumana._

Su propia voz zumbó en su mente.

– _Algunos cuentan que lo han visto pelear con los androides, él salva a la gente al ver que éstos desean matarlos–_prosiguió contándole_._

– _¿De dónde viene, acaso es un ángel?_

– _Nadie lo sabe con certeza, su nombre si es que lo tiene también es desconocido…la gente sólo se refiere a él como el guerrero dorado, es un héroe, un guardián, un protector…él está en todas partes y al mismo tiempo en ningún lugar_.

Esa leyenda urbana consistía en la última esperanza para la humanidad, ella trató de buscar hechos reales dentro de la ficción. Llegando a pensar que si el propio Gohan, era en realidad el legendario gladiador de cabellos rubios. Precisamente, él detuvo su ligero entrenamiento matinal al sentir la presencia de ella.

– ¡Rayos!

Se dio cuenta de su abismal error ya muy tarde, apresuradamente disparó una bola de ki al cielo produciendo que éste destellara cegadoramente. Aprovechando el momento, disipó su transformación retornando a su apariencia ordinaria. Él no era bueno mintiendo, aún así lo haría de ser necesario.

– ¡Gohan, sé que eres tú, ven acá! –gritó la doncella al frotarse sus ojos encandilados.

– Hola Videl, buen día–saludó con una risa nerviosa–perdóname, es la segunda vez que te despierto de esta manera.

– ¡Tú, tú, brillabas! –exclamó al recuperar la visión al parpadear repetidamente.

– No es nada sorprendente, sólo entrenaba un poco…–imitando la típica postura de su padre, se frotó la nuca con su mano.

– Gohan–dijo su nombre con seriedad– ¿has oído hablar del guerrero dorado? –su mirada se posó en él sin desviarse ni un milímetro.

– ¿El guerrero dorado? –Fingió ignorancia–no sé quién es.

– Desde hace años, he escuchado historias sobre un hombre que tiene el cabello de color dorado, y que él solo desafía a los androides–le relató señalándolo con un dedo–me parece muy sospechoso que tú hayas peleado con ellos al igual que él… ¿acaso ese sujeto no eres tú?

En toda su vida, muy pocas cosas lo habían hecho sentir acorralado y sin escape: su madre al reprenderlo, los androides al tratar de asesinarlo, pero más recientemente esa chica con sus preguntas y señalamientos tan directos. No obstante, esa era una faceta de su ser que no estaba dispuesto a admitirle a Videl.

– No Videl, no soy yo.

– ¡Mientes! –Ella alzó el tono de su voz–hace unos segundos te vi rodeado de un resplandor amarillento, cómo explicas eso.

– Videl, me encontraba flotando muy alto en el cielo, la luz del sol debió distorsionar su visión haciéndote ver alucinaciones.

– ¿Acaso piensas que voy a creer esa excusa tan patética? –la gruñona señorita lo tomó por su ropa bajándolo a su altura.

– Vamos, mira mi pelo–él pensó rápido y le mostró un mechón de su cabellera.

Siempre se consideró una persona analítica, y no había evidencia más concreta que el color azabache de sus hebras. La hija del campeón se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, el caballero rudo por fuera pero tímido en el interior de su alma, catalogó aquel rostro enfadado como hermoso, ese pensamiento volvió a ponerlo nervioso.

– Umm de acuerdo, te creo…por ahora.

Ella continuó mirándolo, en el fondo sabía que él no le decía toda la verdad. No era un genio ni una mente superdotada, pero aún así su suspicacia le susurraba al oído que continuara buscando, cada paso que daba la guiaba a la realidad que se mantenía escondida para los seres humanos. Sin embargo, un tipo nuevo de fascinación se formaba en su cabeza sin lograr detenerlo.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Nada, no pasa nada.

Con el pasar del tiempo quedó demostrado que esa sería su rutina, Gohan al principio veía sus cuestionamientos con malestar. No obstante, en su interior experimentó un alivio inusual e inesperado. Al narrarle sobre sus poderes, sus amigos y sus batallas, empezó a desahogar años de dolor mental acumulado en su conciencia, sus cicatrices no sólo estaban en su cuerpo.

El viaje se tornó largo y su destino parecía que nunca surgiría en el horizonte, las pocas provisiones que llevaban consigo se agotaban alcanzando al punto de no haber nada más. Pronto fue innegable para ambos que no llegarían a ningún lado, a pesar de saberlo ninguno lo reconocía abiertamente continuando con su camino sin detenerse.

Gohan siendo un niño estudioso, leyó incontables veces cientos de libros donde los protagonistas de éstos se embarcaban en aventuras fantásticas y épicas. Recorriendo y conociendo lugares nunca antes vistos por sus ojos, era el momento que él igualmente tuviera su pequeña aventura aunque ésta fuera una locura.

Con el viento tocando sus rostros aceleraron al rodar sobre el pavimento, aquella odisea que juntos concebían les hacía valorar la vida. Si bien fuera sólo por unos días, toda la muerte, la barbarie, el dolor y el tormento, se quedó muy atrás. Tristemente para los dos pelinegros, por más huyeran del infierno éste tarde o temprano los alcanzará.

– Es tu turno–él le dijo mientras ella conducía.

– ¿De qué?

– Háblame más de ti.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? –una sonrisa se creó en sus labios la preguntar.

– Dímelo todo.

Yamcha de seguir vivo, definiría esa mutua compañía con un nombre que en la sociedad actual ya no se usa. El fallecido ex novio de Bulma, diría que Gohan estaba teniendo su primera cita. Hasta un hombre marcado por el sufrimiento, también merece una oportunidad para ser feliz. Luego de muchos años de únicamente entrenarse para no fallecer en un combate, Son Gohan disfrutaba de su existencia verdaderamente.

* * *

Aquel sofá definitivamente era muy cómodo, ella se lamentaba profundamente haberlo olvidado por completo. El cansancio la hacía polvo, las palmas de sus manos ardían llenas de ampollas al trabajar hora tras hora sin parar. Su único hijo crecía día a día frente a sus ojos, atrás quedó el chico que soñaba ser como su padre, ahora estaba siendo ese sueño una realidad.

Su rostro infantil ya no era apreciable, los rasgos físicos típicos de un adolescente se marcaban abismalmente en las facciones de Trunks. Bulma dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa y pícara, su muchacho se transformaba en un joven apuesto que llamaría la atención de cualquier señorita. Esas cualidades sin duda las heredó de ella, el atractivo natural era un don propio de los Briefs.

Cuántos momentos irrepetibles de la vida se perdieron, nunca pudo llevarlo a su primer día de escuela, tantas fiestas de cumpleaños que no lograron organizarse. Varias celebraciones familiares que no se concretaron, los androides destruyeron casi todos los matices que ella compartía con Trunks.

Bulma recordó cada experiencia de su vida, su niñez, sus aventuras con Goku buscando las esferas, el amor que profesó por Yamcha, el nacimiento de su primogénito, la llegada de las creaciones de Gero. Pese a revivir esas situaciones, la científica pensó en lo que más le importa: que seguía ahí. La muerte no había sido capaz de llevársela, ella continuaba peleando desde el punto de vista de la ciencia.

Su intelecto la condujo a conseguir sus propias victorias, venció al microorganismo que derrotó al guerrero saiyajin que consideraba como su amigo. Y en ese preciso instante, en lo que queda de su laboratorio subterráneo se construía la última salvación para la humanidad. Si la tecnología fue la culpable al crear a los hermanos cibernéticos, que sea la tecnología misma quien resuelva el problema.

No obstante, dentro de sus pensamientos se encontraban varios detalles nada alentadores.

– _Mamá estaba pensando_–masculló Trunks– _¿cuándo le diremos a la familia de Gohan sobre…?_

– _¡Aún no!_ –expresó inquietada–_Milk es una mujer que se impresiona fácilmente, además no sabemos si realmente murió._

– _Pero no puedo sentir su ki, he intentado buscarlo aunque no logro percibirlo._

– _Esperemos un par de semanas, si al pasar el tiempo no tenemos información de él…yo personalmente hablaré con Milk_–Bulma dictaminó.

El plazo que ella dio estaba por cumplirse, desconocían por completo qué pasó con Gohan, quizás él sí falleció en aquella pelea con los androides. La peliazul tragó saliva al asentir, ella buscará a la viuda Son para darle la mala noticia. Sólo esperaba que al entregársela, Milk no terminé uniéndose a su familia en el más allá.

– Lo siento tanto Gohan–susurró para sí misma.

Ella sonrió con tristeza al cerrar los ojos reviviendo el día que lo conoció, un pequeño miedoso pero adorable. Era una verdadera lástima que una persona de buen corazón, haya tenido que soportar incontables pesares. Tal vez ahora se reencontró con su padre, al que perdió en plena infancia.

– Goku…

Mientras pensaba en padre e hijo, una idea destelló en su gran entendimiento. Goku siempre fue un individuo fuerte, que no sentía miedo al momento de luchar contra rivales que lo superaban. Pero irónica y cómicamente, el mayor temor que él expresaba se manifestaba cuando se encontraba frente a una jeringa.

Las inyecciones eran el pavor más grande en su vida, eso se convirtió en un problema que debía solventar. Si Trunks conseguía retroceder en el tiempo para alertarlos de los androides, también tenía que entregarle a Goku su medicina para curarlo del virus cardiaco destinado a asesinarlo. Bulma sintetizó la cura de forma que fuera administrada en una inoculación, método no aplicable para su viejo compañero caído.

– ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?

Sin embargo, el aprieto no resultaba tan difícil de arreglar. Únicamente debía reconfigurar el medicamento, de tal manera, que Goku lo reciba directamente sin presentar ningún obstáculo.

– ¡Un jarabe!

De ser una vacuna, pasará a ser una medicina de vía oral. Teniendo la solución al inconveniente en la mano, la mujer de cabellos azulados se relajó nuevamente sobre el suave diván. Pese a eso, su alivio no duró tanto como le hubiera gustado. Al pensar reiteradamente en Gohan, el sentimiento de luto la invadió sin lograr huir de él.

– ¿Acaso sobreviví a todo este exterminio únicamente para dar las condolencias?

Si Ávalon funcionaba, si Trunks lograba contactar a sus camaradas en el pasado, si Goku se sanaba de su enfermedad cardiaca, nada de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos trece años habrá ocurrido. Primero Goku, luego lo siguieron Vegeta, Yamcha, Picorro y los demás. Quién sabe qué cosas habrían acontecido que no aparecer los androides, toda una vida llena de posibilidades.

Después de varios confortantes minutos, ella lentamente fue levantándose de aquel sillón que aliviaba su anatomía envejecida. Su espalda crujió al ponerse de pie, no era una anciana pero su cuerpo se sentía de tal modo. El pasar del tiempo le arrebató su juventud y belleza, su apariencia mostraba las secuelas del sufrimiento plasmadas en arrugas y canas.

El pequeño reloj de pulsera que portaba continuaba trabajando sin detenerse, dicho aparato le demostró que ella tampoco podía darse el lujo de frenar sus labores, y mucho menos cuando está tan cerca de alcanzar su objetivo primario: evitar la extinción de casi toda la civilización humana, sino además, salvaguardar la supervivencia de sus amigos más cercanos.

– ¿Habrá una Bulma Briefs alterna con una vida distinta? –Ella se lanzó esa pregunta– ¿viviendo al lado de su hijo y quizás con un esposo de origen saiyajin?

Sus interrogantes vinieron precedidas de un corto silencio.

– Desconozco las consecuencias que se causarán por modificar la historia, pero si estas son para bien, les doy la bienvenida.

El final del camino estaba a la vista, lo presentía, únicamente debía darle los toques finales al dispositivo que permite los saltos temporales y su cruzada personal en busca de un futuro mejor se realizará. Sin embargo no sólo su vida cambiará, sino también, la de cada ser humano que existió, existe y existirá sobre la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

Muchos de los allí presentes habían tenido vidas normales y sencillas, eran personas que por la obra de la casualidad habían logrado sobrevivir a esos años de horror. Una parte de ellos eran niños cuando todo dio inicio, el recuerdo de esa época pacífica se convertía en una válvula de escape para sus tormentos.

En el momento que los androides desataron la destrucción global, sus padres sin pensarlo los tomaron halándolos hacia una huida que carecía de un destino exacto. Desde la seguridad de una extensa distancia, vieron las ciudades que los albergaron siendo reducidas a polvo en medio de un concierto de gritos y lamentos.

A los hermanos cibernéticos no los conocían personalmente, solamente sabían como eran por los rumores e historias que circulaban entre los restantes sobrevivientes. Una chica linda de cabello rubio, un joven atlético de cabellera oscura. Ambos a primera vista parecían ser individuos ordinarios, pero aquello no era más que un capricho de percepción.

Ha pasado más de una década, pero el recuerdo de la destrucción de sus hogares sigue fresca y latente en sus memorias. Recorrieron miles de kilómetros en busca de un sitio que les ofreciera protección, no obstante tal área recaía en los terrenos de la mitología. Ese lugar utópico no existía, estaban condenados a vagar de un punto a otro escapando eternamente.

A medida que avanzaban se topaban con el mismo infierno del que huían, restos humanos en la representación de esqueletos les mostraban el cataclismo que allí ocurrió tiempo atrás. Edificios parcialmente derrumbados, automóviles devorados por la corrosión, urbes convertidas en pueblos fantasmas.

Tomaron lo poco que aún podía usarse: ropa, armas, alimentos y medicamentos. Continuaron con su rutina nómada, hasta dejar a sus espaldas las regiones que presumían tener grandes metrópolis. Llegaron a las zonas montañosas, parajes que eran gobernados por las plantas y los animales salvajes.

Creyendo haber encontrado una especie de tierra prometida, se asentaron en una amplia llanura recubierta por una fina capa de hierba. Unas cuantas bestias pastaban en sus alrededores, la apreciada carne regresaba al menú después de un largo período de ausencia. Peso a ello, el agua permanecía sin ser hallada…era primordial encontrarla.

– Debe quedar algo, por lo menos un poco.

Un voluntario enviado por la floreciente comunidad, partió en busca de ese preciado líquido transparente. Milagrosamente tuvo la fortuna de localizar un pozo abandonado, lleno de esperanzas procedió a examinarlo obteniendo la sustancia incolora que con urgencia requería tanto él como los demás de su grupo.

Simultáneamente a que se maravillaba con su hallazgo, en lo alto del firmamento dos figuras humanas sobrevolaban la zona sintiéndose como dos aves en una cacería. El autómata de pañuelo naranja en el cuello, divisó a lo lejos un espécimen débil y anciano perteneciente a una raza en peligro de extinción.

– Hola…

Una vez en el suelo, el viejo se quedó mudo al estar cara a cara con las criaturas demoníacas que han destruido su mundo. Extrañamente los androides no le asesinaron, por el contrario, le permitieron seguir viviendo con la condición de guiarlos hasta los otros humanos escondidos muy cerca de allí.

Luego de diez minutos de caminata, los pocos terrícolas ahí escondidos vieron materializados sus más profundos miedos. El par de sujetos que derrotaron a todas las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra, hacían acto de presencia justamente delante de sus ojos. Las madres abrazaron a sus hijos, por su parte los hombres se pararon frente a sus familias cubriéndolas…sabían que no resultaría, pero qué otra cosa podían hacer.

– Míralos dieciocho, débiles, indefensos, completamente abandonados a su suerte en un planeta agonizante–diecisiete dijo en voz alta y clara–son perfectamente gobernables, los domesticaremos para realizar cuánta tarea sea ordenada por nuestras bocas–él se volteó a ver a su hermana–dime lo que piensas.

– Es tu idea, haz lo que te plazca con ellos.

– Así será…

Con pasos lentos y cautos, el androide número diecisiete avanzó hasta estar rodeado de esos humanos. Los cuales no movían ni un músculo, eran presas menguadas por sus captores. Una niña no lograba contener el llanto y las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas, el caballero mecánico se arrodilló estando a su lado tomándola por el rostro.

– ¿Por qué lloras?

– Por ti, me han dicho que eres un hombre malo.

– Ahh pero no soy tan malo, y eso lo sabrás cuando me conozcas mejor–él le limpió los pómulos con el dorso de su mano antes de levantarse–escúchenme terrícolas, un nuevo orden comenzará el día de hoy, les permitiré vivir a cada uno de ustedes…a cambio únicamente exijo que me entreguen su lealtad y su eterna obediencia.

Dieciocho arqueó una ceja, diecisiete hablaba como si se sintiera un rey o incluso un dios.

– Todo aquel que me sirva no sentirá dolor alguno, qué dicen humanos.

Esa comunidad de supervivientes se vio acorralada por un dilema moral y social, por años huyeron de los androides tratando de reconstruir sus vidas pero sólo obtuvieron hambrunas, enfermedades y al final la muerte. Tal vez la respuesta no era huir del mal, sino simplemente, rendirse ante él.

Fueron arrodillándose uno por uno, al mejor estilo de un gobernante o un emperador él fue bañado por las mieles del poder y la autoridad. La mujer robótica incrédulamente descruzó sus brazos, quizá debieron hacer eso desde el comienzo. El planeta Tierra continuó girando alrededor del sol, la especie humana se entregó derrotada a sus infames líderes.

La humanidad perdió lo último que le quedaba: la esperanza.

**Fin Capítulo ****Veintidós**

Hola a todos, como debe ser les agradezco por haber leído cada frase que escribí en este episodio. Reconozco que el capítulo no fue muy emocionante al no tener combates, desde hace varios episodios no les doy una pelea pero reitero que las luchas regresarán. También admito que las escenas entre Mirai Gohan y Mirai Videl quizás les parezcan extrañas, tengo una explicación para eso.

Sabemos detalladamente como es la personalidad de sus contra partes en la línea de tiempo normal, este relato es un experimento personal, quiero explorar cómo pudieron haberse relacionado ellos dos en el futuro infernal de Mirai Trunks. Compartiendo sus miedos, dudas, inquietudes, fantasías, sueños y demás sentimientos. Conociéndose de otra manera.

También es mi obligación, comunicarles que el fic está llegando a su final. Según mis cálculos esta historia tendrá un total de veinticuatro capítulos, por lo tanto, restan un par más para concluir. Confío que el resultado definitivo les guste y que no los decepcione, antes de marcharme quiero darles las gracias a: Una Lectora, NegaSocid y a Makenshi Kirito, por sus observaciones en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	23. Capítulo 23

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 23**

La brisa jugueteaba con su corta cabellera oscura al avanzar, el sol brillaba sobre su rostro derramando su luminiscencia en todas direcciones. Lentamente fue bajando la mirada, incontables mechones azabaches bailaban ante sus ojos, él sonrió silencioso al observarlos moverse entre la corriente.

Con su única mano apretó suavemente su agarre, aún le costaba trabajo creer lo pequeña y delgada que podía ser la cintura de una mujer. Gohan se dejó llevar por la calidez y el abrigo que ella irradiaba, podrá ser un guerrero marcado por la muerte y el sufrimiento, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de los goces de una compañía femenina.

Inesperadamente, todo el confort y paz que compartía junto a ella se desvaneció. Su atención se enfocó en el camino, exactamente a varios metros delante de ellos. La motocicleta fue perdiendo velocidad gradualmente, hasta detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de dos siluetas delineadas por los rayos solares.

Un par de sonrisas hipócritas los recibieron en la mitad de la nada, el semisaiyajin borró de su cara la alegría que sentía reemplazándola por una expresión dura mezclada con sorpresa. Ambos hermanos cibernéticos se mantenían inamovibles de sus lugares, dieciocho los miraba estoicamente antes de desviar su visión hacia su hermano.

Gohan trató de gritarles, deseaba preguntarles qué diablos hacían en ese sitio, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Diecisiete dio un paso al frente, el hijo de Goku notó que una de sus manos estaba oculta en su espalda. Sin entender, él alzó la vista intentando ver lo que el androide escondía.

El hombre robótico adivinó sus intenciones, y sin demora reveló su extremidad encubierta. Las cejas del saiyajin se levantaron horrorizadas, el autómata tenía en su poder una larga y reluciente espada, la cual inquietantemente se hallaba bañada en sangre. Gohan reconocería esa arma donde fuera, se trataba del sable que él mismo le obsequió a Trunks.

Pasmado al principio, pero iracundo después. Así se sintió al comprender el mudo mensaje, su aprendiz había muerto. Aunque los perpetradores del crimen eran otros, el saiyajin tomó como suya la culpa de dicha muerte. Dejó a Trunks solo por meses, mientras el chico luchaba por su vida él permitió que un lindo par de ojos azules lo encantaran.

Impulsivamente saltó de la moto, corrió hacia los individuos demoniacos sin importarle nada. Era un gladiador lisiado, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo al desear matarlos. Su mano solitaria se cerró en un puño duro como una roca, al estar enfrente de la mujer rubia se dispuso a atacarla. No obstante, tanto ella como el ambiente a su alrededor titiló rápidamente sacándolo de concentración.

Cuando finalmente supo dónde se situaba, se vio tirado en el suelo cubierto con su propia sangre y lleno de heridas. Su mente racional no entendía qué sucedía, de un segundo a otro pasó de estar en un lugar para encontrarse repentinamente en una ubicación distinta. Sin esperarlo se reunió con un viejo amigo, el dolor regresó para saludarlo recordándole todas las palizas que ha recibido con los años.

Con dificultad regresó sobre sus pies, el ambiente circundante había cambiado súbitamente de igual manera. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, haciendo que el cielo optara por una tonalidad anaranjada y amarillenta. Por segunda ocasión quiso gritar, pero nuevamente le fue imposible, era como si le hubieran arrancado la voz.

Lentamente caminó observando sus alrededores, su mirada se detuvo en un punto en específico, la motocicleta que él y Videl usaban se encontraba tirada en el piso, completamente destruida. Arrastrando sus piernas se dirigió hacia el potro mecánico, no tardó en notar que éste era cubierto por un espeso líquido color rojo.

Gohan buscó cualquier rastro de vida por medio de su ki, al inicio no detectó ni la más pequeña presencia de energía. Todo indicaba que el planeta mismo estaba muerto, incluso el viento se esfumó por completo. La desesperación gradualmente lo encegueció, hasta finalmente percibir una diminuta fuerza vital no muy lejos de él.

Frenético usó sus globos oculares con los cuales descubrió algo a la distancia, caminó tan veloz como le fue posible, nuevamente en su rostro quedó reflejado el horror de la impotencia. Un cuerpo humano y femenino yacía en el suelo, aquellos largos mechos de cabello negro se hallaban recubiertos del inconfundible fluido rojizo.

Repitió su nombre un millón de veces, aunque de sus labios ningún sonido se produjo. Arrodillado se le acercó apartando su cabellera de su cara, la palidez tiñó su piel robándole la tibieza que transmitía. Sin poder hacer nada para evitar lo irremediable, atestiguó en primera fila como el ki de Videl se apagaba de a poco.

El momento no duró mucho, el último latido de su corazón vino y se fue en un santiamén. Gohan elevó su vista al panorama, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, provocando que el ocaso se mantuviera eterno en el paisaje. Con desconsuelo la tomó con su único brazo acogiéndola en su pecho, a pesar de haber presenciado tantas muertes antes, el dolor no dejaba de sentirse.

Permaneció allí por una eternidad, llorándola y abrazándola entre tanto observaba el crepúsculo interminable. Pequeños torbellinos de arena se arremolinaban cerca de él, la arenisca cubrió el suelo bañado en sangre como si tratara de aminorar su pérdida. Gohan volvió a costarla, permitiendo que el polvo fuera revistiéndola pausadamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sólo su faz sobresalía de la tierra. El saiyajin hundió su mano en la arenilla, y empujándola con su palma enterró el rostro de ella entre las arenas. Uno de los remolinos se dirigió hacia él, en unos instantes éste giró atrapándolo en su interior. Sus ojos trataron de ver, pero la negrura le robó la cordura que aún le quedaba.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan!

El corazón le latía estando a punto de explotarle, el sudor se escurría por su frente igual que un niño padeciendo de fiebre. Una voz reiteradamente lo llamaba, al voltearse para mirar se encontró cara a cara con ella. La muerte aún no había llegado para reclamarla.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la hija de Mr. Satán–vamos Gohan háblame, estabas gritando dormido.

La humana dormía tranquilamente cuando varios gritos desgarradores la despertaron, al voltearse descubrió la fuente de aquellos alaridos agónicos. Asustada gateó hacia él, sufría una especie de ataque, un colapso nervioso intenso. El saiyajin se retorcía de un lado al otro sin detenerse, ella comenzaba a aterrarse más.

– ¡Tranquilízate hombre espacial! –Bromeó refiriéndose a su origen–me estás asustando.

Aunque sus ojos estaban conectados mirándose, él continuaba sin decir nada coherente. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Videl eligió apaciguarlo de una manera un tanto agresiva.

– ¡Cálmate maldición, quieres tranquilizarte! –ella lo abofeteó unas cuantas veces.

– ¿Videl, eres tú? –finalmente murmuró una frase con sentido.

– ¡Claro que soy yo, idiota! –respondió sin medir sus palabras.

– Creí que tú, que tú…habías muerto.

– ¿Qué, de dónde diablos sacaste esa idea tan ridícula?

La ansiedad se fue desapareciendo al respirar más lentamente, fue un gran alivio para él verla con vida. Gohan se sentó con torpeza, en su cabeza sólo había una explicación: una pesadilla. Una alucinación demasiada realista para su gusto, por primera ocasión en tantos años de tormento, una ilusión lo hizo sentir como si fuera un chiquillo aterrado en su habitación.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –la terrícola de cabellos oscuros trató de llamar su atención, pero él se encontraba físicamente pero su mente no.

– Nada, solamente fue un mal sueño…

– Eso ya lo noté–replicó la mujer– ¿qué soñaste?

– No lo recuerdo con exactitud–mintió deliberadamente.

– ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

– Sí, sí, ya pasó.

– Por un minuto pensé que te habías vuelto loco.

A pesar de haber recorrido cientos de kilómetros, el paisaje que los acogía seguía sin cambiar en ningún detalle. La autopista abandonada que ambos transitaban, se extendía infinita hasta más allá de la vista. La aguja del medidor de gasolina estaba a punto de llegar a cero, aquel vehículo de dos ruedas muy pronto dejará de rodar.

Videl ya completamente despierta, recogió el escaso equipaje que portaba. Colocó su mano derecha arriba de sus ojos protegiéndolos de los rayos del sol, era una mañana atípica, si bien el astro rey les brindaba su luz y calor, el clima había decidido bajar su temperatura demostrándolo así con numerosas ráfagas de viento gélido.

– Continuemos.

– Sí.

Una vez arriba de la motocicleta, la pelinegra condujo nuevamente transitando por esa carretera olvidada. La cabaña de su padre se hallaba aún muy lejos, pero alcanzarla ya había dejado de ser una meta. Aquello ya no le importaba, simplemente se enfocó en disfrutar del paseo mientras éste durara.

Sin embargo, el saiyajin miraba el mismo horizonte que ella con preocupación. Ya han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que habló con Trunks, el muchacho ha estado solo mucho tiempo. Gohan se inquietaba al pensar que estuviera herido o peor, muerto. Su viaje con Videl por más reconfortante que fuera no podía prolongarse para siempre, Trunks lo necesitaba.

La realidad comenzaba a imitar a la fantasía, sus cabellos cortos eran acariciados por la brisa entre tanto la luminosidad matutina calentaba su helada piel, su brazo derecho sintió la respiración de Videl al sujetarla de su torso. Aunque eran sensaciones agradables, éstas no borraban la visión de muerte que experimentó.

Sabía mejor que nadie que su momento llegaría, por un instante creyó que su fin lo alcanzaría en la pelea donde se le fue arrebatado su otro brazo. No obstante, la providencia dictaminó que le daría una segunda oportunidad, para que él, dijera e hiciera todo lo que nunca ha dicho o hecho. Ya sea en completa soledad, o con la compañía de alguien.

Ante él, varios largos mechones de cabello danzaban con elegancia. Sencillo y natural, tal imagen era el reflejo de la armonía adornada en belleza. Quizás el ocaso de su vida se encontraba más adelante en aquella vieja calle, eso lo ignoraba, pese a ello sonrió sabiendo una cosa: nunca más volvería a sentirse solitario.

* * *

Un par de gruesas botas se hundían en el polvoriento suelo, esas piernas marcharon cautelosamente hasta detenerse totalmente. La melena amarillenta y desgastaba, era bañada por la arena que traía consigo el aire. Lunch se posicionó detrás de una roca ocultándose, tomó sus binoculares escudriñando así el lejano escenario allí emplazado.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

La antigua criminal se cuestionó a ella misma, luego de observar con detenimiento el desolado e inerte panorama. Delante de sus ojos, yacían las ruinas de lo que fue alguna vez una gran ciudad. Varios edificios parcialmente destruidos sobresalían del piso, la tierra que funcionaba como una enorme tumba se encontraba carbonizada.

Tal coloración oscura, demostraba la fuerza y lo abrasador del ataque que devastó precisamente esa urbe. Durante varios minutos, Lunch examinó cuidadosamente cada rincón en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. Pero únicamente lo que halló fue silencio, la misma afonía que podía notarse en todas las esquinas del planeta.

Enseguida se dio la vuelta regresando por donde vino, bajó una pequeña duna dirigiéndose a lo que queda de su caravana. El convoy que lideraba se reducía cada vez más con los días, las provisiones se agotaron hace semanas y sobrevivían comiendo lo que fuera. El camino que ella y sus hombres transitaban, quedaba delineado por los incontables sepulcros que cavaban.

– No hay nadie, vamos.

Al retornar al interior de su camioneta, ojeó rápidamente el desteñido mapa que poseía. La rubia con listón rojo en su cabeza, maldijo con fuerza al no lograr ubicarse en el plano. Cuando el conductor reanudó su labor al acelerar el motor, ella arrojó el mapamundi por la ventanilla al ser invadida por la frustración.

Las cartas topográficas ya no servían de nada, cientos de ciudades y regiones habían sido destruidas. La faz de la Tierra cambió abismalmente, el atlas más preciso del mundo ahora sería una hoja en blanco. La expedición con Lunch a su cabeza, se desplazó a la ciudad reducida a escombros esperanzados de encontrar un ápice de alimento.

No podían impedir lo inevitable, sólo debían sentarse a esperar por su deceso. No importaba cómo, si dormidos o despiertos, el resultado final era idéntico para cada uno de ellos. Aunque la idea del suicidio pasó por su cabeza, la delincuente se negó a asesinarse a ella misma. Suicidarse se convertía en una salida fácil para el tormento, Lunch consideraba tal cosa como una cobardía.

– Dispérsense y busquen lo que sea.

Al bajar de su transporte, de inmediato giró instrucciones para sus cada vez menos seguidores. Aquella gran cantidad de personas que la acompañó en los últimos años, actualmente se veía reducida a un mero puñado de hombres y mujeres que lentamente sucumbían ante la hambruna. Si la taza de muertes continuaba, tarde o temprano ella será la siguiente.

– ¡Maldito calor infernal! –Lunch refunfuñó malhumorada– ¡daría lo que fuera por una cerveza fría!

Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero por dentro sentía un intenso escalofrío al caminar entre los restos de esa ciudad. Con su fiel ametralladora en mano, caminó sola explorando cada avenida de esa metrópoli fantasma. El aire poseía un aroma desagradable, muy similar al olor de la carne quemada.

Lunch sabía perfectamente que causó ese hedor, tal emanación fue lo único que quedó luego de que cada uno de los habitantes de ese lugar muriera al ser incinerado. Tosió reiteradamente por culpa de esa pestilencia, la náusea comenzaba a formarse en su paladar. Sus pasos la llevaron por más caminos y pasadizos, si bien buscaba no encontraba nada que fuera de utilidad.

– ¡No lo puedo creer!

A unos cuantos metros delante de su ubicación, yacían las ruinas de una colosal agencia bancaria. Una sonrisa nostálgica le llevó a revivir el pasado, la ciudad recuperó el espíritu que poseyó por unos instantes en su imaginación. Aferró con fuerza su arma de fuego, impulsivamente corrió hacia la edificación y pateó la puerta sonoramente.

– ¡Esto es un asalto, todo el mundo manos arriba!

Los rostros asustados de los incautos civiles se multiplicaron, apuntándole con el cañón de su fusil obligó a uno de los empleados de la entidad financiera a que la guiara hacia la bóveda. Las sirenas de las patrullas policiales no tardarían en escucharse, apresurada llegó a la entrada blindada de la habitación con el dinero.

– ¡Deprisa, ábrela!

La cerradura se abrió, la pesada portezuela le permitió ingresar. Apresurada vio los estantes repletos con cientos de miles de billetes, triunfante se acercó a uno y lo tomó. Su fantasía se acabó cuando sintió la espesa capa de polvo que recubría el botín, al girar se percató que sólo ella se encontraba allí.

Al regresar al vestíbulo del edificio, miró los muebles y más objetos ahí ubicados. El deterioro demostraba el largo abandono que sufrían, las personas que ella juraba haber visto minutos antes habían desaparecido. Pausadamente observó el efectivo en su mano, su amado tesoro no era más que una colección de papeles marchitos y viejos.

– ¡Ya no vale nada…nada! –Gritó al arrojar al suelo su ganancia sin valor– ¡no vale nada por culpa de esos malnacidos androides!

Furiosa, casi endemoniada, disparó en todas direcciones mientras gritaba y giraba en círculos. Su mundo, su manera de subsistir se derrumbó a sus pies sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo. Se sentía igual a una cucaracha, buscando en las sobras de una época anterior para sobrevivir.

– ¡Malditos sean, arruinaron mi vida…los maldigo!

Las balas impactaban en las paredes y en el techo, las partículas de suciedad cayeron sobre ella como una lluvia. Pronto a su carabina se le acabaron las municiones, y al suceder tal cosa Lunch se arrodilló en el piso terminando de liberar su amargura.

– ¡Jefa, jefa! –Unas voces la llamaban– ¿está ahí adentro?

Unos cuantos de sus hombres ingresaron en el antiguo banco, pasmados hallaron a su severa líder arrodillada en el suelo. Como un resorte ella se puso en pie, sin demora avanzó hacia la salida.

– ¿Se encuentra bien jefa?

– Vamos con los demás–ignoró la pregunta caminando acelerada.

En cuestión de poco tiempo, se reencontró con sus restantes secuaces quienes milagrosamente celebraban vitoreando y silbando, algunos incluso se abrazaban invadidos por la alegría.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

– ¡Comida jefa, tenemos comida!

Mientras ella recordaba sus viejos atracos, sus colaboradores se toparon con lo que fue un supermercado. Si bien muchos de los víveres allí colocados caducaron hacía mucho, los alimentos enlatados demostraban su larga resistencia al paso de los años. Desde carne envasada pasando a vegetales encurtidos, aquellas latas dadoras de sustento los sostendrían indefinidamente.

La noche no tardó en presentarse, la ardiente figura del sol se marchó llevándose consigo el insoportable calor. Como si fuera un campamento escolar, los sobrevivientes bajo las órdenes de Lunch comían al lado de una gran fogata. Sus alimentos conservados tenían un sabor ligeramente salado, pero eso era lo de menos, finalmente saciarían su hambre.

– Tenga jefa, debe comer un poco.

La rubia recibió el tazón sin mirar al sujeto que le ofrecía su respectiva ración, a diferencia de los demás no estaba de buen humor. Pensaba que no había nada qué celebrar, esos comestibles sólo postergaban sus muertes por unos días. En algunas semanas volverían a sucumbir ante la inanición, tal vez para cuando ese momento llegue no correrán con tanta suerte.

Dejó a un lado el plato, sumergió su mano dentro un bolso cercano sacando su puño lleno de balas. Seguidamente tomó un cargador de ametralladora, uno a uno fue colocando cada proyectil en el dispensador colmándolo hasta el tope. Entre tanto los otros reían, ella se preparaba para el siguiente amanecer.

Nunca se sabe lo que vendrá con la aparición del alba, todo es posible, sea bueno o malo.

* * *

Caminó con cautela saliendo de espaldas, antes de cerrar la puerta mantuvo su vista sobre la cama. Unos cuantos mechones de color lila sobresalían de las sábanas, acompañando esa imagen unos ronquidos suaves se escuchaban. Aliviada al ver a su retoño ya en casa, con lentitud se marchó dejándolo solo en su recámara.

Trunks, quien había pasado varios días fuera entrenándose arduamente, finalmente había regresado hacía poco. Al estar nuevamente a su lado, el chico cayó rendido en su litera, Bulma sabía que pasaría así hasta muy tarde. Su pobre muchacho, ni ella misma podía imaginar todo lo que deberá afrontar.

Las salidas del joven saiyajin se estaban haciendo constates, al volver siempre tenía esa apariencia descuidada, con su ropa sucia y rota casi por completo. Era idéntico a Vegeta cuando se entrenaba por jornadas extensas, definitivamente había heredado la resistencia de su padre. Con la calma reinando en su corazón, enseguida se dispuso a reanudar a sus labores de ciencia.

– Será mejor aprovechar que está dormido, así no se dará cuenta de la prueba.

Atrás quedó la sección hogareña de su morada, al avanzar descendió en ruta a las instalaciones subterráneas construidas por la desaparecida Corporación Cápsula. Al bajar entre las entrañas de la tierra la temperatura se debilitó, mientras la humedad se fortaleció. Esquivó algunos aparatos viejos y oxidados regados por el piso, viendo poco después a la distancia lo que buscaba.

Como cualquier otro dispositivo tecnológico, la máquina del tiempo requerirá de electricidad para funcionar. Pensando precisamente en esa premisa, ideó la manera de cómo proporcionarle fluido eléctrico a su creación. Planificó y manufacturó un sistema completo de generadores, que le daría vida a tal invención.

Retiró la manta que ocultaba los condensadores, se agachó con rapidez y los examinó uno por uno. Al inspeccionar las baterías que diseñó y construyó meses atrás, constató que dichos aparatos de almacenamiento funcionaban correctamente. Los acumuladores tardarían ocho meses para estar listos, a pesar de su progreso aún no llegan ni a la mitad del plazo.

Al ponerse erguida nuevamente escuchó a su espalda crujir, si bien todavía no era una anciana lentamente comenzaba a sentirse como tal. El cansancio hacía mella en ella, y por más brillante que sea su gran intelecto, al igual que cualquier terrícola requería tomarse una pausa. Sin embargo, comprendía que cada segundo perdido era uno que nunca recuperaría.

Recorrió los pasillos internos del laboratorio oculto en el subsuelo, pasando de un punto a otro se vio rodeada por el que ella denominaba como su hábitat natural. Justo en el centro, al lado de los demás instrumentos científicos, se hallaba el mecanismo que permiten los desplazamientos temporales.

Tomó nota de lo sucedido en su experimento anterior, no sólo reconstruyó el aparato sino también, que agregó pequeñas modificaciones que su ingenio pensó. Primeramente disminuyó la potencia para evitar así la devastación que se generó, y en contra parte, incrementó la intensidad del campo de contención que creará la abertura en el espacio-tiempo.

Tragando saliva con pesadez, la mujer peliazul accionó el acelerador de partículas que de inmediato produjo su característico sonido metálico. La gravedad gradualmente fue subiendo su nivel, a pesar de que su potencia fue reducida, Bulma estando a una distancia segura aún la percibía.

– ¡Maldita sea!

Sus pies lentamente eran halados hacia la máquina, exigiendo sus músculos consiguió no caer ante aquella fuerza gravitacional. Un minuto después, activó el módulo de compresión que aprisionó la expansión gravitatoria ocasionando el fenómeno que el Doctor Briefs teorizó años atrás en sus ecuaciones y demás cálculos.

La científica percibió que a su alrededor todo regresaba a la normalidad, no obstante, exactamente en el foco de los eventos, el bautizado agujero negro se formó gracias a la combinación de las fuerzas, tanta concentración de energía en un punto tan diminuto desgarró el tejido de esa dimensión.

– ¡Está estabilizado!

La distorsión era visible, Bulma miró silenciosamente como un pequeño punto oscurecido flotaba sobre el dispositivo. En ese momento no supo porqué, pero algo la motivó a ojear su reloj de pulsera. Asombrada descubrió que las agujas de éste se habían detenido, estaba presenciando un evento jamás visto por ojos de ningún ser humano.

No quedaba duda, su mente era la más grande en el mundo entero. Tristemente aquel acontecimiento que conectaba la magia con la ciencia se desvaneció, el prototipo se vio bañado por cientos de chispas que hicieron titilar el vórtice hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Ese fue un enorme paso, increíblemente logró detener el perpetúo andar del tiempo.

– ¿Y ahora cómo haré para hacerlo andar en sentido inverso?

Bulma sintió que el triunfalismo se esfumó al pronunciar esa pregunta, dentro de su cabeza maldijo soezmente. Cada vez que creía haber resuelto un problema, una docena completa de dificultades se materializaban ante ella. Sin embargo ese era el trabajo de la ciencia, resolver los inconvenientes que la curiosidad se haga.

Era indispensable que ideara una manera para calibrar el vehículo, si quería viajar a una época determinada debía hacerlo con precisión. De no hacerlo, Trunks podría retroceder mucho más que dos décadas, incluso siglos, con el peligro de quedar atrapado en el pasado sin regreso alguno al presente.

– ¡Papá, estoy segura que tú habrías encontrado la solución!

Al pensar en su padre, un recuerdo inesperado floreció en su memoria. Años atrás, cuando era una chica joven con todo el futuro por delante. Solía visitar a su progenitor entre tanto éste trabajaba en algún proyecto, justamente al verlo en su estudio desarrollando tecnología vanguardista supo que la ciencia era lo suyo.

– _¿Cómo fue que inventaste las cápsulas?_ –le preguntó al colocarse detrás de él.

– _Toda invención comienza con una necesidad hija, y las cápsulas no fueron la excepción_–replicó el Doctor Briefs–_con los años acumulé cientos de inventos gracias a mis investigaciones, con el pasar del tiempo ya no tenía espacio suficiente para almacenarlos todos, así que pensé en un __modo de guardarlos, y se me ocurrió la idea de miniaturizar los objetos para recolectarlos en un sólo sitio. _

Él se volteó para mirarla.

– _En un principio únicamente fue una fantasía, sin embargo me dispuse a realizarla, por varios meses hice cientos de cálculos buscando la manera de hacerlo posible, en __cuantiosas_ oportunidades terminé en un callejón sin salida, pese a ello lo conseguí, era viable, construí prototipos fracasando uno a la vez, hasta que finalmente lo logré.

– _¿Nunca pensaste en rendirte?_

– _Sí, claro que sí_–contestó–_en la ciencia la perseverancia es una virtud, podrás fallar mil veces, pero aún así siempre lo intentarás una vez más, es como en una ecuación, sino encuentras la respuesta altera las variables hasta que lo logres. _

– ¡Alterar las variables! –Gritó– ¡papá, eres un genio!

Como si hubiera entrado en una especie de trance, recorrió la habitación deteniéndose delante de un pizarrón. En sus dedos sostenía un trozo de tiza, recordando las ecuaciones postuladas por su padre las escribió en la pizarra. Por unos instantes se sintió como una adolescente en la preparatoria, donde aprendió a resolver conjeturas matemáticas.

Toda expresión aritmética puede expandirse o reducirse, Bulma empleó como base los números del Doctor Briefs desmenuzando las variables. Estaba claro que se podía viajar a través del tiempo, aunque trataba de hallar el modo de hacer más exacto dicho viaje. Las operaciones algebraicas se multiplicaron, más y más cálculos aparecían por doquier.

Bulma se detuvo al cabo de varios minutos, ella lo presentía entre aquellos garabatos numéricos se encontraba la respuesta que deseaba. De un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, sus ojos sondearon el procedimiento matemático. Se volteó mirando los restos de la maquinaria que utilizó hacia poco, al observarlos un destello de inteligencia la saludó.

– Si al variar la intensidad de la gravedad y la compresión, se consiguió estabilizar la abertura en el espacio-tiempo, quizás, usando el mismo método se pueda calibrar la época de destino al que se desea visitar–la madre de Trunks especuló en voz alta.

Se desplazó hacia la mesa con el prototipo estropeado, para su suerte éste no se destruyó totalmente permitiéndole emplearlo por segunda ocasión pero en este caso, ella le haría algunas mejoras en procura de perfeccionar el mecanismo. Ese era el momento que más disfrutaba, era la hora de crear.

En una mano blandía un destornillador, en la otra, una llave de turcas. Experimentando encontraría el camino correcto, únicamente debía regresar al trabajo. Sintiendo rejuvenecida su inventiva alma, una nueva creación tecnológica se formaba ante sus ojos.

* * *

Siluetas amarrillas y anaranjadas jugueteaban a su alrededor, las puntas de sus cabellos se carbonizaban al contacto con el calor que la abrazaba. Vio a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, gradualmente el entorno fue tomando forma. Las altas temperaturas enrojecían su piel, sin importarle su seguridad no dejó de continuar.

– _¡Videl, ayúdame, te lo suplico!_ –un clamor moribundo retumbó en sus oídos.

– _¿Papá, dónde estás?_

– _¡Ven, te necesito!_

Sus piernas corrían sin aminorar su marcha, el fuego devoraba con una inusual calma la mansión. A pesar de eso, la estructura crujía alertando sobre su inminente colapso. Los retratos de su familia, cada objeto que estaba vinculado a ella y a sus padres ardía envuelto en llamas. Aquella noche los gritos dominaban, hasta el más valiente temblaría acobardado.

El humo comenzaba a nublarle la visión, el ardiente aire circúndate calcinaba sus pulmones haciendo que en su interior sintiera al infierno mismo. El lagrimeo en sus ojos se volvía insoportable, sin embargo los llamados agonios de su padre continuaban aclamándola reiteradamente.

– _¡Videl, por favor, Videl!_

Arriba sobre su cabeza, el techo carbonizado se desprendía pedazo a pedazo. Ese pasillo se tornaba interminable, por más que se esforzaba en llegar no avanzaba. Pronto pasó al lado de un espejo, de reojo miró su propio reflejo descubriendo un hecho aparentemente imposible. Asombrada regresó sobre sus pasos, mirando su cara proyectada en la superficie del cristal.

– _¡No puede ser!_ – la mujer pelinegra exclamó sorprendida.

Era una adolescente otra vez, sus largas coletas yacían una a cada lado de su rostro. Su ropa y estatura eran las que fueron años atrás, por alguna razón inexplicable volvió a ser joven. Fue entonces, al verse con la apariencia de una muchacha de preparatoria nuevamente que reconoció los eventos que acontecían ante sus ojos.

– _¡No de nuevo, no puede estar pasando de nuevo!_ –enterró sus dedos entre su cabellera, su mente buscaba coherencia en la locura–_ ¡no llegaré tarde otra vez!_

Por las ventanas se vislumbraba un escenario idéntico al interior, la ciudad era incinerada sin ninguna muestra de compasión. Numerosas explosiones destruían todo, los lamentos que había escuchado eran originados por cada ser humano que moría en ese mismo instante. La muerte se presentó para tomarlos, y nadie podría impedirle hacer su voluntad.

– _¡Ya voy papá, esta vez no fallaré!_

La oficina privada del campeón mundial se encontraba a la vista, apretó el paso sin detenerse por nada. Con fuerza chocó contra la puerta de la habitación derribándola en el acto, adolorida y casi sin oxígeno rebuscó alocada en toda la recámara. Detrás del escritorio, encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

– _¡Papá!_

Al tocarlo sus manos se tiñeron de rojo, el cuello de Mr. Satán había sido roto. Por segunda ocasión llegó demasiado tarde, no logró salvarlo. Un par de sombras se manifestaron a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta suavemente sabiendo quiénes estaban junto a ella en la alcoba. Miedo, sí, lo sentía, más no pensó en huir. Ya estaba harta de escapar.

– _¡Los mataré!_

Estúpidamente se cegó por la ira, arremetió directo contra los dos asesinos mecánicos que no se inmutaron por su ataque. El androide número dieciocho atrapó su puño, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo le retorció el brazo rompiéndoselo como resultado de su movimiento. El rostro de Videl se quedó congelado e inexpresivo, de su boca únicamente salió de un murmullo de dolor indescriptible.

Diecisiete no tardó en hacer lo suyo, la sujetó por su garganta y con su otra mano le atravesó el abdomen. El brazo ensangrentado del hombre robótico sobresalía de la espalda de la chica, al extraerlo una incontenible cantidad de sangre se derramó al suelo. La cara de la ojiazul palideció, literalmente se le fue arrancado su último suspiro.

– ¡Ahhhh!

Una aterrorizada Videl despertó abruptamente, ahora fue su turno para sentir el helado beso de la agonía. Rápidamente revisó su vientre y su extremidad, ambas zonas de su cuerpo se encontraban en condiciones normales. En el pasado había tenido pesadillas parecidas, pero como esta ninguna anterior se le podía comparar.

Mareada y agitada se puso de pie, se arrastró hacia sus maletas aunque notó otro detalle. La afonía se extendía como ya era normal, pero Gohan no se hallaba en las cercanías. Sin embargo, eso ya no representaba una extrañeza. Poco a poco borró de su mente la pesadilla, y la calma volvió a lo profundo de su ser.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Al buscar dentro de una de sus valijas deseando beber agua, se percató que su cantimplora sufría de la ausencia de dicho líquido. Antes de partir del refugio, Ireza le obsequió unos cuantos víveres para su viaje. El cual se ha prolongado causando la disminución total de las provisiones, la aventura a primera vista parecía haber acabado.

– ¿Adónde diablos se fue?

Videl caminó admirando el paisaje, la carretera permanecía en su sitio sin cambios en ni un sólo tramo. Al costado derecho una pequeña ladera se desviaba del trayecto principal, la chica se dio cuenta de una serie de huellas se demarcaban allí. No le fue difícil sospechar a quién pertenecían, y de inmediato fue en la misma dirección.

– ¿Qué es ese ruido?

El silencio se dio levemente cortado por un sonido lejano, la hija de Mr. Satán pisó con cautela ante la inclinación pronunciada. Desafortunadamente para la señorita, uno de sus pies se resbaló y rodó cuesta abajo aterrizando en un montículo de tierra. Videl momentos luego sacó su cara de la arena, si fuera un personaje de caricatura de sus oídos saldría vapor por el enojo.

– ¡Lo repito, acaso esto es una broma! –Pero su mal humor no duró mucho, un angosto riachuelo fluía delante de ella–eso era lo que escuché.

Gateando apresuradamente se acercó al borde del estrecho río, su imagen se veía distorsionada en la superficie del arroyo. Sus labios se abrieron secos, sedienta sumergió su cabeza en la corriente. Bebió velozmente todo cuanto pudo, al sacar su rostro disfrutó de la sensación de la frescura del afluente.

Frotó su cara con las palmas de sus manos, hacía largo tiempo que no saboreaba la refrescante presencia de un pequeño chapuzón. Al doblar su atención hacia un lado, descubrió varias piezas de ropa apiladas cerca de la orilla. Esa vestimenta le pertenecía a Gohan, aunque aún le extrañaba qué hacían allí.

– ¿Pero qué?

Una sombra se ganó su interés, algo se desplazaba debajo de las aguas. En un principio Videl supuso que se trataba de un pez de gran tamaño, no obstante, al ver lo chico del afluente descartó por completo esa idea. Curiosa como siempre ha sido, sin temor se acercó a la rivera descubriendo que la silueta submarina se aproxima.

– ¡Ahh!

Inesperadamente, un pescado medianamente grande salió disparado desde las profundidades pasando sobre ella. El animal acuático se retorcía violentamente a unos metros de Videl, sus ojos seguían estando muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Al regresar la mirada, observó que la misma figura subacuática emergía a gran velocidad pero una explosión la envolvió.

Por otro lado, Gohan flotaba tranquilamente en el río. La última vez que se deleitó con las frías aguas de un riachuelo, fue antes de la muerte de su padre. Definitivamente, había pasado años enteros de su vida sin divertirse ni un poco. Al acercarse a la margen del arroyo, notó a Videl quien no demostraba tener un buen carácter.

– Hola…

Sin percatarse aún de lo ocurrido, la saludó ingenuamente sin recibir contestación. Segundos antes, la chica pelinegra se vio paralizada por una especie de detonación que expulsó varios chorros de agua hacia ella. Gohan al emerger, generó dicho estallido que mojó completamente a la hija del campeón mundial.

– ¿Videl, estás bien?

– ¿No es obvio hombre espacial? –Cuestionó con un marcado sarcasmo–rodé por una colina cayendo de cabeza, luego veo como un pez enorme sale de la nada, y para rematar, un idiota aparece disparando agua por todas partes–gruñó–si estar cubierta de lodo es estar bien, pues sí, estoy muy bien.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Qué diantres creías que hacías?

– Cuando desperté aún dormías, quise comer algo pero ya no quedaba nada en tus maletas–le replicó el saiyajin–entonces escuché el río y se me ocurrió salir de pesca…–él detuvo su alegato al comenzar a reír suavemente.

– ¿De qué te estás riendo, qué es tan gracioso?

– Tú.

– ¿Yo?

– Sí, deberías verte, estás cubierta de fango por completo–su risa se intensificó, igualmente el enojo de Videl también.

– ¡Ya cierra la boca! –gritó enfadada.

– Tranquila, tranquila–silenció sus carcajadas–el lodo no es un problema serio, sólo métete y date un baño.

– ¿Un baño, aquí?

– Por supuesto, dónde más.

– ¿Bromeas verdad? –apenada retrocedió–no voy a darme una ducha contigo cerca.

– Como quieras, iré a buscar más pescados, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, no sabemos cuándo encontraremos otra fuente de alimento–Gohan le dio la espalda, respiró profundamente y se sumergió otra vez perdiéndose de la vista de Videl.

En aquella mañana las cosas iban más deprisa de lo normal, primero una pesadilla horrenda que le recordó la muerte de su padre, la cual se marchó, para darle su lugar a varios eventos que no esperaba horas antes. Al estar de pie dio un vistazo al cielo, los rayos del sol caían directamente en sus ojos cegándola temporalmente.

"_¿Darme una ducha?_"–se dijo interiormente.

Por años soñó con salir del búnker y recorrer el mundo, se asqueó de vivir como un gusano bajo la tierra. Al fin se le presentaba la ocasión ideal para volver a sentir lo que es ser libre, se quedó quieta por unos minutos viendo el arroyo y al ver que no pasaba nada se decidió. En el pasado enfrentó a numerosos criminales sin miedo, ahora desvestirse a plena luz del día no la intimidaría.

Desabrochó su chaqueta, sus pesados pantalones se reunieron con sus botas desatadas. Hundió un pie a la vez, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al detectar el frío del agua. Allí estaba ella, una mujer joven semidesnuda desapareciendo en el caudal lento de un riachuelo. Con sus brazos retiró la suciedad que la cubría, habían pasado semanas desde que tomó un baño.

Su cabellera se liberó de la mugre espesa que la retenía, por un instante revivió su antiguo estilo de vida en la lujosa mansión de su papá. Cuando limpió su cuerpo, recogió sus prendas de vestir y procedió a lavarlas también. No era mucho, pero aquel vestuario era lo único que poseía para ocultar su desnudez.

Entre tanto, el hijo de Milk continuaba buscando más peces para capturar. Sin embargo, los que encontraba eran diminutos y no saciarían su hambre sobrehumana. Aquel que atrapó minutos antes definitivamente fue un golpe de suerte, ese afluente además de no ser muy abundante en sus dimensiones adicionalmente carecía de seres vivientes.

No pudo sostener más la respiración, nadó directamente hacia arriba buscando aliviar la presión en su pecho. Desesperado pataleó con fuerza, subió gradualmente apretando los párpados cosa que lo hizo ignorar que alguien más flotaba en el suave empuje del río.

– Tal vez no fue buena idea soltarme el cabello–ella tranquilamente peinaba su larga melena con sus delgados dedos.

A sus espaldas, varias burbujas reventaban al llegar a la superficie. A diferencia de lo ocurrido anteriormente, Gohan emergió con calma y sin hacer ruido. Pesadamente aspiró el aire que sus pulmones le exigían, al recuperar el aliento abrió los ojos, ante él, encontró la silueta casi descubierta de una mujer.

Son Gohan con el pasar de los años atestiguó muchas cosas: a un hombre de piel verde que lo entrenó, a la muerte cuando le arrebató a sus amigos, el sufrimiento de su madre al no saber nada de él, pese a eso, su sentido de la vista degustaba por primera vez la figura de una chica sin ropa abrigándola.

– ¿Umm?

Videl se giró a causa de que distinguió un cambio en el ambiente, sus globos oculares azulados se toparon con unos de tono azabache. Sus reflejos se activaron en un santiamén, con sus brazos cubrió sus senos avergonzada por la mirada fisgona del saiyajin. Él admiró el paisaje hasta entender que su presencia la incomodaba, sonrojado como un adolescente desvió su atención.

– Yo…yo, lo siento–abochornado balbuceó una disculpa.

La señorita no replicó nada, si bien el enojo como ya es normal en ella se notaba. La timidez igualmente se expresaba en su rostro, dicha confusión de sensaciones la mantenían silenciada. El saiyajin por su parte, experimentaba a su manera su propio dilema. La vergüenza por su indiscreción era obvia en su conciencia, sin embargo no se arrepentía…y eso lo alarmaba.

Al estar en la margen del riachuelo, empleó su brazo solitario para salir de la corriente. Mientras él luchaba por moverse, observándolo de soslayo la hija del fallecido campeón concentró su visión en su anatomía. Cuando lo conoció en el fondo de aquel cráter, se dio cuenta parcialmente de sus heridas acumuladas con los años.

Pero ahora al verlo claramente, se congeló al contemplar cada una de las largas y profundas cicatrices que yacían marcadas en su espalda. Eran lesiones de guerra, una guerra que ha enfrentado solo por mucho tiempo. Luchando por las vidas de personas que no conoce, pero que sin importar ese hecho las respeta y valora.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? –él masculló.

Desde niño había visto cuerpos masacrados por las violentas peleas, vio a sus mejores amigos fallecer de formas crueles y sanguinarias, a pesar de esas espantosas experiencias, ni una sola de ellas lo había intimidado tanto como simplemente vislumbrar la figura semidesnuda de una mujer. Lentamente dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, tímido pero firme la miró un poco más.

– Te queda bien–habló en voz alta lo que en realidad quería decir mentalmente.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –al escucharlo le cuestionó sin voltearse.

– Tu cabello, te hace ver bien–Gohan reuniendo valor le contestó.

– ¿Qué?

Aún dentro del río Videl se dio la vuelta, Gohan algo abochornado le sonreía tontamente. Ella tomó un mechón de su cabellera y sin poder evitarlo sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, actuando como una chica de secundaria intercambió miradas con él sonriéndole como una boba. Acaso le estaba coqueteando, era el turno de Videl para asombrarse a ella misma.

Son Gohan se alegró al mirar la expresión en su cara, al fin entendía todas aquellas palabras que Yamcha daba al referirse a una damisela. Aunque ese breve momento que compartían le causaba felicidad, el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo regresó a su mente para arruinarle la ocasión. Él cubrió con su propia mano aquellas facciones que le atraían, él la sepultó al verla sin vida.

Decidió viajar con ella porque creía que la cuidaría, pero ahora pensaba que al estar a su lado únicamente la acompaña hacía el peligro. Quizás lo mejor era salir volando y dejarla allí mismo, tal vez eso era lo correcto. Sin embargo, Gohan estaba dispuesto a hacer justo lo contrario. Si era incorrecto estar con ella, entonces haría lo erróneo.

– Te toca.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Cuéntame más sobre ti.

Los minutos pasaban tal cual siempre lo han hecho, él escuchó atentamente su relato. Videl Satán narró su propia historia, sin notarlo ella llegó a la misma conclusión que Gohan días antes. Ambos eran individuos atrapados en un mismo mundo, pero cada uno lo veía a su manera. Vivieron perspectivas opuestas, que los llevaron a un destino idéntico.

– Al perder a mi madre, me dediqué de lleno a entrenarme aún más, mi apellido era un peso gigantesco que debía soportar–describió la pelinegra–mi ciudad no era como cualquier otra, en ella residía el campeón mundial de las artes marciales, él disfrutaba de su fama mientras yo trataba de olvidarme de ella.

– ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

– A causa de su fortuna, mi padre se encerraba en su mansión glorificándose por sus victorias pasadas–Videl respondió–pero en las calles los delincuentes hacían lo que deseaban, las personas honestas se ocultaban en sus casas entretanto mi papá bebía copa tras copa de brandy.

Gohan asintió.

– Siempre odié a los abusivos, sujetos que sin importar nada tomaban lo que no les pertenecían–alegó–un día me enfrenté a un par de ladrones, cuando los derroté y los entregué a las autoridades entendí que esa era mi verdadera vocación.

– ¿Cuál?

– Proteger a los demás, luché contra mafiosos y pandilleros armados, arriesgué mi vida para verlos en prisión, la policía incluso me pedía ayuda cuando la situación se les escapaba de las manos–aseguró con orgullo.

– Cuando estábamos en el refugio, escuché que los sobrevivientes te culpaban a ti y tu padre por sus desgracias–Gohan cautelosamente le afirmó– ¿por qué ellos sentían eso por tu familia?

– Al ser el campeón, papá se creía el salvador de la Tierra–le contestó–en los periódicos se leía las atrocidades de los androides, como destruían cuanto lugar visitaban y las vidas que arrebataban, cientos de cartas llegaron a nuestra casa por años, rogándole al número uno en las artes marciales hacer algo para derrotarlos.

– ¿Y él…?

– Los retó, sintió la presión y queriendo ser el héroe de nuevo estúpidamente los desafió a una pelea–Videl furiosa dijo fuertemente–una noche, en la preparatoria a la que asistía, se realizó un baile, la idea era olvidarse de lo malo: los androides, la devastación, la muerte…pero la muerte nos saludó mientras bailábamos.

El saiyajin iba a hablar pero Videl se le adelantó.

– Los androides lo asesinaron, trituraron sus huesos como si fuera un animal…y eso fue sólo el principio, arrasaron con todo, solamente unos pocos sobrevivimos–dijo desalentada–nos refugiamos bajo tierra por años, y estando allí, sentí como me transformaba en un insecto que se ocultaba en una cloaca–con un puñetazo golpeó la superficie del agua.

– Ya veo, pero no fue tu culpa lo sucedido.

– Eso ya no importa, lo único que lamento es no haber hecho algo para salvarlo.

– No debes pensar así–Gohan razonó–él murió porque cometió un error.

– ¡Una equivocación que debí haber detenido!

– No había forma en que lo hicieras.

– Pero pude haberlo intentado, así al menos no me sentiría como una inútil–Videl liberó un poco de la frustración que ha acumulado–además, si hubiera sabido que pasaría parte de mi vida dentro de una alcantarilla consumiendo comida descompuesta, habría preferido morir junto a mi padre cuando los androides destruyeron mi ciudad.

– El hubiera no existe, el pasado no se puede cambiar–opinó el saiyajin, Bulma no estaría de acuerdo–estuve presente cuando mis amigos fueron asesinados a sangre fría, muchas veces me recriminé por no haberlos salvado…

Videl desvió sus ojos, él se lanzó al río y tomándola por su rostro la hizo mirarlo.

– Hace tiempo aprendí la lección con amargura, no sirve de nada odiar Videl, el rencor no revivirá a los que perdimos ni reparará el daño en nuestras vidas–los dos olvidaron la parcial desnudez que poseían, estando cara a cara continuaron dialogando.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? –Preguntó la chica– ¿quedarnos cruzados de brazos viendo como los androides asesinan hasta el último ser humano del mundo?

– Eso no ocurrirá.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Le refutó– ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

– Simplemente lo sé.

Ambos permanecieron allí parados por unos segundos, ya no les importó estar frente a frente sin estar completamente vestidos. Por un breve instante, en sus mentes no había androides ni ninguna otra maldad, solamente eran dos buenas personas a las cuales el destino les dio una vida llena de malos momentos.

– En verdad te hace lucir hermosa–Gohan tomó un puñado de su pelo oscuro.

El corazón en su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, él se perdió en el azul profundo de sus ojos. Videl percibió como aquella solitaria mano acarició sus cabellos, el guerrero empujó su cabeza suavemente causando que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran. Al cerrar sus párpados, la imagen de ella sin vida cubierta por el polvo lo hizo retroceder sobresaltado.

– Perdóname, yo no sé qué decir.

Gohan se alejó asustado, Videl paralelamente mostraba una falsa expresión de indiferencia al girar su cara. Por dentro su lucidez se quedó en blanco, ese sujeto parcialmente mutilado no sólo se robó sus sospechas, sino también, su juicio. Pese a eso, la decepción la embargó por completo. Ella sí esperaba un poco más.

– Volvamos–ella le dijo secamente.

– Sí…

El agua se escurrió de sus cuerpos al salir de la rivera, sin verse ocultaron su desnudez nuevamente con sus prendas. Gohan cargó en su hombro el pescado que capturó, Videl sin perder tiempo subió apresurada la colina empinaba sin esperarlo. Una vez arriba, el saiyajin encendió una fogata usando una ráfaga de ki.

En ella, el gigantesco pez se cocía gracias a las llamas. El aroma despertó el apetito de Gohan, su estómago demostró su entusiasmo resonando estridentemente. Una risa suave se escuchó detrás de él, Videl no pudo contenerse y sus carcajadas se fortalecieron. Al verla, él se contagió de su alegría riendo inevitablemente junto a ella.

De inmediato recuperaron la compostura aparentando que nada pasó, a la vez que comían Videl le contaba triunfante sus hazañas justicieras, él divertido escuchaba cada historia viéndola lanzar patadas y puñetazos al aire. Era como si compartieran un día de campo en una mañana de verano, no obstante, por más que fingieran conocían la verdad.

En el fondo sabían que aquello era una enorme mentira, mientras ellos compartían sus vivencias con hilaridad, otros sufrían de hambre, miedo, opresión y desesperanza. La cruel realidad no se demoró en sacarlos de su fantasía, las risas volvieron a silenciarse perdiéndose en el viento. El dúo observó el resto del camino, meditando casi al unísono se preguntaban qué encontrarían más allá del horizonte.

– ¿Por qué continuaste, por qué lo hiciste? –ella le cuestionó antes de seguir comiendo.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Me refiero a los androides, mataron a tus amigos ante tus propios ojos–Videl argumentó– ¿por qué seguiste enfrentándolos todos estos años si sabías que no ganarías?

– ¿Dime Videl, por qué luchabas contra el crimen?

– Ya te lo dije, no soporto a los abusivos–replicó–además sentí que hacía lo correcto.

– Pues esa es mi respuesta–Gohan le aseguró–yo también detesto a los tiranos, y combatir a los androides es lo correcto.

– Desafiarlos sólo te llevará a una tumba.

– Es posible.

– ¡No tomes las cosas a la ligera! –exclamó la pelinegra–si mueres, todo por lo que has batallado desde niño no valdrá nada…ya no quedará nadie que proteja a los indefensos.

– Te equivocas, hace mucho comprendí que nunca los venceré…por eso me dediqué a prepararlo.

– ¿A prepararlo? –le dijo sin entender– ¿de quién hablas?

– Es tan sólo un chiquillo, pero algún día tendrá la fuerza necesaria para hacerlos pagar por sus atrocidades–Gohan con una sonrisa tranquila la miró.

– ¡Espera un segundo!–Videl exigió respuestas– ¿existe alguien que sí puede vencer a los androides?

Gohan agachó su cabeza apenado, no se sentía orgulloso por tomar a un niño para encaminarlo a una existencia repleta de dolor. Dando un largo suspiro, él se dispuso a hablarle del primogénito de Vegeta. Ese muchacho representaba su más grande sueño, sólo esperaba que ella comprendiera el porqué de sus actos.

– Sí, su nombre es Trunks.

* * *

Las maletas estaban casi preparadas, en su interior se encontraban las pocas vestimentas que poseía. Ireza veía dichos vestuarios con enojo, éstos habían pasado de moda hacía mucho. Cuando existían las tiendas departamentales, adoraba visitarlas maravillándose con los vestidos que allí se vendían.

Extrañaba entrar en los salones de belleza, añoraba ver su rostro decorado con maquillaje. Siempre se esmeró en lucir lo más atractiva posible, buscando a un hombre que se dejara embrujar por sus encantos. Sin embargo, éste nunca llegó. La soledad resultó su única compañía, la rubia sufría disimuladamente por su soltería.

– ¿Dónde quedó mi juventud?

Su aspecto juvenil hace tiempo que se marchó, su cabello rubio se veía marchito. Tratando de olvidar sus aflicciones, tomó el puesto como maestra de los niños que vivían en las entrañas de la Tierra. Mientras los educaba, no podía evitar recordar su propia época de estudiante en la preparatoria.

Videl siempre tenía aquel rostro malhumorado, Shapner con su arrogancia muy marcada intentaba ganarse su atención. Al cerrar sus ojos, revivió la noche que lo cambió todo. El baile en la secundaria, la última ocasión que sintió verdadera felicidad. Qué hubiera sido de su vida de no ocurrir tal cosa, pero lamentarse por el pasado era inútil…sólo quedaba mirar hacia el futuro.

– ¡Ireza…Ireza! –una voz la llamaba a su puerta– ¿estás lista?

– ¡Un segundo, salgo enseguida!

Apresurada introdujo sus pertenencias en sus valijas, se miró en el espejo una vez más. Arregló su cabellera improvisadamente antes de abrir la entrada, al hacerlo un ansioso chico la aguardaba.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Shapner cuestionó–debemos marcharnos, todos han perdido la cabeza.

– Lo siento, vámonos deprisa.

Con las provisiones agotadas, los habitantes del búnker se volvieron unos contra otros. Enfrascándose en una demencial disputa sin sentido, que al final sólo agravó los problemas que tenían. Todas sus leyes y normas se desplomaron, cuando se trata de sobrevivir no hay reglas las cuales obedecer.

Apretando el paso, el par de rubios recorrió la extensa red de tunes que se interconectaban. Esa falsa quietud empezaba a asustar a Ireza, Shapner constantemente le decía que no se detuviera. Sin embargo, debieron frenar al divisar a unos metros adelante un grupo de personas. Lo preocupante, era que dichos individuos estaban armados.

– No hagas ruido–él le susurró a su atemorizada acompañante.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Shapner negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Sabemos que están ahí, abran las puertas! –uno de esos hombres gritaba con fuerza.

Shapner reconoció de inmediato aquel sitio, era la recámara donde el grupo de ancianos normalmente dictaba sus órdenes. Después de años escuchándolos y de acatar sus directrices, los sobrevivientes finalmente perdieron la paciencia. La hambruna fue en esta ocasión, el catalizador que desató los más bajos instintos de los refugiados haciéndolos sucumbir ante la demencia.

Meses atrás, el búnker sufrió el ataque de las tropas lideradas por Lunch. En esa oportunidad, los sobrevivientes catalogaron a tales sujetos como salvajes, creían que sus métodos de subsistencia eran barbáricos. Paradójica e irónicamente, eran ellos ahora los que se comportaban como unos caníbales.

– ¡Se les acabó el tiempo!

Los habitantes del refugio castigaron la entrada con sus armas, finalmente ésta cedió permitiéndoles entrar en el aposento sin ningún control sobre sus acciones. Ireza escuchó horrorizada los estridentes disparos que allí se produjeron, Shapner la abrazó fuertemente simultáneamente a que observaba a la distancia el atroz suceso.

Procurando no ser descubiertos, los dos se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares. Cuando sintieron que era seguro continuar, reanudaron sus esfuerzos por huir de ese lugar desquiciado. En el momento en que pasaron frente a la puerta abierta de la sala del concejo, de reojo el rubio miró los cuerpos tendidos de los ancianos, en época de aflicción nadie es indispensable.

Lo que comenzó como una colonia de supervivientes, que buscaban una manera de sobrevivir conjuntamente en un planeta asediado por dos androides asesinos. Terminó violentamente al darse fin unos a otros, la involución social era casi completa. Atrás quedó el estilo de vida civilizado, si debían eliminar a sus vecinos para vivir un día más…lo harían.

– Los mataron…los mataron–la delgada rubia repetía asustada– ¿qué le sucede a esa gente?

– Se han vuelto locos, lo único que podemos hacer es irnos cuánto antes.

Estaba claro para los amigos de Videl, el búnker sufría una transformación de la cual no querían ser parte. Niños llorando, mujeres gritando, hombres peleando. Más y más escenas de brutalidad se manifestaban a medida que avanzaban, era como una especie de manicomio donde los enfermos mentales tenían el poder.

– ¿Adónde van ustedes dos? –una voz les congeló la sangre.

– ¿Qué llevan en esas maletas? –Otro sujeto les preguntó al notar su equipaje– ¿acaso están ocultando comida?

– No hay razón para actuar como dementes–Shapner quiso calmar a los individuos que les cerraban el paso–nos conocen, hemos vivido aquí por años.

– Eso ya no importa, no se puede confiar en nadie–él les apuntó con su rifle–será mejor que cooperen, qué llevan ahí.

– Un poco de ropa, nada más–Ireza respondió intranquila–déjennos pasar.

– ¿Piensan irse verdad?

– Sí, háganse a un lado.

– No lo permitiremos, si salen y son descubiertos por los androides podrían guiarlos hasta aquí.

– ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? –Shapner furioso les indagó–los androides ya no son el único peligro que existe, nosotros mismos somos una amenaza, este sitio…trastornó a todos…los enloqueció–habló pausado–no es sano vivir en un agujero eternamente… ¡mírense, asesinan a sus propios vecinos!

– ¡Somos demasiados, por eso se agotaron los suministros! –Le respondieron–se debe reducir la población, si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que hacerlo.

– ¿Y quién los nombró jueces y verdugos? –Ireza debatió– ¿con qué derecho deciden el destino de los demás?

– Supervivencia del más fuerte, una ley impuesta por la naturaleza–le replicó a la chica–los viejos son débiles ya no ayudan en nada, y hay mujeres que sólo estorban–él trato de sujetar a Ireza por su rostro.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! –sin embargo, Shapner se lo impidió.

– No te entiendo, siempre fuiste alguien útil… ¿por qué actúas así?

– Hace mucho tiempo una amiga me dijo que este hoyo era una prisión, que al permanecer aquí renunciábamos a la idea de ser libres–dijo en tono melancólico–no quise escucharla en su momento, ahora me arrepiento por no haber entendido sus palabras cuando tuve la oportunidad.

– ¿Hablas de Videl? –Dedujo acertadamente–era una loca y veo que te infectó con su locura.

– Di lo que quieras, al menos ella tenía razón…lo repetiré por última vez, déjanos continuar.

El sujeto ante él, solamente contestó retirándole el seguro a su carabina. Shapner presenció como el arma de fuego era detonada hacia ellos, por reflejo empujó a Ireza a un costado haciéndola caer. Por su parte, el proyectil le rozó el antebrazo derecho hiriéndolo dolorosamente pero sin lograr robarle la vida.

Cuando el segundo individuo intentó dispararle, el rubio se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo con un puñetazo al mentón. Como resultado de su acción, el revólver que éste sostenía se liberó de su mano siendo recogido por Shapner. En tanto que, el primer atacante se disponía a dispararle de nuevo, él le apuntó con la pistola. Ineludiblemente, el sonido de un disparo se escuchó.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –Ireza agitada y acostada en el suelo, le dijo a su camarada.

– Lo que tenía que hacer.

Shapner la ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomaron sus valijas del piso y de inmediato reanudaron su escape. Ambos al correr, dejaron a sus espadas a dos hombres tendidos. Uno inconsciente, el otro, se hallaba inerte con una herida de bala en su pecho.

– ¡Ya no puedo más! –Ireza agotada casi cae de rodillas.

– ¡Vamos arriba, falta poco!

Exigiendo sus músculos al máximo, llegaron a la pesada puerta de piedra que sellaba el búnker. Shapner apresurado activó el mecanismo que la abría, los segundos parecieron siglos, finalmente al sentir la luz del sol en sus caras abandonaron completamente el refugio. El joven de cabellera amarilla, pronto buscó a su fiel camión.

– ¡Sube, no tardarán en seguirnos!

Había conseguido reparar el vehículo y reabastecerlo con combustible, sin imaginar que lo utilizaría para un huida tan dramática.

– Estás herido–la mujer a su costado notó su lesión sangrante.

– No es nada despreocúpate, sujétate, esto se pondrá algo movido.

El galán que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de la hija del campeón aceleró a fondo, condujo deprisa sobre el irregular camino repleto de baches y montículos. Ninguno vio hacia atrás, aquella guarida bajo la superficie era parte del pasado, sólo confiaban que al marchar hacia adelante encuentren un futuro mejor.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos viajaban en la dirección opuesta a la que Gohan y Videl habían tomado. Estaba escrito, nunca más la volverían a ver. Ya sea para bien o para mal, los rubios al igual que los pelinegros atravesarían su propia aventura. El sendero se extendía por cientos de millas, y estaban completamente dispuestos a recorrerlo.

– Adiós Videl…–al unísono se despidieron de ella con un murmullo.

* * *

Sentada sobre una altísima roca contemplaba las palmas de sus manos, en total silencio miraba el paisaje sintiendo como varios mechones de su cabello danzaban con el viento. Destruir, aniquilar, aterrorizar y conquistar. Para eso había sido diseñada, ese era el propósito de su existencia. Por fuera una belleza digna de una revista de modas, por dentro un demonio inclemente.

No tenía muchos recuerdos de su vida anterior, sin embargo una parte de su otro yo seguía allí. Nunca se lo comentó a su hermano, pero en ocasiones si dejaba la mente en blanco pequeños destellos abrumaban su memoria. Se veía a ella misma pero más joven, su figura se relejaba en un espejo desfilando diferentes atuendos en lo que parecía ser su habitación.

Inesperadamente sintió algo acariciar su mejilla, al llevar su mano ahí descubrió una diminuta lágrima rodar en su rostro. Siendo una persona cibernética, era increíble que aún tuviera la capacidad de demostrar emociones humanas. Alguna vez fue un ser humano, tuvo una familia y un cálido hogar donde vivir.

No obstante, actualmente no recuerda ni su propio nombre. Por el contrario su denominación numérica, solamente le hacía recordar la maldición que sufrió por los crueles experimentos de Gero. Atrocidades que agradecía no poder conmemorar, ciertamente lo mejor era no escudriñar en lo ya acontecido.

Se volteó a su derecha, muy por debajo de su posición, los humanos controlados por diecisiete iban de un lado a otro. Por más de una década tanto ella como él los asesinaron, viéndose libres de cualquier opresión por parte de su creador, dieron rinda suelta a la maldad depositada en ellos. Y la raza humana experimentó el mal que albergaban.

– ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

Aunque su silueta era la de una persona, dentro de su mente seguía los lineamentos programados como cualquier otra máquina. Si matar y demoler era parte de su ser, por qué ahora debían darle la espalda a las ideas que los han definido. Sin embargo, las palabras de su hermano eran fundamentadas.

De haber continuado con su rutina, habrían devastado el planeta entero extinguiendo toda forma de vida en dicho orbe. Qué hubieran hecho luego, al no quedar nada más para devastar probablemente terminarían destruyéndose mutuamente. Aún así, esa era su naturaleza, dieciocho no conocía otro modo de pasar sus días.

– Nunca dudé en eliminar a un terrícola, no lo haré ahora.

Saltó desde aquel peñasco aterrizando sonoramente, descontrolada abrió fuego contra los desafortunados cerca de ella. Los cadáveres calcinados de hombres y mujeres se apilaban en el suelo, luciendo su sonrisa más sádica la rubia dejó bien en claro que no poseía el sentimiento llamado piedad.

– ¡Alto, suficiente! –Número diecisiete apareció para contener a su hermana, viendo el momento oportuno, algunos de los esclavos del androide corrieron tratando de recuperar su libertad– ¿dime qué diablos haces?

– Hago lo que siempre he hecho.

– Creí que habíamos cambiado de opinión.

– Tú cambiaste de opinión, yo no–respondió–me di cuenta que este no es mi destino, no deseo ser la reina del mundo ni tampoco usar a los humanos como mis sirvientes, nuestra misión era asesinar a Goku y a sus amigos, en cierto punto lo conseguimos…

– Exacto–él la interrumpió–recuérdalo, no queda nadie más con quien pelear: Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta y los demás ya están muertos, nos quedamos solos dieciocho, me cansé de hacer lo mismo día tras día.

– No puedes pretender que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos altere mi personalidad–indicó–siento mucho odio y repulsión por los humanos, que ya no haya un rival al cual enfrentar no es excusa para perdonarles la vida, muchas veces lo dijimos: acabaríamos con todos los terrícolas.

– Era otra época dieciocho, ya no es lo mismo…la Tierra era un vasto parque de juegos, ahora es un cementerio aburrido.

– Es un cementerio porque nosotros lo hicimos así, recuerda la emoción que sentíamos al ver sus patéticos intentos de huir–dieciocho volvió a escuchar los millones de gritos de sus víctimas–no hay mayor entretenimiento que ese.

– ¿Y luego qué? –diecisiete le cuestionó.

– Podemos hacer lo que queramos, este planeta no debe convertirse en una celda, iremos a cualquier rincón del universo, tendremos tantas peleas que no daremos abasto.

Aunque la propuesta era tentadora, el androide masculino se había dado cuenta que al asesinar a los seres humanos únicamente los liberaban de ellos. Deseaba torturarlos, hasta llevarlos al punto de que le suplicaran la muerte. Sin aceptar o rechazar el ofrecimiento de su hermana se alejó, era un guerrero amante de las batallas…pero también quería oprimir a la humanidad.

Dieciocho lo vio pensativo, él no se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía. Ambos apetecían satisfacer sus impulsos asesinos, sin embargo cada uno planeaba hacerlo a su manera. Las victorias que habían acumulado, los terminó derrotando.

**Fin Capítulo ****Veintitrés**

Muchas gracias por leer cada frase, espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente episodio será el último, el relato que inicié hace un par de años concluirá. Reconozco que la forma de actuar de los androides, no es la que originalmente poseían al comienzo. Mi intención es hacerlos plantearse un breve dilema existencial, ellos igualmente pueden llegar a hartarse de su monótona vida.

En cuanto a Mirai Gohan y Mirai Videl, ya pensé como finalizar su historia. Confío que cuando los seguidores de esta pareja lo lean, se sientan complacidos, no deseo defraudarlos. Un posible romance entre ellos recae exclusivamente en los terrenos de la especulación, y fue precisamente tal cosa lo que me motivó a escribir este fic.

No les hago perder más el tiempo, antes de marcharme quiero darles las gracias a: Makenshi Kirito, Franco y a Sombra de caos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	24. Capítulo 24

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 24**

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Era una noche fría y ventosa, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Milk calmadamente abandonó su cama, las sombras de los árboles cercanos entraban por la ventanilla abierta a su costado. Esta vez el miedo no nubló su juicio, con quietud caminó hacia la ventana asomando su rostro por medio de ésta, observando así, el panorama nocturno circundante.

Las montañas eran acariciadas por las constantes ráfagas de viento gélido que provenían del norte, provocando que las ramas de la abundante vegetación del bosque se bambolearan. La pequeña casa permanecía sumergida en el infinito silencio, un silencio que empezaba a ensordecerla con el pasar de cada día.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Repitiéndose una y otra vez, una pregunta revoloteaba en su mente ensimismándola profundamente. Lentamente su vista se dirigió hacia un punto determinado, ahí, justo detrás del tronco de un manzano, la luz de la luna iluminaba la silueta de una lápida. Moldeada de piedra dura, ésta ha perdurado a lo largo de estos trece años de tribulaciones.

El nombre de su marido yace gradado en la losa rocosa, Goku al sucumbir por esa extraña e incurable enfermedad cardíaca, jamás pudo haber imaginado el infierno que solos meses después caería sobre la Tierra. El cual, le arrebató la vida a casi toda la población mundial, incluyendo por supuesto, a los más cercanos amigos del héroe que luchó contra el tiránico Freezer.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Milk sin apartar su mirada de la tumba de su esposo, nuevamente formuló ese cuestionamiento que llenaba de sueños e ilusiones su cabeza. El hubiera, se transformó en una puerta, un pasadizo secreto hacia otra realidad alterna, en la cual, la viuda Son vio con vida a su Goku, presenció como su primogénito en lugar de participar de batallas sangrientas, creía como ella siempre soñó.

No había androides, ni ciudades destruidas. Aquel orbe azulado, giraba con tranquilidad en torno a su estrella regándoles a los humanos un alba nueva cada vez. Aún dentro de ese espejismo de paz, Milk escuchó la risa alegre de un infante. En un comienzo, no fue capaz de reconocer esa voz que la llamaba. Como un espectro, la figura de un niño idéntico a Goku corrió a su lado.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Asustada sus ojos regresaron la horrible verdad, juraría por el mismísimo Kamisama que sintió a ese espíritu rondando su alcoba paseándose junto a ella. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, su familia habría sido conformada por un miembro más. Sin embargo, tal noción no pasaba de los límites de un mera especulación, una bella teoría.

Pronto el cansancio la condujo de regreso a su blanda litera, si bien aún no es una anciana, los reiterados sobresaltos y preocupaciones que su corazón recibía, la hacen sentir como si lo fuera. Sin duda alguna, su más grande ansiedad recae en su único hijo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo tuvo frente a ella, Gohan se esfumó hacía tanto que incluso especuló su muerte.

– ¡Gohan, vuelve a casa, vuelve a casa! –recitando esa frase, se perdió en los dominios de la somnolencia.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Las manos le ardían tremendamente, Bulma no pudo seguir soportando y retiró de ellas el par de guantes que las cubrían. Ambas eran revestidas por diminutas ampollas, que le causaban un agudo dolor a la veterana científica. La señora de cabellera azulada, las observó por varios minutos antes de sumergirlas en un recipiente de agua helada.

Aunque las técnicas de combate no eran su especialidad, la heredera del Doctor Briefs era claramente una experta en todo tema que esté relacionado con la ciencia. Y precisamente, dando usó de tal intelecto confeccionaba con su propio esfuerzo, lo que para ella era la solución definitiva al calvario que la humanidad ha tolerado por más de una década.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Observando el artilugio que creaba, Bulma trajo a sus pensamientos varias de sus vivencias pasadas. Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando inició la que sería su búsqueda más grande, siendo apenas una adolescente emprendió un viaje que gradualmente se llenó de aventuras. Conoció a personas singulares, criaturas sobrenaturales, y objetos mágicos.

Las esferas del dragón, fueron el común denominar en su travesía por toda la Tierra, y más allá de ella. Asimismo, éstas también acarrearon individuos malvados que las codiciaban por motivos egoístas. Y exactamente, uno de esos sujetos infames, terminó siendo parte de su vida de un modo que nunca imaginó.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Vegeta, aquel asesino y cruel guerrero espacial, la marcó para siempre como ningún otro hombre. Cuando lo conoció no pudo haber vaticinado que años después, compartirían el mismo lecho dándole entre sí, el placer y el amor que por dentro escondían. De esa relación fugaz, un niño surgió tomando de los dos, tanto sus mejores cualidades como sus peores pecados.

Bulma trató de imaginar vagamente, los eventos que se habrían dado de no asomar sus caras los androides. La madura dama soltó una suave risa, Vegeta posiblemente entrenaría a Trunks con rudeza y sin contemplaciones. Lo moldearía proporcionándole el temblé de un gladiador, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de pertenecer a la raza saiyajin.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

Sus padres consentirían al chico hasta más no poder, el Doctor Briefs construiría cientos de juguetes para Trunks, y su madre, lo alimentaría con toda clase de postres y golosinas. Bulma suspiró, en su realidad tales acontecimientos no ocurrieron, pero quizás, en un distante escenario alternativo, éstos sí verían la luz del día.

Dejó las fantasías a un lado, sujetó el destornillador y la llave de tuercas con sus manos. Aquel dispositivo, permitiría que esas ilusiones dejen de ser sólo eso. Su familia vivirá, Goku jamás morirá por un patógeno microscópico, Gohan no sufrirá el dolor que ha padecido, el planeta entero girará alrededor del sol rebosante de vida.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

El hubiera dejará de representar los sueños y esperanzas de los humanos, convirtiéndose así, en hechos tangibles que serán parte de la experiencia que conlleva estar vivo. De la misma forma que se puede leer un libro luego de leerlo previamente, el universo se reiniciará en un nuevo cosmos que les regalará una segunda oportunidad a cada entidad que lo habite.

Todo volverá a comenzar desde su génesis.

* * *

– _¡Muere basura!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su visión se encontraba distorsionada, era tanto el extenuante cansancio que éste opacaba el agudo dolor en sus entrañas. Lunch gateó lentamente sobre el piso cubierto de rocas, con sus manos palpó el inquietantemente alto nivel de humedad que poseía el blando terreno. La cual resaltaba aún más, por su vívida tonalidad rojiza.

Continuó arrastrando su herida anatomía sin rendirse, sus tímpanos ensordecidos no le permitían escuchar los interminables retumbos que se hacían presentes a sus alrededores. Pronto sus brazos ya no pudieron seguir, pesadamente se dejó caer apoyando su barbilla en una dura roca. El desgarrador malestar en su abdomen, fue ganando intensidad al pasar de los segundos.

Poco a poco, sus lastimados oídos fueron recuperando su capacidad auditiva. Los gritos y lamentos de pesadilla, se adueñaron de su atención por completo. La osada criminal, se vio paralizada al escuchar como las vidas de las personas que la acompañaron los últimos años, eran robadas por aquellos demonios que sumergieron al mundo entero en ese averno.

– ¡Maldición! –Lunch se dio la vuelta, al hacerlo la dolencia en su estómago se manifestó nuevamente haciéndola sentir como si su cuerpo se desgarrara por la mitad– ¡maldita sea, maldita sea!

Al inspeccionarse a sí misma, descubrió una enorme lesión en su vientre. Se trataba de una penetrante quemadura que a pesar de sangrar levemente, resultaba de una laceración casi mortal. Dicha dolencia, se asemejaba muchísimo a los típicos traumatismos que generaban las ráfagas de ki disparadas precisamente por los androides.

– ¡Diablos! –habló antes de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, la antigua delincuente no tardó en darse cuenta que no sobreviviría esta vez.

La ladrona de cabellera dorada adornada con un listón rojo, desde su posición actual observó lo mejor que pudo el ambiente que la rodeaba. Varias columnas de humo negro y espeso se elevaban hasta más allá de las nubes, no muy lejos de ella miró los incontables cuerpos tendidos de los fallecidos.

En un santiamén, sus verdes globos oculares distinguieron algo entre las llamas a la distancia. Eran ellos, allí estaban mirando silenciosamente la obra que una vez más resultaba de su autoría. Sin embargo, los hermanos robóticos y ella no eran los únicos que se hallaban en ese sitio. Al voltear la mirada, Lunch notó la presencia de una persona musculosa.

Tal individuo, abrazaba con fuerza a una señorita cuyos cabellos oscuros caían rígidamente al ser halados por la gravedad. A pesar de tener a las dos creaciones del Doctor Gero a sus espaldas, su mirada se mantuvo clavada firmemente en él. Ese sujeto corpulento con pausa se giró suavemente, provocando que ambos tuvieran un inusitado intercambio visual.

Su rostro marcado con cicatrices reflejaba un dolor indescriptible, contra su pecho acogía a esa mujer como si se resistiera a la idea de dejarla ir. Un destello en su mente la estremeció, esa cara y esa vestimenta se parecían increíblemente a alguien de su ya lejano pasado.

– ¿Goku? –Preguntó en voz baja– ¿Goku, acaso eres tú?

Lunch jamás olvidaría ese uniforme de pelea, pese a los años que han transcurrido de su memoria no borraría nunca, el hombre que fue Son Goku. No obstante, se sentía abismalmente confundida. Ese desconocido se asemejaba a él aunque al mismo tiempo no era así, tal conclusión la tomó al percatarse de la ausencia de uno de sus brazos además de la expresión iracunda que ostentaba.

– Te lo dije dieciocho, sigue vivo.

– Levántate Gohan, no hemos acabado aún.

Ella escuchó las voces de los androides detrás de él, fingiendo estar muerta no movió ni un músculo. Aquel nombre rebotaba en su cabeza sin parar, haciendo eco profundamente en su mente. Su condición agonizante le había causado que perdiera la lucidez al pensar, pero ésta retornó enormemente otorgándole su acostumbrada nitidez mental.

– Gohan, ya te recuerdo–susurró.

Si bien sus párpados fueron derrumbándose al no resistir más tiempo consciente, en sus pensamientos, logró revivir los sucesos ocurridos desde su exacto punto de inicio. Por un instante, pareció como si la realidad misma diera marcha atrás. El sol se congeló en su lugar y gradualmente regresó sobre sus pasos antes de volver a andar en su sentido natural.

– ¡Arriba holgazanes, arriba!

La noche anterior les permitió sentirse como en sus viejas épocas, comieron y rieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada olvidándose completamente de sus miedos. Al llegar el amanecer, los integrantes masculinos y femeninos de su caravana, yacían tirados en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente.

– ¡Despierten de una vez!

Lunch a diferencia de los demás, con una gran disciplina preparó su armamento mientras estos celebraban. Cada día era una nueva batalla por sobrevivir, lo que se hizo ayer ya no cuenta para hoy. Habiendo aprendido amargamente esa regla, la que fuera la ladrona más buscada en la Tierra se dispuso a continuar con su viaje sin rumbo.

– Tienen cinco minutos, los que no estén listos se quedarán aquí para siempre–al ver como sus partidarios despertaban, ella en tono autoritario les ordenó.

Atrás quedaron las latas vacías de comida y los residuos de las fogatas apagadas, aquellos automóviles oxidados y cubiertos de polvo volvieron a rodar recorriendo el interminable desierto que progresivamente iba adueñándose del planeta. Sus ojos se mantenían vigilantes del camino, no sabía porqué pero un extraño escalofrío le recorría la espalda haciéndola pensar con paranoia.

Sobre su regazo, descansa su ametralladora la cual sostenía fuertemente con sus manos sudorosas. La ansiedad comenzaba a matarla, una insoportable inseguridad se apoderó de su raciocinio sin explicarse la causa de dicho malestar.

– ¿Se siente bien jefa? –El conductor de su camioneta le consultó al notar su mal aspecto.

– ¡Cierra la boca y continúa! –replicó enfadada por su intromisión.

Miedo, aquello que experimentaba era miedo. Pánico a qué, se preguntó interiormente, no era normal que ella reflejara pavor por algo. Al girarse miró el paisaje deshabitado que los acompañaba desde hacía mucho, tarde o temprano el momento de fallecer tocaba a la puerta de todo ser viviente.

Aunque ignoraba los elementos que se escapaban de su entendimiento, intuyó que de continuar en la dirección en la que viajaba llegaría irremediablemente al final de su vida. Por años huyó de la muerte, pese a conseguirlo con éxito, ya estaba harta de hacerlo. Llenándose de valor no le pidió al chofer que cambiara de ruta, decididamente quería enfrentar tal sensación de terror.

Habiendo desechado los mapas que poseía por considerarlos inútiles en la actualidad, ni ella ni sus seguidores sabían con exactitud en qué sitio se ubicaban. Por tal motivo, transitaban en territorios que desconocían, pese a eso, fueron adentrándose más y más en ellos. El paisaje circundante era idéntico en cada kilómetro de recorrido, solamente algunas plantas marchitas decían presente.

– ¡Mire allí jefe, allí!

– ¿Qué es?

En la lejanía, más allá de la vista, una serie de siluetas comenzaban a conformarse a medida que proseguían desplazándose. Lunch se mantuvo en silencio total al verlas fijamente, interiormente debatió consigo misma si aquellas sombras eran las culpables de la incertidumbre que la carcomía. Pronto tales figuras fantasmales, tomaron la apariencia de numerosos edificios.

– ¿Qué lugar es este? –el hombre al volante, cuestionó abiertamente al percatarse de los abundantes restos de vehículos de guerra que se hallaban esparcidos por doquier.

El convoy no disminuyó su velocidad al verlos, por el contrario la cantidad de tanques destruidos y aviones derribados colocados tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda les dio la bienvenida silentemente. Un detalle curioso fue notado por algunos de los seguidores de Lunch, en dichos instrumentos bélicos se apreciaba la insignia del Rey del mundo.

Al encontrarse ante un letrero descolorido, los neumáticos dejaron de rodar permitiéndoles a los individuos dentro de esos autos bajarse para explorar.

– Ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta–Lunch le comentó a su conductor, señalándole el corto mensaje que se leía en el rótulo.

– Usted se encuentra en la Capital Central, hogar de su majestad el Rey–una de las mujeres que viajaba en la caravana leyó en voz alta la frase grabada en esa placa metálica.

Cuando la Tierra vivía tranquilamente, el globo era regido por un único gobierno monárquico y centralista. A la cabeza de éste, el monarca desde su trono dirigía el destino de los habitantes del planeta. En el momento en que los androides hicieron acto de presencia, el líder político del orbe envió a sus fuerzas armadas en reiteradas oportunidades para hacerles frente.

Lamentable y predeciblemente, el ejército mundial fue incapaz de derrotar a los hermanos robóticos. Con el pasar de los años, la milicia fue brutalmente reducida a unos pocos regimientos. A diecisiete y a dieciocho les fastidiaba que esos insignificantes soldados los desafiaran, ya que estos resultaban ser oponentes con un bajísimo nivel de pelea.

Como consecuencia de la disminución de los militares, la población civil quedó totalmente indefensa a las hostiles visitas que los autómatas realizaban en sus ciudades. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo, para que la Capital Central sufriera el mismo trato que las demás metrópolis. Ésta resistió milagrosamente por muchos meses a la devastación global, pero su suerte estaba por cambiar.

Aterrado desde el piso más alto de su castillo, el soberano vio como las creaciones de aquel científico loco caminaban con tranquilidad hacia su ciudad. De inmediato, les ordenó a sus generales desplegar sus unidades de combate para defender la capital. Con sus armas en mano, las calles fueron tomadas por la infantería que de a poco se colocó en una posición defensiva.

Por otro lado, una división blindada acordó el perímetro del palacio, simultáneamente, en el aire cientos de aeroplanos y helicópteros brindaban apoyo aéreo. Sin esperar a que sus enemigos dieran el primer golpe, la guardia real abrió fuego desesperadamente contra ellos. Las descargas de artillería y demás explosiones, retumbaron violentamente por cinco largos minutos.

Sin embargo, al despejarse la enorme cortina de humo. La mujer de cabello rubio y su hermano con pañoleta anaranjada, como era de esperar continuaban inmutables sin presentar ningún signo de lesión. Ambos compartieron esa mirada cruel que los caracterizaba, en menos de un parpadeo el par de humanos cibernéticos respondieron a la osadía de los combatientes uniformados.

Al tenerlos frente a frente, los escuadrones en tierra dispararon frenéticamente fracasando rotundamente en vencerlos. A esos hombres ya no les importó proteger a su gobernante, solamente pensaban en regresar vivos al lado de sus familias. Una parte murió al ser calcinados por rayos de energía, otros no corrieron con la misma fortuna.

Mientras dieciocho masacraba a los humanos que la rodeaban, diecisiete derivó las aeronaves que lo atacaron en el cielo. Eran como juguetes para él, con sólo un puñetazo los destruía haciéndolos explotar en las alturas. Entretanto, el Rey veía imponente como sus fieles soldados eran eliminados uno a la vez dejándolo desprotegido.

Para cuando los androides terminaron con el ejército, la Capital Central yacía repleta de cadáveres humeantes esparcidos junto a los restos de los vehículos artillados que éstos utilizaban. Con una armonía sínica, los hermanos se dispusieron a ver personalmente al individuo que dirigía políticamente a la Tierra.

Dentro de su oficina, el soberano se mantenía sentado detrás de su escritorio con sus manos cruzadas. Al otro lado de la gruesa puerta que sellaba esa habitación, escuchó a sus guardaespaldas gritar horrorizados paralelamente a que disparaban sin parar. En un instante, se produjo una afonía aterradora que le robó la última pieza de tranquilidad que poseía.

El monarca clavó sus ojos en la entrada de la recámara, ésta repentinamente estalló arrojando miles de astillas por todas partes. Allí estaban, él cruzado de brazos y ella con una mano posada en su cintura. Pausadamente redujeron la distancia que los separaba, su majestad al tenerlos tan cerca no pudo evitar recodar que una situación muy similar ya había ocurrido anteriormente.

Un ser igual de demoniaco, Picorro Daimao, se adueñó de su residencia proclamándose a sí mismo como emperador del planeta. Todo parecía perdido, no obstante, un niño surgió de la nada para pelear con él. Nunca supo su nombre, pero de su mente ese chiquillo que salvó al mundo entero jamás desapareció.

Sin embargo, la providencia le negó su súplica de repetir la historia. Sorpresivamente el aposento fue bañado con una luz intensa, luego de eso no volvió a ver nada nunca más. El castillo explotó arrojando múltiples escombros en varias direcciones, y así, al contemplar las secuelas de sus acciones, los sujetos mecánicos se marcharon perdiéndose en el horizonte.

– La capital debió haber sido destruida por los androides–afirmó uno de los acompañantes de Lunch–por eso no se volvió a tener noticias del Rey, lo asesinaron quién sabe hace cuánto.

– Muy bien, basta de tonterías–ella se dirigió a su banda–continuaremos a partir de aquí a pie, mantengan los ojos abiertos.

Como aves de rapiña, esos sobrevivientes registraron las ruinas de la devastada urbe buscando cualquier cosa que les sea de utilidad. Al ver tantas armas tiradas, recolectar ese armamento fue el primer pensamiento en sus cabezas. Lunch por su parte, se encaminó entre los vestigios de las edificaciones derrumbadas orientándose hacia el centro de la capital.

Sus pies evadieron las piedras y los esqueletos de los beligerantes que murieron al defender su ciudad, la incómoda sensación que percibía se intensificó al avanzar. En ese exacto momento, un murmullo remoto se ganó su interés. Si bien al principio creyó que eran sus hombres, al analizar la dirección en la que venía constató que no se trataban de sus colaboradores.

Sin dudar se arrojó al piso, encontrándose en esa postura se deslizó en la arenosa superficie hasta llegar a lo que quedaba de un avión militar parcialmente destruido. Agudizó su visión lo más que pudo, distinguiendo rápidamente las figuras de varios humanos. Pero otro dato, le hizo hervir su sangre al mismo tiempo que le paralizó sus músculos: los androides estaban allí.

– ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! –exclamó al observar a esos dos malditos desgraciados, quienes con su maldad arruinaron su vida y la de los demás en el planeta.

La razón de la rabia e intranquilidad que la sobresaltaba desde el alba, era originada por ellos. Aunque parecía suicida, esa era su oportunidad para saldar cuentas. Así, aquella amargura que silentemente ha guardado por años logrará ser liberada, quizás no era una mujer dotada de una gran fuerza pero sí de un valor inquebrantable…el cual, se pondrá a prueba muy pronto.

No obstante, un par de cuestionamientos detuvieron sus meditaciones: por qué se hallaban en ese sitio nuevamente, qué hacían esas personas a su lado. Lunch prestó implacable atención a como esos terrícolas al mejor estilo de esclavos antiguos, cargaban y halaban grandes bloques de piedra dirigiéndolos hacia lo que aún quedaba del castillo que el Rey usó estando vivo.

– ¿Qué diablos es lo que hacen?

La doncella con listón rojo, decidió permanecer un poco más tratando de comprender qué ocurría. A pesar de haber huido de esos asesinos por tanto tiempo, nunca los había tenido tan cerca de sí misma como en esta ocasión. Con cautela volvió a empuñar su ametralladora, se conocía de una forma que nadie más podrá hacerlo, ese día terminaría con ella disparando y maldiciendo.

Asimismo, sin saberlo ni sospecharlo en ese preciso segundo, sus acciones provocarán que su destino junto al de sus secuaces y el de los autómatas, se cruce con el camino de un dúo de pelinegros que a su manera, buscaban erradicar los fantasmas del pasado que los han atormentado desde el inicio de ese infierno.

– ¡Espera un segundo!–Videl exigió respuestas– ¿existe alguien que sí puede vencer a los androides?

No muy lejos de las ruinas de la Capital Central, una motocicleta estacionada a un lado de la vía esperaba que sus ocupantes terminaran de dialogar. Ella aguardaba ansiosa por las palabras de Son Gohan, el cual, fraguaba en su mente la contestación más adecuada a la situación. Luego de miles de pensamientos que no lo llevaron a ninguna parte, optó por la sencilla verdad.

– Sí, su nombre es Trunks.

– ¿Trunks? –La chica pronunció con tono dudoso–ese nombre no me es familiar.

– No debería serlo, aunque si fueran otros tiempos sería una persona muy conocida–Gohan le comentó.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –la hija de Mr. Satán se interesó más en ese tal Trunks.

– ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar sobre la Corporación Cápsula? –el guerrero replicó con otra pregunta.

– Sí, por supuesto–Videl le respondió–era una compañía multimillonaria ubicada en la Capital del Oeste, incluso tenían más dinero que mi papá.

– Correcto–alegó–por ende conocerás también a Bulma Briefs, quien fuere la dueña de la empresa.

– Claro, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con el susodicho Trunks.

– Bueno, él es el hijo de Bulma–la señorita abrió sus ojos interesada–su padre al igual que el mío era un saiyajin, debido a esto heredó poderes similares a los que yo poseo.

Videl guardó silencio, cosa que le permitió a Gohan proseguir.

– Vegeta, el padre de Trunks, luchó contra los androides cuando estos aparecieron–le narró resumidamente–pese a su gran habilidad al combatir, no fue capaz de aniquilarlos y terminó liquidado por ellos.

– Comprendo.

– Cuando me quedé solo, me di cuenta que Trunks a pesar de su joven edad tenía la destreza necesaria para convertirse en un peleador formidable–le aseguró Gohan–con los años lo fui entrenando, le enseñé todo lo que sé y al verlo supe una cosa: él algún día derrotaría a diecisiete y a dieciocho.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Llámalo intuición o una corazonada, como quieras–aseveró–de cualquier modo estoy convencido de ello, Trunks los vencerá…quizás no mañana ni en un año, pero lo hará.

No existe persona en ese mundo u otro que lo persuadiera de lo contrario, Gohan ciegamente creía que el muchacho de cabellos lilas era la única solución al problema. Videl por su parte, al mirarlo directo a los ojos se convenció de sus afirmaciones, no conocía a Trunks pero sin importar ese detalle confiaba en su futura victoria.

– _La fe, es un lujo para el que no tengo tiempo._

Esa frase dicha por ella hacía tanto atrás, comenzaba a perder su significado. A la hija del difunto campeón mundial se le dificultaba explicarlo, aún así lo sentía. Ese hombre lisiado con su rostro marcado con cicatrices le transmitía esperanza, sí había motivos para seguir luchando, todavía no debía bajar los brazos, por más largo que sea un túnel al final de éste siempre habrá luz.

Lo ignoraba, sin embargo haber encontrado a Gohan en el fondo de ese cráter tal vez no fue casualidad. Se consideraba una persona racional, pensaba que cada acción tiene una reacción, que toda causa crea un efecto. El hijo de Son Goku indirectamente y a pasos agigantados, restauraba la fe que Videl creía muerta en su espíritu.

– Suena increíble que un chiquillo tenga la fortaleza que dices, pero te creo Gohan, te creo–Videl sin percatarse de sus actos, tomó la solitaria mano de él con la suya.

Por un breve instante, se mantuvieron así, conectados tanto física como mentalmente. Al sentir aquella piel áspera, Videl pudo advertir de la enorme carga que ese individuo llevó en su espalda por años. Entretanto, Gohan con ese sencillo acto recobró una pizca de la viveza que perdió hacía mucho, al sujetar esa delgada extremidad se sintió más vivo que nunca.

Durante la década y media que ha enfrentado a los androides, peleó por cada ser humano que aún siguiera con vida. Víctimas anónimas carentes de un rostro definido, no obstante ahora su pelea poseía un aspecto aún más personal.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –ella cuestionó al ver ese semblante de vergüenza y arrepentimiento en él.

– Al mirar a Trunks, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable–expresó el hijo de Milk–desde pequeño le enseñé a esquivar golpes y a cómo darlos, jamás tuvo la oportunidad que tener una niñez normal.

– Sé que es cruel, pero nuestra realidad es así por los androides, no te culpes por acontecimientos que no fueron gestados por ti–Videl trató de borrar esa sensación en Gohan–sino hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, habría sido una persona indefensa como el resto del mundo.

– A pesar de no conocerlo, hablas como sí lo conocieras.

– Si es como tú, puedo imaginármelo.

Habiendo descansado suficiente, el par de pelinegros se dispuso a continuar con su camino inmediatamente. Los neumáticos de esa vieja motocicleta, rodaron una vez más por aquel paraje árido e inerte que se extendía infinitamente ante ellos. Con el sol sobre sus cabezas, el recorrido parecía ser el mismo que el de los días anteriores, pese a eso, no fue así.

– ¡Detente, para! –Gohan gritó alertando a su acompañante femenina.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –sin comprender, la chica frenó de golpe el vehículo de dos ruedas.

– Son pocos, pero puedo sentirlos.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó– ¡explícate!

– ¡Personas Videl, son personas! –Replicó–en aquella dirección percibo el ki de varios humanos.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Indagó curiosa– ¡por fin, pensé que éramos los únicos en el planeta!

– Será mejor ir hacia allá.

– Tienes razón, vamos.

Videl impulsivamente aceleró la moto a su velocidad máxima, la monótona marcha que ambos compartían cambió, sin imaginarlo se dirigían al final de su travesía, una odisea que les mostró a que aún existían motivos para seguir luchando y que por más dolorosos que fueran los recuerdos del pasado, estos pueden ser superados al aceptar el presente.

– ¿Por qué nos detenemos? –Gohan se dio cuenta de la disminución en su aceleración, la motocicleta lentamente iba perdiendo fuerza.

– ¡Ahora no, no es el momento! –Expresó la mujer de cabellos negros, quien volteó su mirada al indicador de combustible antes de responder–se acabó la gasolina.

Paulatinamente, el potro mecanizado fue deteniéndose hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse. Si bien sabía que no funcionaría, Videl intentó encender reiteradamente el motor sin obtener resultado alguno. Al carecer de otra alternativa, abandonaron su transporte a un lado de la carretera, en la cual, un letrero descolorido les brindó información de gran utilidad.

– Capital Central a diez kilómetros–Videl leyó en voz alta el retorcido cartel metálico–por lo que veo, los humanos de los que hablas se encuentran en la Capital Central.

– Comprendo–Gohan junto a ella opinó.

– Tardaremos un par de horas caminando, anda no perdamos más tiempo–Videl se disponía a continuar a pie aunque Gohan se mantuvo inmóvil en su sitio– ¿qué esperas, creía que querías ir allí?

– Claro que sí, sólo que iremos de otra manera–sonrió levemente, él se acercó a Videl y con la ayuda de su único brazo se aferró a ella, colocándose cara a cara.

– ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –claramente sonrojada, le cuestionó con un tenue tono molesto.

– ¡Ya lo verás! –riéndose suavemente, Gohan empleó su poder para flotar sobre el piso.

– ¿No piensas…?

– ¡Sí! –repentinamente, el saiyajin emprendió el vuelo.

Videl por medio de sus nervios percibió la vertiginosa propulsión que los empujaba hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que gritaba apretaba sus párpados al experimentar dicho impulso. Segundos luego, fue abriendo los ojos con cautela encontrándose con el paisaje nubloso del cielo. El sol se veía gigantesco entre las nubles, y la autopista por debajo se transformó en una escueta línea oscura.

Al pasar de volar en posición vertical a una horizontal, la hija de Mr. Satán fue capaz de apreciar el entorno circundante de un modo que muy pocos han podido observar. No era la primera vez que volaba, sin embargo, nunca antes lo hizo sin la ayuda de ningún artefacto volador como un aeroplano o helicóptero.

Su rostro recibió directamente la fría corriente de la atmósfera, el tradicional ruido de una turbina no se presentó permitiéndole escuchar nítidamente el sonido del mundo. Por su parte, Gohan desvió con sutileza su mirada, la expresión facial de Videl igualaba a la de una niña que entraba en una juguetería en vísperas de navidad, al verla él esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

No obstante, tal felicidad se borró de ella. La señorita se lamentaba profundamente por no poseer tal capacidad sobrehumana, estaba segura de que en otras circunstancias haría lo que fuera necesario por aprender a controlar aquella energía mística llamada ki. Videl también se convenció de una cosa más, de seguir vivo su padre catalogaría tal proeza como un vulgar truco de circo.

Olvidándose de toda la maldad de los androides, únicamente disfrutó del paseo aéreo. De la misma manera en que una hoja es acarreada por el viento, Videl sencillamente se dejó llevar. La distancia de diez kilómetros que los separaba de su destino se acortó en un pestañeo, los azulados globos oculares de la mujer distinguieron lo que le parecían ser edificaciones a la distancia.

Gradualmente el guerrero saiyajin fue bajando retornando a tierra, las plantas de sus pies volvieron a posarse firmemente en la polvorienta superficie. La observación de la joven pelinegra no era errada, efectivamente esas ruinas alguna vez fueron altos rascacielos que terminaron siendo derrumbados hasta sus cimientos por los ataques de los autómatas.

– Yo recuerdo este lugar–Videl afirmó–en una ocasión, hace varios años, mi padre me trajo aquí para presenciar cuando el Rey lo condecoró por su victoria en el torneo mundial de artes marciales.

– Aunque no lo creas, nunca antes había visitado esta ciudad–le confesó.

Son Gohan recurrentemente viajaba a la Capital del Oeste para ver a Bulma, en otras oportunidades se trasladaba al sur en busca de un consejo del Maestro Roshi. Pese a ello, la Capital Central nunca estuvo dentro de los pensamientos del semisaiyajin, lo cual le impidió enterarse sobre la destrucción de dicha metrópoli adornada con matices políticos y monárquicos.

– ¿Te das cuenta? –Videl le habló con voz inquisitiva–al parecer, se libró una guerra en ese sitio.

– Sí, y fue hace mucho.

Los incontables restos óseos de soldados y demás armamento, hacía obvia la deducción de que una batalla armada se realizó en esa ciudad, dejando como resultado la derrota del ejército allí sepultado. Asimismo, fueron evidentes los responsables de tal devastación con sólo mirarla. Gohan frunció el ceño, diecisiete y dieciocho habían protagonizado fechorías que ni él sabía que ocurrieron.

– ¿Qué tan lejos están los humanos que detectaste? –la antigua heroína de Orange Star City le cuestionó.

– Cerca, anda caminemos.

Simultáneamente, a que Lunch y los pelinegros exploraban la destruida capital cada uno en un sector diferente, dos hermanos homicidas arribaban precisamente a esa olvidada urbe. Sin embargo, ellos no se encontraban solos. Una pequeña parte de los terrícolas que el androide masculino conquistó, los acompañaba obligados a obedecer sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas.

– ¿Cuándo me darás una respuesta? –dieciocho muy impacientemente, marchaba a pocos pasos de su gemelo cibernético quien continuaba en silencio total– ¡maldición diecisiete, contéstame o te sacaré las palabras a golpes!

– Paciencia dieciocho, primero observa lo que pienso hacer…

– ¡Eres un imbécil, sigues actuando como un humano!

Ambos emprendieron un éxodo al atravesar los desérticos territorios que se hallaban en su camino, entre tanto avanzaban número dieciocho no comprendía el accionar del autómata que repentinamente, comenzó a viajar hacia esa dirección sin explicarle nada. Ella quería un sí o un no con respecto a su propuesta, el planeta Tierra ya no ostentaba ningún atractivo para la rubia.

Quien precisamente, pensaba en marcharse en busca de nuevos horizontes y rivales que los hagan sentir amenazantes una vez más. No obstante, él no aceptaba ni rechazaba su ofrecimiento aunque sonaba tentador. Era un peleador orgulloso de sus poderes, sus victorias eran incuestionables, no por nada eliminó al mismísimo príncipe saiyajin Vegeta.

Aún así, diecisiete considera que irse era como si hubieran perdonado a la humanidad, borrando toda obra que sus sanguinarias manos lograron. Por ende, al no tener una decisión clara continuó con su idea de torturar a los humanos hasta que finalmente estos no resistieran más.

– ¿Dime dieciocho, reconoces ese lugar?–número diecisiete le conversó al señalarle una edificación parcialmente demolida–sé que puedes recordarlo, vamos haz memoria.

– ¿Acaso es…?–la chica de cabellos dorados reconoció la zona instantemente, en el pasado ella junto a diecisiete redujeron a escombros dicha localidad.

– ¡Sí! –exclamó sonriente.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí, qué planeas hacer?

– Hace años llegamos a esta misma ciudad, y como nos era normal la destruimos–diecisiete declaró al observar las ruinas del castillo desde el cual el Rey ejercía su mandato–en aquel momento no me di cuenta, pero ahora creo que lo más sensato hubiera sido no destruir el palacio, así desde ahí habríamos gobernado.

Cuando diecisiete se imaginó a sí mismo como dueño supremo del mundo, no sólo se idealizó titularmente, él realmente quería que su voluntad fuera ley desde la ubicación más digna posible. Y el único sitio que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra, que cumplía a cabalidad tal demanda era el alcázar de un soberano.

Si bien era un juego para él, no dejaría ni un sólo detalle a la especulación. Por eso, trajo consigo a los humanos que encontró para darles una tarea que sin duda consumirá la poca vida que aún poseen.

– Limpien los restos que estén junto al castillo, una vez hecho esto, reconstrúyanlo–el androide número diecisiete le ordenó a los terrícolas que obligatoriamente son sus súbditos.

– ¿Reconstruirlo? –dieciocho cruzada de brazos giró rápidamente su rostro hacia su hermano.

– Por supuesto–soltó una sonora carcajada–no pongas esa cara dieciocho, me conoces, puedo ser impredecible.

– ¿Si tanto deseas restaurar ese inútil edificio, por qué diablos no lo haces tú?

– ¿No lo entiendes verdad? –Regresó la pregunta–yo podría levantar cualquier piedra sin importar su tamaño, pero me gusta ver a los despreciables seres humanos hacer el trabajo–él los ojeó por un santiamén–nunca dudes de mi odio por ellos dieciocho, además tienes que admitir que es divertido verlos esforzarse hasta morir.

La mujer robótica guardó silencio, ese sujeto a su lado ya no se parecía al diecisiete que despertó de su cápsula en el laboratorio de Gero hace más de una década. Mientras tanto, los desdichados esclavos del androide con pañoleta naranja, hacían cuanto podían por satisfacer el capricho de su opresor, los terrícolas cargaban los bloques más pesados que sepultaban la estructura dañada.

Dieciocho se sentó en una roca cercana, mirando fastidiada lo que clasificaba como una bufonada por parte de diecisiete, el cual, permanecía de pie vigilando la reconstrucción del que será su propio castillo. Paralelamente a que esto sucedía, otra fémina de cabellera amarilla y con un listón rojizo vigilaba segundo a segundo los movimientos de los gemelos demoniacos.

Por casi cinco largos minutos, los espió sin dejar de aferrarse a su arma de fuego en sus manos. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a apuntarles y disparar en su contra, sin embargo al mirar los vestigios de la milicia esparcidos junto a ella, le pareció absurda la idea de que por sí misma lograra vencerlos…pese a eso, no pudo despejar de su cabeza ese pensamiento.

– Creo que se fue por aquí, iré a dar un vistazo–la voz de uno de sus adeptos se escuchó a sus espaldas

– ¡Demonios! –la bandida maldijo.

Lunch se escabulló de su posición completamente furiosa, una vez lejos del alcance visual de los androides retornó por el mismo sendero que tomó minutos antes para reencontrarse con sus seguidores.

– ¡La encontré! –Gritó nuevamente ese individuo al tenerla cara a cara– ¡Lunch, dónde estabas, te perdimos de vista!

– ¡Cállate, cierra tu maldita boca! –La rubia lo recibió no de buen humor– ¡si nos matan será por tu culpa!

– ¿De qué hablas, qué ocurre?

– ¡Rápido, volvamos con los demás!

Sin esperarlo ella corrió tratando de reacomodar su mente, aunque era una locura realmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de enfrentarse a los androides. Lo deseaba, no le importaba fallecer, solamente quería expulsar de su ser toda la frustración que abruma su alma. Y quizás así, pueda reencontrarse con Ten Shin Han en el más allá.

– ¿Qué extraño? –Gohan afirmó al detener su ritmo.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Sí–respondió volteándose a mirarla–percibo dos grupos de humanos, uno se encuentra muy cerca de nosotros y el otro está en aquella dirección.

– ¿Dos? –Videl se cuestionó–hay muchos sobrevivientes en esta ciudad.

La primogénita de Mr. Satán escaneó el ambiente que los rodeaba con detenimiento, le parecía increíble que tantas personas hayan logrado permanecer con vida, en una zona que carecía totalmente de cualquier fuente de alimento. Pese a eso, ella sobrevivió por años en un refugio subterráneo por lo que la idea de habitar donde se pensaría imposible hacerlo, es en realidad factible.

– ¡Mira eso! –la pelinegra repentinamente, señaló con su mano a un desconocido que se alejaba hasta perderse de su vista.

– ¡Deprisa, sigámoslo!

Gohan y Videl, aceleraron sus pasos esquivándolo los obstáculos que hallaban al internarse más en ese escabroso terreno, en menos de dos minutos llegaron a una corta explanada que inicialmente daba la ilusión de estar vacía. El saiyajin por medio de su susceptibilidad por las presencias de energía, descubrió que la situación era opuesta a la que se observaba.

– Estuvieron aquí no hace mucho, no debieron haber ido muy lejos–la chica de melena azabache, se arrodilló examinando las numerosas huellas de botas que se apreciaban marcadas en la arena.

– De hecho Videl, están más próximos de lo que imaginas.

– ¿Qué?

En ese instante, Videl alzó su mirada viéndose rodeada por varios cañones apuntando directamente hacia su rostro. Gohan igualmente era asediado, sin embargo éste mantuvo la calma sin alterarse.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes, por qué nos siguen? –les interrogó uno de esos hombres armados.

– No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, estamos de su lado–Gohan trató de razonar.

– Deberíamos llevarlos con la jefa, Lunch sabrá qué hacer con ellos–afirmó otro sujeto con su rifle en mano.

– ¿Lunch, dijiste Lunch? –Cuestionó Videl poniéndose de pie como un resorte– ¡esto no puede estar sucediendo, son ustedes de nuevo!

– ¿Los conoces? –Gohan indagó.

– ¡Espera un segundo! –Alegó un secuaz de la rubia, quien se acercó a Videl mirándola con desconfianza– ¡te recuerdo, eres la chiquilla presumida que peleó con la jefa hace unos meses!

– Lo mejor será llevarlos ante ella.

– ¡Muy bien, caminen y no se resistan!

– ¡Quiénes se creen que son! –Videl impacientemente les gritó con tono amenazante– ¡ni piensen que obedeceremos sus órdenes!

– ¡Alto! –Cuando la chica pensaba enfrentarlos, Gohan la detuvo en seco–mantén la calma Videl, no vinimos hasta aquí para pelear.

– ¡Pero Gohan…!

– Haremos lo que digan, no queremos causar problemas.

Videl refunfuñó malhumorada como era usual, por su parte Gohan pensaba silentemente buscando en su memoria. El nombre de Lunch, provocó que una puerta cerrada de su pasado se abriera una vez más. No podía estar equivocado, él conocía a esa mujer. Siendo apenas un niño la conoció, luego de eso nunca más volvió a verla.

– ¿Cómo los conociste? –el saiyajin le susurró a la pelinegra.

– Antes que de aparecieras de la nada, esa Lunch y sus sucios secuaces intentaron apoderarse del búnker–ella le relató–luché contra ella y conseguí derrotarla, además de que acordamos un trato.

– ¿Un trato?

– Sí, yo le daría parte de nuestras provisiones si se marchaba pacíficamente, además de dejarnos una dotación del combustible que poseía.

– Ya comprendo.

– Jamás imaginé que volvería a encontrarla.

Al cabo de unos minutos arribaron al campamento de Lunch, tanto Gohan como Videl seguían siendo custodiados fuertemente por las tropas de la antigua bandida. Aguardaron brevemente hasta que ella apareció pasándoles de frente sin mirarlos, en un principio no los notó ya que venía profundamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

– Jefa, jefa–uno de sus partidarios llamó su atención.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Encontramos a dos intrusos merodeando cerca de aquí, pensamos que lo más correcto sería traerlos ante usted.

– ¿Intrusos, cuáles intrusos? –preguntó confundida.

– Ellos–con su mano se los mostró.

Lunch dirigió sus ojos hacia el dúo, instantáneamente reconoció a Videl. Esa mocosa entrometida arruinó sus planes de apoderarse de ese refugio bajo tierra, dichas instalaciones proporcionaban seguridad ante la peligrosidad de vivir en la superficie del planeta. No obstante, el hombre lisiado junto a ella la inquietó en sobremanera.

"_Ese uniforme es similar al de Goku_"–meditó asombrada Lunch al observar a Gohan–"_¡imposible, su cara es idéntica a la de él!_".

– ¡Oye tú! –Le vociferó al saiyajin– ¡dime quién eres, no te atrevas a mentirme!

– Me llamo Gohan…

– ¿Gohan? –Dudó– ¡será mejor que no burles de mí estúpido!

– No bromeo Lunch, ese es mi nombre–replicó el hijo de Milk–por lo que veo, tampoco te has olvidado de mí.

– ¡Qué! –exclamaron al unísono Videl y el ejército de Lunch.

– ¿Ya lo conocías? –Videl se dirigió a él pero éste no respondió.

Lunch se congeló en ese momento, hace varias décadas cuando la juventud rebosaba en ella. Un niño bastante peculiar se cruzó en su camino, aquel infante dijo llamarse Goku. Al pasar más tiempo con él, se dio cuenta que no era un chiquillo ordinario. Poseía una fuerza fuera de toda lógica, la cual le permitió derrotar a cualquier enemigo que enfrentara.

Gracias a Goku, el estilo de vida de la ladrona se encauzó directamente a un mundo repleto de aventuras inimaginables. Asimismo, pudo socializar con más personas que de otro modo nunca hubiera conocido: Bulma, Yamcha, Krilin, Puar, Oolong, Milk, Picorro, Chaos, Ten Shin Han, y el viejo atrevido del maestro Roshi.

Por unos años atestiguó los poderes de éstos guerreros en diversas batallas, llegando inclusive a sentir un aprecio especial por cierto hombre de tres ojos. Sorprendentemente un día, el mocoso extravagante que conoció ahora hecho un adulto se casó. Lunch aparentando no importarle, vio como Goku se convirtió en padre.

Recorriendo el mismo sendero, Gohan heredó las habilidades de Goku e igualmente se transformó en un gran peleador. No obstante, al acontecer el peligro de los androides, quienes asesinaron a casi todos los que alguna vez dijeron ser sus amigos, Lunch optó por literalmente desaparecer de la palestra temiendo compartir tal fin.

– Este día no puede volverse más extraño–la rubia murmuró, instantes luego giró su mirada hacía la chica ojiazul– ¡qué pequeño es el mundo, nunca esperé encontrarte de nuevo por estos rumbos!

– Así parece–Videl replicó.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí, buscan algo?

– Sentí el ki de muchos humanos, eso nos trajo.

– Entiendo, si Kamisama siguiera con vida él diría que el destino personalmente se encargó de reencontrarnos en estas condiciones.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Gohan le preguntó con duda.

– Piénsalo, ustedes y nosotros nos reunimos casualmente a muy pocos pasos de los androides.

– ¡Los androides! –en sincronía, todos los presentes exclamaron alarmantemente.

– ¿Hablas en serio Lunch? –Gohan una vez más le cuestionó.

– Sí, ven y míralos con tus propios ojos.

Gohan se quedó perplejo, después de unos meses sin saber de ellos, los asesinos de sus camaradas habían reaparecido. Ahora la afirmación de Lunch comenzaba a tener más coherencia, resultaba inquietante que se hallaran en un sitio que también era visitado por los androides. Él maldecía el hecho de que estos seres cibernéticos carecieran de un ki, con su ayuda los hubiese notado antes.

– No te quedes allí parada–le habló con seriedad a Lunch–vete deprisa, aléjate lo más que puedas.

– ¡Huye tú si quieres, no pienso escapar!

– ¿Pero qué dices? –Gohan la interrogó– ¿no ves el peligro que esto representa?

– Claro que lo veo, aún así no me iré–respondió enardecidamente–es muy sencillo para ti, tienes la fuerza y el poder para sobrevivir día a día, yo por el contrario no he podido hacer nada en todos estos años, siempre corriendo y ocultándome como un insecto antes de ser pisado.

– Lunch, no sabes lo estás diciendo.

– ¡Claro que sí! –Gritó–sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, ya me harte Gohan, me harte de ser la eterna víctima que se resigna a fugarse, ya no más…ya no más.

Videl conectó su mirada con la de Lunch, si bien no pronunció frase alguna ella experimentaba la misma aflicción que la ladrona de cabellera dorada.

– He viajado por el mundo por más de una década, y sin importar que dirección tome el paisaje no cambia–narró, sus secuaces entendían de que hablaba–arena, muerte, más arena, más muerte y mucha más arena, el planeta entero está muerto Gohan… ¡muerto!

– Te equivocas, aún hay vida–debatió–cada uno de ustedes es prueba de eso, siguen vivos a pesar del tormento.

– ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo Gohan, acaso lo sabes? –Él no contestó, por su parte ella bajó el tono de su voz–se nota que eres un buen chico, igual a tu padre, date cuenta Gohan, nadie ni siquiera tú puede seguir así por toda la eternidad, llegará el momento en que querrás tirar la toalla porque ya no resistes más.

– Ahora eres tú la que no comprende, tampoco ha sido fácil para mí–el saiyajin argumentó–los vi morir Lunch, yo estuve allí cuando los asesinaron uno por uno, desde entonces he peleado con ellos casi sin descanso, mi vida se hizo pedazos, lo que queda de mi familia vive con miedo, incluso perdí mi brazo izquierdo.

Los ojos de Lunch se enfocaron en su extremidad ausente.

– No tienes idea de cuántas veces quise tirar la toalla como tú dices, sería el camino más simple, pero si muero el infierno no se acabará, los androides son incapaces de parar…no saben hacerlo, seguirán con su destrucción hasta que ya no exista nada.

– ¿Qué harás al respecto?

– Lo que he hecho por años, combatirlos apostándolo todo.

– En ese caso, yo haré lo mismo–Lunch afirmó decidida–lo repito, no me marcharé de aquí, el destino por alguna razón me guió a este lugar, puedes ayudarme si así lo prefieres, sólo te pido que no me detengas.

Gohan trató de persuadirla, aunque ella se le adelantó.

– Me niego a correr de nuevo, ya he corrido lo suficiente y no quiero hacerlo más–Lunch se dirigió a sus hombres–tomé una decisión, no sé si es la adecuada o no, todo aquel que desee ayudarme venga conmigo, los que quieran irse háganlo, siéntanse seguros de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué va a hacer jefa? –le preguntó uno de sus colaboradores.

– Enfrentaré mis miedos, muchas dudas y rencores del pasado me atormentan–alegó ecuánimemente–es muy probable que muera hoy mismo, pero al menos lo haré libre.

Simultáneamente a que Gohan buscaba la manera de acabar con esa locura, a su lado, Videl caminó silenciosamente deteniéndose frente a Lunch. El hijo de Milk sin entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer pelinegra, escuchó sobresaltado las palabras de ella:

– Yo te entiendo, sé lo que sientes–Videl le dijo al tenerla cara a cara–odio a los abusivos, si bien el rencor no solventará nuestros problemas esto no significa que no debamos hacer algo al respecto, los androides han ganado esta guerra porque huimos de ellos, el terror que nos invade los hace más poderosos, ya es hora de demostrarles que ya no nos asustan.

– ¡Videl! –Gohan altamente preocupado se encaminó hacia ella–por favor no seas parte de esta insensatez, sabes de qué son capaces los androides, de lo que hablan es un suicidio–aseguró–incluso yo casi fui asesinado por número diecisiete y dieciocho, recuérdalo, sino me hubieras rescatado habría muerto en ese cráter aquel día.

– Hace poco me dijiste que luchar contra ellos es lo correcto, yo también quiero ayudar.

– Comprende, sus poderes sobrepasan tu fuerza por muchísimo, si tratas de enfrentarlos te asesinarán en un santiamén–él intentó convencerla–escapa de aquí sin perder más tiempo, dirígete hacia la montaña Paoz, allí está mi madre, refúgiate ahí.

– ¿Y tú qué harás?

– Esa respuesta ya la conoces, los distraeré lo suficiente como para que se marchen sin ser notados–Gohan planificó improvisadamente.

– ¿Acaso quieres ser un mártir? –cuestionó enfadada–no me quedaré cruzada de brazos viendo como te sacrificas, yo entiendo, reconozco que los androides me superan en fuerza pero eso no me asusta, no soy una damisela asustadiza, después de haber viajado juntos ya deberías saberlo.

El guerrero saiyajin se disponía a reiterar su alegato, cuando súbitamente una explosión de potencia moderada sobresalió en el panorama. Aunque desconocían los sucesos que se desarrollaban más adelante, estaba claro quiénes fueron los causantes de dicha detonación estrepitosa.

– ¡Vamos malditas cucarachas, trabajen más rápido!

Número diecisiete disparó una ráfaga de poder muy cerca de los humanos que obedecían sus órdenes, éstos apenas eran capaces de cumplir con el descabellado mandato del autómata. De continuar así, la mayoría de los terrícolas, sino todos, terminarían falleciendo ya sea a manos de los androides o al ser aplastados por aquellos pesados bloques de piedra que intentaban levantar.

Por su parte, Lunch decidida tomó su rifle y impetuosamente corrió hacia el sitio donde se hallaban los dos individuos mecánicos. Reaccionando tarde por la sorpresa, varios de sus seguidores recogieron sus armas siguiéndola sin mirar atrás. Muchos se dejaron llevar por el corto discurso de la bandida, si iban a morir lo harían sin sentir temor.

Son Gohan ensimismado, presenció como esas personas marcharon con firmeza detrás de su líder. Él no lo entendía, era una locura, lo más sensato sería retirarse y ocultarse. Pese a eso, preferían luchar contra las creaciones de Gero sin importarles que al hacerlo, firmarían personalmente sus sentencias de muerte.

El hijo de Goku, no se daba cuenta que en ocasiones la voluntad humana era capaz de hacer cosas que a primera instancia parecían ilógicas. Era algo nato de la humanidad, al encontrarse al borde del precipicio ésta toma el valor para realizar cualquier acción que otros tildarían de inútiles.

– ¡Son un grupo de dementes! –sin más opción, Gohan emprendió el vuelo persiguiéndolos desde las alturas.

Videl silentemente, permaneció de pie observando los sucesos que se daban junto a ella. Una leve sensación indescriptible se apoderó de su cuerpo, ante sus ojos el reflejo de su yo más joven pasó tenuemente. Hubo una época, en la que peleó contra numerosos criminales armados sin intimidarse, salvó varias vidas arriesgando la suya propia.

El mundo, la ciudad que conocía pronto fue devastada por una amenaza que no pudo detener. Su padre fue uno de los miles de fallecidos esa noche, y ahora, años después, se le presenta la oportunidad de volver a ser la chiquilla heroica que alguna vez fue. No era una cobarde, su valor era su pecado y virtud más grande.

Ella también tomó una decisión.

– Lo siento Gohan, desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…pero no puedo negar quien soy.

Deprisa rebuscó en su pequeño equipaje, encontrando un artefacto que al principio de su cruzada consideró innecesario. Ireza previendo cualquier eventualidad, además de darle agua y provisiones, le entregó adicionalmente un revólver. Sosteniendo el arma de fuego en su mano, ella aceleró sus pasos tratando de alcanzar a los demás.

– ¡Otro maldito día aburrido! –dieciocho bufó al mirar el cielo.

Mientras su hermano guiaba a sus esclavos humanos, ella yacía recostada sobre los restos de un bloque gigante de concreto. El calor resultaba insoportable y el paisaje no era nada alentador, una bandada de buitres volaba en formación circular, esperando a que uno de los terrícolas bajo el mando de diecisiete sucumbiera para alimentarse de él.

Al mantenerse en esa posición, la guerrera cibernética examinó su vestimenta. Su traje ya padecía el transcurso del tiempo, ésta ya notaba una amplia decoloración además de haber pasado de moda hace ya muchísimos años. Siendo una chica vanidosa, dieciocho echaba de menos las tiendas departamentales, ella daría lo que fuera por encontrar una en aquel planeta muerto.

Con calma giró su cabeza a un costado, mirando el horizonte repleto de escombros descubrió un detalle que capturó por completo su atención. Allá a la distancia, no muy lejos, una silueta humanoide se moldeó perfectamente gracias a los rayos del sol. El androide femenino enfocó sus globos oculares, confirmando así que tenían visitas.

– ¡No les tengo miedo malnacidos! –iracunda, Lunch gritó sin importarle ser descubierta.

– ¿Y esto qué es? –diecisiete volteó su vista hacia la fémina recién aparecida.

– ¡Al fin, tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar! –exclamó la criminal al estar a pocos metros de ellos.

– ¿Se puede saber qué quieres humana? –dieciocho se unió a su gemelo, sin apartar la mirada de Lunch.

– Vine a matarlos.

– ¡Hablas en serio! –replicó diecisiete luego de reírse junto a dieciocho.

– En toda mi vida, nunca había dicho algo tan en serio–respondió simultáneamente a que sus ojos, percibían a sus hombres colocarse ocultamente a cada lado.

Para las creaciones de Gero, la inesperada aparición de esa mujer se tornaba más y más incomprensible. A diferencia de los millones de personas que han exterminado, ella no expresaba pánico en su rostro, su mirada retadora estaba clavada firmemente en ellos. Sin embargo, todos aquellos que reflejaron ese mismo gesto, terminaron igualmente sin vida.

– No sé quién eres, pero ya que estás aquí quiero ver de lo que eres capaz–diecisiete con una falsa tranquilidad, comenzó a caminar hacia la señorita con listón rojo en el cabello.

– Mi nombre es Lunch, estoy ante ustedes porque destruyeron todo aquello que yo amaba…y ahora ya no puedo seguir viviendo ocultándome como un gusano bajo una roca, sé que me asesinarán, pero al menos antes de hacerlo, los enfrentaré yo misma–empuñando su ametralladora, orientó el cañón de ésta hacia diecisiete–¡ya fue suficiente plática malditos, qué esperan, vengan!

Su dedo índice apretó el gatillo liberando proyectiles uno a la vez, las balas golearon el cuerpo de diecisiete sin causarle ni un rasguño. Entretanto recibía los ataques de Lunch, una sonrisa suave se delineó en sus labios al retomar su avance. La brecha que los separaba se acortó abismalmente, pese a eso, la rubia no dejó de disparar.

– ¡Ahhhhh! –vociferó la criminal al descargar su arma tiro a tiro.

El hombre con pañoleta anaranjada atada al cuello, extendió su brazo aferrándose al tubo de la carabina. Como si esta fuera de papel, al cerrar su mano la destrozó. Sin reaccionar, Lunch se mantuvo estática dándole la oportunidad a diecisiete de sujetarla por su garganta. No obstante, sin darle el placer de mirarla invadida por el terror, ella les hizo un ademán a sus tropas.

– ¡Disparen!

Los individuos encubiertos en los escombros de la antigua Capital Central, surgieron de sus escondites obedeciendo la señal de Lunch. Sus instrumentos bélicos retumbaron al disparar, esta vez fue el turno de dieciocho para recibir las detonaciones aunque igualmente que su hermano, éstas no tuvieron ningún efecto negativo en ella.

– ¿Quiénes se creen? –La rubia robótica cuestionó enojada–sólo son una basura.

Entre sus dedos destelló un luminosa esfera de poder, sin dudarlo lo más mínimo la arrojó hacia los partidarios de Lunch. Solamente unos cuantos, consiguieron apartarse lo suficiente como para no sucumbir ante la explosión que la agresión de dieciocho produjo. A consecuencia de la misma, la bandida vio incrédula la premura con la cual fue derrotado su batallón.

– Eso fue rápido–comentó diecisiete– ¡humanos estúpidos, están tan deseos de morir que hasta nos desafían!

– ¡Eres…eres un desgraciado! –Lunch con dificultad lo insultó.

– Ya me cansé de escucharte, cierra la boca para siempre–lentamente incrementó la presión en la tráquea de Lunch, quien gradualmente iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Número dieciocho desde otra ubicación, observaba a diecisiete cuando imprevistamente se percató de un rayo energético que salió de la nada con dirección al androide masculino.

– ¡Cuidado diecisiete! –gritó alertándolo.

– ¿Qué?

El robot soltó a Lunch y se apartó justo a tiempo, la ráfaga de ki pasó en medio de ambos a tan sólo centímetros de impactarlo, la cual, terminó estrellándose contra las ruinas de una edificación. El dúo de seres cibernéticos escudriñó el cielo y sus alrededores, desconocían la procedencia de esa técnica energética aunque esa interrogante pronto fue revelada.

– ¡No puede ser!

– ¡Es imposible!

Tanto diecisiete como dieciocho, presenciaron asombrados el aterrizaje de una silueta masculina frente a ellos. Ese rostro repleto de profundas cicatrices lo conocían mejor que nadie, al portador de ese atuendo lo utilizaron a modo de juguete por más de una década y media. Son Gohan, se plantó firme ante sus narices, reviviendo así las incontables peleas que los tres han protagonizado.

– ¿Pero cómo? –diecisiete pasmado más no asustado le cuestionó– ¡yo te vi morir, te asesinamos…!

Gohan recordó aquel momento, la vida de Trunks peligraba y fallecería de no hacer algo. Reaccionando en un santiamén, se interpuso en el camino del descomunal relámpago de poder que los androides liberaron. Su anatomía completa recibió el golpe, su piel se carbonizó y sus nervios perdieron toda sensibilidad en su brazo izquierdo a efecto de la amputación de éste.

Ciertamente esa noche hubiera sido la última, sin embargo, el destino aún no tenía su nombre escrito en su lista. Moribundo y herido, cayó a varios kilómetros del sitio de la lucha. Allí tuvo la oportunidad de vivir una segunda vida, una vida que ahora sí parecía tener un fin.

– Veo que siguen siendo igual de homicidas que antes–el saiyajin rompió el silencio–quieren pelear, bien hagámoslo, dejen que los demás se marchen.

– No puedo imaginar cómo milagrosamente sobreviviste, pero creo que es una sorpresa de lo más esplendida–diecisiete dialogó–dieciocho y yo nos hemos sentido muy vacíos sin ti, eres la otra parte de nosotros, al no tener un oponente con quien combatir este mundo perdió su encanto.

– ¿Para ustedes esto es sólo un juego, verdad? –Gohan indagó–sus mentes retorcidas me enferman.

– ¿A eso regresaste, a sermonearnos? –dieciocho lo interrumpió–mejor ahórrate tus comentarios imbécil, sino me alegrara verte de nuevo te amataría en este instante.

– ¿Te alegras por mí?

– Claro, ya estoy asqueada de este planeta, de los humanos, de todo…un poco de diversión me caería de maravilla.

La impetuosa número dieciocho, se lanzó vertiginosamente contra el semisaiyajin. Encontrándose cara a cara con Gohan, intentó conectarlo con un puñetazo. Pese a su intención, el hijo de Goku fretó su arremetida copiando su movimiento, los puños de los dos se estrellaron potentemente causando una abrumadora ola de presión que empujó rocas por doquier.

A continuación, ella por segunda ocasión quiso darle la bienvenida con una serie golpes, los cuales Gohan se limitó a esquivar uno por uno. No obstante, era una confrontación donde participaban dos manos contra una. Tal desventaja, hizo que el saiyajin no bloqueara en su totalidad las maniobras de su rival, dieciocho acelerando sus acciones logró finalmente castigarlo en el rostro.

Por la fuerza del revés, Gohan fue propulsado varios metros hacia atrás incrustándose así en una pared de granito. Para el maestro de Trunks, la ausencia de su extremidad izquierda era un inconveniente, sin embargo, esto no le impedía seguir en la pelea. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, gritó liberándose de su prisión de piedra.

Lunch por otro lado, tosía repetidamente buscando recuperar el aliento. Gateó con torpeza por el polvoriento suelo, enseguida su mano palpó el contorno de su ametralladora. Al mirarla hecha trizas, sus orejas captaron los quejidos y lamentos de sus secuaces heridos. Probablemente fue una estupidez, pero ya no podía darse el lujo de retractarse.

– No vine hasta aquí por nada, maldición–empecinada, se levantó prestando atención al escenario de la batalla aérea.

– ¿Pero qué demonios ocurre? –Videl, quien se quedó rezagada, mientras corría apresurada oyó los estruendos de las hostilidades–suena como un guerra, estoy cerca.

Los azulados ojos de la hija del campeón mundial, detectaron un trío de luces que chocaban entre sí en lo alto del firmamento. Tal descubrimiento, hizo que sus piernas dejaran de avanzar petrificándose en la cima de una pequeña colina. Ese punto privilegiado, le regaló un asiento de primera fila para atestiguar los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban allí.

– ¿Qué te pasa Gohan? –Dieciocho con tono sarcástico le preguntó– ¿acaso necesitas tu otro brazo?

– ¡Ahhhhh! –furioso, el primogénito Son volvió a padecer de sus acostumbrados ataques de furia, generando que un conjunto de llamas doradas lo envolvieran por completo.

– ¡Es él, lo sabía, el muy mentiroso! –Videl dominada por el asombro, contempló como ese hombre lisiado alteraba drásticamente su apariencia, transformándose en un ser de luz color oro.

– ¡Vaya, ahora sí estás tomando las cosas con más seriedad! –diecisiete se dirigió a él a sus espaldas.

– ¡Pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran, mátenme si eso los complace! –Gohan les aseguró– ¡algún día, pagarán por cada vida que han robado!

Los androides replicaron riéndose con hipocresía.

– ¡Vegeta, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Yajirobe, Krilin, el señor Picorro! –Enumeró a sus camaradas caídos– ¡sus muertes no se quedarán impunes!

– ¿Viniste a pelear o a hablar? –diecisiete indagó–cállate y ataca.

Sin aguardar más, dieciocho disparó constantes descargas de ki hacia el saiyajin. Una a la vez, éstas explotaron cerca de Gohan creando como resultado, una detonación ensordecedora que hizo temblar la superficie terrestre. Además, una gigantesca bola de fuego se elevó hasta el cielo eclipsando brevemente la luminosidad del sol.

No obstante, la sonrisa que la mujer robótica lucía se borró sorpresivamente al recibir el contraataque de su rival. Gohan eludió la ofensiva de la rubia, y gracias a las columnas de humo se escabulló colocándose por arriba de dieciocho. Esto le permitió patearla en la espalda, enviándola así a besar el suelo polvoso.

– ¡Gusano! –diecisiete al ver lo ocurrido, le obsequió otro rayo de energía aunque Gohan alcanzó a esquivarlo, moviéndose por consiguiente a una velocidad fuera del alcance humano.

– ¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto?

Mientras tanto, los terrícolas en tierra miraban pasmados a ese individuo que luchaba contra los androides. Simplemente no encontraban explicación alguna para lo que sus ojos atestiguaban, dicho hombre no podía ser normal. Fue entonces, que los recientemente bautizados como esclavos de diecisiete, vieron su oportunidad para huir de allí.

– ¿Adónde creen que van? –Precisamente, el androide descubrió sus intenciones– ¡todos ustedes me pertenecen!

En las puntas de sus dedos, diminutos destellos titilaron con cada vez mayor intensidad. El autómata de la Patrulla Roja se disponía a detenerlos, cuando Son Gohan reapareció junto a él arremetiéndolo con patadas y puñetazos.

– ¡Qué esperan, lárguense de aquí! –el hijo de Goku les gritó.

Diecisiete vio enfurecido, como sus sirvientes se marchaban huyendo de las ruinas de la ciudad. Su enfado provocó, que paulatinamente se inclinara la balanza a su favor en su enfrentamiento con el guerrero lisiado. Poco a poco, la ausencia de una mano extra obligó a Gohan a bajar su ímpetu en su arremetida, situación que su enemigo no dudó en aprovechar.

– ¡Ese infeliz!

La mortal rubia, alzó su vista desde el cráter que su cuerpo creó al chocar. Desde ahí, se percató que su hermano iba aventajando al saiyajin quién penosamente no conseguía defenderse adecuadamente. Queriendo participar nuevamente, despegó con velocidad tomándolo por sorpresa y acertándolo con un contundente puñetazo a la mandíbula.

– ¡No seas entrometida dieciocho, él está peleando conmigo!

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces, yo también quiero jugar con él!

Ante ellos, Gohan respiraba agitado luego de escupir una notoria cantidad de su sangre. Si en el pasado se le dificultaba combatir contra las creaciones de Gero, ahora sin un brazo, tal labor se triplicó. Recordando viejos tiempos, la anatomía del semisaiyajin demostraba ese hecho al estar cubierta de golpes y heridas sangrantes.

La mente de Gohan, se dio cuenta que al permanecer en el aire las circunstancias no le favorecían. En respuesta a esa reflexión, regresó al nivel del piso plantándose con firmeza sin apartar su atención del dúo de engendros demoniacos. Los cuales en un parpadeo desaparecieron del escenario, Gohan reaccionó desvaneciéndose igualmente.

– ¿Dónde están, qué pasa?

Los azulados ojos de Videl pestañearon incontables veces tratando de buscarlos, en el ambiente circundante escuchó reiteradas explosiones que resonaban en todas partes. Seguidamente, pequeños pilares de polvo se levantaban junto a ella dejándola desconcertada.

"_¿Qué estás esperando?_"–Gohan meditó al luchar con una rapidez supersónica–"_¡maldición Videl, huye cuánto antes!_".

– ¡No te distraigas! –diecisiete aprovechándose de la desconcentración de él por Videl, hundió su pie en el abdomen de Gohan enviándolo en dirección a un cúmulo de rocas.

– ¡Gohan! –Videl viéndolo de nuevo corrió en su auxilio.

Las piernas de la pelinegra se detuvieron al tenerlo ante ella, se veía diferente, completamente. No sólo su cabello tenía otro color, su rostro mostraba una expresión de rabia que desconocía en él. Con una genuina preocupación, se arrodilló a su lado ayudándolo a volver sobre sus pies. Ahora comprendió sin cuestionamientos, cómo Gohan obtuvo todas la cicatrices que posee.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? –Gohan con enojo le preguntó al sujetarla del brazo–olvídate de mí, escapa de una vez.

– No pienso irme, me quedaré–sin temor le replicó.

– No es el momento de ser una heroína, ellos te matarán–el guerrero le aseguró reincorporándose con dificultad.

– Estás gravemente herido, no te abandonaré.

– ¡Basta de tonterías! –Habló apresurado–intentaré alejarlos, corre a la primera oportunidad.

– ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –La voz de diecisiete congeló la sangre dentro de las venas de Gohan, arruinando su idea– ¿quién es tu amiga Gohan?

– Mi nombre es Videl Satán–le confesó su identidad sin miedo.

– ¿Satán? –dieciocho cuestionó– ¿tienes algo que ver con el estúpido de Mr. Satán?

– Sí, él era mi padre.

– ¡Tu padre! –exclamaron al unísono.

– Ustedes lo asesinaron, destruyeron mi ciudad, acabaron con todo lo que quería…no se los perdonaré–Videl arremetió verbalmente contra los androides.

– ¡Alto Videl, no sigas!

– ¡Esto es por mi padre!

La advertencia de Gohan no caló en los oídos de Videl, la antigua justiciera de Orange Star City por reflejo se lanzó hacia ellos sin importarle su seguridad ni su propia vida. En su mano derecha un puño se formó, este en un segundo impactó contra el rostro de diecisiete quien lo recibió directamente esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Los abundantes puñetazos de la ojiazul se estrellaron en el androide, asimismo con un puntapié certero Videl lo conectó en su cabeza. Sin embargo y como era de esperar, sus inofensivos ataques fueron incapaces de lastimarlo en lo más mínimo. La hija del campeón asesinado, abrió sus ojos incrédula al ver sus embates fracasar miserablemente.

– ¿Terminaste? –diecisiete tranquilamente le cuestionó.

El hombre mecánico se disponía a responder al atrevimiento de la humana, cuando repentinamente una bala se desmoronó al chocar con su cráneo. Los cuatro voltearon a un costado, descubriendo a Lunch de pie y apuntando su revólver hacia diecisiete. A sus espaldas, la acompañaban los pocos secuaces que aún la seguían.

– No se olviden de nosotros.

– El día de hoy nos hemos encontrado con muchas alimañas–diecisiete afirmó al mirar a Lunch, quien junto a sus colaboradores abrieron fuego frenéticamente– ¡apártense de mi vista!

Incrementando su poder, el robot varonil formó una ola de empuje que mandó a volar a la criminal y a sus partidarios. No obstante, número diecisiete se olvidó de los terrícolas rápidamente al recibir los nudillos de Gohan en su mejilla. Un golpe que logró su objetivo, desviar su atención hacia él, aunque esto provocará que toda la demencia del villano desemboque en su persona.

Harta de tantas interrupciones, dieciocho con la ayuda de su velocidad se posicionó detrás del saiyajin y sorpresivamente aprisionó su cuello con las fuerza de sus brazos. Sintiendo la compresión en su laringe, a Gohan le fue imposible aspirar oxígeno hacia sus pulmones. Por más que lo intentó, la rubia homicida tenía pensado seriamente arrebatarle su último aliento.

– ¡Suéltalo! –Videl actuando con varios instantes de retraso, en un acto valiente o tremendamente estúpido intentó socorrerlo.

– Espera–a pesar de sus intenciones, diecisiete le obstaculizó el paso–tú y yo aún no acabamos.

– ¿Acabamos? –se cuestionó la chica, antes de recibir una potente bofetada que la tiró al suelo.

– ¡Videl…escapa, huye! –Gohan trató de hablarle, pero el agarre de dieciocho hacía inaudible su voz.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –Número dieciocho se burló de él– ¡habla más fuerte, no te escucho!

Progresivamente y a un ritmo veloz, el poder de Gohan decayó haciendo que su cabello se tornara azabache nuevamente. La mujer mecánica, sentía el latir del corazón del saiyajin por medio de su apretado enganche, al notar que éste estaba a muy poco de detenerse lo liberó. Gohan yacía acostado y aturdido, mientras respiraba profundamente.

– ¡Vamos, ponte de pie! –Por otro lado, diecisiete jugaba con Videl– ¿qué pasó con esas agallas que tenías?

Con desesperación buscó el arma que portaba entre su ropa, al sujetarla rodó sobre su espalda ganando una postura adecuada para disparar. Sin intimidarse, el androide masculino recibió los proyectiles que Videl por medio de su revólver lanzaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, las balas se acabaron dejando a la pelinegra virtualmente desarmada.

– ¿Eso fue todo, no tienes nada más? –él la increpó–recuerdo a tu padre, él estúpido nos desafió a luchar, y cuando nos vimos, ni siquiera fue capaz de lanzar un mísero golpe, un insecto como él no podía hacerse llamar campeón mundial, así que simplemente lo eliminamos.

– ¡Eres un demonio! –exclamó Videl–no entiendo cómo el Doctor Gero pudo haberte creado.

– ¡Vaya, si bien eres hija de Mr. Satán no eres tan ignorante como él! –Comentó diecisiete–también me doy cuenta que Gohan te contó mucho sobre nosotros, dime qué más te dijo.

– Me explicó lo suficiente para comprender quiénes son realmente.

– Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, y eso me da una idea–diecisiete la tomó por su larga cabellera oscura levantándola en el aire, al mismo tiempo que ella se retorcía por el dolor, él se giró hacia Gohan–¡oye, Gohan!

El saiyajin lentamente se volteó a verlo, lo que observó le petrificó el alma.

– ¿Qué opinas si hago esto? –Con su rostro marcado con un crudo sadismo, colocó su mano derecha en el vientre de la joven terrícola, por un corto instante tanto ella como Gohan intercambiaron miradas, fue una despedida silente, luego de eso sucedió– ¡salúdame a tu padre de mi parte cuando llegues al infierno!

– ¡Noooooooooooo!

El grito desgarrador de Gohan, no le impidió a diecisiete perpetrar una nueva atrocidad. De la extremidad del autómata, una vigorosa descarga multicolor atravesó el abdomen de la humana ojiazul. Un océano interminable de sangre, tiñó de rojo las ásperas arenas del pavimento. Como si el mundo se hubiera ralentizado, Gohan vio el cuerpo de Videl rebotar antes de permanecer inmóvil al caer.

– ¡Videl…Videl!

La sonrisa de dieciocho imitó a la de su hermano, ambos rieron divertidos al escuchar las exclamaciones del maestro de Trunks al repetir el nombre de Videl infinitamente. Lunch a una corta distancia, desvió sus globos oculares hacia ese sitio entendiendo de inmediato lo acontecido.

– ¡Videl…Videl!

Entretenida, la rubia cibernética arrojó otra violenta ráfaga de ki hacia él. Generando que tanto Gohan como la chica gravemente herida, fueran aventados juntos por el cielo cayendo a unos cuantos metros perdiéndose entre los pilares de humo que obstruyeron su visión. No obstante, un detalle adicional se ganó su interés.

– ¡Tú de nuevo, acaso no te mueres con nada! –Número dieciocho afirmó asqueada de Lunch, quien se reincorporó y caminó torpemente hacia ella– ¡le pondré fin a esto!

Al estar cara a cara, las mujeres rubias por medio de sus expresiones faciales ejemplificaban sus convicciones. Deseosa de cumplir con sus palabras, dieciocho la tomó por su ropa fuertemente con claras intenciones de liquidarla sin rodeos. Sin embargo, la retadora Lunch tuvo un último acto que ejecutar: sonriente la escupió en su barbilla.

– ¡Eres una maldita sabandija repugnante! –Dieciocho vociferó endemoniada por el atrevimiento de la delincuente– ¡muere basura!

Copiando la técnica de su gemelo, posó la palma de su mano en el estómago de Lunch. Si bien su ataque no fue tan vistoso como el de diecisiete, ya que no la penetró, si creó una lesión considerable en la humanidad de la antigua ladrona que por muy poco casi le arrebató la vida. Dándola por muerta, dieciocho catapultó lejos el aparente cadáver de Lunch para enfocarse en su aliado.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Conociendo a Gohan, esto aún no concluye–sin tener prisa, diecisiete caminó lentamente en la dirección en la que el saiyajin fue arrojado.

Adolorido, el alumno de Picorro parpadeó recuperando la conciencia después de un par de minutos sin ella. El viento soplaba perpetuo, llevándose consigo varias paredes de polvo que nublaban el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Muchas de las presencias que percibió en las primeras horas del día ya se habían apagado, sin embargo, un ki en particular se hallaba muy cerca de él.

Gohan se arrastró empleando su solitario brazo como una palanca para desplazarse, dejando un surco en el piso se deslizó centímetro a centímetro hasta que finalmente sus ojos la vieron. Su cuerpo no se movía, parecía que no respiraba, su larguísima melena negra le cubría la cara por completo.

– ¿Videl, Videl?

Al estar a su costado, apartó tímidamente las hebras de cabello oscuro encontrándose así con la piel pálida de su rostro. La herida era mortal, Son Gohan se negaba a aceptar que era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. A pesar de la lúgubre imagen que sus globos oculares captaban, un delgado arcoíris de vida brilló tenuemente.

– Gohan–con voz baja le llamó.

– ¡Videl! –impulsivamente la abrazó, entre sus dedos se escapó la sangre que continuaba fluyendo de ella.

– Lo lamento tanto, perdóname–susurrante volvió a hablar–pero tenía que…tenía que hacerlo.

– No hables, te repondrás–intentó engañarla.

– Eres un pésimo mentiroso, ambos sabemos que no será así.

– Fue culpa mía, no debimos venir aquí.

– Eso ya no importa–lo miró–eras tú, tú eres el guerrero dorado.

– No debí mentirte, sólo quería mantenerte a salvo–Gohan agachó su cabeza avergonzado.

– Lamento que las cosas terminarán de esta forma–sus palabras iban apagándose de a poco.

– ¡Debes resistir, no te marches! –Exclamó suplicante–ya perdí a muchos, no quiero perderte a ti también.

Por la mente de la hija de Mr. Satán, una serie de recuerdos acapararon su lucidez proyectándose como si fueran una película: su infancia, sus padres, sus amigos, su hogar, y por supuesto Gohan. Aunque el momento era invadido por la tristeza, ella por el contrario, experimentó una sensación de libertad jamás antes percibida en toda su existencia.

– ¿Crees que en otro tiempo o vida nos hubiéramos conocido, tal y como ahora pero en distintas circunstancias?

– No lo sé con certeza, pero quisiera creer que sí…–él replicó.

La tambaleante mano de la pelinegra se elevó hasta la altura de su rostro, posando su palma en su mejilla lo observó con una sensación de paz. Si bien la fatal laceración la alejaba de él a pasos agigantados, el dolor físico no le impidió compartir una plática póstuma con Gohan, el hombre que le enseñó que en el mundo hay mucho más de lo que se puede ver.

Asimismo, el saiyajin no encontraba la manera adecuada de expresar una idea que lo abrumaba. Teniéndola acogida junto a su pecho, inclinó su cabeza topándose con la ella haciendo que sus narices acariciaran sus cumbres levemente. Sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo, se dispuso a despedirse de Videl del único modo que consideró correcto.

No obstante, la propia Videl lo detuvo colocando un dedo en su boca.

– Que nuestros labios jamás se encuentren, para que así, nunca se extrañen.

El contorno de sus labios estaba a milímetros de su primer y último contacto, pese a eso éste no se dio. Era un beso que de ninguna forma podrá ser, un beso que se lo llevó el viento, un beso que sólo fue un quizás. Al verla cerrar sus ojos definitivamente él lo entendió todo, se maldijo mentalmente por su timidez y por demorarse tanto en comprender.

Videl Satán fue su confidente y consejera, ambos sabían que un romance entre ellos al mejor estilo de un cuento de hadas, era ineludiblemente imposible…fue solamente un amor platónico. Los dos debieron meramente conformarse con enamorarse de los ideales que compartían y representaban. Ideas que los definieron toda su vida, y más allá de ésta.

Aquel día cuando ella lo rescató en ese cráter, sin darse cuenta, él renació. No volvió a hacer el mismo hombre que pensaba exclusivamente, en hallar el método indicado para vencer a los androides. Gracias a su compañía durante su corta travesía, vio que había cientos de razones para seguir viviendo que hasta entonces ignoraba o simplemente no quería mirar.

– Ahora eres libre, finalmente eres libre–aunque quiso reprimirse, esto no le fue posible– ¡nooooooooooo!

Con su grito miles de chispas salieron de su piel, dichas descargas subieron hasta la inmensidad del cielo provocando que este se oscureciera. El resplandor dorado regresó para abrigarlo de los pies a las puntas de sus cabellos, cada fibra de su ser ardía tanto como cuando presenció las muertes de su maestro y amigos.

– Te lo dije dieciocho, sigue vivo.

– Levántate Gohan, no hemos acabado aún.

Gohan seguía abrazando el cadáver de Videl sin molestarse en ver a los androides, sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas se puso de pie sosteniendo el cuerpo de la mujer con su solitario brazo. Su rostro cincelado en ira se volteó a su derecha, sus pupilas azuladas titilaron creando una abertura en la superficie del piso cercano.

Caminó hacia tal agujero ignorando a diecisiete y dieciocho, inclinándose sobre éste depositó la anatomía inerte de Videl. Se demoró unos minutos en esparcir suficiente tierra como para sepultarla, al terminar contempló silenciosamente el modesto sepulcro que creó para ella. Respirando fuerte y hondo, se irguió virándose completamente, mirando así, a las creaciones de Gero que le esperaban.

– ¿Ya acabaste o necesitas un pañuelo para limpiar tus lágrimas? –diecisiete se mofó de él.

Son Gohan no se dignó a contestar con palabras, elevó su ki tan alto como éste era capaz de encumbrarse. El piso comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente, su aura color oro brilló más esplendorosa que la misma circunferencia del sol. Fue igual a una vela que relucía hasta su máximo antes de apagarse, no se guardaría nada.

Sobrevivir dejó de ser una prioridad para él.

* * *

La mesa estaba colocada para el par de comensales, un plato y una cuchara yacían a cada lado esperando por la comida. Sentado a un costado de su madre, Trunks aguardaba el momento de comer para una vez más iniciar su rutina de entrenamiento. Aunque el estómago del chico de cabellos lilas empezaba a impacientarse, él se dio cuenta de un detalle que le preocupó.

– Te ves muy cansada–la voz de Trunks resonó en sus odios sin prestarle atención– ¿mamá estás bien?

Bulma no apartó sus ojos de la cacerola donde se cocía el guiso, su vista se perdía en el continúo movimiento circular que el cucharón mantenía al agitar el alimento en cocción. Lentamente sus pestañas fueron cerrándose gradualmente, de continuar así terminaría con su cabeza sumergida en la cazuela.

– ¡Mamá! –el llamado de su hijo hizo saltar a la científica igual que una liebre, haciéndola regresar al mundo consciente.

– ¿Dijiste algo Trunks? –dándose la vuelta lo observó.

– Te noto muy agotada, es como sino durmieras–atinadamente le comentó, las ojeras en el rostro de su madre eran evidentes.

– He estado ocupada con un nuevo proyecto en el laboratorio últimamente, pero despreocúpate no es nada serio–Bulma minimizó la reflexión de Trunks, sin percatarse de lo revelador de su respuesta.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¿Qué cosa hijo?

– El proyecto, en qué consiste–Trunks sintió una inquietante curiosidad.

Fue entonces que Bulma vio el error que cometió, siendo muy tarde para retractarse pensó en una excusa rápida para desviar el tema de la conversación. Sin embargo, una parte de ella creyó más sensato contarle abiertamente y sin mentiras sobre Ávalon. De todas maneras, Trunks cuando llegue el momento deberá estar cara a cara con la máquina del tiempo.

– Verás Trunks–en un inicio le fue difícil expresarse–desde que comprendí las circunstancias que envolvían a los androides, cruzó por mi mente la posibilidad de encontrar un método para vencerlos…

– ¿Vencerlos? –la interrumpió.

– Sí, pero me refiero a una forma no violenta…es decir, sin pelear.

– ¿Hablas de algún tipo de arma especial? –conociendo la capacidad inventiva de su madre, el chico especuló sobre algún aparato que consiguiera acabar con diecisiete y dieciocho.

– No, no hablo de un arma–Bulma objetó–piensa esto Trunks, por años han luchado contra los androides obteniendo como único resultado la muerte, imagina la posibilidad de simplemente evitar que ellos aparezcan en primer lugar…nada de lo ocurrido sucederá.

– ¿Evitar que aparezcan, cómo sería eso posible?

– Trataré de explicarlo lo más sencillo que pueda–con el cucharón tomó un poco de la sopa y la vertió en el tazón de su muchacho.

Trunks comenzó a comer mientras esperaba por la explicación de su madre, simultáneamente, Bulma dudó en continuar, no deseaba causarle falsas esperanzas al chico, si bien los experimentos más recientes indicaban que el desplazamiento temporal hacia el pasado era factible, no creía prudente aventurarse a decir que sabía cómo resolver el infierno que han resistido.

Los labios de Bulma titubearon al retomar sus afirmaciones, sin embargo, el descendiente del príncipe saiyajin se solidificó en su asiento dejando caer su cuchara al suelo. La mujer de ciencia lo vio sin entender qué sucedía, la cara de Trunks demostraba que algo estaba pasando. Asustada ella lo llamó repetidas veces, pero de su boca no salió respuesta alguna.

– ¡Trunks, qué tienes, háblame!

– Es…es Gohan, el ki de Gohan, lo puedo sentir–anonadado le replicó sorprendiéndola.

– ¿El ki de Gohan, estás seguro? –con incredulidad le indagó.

– ¡Está vivo! –Se levantó de su silla abruptamente– ¡no puedo equivocarme, este es el ki de Gohan!

Sus nervios captaban una energía enorme, esta fuerza hacía temblar sus huesos al percibirlo. Por lo que distinguía, Gohan se encontraba casi al otro lado del planeta. Habían transcurrido meses desde aquella batalla en la cual lo dio por muerto, dicha situación lo persuadió a salir volando más rápido que un cohete en la dirección en la que detectaba tal presencia.

– ¡Trunks!

Bulma no fue capaz de detenerlo, ahora fue su turno de quedarse parada como una estatua entre tanto Trunks corría hacia la puerta blandiendo su espada firmemente. Usando el ki de Gohan para enrumbarse, el joven guerrero atravesó el cielo sin aminorar su velocidad, esperanzado de llegar allí a tiempo. Su más ferviente deseo, era volver a ver con vida a su mentor.

– ¡Gohan ya voy!

A medida que volaba notó las tinieblas que reinaban en las nubes, el firmamento se hallaba ennegrecido por el luto. Aquella imagen le dio un mal augurio, provocando así que el corazón del chico latiera incontrolablemente llenando sus arterias de adrenalina pura. El ceño de Trunks se frunció, elevando por ende su rapidez al sostener su ruta.

– ¿Viste eso?

– ¿Qué?

Un par de bellos ojos femeninos apreciaban tranquilos el panorama, cuando repentinamente divisó entre los grandes cúmulos nubosos lo que se asemejaba a una silueta humana. La señorita de corta cabellera amarilla parpadeó confundida, por tal motivo se viró hacia su acompañante buscando un razonamiento lógico para tal avistamiento.

– Era una persona volando, o eso me pareció–Ireza le narró resumidamente a Shapner.

– ¿Una persona volando? –el rubio dijo con duda–probablemente fue tu imaginación.

– ¡No estoy bromeando, en verdad vi a alguien! –enfadada por el escepticismo de su amigo señaló con su mano el cielo azulado.

– Tranquila no te enojes, ven y toma un poco de agua.

Escapando del que alguna vez fue su hogar, ambos rubios viajaban sin un rumbo claro emprendiendo una búsqueda por un nuevo sitio que les proporcione cobijo. El refugio subterráneo en la desaparecida Orange Star City, en un principio albergó a cientos de sobrevivientes que con el pasar de los años, fueron enloqueciendo por el aislamiento que los volvió unos contra otros.

Y ahora, en medio de la nada, el dúo de camaradas se disponía a reanudar su odisea. Antes de montar su automotor, los dos simultáneamente miraron hacia el horizonte, allí en lo más alto, la oscuridad se adueñaba gradualmente de todo lo observable.

– Viene una tormenta, será mejor continuar–Shapner le dijo a Ireza.

– Como digas–con voz pesarosa le contestó.

– ¿También sientes lo mismo?

– Sí, siento un enorme vacío que no logro llenar.

Shapner abrazó a la delgada damisela, vislumbrando conjuntamente de la panorámica. Sabían perfectamente que esa ausencia que percibían en sus espíritus, tenía nombre y apellido.

– Videl–acotaron al unísono.

El viejo camión del caballero de melena dorada comenzó a rodar, su recorrido se renovó dejando a sus espaldas cada mala experiencia que han vivido. Desconocían con qué se toparían al avanzar, sin embargo miraban el camino que se ampliaba ante ellos con esperanza. Cualquier mal, por más poderoso que éste sea, no es eterno. Algún día, la Tierra volverá a vivir en paz.

* * *

El cielo se tornaba oscuro con el pasar los minutos, varios truenos y relámpagos anunciaban que el clima había cambiado su estado por uno menos sereno. Con la espesa capa de nubles bloqueando al sol, solamente una fuente de luz resplandeció en aquella región que era devorada por la hambrienta negrura.

Poco a poco, delgadas pero punzantes gotas de agua empezaron a precipitarse a tierra, mojando así a los androides y al hijo de Goku. La precipitación fue ganando intensidad, pronto incontables charcos se crearon en toda la extensión del suelo. Reflejándose en su acuosa superficie, se distinguían los rostros estoicos de los beligerantes mientras se vigilaban mutuamente.

Los ojos de diecisiete rodaron hacia su hermana, ella asintiendo apretó sus puños análogamente a que Gohan arrugaba su entrecejo aguardando por el primer movimiento de ambos. El cual no se demoró más en ser efectuado, sin aviso alguno el par de autómatas se desplazaron hacía el saiyajin a gran velocidad pensando únicamente en incrementar su sufrimiento.

– ¡Ahhhh!

El primogénito de Son Goku reaccionó rápido, disparó una esfera de ki hacia el piso levantando un denso muro de polvo que obstaculizó la visión de las creaciones de Gero. Al mismo tiempo, los dos individuos cibernéticos atravesaron veloces la altísima estela de ceniza sin lograr completar su ofensiva conjunta.

– ¿Adónde se fue? –dieciocho se cuestionó.

– Debe estar cerca…–diecisiete replicó momentos antes de recibir un puñetazo de Gohan que lo envió a volar.

– ¡Maldito, deja de esconderte! –La mujer robótica buscó entre sus alrededores, sin embargo la polvorienta pared no le permitía mirar con claridad– ¡ni piensas que te salvarás!

Enloquecida, la rubia abrió fuego en todas las direcciones posibles. Sus descargas energéticas no alcanzaban a impactar con su blanco, por el contrario, se estrellaban con los escombros de la antigua Capital Central. Mientras dieciocho continuaba con su frenética agresión, Gohan se escabulló entre el humo que se disipaba, consiguiendo así, colocarse cerca de ella.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad efímera, la conectó con un puntapié en la zona baja de su abdomen. Como resultado, el androide femenino impactó con el terreno cavando con su anatomía una larga zanja hasta detenerse. No obstante, su pequeña victoria no duró mucho. Diecisiete lo tomó por sorpresa, al golpearlo en su espalda con sus manos entrelazadas.

El guerrero saiyajin a medida que caía, se acomodó de tal forma que aterrizó de pie sin perder el equilibrio. Propulsándose de regreso a las alturas con la potencia de sus piernas, Gohan extendió su brazo contra diecisiete arrojándole una a la vez, cuantiosas ráfagas multicolores que detonaron sonoramente al tocar su objetivo.

Enceguecido temporalmente por la arremetida de Gohan, el hombre mecánico no esquivó un sólido rodillazo que el pelinegro le brindó directamente en su mentón. Sin detenerse, seguidamente con un manotazo lo despachó a colisionar con el rígido piso. Con calma, el hijo de Goku aterrizó suavemente recuperando el aliento mientras esperaba.

La lluvia persistió en presenciar el combate, aumentando también su ímpetu al hacerlo. Paralelamente a esto, la mirada de Gohan se concentró en un dúo de figuras que caminaban hacia él. Sus vestimentas se hallaban rotas y desgarradas, aún así sus cuerpos no mostraban ningún signo de flaqueza.

Con sincronía, los tres se desvanecieron borrándose del ambiente circundante. La pelea se aceleró de tal modo, que ésta se tornó más rápida que el sonido. El intercambio de golpes iba y venía, si bien los androides tenían superioridad numérica, Gohan resistía sus embestidas bloqueándolas con su brazo derecho y con sus rodillas.

Sin rendirse, su perseverancia perduró, pese a ser uno contra dos, en un breve instante, logró golpear a dieciocho en su mejilla simultáneamente a que pateaba en la cabeza a diecisiete. Luego sujetó a dieciocho por su pie y usándola como un martillo, aporreó al androide masculino que besó el suelo en compañía de su cómplice rubia.

– ¡Malnacido! –dieciocho enfurecida se dirigió a Gohan al levantarse apresurada.

– Tranquilízate, él quiere que perdamos el control–diecisiete calmó sus ánimos.

– ¡Vamos diecisiete, acabémoslo!

Siendo más calculadores, reiteraron sus embates anteriores intentando acribillarlo con sus puñetazos. En esta ocasión, Gohan no pudo defenderse con propiedad y progresivamente empezó a recibir el daño que éstos eran calificados para generar. La velocidad de los gemelos superó la capacidad de visibilidad del saiyajin, apaleándolo brutal y abismalmente.

Buscando alejarlos de sí, Gohan expulsó una parte de su poder formando una burbuja de ki que empujó a diecisiete y a dieciocho separándolos de él. Restaurando su postura de pelea, el aura dorada que se había debilitado regresó vigorosa a su alrededor. El par de máquinas homicidas igualmente se colocaron en sus posiciones, dejando a su hermana atrás diecisiete atacó en solitario.

El maestro de Trunks esperaba recibirlo con un derechazo, sin embargo su rival previó esa maniobra y se agachó antes de que esto se diera. Al encontrarse inclinado frente al semisaiyajin, número diecisiete hundió literalmente su brazo en el estómago de Gohan haciéndolo escupir una gruesa mezcla de saliva y sangre por su boca.

Materializándose sobre el lisiado guerrero, diecisiete lo golpeó en la nuca con su codo izquierdo. Enseguida, Gohan se irguió tan rápido como pudo pretendiendo responder a la agresión proveniente de su oponente. A pesar de eso, su enemigo adivinó su idea y con una serie de piruetas se alejó de él.

– Ese idiota de diecisiete, otra vez está jugando–dieciocho en un santiamén se desapareció sin que Gohan se percatara.

Ahora fue el turno de Gohan para correr hacia el androide buscando atacarlo, diecisiete tranquilamente se quedó estático demostrándole silentemente que no le interesa qué técnica usara. Encontrándose ya a menos de un metro de distancia, el saiyajin arrojó un rayo de poder que el individuo cibernético desvió fácilmente con un manotazo.

– ¡Ahhhh!

Deseoso de borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro, Gohan empleando su restante mano quiso castigarlo con un puñetazo, el cual sorpresivamente para él, atravesó la silueta de diecisiete como si éste se tratara de un espectro. El asombro se desfiguró de su expresión, al sentir como el puño endurecido del robot hacía crujir su mandíbula hasta casi desmontarla de su ubicación natural.

Sin darle la oportunidad de tan siquiera respirar, diecisiete se apoderó de su cara en un parpadeo. La palma de su extremidad centelló a consecuencia de la energía que allí se reunió, posteriormente, liberó dicha acumulación energética que detonó incinerando parcialmente la faz de Gohan. El cuerpo del peleador salió catapultado por el aire, lugar donde sería nuevamente apresado.

– ¡Mi turno! –dieciocho le susurró al oído al mantenerlo abrazado.

La mujer mecánica, inclinó su cabeza para así regalarle un cabezazo que abrió una profunda herida en la frente de Gohan. Dieciocho se regocijó por la apariencia maltratada de su víctima, continuando con su castigo con la ayuda de un puntapié lo hizo chocar contra las rocas del suelo, tal acción ocasionó que varios peñascos sobresalieran de la tierra.

Al yacer dentro de ese cráter, revivió el momento en que casi fallece. Él se hallaba en una situación similar, no obstante, una humana que no conocía lo sacó de allí permitiéndole vivir nuevamente. El recuerdo de la sonrisa que adornaba a la dueña de esos ojos azules, lo motivó a ponerse de pie desdibujando de su mente la más mínima idea de rendirse.

– ¿Por qué Gohan, por qué lo haces? –diecisiete le dijo al verlo reincorporarse–ya deberías haberlo entendido, tus poderes no se comparan con los nuestros, ríndete y reconoce tu derrota.

Gohan no respondió, se mantuvo callado.

– Esta vez no descansaré hasta verte sin vida, me aseguraré personalmente de ello–le aseguró el androide.

– Pueden hacer conmigo lo que les plazca, pero les prometo que me levantaré cuántas veces sea necesario–Gohan replicó.

– ¡Eres un terno, si tanto quieres morir con gusto te complaceremos!

Sin moverse de su sitio, Gohan pausadamente imitó a su padre a la hora de preparar su ataque más representativo. Si bien se usan ambas manos para elaborarlo, él consideró que con sólo una podría hacerlo. Entre sus dedos un bola de luz fue creciendo, ésta ganó vigor con el paso de los segundos, Gohan depositó en ella la fuerza que le quedaba.

– ¡Kaaameee, haaameee! –Recitando las palabras características de esta técnica, el descendiente de Son Goku no apartó de su mirada a las creaciones de Gero– ¡haaaaaa!

La descomunal descarga de poder viajó a gran velocidad hacia diecisiete y dieciocho, no obstante, éstos no se vieron intimidados por tal ofensiva. Los dos contraatacaron disparando sus propios rayos energéticos, los cuales se estrellaron contra el Kamehameha de Gohan. Provenientes de ubicaciones opuestas, los estallidos se empujaban uno al otro intentando derrotarse.

Los pies de los tres contendientes se hundían en el suelo ante la potencia de sus poderes, la Tierra temblaba con tanta violencia que parecía que ésta estallaría por completo. En los primeros minutos se mantuvieron equilibrados, sin embargo, al transcurrir el tiempo se notó la diferencia de poderío que se ampliaba exponencialmente.

– ¡Yo también, yo también moriré libre Videl! –vociferó para sí mismo.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente, vete al infierno gusano! –diecisiete aseguró dándole más energía a su arremetida.

De manera indetenible, los autómatas fueron ganando la ventaja en la lucha. Gohan por su parte, miró sereno como aquella bestia energética se le venía encima sin freno alguno. El calor fue carbonizando su piel al ser envuelto por ésta, la luz lo cegó perdiendo la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"_Mamá, abuelo, Bulma, maestro Roshi, perdónenme…hice cuánto pude_"–el saiyajin mentalmente les dedicó unas palabras a sus familiares y amigos–"_¡Trunks, jamás te rindas, tú eres la última esperanza!_".

La sombra del primogénito Son fue borrándose gradualmente, al ser devorada por la embestida de los hermanos demoniacos. La muerte lo había absuelto en demasiadas oportunidades, el día de hoy, ella no fue igual de condescendiente. El gran gladiador mutilado se marchó esa tarde, para despedirlo, una titánica explosión cubrió enteramente los vestigios de la Capital Central.

No lejos de allí, Lunch vio la onda de choque que se aproximaba a su persona. Cerró sus párpados con una sonrisa en los labios, no sintió temor ni desesperación. La ladrona al ser bañada por esa vigorosa luminosidad, partió de ese mundo suplicándole al destino que la reencontrara con un hombre dotado con tres ojos.

El aguacero no se dejó amedrentar por la devastación, las gotas heladas de humedad continuaron cayendo sobre todo lo que ahí se encontrara. El clima silenciosamente trató de remover la sangre de los inocentes que entregaron sus vidas, no importaba su pasado ni su origen, la precipitación por igual les brindó su respeto.

– ¡Está muerto, esta vez sí está muerto! –diecisiete alegó al mirar el cadáver de Gohan.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que el castillo se destruyó? –le cuestionó al no ver la edificación en su lugar.

– ¿Qué? –el androide miró hacia el palacio del antiguo soberano mundial, éste fue completamente desintegrado junto a lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

Al ver que sus esclavos humanos habían escapado hace mucho, además de la pérdida del sitio que planeaba usar para gobernar el mundo. Número diecisiete se dio cuenta que debía pensar con más calma qué haría a continuación, sin responderle a su hermana él despegó alejándose de allí perdiéndose entre las nubes. Dieciocho lo siguió, dejando a sus espaldas el demolido campo de batalla.

Pasaron un par de horas, y un diminuto punto luminoso aumentó al acercarse paso a paso. El juicio de Trunks fue conquistado por el miedo y el pesimismo, el ki de Gohan se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia. Al chico no le importó volar en medio de esa tormenta, empapado de los pies a la cabeza sobrevoló el área buscándolo sin lograr hallarlo.

Cuando creía que nunca lo encontraría, avistó a la distancia un hombre tendido en un profundo charco de agua. La vestimenta que portaba era familiar para el muchacho, el latido de su corazón decayó al caminar en esa dirección. Pronto su rostro se humedeció más, no por la lluvia sobre él, sino por el mar de lágrimas que brotó de sus ojos.

– Gohan…Gohan–masculló casi sin voz.

El individuo que delineó su vida, quien le enseñó a no sólo pelear y a utilizar sus habilidades, la persona que casi fue su padre, yacía inerte en el frío suelo. No obstante, algo cambió en su interior. La ira corrió por sus venas, una rabia sin límites lo estremeció apoderándose de cada fibra de su ser.

– ¡Gohan!

Una corriente eléctrica viajó por todo su cuerpo, su menté se nubló y no consiguió pensar con lucidez. La tranquila personalidad de Trunks se vio poseída por un poder no humano, el súper saiyajin que vivía dentro de su espíritu finalmente salió. Un aura dorada lo envolvió mientras su cabello optó esa tonalidad, el hijo de Bulma no volvería a hacer el mismo jamás.

– ¡Noooooooooo! –sus piernas no pudieron seguir sosteniéndolo, al arrodillarse con ambos puños golpeó el piso agrietándolo salvajemente.

Trunks lloró sin consuelo en lo que le pareció una eternidad, a partir de ese momento la guerra sería suya. Son Gohan murió protegiendo lo que más amaba, su familia, sus camaradas, la Tierra. Era el momento para que el descendiente de Vegeta, dejara a un lado sus temores y dudas, tanto el futuro como el pasado dependían de ello.

* * *

**Tres años después…**

El sonido molesto de un despertador inundó la recámara, en la cama, debajo de las frazadas, una figura se retorcía reiteradamente sin fin. Al cabo de unos segundos el joven allí acostado despertó sobresaltado, el sudor recorría su frente al mismo tiempo que una punzante jaqueca taladraba insistentemente su cabeza.

– ¡Otra vez esa pesadilla!

Habiendo dejado la niñez atrás, un Trunks a muy poco de tocar la adultez, apagó el fastidioso ruido de su reloj. Si bien habían pasado tres años desde el fallecimiento de su maestro, aquel día se repetía constantemente en sus sueños atormentándolo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su confiable espada colgada en la pared, con su ayuda entrenó por meses controlando su transformación.

A pesar de ser un súper saiyajin, en los consiguientes enfrentamientos que protagonizó junto a los androides sus intentos por derrotarlos fueron infructuosos. Su vida peligró incontables veces, pero los robots lo mantenían vivo para que así fuera su nuevo juguete, tal como lo hicieron con Gohan por tanto tiempo.

Una vez de pie se dispuso a vestirse reiniciando de este modo su rutina, al cubrir su desnudez con cada prenda de vestir los recuerdos de esa tarde afloraron. Nunca olvidaría la cara de su madre cuando lo vio llegar con el cadáver de Gohan, sin embargo, sería otra mujer la que interpretaría la escena más desgarradora que ha presenciado.

El funeral del semisaiyajin se efectuó días después, Milk sollozaba desmoralizada ante el féretro de su único hijo. Bulma, Ox Satán y el maestro Roshi trataban de confortarla, aunque sus palabras resultaban inútiles. La viuda de Son Goku, tenía un vacío en su alma que no podría llenarse con sólo frases de aliento.

– _Señora_–Trunks revivió esa mañana–_yo le prometo, le juro que vengaré la muerte de Gohan, no dejaré que su sacrificio sea en vano._

– _¡Trunks!_–Bulma quiso calmar su ímpetu.

– _Yo derrotaré a los androides, me cueste lo que me cueste._

Milk giró su rostro demacrado por su desconsuelo, y pese al dolor que la destruía por dentro tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para regalarse una sonrisa genuina. El sepelio prosiguió su marcha, la tumba de Gohan se confeccionó junto a la de su padre. El dúo de guerreros descansó en paz uno al lado del otro, dos leyendas de las artes marciales reunidos en la eternidad.

– Trunks, sal de la cama, ya está listo el desayuno–Bulma lo llamó al apoyarse en su puerta.

– Voy enseguida mamá.

Completamente vestido, el joven de cabellos lilas recorrió el interior de su casa llegando a la cocina. Su madre alegremente tarareaba una canción, él no recordaba cuándo la había visto tan feliz.

– ¿Pasa algo mamá? –le cuestionó al sentarse.

– Trunks, hoy no quiero que salgas a entrenar.

– ¡Pero mamá, necesito volverme más fuerte!

– Escúchame hijo, no noto mucha diferencia entre tus poderes y los de Gohan–Bulma comentó al verlo a los ojos–además, tengo pensado que vayas de viaje esta misma tarde.

– ¿De viaje, adónde?

– La pregunta correcta sería: cuándo–sonrió orgullosa–anda come, tu almuerzo se enfría, al terminar te explicaré todo en el laboratorio.

Si bien tenía el apetito de su padre, Trunks engulló sus alimentos deprisa intrigado por las acciones de su madre. Una vez que su estómago estaba satisfecho, él se enfiló a las instalaciones subterráneas donde Bulma trabaja con un fervor casi religioso. A mitad de camino, la científica más grande de la Tierra lo esperaba.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo, qué ocurre?

– Trunks hijo, desde hace algunos años he mantenido en secreto varias cosas porque estaba esperando la ocasión idónea para revelártelas, y ya llegó ese momento, te presentaré a Ávalon.

– ¿A quién? –indagó sin entender.

– Sígueme, será más fácil si me acompañas.

Bulma tomó aire, y así, entre tanto caminaban, ella inició con su relato:

– Cuando tu abuelo vivía, el teorizó la posibilidad de realizar desplazamientos temporales, aunque nunca experimentó con ello, dejó antes de morir una serie de cálculos y esquemas que yo después encontraría.

– ¿Desplazamiento temporal? –dudó al arribar a la puerta del laboratorio.

– Me refiero a viajar a través del tiempo–con esa frase congeló a su hijo.

Ambos ingresaron en la recámara, allí detrás de otros artefactos tecnológicos, Trunks observó boquiabierto una especie de nave con forma de huevo, la cual era sostenía por un conjunto de cuatro altas y delgadas patas. Al ver su cara, Bulma esbozó una leve sonrisa. Sin demora, se giró hacia él continuando con su explicación.

– La llamé Ávalon, ya que me pareció una grosería referirme a ella solamente como: la máquina del tiempo–la científica explicó, ella le guardaba mucho respeto a su creación–por eso, creí más correcto darle un nombre propio.

– ¿Y esta cosa funciona?

– Claro, me costó mucho trabajo pero la hice funcionar aunque admito que el diseño no está perfeccionado.

La hija del Doctor Briefs, le detalló al nieto de éste cómo fue experimentando con las ecuaciones postuladas que el viejo científico especuló previamente a fallecer. Le reseñó el peligro que implicaba retroceder en el tiempo, el más mínimo error de cálculo, y el viajero terminaría en la época equivocada sin posibilidad de retorno.

– Concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en un punto diminuto, Ávalon consigue romper la barrera del espacio-tiempo abriendo así, una abertura en el tejido espacial por la cual viaja.

– ¿Qué?

– Olvídalo–acotó al distinguir la expresión de desconcierto en Trunks–Ávalon tiene la potencia suficiente para realizar dos viajes: uno de ida y otro de vuelta–declaró–es por tal motivo, que debe operarse con sumo cuidado.

– ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?

– No quería darte falsas esperanzas si fracasaba.

– ¿Y dónde encajo yo en esto?

– ¿No lo ves? –Replicó con una pregunta–construí esta máquina para ti, tú la usarás para volver veinte años atrás y advertirle a Goku sobre los androides.

– Pero mamá…–no sabía qué decir.

– Si la ciencia fue la culpable por desarrollar a los androides, entonces debe ser la ciencia misma quien solucione el problema–Bulma exclamó con vehemencia–sé que estoy presionándote mucho, discúlpame, pero no quiero verte morir en batalla como a los demás.

La idea fue una como supernova en su mente, si realmente ese artilugio hacía lo que su madre afirmaba, valía la pena probarlo. Volvería a ver a Gohan, conocería a los otros gurreros que sólo conocía en historias y aún más importante, se encontraría por primera vez con su padre, el príncipe Vegeta.

– Confío en ti mamá, dime qué debo hacer.

– Trunks, ya lo verás, todo se arreglará–con una enorme sonrisa abrazó a su retoño.

Esa misma tarde en las afueras de su hogar, tanto madre como hijo, apreciaron juntos de la silueta de la máquina del tiempo que reflejaba la luz del sol con su estructura metálica. Antes de partir en una odisea histórica, Bulma se acercó a Trunks sosteniendo una chaqueta en sus manos.

– Toma Trunks, es un obsequio, espero que te dé suerte.

– ¡Es fabulosa, gracias! –jubiloso el chico alegó al colocarse la prenda.

– Repacemos el plan–Bulma insistió.

– Viajaré dos décadas al pasado, iré al día exacto en que Freezer llegó a la Tierra–la mujer peliazul asintió–una vez allí, buscaré al papá de Gohan y cuando estemos a solas, le contaré porqué estoy ahí.

– ¿No olvidas algo? –alzó una ceja.

– ¡Ahh sí, la medicina! –contestó sosteniendo el frasco entre sus dedos.

– Sí, es primordial que Goku reciba ese medicamento, así no morirá por esa horrible enfermedad del corazón–afirmó Bulma–la sinteticé en forma de jarabe puesto que a Goku le asustaban las inyecciones–rió un poco.

– Puedes estar tranquila, me encargaré de dársela.

– Recuerda, no debes decirle a nadie más quién eres, si mi yo de esa época o tu padre descubren tu identidad podrías no existir.

– ¡Sí!

– Bien Trunks, vete, estaré esperando buenas noticias cuando vuelvas.

– ¡Espera, aún no! –La sostuvo por sus hombros– ¿tienes algo con qué escribir?

– Sólo tengo este plumón.

– Es perfecto–tomando ese instrumento de escritura, Trunks trazó una a la vez las letras de una palabra en uno de los costados del vehículo del tiempo.

– Esperanza–Bulma leyó en voz alta lo escrito por su hijo.

– Ahora sí, me voy.

Trunks besó en la mejilla a su madre mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, luego de eso se dirigió a la cabina de Ávalon donde se vio sorprendido por la gran cantidad de botones y palancas de control.

– Tranquilo, solamente acciona el interruptor de arranque y la máquina hará el resto–la científica gritó.

El chico se vio a sí mismo, en la chaqueta se encontraba la cura que salvará a Goku, su espada dentro de su funda decía presente silentemente, en su muñeca estaba colocado el reloj con las coordenadas del aterrizaje del padre de Gohan. Simultáneamente a que se despedía con su mano de su mamá, el artefacto tecnológico dio inicio a sus funciones.

La ovoide cúpula transparente se cerró sellando el compartimiento de mando, la pantalla principal se encendió entre tanto Ávalon se levaba en el cielo perdiéndose en la redondez del astro rey. La estructura de la máquina vibró, el mecanismo interno que permite los desplazamientos temporales fue gradualmente activándose.

– Fecha de destino: agosto del año 764–la computadora de abordo informó con voz robótica.

Trunks entrelazó sus manos ansioso, en su cabeza recordó la información que su madre le proporcionó sobre Freezer y sus amigos asesinados. No obstante, su corazón palpitaba emocionado al imaginar el momento en que esté frente a frente con el hombre que le heredó sus fuerzas y poderes.

Bulma por su parte, vio desde el suelo como la nave fugazmente se desvaneció de su vista. Ya no podía hacer nada más, únicamente le quedaba aguardar por su regreso. Si bien su línea de tiempo no se vería alterada, sabía que su esfuerzo generará un cosmos alterno donde tanto ella como Trunks podrán experimentar una existencia más digna y feliz.

Y así será, como los acontecimientos de la historia volverían a iniciar nuevamente, pero ésta vez, de forma distinta. Era una segunda oportunidad, una nueva vida para todos se vislumbraba al final del túnel. El destino les permitiría forjar su propio futuro.

El día de hoy, mañana es ayer.

**Fin**

Quiero darle mi más sincero agradecimiento, a todos los lectores que se molestaron en leer esta historia de su génesis hasta su ocaso. Estoy seguro que muchos al igual que yo, se preguntaron qué más sucedió en el futuro de Mirai Trunks, Videl habría existido, qué hubiera ocurrido si ella llegara a conocer a Mirai Gohan.

Precisamente, fueron por estos cuestionamientos que se volvían incontrolables en mi cabeza, que decidí compartir con ustedes mi visión personal de los acontecimientos que posiblemente se dieron en esa época en particular. Reitero, la presente fábula enmarca mi opinión de los hechos dados en éste tiempo, pueden estar de acuerdo o no.

Cuando empecé con **Ávalon**, traté y lo enfatizo, intenté ser lo más apegado posible a la historia que nos regaló el señor Akira Toriyama. Aún así, yo deseaba impregnar el fic con detalles propios de mi imaginación para darle originalidad, evitando de esta forma, que resultara siendo una copia exacta de la obra original de DBZ.

Como sabrán los que siguen mi humilde trabajo, los escritos que mi mente crea están centrados en la pareja de Gohan y Videl. Al ser fanático de ellos, me encantaría conjeturar un universo donde ambos son capaces de desarrollar una genuina relación amorosa, en medio del infierno desatado por los androides del Doctor Gero.

Aunque esa idea me gustaba, al ir gradualmente construyendo este relato comprendí que tristemente tanto Mirai Gohan como Mirai Videl estaban destinados a no poder estar juntos. Llegué a esta conclusión, debido al entorno apocalíptico que los dos vivieron desde niños hasta el final de sus vidas.

Eran seres humanos marcados por pérdidas y sufrimientos acumulados, que enloquecerían al más cuerdo de los individuos. Gohan al dedicarse a su entrenamiento y al de Trunks, jamás pudo socializar con más personas ya que su círculo social era muy cerrado, especialmente sobre el sexo opuesto, impidiéndole saber cómo actuar al estar frente a frente con una mujer.

Me disculpo con los fans de esta pareja, si llegaron a tener la esperanza de verlos compartir un amor abierto tal como sus contra partes en la línea temporal normal. Pero el concepto de un posible noviazgo feliz, se fue nublando más y más por la sombra homicida de los androides que no permitirían que su juguete favorito tuviera una pizca de alegría.

Serán ustedes los que decidan si estoy en lo correcto o no, siéntanse libres de dar su opinión, si así lo consideran necesario, para compartir mi particular visión o por el contrario para refutarla. Puntualmente al tocar este tema, ahora me dirigiré solamente a una lectora en específico. No sé tu nombre real, únicamente te conozco con el seudónimo de "Una lectora".

Normalmente, respondo a las observaciones que me regalan, no obstante, al carecer de una cuenta en la página, nunca pude contestarte tan directo como me hubiera gustado. Numerosas veces me suplicaste que no matara Gohan, perdóname, en verdad lo siento, pero la muerte de Mirai Gohan era un elemento fundamental e inalterable para el avance del fic.

Si sirve de consuelo, te doy las gracias por tus impresiones a lo largo de la historia. Una vez más, manifiesto mi agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron **Ávalon**. Espero que ya sido de su agrado y que aunque sea por unas horas los haya entretenido, de inmediato me enfocaré en concluir mi otra historia pendiente, es decir, **El Príncipe Gohan**.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
